Fusion Falls
by MadHat886
Summary: Thanks to several events that all happen at once. Several different universes all suddenly merged into one. And several people who found themselves alone come together in the town of Gravity Falls. The last place on their new world where magic can still be found.
1. The Merge

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Fusion Falls -

A lone purple unicorn walk down an empty hallway. She's been abandon by everypony as they all cared about the wedding. After everything she had done for them they never seem to take her side when it matters. She stops as she notice the lone mirror up against the wall. She often seen her teacher staring at the mirror with the look of regret and guilt on her face. She remembers researching about it and finding out it's a portal mirror. For whatever reason she walk up to the mirror and press her hoof against the reflective surface, and gave it a zap to see if she couldn't turn it on.

!

At that very moment -

On the other side of the mirror, a young woman press her hand against the base of the statue where she first enter. She often does it before she enters the school where the statue is located, pressing her hand against the base to make sure the portal was still close to her. Soon she would return to her world and make her mother, the only mother she ever knew pay for abandoning her.

!

At that very moment -

A ghost child regain his powers after wanting to rid of them and live a normal life. His two friends and sister escape from the ghost zone after failing to get help from the ghosts there. The plan to turn the entire planet intangible so the big space rock would just past through it. Back on Earth as his sister and friends talk about how great he has his powers back. Inside he began thinking that they only care about him for his powers and without them, he wasn't important to them. He went ghost and flew into the sky he reached high in the air and gave out a ghostly wail to let it all out. For he wanted a normal life which even if his plan with the planet works, his friends and sister would still want him to keep his powers even if he didn't want them.

!

At that very moment -

A robot girl was left alone to clean up the mess cause by the battle she won. It seems that no matter what she does, the people of Tremorton would never accept her. She keeps saving them and they just don't care about her. Even her mom was quick to replace her when that boy controlled her to wreck the holidays. Not to mention what she did with her sisters. She toss the piece of the richter scale that was broken during the fight. It struck the portal machine that Queen Vexus used to go back to her home planet, activating the machine.

!

At that very moment -

The American dragon could only watch as the girl he loves disappears after he made the wish for the Huntsclan to have never kidnapped her. Creating a new timeline where she never was a member of the Huntsclan. Then it hit him, everyone just expects him to give up so much for others while getting little in return. Because he is the American Dragon, a title that he never wanted. Having to keep the magical world apart from the non-magical one because the ones in charge believe the humans would just go to war. And right now he would give up anything just so he and Rose could be together.

!

At that very moment -

A young girl who just revealed herself to her friends and others to save them from the Auntie Roon. Instead of freaking out, they all thought it was pretty cool. But her grandma the past Te Xuan Ze told her because of the ruling of the elders of the magical world. They would need to forget everything, because they fear the humans would go to war with the magical world. Both she and her grandma step close together as a magical gateway open around them. With her wishing she doesn't have to do all this and because of old laws she couldn't tell her friends about her adventures. She just want a normal life where she could be a kid.

!

At that very moment -

A young man sat in the alien craft that he's been working on, trying to get it fix. Ever since Tak failed to fill the Earth with snacks, he's been hard at work in getting the ship fix. He knows that... he stops as he begins to reflect on his life and what he's doing. Why is he even doing this, who is he doing this for? No one cares about him, no one does. He slams his head onto the controls activating something.

!

At that very moment -

A young boy looks through the trashcans for something to help to keep himself warm. He's been kicked out of his home because his family thinks he's bad luck. As he thinks to himself, he slowly realizes that his parents care more about his sisters then him. With all the things his sisters can do and him... just being... He wasn't even thinking when he picked up one of Lisa's machines and press the button on it.

!

At that very moment -

A young woman jump in front of the firing energy cannon protecting the mad general who fired it. She used her avatar form to block the energy of the spirit vines that powered the weapon. She's been fighting for so long and given so much, because she is the Avatar. When it comes down to it no one will help her because its just how things are suppose to happen, even the spirits refuse to help her when she needs them. The cannon is effecting the spirit world but none of the spirits are even helping, because its her duty as the avatar to handle everything herself as it was for all the past avatars. But all she wants now is to give it all up and stop being the only one who does anything. She wanted a normal life, without the weight of the world on her shoulders and no one will help her.

!

At that very moment -

A man who wanted to change the past so that the hell he's living would never happen. He had to seek far and wide to find the faceless man who could help him. And to get the bomb his late uncle made to kill or at least keep the dream demon from ever appearing back to Earth. The time trip work as he appeared right before it happen. Where she cared more about herself then others that he couldn't see till he was trap and wasted most of his life just for her. He toss the active bomb just as she was handing the snowglobe to the demon who's using the time agent as a meat puppet. He saw her turn to look at him, her eyes widen as she sees his face and the bomb he just threw at her, that would rip open a hole in time and space. Just long enough to make sure the piece of the portal would be gone for good taking her, the demon, the time agent, and him with it. His past self would never have to live his life.

!

At that very moment -

A young man on a skateboard screamed as the portal he's been racing to, exploded in a big flash of light. He cried thinking he lost his chance to be with Star. Then as he stared into the sky dragons with bike wheels for legs flew past. He sat up and saw Star there on the other side where the portal had been. All around the two, people and places have been merged together. With lots of confusion happening because of the sudden change. From creatures of legend becoming real, like the unicorn running by followed by a car. To a helicopter turning to avoid crashing into the sky kingdom of the ponyheads. But all that matters to them right now was each other.

"Hi," Marco said to Star.

"Hi," Star answers back.

But unknown to them because of events that happen right at the moment. Caused more then just the dimensions they be going to by the portal scissors, to all merged together. Taking several other universes and bits and pieces of others along for the ride.

!

All across the new world.

Twilight blink as she rush outside to see strange monkey like creatures in Canterlot that looks to be merged with another city.

Sunset blink as she suddenly was standing in front of Canterlot Castle that's been combined with the school. Ponies and humans are all in shock seeing each other.

Danny Phantom stared down at the change world below him.

XJ9 activated her scanners and weapons as suddenly strange creatures suddenly appeared but they all look as confused of her as they are to her.

Jack Long blink as the portal stop pulling Rose into it and he caught her before she kit the roof. Both of them look at each other before they saw the entire city in a panic as the magical creatures and the humans could see each other. And how new and strange buildings had just appeared out of nowhere.

Juniper Lee blink as the magic just shut off leaving her grandma just as confused. Hearing something happening outside she ran outside and stop seeing the change city before her. The others in the mall had followed and stop as well seeing the change landscape and the magical creatures that could now be seen by everyone.

Dib Membrane blink as suddenly there was a house in front of him where there wasn't one before. He also saw a white haired boy with his hands in a trashcan and holding what looks like a remote in his hands.

Lincoln Loud stared back at the boy with glasses around his age sitting inside what looks to be a spaceship.

Korra blink as she and Kuvira look around. The cannon stop firing but the entire city suddenly changed around them. There are strange creatures and buildings around them. There were people too but they all dress and look different from anyone they seen from the four nations.

Dipper Pines woke up in a cold sweat after having that nightmare. It seem so real to him and... why would he do that and who was that man? He headed for the bathroom but was stop as his sister Mabel grab him and pulled him outside where their parents were also there staring at something. Dipper blink then rubbed his eyes and saw their neighborhood was suddenly in a city they never seen before and there are strange creatures here and there. Not to mention there's two women in the middle of a creator in a strange forest right in front of them. His dream was quickly forgotten as he takes in the new world he and his family suddenly found themselves in.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The merger of the different Earths also effected the universes they're in. So there be aliens and space empires that are new for those worlds that are use to having aliens visit.

!


	2. Summer Break

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Fusion Falls -

'Dipper Pines here on the first day of summer. Me and my sister Mabel have been sent to stay with our great uncle who lives way north in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Our parents thought it be a good idea to send us out of Piedmont, California which thanks to what people have called the Merge is also part of Republic City. Home to millions from the 4 nations who each can bend one of the four elements with only Korra the avatar being able to use all four at once. They're also some of the few people from a magical like world who can still use their powers.'

'Our world has really changed since the Merge, with many worlds being fused together or bites and pieces of others. There are many worlds where magic use to be real, but in this new world there isn't any magic left. According to Star Butterfly of Echo Creek, she had destroyed the magic that allowed magic to exist in her dimension that also linked to others. Which the best guess is that when the merge happen it also got rid of the other magics of the other worlds also pulled together. The kind that is used to cast spells with, seeing how there are two kinds of magic. Spell magic which was destroyed and passive magic that is just there. Like how the ponyheads can be how they are and live on magic clouds with all the buildings and things that don't just fall through like with normal clouds.'

'It changed things for all the magic users who found themselves in this world. Like in Japan there's Sailormoon and her fellow guardians who now without magic have become idols there. Which other magical girls also have done. Some of them miss their magic like those wizards and witches in England, which without magic have fallen on hard times as they depend on magic so much and were so isolated they had no idea how to live without magic. While others like that Ranma guy, who use to change into a girl with water is no longer cursed.'

'Speaking of Japan there is that alien princess Lum or something that made news when they showed up on the day of the merge. They were going to invade by giving us a chance to win a game of tag to stop it. But it seems that Earth wasn't the only planet effected as there are new planets and aliens out there in the universe, so the aliens left to deal with all the new things out there.'

'The merge also revealed aliens who have been living on some of the other Earths. Like that Zim guy a little green alien who just wore a wig, contacts, which no one on his world could see through, even with him having no nose. The only person who saw through it was my online friend Dib, which no matter what happen like the time a big alien went and crash into his classroom in front of everyone. That no one cared about and quickly forgot about that and just laugh at Dib when a bird poop on his shoulder.'

'Now with magical creatures and other non humans walking around, Dib is no longer seen as crazy. He even made friends with a boy name Lincoln and another 2 kids Clyde and Ronnie. They made a web series of them going around and learning about the new creatures and non humans. Which is a big hit and how I became friends with them, as they share my love for the supernatural. Even if there isn't any magic anymore.'

'People just got use to all the non humans and creatures instead of the whole we go to war and all that which was the main reason why in some worlds they hide with magic. And having been proven wrong many of the younger generation who had wanted to reveal themselves but were stop by those above them. Have broken away from their old culture and stop listening to their elders. Like the American dragon of New York, who can still change from human to dragon. He has been very publicly denouncing the old ways of hiding from humans and that because of the elders of the magical world having the mindset that humans will always seek to kill them because they're different, and that there is no way the younger generation would think differently. Having been proven so wrong has help with Star Butterfly and a Juniper Lee in helping people to adjust to their new world. They started clubs where kids of both human and non humans can meet up and become friends, as we're the ones who will change things and not the older generation. There is even a young wizard name Potter or something with the muggle born wizards and witches helping the younger generation to become friends.'

'I did some research on Gravity Falls and it was just a small sleepy town in the middle of the forest. Our uncle Stan turn his home into a tourist trap the Mystery Shack which played on all the many supernatural occurrences there. Of course now that the merge happen, our uncle still runs the trap but mostly with all the weird things that still found there. Like the Maw a huge ship resort that appeared that was a actually a prison for children who are fed to the guests. It was cleaned up and now is serving as a home for many non humans and humans who moved in.'

'There is also Equestia county home to both talking ponies and colorful humans. The ponies come in 3 types normal or Earth, pegasus and unicorns, with 3 royal ponies who are all 3. They use to be able to use magic, that allowed them to do many things but without it they have become limited in being able to do what they use to do. There are also other races that came with them and have spread out since the merge. They're still ruled by their princesses but the news of the white one abandoning her daughter has caused her to abandon her throne and now her sister and niece are ruling the ponies. As for the daughter, Sun something she's helping her aunt and cousin in modernizing everything. She turn the entire county into a resort and is now a big tourist hot spot, which uncle Stan is also making money from.'

'There is also a town of Peach Creek between Gravity Falls and Equestia County. There's also Canterlot City that sits on the land above the valley. And a few miles away is the Candy Kingdom made up of candy people. And yeah that's it for the big locations that have appeared thanks to the merge around Gravity Falls.'

'There is a summer camp that appeared in Gravity Falls. Camp Lake Bottom which is run by a sasquatch, a zombie and a normal human woman when it appeared. It's now a camp for both human and non human kids to spend summer together and learn to become friends. Both Dib and his gang are going to the summer camp along with a whole other bunch of kids across the country. I'll finally be able to meet in person my online friends during the summer.'

Dipper put down his journal he has started writing ever since the merged. He's been writing his thoughts and writing down what he sees so that all the new and strange things he encounters would be recorded. He looks to his sister Mabel who is busy looking up things with her phone, which is cat videos. A flash of memory of an older Mabel in a run down apartment... Why does he keep having these strange flashes?

!

Elsewhere -

"Ready to go?" Ronnie ask as she got out of her brother's car to join the others at the bus station. They would take a bus for about 2 days before making it to their camp.

"I'm ready," Clyde said. His dads were busy making sure all the things he needs would be in his bags, which turns out that won't all fit in the bus. So they're rearranging and taking out things with the bus driver having told them there is too many bags.

"I can finally be alone and away from my family," Lincoln said who came with Dib so that he wouldn't have to spend anymore time then needed with his family.

Ever since the merge the relationship with Lincoln and his family has changed. News came out about how his family had kick him out of the house because of them thinking he's bad luck. The only reason why the Loud family wasn't broken up with the parents in jail and the kids sent to foster homes, is because of all the confusion that happen because of the merge. With so many worlds all pulled together and no one knew what laws were still in effect and who was allowed to serve it, the police had their hands full in dealing with all the chaos and looting. Seeing how the city that became fused with Royal Woods had some very... strange laws to say the least.

But with that said the the Loud family became a broken one once news came out of them kicking out Lincoln. The parents lost their jobs and their old friends stop being their friends, with them having to get new jobs in the city that... was just a dump compared to Royal Woods. The people from the Royal have been constantly befuddled by the sheer insane amounts of apathy and stupidly shown by just about everyone in the city. To the point where they name their city, The City, even their schools are spelled Skool to show how dumb most of the people are. Needless to say the people of Royal Woods avoided going over to the City side of their new city, which is half The City and half Royal Woods, the new city is now called Royalwoods City. With how different and insane most people are in the City part few Royalwoods venture into that crapsack part of the city. Which both parents now had to work in to put money on the table, its also the main reason why they weren't put into jail thanks to their home falling into the City side, which has their own laws from the Royalwoods side.

The girls of the Loud house also suffered as they became outcasts in their schools once it became known what they did to their brother. The girls tried to make things right but Lincoln gave up on them ever treating him as they would if he was born as a girl. He's expected to be the good brother while all of them get to do what they want while expecting him to drop whatever he was doing to help them. The only one Lincoln still sees as a sister is Lily. Now he spends most of his time away from his family besides Lily and hang out with his friends, especially Dib who shares his love in the supernatural.

Lori lost all of her friends and Bobby broke up with her. The same with Leni in losing all of her friends with both older sisters losing their jobs and having to find work in the City. Luna got kick out of her band and no one would hire her, forcing her to look in the City which was just bad. Luan also lost all of her customers and the only ones who would hire her is in the City which, usually has her being pelted with waste if she's lucky and heckled. Lynn became blacklisted because of how bad of a sore loser she is with no team wanting her, even being the last being pick for PE. And no one paid or listen to anything she says pretending she wasn't even there. Lucy likewise was kick out of her circle of friends, along with everyone learning she likes reading the cute pony comic. As were the twins Lana and Lola, with the later being black listed in beauty pageants. Lisa has to face being mocked by her peers for believing in something like someone is bad luck and being seen and treated as the small child that she is. In all the entire family is seen and treated as if they came from the City, who are avoided and not talk to at all. (1)

"Tell me about it," Dib said.

Dib love how the merge brought people who weren't at all like the people around him. He quickly transferred out of his old Skool and went to the school that Lincoln goes to for a better education. Which also meant Gaz got in as well, seeing how both of them were the only students who tried and actually could understand what the better school taught. And where Dib being into the supernatural and aliens was seen as cool. Especially after he, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde exposed Zim as an alien, to people who weren't from the City. Then there's their website and blog where the share what happens to them and what supernatural things and beings they discover. Their online videos are mostly about how to interact with all the new non humans and for said non humans learn how to not treat humans. Both sides having different customs and cultures needing to learn how to work together, with them mostly focusing on the kids around their age then adults.

"I'm surprise your sister isn't coming," Ronnie said to Dib.

"Please ever since she learn about online gaming, she's been posting and streaming herself playing games, which makes her money so she can buy more games and make more money. And Dad is too busy as all he cares about is all the new technology for him to study. But he and Gaz are doing better after all. He's no longer having to be the only smart guy that keeps everything running and Gaz after having sending time in juvie for her getting into that fight," Dib said.

The city part of Royalwoods City only lasted about a month before it all fell apart. In fact all the people from Dib's world had the rude awakening of where their stupidity isn't rewarded or ignored. Most people quickly found themselves kick out of their old jobs seeing how people from other worlds weren't dumb and just let someone who was incompetent for the job to keep it. Many children found themselves in foster care which caused it's own problems. Which is why both Dib and Lincoln avoided going into the foster care system seeing how overwhelm the workers were and how bad things were. The city part of Royalwoods is only running because of people from the Royalwoods side now in charge of things, once the government of the city was disbanded. But people only worked there because of the pay or like the Loud parents because no one else would hire them. The City part is the bad side of the tracks and the people there morons, with only a few of them being competent enough to do low skill jobs.

"It's still strange in how busy he is that the only time he can spend time with you and your sister is once a year in your old world," Clyde said.

"I gotten use to it," Dib said.

"So what's so special about Gravity Falls? You 3 been going on about it since we signed up for the camp," Ronnie ask.

"From what we been hearing unlike everywhere else in the world. Gravity Falls is the last place where magic can be found," Lincoln said.

"Unlike all the things like how Jake the dragon can still transform or Danny Phantom, both of which is passive magic for their dragon and ghost abilities. Which would be more of a meta or natural power like in the DC comics where Starfire people can naturally fly, have super strength and can fire energy blast. For those who like Juniper or any other magic user who just lost their powers when the magic went away, since it's spell casting type," Dib explains.

"We been checking things out and from the blogs like the Abominable Bro-Man who lives there. There are still plenty people saying there is still magic in the area and we're going to prove it," Clyde said.

"Wait if there is still magic there, why is it only there?" Ronnie ask.

"It seems that anything magic once taken out of the valley, the magic just fades away in a couple of days to weeks. Of course the magic isn't the spell casting type just something like a magical glowing rainbow rock that stop glowing after a couple of days," Lincoln said.

"People think it's because of both Equestia and the Candy Kingdom being there on either side of the town.

"I'm guessing that the valley acts as a recharging station and depending on how long you stay there is how much of a charge in magic you get. Still have to do a whole bunch of tests once we're there. There were all kinds of different magics from the worlds brought together. How many of them be able to use the magic, that's another story. Good thing, I brought so many magic items from around the world online for testing," Dib said.

"Well don't expect to use any of those old magical girl transformation crap. There is no way I'm dressing up like them. Running around in those mini-skirts showing off their underwear for the world to see," Ronnie said.

"Would never dream of it," Lincoln said, which cause Ronnie glared at him before punching one of his shoulders.

!

Elsewhere -

"That's wonderful, glad to see how well the Sparrow Scouts are doing in making friends with non humans," Juniper Lee said as she chats with a young green haired girl name Hilda.

"Yes the Frea brothers and sisters are helping in keeping the wild and feral trolls away. Me and the rest of the kids think it's neat having some friendly trolls around. The adults are still uneasy with them," Hilda said.

"By the way hows Thor doing?" Juniper ask.

"He's still touring around and showing off in those shows. I never imagine a god be like... well him," Hilda said.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprise that he still has some of his old powers. Is he still acting like Marvel comics Thor?" Juniper ask.

"Oh yes he's all dress like him and even trim his beard to be like what Thor has in End Game. And helping the police whenever he can," Hilda said.

"Nice to see someone like him dong my old job," Juniper said.

"So how are things now that you no longer have to protect the magical world?" Hilda ask.

"Great, I can finally have a normal life. My human friends and non human friends get along and got to show everything that I have wanted to tell and do. Sure we had problems at first and with the whole merge thing but we quickly bounce back, with us kids leading the way," Juniper said.

"You did had super powers," Hilda said.

"Well thanks to the merge I no longer have magic and no longer trap in the barrier, since it's gone for good," Juniper said. "I can't believe all of this time of hiding because of the magical elders feared that humans couldn't be trusted not to go to war was all for nothing."

"Same here with those wizards who now without magic are just muggles now. I use to be able to do magic but now, well the ritual magic doesn't work anymore either. Its too bad with all the separated worlds because of how things were in the past. There was so much we could had done," Hilda said.

"Grandma took it bad when she realized that if she started when she was younger, like I'm doing with the younger kids to learn to be friends with monsters that she wasted her life," Juniper said sadly as her grandma has been depress once she realized that fact.

"I never understood that. Even before the merge happen in my world we always knew about the magical world and just learned to live with it. And now school has some non humans attending. In my class we have the goblin twins Gine and Gina, Max a small breed of arachne, Jak a cyclope, Sally a mermaid who uses a wheelchair on land, and Anne a dragon like Jake," Hilda explains.

"Same here and even with non humans in the classroom. School is still school," Juniper said. (2)

!

Elsewhere -

Jake stood in front of the dragon council with his grandfather being a member. Much has change since the merge and the magical world couldn't hide anymore. With all the things happening with figuring out who is running the government and all the other stuff. Jake help at first but once things settle down he just stop being the American dragon and just let the police handle things, seeing how they also been hiring non humans to serve as law enforcement too. He and his friends started a club where kids could make friends with non humans. Seeing how everything the council did to hide because they truly believe that muggles will never be ready for them, only was true because no one ever tried to change things. Which he told them in their faces before abandoning being the American dragon.

Jake and his friends got the young of both groups together, to ignore what the older generation thought was right and make friends with each other. Using the the civil rights moment where it was the younger generation who just didn't care about the old ways and their parents who stubbornly held that the color of someone skins is all that matters, to become friends with kids their own ages, no matter if they're human or non human. And it spread quickly across the world as the young were the ones who did the most to adapt to the new world they're in while many of the adults held onto their ways till it was either change or be shoved out of the way. (3)

"Yeah so what do you want?" Jake ask showing no respect towards any of the elders. He like many of the younger generation of the magical world look down at the elders who kept the worlds separated which they been proven so wrong.

"Jake we call you here for an important mission," Luong Lao Shi said to his grandson.

"Why not have Haley do it. She's still wants to be the American dragon. I made it clear I don't want to ever see any of you again or work for you. Not after what you all tried to do," Jake said. The dragon council had joined with other magical councils to try to restore the veil that hides the magical world from humans and erase everyone's memory of what happen. It work for only a couple of hours before the magic just faded like every other magic spell that was cast in the early days. Once it was discover what happen it cause many to distrust the different magic councils.

"Now kid, I know you don't want anything to do with your gramps and the others. But this is a big deal," Fu Dog said who had lead Jake into the chamber.

"Well what is it?" Jake ask.

"There might be a way to restore magic," Fu Dog said.

"As if I didn't hear that before," Jake growls out. "Let me guest it's something like those wizards tried in a ritual that has them offering the blood of thousands of babies to regain their lost magic."

"Don't remind me," Fu Dog said remembering the massive backlash to hit the magic users after that. Seeing how the babies weren't all human but other races, the wizards also gathered those who still had passive magic within them. In the end the Wizard government of England was destroyed and replace seeing how badly they failed and mass lynching of those who had anything to do with the mass killing. With no excuse of them being pure blood, rich or were made to do it. It did help get the two groups together but in the hate for magic.

"No. Nothing like that. There is a place called Gravity Falls where magic is still around. We sent people and they discovered that while in the valley where Gravity Falls is located, they could use magic. But once they left the magic fades," Lao Shi said.

"So why me?" Jake ask.

"We don't want to make a big scene and seeing how there is a summer camp for humans and non humans...," Fu Dog began.

"And you want me to go and check things out, seeing how," Jake said.

"Not just you. We're sending your sister, Trixie, Spud, and Rose to maintain cover of kids going to the summer camp. With the kingdom of Equestia and the Candy Kingdom being around Gravity Falls and others hearing about how there is still magic there. The council doesn't want...," Lao Shi was interrupted by Jake.

"Don't want people to flock to Gravity Falls in the hopes of getting their spell casting magic back. Like what happen in other places where that magic was reported to be still around," Jake said remembering the news reports about what happen in some of those places. In the early days there were still lingering spell magic energy in some places that had strong magic to begin with. But the spell cast by Star Butterfly to destroy magic also effected the other worlds when they merged together. And before the magic faded away, many magic users who clung to what they use to be able to do did whatever they could to have sole possession of the last bit of spell casting magic. Things turn real ugly real fast before the last bits of magic faded away.

"Yeah both Princess Bubblegum and Sunset wouldn't be too happy if what happen to some of the places that had magic till it just faded away. Both of them are playing the strange stuff happening to be just passive magic at work and giving any non spell casting magic a charge in power. Which they also used to get tourist bucks," Fu Dog said.

"Well at least it be a nice place to spend summer," Jake said. He and the others have been leading the movement for the young to become friends with non humans and the camp is a be event. Him and his friends going would be a big PR move.

"Also Juniper is going as well," Fu Dog adds.

"Cool, we finally be able to speak face to face," Jake said.

!

Elsewhere -

XJ9 or Jenny was busy as usually as she with XJ8 track down some rouge animal machines. The merge had brought with it a world that had been wipe clean of life and only brought back to life by the A.I. Gaia. Along with humans that live in a world that have been teraformed by machine like animals, in the ruins of a technology advance world. Short story Jenny with her sisters went and help save the world with a young woman name Aloy from the evil A.I. Hades from activating all the old war machines and the mountain size metal devils.

Now in the rebuilt GAIA Prime, Ms. Wakeman Jenny's mom was able to restart GAIA and get all the cauldrons under control. Stopping the animals from attacking humans and getting all the sub A.I.s back under Gaia's control. Now she's the CEO of GAIA Prime that uses the teraforming technology to help make the world a better place. Like turning ruin fields into fertile fields and cleaning polluted waters, and using the bio-fuel that the grazer animals make into the new main fuel source instead of oil.

Jenny used the cauldrons to upgrade her sisters, giving them new bodies that are like hers. Now each of them are shattered around the country to help protect the nation. Seeing how Skyway Patrol was disbanded after the current government was formed, saw how incompetent they are in doing anything without tons of paperwork being filed to do anything. Not to mention that they used a pigeon to deliver attack forms to let Skyway Patrol to do anything. A new unit was form name S.C.P. Secure, Contain, Protect, which now is running all of the old Skyway Patrol bases and are actually doing the job in protecting without all the paperwork that use to have to be filed first.

Jenny and her sisters are now working with the SCP in keeping the US safe. Containing any dangerous creatures and arresting people, placing them in cells design to hold them. Her world already had supervillains so there were already people who know how to safely contain people with superpowers. There are other agencies that deal with strange things too, like the one that dealt with a demon family and onis who could summon ninjas. All of them are working together to handle any big treat.

Jenny and her sisters have also been called to help with big problems around the world. Like the crash alien ship in Russia and stop the aliens plans in irradiating the planet to make it their new home. The XJ sisters stop the aliens and the new Russian government took over the crash site. But that was the easy part as Russia had a civil war in who is in control, with the aliens called the Blisk backing one of the sides till the XJ sisters expose them. The Russians got a new government up and running but still cleaning up from the civil war. Other countries are still fighting their own civil wars in who is running the country or have split their countries apart.

Jenny and her sisters enjoy having people who like having them around. Not taking them for granted in all that they do in saving the day. And that they're not seen as easily replaceable like their mom sees them, which is why all the sisters have been avoiding being with their mom. Each of them are now living in one of the cauldrons for their home base, where they can recharge their power cells, refuel, and rearm themselves. And they been getting along with GAIA who they view as their aunt, who still send them to deal with rogue machines that appear now and then.

"For some reason the rogue machines have been appearing in the area around both Equestia and the Candy Kingdom," GAIA informed XJ9.

"Is there a unaccounted cauldron near there?" XJ9 ask.

"There isn't but the machines aren't just mine, there are Robco robots showing up as well," GAIA said.

"Maybe a vault or a group of robots like Captain Ironside's crew?" XJ9 ask. "Or maybe someone like the Mechanist?"

"Yes that's what I'm thinking as well," GAIA said.

"So who's the closest?" XJ9 ask.

"XJ6 is the closest," GAIA said.

"Alright better inform everyone who needs to know," XJ9 said. She's happy that her sisters get to go around and save the day like her and they're much happier. But she doesn't go out as much anymore as she's stuck in her sector unless her sisters need help and even then it's the closest sisters who comes to the aide of the one who calls for help. Then again she is now part of a real family and not just a project that her mom made and then turns off and sticks her in the basement to replace her with a new sister.

!

In Canterlot Castle -

Sunset sat in her office as she looks over the latest sales reports and figures from all the assets that now belong to her, after her mother Celestia step down. Which she didn't had much choice, not after Sunset drop the bombshell that she abandon her because she wasn't what she wanted and replace her with a student who would bark and jump when told. Her own daughter who she took in to raised and then cast aside when she wasn't the tool she wanted.

Now she rules with her aunt Luna and cousin Cadance over Equestia in this new world. Sunset prove herself as a ruler by heading the charges that were needed to be done to keep the kingdom together. As a unicorn by birth and thanks to being transformed into a human which she is now stuck as, she knows how both sides think and act. She managed to get Equestia be like a Native American land, once the new government began to get everything up and running across the country again. They're self governing on the most part but still follow the laws of the state and the federal.

Sunset had her hands full in getting the ponies to get use to the new worlds they're in and how much of their magic is now gone. All the spell casting magic is now gone. All the unicorns lost their spell casting magic with only them able to use limited telekinesis, in them only able to lift small and light objects on their own. The pegasuses can still fly but for the other ponies they're now normal. All the ponies use to be able to pick up think with their hooves by magic, which now without it, they been force to use their mouths and special hoof tools to pick things up now. The Earth ponies are the only ones who can still pick things up with their hooves unlike the other two tribes. No more spell casting magic, weather control, or fast growing crops, no more cutie marks or the ability that came with it. Needless to say the ponies as Sunset remembers them, all panic and ran around screaming.

Once she was sitting on the throne Sunset quickly went to work to get things into order. Firing all the guards and having them replace by humans who actually do the job in protecting then doing nothing and leaving it to a group of young ponies to do it instead. The only way the old guards would be able to get their old jobs back would be retraining by human standards so that, when something happens they actually show up. Which after the whole Changeling invasion with the only ones who did anything to stop it were the human polices while the royal guards were nowhere to be found and only showed up afterwards. Gave Sunset all the excuse she needed to fired them on the spot, both Luna and the real Cadance agreed with her. Seeing how none of them were there to help during the battle, the captain was under mind control and Celestia was going with a wedding when there was a threat to the kingdom, which discredit her.

Sunset still had to go to school but on her spare time she help run things with Luna and Cadance. Who followed her plan in turning Equestia into a resort, once things had settle down and there was a government to run the infrastructure to keep the country running. Other countries weren't lucky and are still in chaos, with other countries who got everything in order helping where they can.

As for the human counterparts of the ponies, the local government is still around helping to run the new Equestia. Sunset plan to turn Equestia into a resort town went well, the money was coming in from people who wanted time away from the chaos back home. They also made money from the crops, the gem mines with the growing gem crystals and gold mines where the bits came from. And the biggest draw of people who went crazy over cute talking ponies.

The phone on Sunset's desk rang and she answers it. She talk to the person on the other end before ending the call. She began calling another number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Danny, I need you and Dani to look into something for me," Sunset said to her heroes for hirer.

"What is it this time?" Danny ask his boss.

"It seems that the machines and robots that have been causing trouble are being drawn to here for some reason. Got a call from the SCP about one of the XJ sisters, 6 coming over to look into the matter. You and Dani while on patrol are to help her whenever you can," Sunset said.

"Right away boss," Danny said before hanging up.

"Calling on your hired heroes again?" a voice ask her.

"What is it Discord?" Sunset ask not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

"Oh you're no fun," Discord said appearing in front of her.

"Well seeing how you lost all the reality bending magic you use to have with only your shape shifting powers left. You're not that scary compared to what the other worlds have to offer. Besides after getting to know you, all you really needed were people who unlike the ponies who ran and scream if they couldn't control it, found you funny and wanted to be your friends," Sunset said.

"Finally taking Celestia's lessons to heart?" Discord ask.

"She made a better teacher then mother," Sunset said bitterly. "That's why she's a teacher with her human counterpart."

"Well you are running things better and more open to things different. Like giving me a royal pardon after having served my time," Discord said.

"The SCP have been imprisoning people like you ever since they were setup. And with your knowledge of things that are chaos in nature, it's better to have you around to help then being imprison. Mom just cuddled the ponies too much, they're still scared of humans because we eat meat," Sunset said.

"Yes you eating porkchops at the royal party with the other meat eaters did shock many of the ponies," Discord said.

"Well they just have to get use to it," Sunset said before looking up at Discord. "So why you drop by? Is it about Twilight?"

"Nope sorry still can't find a hair of her," Discord said.

"She needs to be found. Cadance and Luna are worried sick about her, I thought she would be just mom's lap dog but she did try to expose the Changelings, till the merge did it for her," Sunset said.

"Yes, I have heard of things like that happening but never been apart of it before. Shorts out all magic when it happens no matter how powerful like freeing me. But that Star Butterfly destroying casting magic now that's something else," Discord said.

"That's why I have you on the payroll. You know things that no one else knows," Sunset said. It was Discord who revealed that because of certain actions all taking place at the same time in the world that are whole when they merged, is the reason why it happen as it did. Star's dimension would had only merged with the ones closest to hers. But as Discord said because of people doing something that open a hole in time and space at that very moment, the number of worlds merged got bigger, not to mention bits and pieces of others.

"Also there is something strange about Gravity Falls. I can enter and leave whenever I want but I'm sure that if I was at full power I wouldn't be able to leave," Discord said.

"Aunt Luna said the same thing when she first visit the town. What do you make of it?" Sunset ask.

"I have no idea. I heard of places that are design to trap beings once they enter but never encounter one myself," Discord said.

"Well I guess I can always ask Star when she gets here. She and her family are coming to stay for the summer," Sunset said.

"Oh that's great, I always wanted to meet her," Discord said.

"Well from what I was told your show is a big hit at Echo Creek," Sunset said.

"I really should had visited the human world when I had the chance. They're so much more fun then ponies," Discord said.

"The show wouldn't be held back by the shows budget if you had," Sunset said.

"Also I heard that the bubblegum princess is up to something... again," Discord said.

"She's still not use to not being in charge anymore," Sunset said.

"Having tracking devices on all of her subjects does that. The Land of Ooo is something that I would had love to see when it was still a magical land. With all the different worlds mixing together caused a big mess, with how things work in one world no longer working at all. During our little card games Prismo told me how some worlds followed the mindset like for example a horror movie. All the dumb things like splitting up and the cops never showing up till it's all over is just how it works. Now in this merge universe all of those things like that just don't work. Like all those martial artists who thought they could still beat anything just because they punch hard, it really hit them hard when they tried that on people armed with guns who weren't from their world," Discord said.

"Speaking of which there isn't any why for Prismo to just wish things back to how they were?" Sunset ask.

"For the last time he can't, not to mention all of his wishes are monkey paw type wishes. All of his wishes always have a catch to them, unless it's a very bad wish to begin with like the Lich wishing for no life. The only one who would be able to do it would be Glob who is extreme for me. Even with Betty being merged with Glob, that's one door that nobody should ever open. Besides with the entire universe merged with other and all those pocket universes like my home, to just rip them apart would cause more problems then solve them," Discord said.

"So anyway of contacting someone who can?" Sunset ask.

"The ones who do are the beyond good or evil types that don't care enough to help. Unless its something that cause the universe they're in charge of to be destroyed. And Prismo told me that his boss and the others are ok with the changes and are working together to keep things in order," Discord said.

"Of course," Sunset sighed. "What is Bubblegum doing?"

"The usual, spying on people and keeping her people safe, undercutting you in sales in candy," Discord said.

"Of course she is," Sunset said having taken a dislike with Bubblegum for all of her spying and hidden plans. Reminds her too much of her mom.

"She is also been studying all the things that happen in Gravity Falls. She's been sending Fin and Jake in to look around and take pictures of all the people living there and other things," Discord said.

"Any ideas?" Sunset ask.

"I'll say it's a weak spot that opens to other dimensions. While you can open portals to other worlds, it's easier to open one where it's the weakest, like breaking a wall where there's a crack. And would explain all the things that keep on appearing around Gravity Falls. The crack won't allow anything that powerful to slip through but till it's sealed things will keep on appearing," Discord said.

"At least Tartarus is up and running to hold the sapient ones that are dangerous," Sunset said.

"Celly really didn't like you handing over the prison for the deal you made with the government," Discord said.

"It's not like there was any reason to hold onto it. All the prisoners escape when the merge happen. Which besides the magic cells the only guard was the dog with 3 heads," Sunset said. (3)

"Well whatever they're doing there is big," Discord said having seen all the construction going on over there.

"Building it to be a real prison and expanding it. Locking away people and things that are simply too dangerous to ever be allowed to be let loose," Sunset said.

"Like the Changeling Queen?" Discord ask.

"Have no idea where they lock her away. The magic of the Changelings magic thing disappeared and the only one that didn't change was her," Sunset said.

"Well have a show to do," Discord said as he transforms into a bird and flew out the window.

Sunset went back to work on the plans she's working on to keep Equestia running. Not to mention the school work she still needs to do. She might be a ruler of Equestia, but she is still underage and expected to have an education. And the only reason why she goes to the same school, is that it be too much of a bother to go to one of those ivy schools that are still running. Not to mention she's already dealing with stuck up nobles who think they're better then anyone else.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With how much of a crapsack world Invader Zim's Earth is with almost all the humans very dumb to the point where someone like Zim can do what he does and no one even notice him. People from a more realistic setting would avoid them at all cost.

2 - The sad part is that even with a school that has monsters and other non humans going to it with the human children. It's still school with all the pains that come with it.

3 - The fictions where people actually know about the magical and supernatural world and do their best to live with each other is low. Thanks to it's just makes a better story for the magic world to remain fearful that the muggles will always just go to war just because of how people acted in the past. Instead of making a plot where it's the younger generation who made the changes and stop listening to their elders in how to act towards each other. Like in real life where younger people who don't care about what so and so did in the past, makes a friend out of someone according to how the elders say they should be bitter enemies.

3 - With how useless all the guards are, I'm surprise how one 3 headed guard dog kept the big bad villains from escaping.

!


	3. Tourist Tapped

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Fusion Falls -

Dipper was busy as he stack the shelves with packages of candy from the Candy Kingdom as well as Willy Wonka's candy. Both her and Mabel are working for the summer in The Mystery Shack where tons of displays of things like the Ham-pire, a piece of ham with vampire teeth is on display. Which is just a con that Stan made up to lure in tourist but he does have several items that are the real deal, like the flesh eating blanket is kept behind a plastic cage. An old army canteen that never runs out of water, a bottle of cough syrup that also never runs dry, which Stan bottles and sells as Mystery Water and Mystery cough syrup. A chair when anyone sits on it will fart, a giant stone head that breaths, a wheel from an ancient ship creaks, groans, and occasionally thunders. There is also 4 jars of red, green, blue, and yellow slime that all sing in a wordless, barbershop style harmony.

There is also the Dollar Bill vending machine that Stan gotten a hold of somehow. It has the upper body of a automaton of a man dress like in old times which can still talk and greet customers. There is even a kinetoscope that shows a Battleship Bay of Columbia where both of them came from before the floating city came crashing down. After the merge happen it caused things to short out for a couple of minutes before everything powered back on. Which wasn't long enough for the floating city to survive from falling out of the sky, right after they had attack New York City in their world.

Which is a good thing as many of the white survivors are all racist bigots of the old times racist, with the other races who survived the fall who were little more then slave labor, finding a more welcoming world then what they're use to in their world. The white racist survivors have been shattered around the country so that the toxic city of theirs couldn't be remade, many of them are struggling to find a new way of life in a world that's so different from what they're use to. With how they think and act many quickly found themselves being beaten or killed, while other found that there were little jobs open to them. Which caused many to settle near the crash site of their old city, which the number of survivors is only a few hundreds thanks to how far they fell and that no one wanted to help them in the first place not with their own problems because of the merge. Which left the survivors building a ramshackle settlement where they struggle to survive.

Somehow Stan managed to get his hands on some of the surviving items from Columbia. Like some Dimwit and Duke puppets still in the arcade machine of Flawless Flinklock that still works, some toys, a voxophone, and a big doll of some sort of birdman robot. A working Sky-hook in a glass case, along side with a display of a dozen silver eagles. And a complete collection of Vigor bottles, Old Man Winter a blue bottle with the top being the upper head of an old bearded and bald man, Ironsides a bottle shape like a ship, Peeping Tom a green bottle shape like a woman covering her chest with a folding hand fan, Possession a green bottle with a woman reclining on top, Bucking Bronco a bronze bottle of the upper half of a horse with a cowboy riding on it, Murder of Crows a blue and black bottle with a crow's head on top, Devil's Kiss a red bottle shape like a female demon, Shock Jockey a purple bottle with a jockey riding on a lightning bolt on top, Charge a green bottle shape like a ram's head, Undertow a blue bottle with a tentacle for the cork, and Return to Sender a bronze bottle shape like an ancient Greek soldier, which are all empty. From what Dipper heard there's a big black market for bottles that still have something in them as well as their counterparts plasmids. Seeing how they give people superpowers.

Dipper has been reading a lot of newspaper articles since the merge to keep up with all the goings ons. Some are about places he never heard about while others are about more normal things. Like one article showed how the lesser known tech company Prometheus labs had somehow successfully bought out the assets of the the now defunct companies of Aperture Science and Black Messa.

The article briefly recaps how black Mesa was apparently merged while it was conducting a very dangerous interdemensional experiment, details are still sketchy. But it seems the merger blunted most of potentially disastrous consequences that COULD have happened. But it still devastated the nearby cities. Many of the staff was arrested and the rest of the companies assets were liquidated. And Aperture science...well it was basically a death trap run by a lunatic, so that was liquidated as well.

It briefly mentioned how the new government agency SCP were still helping the ongoing Vortignaut refugee crisis, before summing up the article on how Prometheus lab had now reorganized/renamed itself as the now promising tech superpower Anderson Robotics... how was now giving a large reward for info the missing S.S. Borealius. (1)

Mabel was busy out back feeding the live attractions that Stan managed to get somehow. One is a piranha plant that people pay to feed, the same goes for the Scampfire a spiderlike thing that is a living campfire that people pay overprice marshmallows to feed. 5 vampire fruit bats in a large walk in bird cage, a jackalope in its own pen and an orthros name Frank who is a two headed dog all from Equestria who acts as the guard dog for the shack. There is also the strider the machine animal that Stan gotten into a pen and used to make the bio-fuel called blaze it makes from the plant matter it eats.

There is also two other human employees who work at the shack with them. There's Soos the handyman of the shack who can fix just about anything and Wendy who works behind the counter. There is also the Mr. Handy that Stan somehow got his hands on who helps and repairs the machines around the shack. Both the twins were told not to bother the Mr. Handy as it is dangerous if handled wrong.

The Mr. Handy's are from the Robco company that makes them along with Protectrons. Because of them being radioactive they're a hot issue in having them around but because of how useful they are, they been rebuilt to be able to use the power cells of the machine animals. Of course there are the rogue ones and older models that are still around. Dipper has no idea if the Mr. Handy Stan has is one of the older types or not. The Mr. Handy has the pincer arm, buzz-saw and torch arms. Stan has named the Mr. Handy, Rusty seeing how it was rusty till Soos fix it up.

Stan has also showed the twins around town when they went into town for supplies. Since the merge and the close location to Equstia, Canterlot City, and the Candy Kingdom, people have been moving into the town for a cheaper place to live. There is alot of construction work being done around the town with new homes and apartment buildings being built. And with new people new stores and businesses are also opening up. There is also a mall in the town which is also a big draw for people who drive along the highway to stop by. Which also draws people from the nearby town of Peach Creek which doesn't have a mall.

Peach Creek is a suburban town that ended up next to Gravity Falls after the merge, consisting of newly-built houses sitting on the edge of some larger town or city that can be seen looming away on the horizon. Peach Creek still maintains its suburban roots, with all types of greenery including the woods and the creek. Yet Peach Creek still has some traces of urban development, such as the junkyard, the construction site and the trailer park. It also has a downtown area with many highways leading in and out. Which the highways were either destroyed or became apart of the new highway that leads out of the valley, connecting to either Equestria, Canterlot or the Candy Kingdom.

There is also the Maw, which is now like one of those mega blocks in those future sci-fi cities where it's like a city withing one building. When it first appeared after the merge people didn't know what it was till they look inside and found a horror show within. There were these sagging, gluttonous creatures that look human but were so big and fat. They attack and ate some of the first people who enter the Maw, causing the highway patrol and the local police to seal it off till a swat team could be sent to handle it along with the national guard. Which took a couple of days with all the chaos that was happening after the merge. By then the guests as they were called from the ships logbook called the creatures, had eaten just about everything and turn on each other.

A search of the ship found the owner of the Maw who is a tall slender woman who dressed as a geisha and wore a mask to hide her ugly face. She been dead for several days with no signs of how she was killed. Her personal journals revealed much of her world and what happens to the guests who board the Maw, not to mention the children that she brings on board. They become food for the new guests who come on board.

Searching the Maw and dealing with the remaining guests and the giant leeches that walk on two legs. They found the remaining children who still lived, as well as the gnome like creatures who are children who were transformed by the Lady. They also found the Janitor with both his arms cut off and died of blood lost. An old woman was found in a flooded section of the lower levels. Shadow creatures with porcelain masks, who were wipe out by flashlights. A creature found in the shoe pit that was hunted and killed. But for the two chefs they found no trace of them.

Once it was empty, the Maw become home to people that had nowhere else to go. Which started when Lumpy Space Princess moved in taking it over along with Marceline the vampire queen and Simon Petrikov. Followed by them came the house people who seek a safer place to live, along with Donny the grass ogre. Followed by more and more as time went by, with Simon Petrikov acting as the mayor of the Maw. Who also have a bunch of Mr. Handy's, Protectrons, and Securitrons who act as guards and work crew to keep up the upkeep of the Maw. How they got ahold of all those robots is something that Lumpy Space Princess just said that she found them near Las Vegas, how she manage to reprogram them and everything not to mention how she got all of them to the Maw. Which is a really long story that many just give up on listing to seeing how Lumpy Space Princess kept changing the story with each retelling.

Simon been rebuilding the Maw using the robots to make the man made island. Some of it became living spaces while others became a factory where the waste and trash is sorted and recycled, with the rest being used as fuel for the many engines of the Maw. Which powers the Maw and also provides power to the power grid, which is how the Maw makes money. And with no one having claimed the Maw, Simon was able to become the owner thanks to no one else claiming it. And using the treasure that Marceline had gathered up over the centuries, she brought the land that the Maw rest on.

Then there was Equestria and the Candy Kingdom that both Dipper and Mabel are very interested to going to see. Not to mention that with the Camp Lakebottom grand opening for human and non human children to learn to become friends with each other. There be plenty of kids of all kinds for them to meet over the summer. With all the things that they can do, Dipper figures that it will be a interesting summer after all.

"Dipper I need you to go into the forest and put up some signs," Stan said handing Dipper a hammer, nails and the signs.

"Alright," Dipper said grabbing the things he needs. But he wonders why he's so willing to do it, like there's something telling him to just do it.

"And remember if you see some strange creature in the woods. Make sure they use currency that I can use before you tell them how to get to the shack. I'm tried of those guys trying to barter or trade something like acorns and berries," Stan said.

"Yes Stan," Dipper said as he left the shack with something guiding him as if he had already walk the path long ago.

Walking into the wood Dipper began to hammer up signs in places that just seems to be where it did so before. Ever since the merge he kept having flashes of a rundown apartment and something that looks to be Mabel with a pig skull for a head, saying they're be together forever. He's been doing things by himself and spending less time with Mabel who wants him to be with her more.

As Dipper walk through the woods, he spotted some people and other things in the forest. He spotted someone in a yellow raincoat running through the woods with a plastic bag in their hands. Wendy and Soos told him about someone digging in the trash and running off when anyone came close during the first couple of months of the merge, since then the yellow coat is only seen every now and then. Walking up a hill Dipper got a good overview of some parts of the town and the lake, where the summer camp is located at. He did spot a pair, a man and a woman who are dress alike but couldn't make out more, what caught his eyes was that they're dress as if they came out of the 1800's or something. He also spotted someone in a dark suit walking away from him into the forest, and the only thing he could make out was their bald head that's pale. Dipper just shook it off as with all the people and creatures that have appeared since the merged someone like that isn't out of place anymore.

Then Dipper came across a pine tree that's covered in moss and mushrooms. The tree drew him in as if he needed to go to it. Dipper didn't know how he knew, he just felt around the truck till he found the hidden compartment that's been curved into the truck. Opening the metal door he found a machine of somekind inside and he just flip the switch on top of it. Opening another hidden compartment this time on the ground nearby. Looking down into the hole, he saw an old book with golden hand print on the cover, which had six fingers on it. He reach in and pulled the book out, blowing the dust away and began flipping through the book but felt like he was rereading something he had read before.

!

Canterlot Castle -

Sunset walk down the hall to greet the guests that have just arrived. With summer break Sunset is able to go back to important work instead of wasting time in school. Which said school has been merged with the castle resulting in some construction here and there to separate what's the school and which part is the castle. Which how much a mess the castle became with the school merging with it, the government work is done in the town hall of human Equestria, while the castle part of the school has become the residents of the royal family and staff. As well as a dorm for students who live on campus and for V.I.P. guests for the castle part.

The school is still a high school for grades 7 to 12, but what use to be the royal guard section a community college. Basically the whole castle school been separated into three parts that are walled off from each other, with construction still going on to build more buildings for the different schools. The college part is still being built and new buildings being made to the other parts of castle as well. Once Sunset fired the guards and moved the government parts to the human government buildings, it freed alot of space in the castle for the school part. For guards, Sunset just hired human guards to replace the pony ones with only the ponies who were retrained by human standards allowed to have their jobs back. Which the royal guards are more of a security force then an army, as that's one of the things that needed to be cut so Equestria would be independent.

"Sunset," the pony Celestia said as she caught up with her daughter.

She's been adjusting to life without magic or being able to move the sun around anymore. She woke up many times trying to move the sun when she remembered that she couldn't do that anymore. And the biggest change being that she no longer wore her crown as it now belongs to her daughter Sunset, who is nothing like the little pony she remembered. Which Sunset coldly told her that she is who made her into the person she is now.

"What you want?" Sunset ask coldly. Their relationship is still a cold one since the merge with Sunset barely talking to her.

"It's about the changes that you have done," Celestia said. "Disbanding the army has caused much unrest."

"If any of the old staff want their jobs back they just have to be retrained in doing them. The guards you had were just a joke. When is the last time they actually did anything besides cleaning up afterwards? The pony army isn't worth the money to have around, which is the reason why I disbanded them to help with the deals that, I made with the government to keep our independents. Besides the human guards I hired actually do their jobs instead of just waiting for someone else to do their jobs for them. And I didn't fired all of them, I reassigned some of them to other jobs," Sunset said.

"You have the Wonderbolts doing air shows for the tourists," Celestia said.

"And the remaining guards as nothing but for show for the attractions, while the real guards are behind the scene. What's your point?" Sunset ask.

"There are many who are now jobless," Celestia said.

"Being a mother to all of your ponies, just not the one that actually mattered," Sunset said. Causing Celestia to stop as she stared at Sunset.

"Sunset please, I wasn't the mother you needed, but the ponies are still scared of all the changes," Celestia said remembering how their first meeting with each other ended, with her in tears of losing any bond she once had with her daughter.

"And that's the reason why they need me to lead them. They're use and expect you to handle everything themselves, which is why they're having such a hard time adjusting to our new world. No more magic or being able to control their environment anymore, having to stop using bits and using the currency that the rest of the nation uses. The only reason things haven't gone worse is how I been taking charge of things. I had to make so many deals I had to make just so that Equestria would still be as close as an independent kingdom as it is?" Sunset ask.

"Many, I have seen the files that Luna and Cadance have shared with me," Celestia said.

"Knowing that the ponies wouldn't survive without a princess leading and telling them what to do. I had to make choices that you couldn't when it came to your little ponies. I managed to get us the status of a reservation so that we be able to have self-governance. I turn much of Equestria into a popular holiday spot for the nations of this new world. With how the farms aren't doing well, and the mines of gems and metals that we have aren't up to the standards of the other races that came with us, seeing how ponies grew most of the food and traded for the things we need. The tourism industry is the only thing that keeps Equestria afloat. So I have to take steps to keep the industry fatcats and the tourist happy. Including passing laws that strip away many things that the ponies once took for granted. Giving out land leashes to selling land so that hotels and businesses can be built, while forcing the ponies who use to live there out. But it's that or total economic collapse with us losing our independents like others who tried the samething," Sunset explains.

"They fear you," Celestia said.

"What's your point?" Sunset ask.

"Don't you want to be loved?" Celestia ask.

"Pointless seeing how well that turned out for you," Sunset said.

"Sunset you spread fear with what you're doing and there's the selling off so many relics and artifacts. You have emptied most of the treasury and have been taking assets from ponies," Celestia said.

"You have any idea how much it cost to modernize a country not to mention the entire economy being based on farming, which depended upon magic to grow plants, which are failing by the way. Have to retool the farms that are left, teach the ponies to abandon their traditions so that they won't lose their farms and get them modern equipments that have to be custom made to be used by ponies? It was easier to just abandon that and go with tourist base economy. Which even with me stripping most of the junk from the castle and emptying the vaults, I still needed to take out loans from banks to have the funding for all of it. The ponies just belly ache about all the things I have to do just to keep this kingdom afloat when we're so deep in the red," Sunset said. (2)

"You're being a tyrant to them," Celestia said.

"I have to be the bad guy, the villainess to get things done around here. With how the ponies are like, I have to be to get them to accept that there's no going back to how things use to be. Besides the humans and other races do appreciate what I have been doing, seeing how the ponies use to have more rights then other races while under your rule. And it's only because of our human counterparts that we haven't become bankrupt yet, seeing how they're willing to give up things so that things won't become worse unlike your ponies," Sunset said.

"I was only protecting our subjects," Celestia said.

"And under the old laws the ponies always had more rights, always had their word have more weight, can just dump their children onto other relatives or just let them take care of themselves for years at a time, build anywhere they want without making sure that no one else uses that piece of land, not to mention allowing them be bigots to any race that isn't like them. Now that I have strip them of those rights as well as others, with this world unable to be controlled like the old one, the ponies are being fearful. Mainly because of how much of control freaks they are, Everfree forest is just a normal forest but is a nightmare and a place of evil because, nature there take care of themselves. Not to mention that cutie marks are how ponies tell what job they're suited for and they can't work in any other field but that, unless their talent isn't one that would allow them to work a job. Which now in a magicless world is meaningless, and I gotten rid of that old system and strip the nobles of their power seeing how they didn't do anything to help me or anything else after the merge," Sunset said.

"They pester me to have their status back," Celestia said.

"As if that changes anything or you have any real power anymore. With the world changing many of the ex-nobles lost their wealth and power they once had, I just took away their meaningless titles. Yes it's all they had left for many but there is no reason for nobles who don't do anything," Sunset said. "Which is also why you're a teacher now. Seeing how little you actually do to with things that matter. And yes I already know about your plan of teaching Twilight. Being the tricksters mentor, sending her and her ex-friends to handle problems. Like not even helping when Discord broke free, yes sending her all the reports did help her but you did nothing else but that. And look what that got you. Her mental state was so mess up that once she saw you as I see you, it completely broke her view of the world around her, causing her to break down. Instead of putting her into a mental ward like I wanted to help her. You just gave her to her parents to look after her, which allowed her to escape and disappear," Sunset said.

"I know I failed you and her," Celestia said.

"Then stop helping and thinking that you have any say in anything anymore. If I didn't go and gotten the human police to help the changelings would had taken over. For all of your talk of things like making friends, in the end you don't have friends just subjects. Who you treated better then me who you should care more. But then again you banish aunt Luna to the moon all by herself. So why should I ever think you could be a mother," Sunset said leaving Celestia in the hallway in tears again.

Once outside Sunset saw the bus with the Butterfly family. Star with her parents River and Moon, Eclipsa, her husband Globgor and their daughter Meterora, they also brought along the Diaz family with their children Marco and Mariposa. There is also Pony Head a floating unicorn head, Kelly a woolett, and Buff Frog with his kids who are going to be taken on another bus to camp Lakebottom. Looking at the frog children, Sunset remembered that two of them were conjoined by their heads but with some surgery, they're separate, with metal skull caps where they use to be connected.

They're not the only royal family either as there is Melody from the underwater kingdom who is half mermaid and human. She's going to Camp Lakebottom and her grandfather King Triton ask Sunset to keep an eye on her. And with his kingdom having control of that underwater city with the advance technology and plasmids, she hopes in being on friendly terms with his granddaughter she can stamp out a good trade deal with him. There is also Korra the avatar who unlike many still has her powers like the other benders but she can't use the avatar state anymore, and Asami Sato both of whom are spending the summer here as a vacation. Both of them just wanted to spend some time alone with each other.

"Welcome to Equestria," Sunset greeted them as she walks up to the guests and give them the grand tour she really needs to sell them a great vacation and bring in more people with deep pockets.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

The 3 original camp counselors of the summer camp, Sawyer a lovable zombie, with a multipurpose tool taking the place of his left hand, Armand a sasquatch with a passion for performing arts, and Rosebud a short, bitter woman who serves as the camp's cook. All 3 of them are excited to have their summer camp having been remodeled and made bigger, as the summer camp for humans and non humans to make friends with each other. Kids from all races and across the country even some from other countries are coming over for the summer. Even their first 3 campers were also coming back, McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt.

With how big the camp has gotten thanks to donations and privet funding, they hired more workers for the camp. There's David and Gwen who were camp counselors for their old camp Cambell, with Quartermaster the groundskeeper. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce who because of the merge ending up with their camp in the middle of Everfree forest with all the dangerous animals in it. Their camp was moved by the help of a gumball guardian who just carried the empty buildings and place them in their new home of Lakebottom, when the two camps merged together. And it was actually cheaper to just move the camp buildings of camp Everfree to Lakebottom then building new buildings. There is also Mr. Slinkman who is a smart, nice and friendly banana slug who has legs and arms. He came to work for the camp after Camp Kidney was closed down, when the scout master of the camp Lumpus was arrested.

There is also Huntress Wizard who after losing her magic took up using a real bow and is going to teach archery. Harry Potter who moved to the states after the merged and is working at the camp. The security guards for the camp, Sasha Nein, Razputin Aquato, Lili Zanotto, and Oleander. All 4 of them use to be Psychonauts before the government agency closed it's doors when the funding was cut. Seeing how they're skilled with their psychic powers, they made good security for the summer camp.

Then there's Bill the swim teacher who is a gillman who look like the creature from the black lagoon. Violet who is a sphinx who is a cat woman with wings on her back. Sam a pigman who is the camp's nurse. Mesa who is a 20 foot tall treewoman who looks like one of the Ents in Lord of the Rings but has a woman's face. Then there are some local teens of Gravity Falls working there for the summer, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson.

The buses of campers are unloading all the campers which are made up of many different races. The children are being broken up into groups with girls one side and the boys on the other. Where they waited in line as David and Gloriosa Daisy sat at tables checking off names and assigning the kids cabins. There are also 4 protectron's who were gifted to the camp, two fire bridadiers who have internal cryo-guns, a utility one and a guardian. There are also 5 eyebots that can keep track of the campers on walks through the woods, and a Mr. Handy who helps out in the kitchen.

"Hi Jake," Juniper said spotting her fellow magical guardian. She isn't alone as her friends Jody Irwin, Ophelia Ramirez, Roger Radcliffe, and Lila came along for the trip. As well as Monroe who even with Jun no longer being the Te Xuan Ze still tagged along for research of the magic of Gravity Falls. Both of Jun's brothers stayed home as she wanted to really hang out with her friends for a change. Both Ray Ray and Dennis are looking after things back home, with them having made friends with some of the new non humans that showed up after the merged.

"Hi Juniper, it's nice to see you face to face," Jake said shaking her hand.

"Cool we finally get to meet your west coast counterpart," Spud said.

"Hi girl," Trixie said as she and Rose walk over to them having collected their bags from the bus.

"Hi Monroe," Fu Dog said to his fellow magical dog.

"So here because of the strange magic?" Juniper ask.

"You too?" Jake ask.

"Yeah," Juniper said.

"You guys are here to study magic?" Lincoln ask standing behind the group with Ronnie, Clyde and Dib.

"Hey aren't you guys the ones who exposed that green alien with that lame getup that fooled everyone in the City?" Rose ask.

"Yeah that's us. I mean all he wore was a wig and contacts. I can't believe people in the City are that dumb," Ronnie said.

"Try being one of the few smart people," Dib said.

"You're Dip, Gaz brother," Spud said.

"Yup," Dib said.

"So we're all here to see what's with all the strange magic here?" Juniper ask and got nods in agreement.

"Is it passive or spell casting?" Jody ask.

"Passive," Fu Dog said.

"There isn't any spell casting magic left," Monroe said. (3)

"Well we have collected magical items from around the world to see if the magic here recharges them," Clyde said.

"Or you can just ask the magical creatures of Gravity Falls," Lila said.

"Are there any sasquatchs besides Armand here?" Ophelia ask.

"Just abominable Bro-Man," Lila said.

"He has a blog and he's a total bro, showing all the bro stuff he does living in his mountain cave," Roger said.

"Wait how does...," Trixie began asking but stop as a bigfoot who is a bro and has a blog while living in a mountain cave isn't the strangest thing since the merge.

A scream caught everyone's attention as a golfcart with a boy and a girl came crashing through the treeline. The cart twist and turn as the boy driving the cart avoided campers and camp staff. Till they came to Mesa who simply grab the cart and lifted it off the ground with the wheels spinning.

"Would you stop it," Mesa said to Dipper who removed his foot from the pedal.

"YOU ALL NEED TO RUN!" Mabel shouted.

"From what?" Juniper ask.

"GNOMES ARE COMING!" Dipper shouted.

You mean those little guys with the pointy hats? What's so scary about them?" Jake ask.

Bursting out of the forest came a giant just as tall as Mesa but is a giant body made up of bodies. The giant took the form of gnome, which is made up of hundreds of gnomes all holding onto each other to make the giant. The giant gnome came charging into the camp, sending campers running away from it. Mesa place the golf cart on the ground and charge at the giant gnome, which the gnomes that made up the body simply open a hole in the form they made letting the giant tree woman to go through with them tripping her sending her falling to the ground. Who also fell onto some of the security team of psychics who were running up from behind the gnome to stop it. The protectrons and eyebots flew into action as they used their blasters set to stun on the gnomes, knocking gnomes off the giant.

The giant swung its arm sending several gnomes flying at Mabel and Dipper as living missiles before turning their attention to the robots and camp workers. The gnomes grab onto Dipper and Mabel knocking them out of the cart, as the giant gnome was knocking down the robots and camp workers. Juniper and the other kids seeing them in trouble came to their aid knocking the gnomes away. Jake meanwhile transform into his dragon form and began breathing fire at the giant gnome forcing it backwards as the gnomes avoided the flames. Till the giant gnome grabbed a log that's used for campers to sit on and used it as a bat to knock Jake down to the ground, with him landing near the other kids who had fought off the gnomes that held Dipper and Mabel, causing them to flee back to the giant gnome and going back to their places in the giant.

The giant gnome made up of gnomes loom over the children but stop as the gnomes that made up the giant, stop and stared at something behind the children. The children turn around to see a column of water raising out of the lake. The column transform into a giant fist and grab the giant gnome, taking it within itself. The water began to twist and turn breaking the giant apart as the gnomes lost their grips with each other. Then a ball of water with all the gnomes came flying out and was thrown deep into the forest. All but Jeff who had jump off from top of the giant gnome as the giant water hand grabbed the others.

"Good thing I was here," Korra said as she and the rest of the tour group lead by Sunset went along with Buff Frog to see the summer camp where his kids be staying at.

"That's one bad guy taken care of," Star said.

"No it's not the bad guy," Mabel said.

"What?" Star ask.

"That was just the minions," Dipper said.

"Then who's the bad guy?" Korra ask.

A shriek from the air got everyone's attention as a giant winged creature slam down from the sky, landing on top of the bus. The eyes of the giant's bird like head turn from yellow to red upon seeing it's target. Standing over 15 feet tall is the guardian of the fallen city in the sky, Songbird. Mesa got back up and joined Globgor who grew into a giant got between Songbird and the kids, keeping him at bay as it faced off against two people who are as big as it is. Joined by the other camp workers, security team and the robots.

"Someone explain what's going on?" Juniper ask.

"Jeff who, I thought was a zombie who was really just a bunch of gnomes dress up so that they could grab my sister Mabel," Dipper explains.

"And Jeff here," Mabel said pointing to the lone gnome who hadn't run away. "Were going to offer me to that bird thing."

"Hey now, Songbird over there has been forcing me and the other gnomes to find young girls for him," Jeff said as the kids crowded around him.

"What for?" Jake ask.

"He's looking for a girl that he once protected but disappeared after his city he protected fell from the sky. He has been looking for her since and when he ended up here, he made his home in our part of the forest about a week ago. He force us to search and find a young girl with brown hair with an out going personality and bring her back to him to see if she's the one he seeks," Jeff explains.

"And if I wasn't?" Mabel ask.

"Well we're going to make you our queen by forcing you to marry all of us gnomes," Jeff said.

"Really? There aren't any female gnomes around here?" Jake ask.

"All this just so that Songbird can find the girl he's looking for?" Juniper ask.

"It's better then how he use to do things when he was on his own. He just flew around till he spotted a girl and grab her and when it turns out it wasn't the girl he's looking for he just drop her," Jeff explains to the horror of the kids.

"Wait he's the monster that's been grabbing and dropping girls?" Lincoln asked.

"Good it means I can do this," Huntress Wizard said as she had reappeared armed with a bow and arrows.

Huntress Wizard unleash an arrow at Songbird's head which bounces off it's well armored head. Songbird gave out a screech as it attempted to fly but was tackled by Mesa and Globgor who's combine weight kept it from flying. But Songbird proved to be strong as it sent Meda and Globgor flying by twisting it's body side to side. The robots open fire on Songbird, their blasters still set to stun because of the children present, Huntress Wizard continue to fire arrows at Songbird aiming for it's head and eyes. The psychics used PSI-Blasts and pyrokinesis on Songbird but did little damage to the machine birdman thing. Songbird cried out as it flap its wings knocking the eyebots out of the air before using its wings to knock the protectrons away, followed by the psychics. Korra struck it with a jet of water, followed by lightning causing Songbird to jerk around.

Songbird shriek in rage as it punch at Korra with it's claws on it's hands, making Korra jump backwards from the blows. Jake in his dragon form slam into Songbird's side, followed by an arrow to his eye by Huntress Wizard causing it to shriek in pain. Jake lit Songbird on fire but proved to be useless as Songbird is fireproof. But it allowed Globgor who has grown even bigger then Songbird to kick it into the lake. Which Korra created ice around Songbird trapping it in a block of ice.

"You think that stop it?" Juniper ask having stayed back as without her powers Songbird is way out of her weight class.

"Nope," Lincoln said as cracks form on the ice and Songbird burst out of the ice in rage.

Twin beams of energy struck Songbird sending it falling back in the water. Flying over the camp came Danny and Dani in their ghost forms flew over the crowd and tackle Songbird bringing it underwater. The water's surface bubbled as the 3 fought underwater, with a energy beam bursting out now and then. Songbird burst out of the water trying to fly away when a missile struck it sending it falling again. XJ6 came flying down from the sky and plunge into the lake to join the underwater fight. The water surface bubbled till it stop, with XJ6 with her arms wrap around Songbird and the two phantoms joining her in the air.

"XJ6 glad to see you!" Dib waved to her. He knows her through his dad who help improved and upgrade XJ6's and her sisters weapons and systems.

"Hi Dib don't worry about this guy. We'll take him to a place that will hold him," XJ6 said as she and the phantoms flew off to a government run prison of Tartarus.

"At last Songbird is gone. Now me and the other gnomes can find a new queen," Jeff said as he looks at Mabel.

"No way," Mabel shouted.

"Listen why don't you gnomes find yourselves female gnomes? They be your size," Juniper said.

"But there aren't any female gnomes," Jeff said.

"Wait then how...," Trixie began asking before she realized what being the gnome queen really means which most of the other kids also realized.

"Listen you gnomes of Gravity Falls can't be doing the queen bee thing anymore. There are female gnomes out there if you really want a wife," Jake said.

"There are?" Jeff ask.

"Sure, I can show you some dating sites," Fu Dog said.

"You mean as in using one of those computers?" Jeff ask.

"Oh man you guys really are isolated here aren't you," Monroe said.

"Hey you two," Lincoln ask the twins.

"My name is Dipper and she's Mabel," Dipper introduced him and his sister to the group.

"Is this normal?" Lincoln ask.

"Can't really say," Dipper said.

"Yeah we only been here a couple of days," Mabel said.

"At least things started off as an action pack one," Clyde said.

"Sure a great start, we encounter a bunch of gnomes who have a queen bee thing and a machine birdman who drops the girls it grabs as it looks for the one it's looking for," Ophelia said.

"Yeah but we now live in a world where things like that is easy to handle," Roger said.

"And XJ6 and the phantoms are here," Ronnie adds.

"There's that," Jody said.

"Hey Jeff there has never been a magical guardian or whatever who kept the human and magical world in balance in your world is there," Jake ask said gnome.

"Nope there has never been anyone like that. We only been interacting with the humans seeing how there's no point in hiding anymore," Jeff said.

"Just great," Juniper said as she and Jake realize that they'll be the ones who are going to handle things like old times again.

!

Tartarus -

After Sunset gave ownership of Tartarus to the government, they made it into a Federal Supermax Isolation prison. Which is under the control of the government agency S.C.P. or Secure, Contain, Protect, who handle all the sapient magical beings and those with powers. Since the ownership change, Tartarus has been expanded and upgraded with the most advance security system found in the different worlds that were merged together. Staff by heavily armed and armored guards, robots, turrets, force fields, cameras that can detect anything, and custom prison cells for special prisoners. Have created a prison that can contain just about anything and anyone in it to serve their sentence on the west coast. The complex is made up of different sections for different levels of prisoners.

The Intensive Treatment Center is a large facility located in the center Tartarus, the Intensive Treatment Center held a number of the more extreme personalities and was designed to provide care for highly severe psychological and physical illnesses. This unit contained a number of holding cells, many offices for the Tartarus Staff along the corridors, the Extreme Isolation cells, a wide range of medical equipment, and the main lobby. This is one of the prison's most highly secure buildings where prisoners are first admitted for initial assessments, so it had up-to-date security systems to properly house inmates.

The Medical & Research Facility was one of the primary locations for the inmates of the institution to receive physical treatment, alongside the Intensive Treatment Unit. This building had a sanatorium with an X-Ray Room, a Patient Observation Room and a Surgery Room. Some of the prisoners held have powers or abilities that they can't control and are held till they get the help they need. The Research Wing is where prisoners are studied to learn about whatever special abilities they have works. The state of the art equipments and holding cells, allow the safe study on the prisoners. And see what could be gain from the studies, both in knowledge, technology and for commercial gain.

The Penitentiary is the primary location for incarceration, with 5 different sections for the different level of how dangerous the prisoner is. The Penitentiary contained a great number of different cells to house the prisons extreme variety of inmates. Level 1 prisoners are the ones who can be kept in standard cells once strip of their gear. Level 2 prisoners are the ones with powers and are kept lock in cells that one way or another keep them from using their powers. Level 3 prisoners are for the ones who powers can't be turn off and have to be kept in custom cells. Level 4 are the supernatural prisoners who even in a world with no magic there are still some who still have some of their old powers. Level 5 are the most dangerous and are kept behind vault like doors.

The Canteen is where Level 1 to 4 who are deem safe to be let out of their cells go for their meals, the ones who are lock in their cells are given their food through slots. The prisoners who are let out are the ones who rehabilitation is an option. They're given a chance to get an education if they lack one and work prison jobs to earn money. The sector houses the workshop, laundry room, cleaning rooms, shower, kitchen, mail room and prison shop. The sector is treated as more of a normal prison for those who are serving their time.

There is also the Extreme Isolation is an area of Tartarus that is located in the Intensive Treatment Center and reserved for only the most dangerous of inmates or the ones who have powers that can't let them be around others. An almost inescapable prison, the only way in and out of the area is via a high-security, metal transfer box. The entrance is also guarded by heavily armed and armored security guards and robots at all times. (4)

"First time in Tartarus?" XJ6 ask Danny and Dani as they handed off Songbird to the guards of Tartarus in the Intensive Treatment Center.

"Been here before," Dani said.

"We were here when the ghost portal was ship here," Danny said.

"Why?" XJ6 ask.

"There's your answer," Danny said pointing to 4 ghosts who are dress as prison guards. They're Walker's goons who are identical in appearance. They are green-skinned ghosts with broad, muscular torsos, ghostly tails, and red eyes. Their uniform consists of a dark blue police jacket with green patches on the arms, gray-and-green shoulder guards and gloves, a metallic gray helmet with a green star on a blue visor, and a gray utility belt. They also each carry a green baton that can fire ectoplasmic restraints to capture prisoners, and they sometimes use gray-and-green riot shields.

"Walker and the SCP have a deal where any ghosts caught are given over to Walker to be put in his prison," Dani said.

"Really for what?" XJ6 ask.

"Don't know what Walker is getting out of the deal but all the ghosts that are caught once put in Walker's prison don't get out," Danny said. Walker's guards are escorting Amorpho a ghost with the power to shapeshift.

"What about the Fenton Thermos?" XJ6 ask.

"That and other ghost traps can hold some ghosts but others can break out. So its just safer to give over ghosts to Walker where all of their powers doesn't matter in a place where everyone is a ghosts," Danny said. (5)

"And where they can't just go through walls and the guards being ghosts the prisoners can't use powers that would easily allow them to handle the living," Dani adds.

"Good point," XJ6 said as she watches Songbird being lead away by robot guards design to handle big and powerful prisoners like him. "We have enough problems with the living prisoners as it is."

"I DON'T BELONG HERE!" a young woman in her teens cried out. She is in a straitjacket with two guards dragging her to her cell.

"Oh yes you do," a younger teen said who is filling out forms as his sister is committed to the prison metal ward.

"Dexter I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," the woman pleaded with her younger brother.

"You're only sorry because you're finally getting punish for what you did this time. You went and played around with my new fusion generator and killed hundreds in the blast, not to mention caused millions in collateral damage. It's all recorded of you sneaking in and even with the people in the control room yelling at you to stop you just started messing with the controls and laughing while you did it. And after the explosion you tried laughing it off as just a game and said it's ok as you do it all the time in my lab. You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself. Dee Dee you are mentally unable to see what you do as being wrong. And you're only crying because you're being punish this time," Dexter snap at his sister.

"It was just a joke," Dee Dee sobbed.

"A joke that killed people and unlike back in our world you can't just get away with this," Dexter said.

"What about mom and dad?" Dee Dee asked.

"Dad's lost his arm and mom is still undergoing treatment for her burns. Both of them don't ever want to see you again after the news footage of you smiling and laughing at the destruction you caused saying it was all for a laugh and showing no remorse for all the deaths and damage you did," Dexter explain to her.

"No. I don't believe you!" Dee Dee shouted out.

"Don't then as you are not my sister or part of the family anymore," Dexter said as he finish the form and handed it to the guard and walk away as Dee Dee was drag the other way with her crying out for her brother to save her. (6)

"I see your point," Danny said to XJ6.

"There are still people who think because of how they were able to do what they want in their world and no matter what just worked out. That they can still do it here and nothing bad will happen to them," XJ6 said.

"Till it finally hits them in the face," Dani said.

!

Elsewhere -

Grindewald once a mighty dark wizard before the merging of worlds that brought an end to spell casting magic, wished he still had magic to deal with the thugs that had put a bag over his head and dragged him somewhere. He had only agreed to this meeting because of how little options there were for him. The one who he's meeting is the one who mastered minded his escape. Not that it was that hard with how useless the magical world is without magic.

From what he has overheard the person who freed him, deal with the black market for magical items that still work and those the don't but are still valuable to the right buyer. One of the thugs shoved the elder wand into his face asking him if it's the real deal and learning it is, they put the bag over his head. All he knows is that they came to the sea and gotten onto a boat thanks to him smelling the saltwater and how the floor is moving.

"Sorry for the rough treatment but can't be too careful," a man spoke to him as the bag was removed from his head.

Gridewald blink as he found himself in what looks like the ships quarters and the man who removed the bag is a large man wearing a suit and a luchadore mask.

"Who are you?" Gridewald ask.

"I'm the guy who had you busted out after you agreed to my offer. I'm Killbane and welcome to the Luchadores," the man greeted him.

"Why do you need me?" Gridewald ask.

"See I need someone who knows about magic, I have gotten some people working for me but you having studied all the dark arts of magic would know a really powerful magical whatnot when you see it. And you're also the type who doesn't mind what the item is used for or on," Killbane said.

"I see you're just after making money," Gridewald said.

"Of course I am," Killbane said. "What else is there."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Columbia is from the bad future timeline. And there is no Combine or Xen invasion.

2 - The ponies are on the most part doing badly now that they have very little or no control at all of the things that they use to be able to control. And having to deal with problems that they can't just put away and out of sight and mind. Seeing that the world they came from is cannon and the only reason why they got away with what they use to be able to do was because of how things worked in their world. They been hit hard by the reality stick, where it's beating a dead horse thing or in this case pony. And Sunset being the only thing that kept the entire country from falling apart. Who is as she was before the Equestria girl movie.

3 - Magic in this fic comes in two types.

Spell casting magic which is magic that the user has to chant or cast to be able to use. So all spell casting, and magical girl items is just gone.

Passive magic is the magic that the person who has it doesn't have to cast to be able to use it. Like in games where you can have a status effect that just happens without you having to activate it to use it. In the fic is the reason why the pony heads are able to float around, dragons, ghosts and other creatures can still transform or those who were created by magic can still be alive. Along with things that are still magical but don't need something to activate it.

4 - The layout of Tartarus is modeled after Arkham from the Batman Arkham game series. But has more and better security and the guards aren't dumb. As the security is SCP level and design to keep prisoners in not matter what.

5 - One thing I don't like about ghosts in fiction is how often they're shown to have god like powers no matter where they are. Inside a building where they died is different as ghosts there are domain holders and are only all powerful while within that building. Or when it's only mind games and not them being able to alter reality to the entire world around them. Seeing how even then ghosts have a big advantage in the world of the living any ghosts caught by the SCP are given over to Walker where in the Ghost Zone they're just like everyone else.

6 - I never like the idiot cast member who is only there to cause trouble. Dee Dee was only in the show to cause trouble and it wears thin and gets old quickly. And it's only in the later seasons that she was ever called out for what she did. Besides it's only because of cartoon logic that no one is ever killed because of Dee Dee messing around and making things blow up.

!


	4. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

The Legend of the Gobblewonker -

The Apple family's farm Sweet Apple Acres which is both a farm and an orchard, which is the reason why the town of Ponyville was even built in the first place. Had fallen onto hard times since the merge happen. Ponyvile is now on the edge of the human city of their counterparts that stretches all the way to Canterlot. Which once was built on a mountain but now in their world had merged with the cliff of the valley that Ponyvile is now inside of, with the castle forming a slope leading outside of the valley.

Things have changed for the ponies since the merge, princess Celestia stepping down from the throne with her estranged daughter Sunset who thanks to magic was transformed into a human and stayed that way after the merge. Some of the changes are good as the town no longer have to share one water system where one person doesn't use up all the hot water for a bath. And electric power for the homes and buildings, with things that made life easier for the ponies now that magic is gone from their lives.

Which is why the Apple farm wasn't doing well, without Earth pony magic to help plants grow the farm was failing. The ponies farming ways is low tech farming that is so dependent on magic that without it, many of the Earth pony farms quickly turn to waste. Which plunge the economy of Equestria downward, seeing how most of the income came from the food traded to other countries. Once Sunset took over she began reforms with the farms still up and running either changing hands to human farmers or the ponies learning new farming ways or hiring human and non human farm hands for the jobs they no longer able to do without magic.

Applejack being who she is and Granny Smith not liking new things, just stuck to their ways. The old ways they use to farm just no longer work without magic, they could still grab things with their hooves that the other pony tribes couldn't, without their magic to make the plants grow and the crops to ripen fast. They and the other farm ponies now had to wait for the plants to be in season and that they only bare their bounty every few months then the few weeks at the most between harvesting.

"I keep telling you, I don't need help," Applejack said to her human counterpart.

"Look at your farm," human Applejack said waving to the barren fields with only the farm animals and the apple trees the only things left.

"We're in a tough spot but we'll pull through," pony Applejack said.

"The only reason why the farm is still up and running is because of the zap apple harvest. Which thanks to me and the others helping to pick the apples before they disappear, with people paying to harvest them while they're there. Raising enough money to keep your farm from foreclosing. But the next time that happens won't be for a year," human Applejack said.

"We don't need all of that fancy farming tools," pony Applejack said.

"I can't believe how much of a hard head you are. This is you trying to harvest all the apple trees again," human Applejack said.

"And, I'm telling you I don't need your help! YOU'RE NOT A TRUE APPLE. NO TRUE APPLE WOULD EVER WORK WITH THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS, IN MAKING CIDER WITH AT MACHINE OF THEIRS AND NOT THE RIGHT WAY," Applejack snap at her human counterpart.

"And my family farm is doing better then yours," human Applejack said. Her family apple farm is an organic farm with a greenhouse that allows them to grow year round. With them growing those new fruit trees with the blue fruit call Ancient Fruit coming from that Stardew Valley place. Takes awhile to grow and for them to bare fruit but it pays off. They even have several beehives on the farm that in the winter time they put in the greenhouse.

"YOU DEAL WITH THOSE TWO CONS," Applejack shouted.

"And I'm offering you a way to keep your farm afloat. Sell to the brothers juice factory, I talk with them and they agreed to buy your apples," human Applejack said.

"NEVER AND YOU GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN!" Applejack shouts.

"Fine," human Applejack said turning to walk away but stop when she saw Discord flying towards them.

"Hello my two apples," Discord said.

"Discord what do you want?" pony Applejack said glaring at him.

"And what's with the black tophat and cloak? You look like an old time villain from one of those old black and white movies," human Applejack said.

"Oh this," Discord said tipping his hat to her and cloaking himself in his cloak. "Just setting up the mood for this."

"For what?" pony Applejack ask. The humans might see him as just a harmless tricksters with his own tv show. But she knows he's still a villain.

"This!" Discord said as he hands Applejack a piece of paper.

"Foreclosing!" Applejack shouted out.

"That's right foreclosing because of all the late payments. Sunset ask me after I drop in on her, to deliver this to you. If you can't make the down payment by the end of the month, you'll lose your farm," Discord said.

"Sunset can't just take away the farm," Applejack said.

"She can as it turns out that Celly never did gave you the land the farm is on. It's still belongs to the castle on paper, she forgot to make it official which would be an easy fix if she was still the princess that is," Discord said.

"Then I'll just talk with Sunset then," Applejack said.

"Don't bother she won't listen," human Applejack said. Then saw Discord using a phone.

"Yes I just gave her the paper and she thinks she can talk to you about it," Discord said before putting it on speaker and presenting it to pony Applejack's face.

"Princess Sunset please don't take the farm. It's been in the Apple family's hands for generations," Applejack pleaded to her.

"Seeing how you are clinging to old fashion traditions that are counterproductive in making any money, with the farm still being own by the throne making me your landlord. I'm going to sell your farm to someone who can actually turn a profit. The Zap Apples are only found on the farmland which you all only allowed others to pick last year because of being short on money. I'm going to have the farm grow zap apple trees by tearing down all the other apple trees or selling them as transplants. That way the farm will only be growing zap apples which will be sold as a rare delicacy food item," Sunset said over the phone.

"But we're the only ones who can make the jam," Applejack said.

"I had the apples I had pick be made into jam which didn't followed all those steps your old granny came up with and in a blind taste test no one could tell them apart. And it won't be just jam, but selling them as they are, as wine and other apple related products. That you have already proven that your family won't ever change in how you run the farm. So I'm just going to kick you out and bring in people who can make the farm into a money maker. I'm only giving you the end of the month to make the down payment because of what you had done in the past," Sunset said. (1)

"But what are we going to do? Where are we going to live?" Applejack ask.

"You have plenty of family members which some have made changes to how they do things at their farms and are making money who can take you in. Or you can be stay and work at the farm as farmhands which from what I understand is one of the things you refused to do that could had saved your farm when it would had matter. So as I said your family have to handle all the things you'll need to do before at the end of the month. And no there is no way but giving the minimum payment. Also don't go to one of the casinos, you'll just lose what you have left in your savings," Sunset said. Thanks to the deal Sunset made making Equestria like Native American own land, she was able to open up casinos to help bring in money.

"But it's over 4000 bits," Applejack said.

"Yes and it has to be paid by the end of the month. And it's in dollars not bits. Come up with the money or start looking for a new job," Sunset said as she hangs up.

"This is rich, because of you're old fashion ways you'll losing the farm," Discord laughs. "Unless you come up with the money."

"Applejack?" pony Applejack turn to her human counterpart.

"No, I'm not an Apple remember. You got into this mess for refusing to change and being so full of pride that it has come to this point where you're losing everything. And when I offer to help you went and told me off because you couldn't shallow your pride. Well forget it, I don't have to help someone like you," human Applejack said as she walks off.

"Oh this is priceless. She was trying to help you but you went and burn down that bridge with your pigheaded ways," Discord said.

"Are you just going to laugh?" Applejack ask.

"Yup," Discord said. "But of course you could earn the money by being on my show."

"Your show?" Applejack ask fearful of what he's planning.

!

Ponyvile -

Applejack wasn't the only member of the mane 6 who was dealing with financial problems since the merge. Many of the residents of Ponyvile had to change from using bits to dollars and get use to using paper money and credit cards. Then the biggest change was that the jobs that they use to do and got paid for, are no longer needed or been replaced by something that did the job better. Ponies were force to look for new jobs outside of their talents, which with all the new businesses and resorts opening up there are jobs to be found. But many of them had to do job training or go back to school to be able to get a new job.

Rainbow Dash dream of being a Wonderbolt was dash to pieces with Sunset disbanding them and forcing them to put on air shows for one of the resorts that have open up since the merge. Rainbow Dash did manage to get a job at the resort and became a Wonderbolt but it's just an empty title now. Her human counterpart works at the resort/casino too for a summer job at the food court.

The air shows don't pay like what the Wonderbolts were use to but with so many of them losing their jobs and the dressing down Sunset gave to all of them before firing them, they needed the money to keep a roof over their heads. Seeing how their pensions also went with the disarming of the Equestira arm forces. With Sunset telling all of them that seeing how none of them bothered to fight the Changelings when they attack the castle then why should she be paying them anything or give them benefits for service that they never did in the first place.

Which cause many ex-guards who were already retired having look for work. That caused some guards to try to start a revolt against Sunset, who just had one of those Chinese dragon floats show up at the rally and while the civilians where being 'eaten'. The so called defenders of Equestria just disappeared from sight or showed up to fight the 'dragon' which the rampage only ended when some of the ponies who were eaten came out from under the costume and revealed that there were humans underneath holding poles to hold up the dragon and others controlling the jaw. The guards finally showed up trying to get control of the crowd and figure out what happen. Which was when Sunset showed up on stage and revealed she was behind everything to show how useless the so called guards of Equestria are at their jobs. She revealed she had cameras filming everything and showed that while the fake dragon was attacking which the humans in the crowd couldn't believe that the ponies actually fell for it. The guards and wonderbolts were all hiding behind things while the fake dragon was eating ponies. Any and all support for the guards and Wonderbolts quickly evaporated after the pony army showed that in the end of the day they're just cowards who rather save their own lives then do their jobs to protect others. (2)

Fluttershy who use to take care of the animals, suddenly found herself jobless once the animals started to take care of themselves. But found work at the new zoo that open near the new Everfree Forest resort. The castle of the two sisters was made into a tourist trap, after all the valuables were strip from it. It's where tourist can explore the forest in the fence in areas or in the campsites or rent a cabin, which are protected by human rangers armed with weapons that the local wildlife soon learn to avoid. Zecora who lived in the forest was hired as a tour guide to lead walks through the woods. And for those who didn't want to go into the woods, the Everfree zoo where captured animals found in the woods are housed in pens were some like being fed everyday and being cared for by the staff. Fluttershy is forced to deal with interacting with others and the scary humans and animals or lose her home. She also works with her human counterpart who unlike her works well with both animals and humans. Also that she has to feed the meat eaters meat, which in the past she used fish to feed them and not chunks of meat.

Rarity on the other hand found that with mass produced clothes being a thing that humans had for a very long time, that her skills in clothes making wasn't in demand anymore. Plus that since the merge her being able to use her horn to lift things no longer as good as it use to be and she had to focus to do things that she use to be able to do without effort. And those who did buy custom made clothes already had people they go to for it. She tried to get Sunset to wear the dress she design for her to wear, but found that her human counterpart had beaten her to the punch. Which Sunset explained to pony Rarity that the dress isn't what she likes and that the taste if more pony then human, which she is. The human Rarity has been given the job to make up for what she use to do to her and her friends before the merge. Not to mention that Sunset held her and her friends as responsible for the Changeling as with Celestia, for caring more about the wedding then the warnings that Twilight was pointing out. Rarity had to relearn how to make clothes so that they would be suitable for humans as well as other non ponies. Right now her shop is selling hats and shirts that have cutie marks on them to the tourist which turns out to be big sellers. But Rarity wasn't living the dream of her making wonderful designs as she's been reduce to selling cheap clothing to pay the bills.

Then there's Pinkie Pie who is still a party planner but she found that the humans who are her main customers have very different tastes then ponies. Like for example when she was arrested when she broke into one of the human homes that appeared in Ponyvile. She learned that humans don't like people who break into their homes even if its to throw them a party. Which also happen when she tried to throw Sunset a party for her becoming the new princess by breaking into her office and while the party still took place, Pinkie spent the enter party in the dunk tank or her head sticking out of a hole where people would hit her face with pies. With Sunset telling her that they're laughing at her not with her, mocking her for being a dumb crazy party pony who only thing is being just that and that she only cares about the party and not if the person wants it in the first place like her. Pinkie after that was ban from the castle and now only throws parties when someone ask or pays her to throw one. Her human counterpart is working at the new party supply store that open up for a summer job.

And just to add insult to injury, they learn that the pony Trixie has become a big star using her stage magic which they made fun of before. The humans and other races like her act and made her a big star at the casino where she works at.

!

At Camp Lakebottom -

Inside one of the boys cabins Dib was laughing as he was looking at his Ipad.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln ask from his bed as he's using his Ipad.

"My former classmates are still sending 'selfies' for some reason of how terrible their lives have become! They lost everything when the cities currency became worthless and when their parents tried to 'get involved with the worlds economics... they were almost immediately got blacklisted for their stupidity! And when the Skool was shut down and dealing with Bitters, they all ended up being sent to remedial school or kindergarten," Dib explains.

"What did happen at the skool?" Lincoln ask.

"No idea all, I know is that the skool isn't there anymore and neither is Bitters," Dib said.

"Didn't they build the skool around here?" Lincoln ask.

"That's what I heard," Dib said.

"Bet they believe you now," Clyde said from his bed.

"Actually half still flat out refuse to believe anything supernatural, they'd rather believe the rest of the world are just gullible idiots," Dib said rolling his eyes.

"You can't be serious," Clyde said.

"Whatever, if they can't look past their own idiocy they deserve all the misery they can get," Dib said waving it off.

"Wait, you said HALF of them, what are the other?" Lincoln ask trying to figure it out. "The other half is the GIRL half, isn't it?"

"The gold digger girl half, you mean," Dib said giving out a snout. "Since my dad is one of the few people doing well and my newfound fame, they're desperately throwing themselves at me to improve their own lousy life... the same girls that mocked and ridiculed me for years... Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Besides you can find much better girls," Clyde said.

"Just don't try with any girl like my sisters," Lincoln said who still hasn't forgiven his family for kicking him out. And thanks to their houses being so close together, he can hang out with Dib anytime he wants. Which is hanging out in the garage which became their clubhouse where they with Ronnie and Clyde look up the supernatural and aliens.

"Don't worry about that. There's no way I'm getting near your sisters," Dib said.

"Hey guys have you two been keeping an update on what's happening around the world?" Clyde ask.

"Not really. There's alot happening around here," Lincoln said.

"Well according to this news article. That African country Fanka that's like the Marvel comics Wakanda." Clyde said but was cut off.

"That's not how you say the name," Dib said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Clyde said waving it off. "The country's ruler prince Erial... however you say his name has finally gotten his country to start to recover from the merge."

"Isn't that the country that like in the comic cut itself off to the rest of the world and somehow became super advance for some reason. But once in this world after the merge, the entire country went bankrupt?" Lincoln ask.

"Yup the same," Clyde said.

"That place shouldn't had ever work and become a utopia with science and technology. With the mindset that everything that doesn't happen in their country doesn't matter. Which after the merge all the resources that they use to have at their finger tips just dried up. That magical metal Orihalcon which allowed them to be so advance in the first place once in this world turn into tin. And seeing how they never cared to help others in the past no one was going to start giving them aid when they had their own problems after the merge. I still can't understand how they got so advance in the first place with just that metal," Dib said.

"Well there are plenty of online videos that explain why it shouldn't had work in the first place," Clyde said. (3)

"They did help those aliens from the crash landing, those Mudokons aliens," Lincoln said.

"That's true, a whole race of slaves to a big meat factory in space," Dib said. "But we have enough trouble on this planet without sticking our noses in space."

"True," Lincoln said.

"But then again Fanka is using the alien tech from the spaceship to get some of their old technology working again and the country's leader made a vow to share their technology instead of hording i. Seeing how no one wanted to help them after learning what they could had done but decided to hide it for themselves. Like the guy who hordes things to themselves when everyone else is suffering around them, and being surprise that once people learn about it that no one is going to help them when they need help. Not to mention it's all that they have to offer to trade now," Dib explains.

"From what I know about Africa most of it is poor and third world. Which if the old rulers of Fanka had cared would be completely different. I hope that just about losing everything because of how they were had open their eyes," Clyde said.

"Well to earn money and some goodwill. The current ruler is sending people with skills to help improve the standard of life around Africa. From building wind farms to digging wells, and opening schools," Lincoln said reading about what's happening over there.

"It's a start," Clyde said.

"Hey guys ready for the trip to the lake?" Nate the local teen working at the camp for the summer.

"Ready to start fishing," Lincoln said as he and the rest of the boys in the cabin exited.

Outside the kids are piling into the buses to take them to the lake for the opening day of fishing. Lincoln waved to Ronnie as she was with the other girls whose cabins are on the other side of the camp. The one driving one of the girls bus is Milla Vodello another guard for the camp who was away on business on the first day. She'll be one of the adults coming with the kids for a day of fishing, with Gwen, David, and Bill.

!

Lake Gravity Falls -

Surrounded by cliffs on three sides, with a beach on the side without a cliff, Lake Gravity Falls is the main source of fresh water for the town of Gravity Falls. It's also the fishing spot for the residents when fishing seasons starts, which the fish came to the lake by the river that empties into the lake making a waterfall. The lake also houses a small island that is known as Scuttlebutt Island, that is home to a colony of beavers. And the lake also contains the Island Head Beast, that disguised itself as another small island.

Since the merge the lake had gone through some changes like the rest of the world. The Island Head Beast was found and captured with it being wrap in chains and cables that are connected to large anchors used for big ships to keep it from floating. It's now on display in a fence off pond that was dug to house it.

The fish found in the lake are the usual lake fish, trouts, bass, catfish, but what draws the people looking to fish are the paddlefish and sturgeons. Those fishes who usually found in rivers thanks to the waterfall emptying into the lake and floods after rains. Thanks to the merge there have been new water life that appeared in the lake or been swept into it by the waterfall.

Then there are the freshwater merfolks who had moved into the lake. Who unlike their sea cousins have adapted to living in freshwater. There are also some water serpents who ended up living at the like like Steven Magnet and there are some sea ponies living there as well. They're not the only water dwellers who have moved in, as there are several water nymphs, frog people and others who had moved in as well. Living on a floating platform made up of houses on rafts and houseboats all join together. The settlement is lead by Canyon who had moved there, where she spends her days fishing and writing her adventures with Billy using online books. They live on the lake with them making a living fishing from the lake or the fish hatchery they made to farm them or the farming of the aqua plants that were used to fight zombies when they were still around.

"Looks like the whole town is here," Stan said as he and the twins walk over to the pier where their boat is at.

"10 hours on a boat with Stan with a joke book," Dipper said to Mabel.

"There has to be something that would get us out of this," Mabel said.

"I seen it! I seen it!" old man McGucket shouted. He's the old, deranged hillbilly who lived at the Gravity Falls junkyard.

"Dad what did I told you! You're scaring my customers," his son the owner of the boat renter shack shouted.

"The Gobblewonker went and ate my boat!" McGucket shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey the gobblewonkers didn't," Steven Magnet said who who next to the pier. He let out a whistle and Slimey the gigantic octopus like creature who lives in the lake, who is Camp Lakebottom's mascot pops up. "Slimey can you call up the gobblewonkers?"

Slimey gave a nod and let out a bellow underwater and soon a herd of gobblewonker heads pop out from underwater.

"Alright did any of you attack this man's boat," Steven Magnet ask them which all of the gobblewonkers shake their heads saying no. "There you have it."

"Not those," McGucket shouted. "The one that lives on Scuttlebutt Island."

"Mister there is no way any of the gobblewonkers can live on land. They all have flippers and are as fast on land as a sea turtle," Steven Magnet said as the gobblewonkers all raise a flipper out of the water.

"Well that's good enough for me," sheriff Blubs said who's in a police boat with deputy Durland.

"You shouldn't be going around saying that the gobblewonkers are attacking people," Durland said as he pats one of the gobblewonkers on the head.

"Dad they're friendly like dolphins, expect they don't go around killing baby porpoises," McGucket Jr. said. (4)

"Looks like we just have a crazy old man," Blubs said as he and the crowd started laughing at him.

"Hey Mabel remember that add in the paper?" Dipper ask.

"The giant hamster ball?" Mabel ask.

"Not that one. The one offering 1,000 dollars to anyone who can take a picture of a new creature," Dipper said.

"Monster hunt?" Mabel ask.

"Monster hunt," Dipper repeated to her.

"Monster hunt!" both twins said together.

!

Elsewhere on the lake -

The buses from the camp had arrived and the campers all burst out ready for a day at the lake. The kids split up from those who wanted to fish on a boat and others on the docks. Lincoln and Ronnie are part of the last groups both of them wanted to fish away from the crowd. Both of them grown closer as Lincoln all but cut himself off from his family for what happen to him. They been trying to make it up to him but he refuse to forgive them.

"I can't believe your mom was thinking of moving before the merge," Lincoln said to Ronnie.

"Yeah she was looking for a better job till the merge happen and she managed to get a higher paying job, but it is in the City but she is working for Dib's dad company," Ronnie said.

"I still find it hard to believe how smart he is," Lincoln said.

"Well he didn't believe in aliens," Ronnie said.

"Well he has gotten better and he is a great dad now that he isn't as busy as he was before, when he was basically the only one who kept the world running," Lincoln said.

"It explains so much why Mr. Membrane is how he is," Ronnie said. "So want to go swimming instead of fishing?"

"Sure I'm wearing my swim trunks," Lincoln said.

"Me too," Ronnie said taking off her clothes to reveal that she's wearing a one piece swimsuit.

Both of them left their clothes together on top of their fishing gear to keep them off the dirt. Lincoln and Ronnie enjoyed their swim in the lake away from the people who are fishing. Both of them were watching as a frog swam by them when they noticed some beavers numbering in the dozen or so swimming around them.

"Hey look beavers," Lincoln said as he pets one of them.

"Hey watch it!" Ronnie snap as one of them rub its head against her chest. Which she responded by punching it, causing it and the other beavers to get mad.

"Ronnie, I don't think that was the right thing to do," Lincoln said watching as the beavers closed on in on them.

Lincoln and Ronnie screamed as the beavers attack them with their biting teeth. The beavers swarmed around the two kids before swimming away, which the two kids were relief they weren't bitten. Then they noticed that they're completely naked as the beavers had bitten off their swimwear. Both kids couldn't help but stare at each other before looking away.

"Is the water really that cold?" Ronnie ask as she couldn't help but make fun of Lincoln.

"Hey!" Lincoln said glaring at Ronnie. "How about you? You're flat as a table!"

"Hey!" Ronnie snaps at Lincoln as she covers her chest. "I'm still growing!"

"Me too. I'm going to get bigger once, I get older," Lincoln said.

"Come on let's go before we're seen," Ronnie said.

They swam to shore where they left their clothes at, but once they got there they saw the beavers making off into the woods with their clothes. The two kids not wanting to be seen naked ran after the beavers, running through the woods naked. They ran through the woods trying to find the beavers but lost them with only them managing to find a shoe.

"What are we going to do?" Lincoln ask not wanting to face the crowd back at the lake.

"Hey what's that," Ronnie said suddenly as she points to a girl wearing a yellow raincoat who is kneeling next to the body of a giant spider the size of a small dog. She was sucking something black and smoky from the spider.

The girl noticing them drops the spider and stares at them. Both Lincoln and Ronnie also stared at her both of them not knowing what to do. A dart suddenly struck the girl in the yellow raincoat and she fell to the ground out cold. Spiders the size of large dogs suddenly sprang out from the bushes surrounding Lincoln and Ronnie before they could react.

"There is no place to run," a voice called out causing the two kids to turn to the voice.

The voice came from a red anthropomorphic cat, with purple dots around his body and on his nose, with very, very bright yellow eyes. He is tall, slender and has a long tail that poke out from the hunting outfit he wore. He's armed with a dart gun which he's pointing at the two naked kids in front of him.

"And there is no place to hide," Katz said as he fired two more darts at the kids.

!

Elsewhere -

Doctor Von Reichter who in his past life before he changed bodies was Josef Mengele. He was a former member of the SS and the Nazi party in World War II. An expert in genetic engineering, he initially began his work in concentration camps, implanting cybernetic organs in the bodies of deceased prisoners in an attempt to bring them back to life to serve in the Fuhrer's army. However, the Allied forces intervened to defeat the Nazis, now a wanted war criminal, he escaped capture and fled from Europe to South America into the Brazilian rainforest. There in his secret laboratory, he continued his genetic experiments.

One of his creations were the Cyber Series, five thousand children meant to be his soldiers in a bid for world domination, but at the age of nine, it was discovered they had an error in their genetics that caused them to become rebellious. With this, Von Reichter ordered for their total destruction. Two children avoided the cruel method of elimination, Cyber-6 and Cyber-29.

Before the merge he was living in Meridiana where Cybersix and Cyber-29 now Data 7 and in the body of a black panther, showed up to stop him. To survive Cybersix needed to drink the fluids that all of his creations have inside of them to live. Which is why they been fighting his plans to takeover the city then the world. In the end his son/clone Jose betrayed him when he tried to destroy the city of Meridiana but then the merge happen which saved him.

Since then he's been on the run and ended up in Gravity Falls after hearing about the magic found there. The merge granted him a new start in a brand new world, filled with so many new creatures to experiment on. Using money he had hidden away that were mostly still in the places where he had hidden them, he brought a pig farm which he used as a cover where all the new bio-engineering machines he buys is written off as being used to create bio-engineer pigs. Which the man he hired to run the business end of the operation sells as a fat free meat, which the pig meat are created to be to keep up the appearance of being a bio-farm, Bio-Pigs. It brings in money as well as supplying his creations fresh meat as well as bio-matter to use in his experiments. Not to mention allows him to conduct some experiments in the open that he uses on his real work.

Deep underground is the reason why Von Reichter chose this location. Hidden underneath a gas station was a vault created by a company called Vault-Tech. The vault's residents were already all dead by the time Von Reichter discovered it, thanks to a Fix Idea stumbling upon it. Von Reichter had the Fix Ideas rebuild the station as part of the research building with the entrance to the underground part being disguised as waste disposal. Because of it being where all the biowaste ends up, the entire place is staff by the Fix Ideas who wear hazmat suits to hide in plain sight, and his failed experiments and others could be gotten rid of in either the treatment pool or the incinerator. Which the waste are sold as fertilizer to add more income to fund all of the projects going on, which he needs seeing it's easier to buy then to steal while he's hiding. (5)

Von Reichter walk past the cages that held the animals collected from Gravity Falls, which is filled with the strange. In one cage is a duck with it's face on it's stomach, in the next cage is a quail with a question mark on it's head, a own with the head and utter of a cow, even a hawktopus. They're studied by researchers that have been hired to work at the farm to see if there couldn't be anything to learn from them. Those animals are on display for the lab that is public known which the staff who works for him do given him useful knowledge ever so often, while the real work is done by him alone.

In his real lab are the sapient test subjects that he has to keep hidden away. He took care not to draw attention by hiring out people with them only being in contact with middle men who are in contact with other middle men so they won't be able to trace it back to him. There's a black market for non-humans with some companies doing it legal by paying for live test subjects but there is always those like him who need more then what people are willing to give. To those who take part in the human and non human trafficking, he pays for samples so that he can just clone the subjects as many times as he wants and never have to deal with people looking into the disappearances of the person that was clone as they be looking for the real person not the clone. Of course there are those with special abilities and powers that the clone wouldn't have which he has no choice but to take the subject alive when possible. Like the current subject he's been tracking down for sometime now.

Entering the real laboratory Von Reichter walk over to the computer that controls the eyebots he uses to spy and to track things. The target is a young girl who always wears a yellow raincoat, who has the power to suck the life out of her victims. The ones who kept their powers after the merge are the ones that he has his eyes on. Some like those unicorns of Equestria have the power to lift things using their horns, what's left of their magical abilities which his cloning has shown is something that all of them can do. But then there are those who for some reason or another their powers aren't past down by cloning. As according to his two new lackeys, the power the girl had came from their old boss. The girl somehow manage to take the power to absorb the life force from others and more. The nomes creatures that infest the Maw and the surrounding area around it, were all created by the Lady who ruled over the Maw before.

Looking at one of the screens that showed what's going on around the farm. His two new minions are in the kitchen preparing food for the pigs. They use to work as the chefs at the Maw and were obese, bulbous creatures when he first discover them, searching for the girl. Some work in the lab and they're now look like the Fix Ideas but much bigger as they already stood at 10 feet tall. He change their faces, change their skin tones to green and slim them down so that any pictures found at the Maw couldn't be used to identify them. They still wear their white smock, an apron, and chef's hat. Both of them are in charge of getting rid of the dead test subjects by cutting and slicing the bodies apart, tossing the meat into the grinders bones and all where it's fed to the pigs. Seeing how despite their occupation, their personal hygiene is as questionable as the source of their ingredients, shown when they openly cough around food, rip open a large piece of raw meat with unwashed hands, and unclog a washing station's drain with a toilet plunger. So they're now feeding the pigs who can eat anything. There is also something wrong with them as they would talk about the Maw now and then, about it needing to be fed and made whole again.

Which is why he's been tracking the girl who must be the key to the Maw somehow. He's been using hidden cameras and drones to locate her, till he discover that she's around Gravity Falls. She seems to like being around the lake and feeding on the fish she catches. There isn't anyone he can hire to catch her in the area of this time, but he can release one of his new hunter he had created to track and catch a target and bring them back to him. He discovered a strange reptile like creature that was killed thanks to the merge, which for some creatures thanks to either them being magical or warping reality or like that, once the merge hit the new reality caused them to die. The reptile creature remains gave him much to work with as it's cells are able to change and adapt to just about anything before it's destroyed.

Von Reichter knew he had discovered something amazing and began experimenting. He used the creature that's known as a deathclaw as the base and gave it an enhance dose of the virus he discovered inside of it that caused it to transform in the first place in it's world. Making it intelligent and able to speak like the test subjects before it. But also combine it with the adaptation ability that came from the reptile like creature. He also used the Adam he managed to get his hands on to make the new creature stronger. And getting his hands on people that have powers would allow him to learn how to copy them.

There is also the substance known as mutagen that he's been trying to get his hands on. The mutagen is found in New York after the merged and the mutants that were created from it started showing up. He's been having people search the city looking for the mutagen for his experiments, but they're being stop by those crime fighting anthropomorphic ninja turtles. He's been trying to make contract with the villains that the turtles fight which is now out in the open as they no longer have to hide themselves, but it has proven difficult in getting in contact with any of them.

A beeping on his screen cause him to turn his attention to his other experiment in the form of a young girl who he created who is able to spread a rage plague to anyone she touches. With the failure of his son Jose, he decided to try with a daughter this time around. He also made sure she'll be loyal to him and won't turn on him like what happen with her brother. He did the same with all of his creations, giving them a post-hypnotic suggestion that made it impossible for them to attack him.

He turns his attention back to the main screen with target and saw that someone else beat him to capturing her. His eyes narrowed as he saw it's that cat name Katz who leads a group of giant spiders that he feeds people to for fun. Katz is one of the people he hires to capture samples for him through third parties. He knows that he needs to get in contact with Katz before... his eyes narrow as Katz gave a wave to the camera as his spiders drag the target away away, along with two other kids a boy and a girl. Then Katz fired his dart gun at the camera cutting the feed. He doesn't like working with Katz as he seems to know more then he lets on.

!

Canterlot Castle -

Sunset is talking to the old royal advisor Kibitz who because of him being good at his job kept it. They're talking about the current economic situation of the nation when Kibitz realized something. Sunset had told both Luna and Cadance about what she's been up to while living in the human world and he remembered something about her telling them about her interactions with the human counterparts of the element bearers.

"Your majesty, whatever happened to those teens who's friendship you broke," Kibitz ask.

"Oh, them? With everything that happened, I completely forgot about them... during a break," Sunset said shrugging her shoulders. "I did and toyed with telling them the truth and fixing their friendship... then I realized something. My 'scheme' wasn't really that complicated, all they would had to have done is given each other the benefit of a doubt and talked rationally for a minute to realize no one sent those texts... but they didn't. So... how strong could their friendship have been in the first place? Even if I did, who's to say they just wouldn't immediately turn on each other and forget all previous friendship and Aesops, or whatever the next time things got bad for them? No, the whole 'friends from different backgrounds coming together makes for a good story, but unless your willing to work hard, trust each other and set a solid foundation for said friendship... it's doomed to fail."

"So you're not going to fix their friendship?" Kibitz ask who seems aghast.

"Look Kibitz, I know friendship was the closest thing we have to a religion. And if we still lived in a magical fairytale world where the rest of the worlds issues simply didn't exist or put themselves on hold whenever a friendship issue popped up. Then sure, I could handle friendship problems," Sunset said as she holds up all the documents regarding her duties. "But in case you haven't noticed, I have a kingdom to run! We're still recovering from the merger! Anything small like that will either have to handle itself or be delegated by someone else! I am not like mom in being the only one who does anything, everyone has to be able to do something themselves. Which is why so many ponies who worked in the castle are now out of the job as they didn't do anything while expecting me to do it instead."

"Yes the castle staff is now much smaller now," Kibitz said being one of the handful of ponies who still work in the castle.

"Besides it's a moot point, I looked into it when I had the chance and they've all more or less moved on. The crisis of the merge brought them closer with friends who they had more in common with and by the looks of it most of them are planning to leave town to pursue their various interests after college. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are going to some clown college, Rainbow Dash becoming a professional athlete, Rarity, Sassy Saddles, and Coco Pommel going to beauty school, Flutteshy, Tree Hugger, and Wallflower going to veterinarian school, and Applejack is staying at the farm. So even if I had fixed their friendship, at best they would've been 'acquaintances who only ever talk like once a year at best', which is the fate of most high school friendships if you think about it. It's sad, but that's life, so what can you do?" Sunset explains.

"I see," Kibitz said while still looks uneasy, but not able to find a hole in the logic.

"Besides, after finding out that they're the human version of the ponies who abandoned Twilight. I gotta say, i just stopped feeling guilty about what I did. Maybe that's not being fair to them... but on top of everything else... it was just the straw that broke the camels back on me cutting them from my life. Besides Rarity the human one is my tailor which will put her name out in the fashion world and all the others are either working at one of the resorts or supplying them like Applejack's family farm is doing. So I'm already helping them in a way," Sunset said.

"Sunset?" Luna ask as she enters the room. With her no longer having to move the moon around or have to look after the dreams of others as her dream magic doesn't work unless she next to the dreamer. She now doesn't have to sleep all day and work only at night.

"Yes aunt," Sunset ask. Her relationship with her aunt is much better then Celestia or Cadance but Sunset doesn't like how she tries to get her to mend the relationship with Celestia.

"There's a man and a... woman here to see you. They're waiting at the entrance. They say that they're your parents," Luna said.

"My parents!" Sunset said as she rushes to her feet and rush past Luna who followed her along with Kibitz.

At the entrance of the castle is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs. He's dress in a trucker's shirt and overalls which went with the big truck with a big trailer at the back of it that he had park right in front of the castle. There's a line of vehicles from cars, vans to pickup trucks behind the big truck. The human guards are standing around him waiting for Sunset to get there, they're staying back as the man is very big being over 7 feet tall.

Then there's the woman with him, who is dress as a woman, she wasn't what you expected. She's actually taller then her husband at over 8 feet, and more muscular than her him. She also had deep red hair, harsh green eyes, a boil on the side of her cheek. And she is currently being held back by her husband and several younger woman who look to be their daughters from beating the pony guards who are shattered around the entrance.

"FAT! FAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" the woman shouted as she tries to free herself from her family who are holding her back.

"Alright who called mom fat?" Sunset ask walking up to her mom.

"Sunset!" her mom said snapping from unstoppable rage to loving mama. Her husband and daughters let her go as she rushes over to Sunset and lifts her up in her arms.

"Hi mom," Sunset said as her mom held her in her arms.

"So she's your mother?" the human guard Sam ask.

"Yes and what happen here?" Sunset ask.

"The pony guards wanted them to leave which ended with Rosewood over there saying there is no way someone like your mother could be your mom, saying how ugly and fat she is for a human," Sam answers.

"Rosewood you're fired," Sunset said looking at the still form of Rosewood. "Well someone tell her when she wakes up."

"So you're the ones who adopted Sunset?" Luna ask walking up to them.

"Actually they're my human family counterparts," Sunset answers.

"What?" Luna ask.

"Didn't Celestia tell you how she adopted me?" Sunset ask.

"No," Luna said.

"Well the family I came from are all Earth ponies who hate magic, so when I was born thanks to some unicorn in the family. They disown me and sent me to the orphanage where Celestia discover my high level of magic and took me in. And once she decided that I was too much trouble to raise and kick me out and me going into the mirror. In the human world after fending for myself for a couple of days on my own. One of my human sisters found me and brought me home. My human counterpart had died in an accident and when my sister found me sleeping in a box in an alleyway, she thought I came back from the dead and brought me home. Long story short, I told them about me being a pony and when the portal open up again, I showed them and they still accepted me as part of the family," Sunset explains.

"She isn't the daughter I gave birth to but she's still my little baby girl," Sunset's mom said holding Sunset like a baby.

"She is the runt," one of Sunset's sisters said smirking at her 'little' sister. Sunset is the only member of the family who isn't a adult yet.

"Shut up, Ruth," Sunset glared at her bigger sister. Ruth like all of her other older sisters despite being extremely tall and well-built, these girls are very busty and curvy. And all are statuesque stunners that when they were all going to highschool they were known as the amazon brigade. Which during the school games against the rival school Crystal Prep, they won all the physical part of the games. And why Sunset was able to become queen bee thanks to her bigger and stronger sisters around till they left for college.

"And all of these other women are your sisters?" Luna ask looking at all the young women.

"Meet Ruth, Flora, Maeve, Isla, Bradana, Murdina, Alana, Oban, Ardbey, Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, and Kina," Sunset said as she points to her sisters as she name them.

"How did you have so many, Ms...?" Luna ask looking at all the daughters.

"Helga Scotdale. And all but Sunset are all multiple births from twins to octuplets," Mrs. Scotdale said.

"And this is normal?" Luna ask looking at Sunset being held like a baby.

"Mom treats all of us like we're still kids. Especially Sunset seeing how she's the smallest, mom can't help but see her as the baby of the family," Isla said.

"Cut that out," Sunset snaps at her sister, who just laughs with the rest of her sisters.

"This explains so much," Luna said seeing how with a family like Sunset has, is the reason she is so willful, forceful and gives off the aura of being bigger then she really is. With her being the smallest and youngest she has to be seeing how there's no way she would ever match any of her older sisters in strength.

"So the deal with the ranch is all set?" Sunset ask.

"Yes we sold the last of the pigs to that new bio-farm and sold the ranch to the owner. So now we're all going to get to live together as a family again," Mrs. Scotdale said.

"Is this the reason why you fired so many staff members? So that the rooms would be free?" Luna ask.

"No, I fired them for not doing their jobs or just sucking at it. Besides at the old house even with expanding the house we still had to share rooms. And the castle has plenty of room now that it's more of a home then a seat of government," Sunset said.

"It be so nice to be able to be all together without having a long trip between here and the ranch," Mrs. Scotdale said.

"Tell me about it," Sunset said.

"Sunset have you told Celestia about this?" Luna ask.

"Why bother? I'm only her daughter because she adopted me. But only saw me as a way to free you from being Nightmare Moon, which instead of healing you right then and there instead sent you to the moon for a thousand years by yourself. Celestia isn't a good sister or mother but we're struck with her as she's family. But it doesn't mean she's the only family we have. I have my family of choice as they unlike her never took the easy way out by just giving up on me unlike her as she did with you in just sealing you away instead of trying to save you. As once you did come back after being alone for all of that time you went with trying to bring a never ending night to the world, which unless you like mushrooms that don't need light to grow would had ended badly," Sunset said.

"She is still my sister and your mother," Luna said.

"She is seeing how my biological family didn't want me. But she was anything but one as in all of that time I was in the human world, not once she tried to find or contact me at all. I still have the journal that we use to use to write to each other and not once she tried writing to me. It's only now that she lost her magic and is no longer the princess that she suddenly wants to mend our bond. Wanting to be the mother she should had been when it would had mattered, it's too late for that to happen now. I found my real family and I don't need her to be my mother anymore. The only good thing about being her daughter is that it allowed me to takeover and save Equestria from falling apart, which under her rule would had fallen apart at this point," Sunset explains.

"She still wants to be apart of your life," Luna said.

"I'm still waiting for her to make it up to me and her attempts at buying my forgiveness is pitiful. Not to mention she's trying using things that I like when I was a pony," Sunset said as she finally frees herself from her mom. "Come on lets get the stuff unpack and, I'll show you around the castle and your rooms."

Luna seeing the family be busy for awhile walk back into the castle where near the entrance she found her sister who had been listening in. Looking at Celestia's face she could see the guilt of her many failures written on her face. Ever since the merge and losing her powers and crown to Sunset, she's been trying to be the mother she should had been to her. But with the human family that took Sunset in after Celestia had thrown her out, now living in the castle. Celestia knew now that any chance of her being Sunset's mother was long gone, as the woman who was the mother Sunset needed when it did matter already beat her to it a long time ago. And Luna couldn't think of anything to say to her sister, whose mistakes had cost her the only daughter she ever had.

!

At the Lake -

After joining Soos on his boat and after he and Mabel threw most of the disposable cameras overboard. Finally got to Scuttlebutt Island where after Soos tied the boat so it wouldn't drift off and they set off into the island to find the gobblewonker. They walk around the island as they look for the beast, till they heard a strange noise which lead them to the lake shore where they discovered, a big beaver lodge.

"Wow this looks like a beaver den but crossed with a house," Soos said.

"It has windows and a door," Mabel said pointing to one of the doors being a car door.

The lodge while built like a normal beaver home is also has things that no wild animal would have. The dam part of the lodge created a small lagoon, which is used as a pool. There are several solar panels on the roof to provide power as well as a gas powered generator which is inside a shack built on the dam to protect it from the weather. A motor boat next to the lodge tied to the small dock built onto the lodge. There is also a garden outside of a greenhouse where there are beehives inside.

"Wonder who lives there?" Dipper ask.

"Oh we do," a voice behind them said.

Turning around they saw two beavers standing on two legs. One is a dark brown with a red nose and yellow eyes. While the other is light brown with a purple nose and both of them are around the twins size.

"Hi my name is Norbert and this is my brother Daggett," the light brown one greeted them.

"Cool the talking beavers that I seen at the grocery store," Soos said.

"What are you people doing here?" Daggett ask.

"We're looking for a gobblewonker that can go on land," Dipper answers.

"Gobblewonkers can't go on land," Norbert said.

"Yeah we're hoping that it's some kind of new creature and we can get a picture of and sell to the newspaper," Mabel explains.

"Nope sorry we been living here since the merge and we never seen any gobblewonker walking on land around here," Daggett said.

"But maybe Twilight knows something," Norbert said.

"Twilight?" Dipper ask.

"Our roommate," Norbert said as he invites them into the house.

Inside is a big and wide room where sitting in front of the tv on the couch is a purple unicorn who is watching the Discord show. On the tv screen is an orange earth pony humiliating herself on live tv as she was playing what looks like a more wild Double Dare obstacle course. Which has her being up to her chest in slime as she is being pelted by pies and the people in the stands watching laughing at her.

"Applejack is really desperate for money," Twilight said watching her exfriend taking all of the humiliation to win the prize money.

"Hey Twilight have you seen any gobblewonkers or like them walking around on dry land?" Daggett ask.

"Nope haven't seen any," Twilight said.

"Well looks like there isn't any land walking gobblewonker," Norbert said.

"That old man was a bit crazy," Mabel said.

"Lets head back then," Dipper said as he and Mabel walk back to the boat.

"See you guys when you're in town," Soos said leaving as well.

"What was that all about?" Twilight ask.

"They were looking to take pictures of a new creature that some guy said was around here. From what I got out of it," Norbert said.

"I have the new orders printed out," Twilight said pointing to the computer.

"Who knew perfume companies would pay so much for our musk," Daggett said.

"It does allow us to afford all the new stuff we been buying," Norbert said.

"As long as you all don't spend more then you're making," Twilight reminded the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah we're using your budget," Daggett said.

"Well remember the reason why I'm keeping you two from spending like crazy is because I don't want you two to end up losing everything when people come in and take all the things because you can't afford them. Its the least I can do for what you two done for me," Twilight said.

"True," Norbert said as he and Daggett join her on the couch.

On the tv screen Applejack had made it to the final round where she has to pick one of 5 treasure chests that only one has the prize money. Each chest is different one is gold, silver, bronze, copper and wood. Which Applejack figuring out that the plain wooden one is the one with the prize money and open it to reveal a voucher that's good for a single family dinner at the all you can eat buffet at the Everfree casino/resort. Which caused Applejack to start yelling at Discord saying that he chested. Which Discord showed her that all the rest of the prizes that she could had gotten with the prize money being in the gold one with other less valuable prizes in the others like an all paid stay at one of the resorts and gifts. Discord explains that she just pick poorly in thinking that he would do anything in making the treasure chests making sense in how he would put the prizes in which one. He never does anything that is expected from him.

"Hey where's Stump?" Daggett ask.

"Oh he's out doing something like he always does. He did day he might try exploring a cave system he found near the waterfall," Twilight said.

They heard screaming coming from outside and rush out where a log came flying at them which they drove into the water. The log block the door and once they surface they saw the humans running towards them. Behind them is a big gobblewonker that has web feet instead of flippers, chasing after them. The beavers and unicorn scream as they got out of the water and into their boat, where they're joined by the humans. They started the motor and took off with the gobblewonker still chasing them.

!

In the cave behind the waterfall -

Katz sighs as he put the phone down after talking with that doctor about the girl he had just captured for his pets. He walk up to the cage where he's keeping the 3 kids inside, who had all woken up. The girl in the raincoat is trying to free herself while the boy and other girl held each other as the spiders around the cage stared at them. The cave is filled with spider webs and the remains of their last meals. The cage they're in is on the edge of the water where the remains of the spider meals are dump into.

"Sorry my pets. Business called and you all have to make do with only two," Katz said as he picks up the dart gun again.

"You're going to eat us?" Lincoln ask as he holds Ronnie both too scared to care that both of them are still naked.

"Of course not. You two are going to be my pets meal," Katz said as he aims the dart gun at them. "Now excuse me I have a business deal to take care of."

Bursting through the waterfall came the motor boat that Dipper and the gang are on, which flew out of the water and slam into the mass of spiders, causing the ones that weren't hit to scatter in all directions away from the cage and the boat. Then came the gobblewonker who was too big to fit through the entrance of the cave, it struggle to free itself causing rocks from the ceiling to fall crushing many spiders. One of the rocks hit the cage freeing the kids, with the girl in the yellow raincoat running off deeper into the cave, while Lincoln and Ronnie ran for the safety of the group of the first boat.

Dipper and the others seeing the giant spiders turn the boat over and hide under it as a shield as the spiders regain their footing and advance on them. Before the spiders could attack, the gobblewonker was knock free as Steven Magnet came crashing through with sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland following by boat. The impact cause the gobblewonker to slam head first into some rocks, revealing that it's a robot as the head came off, which landed on some more spiders causing the spiders to retreat again.

"Hold it right...," Steven Magnet was yelling having gone after the gobbewonker chasing after the boat, till he saw the cave full of giant spiders. "Spiders!"

"That cat wants to feed us to the spiders!" Ronnie shouted out getting everyone's attention.

"Hold it right there!" sheriff Blubs shouted as he and Durland pulled out their guns.

"Get them my pets!" Katz shouted causing his spiders to attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven Magnet shouted as he started breathing fire on the spiders killing them, joined by the two cops firing at the spiders.

Katz was about to fire his dart gun at the dragon when a stump in cave gear came falling on top of him. Katz knock the stump away but was tackle by Blubs and Durland who cuff him. Steven Magnet fire breathing killed most of the spiders and caused the rest to flee deeper into the cave. Dipper and the others had gathered around the robot gobbewonker using it as a shield during the fight.

"Dang it," McGucket said as he crawls out of the wreck robot.

"Wait it's been you this whole time?" Dipper ask.

"Hey it's the old guy who keeps building giant robots to get attention," Soos said.

"Why?" Mabel ask.

"To get my son to pay attention to me," McGucket said.

"I still don't understand," Dipper said.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!" McGucket explains.

"Ok, yeah. But why did you do it?" Ronnie ask wondering why as well.

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut! In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family," McGucket said.

Both Mabel and Dipper look at the fishing hats Grunkle Stan gave them and sighed.

"Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like-boom-just popped into my head there," Soos said.

"McGucket you been warn about your robots," Blubs said as he and Durland walked over with Katz in cuffs. "But if you didn't build the robot. Then this cat would have gotten away in feeding these kids to those spiders."

"So I guess some community service is called for this time," Durland said.

"He did save us," Lincoln said as he looks at Ronnie then at the girl they were with. "Wait what happen to the girl?"

"She ran off after we were freed from the cage," Ronnie said.

"Stump here says that there's a way to the surface if you go deeper into the cave," Norbert said as he and Daggett help the stump with a face on it and wearing cave gear into their boat where Twilight is at.

"Stump?" Dipper ask looking at... well a stump.

"Good job at tackling this guy Stump," Steven Magnet said.

"The stump is alive?" Lincoln ask.

"Well, yeah," Twilight said causing the ones who didn't already know Stump to stare blankly at the unmoving tree stump.

"I will remember this Stump," Katz said as he was escorted to the police boat where he was cuff to the railing.

"We got you on attempted murder, kidnapping and just to be safe pedophile," Blubs said.

"What?" Katz shouted.

"You have two naked kids," Blubs said as he pulls out the emergency blankets and gave them to Lincoln and Ronnie who remembered that they're naked who began blushing as they realized that they been standing around naked this whole time.

"They were like that when I caught them," Katz shouted out.

"You still had us in a cage naked," Ronnie said as she wraps the blanket around her body like a toga.

"And were going to feed us to your pets," Lincoln said.

"That is more then enough to put you in jail for pedophile," Durland said.

"I'll go look for the girl," Steven Magnet said going deeper into the cave and breathing fire now and then at the spiders that he missed. But his search would turn up empty as the girl having left a trail of dead spiders behind along with the ones that Stump had killed on his way down, had found the exit to the cave that lead to the top of the cliff where the waterfall started.

"You all should head back. Me and Durland wait here with our prisoner till backup comes here. But we will need you to give your statements of what happen here," Blubs said.

"An officer be waiting for you at the docks," Durland said having radioed back to the station.

"Come we'll give you all a lift," Twilight said as she started the motor boat.

"Yeah me and Mabel have a uncle to fish with," Dipper said.

"Duds can you take me back to the island? I need to pick up my boat," Soos ask.

"Sure," Norbert said.

"And we had enough adventure today," Lincoln said holding Ronnie's hand as both of them are relief of coming out of this alive.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Making jam like Granny Smith does in jumping and singing the A, B, C song really wouldn't make the jam taste better. It's the placebo effect where it just taste better to the person who did all of that hard work and people who believe it makes it taste better.

2 - Seeing how the guards never showed up at anything important like when the Storm King attack. I'm going with them being cowards who run at the first sign of danger.

3 - Wakanda only works in fictions as there is no way any place in real life at the size of that country would have everything they need to build up to a super advance culture. There is no way all of the metals, materials, and other goods that you only realize you need when they're gone would all be located in one place at once. Not to mention how if they're cut off from the rest of the world how did they get the knowledge to create all the advancements in the first place. As unless they keep getting people born in the country who all have minds that make breakthroughs in all fields of science all the time there is no way it would happen.

4 - That part of dolphins killing baby porpoises is true.

5 - Most villains with bases usually don't have ones that pay for themselves. Which doesn't really make sense unless the villain has something that pays for it or they're just rich. I don't like how like in Totally Spies the villain of the week somehow has the money and resources to do what they do without any reason how they did it. Like a highschooler who somehow has the money and resources to build an entire underground city just for his revenge plan. Doesn't make sense at all.

!


	5. TV Time

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

TV Time -

Twilight was once again watching the news on the couch as Daggett and Norbert were cooking up something in the kitchen. She's lucky to have run into the brothers after she escape her parents home. They help her after she spent days or weeks in the forest by herself, till they found her by the lake shore. Well more of Stump finding her and leading her back to the beaver den and her meeting with the brothers after they came home.

Since then she's been living with the brothers who in this world found themselves short on cash and no longer could afford what they use to take for granted in their old world. Like how their dam use to produce the power for their home which no longer worked once they're in a lake. And the human food they like to eat and getting mail, packages being delivered to their home. But thanks to her figuring out after some research discovered that they could sale their musk to perfume companies for big bucks. Thanks to Stump setting things up and Twilight managing it all the beaver brothers had a steady income coming in for them to afford things again.

And thanks to living with the brother and Stump being a trained therapist, was able to give Twilight what she needed for her many issues. She no longer so high strung and more laid back, thank to most days being spent with Twilight and the brothers watching tv or playing videogames once they brought some games and systems.

"What are you watching?" Daggett ask as he and Norbert join her with sodas and bags of chips.

"News around the world," Twilight said.

On the screen came pictures of elaborate schools that appeared in Japan with most being the size of a small city. Which because of the sheer cost of maintaining such a school and how many of them appeared in places where there are few children thanks to the low birthrates of Japan leaving some classrooms before the merge to only having one student in a class.

Ohtori Academy with the bizarrchitecture and how many stairs and walkways have no safety rails, was shut down and torn down. Mahora Academy was shut down because of lack of replacement students and the sheer cost of upkeep. Ouran Academy whose students were all part of the super rich suddenly found themselves poor thanks to them being the only part of their world appearing during the merge which happen to many. Which is why it's been closed down, as their funding dried up. The many schools which are based on teaching card games and other stuff like the Duel Monster cards which after the merge found there aren't that many people who view card games and other stuff like it as serious business. Then there are the magic schools that once magic became a thing of the past there wasn't a reason for those schools to stay open. Then there was the issue of how some of those schools are allowed to put students in prisons that are built under the school and what not, which the schools were closed down and the staff and sometimes students were arrested. Not to mention the schools where students went and fight each other, sometimes to the death. Thanks to how most people don't follow the logic of things like that is perfectly normal and ok for schools to do to students. (1)

"How do schools like that can even stay open?" Daggett ask.

"...," Stump said.

"Stump's right, the schools all came from worlds where things just happen that allow things to happen like that," Norbert said.

"Like those adventures you 3 been on which has wide spread destruction and your home being destroyed. And the next day everything is ok again like it never happen," Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you stop us from doing things like we use to," Daggett said.

"...," Stump said.

"I agree we must had come from a cartoon like universe for all the stuff that happens to us not to bite us later," Norbert said.

"No reset button, being held accountable for your actions, the police not looking the other way and actually do their jobs, nothing just inexplicably repairs itself just minutes or a day after it's all destroyed and that unless you have a healing factor you just don't get better and death isn't cheap anymore," Twilight listed things off.

"Like that Gumball show during 'The Finale' episode. Every shenanigan, hijink, and misadventure the Wattersons have ever been in comes back to bite them in the butt, turning the entire town of Elmore against them and ruining their lives. With the Wattersons going and making things worse in the hope that everything would just reset like it always does but instead the entire town breaks into their home to kill them," Norbert said.

"Remember how you were all crazy because things just didn't work as it did in your world," Daggett said.

"Yeah, yeah me crazy because nothing needs a pony to take care of it. The leaves fall on their own, the snow melts on its own, the animals take care of themselves," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"I know if, I didn't run into all of you, I would just be like most of the ponies who are still scared of how this world can't be controlled," Twilight said.

"It is funny when the ponies all panic when it was fall and the leaves were falling without help," Daggett said.

"Then there's Discord's Ponies Being Scared Little Babies videos," Norbert adds.

"Don't remind me of that," Twilight said. "Because of that ponies are now labeled as cowards, control freaks, and can't handle anything that change something."

"...," Stump said.

"Ok it's true on the most part with very few exceptions but still, having your entire race being known as cowards is hard to take," Twilight said.

"We beavers aren't known for being brave you know. We build dams for the reason to hide in them," Norbert said.

"Beavers aren't known for having a mass panic when a stamped of baby bunnies came into town. The only thing holding Equestria together is Sunset and even then she looks down on ponies," Twilight said.

"Those royal guards did try to get her overthrown only for her to used that fake dragon to show everyone that they're all cowards," Norbert said.

"I can't believe that they fell for that. And those guards were all hiding while the ponies they're suppose to be protecting were being eaten," Daggett said.

"That's my brother for you, not one of his soldiers even showed up during the Changeling attack and only the humans are the reason why they were stop and their queen captured," Twilight said.

"Hey look it's El Grapadura!" Norbert shouted as his and Dag's favorite wrestling hero whose name translates in English as The Stapler. "He's now a teacher at the Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha. Which is the school that airs the wrestling matches on TV, MUCHA LUCHA!"

"So many of our old friends have moved away since the merge," Daggett said.

"Treeflower is working as a firefighter in Canterlot, Barry is there with that club of his with Wolffe and Big Rabbit working for him," Daggett said.

"Well there is Bing," Norbert said.

"Yeah but he's never around since getting that job as the mascot for that insurance company," Twilight said.

"Hey look it's that island resort with that home for imaginary friends," Daggett said.

On the tv is the tropical island of Albonquetine that was settled by the descendants of a British shipwreck. Which after the merge has become a tropical resort island thanks to, Mike Mazinsky a foreign exchange student convincing the island natives to open up a resort to bring in money. The resort is run by Wendell the governor of the island and staff by Alfred and Margery. There is also Old Queeks but he mostly just stays in his mountain cave. There is also the 3 pirates, Max, Sam, and Gary who are the descended from the pirates who caused the shipwreck and ended up shipwreck themselves. They're working at the resort now, liking all the modern things that make life easier and having regular meals. Then there are the Cuzzlewits the other natives that time to time intermarried with the Brits, who also work at the resort. Now Mike, Lu and Og are able to enjoy themselves with the children that come to the island. Along with the Cuzzlewits kids, Hermione, her brothers the twins Haggis and Baggis.

The reason for all the changes was that during the merge the island population increased when Foster's home for imaginary friends appeared on the island. Bringing with it hundreds of imaginary friends who in their world are created by humans when they think them up. Madame Foster the owner of the massive manor, her granddaughter Frankie and a young boy name Mac are the only humans that came with the friends. With so many new people on the island they needed a way to feed and house everyone, so they went with a resort. With the island being in a major shipping lane in the new merge world, the island became a major port and a resort.

The friends help around in entertaining the guests mainly the children. As the children of the merge world don't have the power to bring friends to life, the friends are no longer adopted but it didn't mean that they don't like entertaining children. But of course there are friends that don't like Duchess who in this world the home no longer had to put up with her and threw her out where she now lives in a shack near the island's junkyard. As no one wanted anything to do with her or give her a job forcing her to reek out a living from what she can find at the junkyard. The friend that got the most love is World who controls everything in his toybox, which guests pay to spend a vacation in.

"I would love to have a vacation in the World's toybox," Daggett said.

"Well the cost of a boat trip or a plane would cost alot," Twilight said.

"But something that we can save up for," Norbert said.

"Well there is our vacation plan for Jurassic Park. And the trip to those islands that Fin the Human came from. I would like to try out the VR world that one island has, now that it's been updated," Twilight said.

"Yeah and see all of those robots that are controlled by Fin's mom," Daggett said.

"We could start small and try out the Graboid safari. It would be nice to see that Burt Gummers guy," Norbert said.

"...," Stump said as a commercial pop up on the screen revealing a Mr. Handy on the screen in front of General Atomics Galleria.

"It would be nice to have our own robot," Dagget agreed with Stump.

"I'm still not sure about having a A.I. servant," Twilight said.

"They're not A.I.s they use a powerful logic engine so they can't do the robot uprising thing. I mean why create a robot with all the human emotions and able to think and feel only to have them be a toilet scrubber. That's just asking for trouble," Norbert said. (2)

"Like that pizza place that had those robots that went around killing people by stuffing them into those suits with all of those gears inside," Twilight said.

"No that was because of the ghosts of those dead children which was all fix thanks to some friendly ghosts," Norbert said. "Freddy Fazbear Pizza that's the name. But yeah most robots aren't well programmed like the Mr. Handy's."

"The world where all those Handy and Protectrons is so advance," Daggett said.

"...," Stump said.

"You said it. It's amazing how far they manage to advance without inventing the transistor," Twilight said.

"That what?" Daggett ask.

"It's what came before the computer chip," Norbert said.

"Oh... I just like those robots and those recycling machines. It's fun throwing trash in and seeing all of it coming out as raw materials," Daggett said.

"Mr. House has really been working hard to promote New Vegas now most of the rebuilding is done with. Of course old Vegas has been slandering it and New Vegas in return," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"He does have all of those robots. And after the Powerpuff Girls and the XJ sisters took care of the those mutant creatures, those raiders, and those Romans. New Vegas seems like a nice place," Norbert said.

On the tv showed the urban public housing project of Chicago. With two men standing in front of one of the buildings.

"I'm trying to clean up this neighborhood, and I'm wondering if you could help me by pointing out some of the drug addicts," Thurgood said.

"Mm, okay, but uh, nowadays drug addicts have some pretty peculiar names," Smokey said.

"You mean nicknames?" Thurgood ask.

"Well, street names like uh, Who's on crack, Say What's on smack, and uh, I Don't Know freebases," Smokey said.

"Well do you know the fellows' names?" Thurgood ask.

"I said Who's on crack, Say What's on smack, and I Don't Know freebases," Smokey said.

"Well, who's on crack?" Thurgood ask.

"Yes," Smokey said.

"I mean, the fellow's name," Thurgood said.

"Who?" Smokey ask.

"The guy on crack!" Thurgood said.

"Who?" Smokey ask.

"The crack addict!" Thurgood said.

"Who is on crack," Smokey said.

"I don't know!" Thurgood shouted.

"I don't know freebases," Smokey said.

"Who freebases?" Thurgood ask.

"No, who's on crack," Smokey explains.

"Say what?" Thurgood ask.

"No, he's on smack," Smokey said.

"Who's on smack?" Thurgood ask.

"No, who's on crack," Smokey said.

"I don't know!" Thurgood said.

"Freebase!" Smokey said.

"Shut up, you damn stupid crackhead!" Thurgood shouted.

"Let's see what's on the news," Twilight said changing the channel to the news.

"...," Stump said.

"Wait the moon is fake?" Daggett ask.

"And there's a second moon that's constantly phasing in and out of existence thanks to the merge?" Norbert adds.

"Not only that but there is a rescue mission happening because on the fake moon there's a bunch of kids in a giant tree house stuck there called the KND? How do you know all that?" Twilight asked.

"...," Stump said.

"Oh," all 3 said.

"That explains why you disappear now and then," Daggett said.

"So that's why you were in that Mr. Meaty commercial," Twilight said. Remembering where Stump is working at the fast food place at that mall up north where that man, Mr. Wink said that they don't hire incompetent employees, anymore. Which cut to those teens Drake and Josh being thrown into the trash bin behind the mall.

"Didn't the owner got arrested?" Norbert ask.

"...," Stump said.

"So that's what happen," Twilight said.

A news flash showed pictures of China still in the middle of a civil war but the side with the backing of Taiwan is gaining ground. The China civil war happen because of all the different governments that appeared all fought each other or control, and the side that Taiwan is backing is one being lead by a talking Panda name Po who is a kung fu fighter. His side is one where the non humans races have gathered together as they wanted equal rights and not seen as animals.

Russia's civil war is finally over with the sides that join together to defeat the Blisk aliens who were fueling the war for their own bid to takeover the country. England was still dealing with the fallout from the British Library and the Gentleman who once the merge happen caused him to lose his reality warping powers. With the entire agency arrested and the leader a man name Joker executed with the books containing the memories of the Gentleman burn. Which didn't help matters as there is still the whole magic users trying to gain their powers back by blood offering of hundreds of babies to do so. Which lead to mass lynchings and entire magic users neighborhoods being burn with the residents living there with their homes.

France was still dealing with nazis who came from a world where they won, and the vigilante group Code Lyoko was exposing their plans. With the Miraculous team who thanks to how their magic works still had their powers. (3)

India was awash with chaos as different groups fought each other which was caused by the fighting in the Middle-East spilling over, thanks to all the different groups that appeared as well as creatures and beings from myths and legends.

"Hey the aliens in Russia are the ones that were fighting the alien race of that alien they tried to brainwash everyone to be the president? Well till Ms. Wendy the current president expose and beat him?" Daggett ask.

"That Cyro alien guy? Yeah that sure got people to vote for her, even if she is from that gang Saint's Row," Twilight said.

"It's not like they're a real gang anymore. They sold out and are selling their gang signs on shirts," Norbert said.

Then came a news flash coming from Zootopia about a Jake Spidermoney being arrested after he set his school, Charles Darwin Middle School on fire. Which some of the students and staff members died as some of the animal student actually ran into the fire. His friend Adam Lyon the only human that went to the animal school, told the reporters that Jake is reckless, hyperactive, stupid, chaotic, rude, obnoxious, and ignorant. Before the merge because of Jake being stupid and destructive he did things like this all the time, with no one but him pointing things out and the other students and staff always defending Jake no matter what he did. Which the students who are friends with Jake were speechless when ask why would they defend someone who just burn their school and killed many students and teachers, not to mention why they continue to defend him even with all of his past action. Principal Poncharello Pegone Pixiefrog was also in the hot seat for turning a blind eye to a student like Jake, no matter what he did. And now that the school has mostly been burned down and students and staff had died, alot of blame is going to be place on him. (4)

"Reminds me of the Spongebob case," Norbert said.

"Oh yeah," Daggett said.

"...," Stump said.

"I still don't understand how they cause that much damage to the palace," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"Patrick Star was just too dumb to understand what he did was wrong but he still got many people killed when he and Spongbob destroyed the Atlantica palace. King Triton only imprison Spongbob because he showed remorse for what happen. But Patrick showed nothing and wanted ice cream, which somehow is the reason why everything happen in the first place. He only seem to understand what he did was wrong when King Triton electrocuted Patrick to death, after passing down his sentence. Followed by having the remains burn in a bon fire so that there wouldn't be anything left in case he wasn't as dead as he seemed," Twilight said.

"How did two so small were able to do that in the first place?" Daggett ask.

"No idea but at least Rapture was there for them to move in, sure most places has them only being able to get around by wheelchair but at least they have a home," Stump said.

"And all the other water breathers have made their home around it," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"Yeah it is strange that Adam doesn't effect most races, all the water breathers so far aren't effected by it, in giving them super powers anyways," Twilight said.

"What about the ones who are half human?" Norbert ask.

"Don't know. But it does explain why the sea life where Adam is found isn't full of super powered sea life," Twilight said.

"Remember how that squid was dancing on the ashes of Patrick in front of Spongebob. Up to that point Spongebob was living in his own little world. He finally realized that the squid had always hated him and was the reason why the case was so strong against him as the squid... what's his name was a key waitness. And the only reason why everyone in that town... Bikini something, was because of the patties but thanks to the merge happening. He was no longer the only one who can cook good," Daggett said.

"I still don't get how no one else but him could flip patties?" Twilight said.

"It's just the logic to how that world works. Like how many of the merge worlds in Japan, have people who are either great cooks or people who will kill you with their cooking, with nothing between," Norbert said. (5)

"Remember how that squid... I can't remember his name went and pants Spongebob just to kick him while he was down. Everyone was laughing and pointing at him as the guards lead him away as he was sobbing. He's like that woman Dee Dee who went and blew up that fusion thing and thought that no one would punish her for what she did. Or all of those Japanese women who were either arrested or kill for attacking people they thought to be perverts and people just didn't take their side," Daggett said.

"I remember. I don't get how their worlds work where they could hit people with big and heavy things and the ones they hit didn't die," Twilight said.

"Well it ended with all of them learning that things don't work like in their world anymore. One way or another," Norbert said.

"Those girls from that Hina inn, that school with that angel, Japan really has a problem with that," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"Yeah all of those fighters and those fighting schools quickly learn that just because their worlds ran on no one can beat them because they're good at punching doesn't work. With alot of them being killed because they didn't stop when someone with a gun told them to," Daggett said.

"Then there are the ninjas who suddenly found themselves jobless. All of those ninja tricks doesn't work like in fiction anymore, like those Hidden Villages are now just tourist traps. Not to mention that the ninjas use child soldiers and will do anything as long as they're paid to do so. They're a band of thieves, murders and rapists," Norbert said.

"There are those pop star ninjas," Daggett said.

"The Senran Kaguras? They just following the lead of the magical girls who suddenly found themselves powerless. What they been training themselves for is no longer a job option. Sure they can still hired to be spies but the way the spying is done now is more using computers then sneaking into a building," Norbert said.

"They are all young and busty for the most part," Twilight said, still not understanding why breasts are seen as being sexy.

"...," Stump said.

"That Japanese lawyer you made friends with, Pheonix has to go back to law school with all the others who work in the legal system?" Twilight ask.

"...," Stump said.

"Yeah how they do things wouldn't work anymore in this world. Doesn't make sense," Twilight said.

"Like those metebots or something like that. Allowing kids to use robots that are armed with guns and bombs just was asking for trouble," Daggett said.

"Then there are the monsters and how they think things work. Like the Yokai academy where most of the students and teachers like to hurt, kill or rape. They were quickly hunted down by the Japan arm forces. They really didn't understand that they wouldn't win against people with guns now that magic can't be used anymore," Daggett said.

"Like those Shinigami's who are only ghosts in their ghost zone but once in the living world they become human," Twilight said.

"Stump didn't you say that they're fighting that ghost knight leading all of those other ghosts from the ghost zone where Danny Phantom's powers came from?" Norbert ask.

"...," Stump said.

"That answers that," Twilight said.

"They are the ones who started it. Their powers doesn't work anymore and they tried to takeover the ghost zone where the ghosts still have their powers," Norbert said.

"Boy that was dumb of them," Daggett said.

"At least the ghost villains are busy fighting those shinigamis to bother with the living world," Norbert said.

"Hey look the Colonel Kluckin's Kichen locations have been sold to KFC," Twilight said seeing the latest news flash on the tv.

"Isn't that the food chain that would be more at home in the City where Mr. Membrane came from?" Norbert ask.

"Yup," Twilight said.

"I don't get how those people ever managed to survive as they are. They barely remember to how to breathe," Daggett said.

"Like that upper management of that company that my online friend Dilbert use to work at. They either been blacklisted or been arrested for what they did," Norbert said.

"Hey look!" Daggett said pointing to the TV.

On the tv was a commercial for the Mr. series of collectible toys from Wondertainment, which are sole in Happy Meals.

"Can't believe that guy from Korra's world, Varrick went and partner up with Wonka to start a toy company of all things," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"You work there?" Norbert ask.

"...," Stump said.

"Oh you sell your ideas to them," Daggett said.

"Hey look it's those two freelance police, Sam and Max," Twilight said pointing to the TV which has Max and Sam standing in front of flaming ruins of a hospital and standing between the two is a pale naked man who has been tress in a pair of pants and a iron mask that has been welded onto his head and attracted to a chest harness to keep it in place. The news reporter told the viewers at home how the two captured a creature who attack and eat anyone who see's its face.

"Those two can catch creatures but the damage they do...," Twilight said.

"...," Stump said.

"He's right if it wasn't for them putting that giant Greenland sized crab like thing to sleep, it would had wreck South America before it headed north where were at," Norbert said.

"They are only called when nothing else is working," Daggett said.

"I hope they won't be called to help around here," Twilight said.

!

Out in space -

She's been waiting for a very long time. Wondering if she's doing it right as she continue to wait for her to return. Under the endless night sky she waited for the return of her diamond to return to her.

She's been standing still and not moving from the spot that she was told not to move from. Even as the garden around her had overgrown then die without anyone to care for it. The vines of some plants had grown and wrap themselves around her legs but she didn't move as she was told not to for the game they're playing. She just waited as she was told, staring at the warp pad where her diamond would return... one day.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL," a voice called out.

For the first time in ages, she turn her head around to see who spoke.

"... whose... there?" she said struggling to speak as she hadn't spoken for over 6000 years.

A flat yellow triangle with black arms and legs and a single eye, wearing a bow tie and tophat appeared floating in the air.

"NAME'S BILL CIPHER AND YOU MY DEAR HAVE A RAW DEAL. WHICH IS WHY, I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A BETTER DEAL," Bill said.

"Deal?" she ask.

"YES A DEAL. ONE BETTER THEN THE ONE THAT PINK GAVE YOU WHEN SHE ABANDON YOU HERE, SPINEL," Bill said.

"...abandon me?" Spinel ask.

"YES LET ME TELL YOU ALL THAT YOU HAVE MISS," Bill said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With how big and fancy most anime and manga schools are, not to mention how big they are, the land taxes alone would bankrupt the schools. Then there are all the cost of upkeep and paychecks for all those who work at the school, not just teachers but the army of gardeners, janitors, repair crews to keep a city size school running. Then there are the power and water bills and other bills for all the taxes that need to be paid. Unless the schools charge tons of money for each student there is no way any school would be able to afford to stay open, not to mention how a city size school would cost millions to build and seeing how its in Japan with the amount of land the schools take up, would be costing billions. Which is in dollar value and the schools would be in dept having to pay it all off for years. And that's for the more normal schools and not the ones with all the advance tech and other things like robots and stuff like that, which would cost millions.

2 - Why would you make a robot that can think for itself, have emotions and feel when it's only job is to clean a toilet?

3 - Lady Bug and her team still have their magical powers thanks to their magic not being spell casting magic. Their magic comes from their small magical partners, which is like in Slayers where Lina is able to borrow the magic of someone else, like the spell Dragon Slave which the power came from the demon lord, which is why the spell didn't work on him. Where the caster has no magic but can borrow the magic of someone else as long as the one they're borrowing the magic from allows it.

4 - Outside of a TV show where the logic of how the show world works, in always believing a stranger over someone you have known for years, staying friends with someone who never treats you as a friend, two people who hate each other are married to each other, and expecting to get away with anything just because, doesn't work in real life.

5 - In almost all fiction you either can't cook to the point where you can burn soup or when you pour milk into a bowl of cereal it burst in flames. Or so good that people will fight to the death for it. Can't really think of any who are just normal.

!


	6. Headhunters

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Headhunters -

A crowd had gathered in front of the Mystery Shack who have all came for the grand reopening of the wax museum. Many people had come to see it, including the Scotdale sisters. The sisters had taken a liking to the Mystery Shack and had dragged their little sister Sunset along for the ride, well not drag just one of them grabbing her and carrying her over their shoulders. With Sunset yelling at their mom and dad about it, with them just saying to have fun while they were out. Which is normal for the family with the older sisters grabbing Sunset and taking her with them.

"That's why I'm here," Sunset said sitting on a chair with her arms cross as she sat next to Dipper and Wendy.

"I can relate, I'm out numbered by my younger brothers," Wendy said.

"I'm 16 with Alana, and Oban being the closest to my age at 20," Sunset said.

"I'm 15 myself," Wendy said.

"Really?" Sunset ask looking at her.

"I'm just growing tall thanks to my dad," Wendy said.

"While, I'm on the short end, with all my sisters at the shortest being 6'10", and both of them, Alana, and Oban still not done growing," Sunset said.

"So everyone else but you are multiple births?" Dipper ask Sunset.

"Yup with mom have two pairs of eights and one nine," Sunset said.

"So many sisters," Wendy said.

"This is nothing, only half of my sisters are here," Sunset said.

"What?" both of them ask.

"I have 58 older sisters in all," Sunset said.

"Then where are the others?" Wendy ask.

"Got married, moved away to start a life on their own, got job offers out of state, join the army, navy, air force, and all that. These are the ones who still lived at home to help out at the ranch before mom and dad sold it," Sunset explains.

"How did your mom manage to have all of you and your sisters?" Dipper ask.

"She is very big to begin with," Sunset said.

"What? Big?" Dipper ask.

"Haven't you seen her yet?" Wendy ask Dipper.

"No, I haven't," Dipper answers.

"You know my dad, Manly Dan? Well Sunset's dad is just as big as him, while her mom is even bigger," Wendy said.

"Mom was just able to handle having so many children because she was just so big," Sunset said. (1)

"So any nieces and nephews yet?" Dipper ask.

"Sister Ann, Bella, Celly, Debby, Ellen, Fanny, Ginny...," Sunset was listing off.

"Wait did your parents name your older sisters alphabetically?" Wendy ask.

"After they learn they were having my 9 older sisters at once they decided to name them by the alphabet. Which they stop after having Xanthia, Yelena, and Zaida," Sunset explains.

"Wow," Dipper said.

"But so far of my sisters who are have kids there are 14 right now," Sunset said.

"Really?" Wendy ask.

"I know you would expect that they would all take after mom but most of them are just waiting till they have the money to afford having kids. Money was always tight at home," Sunset said.

"It's one of the reasons why Sunset's sisters all went into sports to help them pay for college, using one of those things where someone else pays for your school for playing a sport," human Rainbow Dash said who is sitting nearby.

"So are all your sisters like this?" Dipper ask waving to how all of them are tall and powerfully built.

"You mean all of them are powerful amazons? Yes pretty much all of them are like that. All the farm work we do at the ranch has given us all working farm muscles. Of course there is Karen and Veronica who are working as doctors, a bunch of engineers from auto, buildings and other stuff, not to mention Oriana who is working in bio tech. But all of them are still amazons," Sunset said.

"Tell me about it," human Applejack said who's there as well.

"Applejack always comes in second to my sisters at the country fair. Unless more then one of my sisters enter the event and sometimes comes in last place. Of course my family is ban from having more then one member in an event, after that one year where all the 1st to 3rd places was taken up by my family," Sunset said.

"Wow and, I thought my family was big," Lincoln said who is there with the other campers.

"How many in your family?" Sunset ask.

"I have 10 sisters," Lincoln said.

"Lucky you," Sunset said. "By the way why are all of you here?"

"Pinkie," Applejack and Rainbow Dash said.

"Which one?" Sunset ask.

"The pony one," both girls said pointing to said pony sitting nearby.

"She gave out fliers to just about everyone," Lincoln said showing Sunset a flyer.

"Everyone is here for free pizza?" Sunset ask.

"Aren't you?" Ronnie ask.

"Nope, sisters pick me up and carried me here," Sunset said.

On the stage Stan clears his throat over the microphone getting everyone's attention.

"You all know me, folks! Town darling, 'Mr. Mystery.' Please, ladies, control yourselves!" Stan said over the microphone.

Ronnie wondered which ladies he's talking about and look to the older women of the camp group. Which Milla Vodello, Gloriosa Daisy, Huntress Wizard, Violet and Gwen who came along with the campers all shared a look with each other and shake their heads. Ronnie turn to Sunset's older sisters who all pointed to three women in the audience staring blankly ahead, who have flies swarming around them. Ronnie look at one of the women who is wearing a high collar grey jacket that covered most of her lower face and wore a pair of sunglasses with a wide brim hat, there was something off about her as it looks like there are cracks on her face, but then she figures she must be a non-human. Or someone who use to be magical but after the merge had affected them thanks to being in the middle of a spell when it happen. And now cover themselves up when there was nothing plastic surgery could do for them.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town and the new ones since the merge novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!" Stan shouted as he uncovers Wax Stan.

Soos makes a fanfare sound on his keyboard, then makes a "Ye-ah! Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ah!" sound. Two people in the audience politely clap and someone coughs. Right before Sunset's sisters who like the stuff Stan has cheered, causing many to stare at Sunset.

"They like this kind of stuff," Sunset said.

"And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!" Stan said as he waves for Mabel to come onto the stage.

"It's Mabel," Mabel said as she takes the microphone. "Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

"Ewwwwww," most of the audiences said.

"Yeah. I will now take questions!" Mabel said as she points to Old Man McGucket. "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?" McGucket ask.

"Um...Yes! Next question!" Mabel said pointing to Toby Determined.

"Toby Determined," said man said holding a turkey baster as if it is a microphone. "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby," Stan pointed out.

"It certainly is-," Toby said.

"Next question," Stan said pointing to Shandra Jimenez.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event," she said showing the flyer. "Is this true?"

"That's suppose to say a raffle for a free pizza," Stan said holding up a pizza box.

"WHAT!" Rainbow Dash shouted out which many others in the audiences are getting mad as well.

"I told Pinkie over there," Stan said pointing to Pinkie the pony. "For the flyers to say one person will win a free pizza with admission."

"I thought you meant free pizza for everyone," Pinkie said sweating under the glares around her.

"There you go you all wasted time because of Pinkie there. Good night, everyone!" Stan said as he uses a smoke bomb to escape, taking the admission fee with him and leaving Pinkie by herself with an angry mob.

"BYE," Pinkie said as she runs away.

"Don't worry everyone," Sunset said. "I'll just hire her again to work the dunking booth at the waterpark."

"Why would she do that?" Shandra ask.

"She needs the money," Sunset said.

!

The Next Day At Canterlot -

Luna poke her head into her sister's Celestia room as she's been spending most of her time in her room. Inside she found her sister laying in bed as she has been doing since Sunset's family had moved in. Celestia had been trying to mend the bond she use to share with Sunset but all of her attempts in doing do failed. As Sunset said all of Celestia's attempts at bonding with Sunset were all outdated with Celestia still thinking that Sunset still like the things that she like as a pony.

Luna has seen how her parents, Mr and Mrs Scotdale interacted with Sunset. A far cry from how Celestia interacted with Sunset. Celestia did adopted Sunset but she treated her more as her student then as a mother as she should had been. All of her attempts at bonding with Sunset were more as a teacher trying to bond with their student and not as a mother with her child. Which Celestia finally understood as she watched from afar of how Mrs Scotdale treated Sunset, having a loving relationship between them. Which Celestia can only dream about now.

"You can't be doing this to yourself," Luna said.

"What's the point? I lost my power, my crown, my kingdom, and my daughter," Celestia said.

"Sunset did made a point. Was she even your daughter to begin with or did you just saw her as a tool to be used when, I return from the moon?" Luna ask.

"I don't even know anymore," Celestia said.

"I fail to see why the ponies thought you could do no wrong when in dealing with your family you done nothing but wrong," Luna said.

"Luna?" Celestia ask sitting up.

"It's true you're a better teacher then a mother," Luna said. "And with all the making friends you told Sunset and Twilight to do, where are your friends? The only ones who even visit you besides me and Cadance are the element bearers. And only because they mostly talk to you about the problems they're dealing with thanks to the changes that Sunset made to keep the kingdom from breaking apart and information about Twilight."

"I... don't have friends, just subjects," Celestia said shaken from the realization.

"The Cobbler's Children Have No Shoes in effect," Luna said.

"What?" Celestia ask.

"Read it on tv tropes online. It means a character is very good at their profession but is completely unable or unwilling to use this ability to help themselves or their own family. In your case it's you being the mother figure for all the ponies except for the one that really mattered in the end, your own daughter Sunset," Luna stated. (2)

"Then what should I do?" Celestia ask.

"Don't know but if you have any hope of having any sort of meaningful relationship with Sunset you have to do it before she becomes an adult and at that point it be much too late," Luna stated.

!

At the Royal Flush waterpark resort -

The Royal Flush Waterpark resort is a popular resort during the summer tourist run. But even during the fall and winter months it still is open for business thanks to the indoor pools and heated pools. There are also the spa areas, hot tubs, saunas, steam rooms, even having different types of baths, like an Asian bathhouse for those who wanted to try, for people to wash themselves after enjoying the pools. It's also one of the resorts that is partly owned by Sunset, with the waterpark being directly owned by her. One of the first resorts that open to get people to come and spend money which attached others to build their own resorts after Sunset went deep in the red to get the first resorts built and open to get the ball rolling to turn all of Equestria into a resort.

"Dude you do know that just about everyone at the wax opening has a reason to chop off the wax statue of Stan," Wendy said to Dipper.

"I know but we can write off alot of them thanks to most of them having formed a mob and are now repeatedly dunking Pinkie Pie at the dunking booth," Wendy said pointing to the dunking booth where a mob are waiting in line to dunk Pinkie.

"And that the axe being left handed, them wearing a shoe that has a hole in it, and the time when it happen leaves us with only a few people to find," Dipper said.

"Well there is only a few people left on the list," Wendy said. "Hey why didn't you ask Mabel to help you?"

"I just been wanting to spend time away from her and be on my own. Also you know more about Gravity Falls and the places around it. And that you have a trike to get us around," Dipper said.

"Yeah it's my mom's," Wendy said.

"Haven't seen your mom yet," Dipper said.

"Yeah mom is always busy at work," Wendy said.

"What does she do?" Dipper ask.

"She works at at the Mystic resort the Native American theme resort with most of the workers being native non humans," Wendy said.

"You're mom is a non human?" Dipper ask.

"She's a deer woman," Wendy said.

"Wait you mean one of those shape shifters?" Dipper ask.

"Yeah mom met dad when he was cutting down some trees and they hook up," Wendy said.

"So do you and your brothers have any powers?" Dipper ask.

"My brothers don't have any powers but for me once I'm an adult, I'll be able to transform into a deer like mom," Wendy explains.

"Wait don't deer women kill men?" Dipper ask.

"No that's not true, most of the time anyways. It does depend on what happens," Wendy said.

"Oh ok," Dipper said going back to the list of people that were at the event yesterday.

"Who's next?" Wendy ask.

"Rainbow Dash who should be working here," Dipper ask.

"Hey there's Sunset we can ask her," Wendy said spotting said girl.

Dipper look up from the list and saw Sunset in a one piece swimsuit who is talking with a shorter girl with long blonde hair who is also dress in a one piece. But what caught his attention is Sunset's sisters who are all wearing different swimsuits but with how big and shapely they are, were getting alot of attention. Then he saw two older redheads who he guess are the parents, Mr. Scotdale who had on a pair of swim trunks and a shirt, and... Mrs. Scotdale who is dress in a one piece made to fit her body frame.

"Is that Sunset's mom?" Dipper ask.

"Yup and don't make her mad as she's super strong," Wendy said walking him over to the group.

"Hi Dipper, Wendy," Sunset said. "This is Pacifica Northwest."

"Hello," Pacifica said.

"Hi," Dipper said having flashes of images of said girl.

"Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" Wendy ask.

"Last time I saw her she was working at the bathhouse," Sunset said.

"So sending time with the family?" Dipper ask.

"Yeah seeing how many people are after Pinkie for making everyone think there be free pizza. I bank on it and charging them to dunk her, not to mention the fee to get into the park as well," Sunset said. "You two here to dunk her as well?"

"No we're here to find out who went and chop off the head of wax Stan," Wendy explains.

"Well don't look at me or my sisters, they like his stuff and I don't care enough to do it," Sunset said.

"We already ruled you and your sisters out as well as anyone who couldn't had been in Gravity Falls when the chopping took place. Rainbow Dash is the next person we're going to see," Dipper said.

"Any clues?" Sunset ask.

"We have a copy of the shoe print," Dipper said holding up a piece of paper with a shoe outline and a hole in it. "We're looking for someone with feet this big and is left handed as Wendy's father being a logger saw that the axe used is a left handed one."

"Ok just remember that the bathhouse has Mr. Handies in it. They're there to stop people from messing around, and to stop tsunderas from going around and hitting guys," Sunset said earning her stares from Dipper and Wendy. "Had a bunch of Japanese magical girls coming here trying to see if the magic around Gravity Falls would give them back their spell casting magic. It didn't and there were a lot of Japanese girls going around hitting guys for anything they thought was them being perverted. Which was stupid to begin with seeing how many of them dress and not expecting for people to not stare at them. End result was many being jailed, fine and sued."

"Oh yeah I think I saw that on the news," Dipper said.

"Needless to say many of them are ban from traveling to the US now. Seeing how many of them don't understand how them going around shouting pervert and hitting people won't result in them getting the cops on them," Sunset said.

"Alright then," Dipper said as he and Wendy headed for the bath house.

Inside are people going to one of the different baths for either cleaning themselves off or to relax in one of the spas. There is a men and women's side with robot guards of Mr. Handies to keep things running smoothly. These have pincers on 2 of their arms and a pepper sprayer on the third. On the walls are pictures of the famous who have visited the resort, but what caught Dipper's attention were the magical girl groups. Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Ojamajo Doremi, the many different Precure groups, Onegai My Melody, Wedding Peach, Glitter Force and Magical Meow Meow. There were also some non-Japanese magical girls, Winx Club, LoliRock, W.I.T.C.H., Angel's Friends, and Sky Dancers. He also noticed how many news clippings have been frame showing some of the Japanese magical girls and other Japanese tourist being arrested and ban from the resort.

"Alright, Dipper, I'll see you later," Wendy said as she rents a cheap swimsuit at the rental booth. Which is for customers who don't have one for themselves and can rent one for the bathhouse till they leave, which when return are wash for the next customer.

"Why are you renting a swimsuit?" Dipper ask.

"I'm going to relax in one of the hot tubs or try the hot spring. Besides we should have some fun while we're here," Wendy said.

"Good idea," Dipper said renting a towel and swim trunks. "I always wanted to try a steam room."

"Dipper you're suppose to be naked for a steam room," Wendy pointed out.

"I know that, the trunks is for the pool afterwards," Dipper said.

After putting his things into a locker Dipper enter the steam room. The room had wooden benches and rubber mats to keep people from slipping on the wet floor. Dipper sat back and let himself relax in the steam room letting himself drift off as he used this time to remember those flashes that he's been having since the merge. The clearest images that he could remember is a rundown apartment where Mabel lives with a pig. He seems to be visiting her and giving her money to live on.

Dipper eyes narrowed as he spots someone in a black suit standing in the doorway. He couldn't make out the man's face thanks to all the steam in the air, all he could make out was a blank white bald head. The longer he look at the man he felt something pressing at the back of his head like one of those flashes that he gets. The flash hit as Wendy with her back turn to him is getting into a jaquzzi when something hits the back of her head sending her falling into the pool with the bubbles hiding her body.

Dipper eyes shot open once the flash was over and the man who stood in the doorway was gone. Dipper rush out of the room and losing his towel as he did so. He didn't care as he runs down the hallway turning the corner and running into the women's side completely naked. The Mr. Handies race after him as Dipper search the jaquzzis for the one that held Wendy. One of which has Sunset, Pacifica and some of her sisters in it who are all in their swimsuits.

"Dipper?" Sunset gasp in shock seeing Dipper standing in the doorway naked.

"Eww," Pacifica said seeing Dipper's bits hanging out in the open.

"Not much for an eww," Oban said.

"He's still a kid," Shanath said.

"And he's just around Pacifica's height," Cora said.

"He hasn't gone through his growth spurt yet," Kina adds.

"Need to find Wendy," Dipper said running off with the Mr. Handies chasing after him.

Dipper finally came upon an empty room with the bubbles turn on and spots long red hair floating among the bubbles. Dipper drove in and grab Wendy lifting her head out of the water. Dipper struggle as he tries to lift Wendy out of the water but didn't had the strength to do it, but then she was lifted out of the water by two of the Mr. Handy's who had been chasing after him. Once they detected Wendy's failing life signs they quickly went into rescue mode, pulling Wendy out of the water and one force a plastic tube down her throat sucking out the water and pumping air into her lungs causing her to start coughing showing signs of life.

"What happen?" Sunset ask as she and a crowd had gathered at the doorway.

"I was about to take a dip when someone hit the back of my head," Wendy said.

"And how did you know about her?" Sunset ask Dipper.

"I had a vision after I saw a strange man with a white head was staring at me. I saw Wendy being hit and her falling into the pool," Dipper said.

"DIPPER YOUR NAKED!" Mabel shouted appearing out of the crowd.

"What?" Dipper ask looking down and saw that he's naked in front of a bunch of women. He quickly drove into the water to hide.

"I can't believe it that you went without me just so you could run around naked," Mabel said.

"No he didn't he saved my life," Wendy said.

"He did?" Mabel ask.

"Yes he did. And don't go around thinking the worse of people, we don't need that happening around here again. Do you have any idea how many Japanese magical girls and other women from Japan have found themselves jailed because of that kind of thinking, which leads to them 'defending' themselves by hitting guys with something. And thinking that no matter what they're always in the right and the law would never be on the guy they just hit side," Sunset said.

"Sorry," Mabel said feeling down.

"Wait how did you get here?" Dipper ask.

"I got a ride from Soos," Mabel said pointing behind her.

The crowd of women look to see Soos standing there.

"Hi," Soos said.

"Alright someone get Dipper a towel and Soos you need to leave this is girls only," Sunset said.

"Ok," Soos said walking out and followed by Dipper who was given a towel.

!

Later -

In front of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are there with Blubs, Durland and officer Public. Wendy was sent home after being nearly killed, which officer Public figures is the one who chop the head off of wax Stan. Which seeing how many enemies that Stan Pines has, someone was trying to kill him but got wax Stan by mistake. Both Blubs and Durland are inside questioning Toby Determined while the others waited outside.

Officer Public use to be Private Public who use to work for General Specific who ran the Secret Military Organization which was chasing after a sheep name Sheep. So that Sheep could be used to power a sheep powered ray gun. And after the merge the organization was shut down and the people who use to work there had to find new jobs. Which Sunset after firing so many of the pony guards, went and hired most of the old soldiers. And Public was given a job at Gravity Falls with the help of Sunset who saw how the police force there needed to be more competent which in a year became better.

"Wow I still can't believe that the army thing you use to work for spent millions on trying to catch Sheep," Mabel said.

"I know, which is why it's been shut down," Officer Public said who's been telling the kids stories of what he use to do when he was still Private Public.

"What happen to the others?" Soos ask.

"Lady Richington lost all her money and in jail because of her attacking people with her steel wig, General Specific is now Baker Specific, Sheep and Swanky are living on the farm of Farmer John, The Angry Scientist is still working for the government and The Plot Device is working with me at the station. And Oxymoron collapses and goes bankrupt due to numerous safety violations, people dying from their quicksand rentals and life-force powered lights, constantly breaking and entering into people's homes to shoot commercials, and since the merge no one wants to buy their insane products," Public explains.

"The Big City seems to be like The City in how many things are allowed to happen," Dipper said.

"Alright you all can come inside," Durland said opening the door of the newspaper building.

Once inside they were informed that Toby couldn't had been the one who chop the head off of wax Stan or the one who attack Wendy. He had security footage of him inside the building at both times. He does have a hole in his shoe but as Public had told Blubs to check it against the shoe print, it's the wrong size.

"If I were you, I'd be embarrassed," Toby said.

"Sir, with all due respect...," Public said glaring at Toby. "A grown man with nothing better to do with his Saturday night then make out with a cardboard cut-out has no business judging others."

"Awww," Toby said.

"Oh! Burn!" Blubs said as he and Durland laughs at Toby.

"Hey you know that axe looks like the one that one wax woman was holding," Soos said.

"The what's her name who chop her parents up?" Durland ask.

"We know that, we just figure that whoever did it just grab it from her," Mabel said.

"Unless it's really one of the wax statues that did it. Which explains why there isn't any fingerprints on the axe," Dipper said.

"And the hole in the shoe is where I poured the wax into the mold," Mabel adds.

"Living wax statues?" Blubs ask.

"Who been lock in a room for over 10 years and would want revenge on the one who lock them away," Soos said.

"Quick to the shack!" Public said.

!

At the Mystery Shack -

Once the group got to the shack they found Frank the two headed dog barking wildly and trying to get out of the outdoor fence he's kept in. Mabel freed Frank who race into the shack with the others following him and bursting into the room where the wake for wax Stan is being held. Dipper and the others found Stan been tied up in a chair with what looks like magical runes written on the floor. And he's surrounded by the wax statues who have been place on chairs in front of the coffin that held wax Stan. There is also the woman who was at the opening in the high collar grey jacket there as well.

"Hands up!" Blubs shouted as he, Durland and Public aim their guns at the woman.

They rush forward as Frank leap into action barking wildly forcing the woman to back away from Stan while Soos and the kids went for Stan.

"So it's that woman," Dipper said as he help untie Stan.

"Thanks kids," Stan said getting up.

"Not just her," wax Sherlock Holmes said as he and the other wax statues came to life.

"So you are alive," Mabel said. "Are you magic?"

"No we're curse. Only coming to life when the moon is waxing. And we will have revenge on Stan by bringing to life the wax statue of our fallen number," wax Holmes said.

"Hey wait. If you can only be brought to life by a waxing moon how is that one alive?" Dipper ask.

"Oh our old friend isn't like us," wax Holmes said.

The woman took off her jacket, hat and glasses, revealing that she's a living female mannequin. Who leaps at the 3 cops who fired their guns at her but didn't stop her even as bullet holes and pieces of her were blasted off. Forcing the 3 cops to take her on hand to hand, with Frank biting at the female mannequin. (3)

"Rusty bodyguard mode!" Soos shouted as the wax statues advance on him, Stan and the kids.

Bursting into the room the Mr. Handy, Rusty hearing the voice command from Soos activated and rush to save it's owners. The wax statues all gasp in horror seeing the welding torch and saw blade that Rusty is armed with. Rusty attack the wax statues chopping off heads and melting them. Soon the wax statues were all taken care of thanks to Rusty. The female mannequin was down as well with her limps missing, with said limbs stop moving after they were separated from the main body. The cops had work together to pull off her limbs after seeing how they could with some effort be pulled out leaving her helpless.

"Ok it's over now," Dipper said as he and the others grab wax parts and threw them into the fireplace.

"We'll be also be taking wax Stan just in case," Public said.

"Sure go ahead," Stan said. "I'm through with wax statues."

"And make sure you get all the heads," Blubs said as he and Durland took the now limbless mannequin to put in the back of their patrol car.

"Don't worry we got them all, I'm pretty sure," Mabel said as she toss the head of wax Shakespeare into the roaring fire of the fireplace who scream as she did.

"Yeah there isn't any wax parts left here," Stan said looking around the room and seeing nothing but some small pieces left.

"I'll need all of you to tell me what happen so I can get it down in my report," Public said.

As they left the room they didn't see the air vent cover that's under a table having been open. Inside the air vent the head of Larry King hop down the air vent chasing after a rat with his ear.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Seeing how small women normally have a hard time giving birth with a c-section being used sometimes. I just figure that very large women would have an easier time, not to mention that their skeleton which would be bigger and wider, would have the hips that are wider then a smaller woman and be able to spread wider during birth.

2 - This happens alot in real life.

3 - SCP-847

!


	7. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

The Hand That Rocks the Mabel -

Barry Benson: I tell you it's nuts, one moment your making a stunning legal victory on behalf of your entire species... the next your world is merged with several others and it's all rendered meaningless!

Soos: So what happen?

Barry Benson: Well, when things quieted down, we tried to get our verdict enforced, but the current government took one look at our case and threw it out the window!

Soos: Really?

Barry: Yeah, apparently for one thing you can't sue an entire species; it's too broad, complicated and discriminatory, second; everything we demanded was either unreasonable, exceeding the judges authority to give, or unconstitutional. Third, technically before we revealed we could speak we were legally deemed 'chattle' and thus it was perfectly legal to take honey from us. And finally, a talking Bee and a florist can't just represent a case, they have to be REAL, licensed lawyers.

Soos: Bummer

Barry: Ah, it's not so bad. Among other things we were immediately given equal human rights. And Layton T. Montgomery and his legal team were forced to go back to lawyer school. So they replaced him with this new guy Phoenix Wright, fresh from getting his license back. He convinced the honey companies that it would be good PR to both free all their 'sentient' Bees before they legally gain the same rights as humans and give us a very large donation in money as a sign of Good faith. I mean, technically they only did it for good PR and because the whole can count as a charity write-off... but hey, were rich now.

Soos: Wait, so only the sentient Bees?

Barry: Yeah, all the normal Bees are still getting their honey taken. But honestly I can't be bothered to care about that. My mom went to give the nearby 'normal' hive a hive warming gift... and they tried to kill her! I mean, Who does that? Seriously!

Soos: That's rough buddy.

Barry: Yeah, things didn't go quite how I wanted, but I guess I can't complain. We bee's are rich now, were selling our honey competitively. I tell you the novelty of 'naturally' made honey made by sentient bee's who can talk is a huge hit right now. Y'know there are people who are actually willing to PAY to watch us work! It's crazy!

"Soos what are you doing?" Stan ask.

"Texting with this talking bee," Soos said who is using his phone to text.

"Well stop that. We're going to that Gil... or something kid's mind reading tent. The kids want to see his show," Stan said.

"Ok," Soos said texting his new bee friend he needs to get back to work.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Harry has been enjoying working as a counselor helping the non-magical and magical kids get along together. He also thinks up activities that will help the formerly wizard kids adapt to everyday mundane life... He sees a familiar sight coming through the bushes.

"Oh, for the love of," Harry groans then turns to the kids. "Kids, go get security."

The kids do as asked leaving Harry to deal with a ghost from his past.

"Professor Dumbeldore, you realize your breaking the restraining order, right?" Harry ask.

"Harry, please! Whatever grievance you have with me, you must put them aside, were all in danger!" Dumbeldore said not looking well, the loss of magic had more or less robbed him of almost all the vitality and vigor he still had in his old age.

"GRIEVANCE!? Where in your senile mind, do you justify trivializing 'massacring hundreds of children' as a 'grievance'?" Harry ask.

"Harry, you know I had nothing to do with that," Dumbeldore said.

"You may not have wanted it, but you didn't STOP them either!" Harry pointed out.

"I came to you!" Dumbeldore said.

"Yes, you came to a teenage boy to stop hundreds of idiot adults committing a massacre instead of using your charisma, influence, or political clout to sway them or go to the AUTHORITIES. Yeah, that's not insane or anything!" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Harry, please we don't have time for this! Grindewald took advantage of the chaos of the merger to escape his prison! He also killed the policeman who confiscated my elder wand and stole it from the evidence locker! I've learned he's coming to Gravity Falls to regain both his magic and the wands!" Dumbeldore said.

Harry let out a groan. "Let me guess...you told no one else this and came straight to me?"

"Harry my few sources and supporters left refuse to have anything to do with the muggles, they only gave me this info if, I promised to tell only YOU," Dumbeldore explains.

"And that isn't a red flag on how bad our society is? They'd rather be murdered by a mad man then ask help from those who aren't like' them?" Harry ask.

"Harry, PLEASE. I'm not long from this world... I NEED a successor who can lead wizardkind through these dark times," Dumbeldore said.

"And I'M qualified, how? Because a society of racists decided a TODDLER killed a monster instead of his 'mudblood' mothers sacrifice?" Harry ask.

"Harry you have the ear of the younger generation," Dumbeldore said.

"Because I told them to ditch the sinking ship that was there parents fruitless attempt to rebuild their precious, backward world!" Harry exclaimed.

"The point is, in time I'm sure you could help our people out of the darkness," Dumbeldore said.

"You can't help people who don't want to be helped. Jenny, Jake, Juniper, the UN, they all of them offer to help them rebuild their society and each time they refused it! Without magic, inbreeding and old age killed off half of them within a year! They offered to help with that too and STILL they refused!" Harry said shaking his head. "No Dumbledore. Their YOUR people, not mine. They stopped being MY people the day they decided it was better to murder children then ask for help! And even if Grindewald brings the wand here, it wouldn't work, I know I tried with my own wand just to see if it would regain magic here and it didn't."

"Harry, what of Grindewald?" Dumbeldore ask.

"You want a hero? Go find my friend Korra, wait, no she's on a well-deserved vacation. Go get Raz, Heaven help him that kid actually WANTS to be the 'chosen one' and unlike ME he had competent teachers that made him dang good at it!" Harry said.

"Harry, I taught you," Dumbeldore said but was cut off.

"What? That love conquers all? Yeah, REAL useful in a firefight! Friendship is magic? Okay, good for making allies to fight by your side... except of course, if your a mentally-abused/neglected child with almost no social skills! A bunch of 'home movies' to 'learn' about your enemy? Aside from some debatable psychological insights and learning about possible macguffins, that was basically useless! All awhile never teaching me anything that I couldn't had learn elsewhere. The police found your journals, your whole plan for me was basically 'have everyone keep their fingers crossed and hope that Harry figures out my convoluted plan in time to pull out a miracle! I can't trust you as you don't trust me at all. You never did and only saw me as a piece on the chess board not caring about anything about me," Harry said.

"Harry, I," Dumbeldore was saying till he was suddenly he's surrounded by psychic energy.

"Mr. Dumbldore, your currently trespassing and violating a restraining order. I don't want to be rough on you, but I WILL if I have to. Please come in quietly," Nein said.

Dumbeldore fruitlessly struggles as he's levitated away and pleads to Harry who just walks away. (1)

!

In the cabins -

Dib look through the many different magical objects that he has gathered by buying them off the internet. The ones that he's looking through are the Shen Gong Wu items that he brought from some monks, whose purpose of being Xiaolin Dragons was made all but useless as the magic that allowed the Heylin villains to be so powerful was gone. Also that unlike in the show the arm forces didn't just stand back and did nothing, as the villain who could transform into a dragon found out when he was gunned down by soldiers. So to help pay for the upkeep of the temple and that all but one of the Xiaolin Dragons left to return to their homes, the monks of the temple sold most of the now powerless Shen Gong Wus.

Ninja Sash that allows the user to create up to two doubles of themselves.

Mask of Rio helps the user to blend into the surroundings.

Danger Sneakers that warn its user of impending danger.

Wings of Tinabi grants the user to fly, leaving behind a rainbow trail.

Wushu Helmet protects the user's head by deflecting attacks and projectiles.

Eagle Scope transforms into a telescope, granting the user eagle-like vision.

Jetbootsu allows the user to defy gravity.

Mantis Flip Coin allows the user to jump incredible heights.

Third-Arm Sash acts like a third arm for the user.

And the Helmet of Jong that allows the user to see behind them as though they have eyes on the back of their heads.

Like most of the other magical items they lost their magic over time after the merge happen, with only some magical items being more passive magic type keeping their magic. Those magical items are now closely guarded by those who have them, from others who seek to have them. Which often lead to people killing each other just for something like a chair that would always teleport under someone when they're trying to sit down.

"Ok so looks like Gravity Falls magic allows people with passive magic abilities and recharges the magic of items like how they were before the merge," Juniper said as she holds one of the beds over her head with one arm.

"This is so cool," Ronnie said as she wore the Helmet of Jong and could see right behind her. Lincoln is playing with the Mantis Flip Coin and Clyde is using the Third-Arm Sash.

"I can finally see what these items I have collected can really do," Dib said.

"So any of these can shoot fireballs?" Jake ask. Monroe and Fu Dog are looking over the other magic items that Dib brought with him. Both of them are taking turns using, The Looking Glass, an eye piece that can let you see things impossible with the naked eye. However its effect is different for each user. Monroe and see in the dark and Fu Dog can see colors.

"Of course not, I'm not about to bring something like that to camp... That I know of anyhow," Dib said. (2)

"At least we know that the magical girl stuff doesn't work," Ronnie said holding the transformation thing in the shape of a necklace that one of the many magical girl groups of Japan used to transform. "I can't believe how they are able to dress like that."

"Fighting in a mini skirt and those skimpy outfits is just dumb. Sure having an outfit that allows you to move around freely like pro wrestlers wear is one thing but they're long range fighters," Juniper said. (3)

"Not to mention that all it would take to handle them is one anti-magic spell or like in games a mute spell to keep them from casting magic," Spud said.

"I wonder why that never happens?" Roger ask. Both he and Spud are messing around with a mirror shield that Dib had brought with him that Fu Dog and Monroe say that it reflects magic. (4)

"Plot device that works only in their world," Trixie said. She's messing with a Babel Stone, that translates anything the person says and hears so they can understand any language and be understood as well.

"Back in the Hunts Clan we had tons of different ways to depower magic users," Rose said. She's using hover boots that lets the wearer be able to walk in the air at 6 inches above the found. The wearer can fall from great heights with the boots stopping them from hitting the ground as they also stop at 6 inches as long as they land feet first.

"Reminds me of H.A.M," Jody said remembering Juniper telling her about them. Wearing a Feather Cape that allows the wearer to make large jumps and float down to the ground.

"Well they're now working with the government in handling the problems that happen after the merge happen," Ophelia said. She's holding an old oil lantern with a magical flame in it that never goes out.

"How did that happen?" Lila ask. She's holding a compass that points to where you want to go.

"They gave the new government all the information they had on the magical world they had gathered for complete amnesty for the crimes they had done in the past. Which they only able to do because the magical council didn't want anything to do with the muggles which allowed many other anti-magic groups to make deals to avoid jail time," Jake said.

"Well with what happen with the European magic wizards with that blood offering ritual, I really don't blame the government for cutting deals to make sure that doesn't happen here," Juniper said.

"At least they're being watch by the government now and with the magical world no longer hiding and mind erasing people to keep the magic world a secret. Things have gotten better," Rose said.

"Remember how the M.I.B. tried to erase everyone's minds so they could cover things up," Lincoln said.

"Yeah but it only work on humans and not any other race," Lila said.

"Well most humans anyways. Not that it help them seeing how many people have been keeping written records after the merge and all the non-humans and some humans weren't effected," Dib said.

"At least they're the main reason why non-humans are now in law enforcement," Lila said.

"And the entire M.I.B. has been taken down and agents losing those mind erasers seeing how no one can trust them," Fu Dog said.

"I heard that Sunset has some agents working for her now," Monroe said.

"Oh she does," Dib said earning him stares. "She does have two superheroes Danny and Dani on her payroll."

"Oh yeah," the others in the cabin said.

"The governments having gone after the branches of the M.I.B. that bring in the money to fund the group. Many of the agents just left after losing their funding and most of the higher ups arrested for trying to mind wipe the world. All because they followed the mindset that people aren't ready for that fact that aliens are real and are living among us, like all the magic leaders," Jake said.

"Which you younger generations have shown us old fossils that our way of thinking is obsolete like how it be like how interracial couples being wrong. Heard all that before. You kids really lay it on thick," Monroe said. (5)

"Just making sure you all know how wrong you all are," Juniper said.

"For us it's like saying because, I'm black that I shouldn't have equal rights, or that Jake is wrong not because he's a dragon but he's half Chinese," Trixie said.

"We younger generation just don't care about the values and traditions that kept humans and non humans apart," Jody said.

"Besides none of the elders can even answer the question of when would muggles be ready to accept non humans. Seeing how they would want to keep things hidden forever just so they would maintain their power," Jake said.

"He's right about that," Fu Dog said. "Once the younger generation gave up on staying hidden many of the magic council have lost their power. Now they're more like normal city councils who handle things like zoning laws and such, for the ones who are still have a seat anyways."

"Tell me about it. The magical council back home is now more of a self-elected community leadership then a government now. Unless they want to run for office like everyone else," Monroe said.

!

Canterlot -

In their shared apartment Danny and Dani are playing a videogame together. Since the merge, Danny went public with him being Danny Phantom. Which he had to seeing how many of the people in the new world created by the merge, aren't fooled by his ghost form. As many have pointed out he looks the same with the same body built, voice, hair style, and how he acts. The only difference is his white hair and glowing green eyes.

He also cut himself off from his family, seeing how his parents care more about ghosts for them to even notice he is the ghost they're hunting. His sister who only cared about him now that he's a ghost. And his friends who ever since he got his powers only cared to be his friend because of his powers and when he didn't had them they just didn't want to be around him.

He pack his things and left everything behind. But not before he publicly beat Dash Baxter to a bloody mess in front of the school.

!

Flashback -

"Stop," Dash cried out as he was lifted into the air by Danny.

"Why should I?" Danny ask as he drops him to the ground with a sickening crack as Dash landed on his right leg with his ankle breaking.

"My leg," Dash shouted.

"You think that's enough for me?" Danny ask as he grabs Dash by the back of his head and slam his face into a bench with his upper teeth on resting on the seat.

The crowd of students and teachers all watch as Danny slam his foot on top of Dash's head. The force of the blow with Dash's teeth resting on the seat of the bench that is made out of concert, acted like a hammer and an anvil. Dash cried out as his upper teeth were broken or smash out. Dash grabbed his mouth as he cried out in pain. Danny grabbed one of his arms and brace it against the bench and kick the upper half, snapping it in half, followed by the other.

Danny look down at the crying and begging jock who beat him for years. He look around at the staff and students of the school. They had watch this happen for so many years and only caring now because it's the other way around.

"Fenton stop this at once!" Mr. Lancer said.

"Or what? Give me detention?" Danny ask as he slams his foot on Dash's remaining good leg breaking his kneecap. "You only care because Dash is a good football player. You had watched this happen to me and the other kids for years and done nothing. Well he's no longer a good football player now is he?"

"Now Fenton calm down," Mr. Lancer said.

"No," Danny said as he floats towards Mr. Lancer who backed in fear. "I'm going to give you a lesson."

Danny blasted Mr. Lancer with his ghost beam, blasting off his clothes leaving him naked. Danny used his freeze breath on Mr. Lancer incasing him in ice with only his head free. Mr. Lancer could only watch as Danny punch his face over and over, knocking teeth free after a few punches. Danny only stop punching when Mr. Lancer stop moving. Danny then floated into the air and slam himself into Dash one last time landing on his stomach causing him to vomit up blood.

"Why, I ever bother saving any of you?" Danny ask the people around him.

He flew up into the air and saw Mr. Lancer's car in the parking lot and blasted it destroying it. Followed by him stopping at Mr. Lancer's house and destroying that too. He then flew off far from the town that was his home but not anymore.

!

End Flashback -

Thanks to how confusing things were during the early days of the merge, the people in charge had better things to worry about then care about a jerk jock who was beaten and cripple. Or a teacher whose face was disfigured and all of his worldly belongings being destroyed. Not to mention having to deal with ghosts that were only kept at bay by said boy who beat the bully jock and teacher.

"Jazz called," Dani said as they played the shooting game together.

"About what?" Danny ask. He didn't want to contact his past.

"Just wanting you to know that they're doing ok," Dani said.

"They want us to come back don't they?" Danny ask.

"Yup," Dani said.

"As if we're going to give up this," Danny said.

"Being bodyguards and on the call heroes for hire, isn't something, I want to give up. Sunset pays us well and gave us this house for ourselves rent free," Dani said.

"Besides now that the ghost portal is dismantle, the ghosts only have those portals that only open once awhile to enter the living world. And that they're busy with the reapers," Danny adds.

"Too bad that we still have to go to school," Dani said.

"Well at least we don't have to hide the fact that we're superheroes or that when we're called for action that the school allows it," Danny said.

"At least Sunset only calls us when there is something that the police can't handle on their own," Dani adds.

!

In Space -

"That sounds rough," XJ-9 aka Jenny said to her friend, queen Vega of Cluster Prime by long range communications.

"Things here in space is still a mess. I manage to get my system under tight control, thanks to the alliance with the Gems," Vega said.

"And from what I have seen with the Irken's leaders the Tallest Red and Purple with their main fleet and flagship The Massive trap in that thing, the florpus. Their entire empire is in disarray and other space empires, pirates and warlords like that General Skunkape are taking advantage, not to mention the uprisings of the planets they conquered," Misty said who is now working for Vega.

"Also, The Resisty want to make an alliance with me so they can use the systems under my control to launch attacks on what's left of the Irken empire," Vega said.

"Anything else?" Jenny ask.

"Well our galaxy isn't the only one that is having issues," Vega said.

"From what, I heard while I was in the Deviluke Empire. There's a race of robots fighting each other in a galaxy close to here that uses something call space bridges to get around. There are refugees from another galaxy that was destroyed by a warlord name Lord Dominator. The Incursean empire is at war with the Oni empire and a race called the Etherals in another galaxy. Also here the Krang's are trying to form a galaxy federation that has some space powers already interested like the Zin empire and Octalians in joining," Misty said.

"I'm going to meet with the Krang in a few days," Vega adds.

"I wish that, I can help but we're busy here keeping things in order," Jenny said.

"I find it odd how the merge caused some planets like Earth to have many different ones merging together, while other planets came out whole," Misty said.

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. Call you later," Jenny said switching off the screen.

Talos 2 is built out of the remains of Talos 1 a advance space station and laboratory that was orbiting the moon in the year 2035 in it's universe. Which from the surviving files that they found in the wreckage. There was an alien outbreak of some kind of shapeshifting alien lifeform. Which they're guessing someone on board the station cause the main generator to blow up killing everything. Not wanting another outbreak anything that was alien was pack up and once all of it was gathered was toss into the sun. Then was them going and rebuilding the entire station with what they could find as well as using other space junk as well.

For what they couldn't find or make themselves they brought. Which they got the funding from selling the technology they discovered in the wreckage. Jenny and her sister managed to get a fabricator and a recycler working and sold them to their mothers company GAIA Prime. They also sold him the Q-Beam, medkit, GLOO cannon, and the operators. They also sold the weapons the guns and turrets to many weapon companies. Allowing the sisters to have their very own working space station home. Which is protected by the many turrets and operators that maintain the station while the sisters are away.

Which is needed as in the wreckage of the station they discovered some neuromods that are made from an alien race that the station was built around to study the Tpyhons. The remaining samples were all lock away so that what happen to Talos 1 didn't happen again. The samples are being studied and researched on using the notes and data that managed to survive.

That's how things went for months as the XJ sisters lived on the station, with XJ-9 giving her sisters upgrades so that their bodies would be more like hers. Which she was helped by Sheldon who told her that he's Silver Shell and together they upgraded her sisters bodies. XJ-1 through XJ-3 could now talk and able to use their weapon systems better then they did before. They still have their old personalities but are now have better bodies then their old ones, which their mother never bothered to do.

Which Dr. Wakeman made herself look really bad when she said that XJ-9 needs to come back home and as for her sisters need to be turn off and be put back into the basement. Not to mention that it soon revealed that she's building XJ-10 as a replacement for XJ-9 with less personality so she wouldn't go and rebel against her. But the XJ sisters found a new mom in GAIA the A.I. who controls the cauldrons, who is the one who upgraded the younger sisters. GAIA and Dr. Wakeman do work together as the later is the CEO of the GAIA Prime company that uses the technology of the cauldrons and what was found at the space station. Both of them act as a married couple with them fighting how to treat their kids.

"Hey Jenny," Kenny who is a male version of Jenny built by Dr. Mogg who is a rival of Dr. Wakeman. And he's also part robot dog.

"Another shuttle dock, it's the Russians this time," Kenny said.

"Restocking on food and such?" Jenny ask.

"Yup," Kenny said.

"I would had thought that living in space that we be by ourselves then being a gas station," Jenny said.

"We're not a gas station," Kenny said.

"Oh yeah," Jenny said bringing up a screen showing Melody an advance android talking with the Russian crew as they stretch their legs and are enjoying not having to wear a helmet all the time. She is helped by operators, Mr. Handy's and Protectrons, who make up the work force of the station who keep everything up and running.

"Well the station is built to allow humans onboard," Kenny said.

"That's for my aunt and cousin," Jenny said. Living on the station are her aunt Wisteria Wakeman her mom's older sister and cousin Glenn Wakeman who is a swamp-monster who was created by his mother.

They live at the top of the station where the Arboretum is located. Which is where the majority of the station's food is grown, which is used by the machine animals that eat it and create the green bio-fuel that the XJ sisters use. Wisteria works on various agronomic breakthroughs, like super fruit. And also allows oxygen to be created for the station.

"Don't forget Sheldon," Kenny said.

"I know," Jenny said. "At least the governments the crews come from are paying us."

"Don't forget companies paying us for their satellite repairs and recycling the old broken ones or sell them to people who want them like the first satellite," Kenny said.

"We do need to make money for the stuff we can't make ourselves. We are living on our own now. It's so nice to have a place where mom isn't in charge and I'm making it on my own. Unlike last time," Jenny said. She remember the time she moved out and built herself her own place and it would had work out if it wasn't for Brad kept coming over with a crowd to have a party.

"Speaking of which, Tremorton isn't doing well since the merge," Kenny said.

"So what? I rather be helping people who grateful for what I do and not when they need me more then I need them," Jenny said.

After the merge Tremorton like other places saw a downturn as the old order of things went down the drain. Like the Crust cousins Brit and Tiff parents lost their riches which come to think about it Jenny never understood how they were rich to begin with. Their parents sold off as many of their stuff as they could just to have a roof over their heads and food on the table. It didn't help matters that everyone knows that no matter what Jenny did for the people of Tremorton that they would never be grateful for anything she did and still expected her to save them. Which the mayor of Tremorton said on live TV, saying that even if they never will or ever be grateful for what she does that she still has to save them as that's what she's built for in the first place. Which cause many to turn their backs to the city and not do business with them, which is why the city is low on funds. Not to mention the villains like the Hammer brothers and others wrecking the place.

"So no going back to help them?" Kenny ask.

"Not unless they pay me. If they're not going to be grateful for what I been doing for free than I'm not going to be helping them for free anymore. I wish there was at least someone who was happy with me fighting crime, like Charles Godwin of Pacific City. He was so grateful for me taking down almost all the crime in that city," Jenny said. "I'm not going to be saving them for free anymore or if the villain they want me to fight have bounties on them."

"Jenny!" Sheldon shouted as he rush into the room.

"What is it?" Jenny ask.

"The UN wants to use the station as a early defense station," Sheldon said.

"What and where will we live?" Jenny ask.

"Well seeing how we already work for the SCP, they want some personal to be brought up and man defenses and long range scanners so if any aliens attack. We'll be ready for them," Sheldon said.

"Why would we do that?" Jenny ask.

"Jenny they are asking first," GAIA said as she appears on the screen that Jenny been using.

"They talk to you first, didn't they mom," Jenny said.

"Yes and it will help alot," GAIA said.

"Fine, I'll tell the others about it but we'll only allow a UN crew to live here after we stamp out a deal first," Jenny said.

"That's my girl, GAIA said.

!

Canterlot -

At an outdoor restaurant Korra and Asami are enjoying themselves to a nice meal after enjoying the sights of the resort city. Both of them needed this for a long time, to get away from it all. Things back home is still settling down, with alot to get use to thanks to all the different cultures clashing together. But the United States is use to it and brought people together. The benders still have their powers but unlike in their old world there are many ways for the non-benders to keep up with the benders. But with how benders still having their powers, the people of other worlds saw how to really use those kinds of powers.

During their vacation they seen plenty of benders working on building projects around Canterlot and the many resorts still being built. The earth benders using both earth and metal bending got buildings up and ready for workers to make them usable. They had also seen earth benders being hired to fix the highways that connect the country together. All the benders found new jobs to use their powers, fire benders using their fire for many industrial jobs, a bunch of water benders are using their bending skills to help places that lack water, and the air benders using their bending skills to collect valuable gases once some of them learn how to separate the different gases that make up air. And many other things that they're able to do with their bending skills.

Of course there is a downside as many of the companies technology were outdated compared to others. Asami managed to get her company, Future Industries back on its feet thanks to some deals she made with other companies. She was able to learn about the new technology thanks to her taking some computer classes and finding the right market for her company. Most of the factories she own are now making parts for Professor Membrane's company Membrane Labs as well for other companies. She made a deal with Mr. House and is producing parts for his robots.

As for Korra she's enjoying not having to have the world depend on her anymore. In this new world she isn't the only one who can do things anymore and people don't depend on solely on her to do things. She has adapted to her new lifestyle of not going around saving the day anymore. She now has a job as a freelance bounty hunter so that she can still help now and then, while being paid to do so. And it also gives her plenty of time to be with Asami. Not to mention being away from all of the spirits.

With how the merge mess up both the spirit and magical worlds, many of the spirits found themselves now alive and losing their powers and immortality. Korra didn't care about them seeing how they wouldn't lift a finger to help her when she called for their aid, the spirits just wanted to enjoy the benefits while doing nothing to help.

"So what's the plan?" Korra ask her girlfriend as she is reading something on her smartphone.

"Well I'm going to be talking with Sunset about some investments that, I want to do with her," Asami said.

"Oh ok. I'll just find something to do then," Korra said.

"Why don't you check out the Mystery Shack?" Asami said.

"Sure why not, I have been hearing about how great it is from Sunset's sisters," Korra said before eyeing Asami. "What are you reading?"

"A news report on Thor," Asami said.

"I wish that we had someone like that to help out. Instead what we got," Korra said.

"Well remember the gods aren't all nice like him or care to do things to help out," Asami said.

"Like those Greek gods that show up in New York?" Korra ask.

"Those gods were nothing but jerks who only got away with what they did before because they were immortal and were all powerful. Thanks to the merge they lost all of their powers," Asami said.

"Wait no powers? What about Thor?" Korra ask.

"It's hit or miss with them. Seeing how there are different versions of them that appeared after the merge. Some like Thor and the other gods of his world still have some of their powers and aren't immortal anymore, seeing how some of them are dead. While others have completely lost their powers and now are mortal. Like those Greek gods became mortal and now have to live like us now," Asami said.

"What happen to them?" Korra ask.

"Some did ok while others like Zeus ended up homeless and was found dead," Asami said.

"Isn't he the god that rape tons of women?" Korra ask.

"Yup and why no one likes almost all the Greek gods seeing how hedonistic and petty they are. No one really wanted to help them seeing how many monsters were created because of them. Like that woman with snakes for hair and that spider woman both cursed by the Greek goddess of wisdom for a bullshit reason and wrote best selling books about it. Their counterparts the Roman gods are more militaristic but are just as arrogant and vain as their Greek counterparts, they're at least willing to be more pragmatic, disciplined, and learn from their mistakes. It's the reason why in Rome even with them losing their powers they have managed to do better then their Greek counterparts," Asami said. "Basically most gods who lost their powers are the asshole ones. Who have been trying to regain their lost power by having followers praying to them. But that hasn't work for any of them as no one is a real believer who would give up and offer anything to them. Which some like the South American gods needing live human offerings is a good thing. Of course there are those who accept videogame kills as offerings."

"Thank god for that," Korra said.

"Which one?" Asami ask.

"Who cares? There are so many now," Korra said.

"According to Urd goddess of the past who is living in Japan for some reason wrote on her blog. That all the gods who still have some of their powers left have banded together. Her parents Kami and Hild got together with other top gods to create a new god system which is used to maintain the afterlife for this world. Their old system ran the universe but thanks to the merge they're limited to this planet now," Asami said.

"You know we should visit Australia. I would like to meet the Rainbow Serpent," Korra said.

"The Rainbow Serpent is still a powerful gods thanks to most of its power being passive in nature," Asami said remembering what she read about that god.

"At least with so many great beyonds in this world, we can shop around for the one that suits us," Korra said.

"There is the one that has personal heavens. Till we're ready to give life another try," Asami said.

"There's that," Korra said.

!

Elsewhere -

Tempest Shadow a female unicorn who use to work for the Storm King before the merge happen and almost all the magic went away. With no magical way of restoring her horn she went looking for another way to restore it using the technology of the worlds that made up the merge one. Which is why she left the service of the Storm King who had his hands full trying to keep the land that he ruled. Of course she needed to find a new job first to pay for it. Which she got both by allowing herself to be used as a lab rat.

"How's the horn?" Professor Membrane ask.

"Can't do magic," Tempest said. Both of them are in the training room of the lab. Tempest look at herself in one of the wall mirrors and stare at her new metal horn.

"Your new horn is made out of a new alloy that increases the natural telekinesis that all unicorns have which is channel from their horns. Which thanks to you I have studied and figured out how it works," Professor Membrane said.

"Not alot of ponies would do that," Tempest said. She put her mind to it and channel her passive magic to lift some weights up into the air.

"Yes so many of them are unwilling to allow themselves to be studied. There are so many different unicorns with so many different ways the use to be able to use magic. Your kind of unicorns have telekinesis that isn't magical just having a boost from it. Any with more research I can tap into the magic of this world," Professor Membrane said.

"Wait there isn't any spell casting magic," Tempest said.

"Not the kind the spell casters used anyways or the kind that they used in their worlds. Like those magical heroes in France. They still have their powers thanks to their powers coming from their small partners, which is borrowing the magic of someone else to allow another to use magic. Through my research I found that it is possible to be able to do the same thing but it has to be compatible or it be like infusing type A blood into someone who can't be given that type of blood without it killing them," Professor Membrane said.

"I heard of magic killing the user because they couldn't handle it, but it's mostly from ponies using too much magic that they couldn't handle," Tempest said.

"Yes which is why, I still need you so that, I'll be able to test it out," Professor Membrane said.

"And I'll get to keep the new horn along with my payment?" Tempest ask.

"Of course. It's in the contract you signed," Professor Membrane said.

"Good," Tempest said as she has plans of her own since she left the service of the Storm King.

!

Canterlot -

At one of the theme parks, Star, Marco, Pony Head, and Kelly were enjoying themselves away from the adults. The married couples are enjoying themselves with Buff Frog taking Meterora and Mariposa to Lego Land for the day. With the photos that Buff Frog is sending to them with his new smartphone how much he's enjoying the park with the kids, even more then they are.

"Ok girls what's next?" Pony Head ask.

"Pretend to be a unicorn while hiding behind something and then reveal yourself to the ponies and freaking them off?" Kelly suggested.

"That was fun," Star said.

"Those ponies are such cowards," Pony Head said.

"It's no wonder why Sunset has no respect for the ponies. From what I seen they're easy to scare and if anything isn't in their control they start freaking out," Marco said.

"I'm glad that, I don't have to worry about that anymore," Star said. "I understand why she's treating them as she does. They're just too use to having everything going their way."

"Yeah girlfriend, her pony mama just treated them like they're her children and just spoiled them," Pony Head said.

"Now they're force to deal with all the changes that's happening and Sunset isn't just going to cater to their needs only," Marco said.

"Reminds me when I tried that and how that work with my people. At least there isn't a kingdom anymore," Star said. "I still can't believe how many of them join Mina. At least now they have nothing to fight for, with the kingdom gone."

"What happen to her anyways?" Marco ask.

"Who cares," Pony Head said.

"Sunset said that she's putting more work in getting the fillies and foals to get use to the changes," Kelly said.

"Yeah with how the worlds merge...," Star began to say but stop when she spotted her cousin Rock Johansen with his parents King and Queen. All of them are dress like punks which the Johansen side of the family all took a liking too.

"Hi guys!" Star shouted as she runs up to them.

"Star it's nice to see you," King said.

"Here on vacation too?" Star ask.

"No we live here now," Rock said.

"Really?" Star ask.

"We're going to open a medieval times dinner theater and casino," Queen explains.

"Oh did you all meet with Sunset?" Star ask.

"Yes and what a wonderful family she has. It's like they're a branch of our family," King said.

"They are like our branch of the family," Star said who always had more fun with dad's side of the family.

"RUN!" a pony shouted as she ran ahead of a group of ponies all running for their lives.

"What is it this time?" Star ask as something like this happens with the ponies.

Then she saw what they're running from as uncle Lump who has his head attached to the body of a horse came running by.

"Has he been scaring the ponies since he got here?" Star ask.

"Are you kidding once he found that the ponies all freak out when they see him. He's been going around scaring them for fun," Rock said.

"That's our uncle," Star said.

"Hey get back here with my body!" Pony Head shouted as she flew after Lump pretending that he stolen her body and causing the ponies to scream louder.

"And that's your friend," Rock adds.

"Yup," Star said with Marco and Kelly nodded in agreement.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Inside of a large shed that he built himself using his telekinesis, Morceau Oleander was looking through the back of Uhurl truck he rented. Since the merge his plans to use campers brains to be used in the brain tanks that Dr. Caligosto Loboto created to take over the world, was completely been derailed. The only working model that he had, he had to disassemble and have the pieces ship to him across the country.

Things have been harder since the merge happen and the funding that allowed him to build a nearly a million dollar tank in the first place. His limited savings dried up as he and the other psychonauts had to find a new living. With only 5 members left with all the others leaving the group. They were lucky to land this security job at this camp, which also allowed them to use their powers to make money. From helping people remember where they misplace something or remember something they forgot.

Both Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello have gone into helping people with their mental issues by going into their minds and handle the issue from the inside. Which the only way they're able to enter people's minds in this new world is by having their hands on their heads to do so. Both of them having to go through alot of red tape to be able to get a license and the people they treat having to sign wavers. Both Razputin Aquato and Lili Zanotto have tried putting ads in the local paper but ended up costing them more then they made. All of them are looking for ways to make money to get the psychonauts back up and running again or at least find someone to foot the bill. It was like someone who going out of their way to sabotage all of their money making ventures.

Olender himself had to resort to many odd jobs to get enough money. He resorted to finding scrap like abandon cars to sell for some money. Seeing how the Brain Tank is missing parts thanks to them being lost during shipping, the gas, oil, break fluids and all the other things that are needed to get a tank working. Luckily he got everyone to believe that the tank is an all terrain vehicle that he's putting together. But without money to buy what he needs and stealing it would just get the cops on him, he wouldn't be able to get the tank up and running anytime soon. (6)

He also had trouble putting the tank back together. He wasn't the one who put the tank together in the first place and had never built anything close to it like a car. So he's been reading and watching videos online to help him out. Which slow him down and cost money as he had to buy the equipments needed for the heavy duty auto work he's doing. It would help if he could get a hold of one of those Mr. Handy's who are program to help at auto work like the ones he seen at the auto shops. But he just didn't have the money for it.

"I need money to get this built right," Olender said to himself as he looks over the mess that is the Brain Tank.

He heard knocking at the door.

"Come in," Olender shouted.

Coming in are Raz and Lili who have been going to the local junkyard to find parts for him seeing how he couldn't afford new parts. They came back with an old shopping cart to lug around the stuff they find.

"Found anything?" Olender ask.

"Nope not much," Raz said showing him the cart that is full of scraps.

"With that new recycler all the trash is just being thrown into it and gets broken down to the basic materials," Lili explains.

"How am I'm going to finish this without the parts?" Olender ask.

"Well there is the fabricator to make the parts," Raz said.

"Only if it has the programing to make what you want and with what I need. I would have to use an industrialize size one which allows that kind of work be done and the only one that is around here is in that factory that so called psychic Gideon Gleeful has," Olender said.

"He's not psychic but somehow he knows everything that happens around here," Raz said.

"My bet is that he found a magical item that gives him his powers. That's why we can't sense him using his powers because his powers are magical," Lili said.

"I wish I could use that fabricator of his. All he does with it is make all of that stuff he sells from that tent. Those dolls and free pins that everyone is wearing," Olender said before eyeing the two kids who are wearing pins.

"What they're free?" Raz said.

"He was giving them away for free when he visited the camp," Lili said.

"He's just giving those away to get people hook onto his con," Olender said.

"Well they're just pins," Raz said as he and Lili left leaving Olender to go back to work.

!

Gravity Falls -

Stan came back to the Mystery Shack to find both Mabel and Dipper slump on the couch. The deal he had with Gideon's father Bud was called off suddenly. So Stan steals the clown painting and ran off with it.

"So what happened to you two?" Stan ask.

"Gideon," the twins said.

"Gideon. Yeah, the little mutant "swore vengeance" on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something," Stan said.

"Mabel I told you not to get involved with him and you still did it," Dipper said.

"How was, I suppose to know he would turn out like that?" Mabel ask.

"How about listening to me for once and not just go off with someone. It's just like with Norm and you didn't want to listen and it would had ended up with you dead by the hands of Songbird if I didn't follow you," Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah...," Mabel said.

"Why can't you just trust me for once? You always get mad when I don't just take your word, while you never care for mine," Dipper said.

"Well...," Mabel began to say but couldn't find anything to defend her actions.

"I'm going to the shower," Dipper said as he got up and left the room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Without magic to keep him alive old no nose evil wizard of the Potter books is long dead and gone for good.

2 - Bringing a magical item that shoots out fire would be like bringing a loaded gun.

3 - Seeing how almost all the magical girls have them going and finish off the monster of the week with a long range spell. They're not front line fighters who would need speed to avoid being hit and should be staying back and casting magic at the monster of the week at long range.

4 - Seeing how the magical girls are almost always below the age of 18 and reality ensures is in play where it's very unlikely they be able to fight a monster of the week who can throw cars around like nothing. Once they're depowered by a simple mute spell that keeps them from casting magic, will end up dead very shortly. And seeing how there isn't any magical girl series that has people throwing mute spells around to stop magic users from casting magic in the first place, they wouldn't have anything to defend them from such spells or a cure for it like in games.

5 - Hiding things away because a group think that the world isn't ready yet. Is like how gays had to be hidden away till it was force out into the open and while the older generation didn't like it, the young generation didn't mind on the most part. As it's the young generation that the future lies and not in having the older generation in accepting change.

6 - Anyone who has ever put together a car or even a motorbike can tell you that you can't just have all the parts and put them together and it would just work. The parts wouldn't have stuff in them like oil or other fluids that are found in an engine, or the gas. You have to add that stuff yourself. A tank being a war machine would have much more stuff that is needed for it to work.

So yeah as anyone who has put together a vehicle can tell you that it cost alot of money and time to do it.

!


	8. The Inconveniencing

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

The Inconveniencing -

Mornings at the Corduroy household had changed since the merge happen. Before Velma Corduroy would have to hid the fact that she's a Deer Woman, but with the merge and how accepting most people are to non humans, she had revealed herself to the people of Gravity Falls. Now it's common to see her walking around with her antlers showing, not to mention that she is much more powerful then she looks as she's as strong as a deer, which doesn't sound much but is still stronger then most humans.

Wendy being 14 is still growing into her powers that she gain from her mom, which her brothers, Marcus, Kevin, and Gus also gain but watered down because they're boys. Her body is going through so many changes because of her being a Deer Woman which is the North American counterpart to a succubus. Who according to Velma they're cousins to but aren't as sex hungry as they are. (1)

"Mom, I'm going out with my friends after work," Wendy said as she got up from the table after finishing her plate of eggs.

"Those friends of yours are bad news," Dan said.

"What you mean me and Tambry have been friends for years. And Lee, Nate, Robbie and Thompson are ok," Wendy said.

"From what, I have seen you all not really friends, more like hanging out with each other," Velma said.

"Really mom? Like how you're really friendly with aunt Maurecia, Dana, Jenny, and Leslie?" Wendy ask about her mom's friends who are all fellow deer women.

"Now, now unlike me your aunts never found someone like your father and he never minds me spending time with them. And once you're older you are going to be dealing with a high sex drive that will settle down only after you have kids of your own," Velma said.

"Don't remind me," Wendy said not liking what's in store for her.

!

Elsewhere -

The demon who in his own world was the ultimate evil of his planet, who is so evil that no one can call him by his name all they can do is call the demon, Him. Like all the other magic base beings, his powers have been reduced since the merge. His once vast powers are now mostly gone with only his most basic powers being left. He's still powerful in his own right but with how much things have changed he's been keeping low as those Powerpuff Girls keep themselves busy saving the world.

Him was keeping himself busy as he watches the events that are happening by his magic mirror that still works. He was watching how the girls are helping those KND kids get off the moon, by carrying them off in giant transports. They're also going to use the moon base as a space station seeing how it's already there and ready to be used. He also couldn't help but see The Man In The Moon appearing now and then, being the reason why those kids managed to survive on the other moon for so long.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Bill Ciper ask appearing in the mirror.

"Bill what do you want?" Him ask.

"WHAT ELSE MAKE A DEAL. IT MUST BE HARD LOSING SO MUCH POWER. REMINDS ME OF HOW TRIGON USED UP MOST OF HIS POWER FIGHTING OTHER DEMON LORDS AND THEN LOSING WHAT'S LEFT BY HIS KIDS," Bill said.

"DON'T BRING HIM UP," Him growls.

"WHY HE'S YOUR COUSIN AFTER ALL," Bill said.

"He is but it doesn't mean I like him," Him said.

"OF COURSE THERE IS HIS COUNTERPART," Bill said.

"He's been banish to that zombie world," Him said. "Now why are you here?"

"BIG PLANS ARE IN THE WORKS HAD TO MAKE SOME CHANGES. BUT I'M PLANNING ON BREAKING FREE OF MY DYING AND DECAYING REALM AND BRINGING EVERYONE WITH ME. AND SEEING HOW THE MERGE BROUGHT US TOGETHER HOW ABOUT YOU TEAM UP WITH ME? I ALREADY BEEN GATHERING UP SOME HELP," Bill said.

"Oh really?" Him ask. "Well you're not the only one who's been poking around. Slenderman has been appearing now and then for something or another."

"OH, I KNOW BUT CAN HE PROMISE YOU THE RETURN OF YOUR POWERS ONCE THE NIGHTMARE REALM IS OPEN?" Bill ask.

"I'm listening," Him said.

!

In the forest -

Huntor is a lion-like alien with the reputation of being one of the greatest hunters in the universe and has the best weapons and technology at his disposal. He came to Earth to track down and hunt down monkey for revenge. But the merge changed that for him, leaving him stuck on the planet. He managed to pass himself off as a beastman and made a living as a bounty hunter and not just for law enforcement.

His current prey is a young girl that someone wants captured alive. Huntor doesn't care why as the bounty is more then enough for him to take the job. Of course he's making sure that he's not walking into something that he's not ready for like with Monkey. He's been tracking her for days now and figure out where she makes her home. The only problem was that it's well known and there are lots of people around.

Huntor was currently looking for someone who would give him information that would be helpful. The only thing he knows is that the building the girl is hiding in, was built using the foundation of an older building that use to be there, thanks to some locals telling him all about the building. He couldn't find anything till a message was sent to him about meeting them in the forest.

Huntor then spotted a letter nailed to a tree. He walk over to the tree and rip the letter off and open it. Huntor stared at the letter before falling to the ground and everything going black.

!

Outside of Time -

At the center of the Multiverse, there is a dimension called the Time Room that is the quasi-corporeal dwelling place of Prismo. The Time Room is a single dimension that exists outside of time and which produces time waves that are experienced by other dimensions. Some dimensions have permanent links that allow travel between them. Other dimensions get linked temporarily by naturally forming wormholes, and others can be linked artificially by magical portals, or open by items of great power, such as the gems of power and the Enchiridion. An activated portal creates a time dilation in which either end of the portal creates a temporal synchronization allowing for the safe passage of particles through a non-local region of space-time.

One specific way to get to the Time Room is by collecting all the gems from all the crowns of power. One must have the Enchiridion to activate it, turning the little sword on the cover of the book sideways. There are nine spaces intended for the gems to be put inside. Once the last gem is inserted into the Enchiridion, it will have the power to create a portal to any dimension in the Multiverse, using this room as a gateway.

Prismo grants every being inside the Time Room one wish. Anyone who hasn't made their wish that is inside the Time Room is not affected by the previous wishes. The wisher is sent into a world that the wish is based on, also changing the timeline. As Prismo says, "Sometimes a well-intentioned wish can lead to... nuts." One has to be very precise on one's wish because one could end up creating an ironic twist. Wishing for an event to happen has great consequence as it changes everything before and after it in the specified timeline; according to Prismo, potential penalties include the retrospective nonexistence of life forms or even the evaporation of worlds.

Right now Prismo is having a card game with his friends Jake the dog, and Cosmic Owl. They're also joined by Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father who even with his vast powers he really can't do anything while in the Time Room, Discord, Clockwork the ghost of time, William the former trusted advisor and dutiful ally of the Te Xuan Ze, Marty one of the Grim Reaper's and Fu Dog's old buddy, Wan Shi Tong the all knowing owl spirit, and the final player is Sunset who was invited by Discord.

"So there isn't anyway to ever bring back spell casting magic back to this world?" Sunset ask the crowd before her as she looks over the cards in her hands.

"I have the power to do it but that kind of wish needs to be so detailed that there isn't any mistake to it, that it's just too much trouble to bring it all back. One mistake and it will spell trouble for everyone, as I'm telling you right now that I wouldn't just be bringing back spell magic for this world but for all the universe, that wish can't afford to backfire in anyway. So yes that wish has to be completely flawless as that's the kind of wish granting being, I am," Prismo explains.

"Anyone of you know anyone else?" Sunset ask around the table.

"My powers aren't really magic so, I can't tell you," Hunson said.

"If, I knew, I would had done it myself. Being mortal isn't something, I enjoyed," Wan Shi Tong said.

"Now, now cousin, I did bring you here and you wish to be like me," Cosmic Owl said.

"No longer a spirit but what you are. It's not the same not to mention what, I have to do now," Wan Shi Tong said.

"Boo hoo, you now actually have to work for a living," Sunset said before eyeing Clockwork. "What about you? I know enough that with you being master of time you would be able to see in every possible timeline."

"It is true there are timelines where magic returns. But the cost in most is high," Clockwork said.

"And telling me just leads to trouble," Sunset said who gets a nod from the time ghost. "Figures."

"There are beings that can just think about it and poof it happens. But it's unlikely that anyone of us would ever meet someone like that. Even Prismo's boss isn't important enough for those beings to ever meet in person," Marty said.

"And lass you shouldn't be trying to wish it all back. I knew a genie who will only grant your wish if you are very specific (if you wish for a perfect day, you have to describe every aspect of the day; if you wish for ice cream, you have to describe the size, shape, flavor, etc," William said.

"Why are you so interested?" Jake ask.

"Oh Sunset here has been nagged by her subjects to get their magic back. Not to mention all the magical girls that come here hoping to recharge their magical items that just gives them attack spells like a Pokemon," Discord said.

"Don't remind me. They're not magic users, they're Pokemon who can only use spells that come with their transformation. One mute spell and boom they're depowered," Sunset said.

"Didn't some of them tried to get that wish granting ghost to give them back their magic? And it totally backfired with them being magical ghost girls?" Jake ask Clockwork.

"Yes. Danny and Dani had a hard time handling that one, till Dani wish for Desiree to take back the power she gave those girls," Clockwork said.

"How is it that they have a hard time with her when all you need to do is wish out loud for her to be beaten?" Sunset ask.

"It's just how my world works," Clockwork said.

"People being selective in what they see and do. And being so dumb that it's incredible how they're even alive?" Sunset ask.

"Pretty much," Clockwork said.

"Sorry I'm late," a new comer said entering the time room.

Jorgen Von Strangle the toughest fairy in the universe before the merge. Now with only passive magic left he and the other fairies now live on Earth after their world fell into acid world, which Jorgen said that it was a good idea at the time. He and the other fairies aren't magic grantees anymore but they can still fly and other now spell casting magic. And seeing how they not only lost their world but can't grant magic wishes to their godchildren anymore many of the fairies went off on their own. Many of them ended up living in Dimmsdale which also ended up in the new world after the merge happen.

Sunset knew about it because of it making headlines. A young boy Timmy Turner was officially adopted by his fairly godparnts, after it was made clear that his human parents cared more about their own happiness than Timmy, and while they genuinely love their son, both act more like adult children. Which was made worse that they can never comprehend that Vicky is a babysitter from Hell, even when the evidence is right in front of them. It gets worse where Vicky who doesn't even try to hide her true nature in front of them anymore. Taking the worse factor a step further, where Timmy shows his parents incriminating evidence of Vicky torturing him, but they don't even bat an eye. In fact, they only get upset at Vicky and fire her because she erased their reality tape. Which they then hire even worse babysitters who wanted to kill Timmy. That was all revealed at the court hearing where both Mr and Mrs Turner revealed it all on the stand. Needless to say the Turners showed the court what kind of parents they are, only caring about Timmy when they have to and care more about themselves them him.

Long story made short, the Turners lost Timmy to the fairies who will put him and their own child Poof first. Vicky was arrested and sent to jail as an adult, where she was quickly made into the toilet of the entire prison. She tried to scare the female prisoners but seeing how they're not from her world, they weren't playing by the same rules as Vicky learned when she was beaten and raped by the female prisoners who looked down upon someone like her who harms children for fun.

The town of Dimmsdale became like The City where Professor Membrane lives, where only a few of the adults are smart. Many of the adults lost their children because of how bad they are at being parents. Seeing how all the parents used Vicky to look after their kids and never cared how much their children say she's evil, she had even imprison children in a sweatshop and the adults still did nothing. Dimmsdale is now split in half where the poor side is where all the adult humans live and the better side is where all the fairies live along with the smarter adults and children.

And right behind Jorgen is The Man In The Moon, a mysterious being that is responsible for appointing the Guardians. The Moon is one of the few beings like Prismo who still have their powers, in The Moon's case being able to gift magic to others which is Borrowed magic not spell casting magic. Sunset read the blog of Jack Frost and knows that like Celestia, The Moon is a chessmaster and for 300 years never help Jack in figuring out why he was given his powers.

Speaking of which the Guardians are well known in the new world thanks to them not losing their magic, seeing how none of it is spell casting magic. Tooth had hired some fairies of like Jorgen to help her out in collecting teeth, working with Jorgen's wife the tooth fairy with other fairies helping to manage the smaller hummingbird fairies in different regions of the planet.

Bunny is now the head Easter Bunny who has tons of help from the many other Easter Bunnies, who some are an entire city's worth of bunnies. Like the ones from the world of Juniper Lee who have both rabbits and chickens who are lead by their mothers. Bunny now has plenty of help and doesn't have to be the only one as he leads a team of Easter Bunnies to handle things.

North is now working with all the other Santa's who found themselves in this new world, and thanks to The Moon those who lost their powers gain new ones like North. North and the other Santa's have split the world into different regions that they cover during Christmas, so they're not all so overworked during that night. Of course they still live at different places and aren't all at the North Pole, which really isn't at the North Pole as it's just ice up there but are living on the landmasses that are near it. Which one of the Santa's really needed, that one was ruined and broken from years of humanities avarice, with inbreed elves for the needed labor force, and feral reindeer. All the Santa's immediately take over his shop, nurse him back to health, send his elves to rehab and mercy kill the deer.

And Sandy is working with the other Sandmen in controlling the dreams. Which like the others, Sandy likes that he's not the only one on the job anymore. Even if some of the others took some time to get use to, like the Sandman from the world that the Power Puff Girls came from who tried to get everyone to sleep forever so he could sleep, or the other Sandman who fought Juniper when he tried to take over the waking world. That ended up with him working at a diner to make ends meet before he got Juniper to send him back home.

"Manny what's up?" Prismo ask The Man In The Moon.

The Man In The Moon responded by shining a beam of moonlight on the table. The moonlight created a silhouette of a man with no face, which caused, Prismo, Clockwork, Cosmic Owl, William, and Discord to recoil seeing who it is. While Hunson Abadeer and Marty groan or rolled their eyes.

"Ok who is it?" Jake ask.

"Slenderman," Prismo said.

"Is he bad?" Jake ask.

"He's on the Lich level, but overall he's as bad as Glob," Cosmic Owl said.

"He's a big creep that's what he is. He goes around playing these mind games with people," Hunson Abadeer said. "I always hated him messing around with Earth seeing it's my turf, first time we fought I kicked him out... but turns out he let himself lose to analyze my magic! The next time we fought he screwed with my powers, making them go crazy! Other times he shuts them down completely! Everytime I beat him, he just analyzes what happened, adapts and comes back stronger then ever! I KNOW I could beat him if we fought FAIRLY, but he knows that as well and never dose! And now thanks to this merge, I have to deal with him again. After, I managed to finally figure out a way to keep him out of my realm. Now it's back to square one."

"Worse, I won't be much help either. You know how some villains have a 'multiple-choice' past? Well he takes it to the logical extreme. He has MILLIONS of backstory's that completely contradict each other... and yet they're ALL true. Because of this, I can't use time-magic on him without risking the stability of the universe I'm in. And if, I do well it doesn't mean he doesn't have a backup plan just incase that happen and yes it has happen and he always managed to survive," Clockwork said.

"Isn't that impossible?" Sunset ask.

"Completely, that guy is like cancer to the multiverse. He's just a straight up nasty contradiction! An impossible thing that SHOULDN'T exist... but somehow dose," Prismo said.

"It also means we can't just 'seal his evil in a can' style. Any dimension we lock him in will inevitably become corrupted by blight simply from his very presence! Thus allowing him to escape as he's one of the few creatures in existence who's IMMUNE to the blight," Cosmic Owl said.

"Killing him won't work either, trust me, I've tried. Somehow, he found the 'blessing' of Achilles or something. He's can't by killed by anything save for one thing, and it's his death has to make NO sense... like being burnt alive in the middle of the ocean," Hunson said.

"But... that's impossible," Sunset said.

"In universes of order and logic, sure. But places like MY home, filled with chaos. Only there can he be killed. But before you ask, fighting him there is EVEN worse! He has the homefield advantage there! He's even more chaotic then me! Even the chaos gods of the Warhammer universe were out-anarkyed by him! Cthulhu took one look at what he did in his chaos-verse and went mad himself!" Discord said.

"Slenderman has slip through mine and so many other reaper's fingers," Marty the reaper said. "The only sure way to kill him without throwing him into Discord's home is by getting someone way above him in power like Glob or a Hat to kill him."

"A Hat?" Sunset ask.

"The ones who rule this muiltverse. They're domain holders and can do anything while in it. But I wouldn't hold out hope for that. I never met them and only heard about them from my boss who only heard of them by newsletter," Prismo said.

"I can beat Slenderman but against a Hat. It be like in that Marvel movie with that purple guy with the glove snapping his fingers and puff, Slenderman goes bye bye. And from some rumors going around the very reason why Slenderman is how he is now, is because he managed to steal something from Madhat who controls chaos, madness and virtue of Charity. And now he is able to do what he does while making sure he never makes such a mess that would get Madhat to just snap his fingers and take care of him for good," Hunson said.

"He's like the Joker from the comics. He's able to play with someone like Hunson here who is above his weight class because of how cunning and random he is to fight. Everyone else knows that if they fail to kill him, he's just going to do something worse in return. Not to mention knowing not to get on the bad side of those who can just kill him for good. Like how Darksied would just blast the Joker with his omega beams and that's, that for Joker. Which is the samething for Slenderman in making sure that doesn't happen to him," Wan Shi Tong said.

"So what do we do with him if he's like that?" Sunset ask.

"Well if he's destroyed in one realm like, I did in mine. He won't reappear again for awhile. Like in those videogames where after you're killed you have to wait to respawn. Same deal with him, which I did till I finally found a way to keep him out and well, I already told you," Hunson said grunting in anger. "Bet he's here because of the merge and I'll bet he had something to do with it too."

"Really?" Jake ask.

"Indeed, I've looked things over," CLockwork said. "Stars actions should have merged ONLY her world and Marco's Earth. All the events happening on other worlds at the same time... clearly it helped make it the powder keg that would eventually explode into the merger... but I've yet to find the event- the CATALYST that originally allowed the fire that started in Star's world to spread to said powder keg in the first place. If we figured that out, maybe we could figure out Slenderman's endgame."

"My money's on it having to do with Gravity Falls, the only thing you can predict about a being of chaos is that we're always drawn to exciting things and places... and there's clearly a lot of potential for chaos there... also Enf situations for some reason," Discord says that last bit confused.

The Man in the Moon wasn't done yet as he created another silhouette of a one eyed triangle wearing a tophat and a bowtie.

"Bill Cipher is here too," Wan Shi Tong said.

"Same as Slenderman?" Sunset ask.

"Nope, we're not going to be that lucky," Clockwork said.

!

Gravity Falls -

Dusk 2 Dawn is an abandoned convenience store in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was the property of Ma and Pa Duskerton before they died, and closed down soon after their deaths. There were rumors that a double murder took place there, but it turns out that Ma and Pa both had heart attacks because of teenagers' hateful rap music and were in fact not murdered. Both of them have haunted their store since then, never letting any teenager leave the store unscarred. It's also the new home of Six who after wondering around Gravity Falls after the merge and escaping the Maw, found her way to the abandon store. Now Six lives in the store which Ma and Pa have taken in and look after as they never had children of their own.

Then came the day that Danny and Dani showed up after a group of Japanese magical girls showed up and got into the store. Needless to say the only one that managed to get out was the young pink haired future daughter of the leader of the group. While both Ma and Pa are much stronger then either Danny and Dani, it was only while they're inside their store. Which Danny pointed out and that he's more then willing to blow off the roof of the store and tear down the walls to depower them. The ghost couple release the girls and promise not to torture teenagers who enter their store.

But once it became known that the store is being haunted by the couple that once owned the store. It became a tourist attraction, which help their business as they reopen the store. All the food items in the store had long gone bad, so they had to reorder their entire stock. They couldn't just use their ghost powers to make it look like the food is still good anymore. They needed the money to support Six, who is living in the basement that the couple long ago turn into a bedroom for times they had to stay in the store late and couldn't drive home. Not to mention that they needed to pay taxes again as well as power and water for Six. Of course being a tourist attraction had its down side as they have to deal with teenagers again.

"So you both just had double heart attacks at once? Just because you heard rap music?" Ronnie ask Ma. She's there with Lincoln and Gwen who drove them to the store so they could question the two ghosts for Dib who is collecting information on the paranormal. And Gwen to pick up some drinks for the other adults.

"Yes we never heard anything like that so hurtful music before," Ma said.

"So how did you two end up as ghosts?" Lincoln ask.

"We're not sure. All we remember is waking up floating above our bodies," Ma said.

"And you and your husband are domain ghosts as in you two can only be powerful while in the place where you two died?" Lincoln ask.

"Oh yes, when we tried anything outside of the store it just doesn't work," Ma said.

"Hey Lincoln, Ronnie," Mabel said as she, Dipper and Wendy's friends came by to pick up some stuff before they went out on the Maw. Where the resident vampire queen would be putting on a show.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper ask.

"Trying to find out why she," Ronnie said pointing to Ma. "Became a ghost for Dib's studies."

""Why isn't he here?" Mabel ask.

"He and Clyde are busy helping to track down the A.I. that tried to infect XJ-9," Lincoln said.

"Really?" Dipper ask.

"His dad does work with her and her sisters. So he's helping," Lincoln said.

"We're going to the Maw and see the vampire queen show," Mabel spoke up.

"Cool, I seen videos of her shows in the Maw. It's awesome how she's a vampire who only needs to eat red instead of blood. And the stage that she plays on, which has the machines turn on with the furnace turn on and fire burning. That was an awesome music video. Not to mention how she went around during the first year of the merge to hunt down all the evil vampires," Lincoln said. (2)

"Yeah that song was great better then the shows your sister does," Ronnie said.

"At least she stops playing her music so loud after the cops were called in," Lincoln said. His family is still trying to make it up to him with him always pointing out that the only reason why child services weren't called in and his parents arrested was because of all the chaos that happen after the merge.

"Hello everyone!" a large lion man said entering the store who is dress as a hunter.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Pa ask.

"I'm looking for this girl you seen her?" the lion man said showing a picture of Six.

"What do you want with her?" Pa ask frowning.

"Nothing much just that someone is paying to locate her," the lion man said before he pulls out a thermos and sucks Pa in like those ghost traps from Ghostbusters, then he turn the thermos on Ma sucking her in as well. Huntor then pulls out a handgun and fires it into the air scaring the people inside the store to hide or run outside.

The four kids ran to hide behind some selves as Huntor walk to the back of the store. Once he was out of sight, Wendy open the front door of the store waving for the kids to ran out. Behind Wendy, her friends are hiding behind Robbie's car waving for her not to. The four kids made their way outside when Six came bursting out from the back of the store, Huntor having found the basement and found her. Six ran for the door where Wendy is standing, when a shot rang out and the glass of the window shattered, causing Wendy to jump back as she avoided the broken glass flying in the air. And made it impossible for Six to run as she isn't wearing any shoes.

Huntor grab a display stand and threw it at the front door blocking Six's path. He aim his gun at Six, only for a beer bottle to hit his and as Gwen who was in the store and was hiding, threw a bottle once she saw what was going on. Huntor growled as pulled out a knife and threw it at Gwen who duck out of the way. Wendy came rushing in, followed by her friends who seeing Huntor no longer has a gun grew some backbones. Which ended when Huntor pulled out another gun and grab Wendy with the gun to her head. Seeing this Wendy's friends all turn back and ran out of the door.

"Some friends you have got there," Huntor said.

"Tell me about it," Wendy said getting what her parents said about them.

"I would had given them a free shot too. Now where's that little?" Huntor ask looking around for that girl her came for.

"Free shot?" Dipper ask stepping out from where he was hiding having flashbacks of Wendy in danger and this saving her like last time. Dipper began dancing and singing.

'Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?'

'I do! I do!'

'So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy.'

'Hi there! Hi there!'

'So march, march, march around the daisies.'

'Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!'

"What was that?" Huntor ask completely confused.

"A distraction!" Ronnie shouted as she, Lincoln and Mabel squeezed a bottle of hot sauce into Huntor's eyes causing him to scream and Gwen swung another bottle at Huntor's head causing him to let go of Wendy which Gwen pulled the younger girl to safety.

As Huntor was stumbling around blinded. He was grab from behind as something small grab onto him and he felt his very life force draining out of him. Six had grab onto his back and began draining him, causing Huntor to let go of Wendy as he tried to shake Six off of him. For Six it wasn't something she never had a problem to face, as all the times that she suck out the life force of others it was quick and easy. Right now it was like trying to suck water from an ice cube, made harder by Huntor slamming his back into selves.

"Got you," Huntor said as he finally got Six to let go of his back. Knocking her to the floor with his gun pointed at her.

"And you drop something," Lincoln said holding the thermos that held Ma and Pa which he open letting the two angry ghosts out.

"Crap," Huntor said as the two ghosts grabbed him and phase him down into the basement where they'll be able to really give it to him without scarring the kids.

"Hi again," Lincoln said to Six who look away and ran off like she did last time.

"Wendy are you ok?" Robbie ask as he and the others came back into the store.

"No thanks to you guys," Wendy said see her friends aren't really her friends as they'll leave her when she's in danger.

"Looks like the cops are here," Gwen said hearing the police car outside.

"So much for our plan to see a show," Dipper said.

!

Later at the police station -

Huntor after having woken up, his body feeling like crap. He tried to remember what happen to him. He open that letter and then nothing. He tried to explain that to the cops, but with him being filmed pointing a gun at children it didn't matter. Plus that damn Monkey was contacted and revealed that he's a poacher who captures people and then hunts them with state of the art weapons. Huntor was told he's going to be sent to Tartarus and while he sits in his cell he still trying to figure out what happen. And what was on that piece of paper that started everything.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Deer Woman, sometimes known as the Deer Lady, is a spirit in various forms of Native American mythology that is primarily associated with fertility and love. Though primarily shown as a benign spirit, she is also shown to lure promiscuous men to their death. She appears as either a beautiful young woman or deer.

2 - Seeing how Marceline went and killed off all the vampires of the Adventure Time world, she has the experience to handle other vampires of other worlds. Seeing how she went and killed off the entire race. She is more then able to do it again and gain the powers of the vampires that she killed by sucking their souls.

!


	9. Dipper vs Manliness

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Dipper vs. Manliness -

Greasy's Diner is a local diner in Gravity Falls, which is in the shape of a log. It's a typical restaurant that serves breakfast pancakes and other traditional American foods. Of course since the Merge many of the resident non-humans now show up at the diner for something to eat. It's normal to see several fairies all sharing a pancake, a gremlin sitting at a booth ordering something, and deer women getting something to eat before or after work. And with the summer's rush of tourist coming to the sleepy town, it's now very busy.

One of the new waitress hits a woodpecker on a wall and a beaver in a hole in the floor with a broom. Old Man Mcgucket is drinking alot of coffee, Sheriff Blubs is eating pancakes very quickly while Deputy Durland points a speeding device at him. Which was something that just happens that the locals have gotten use to happening. It's when Stan, Dipper and Mabel enter the diner, spotting a empty table the 3 made their way through the crowd.

Once Dipper, Mabel, and Stan got to the table, they sat down and waited for someone to get their order. Stan read the paper that's on the table, reading the headline of 'Pacific City Agency merges with SCP Foundation to help XJ9 fight new A.I. menace'. That's when Lazy Susan walks up to the table to get their order.

"Lazy Susan! There's my little ray of sunshine! Where were you yesterday?" Stan ask.

"I got hit by a bus!" Lazy Susan said.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hilarious!" Stan laughs.

"Thank you. Ha ha ha ha hee hee ho ho ho," Lazy Susan said laughing.

"You do split plates, right?" Stan ask.

"Maybe...," Lazy Susan said making her lazy eye wink. "Wink!"

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, plus a free salad dressing for the lady, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy," Stan said.

"Got it," Lazy Susan said writing it down and walks off.

"But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes!" Mabel said.

"With the fancy flour they use these days? What am I, made of money?" Stan ask as a piece of a bill shows out of Stan's sleeve, which he taps it back down. "Tap tap."

"Awww...," Mabel said.

Dipper looks over and sees the Manliness Tester, which the prize is free pancakes.

"Don't worry guys, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester," Dipper said.

"Manliness Tester?" Stan ask.

"Beating?" Mabel also asked before she and Stan started laughing.

"He says he's... he says he... HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Stan laughs.

"What? What's so funny?" Dipper said.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington.' Ha ha ha!" Mabel said.

"Hey, I am too "Manly... Manny" or whatever it is you said," Dipper said.

"Look, face the music, kid. You got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget last Tuesday's... 'incident'," Stan said.

!

Flashback -

Dipper is in the bathroom wearing just a towel and singing at the mirror with a comb as the microphone.

"Disco girl...coming through...that girl is you...," Dipper is singing.

Stan walks into the bathroom.

"DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!" Dipper shouted.

!

"You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation 'BABBA'?" Mabel ask.

"No. Heh heh, I wasn't. It's not important. Look, come on guys, I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" Dipper said as she brings down his shirt, to show his chest and it shines very brightly.

"Put it away, put it away!" Mabel shouted.

"So smooth! My eyes!" Stan shouted being blinded.

"Aw man...," Dipper said putting back his shirt.

Stan and Mabel burst out laughing again.

"Fine, 'family of little faith'. Get ready to eat your words. And a plate a delicious pancakes," Dipper said as he walks toward the manliness tester as other people eating watch. "Alright, Dipper. Time to manhandle this...man handle..."

Dipper stares up at the machine and starts sweating. "And a one and a two..."

"Quit stalling!" Stan said.

Dipper starts tugging on the handle and the light starts moving toward the category he belongs in. The categories are "wimp," "middle-aged woman," "barely possible," "man," and "manly man." Dipper keeps on pulling the handle until the light goes down to "wimp." A card comes out of the machine that says 'You are a cutie patootie!'

"Oh, what? This thing must be broken. It's totally broken, guys. It's like a million years old, probably ran out of steam power or-," Dipper was saying till he gets pushed out of the way by Manly Dan.

Manly Dan cracks his knuckles as his wife and sons are watching him. Wendy was still shaken from the lion man holding a gun to her head with her friends leaving her. So she's been spending time by herself.

"It's rickety man, you shouldn't even-," Dipper was saying.

Manly Dan pushes on the handle with his pinky and the machine automatically goes to "Manly Man" before exploding and giving everyone free pancakes.

"Yes! Pancakes for everyone!" Manly Dan shouted.

Everyone at the restaurant cheers. A pancake falls on Dipper's head. Mabel and Stan laugh at Dipper.

"I need to get some chest hair and fast," Dipper said. He starts running out but is tripped by a beaver. "I'm fine! Heh heh! Everything's fine!"

He runs out leaving everyone else to enjoy the pancakes.

!

In the forest -

Wendy was wondering around in the woods near the forest home of her aunts who all live together in a cabin. Since the merge many of the deer women around gravity falls have moved into more urban settings and leaving the woods behind. With her aunt Roxie, her mom's sister telling her that now that non-humans can walk around without having to hide themselves, and that she doesn't like how much it cost her in gas money to travel to town to go to the store. Of course with her other aunts who... have wild parties that her mom sometimes joins in, it's better to be in the woods where people can't hear them.

Wendy was in her deer form that she's still getting use to, with her mom and aunts helping her in the transformation. She just wish that transforming was like how dragons from the world where Jake Long came from, with their clothes disappearing and reappearing when they transform. Of course she still is trying to figure out what happens to their clothes when they transform. They just seem to disappear and reappear when they change back. Which no one knows how it happens at all. Wendy and the other deer women have to take off their clothes so they wouldn't ruin them, some of them just wear baggy shits and pants but with no underwear, as they wouldn't fit on a doe's body. She is wearing her hat that she took off and put back on her after she transform so that anyone who sees her in her deer form would know that she's a deer woman. (1)

She's in the woods to think, about what happen that night with her friends. She was being held at gunpoint and her friends ran leaving her. Only thanks to Dipper and his friends that she's alive. Being by herself she came to realizes that besides Tambry who she's been friends with for years, that her friends just hang out with each other and laugh at Thomas. Thinking about it, without Thomas to laugh at, they really don't have anything in common. In fact she realized that if they didn't laugh at Thomas all the time, they wouldn't be friends with him. It made her realized that she wasn't that much of a friend either.

As she came upon a pond in the forest which is a popular fishing spot, she saw someone she didn't expect. Pacifica Northwest was having a photo shoot for her webpage, using the forest pond that's near her home as the backdrop. She wasn't alone as she was with her butler Mr. Handy name Cogs, who drove her to the pond in a golf cart. And they weren't alone as a group of 4 men dress as mask luchadores and armed with guns, with Cogs in pieces and Pacifica tied up. They came by a truck and a pair of quad bikes.

"Deer woman!" one of the luchadores shouted spotting the deer wearing a hat. Which is widely known as a sign that the animal in question is sapient.

Wendy race off to get away but one of the luchadores is armed with a dart gun and before she managed to get away, she was struck by a dart. She felt her body going numb as she tried to stay on her feet but another dart hit her from the incoming luchadore on the quad bike, followed by his friend. Wendy couldn't keep on her feet and fell to the ground transforming back to her human form, she black out as the two men got to her.

!

Multi-Bear cave -

"What is a Multi-bear?" Dipper ask himself as he's been having flashes of memories since he began training with the manotaurs to become a man.

Behind Dipper, the multi-bear wakes up. Dipper then notices the muti-bear behind him. The Multi-bear roars upon waking up from his sleep.

"Oh, that's a multi-bear," Dipper said having many flashbacks.

"Bear heads, silence!" the main head of Muti-bear said hitting the head still roaring. It gets silent after a bit. "Child, why have you come here?"

"Multi-bear! I seek your... wait you're a sapient bear," Dipper said.

"Yes and why are you here?" Multi-bear ask.

"Well, I came here because I been training with the manotaurs in becoming a man. With the final task being taking one of your heads. But I didn't know you're sapient. I thought you would be like a wild animal that's been bothering the manotaurs," Dipper said.

"Oh them," Multi-bear said. "They haven't taken all the changes that happen since the merging of worlds well. They been taking it out on me seeing how they think I'm weak because I know all the words to the song "Disco Girl."

"You like Icelandic pop group BABBA? So do I," Dipper said.

"You like Disco Girl?" Multi-bear ask.

"Yup," Dipper said.

"The only ones who seem to like it around here are the female manotaurs," Multi-bear said.

"Females?" Dipper ask.

"Yes they have wives and children. The manotaurs you met are all part of the same club which I'm guessing you came from," Multi-bear said.

"Wait that cave is just their club house?" Dipper ask.

"It's where they all hang out when they want to be men as they call it," Multi-bear explains.

"I understand," Dipper said leaving the cave.

!

North Pole -

In the frozen wastelands of the northern lands, the evil snow sorcerer known as Winterbolt made his home. He remember his ice specter being destroyed and him transforming into a tree. But thanks to the merge that brought many worlds to be merged together with spell casting magic being destroyed. Winterbolt without his magic wandered the frozen wastelands of the north, learning about this new world he found himself in and how to use the technology he came across. He manage to even get his hands on a two Mr. Handies and a protectron that were in a army supply depot that had a working IFV. He reprogram the robots using the smartphone and watching a video how to do so.

The IFV is a six wheeled vehicle designed for supporting infantry operations and transporting soldiers through the battlefield in comfort. It is a fairly tall design, with a forward driver's position, sitting over the primary engine, in a compartment isolated from the troop section. The vehicle can carry six soldiers and two power armor units in reasonable comfort in this section, with a note that power armor units must stand for transportation. For defense, it is provided with a 105mm gun in an autonomous dorsal turret and a pair of ball-mounted 76mm guns to the sides of the driver's cabin, giving it its distinctive whiskers.

And with the supplies that could fit in the truck, Winterbolt with his robot minions wandered the frozen lands. Winterbolt collected and learn as they traveled, all to gain back the power he once had. That's when he discovered the abandoned and partially destroyed city named Tesla City.

Now a year later he now rules the city with a cold iron fist. He goes by the name of Mr. Winter with the backstory of him being the only survivor of Tesla City. Which had grown in size thanks to the fact that there is a vast platinum mine underneath the city. Which thanks to the robots and the automatons which are giant steam powered robots that are built in the city's factories, he has mined around the clock, allowing him to corner the market on the rare metal. Many people come to his city to see the steampunk machines at work that can take working in below zero weather. While others came to work the mines and other jobs that are needed to keep the city running.

Winterbolt using his newfound wealth to research in gaining back his lost magic. He does have a freeze ray that he brought along with magic items that use passive magic which is the only magic besides borrowed magic that works in this world. He knows about how those Santa's and guardians have their powers thanks to The Man In The Moon giving them some of his magic.

"HELLO THERE," a voice called out surprising Winterbolt who is in his study.

"Come out," Winterbolt said putting down the amulet that protects the wearer from burns.

"I'M RIGHT HERE," Bill Cipher said as he appears on a mirror hanging over the fireplace. "AND I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU AND COME HERE TO OFFER YOU A DEAL TO GET YOU ICE MAGIC BACK."

"What kind of deal?" Winterbolt ask recognizing a demon when he sees one and it's better to listen before taking any action against one.

!

Elsewhere -

The Luchadores are a group of masked wrestlers led by Killbane. They deal mainly in selling steroids and gambling, their gang color is green and their insignia is a skull in a star. Like the Morningstar and the Deckers, they were part of The Syndicate before the gang broke apart. The gang went underground after the events that happen in Steelport and after the Merge had managed to make themselves into a underworld power.

The minotaur joined up with the Luchadores after the Merge had screwed up everything for everyone from his world. The Olympians lost their powers leaving them powerless, which also meant their counterparts the monsters also lost their powers. Namely being immortal, being immune to non-magical weaponry and coming back to life any time they're killed. Which many monsters learned the hard way, with them being killed and staying dead. The hydra was killed thanks to a anti-tank missile being used on it's main body, the Nemean Lion being gassed to death, most of the man eating cyclopes being gunned down, both Typhon and Echidna were killed by missile strikes. The surviving monsters who ate humans quickly learned to stay hidden from the humans who unlike in their world, can see and kill them.

It was just as bad for the gods who lost all of their powers. With mortals knowing what they're like, always double crossing each other, punishing mortals just because they annoyed you. Sometimes they just doing it for fun. The Greek gods just a bunch of arrogant selfish assholes. Which the Greek gods finding themselves kicked out from Olympus which came to rest on top of the Empire State Building in New York, found that without their powers that allowed them to get away with anything. That without them, no one would just obey them or do anything for them, not to mention that many of their talents were enchanted by their godhood, which now without them ended up with them not as good as they thought they were. Some gods did managed to survive while others ended up dead.

Aphrodite ended up as a Playboy bunny.

Apollo tried to make it in the music business but found that without his godhood his music wasn't that good not to mention being a bad loser got him ban from many places where he tried playing.

Ares reacted badly losing everything and attack the cops that escorted them out of Olympus and was gunned down.

Artemis was found in a drug den with some of her followers who stayed with her. With them having no skills beyond hunting and all being underage, they turn to selling themselves and making drugs to survive. Till they were busted in a raid.

Athena tried to make herself look good to the mortals, by telling all the good that she had done. But thanks to Medusa and Arachne showing up with a tell all book about what she did to them because of the slight they did to her. Completely ruin her and last anyone heard of her, she was spotted working a dead end job in a small town.

Demeter managed to earn favor by helping with all the mess up farmlands that happen thanks to the Merge.

Dionysus no longer immune to the effects of all the wine that he drinks, quickly became a homeless drunk.

Hades thanks to his skills in keeping his underworld running, got into the business world and is doing well for himself.

Hephaestus became a engineer in metal works seeing how unlike his fellow gods he had the skills to still work in his talent as smith god.

Hestia now works as a nurse in the nursery. Being one of the few goddesses that really didn't do anything to mortals.

Hera tried to continue as if nothing had changed but ended up working an office job. She did leave Zeus as there was nothing that was keeping them together anymore.

Hermes ended up working as a delivery man after being turn away from many other jobs because of his history of raping women like many of his fellow gods also committed.

Poseidon now works as a fisher man who because of what he use to do as a god is still shunned because of his history of being a rapist.

Zeus ended up homeless and was found dead. Due to all of his past sins being out in the open and him no longer being a god but a mortal, there was nothing to protect him.

The other Greek gods who are lesser known managed to do better thanks to people not knowing them as well as the main gods and goddesses. Many of them managed to make new lives for themselves but like everyone else they now have emotions like any other mortal which they are all now. Many are pledge by the guilt and shame of what they did and use to be, which many of them ended up taking up the bottle or drugs.

The minotaur now is force to work with humans to survive in this new world. He quickly realized that without the power to come back to life after being killed, or being immune to human weapons that aren't made from blessed metal, he and the other monsters were dead meat. Which is why he's working with these humans and taking orders, he might be bigger and stronger but these humans with their weapons would easily kill him. Then there are the heroes of this merge world, like those powerpuff girls who can fly and beat those giant monsters, or those robot sisters, he wouldn't stand a chance against them. All he can do is learn and keep his head low.

The cave that his group of 8 operates from an old mine shaft that they taken over after clearing out those goblins. Since then they been poaching the local wildlife and picking up drop offs of cargo now and then. They also keep cargo in the mine till the pickup comes to collect them, to avoid having to pay taxes on them. Right now they're sitting on a shipment of gemstones from those ponies, waiting for the truck to collect them. The gemstones aren't that valuable thanks to the gems being like salt crystals that grow over time, like how there's that rock farm that grows the crystals inside of rocks. And a shipment of blaze in barrels from those machine animals and a Sawtooth the sabertooth tiger like machine animal. Which they caught and have lock in a cage with an EMP device that keeps it from attacking.

Right now 4 of the gang got the idea to kidnap and ransom off the daughter of the Northwest family, who are the riches people in Gravity Falls. They also got their hands on a young deer woman and thinking of selling her as well. He's now watching the two who have been strip naked and kept in the same cage used to hold the bigger animals they catch. They were strip naked to show the buyers and show Mr. Northwest that they're not playing around with his daughter.

"Isn't he one of those manotaurs?" Pacifica ask Wendy doing her best not to panic.

"No he looks different from the manotaurs," Wendy said.

In the background the other 7 members are around the one guy using a phone which from what Pacifica is hearing. Sounds like whoever talking on the other end isn't happy about something. From what she can pick up, the person on the other end isn't happy that they decided to kidnap her.

"I'm not one of those manotaurs, I'm the Minotaur. From the Greek myths," the minotaur said.

"As in the one who was trap in a maze and ate human?" Wendy ask.

"The same," the minotaur said.

"Wait, I thought all of you Greek monsters were killed off, after that whole mess in New York with those gods that showed up there?" Pacifica said. She remembers the news reports of the Greek gods appearing in New York along with the monsters.

"Some of us survived the slaughter," the minotaur said.

"Well what you really expect once you all lost your magic and no longer have any respawn points where you appear after being killed. It made you all sloppy," Wendy said.

"What?" the minotaur ask.

"All of you from that world, monsters and gods were all use to the fact that you can't die and would reform sooner or later. So now that you all know that once you die, your just dead," Wendy said.

"And explains why you Greek monsters all turn and ran when you all realized that fact. Must be tough knowing that once you die, you're not coming back," Pacifica said.

"You two really want to die?" the minotaur ask getting angry.

"You first," Wendy said.

A loud noise of something metal being smash, cause the minotaur and the Luchadores to turn to see the Sawtooth breaking out of the cage. Dipper who had sneak into the cave after spotting the Luchadores driving into the mine, saw the girls in the cage. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to take on any of the men head on he went and freed the Sawtooth so that it would handle the men for him.

The Sawtooth once freed launch itself at the group of Luchadores. Taking one of them down as it maw him to death sending the others running to grab a weapon. The minotaur seeing the Sawtooth tearing into the humans he's been working with ran off to save his own hide, he wasn't about to lose his life for this. With no one left to watch the cage, Dipper grab the keys from the table they been place on and unlock the cage. All awhile in the background the surviving Luchadores having grab their guns began firing wildly at the Sawtooth, with the bullets hitting the blaze barrels, setting some of the off causing the mine to start to cave in.

"Grab on," Wendy shouted two Dipper and Pacifica as she transform into a deer.

Once the two were on her back, Wendy in her deer form race towards the entrance of the mine. The Sawtooth seeing the fleeing form of Wendy with the two kids on her back, chase after her. Hearing the screams of panic from the two kids who were looking behind her, Wendy ran faster. She spotted the running minotaur ahead of her. Once Wendy was side by side with the running minotaur, Dipper still holding the spear he was given, thrust it between the minotaur's running legs. The minotaur was strong enough to break the shaft but it was still enough to cause him to stumble in step, which was all that was needed for the Sawtooth to set it's sights on him instead and began mawing at the minotaur as it fought back against it.

Wendy and the kids escape the mine as the fires started by some of the blaze barrels, spread to the rest of the blaze supply as well as the containers that held the gangs weapons. The explosion killed the remaining Luchadores and cause the whole mine to cave in, with the fireball engulfing both the minotaur and the Sawtooth as it race for the entrance. Wendy seeing enough movies knew to run to the side of the entrance of the mine, instead of trying to run in a straight line to escape the incoming fireball. Once the blast and shaking was over, the 3 look at the entrance which was now caved in. (2)

!

In the forest -

Dipper lead Wendy and Pacifica back to the manotaur cave. He told them about how he was being trained by them to be more of a man. Till the leader of the manotaurs gave him the task to bring the head of Multi-Bear. When Dipper arrived, the Multi-Bear revealed that it's sapient and that the manotaurs have been making fun of it because it likes the Icelandic pop group BABBA.

"You like that stuff?" Pacifica ask as she walks on the other side of Wendy who is still in deer form so that there be something between them, as she is still naked.

"Yeah, I do," Dipper admitted keeping his eyes away from Pacifica who after realizing that she was still naked and in front of a boy she started freaking out. Which is why Wendy is in her deer form, acting as a barrier between the two younger kids.

"Well you're pretty manly seeing how you saved me twice already," Wendy said.

"I wouldn't say he's that manly," Pacifica said having seen his manhood or more like boyhood.

"Same goes for you table," Dipper said frowning at Pacifica.

"I'm still growing," Pacifica growls.

"You two still haven't hit your growth spurt yet," Wendy said. "I remember when, I was around you two size and suddenly, I was tall in less then a year."

"It's no wonder with how big your dad is. Not to mention, I seen your mother," Pacifica said eying her flat chest. And while Wendy isn't that big, seeing how big her mother is she is going to get alot bigger.

"I'm not looking forward to that. I'm going to have back and shoulder pains. Not to mention how they will just get in the way," Wendy said.

"Yeah... sure real bad," Pacifica said frowning. "Besides your a deer woman. Don't you have like a stronger body and all that?"

"Well yes but it still be a pain," Wendy said before seeing some landmarks that she recognized. "We're near one of my clothes stashes."

"You have stashes of clothes?" Dipper ask.

"I can't carry my clothes. So I put stashes around the forest," Wendy said.

Wendy lead them to a clearing that looks like a group were there from the bottles and empty food containers. Not to mention a strange smell that the two kids that smells musky. Which Wendy knows the smell very well.

"Looks like my aunts had a party here," Wendy said.

"A party?" Pacifica ask.

"Yes an adult party and knowing them they would have grabbed my clothes to replace theirs... again," Wendy said.

"This happens before?" Dipper ask.

"Don't ask," Wendy said transforming back into a human and walk over to a pile of rocks and took the pile apart. Revealing a backpack hidden underneath.

"Got clothes for me too?" Pacifica ask.

"Got clothes here. My aunts party clothes before they took my normal clothes so they wouldn't be seen walking around the forest in them... again," Wendy said. She toss Pacifica a small white shirt and a small white shorts.

"These seem small for a adult woman," Pacifica said looking over the small outfit that fit her small frame nicely but on a adult woman would be stretch out, which the front of the shirt is really stretch out.

"Adult party," Wendy said looking through the pack for something she could wear. And finally came up with a bikini under a cheerleader outfit.

"What kind of party were your aunts having?" Dipper ask.

"Something that you're not old enough to know yet," Wendy said blushing.

"At least you're all now dress," Dipper said.

"There isn't anything here for you to wear instead of that loincloth," Wendy said looking through the bag. "But here's a white shirt."

"Thanks," Dipper said putting on the shirt. "Don't worry about the loincloth."

"Lots of cloth and little loin," Pacifica said.

"And nothing to fill even a training bra yet," Dipper shot back causing Pacifica to cover her chest.

"Come on lets go," Wendy said not wanting this to become a thing.

Dipper led the girls to the cave where they be able to get back to Gravity Falls.

As they continue to travel through the woods, they came to clearing where they found wood cravings and calculations written on the ground. The wood cravings are of the 5 element bearers, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Some are just small pieces of woods while others are craved from fallen trees. They went deeper finding more and more wooden figures and more calculations written on the dirt or on the trees.

"There has to be something that I'm missing," Twilight said as she sat on her flank looking over the calculations she had written down.

She's been coming to this place since she started living with the beaver brothers. Someplace where she could be by herself with her thoughts. It's where she goes to try to figure out what went wrong with her friends. She spent time craving wooden figures of her friends and using math to try to figure out where things went bad.

"Twilight what are you doing here?" Dipper ask recognizing the purple unicorn.

With all that happen during the Gobblewonker thing, he and the others really didn't pay that much attention to the beavers or their friend a purple unicorn. Which Mable has been kicking herself for missing the chance of getting to spend time with a unicorn. Which the ponies have now banned her from many places around Ponyvile and Canterlot. Which Sunset enjoys watching the ponies running from Mabel.

"Trying to figure out where it all went wrong," Twilight said.

"Wait you're Twilight the element of magic and who all the ponies are looking for," Pacifica said.

"She's that Twilight?" Dipper ask.

"Didn't you see her cutie mark?" Wendy ask pointing at it.

"Well the last time I saw her. The first time she had her back to us and was on a couch watching tv. And there was the robot lake monster and that cat with those giant spiders that wanted to eat Lincold and Ronnie," Dipper explains.

"You need to go back to Canterlot, everyone there is searching for you," Pacifica said.

"Well, I'm not going back. Not till, I figure out why things fell apart," Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper ask.

"They were my herd and now they're not," Twilight said.

"Sunset explain to me that ponies are herders, starting from their family to their friends. Once they form a herd they stay together and always have a strong bond with each other. Which is why it's such a big deal when ponies found out that Celestia abandon Sunset and how the element bearers broke apart," Wendy said.

"That's why, I have to figure out how to fix it. I need to bring us all back together," Twilight said.

"I know what you're going through. When I was held at gun point my so called friends all abandon me," Wendy said.

"Then you know what it's like. How you use to have people around you that you thought you could always count on and when it mattered the most they just leave you," Twilight said.

To the surprise of Dipper music began playing out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Dipper ask.

"It's a heart song," Pacifica said.

"A what?" Dipper ask.

"You never been apart of one? It's something that the ponies can do that is passive magic. It just happens when a pony is at a high emotional level and just burst out in song like in a musical. It doesn't happen alot but it does happen," Wendy said. (3)

'I have to find a way'

'To make this all ok'

'I can't believe this small mistake'

'Could have caused so much heartache'

'Oh why?'

'Oh why?'

'Losing promise'

'I don't know what to do!'

'Seeking answers'

'I fear I won't get through to...' Twilight sang till she was cut off.

'How did we get here?' Dipper ask singing as he steps into the song.

"What?" Twilight ask seeing Dipper stepping into her heart song causing the music to change to a more up beat one.

'We're cast away on a lonely shore'

'I can see in your eyes, dear' Dipper sang.

'It's hard to take for a moment more' Twilight sang.

'We've got to' both of them sang.

'Burn the ships, cut the ties' Dipper sang surprising Twilight.

'Send a flare into the night'

'Say a prayer, turn the tide'

'Dry your tears and wave goodbye'

'Step into a new day' Twilight sang.

'We can rise up from the dust and walk away' Dipper sang.

'We can dance upon the heartache, yeah'

'So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships'

'And don't you look back' Twilight sang.

'Don't let it arrest you' Dipper sang.

'This fear, this fear of fallin' again'

'And if you need a refuge'

'I will be right here until the end'

'Oh, it's time to' Twilight sang.

'Burn the ships, cut the ties' both of them sang.

'Send a flare into the night' Dipper sang.

'Say a prayer, turn the tide' Twilight sang.

'Dry your tears and wave goodbye' Dipper sang.

'Step into a new day' both of them sang.

'We can rise up from the dust and walk away' Twilight sang.

'We can dance upon the heartache, yeah' Dipper sang.

'So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships' Twilight sang.

'And don't you look back' Dipper sang.

'So long to shame, walk through the sorrow' Twilight sang.

'Out of the fire into tomorrow' Dipper sang.

'So flush the pills, face the fear' Twilight sang.

'Feel the weight disappear' Dipper sang.

'We're comin' clean, we're born again' both of them sang.

'Our hopeful lungs can breathe again'

'Oh, we can breathe again'

'Step into a new day' Dipper sang.

'We can rise up from the dust and walk away' Twilight sang.

'We can dance upon the heartache, yeah' Dipper sang.

'So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships' Twilight sang

'Step into a new day' Dipper sang.

'We can rise up from the dust and walk away' Twilight sang

'We can dance upon our heartache, yeah' Dipper sang.

'So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships' Twilight sang.

'And don't you look back' Both of them sang.

'And don't you look back' Dipper sang to Twilight.

'And don't you look back' Twilight sang as the heart song ended.

"That was great," Pacifica said amazed at Dipper.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing," Wendy said.

"I didn't know either," Dipper said before turning back to Twilight. "Ok listen. I'm not an expect in this sort of thing. But from what, I have heard. The other elements left you for someone that only knew for a day. They believed in the worst of you rather then question why should they believe a stranger to someone they know longer. What kind of friends are that?"

"They're not true friends...," Twilight said eye widening as she pupils shrink.

"Are they really friends or you all just group together because you are all the bearers of the elements?" Dipper ask.

"I... I don't know," Twilight said.

"You might not be part of a herd but you still have your family, not your brother but your parents still love you," Wendy said.

"I should go back. If only so my parents know that, I'm still ok," Twilight said.

"Good now lets see where to go next?" Dipper said as he climbs a rock to see where to go next.

From her position Twilight got a look up Dipper's loincloth as well as Wendy and Pacifica.

"Looks like he didn't choose to wear anything underneath," Pacifica said as she and Wendy held back from giggling.

"So that's what a male human sex organ looks like," Twilight said wondering what it doesn't go in like stallions. "Is it suppose to be that sma..."

"He's still a kid and growing," Wendy said grabbing Twilight's muzzle. "And he doesn't need people keep on pointing it out."

"And he literally just got you out of your depression by singing a beautiful ballet that synced with your heart and friendship magic so hard the world FORCED you into choreography...just...just don't go there, okay?" Pacifica adds.

!

Manotaur cave -

"I didn't do it," Dipper said to the manotaurs. "The Multi-bear is sapient and there is no way, I'm killing someone that's sapient."

"But that's how you become a man," Chutzpar said with the other manotaurs grunting in agreement.

"He did save me and Pacifica here from those mask Mexican style wrestlers and the minotaur," Wendy pointed out.

"Wait you mean that sissy who because he and the other Greek monsters no longer respawn after being killed. They quickly become cowards because they now die and stay dead like the rest of us?" Chutzpar said.

"Yup and when Dipper here freed that Sawtooth, the minotaur fled rather then trying to fight back. But he did serve as a distraction when we were running out of the mine as it was caving in thanks to barrels of fuel blowing up. Dipper trip him up and the Sawtooth chasing us went after him instead," Pacifica said.

"You mean you freed one of those machine animals?" Chutzpar ask Dipper.

"Well they were armed with guns and there were 8 of them, with me only having a spear," Dipper said.

"Yeah it would be dumb trying to fight a group with guns with a spear. But seeing how you did save them and took care of that sissy. You are now a man," Chutzpar said.

"Thanks," Dipper said. "And do you guys have a phone around here? I need to call the police about the mine in case there are anyone left alive in there."

"There's one in the game room," Chutzpar said walking Dipper over to the side of the cave he hasn't been to.

"Game room?" Dipper ask.

"Yeah," Chutzpar said showing Dipper and the girls a room that has a bunch of manotaurs playing online games with other players around the world using consoles or computers.

"Wait a minute you're the ones me, Daggett, Norbert and Stump were playing against on Battlefield 1," Twilight said seeing some familiar screen names.

"Online playing is great. We can go around and kill, bash and smash people and it's perfectly ok," Chutzpar said.

"Can we just call the cops so we can all go home now?" Pacifica said just wanting to go home.

"Sure," Dipper said as he wanted to go home as well.

!

Greasy's Diner -

After calling an uber Dipper and the gang were taken to Greasy Diner to get something to eat while they wait for the cop to show up. The cops headed for the mine to see what's left of the hideout and arrest anyone left alive. They're also were told about the Sawtooth that was let out and came ready to deal with it.

Once at the diner they came across the rest of the Pine family. With Dipper telling them what happen after they teased him about his current dress of just a loincloth as Dipper gave his shirt to Twilight to hide her cutie mark. As that's how ponies recognize each other, then how they look like as there are plenty of ponies who look like each other with only their cutie marks being different. And with how dumb ponies are they were completely fooled.

Which also lead to Mabel seeing Twilight and nothing else was distracting her this time. Tried to pet her while using baby talk and talking about all the fantasy's that she wants to do with her, which Twilight responded by kicking her. Which Dipper pointed out is the reason why she's ban from petting zoo as Mabel goes out of her way in getting the animals there mad at her.

"FRACK YOU! Listen to me! I'm not going to fly you to a prince charming, I'm not here to have a tea party, I'm not here to show you the magic of Friendship!" Twilight ranted causing all nearby ponies to gasp.

"What no friendship? What kind of pony are you?" a pony name Cornflower ask.

"Oh suck it up already! Twilight snorted then turns back to Mable. "And even if that last one were true, I would never want to be friends with an ungrateful bitch that treats her brother like crap!"

"I'm a good sister," Mabel said.

"You did make fun of Dipper after he risk his life to save us," Pacifica said.

"And he save me twice already," Wendy said before turning to Stan. "And didn't we catch you watching that black and white old woman drama?"

"I was too lazy to get up to change the channel," Stan admitted.

"Wendy!" Velma Corduroy her mother said as she rush into the diner followed by a group of fellow deer women.

"Mom don't worry I'm ok. Dipper save me again," Wendy said.

"I was with your aunts when I got the call," Velma said.

"Don't worry mom. It's over and the police are at the mine to take care of it," Wendy said.

"Oh you're the nice young man who saved my daughter," Velma said picking up Dipper and hugging him.

"You're welcome," Dipper said very uneasy as Wendy's mom is hot. She has a very busty body that has thicken thanks to having 4 kids but still very sexy. Not to mention her friends who are all just like her, reminding Dipper that deer women are the American counterparts to succubuses. And that his face was buried between her breasts which are very big and soft and because of his small size, bigger then his head.

"Mom he needs air," Wendy said blushing.

"Sorry," Velma said letting go.

Velma lets go of Dipper who fell back to the ground. And his loincloth was caught on the edge of a booth chair that caused it to be rip off. Leaving Dipper naked in front of a bunch of older women, which cause people in the diner to laugh at him but caused a different reaction from the deer women.

"Hello little cutie," one of the deer women said staring at the young naked boy in front of her that the other deer women with her are staring too. Causing Dipper to tremble as he covers himself in front of the older women.

"Oh no you don't!" Wendy said as she grabs Stan's jacket and pulls it off and wraps it around Dipper's waist.

"What's going on?" Dipper ask red face as he doesn't like the looks the older deer women are giving him making him feel like a piece of meat.

"Stan get the kids home," Velma said.

"Right don't want that to happen," Stan said taking the kids and getting them out of the diner. Sure some guys say it's a dream come true but women like Velma's friends would just scar a boy Dipper's age for life. He read news stories and seen on tv cases of older women having their way with young boys. Not to mention they're the type that you need a safe word. (4)

"Girls don't do that," Velma said to her friends.

"Well you can't expect us not to react seeing that in front of us. And looks like Wendy has already claim him," the deer woman name Dana said.

"What's going on?" Twilight ask Pacifica.

"They're cougars," Pacifica said.

"What?" Twilight ask again.

"Do you know what a loli is?" Pacifica ask.

"You mean the Japanese thing with young... oh," Twilight said. "But shouldn't that be shota?"

"Deer women are attracted to virgins and having Dipper naked in front of them was just asking for trouble," Pacifica said.

"Well that's what happens when there is no mating season," Twilight said.

"That would just make things worse," Wendy said.

"How?" Twilight ask.

"That my aunts would only have one time of a year to release all of their sexual frustration all at once," Wendy said.

"That would be really bad," Pacifica said.

"Tell me about it. I'm good thanks to being a mother but for my friends... it would really be bad," Velma agreed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Besides in real life preventing the censors from making a fuss about people becoming naked when they transform, where do their clothes go?

2 - I find it dumb how people never just jump to the side when something is behind them that can't move anywhere but forward.

3 - Best thing I can come up with how musicals that happen in the show happens.

4 - There is a reason why in most places having sexual relationships with someone underage is against the law.

!


	10. Double Dipper

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Double Dipper -

Star looked around her at the old castle that she grew up in. Everything looked the same but it was off like something was changed but she couldn't see what was changed about her surroundings. And there was her mother, Moon was still herself but she was all distorted when Star tried looking at her. And in the background was this tall man with a blank face, just standing there.

"I don't work for Mina...she works for me...," Moon said in a distorted voice.

"Music Maestro...," the blank face man said. Causing music to play around Star as the world around her warp.

**Mayday! Mayday!**

**The ship is slowly sinking**

**They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

**They're all around me,**

**Circling like vultures**

**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

**Wash away my colors**

A naked and terrified Star found herself running through the wilderness, Mina's giant minion's chasing her all the while watching all the hard work she went into helping Eclipsa, helping the monsters, and trying to do what was right for Mewni get blown to bits...

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

And then they were there...

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**

**It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

**I know you're watching,**

**I can feel you out there**

Quirky guy...

Kelly...

Talon Raventalon...

Tom...

Her daughter (the unicorn from the realm of magic)...

Spider with a top hat...

Buff frog and his children...

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

All screaming in agony, dying horribly; yelling things like: 'Why did your mom kill us, Star?'

**Take me over the walls below**

**Fly forever**

**Don't let me go**

**I need a savior to heal my pain**

**When I become my worst enemy**

**The enemy**

'Why did you kill us star?' yelled Spider with a top hat and her daughter unicorn.

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away**

Star suddenly finds herself surrounded by everyone who was displaced by the merge... all accusing her of ruining their lives because of the merge.

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become...**

Star breaks down sobbing and pleading how sorry she is... then she looks up just in time to see a Solarian guard bring his boot down to crush her-

**...My Demons...**

Song ends-

!

"Star wake up!" Marco shouted as he shakes her awake.

Star wakes up in a cold sweat from the nightmare she keeps on having. The night terrors have been causing her to lose lots of sleep and been happening to her for months on end. The nightmares come and go but they always return with Star waking up screaming.

"Star you need to have Princess Luna help you with these nightmares," Marco said worried about her.

"No, I don't need her help, I'm fine," Star said refusing.

"Star from what you told me about your nightmares," Marco said.

"No, I'm fine," Star said.

"Star is everything ok?" Moon ask behind the door.

"Yes mom," Star said cutting off Marco from telling Moon about her nightmares.

"That's good. Get dress and come down, I made breakfast and we need to start early if we're going to do the activities you have plan for us," Moon said.

"You heard her, we need to get ready," Star said.

"Ok," Marco said leaving to use the bathroom.

Star hastily gets her things while repeating a mantra over her breath over and over again...

"I'm happy, everyone is happy, I love my mom, my mom loves me. I have completely forgiven her! We all make mistakes and I love her! I have a good life, good family, good boyfriend, good friends. We are ALL happy! I am happy! I am happy! And it doesn't matter anyway; I never have to deal with kingdoms, betrayal and Mina ever again!"

!

Canterlot -

The last couple of days had been crazy for Twilight since she return to Canterlot revealing where she's been for so long. The first thing that Twilight did was to reassure her parents that she's fine... but she wouldn't live in Canterlot and goes back to live with the beavers brothers Daggett and Norbert and Stump. Who have become part of the family, with Twilight Velvet and Night Light meeting the beaver brothers and their own parents and little sisters.

Sunset did come over after learning about Twilight showing up again, they talk and bound over being hurt by those they loved, namely Celestia. Sunset made sure she's fine, she left Twilight to her own devices but insists she sees a psychiatrist. Which turns out that she has been seeing one, that happens to be Stump who is fully licensed.

Sunset also made sure that Celestia doesn't have any say in anything by having a restraining order place on her. When Celestia confronted Sunset about the court order, Sunset replied that she had her chance and mess things up as she always did. Twilight has the help she needs and made some real friends while doing so, which Celestia would just ruin by trying to help. Seeing how her way of helping is getting rid of the problem by sending it away so that it be out of sight and mind. Like how she did with Luna and Sunset, finding it easier to just send the problem away then trying to fix things. Which Sunset told Celestia that there was no way that she'll ever be able to be her mother when she already had one who unlike her didn't just give up on her. Not to mention that Twilight doesn't want anything to do with her anymore, which she told her to her face.

Twilight does come to visit the shack having heard about it from the ads that she seen online, the paper, and on the tv. Both Daggett and Norbert would come with her as they enjoy the shack's stuff, while Twilight enjoys figuring out how those things work. For the ones that weren't made up by Stan that is, like the hampire that is just a piece of ham with fake vampire fangs on it. She also spent time with Dipper and Wendy while she's at the shack studying the strange objects that Stan managed to get his hands on.

Then there was also the issue with her former friends who learned of Twilight's return. They all wanted to talk with Twilight and regain her trust, which Twilight wanted nothing to do with them. Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie tried and after being turn away by Daggett and Norbert when they showed up at the beaver dam, and were berated by Stump who explained why they're bad friends. Which sent the three sobbing away knowing that they're the ones who ruin the friendship they had with Twilight.

Then came Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were more forceful and they flat out threaten to smash the dam to bits if they weren't let in to see Twilight. Which Stump stood in their way which the two laugh him off as he's just a stump. Daggett and Norbert call the police to have them arrested, which they came by the police boat where they pick up the beaten Applejack and Rainbow Dash who learned that Stump wasn't one to be mess with.

That got them in trouble with Sunset who was furious when she finds out about the last two. She had Rainbow kicked out of the Wonderbolts which force her to find a new job. Rainbow Dash ended up trying to find work at one of the casinos that weren't owned by Sunset. She's now working as a show pony, entertaining the children in the section meant for them while their parents enjoyed themselves.

Applejack on the other hand was already having problems with her farm and her being arrested just added to the problems, but it did allowed Applebloom to make her move to save the farm. Since the merge Applebloom unlike the rest of her family had taken to the new world they found themselves in like a duck to water. She went and made plenty of friends with the children of the new world, especially the children of Peach Creek. She made friends with a trio of boys there, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Who being lead by Eddy, the trio frequently invent schemes to make money, that both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo join up with too.

Speaking of the two, both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's parents are now spending more time with them since the merge. With Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles, both of them aren't able to travel as much as they like anymore, thanks to all the changes that had happen thanks to the merge. Both of them are now working at the casinos and spending time with their kids now, and no longer just having Rarity take care of her sister all of the time.

As for Scootaloo's parents Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood both of whom use to be world traveling adventurers who study exotic plants and creatures for the advancement of science and medicine. And because both of them spend so little time with Scootaloo they had sent her to live with her Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty, when they came back to Ponyvile they had to face charges of parental abandonment. The charges were only drop after they talk with Sunset who gave them jobs at one of the resorts, and that they're no longer able to just spend years away from home while they have a child at home, and the only reason why they weren't being sent to jail was that they did had Snap Shutter's sister looking after Scootaloo. They need to think about their child then their own needs as till she's a full grown adult they are bound by the law to take care of her.

Sunset brought up the case of a young Japanese man name Setani who had been abandon by his parents so that they could take care of other children in another country. Who after the merge happen the home they were running lost all of it's funding and that's country's government took over and sent both of them home. Where they found that Setani is now living with Mai who is a student of a Santa Claus Academy in her world, and now works as a Santa for the Japan Santa branch. And were completely shock that their now legal adult son wanted nothing to do with them and would do nothing to help them now that they're jobless and the bank they had their savings in went belly up. Which happen alot around the world after the merge happen, thanks to largely how many of the bank's in some worlds were just ran poorly. Leaving them to fend for themselves as Setani stated in an interview that they cared more about other children and their well being over his, their own son, never caring or treating him like any of the other children they cared for over him. And the only present they ever sent him was a picture of them with the children they treated as if they were their kids. And after years away and no contact at all, they suddenly expect him to start treating them as his parents when the years where it would had matter are long past. Which cause many people to take Setani's side and leaving his parents to fend for themselves. (1)

Sunset explain to both Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood that their parental abandonment of their child is over as she made laws that are very tough on bad parents. The only saving grace with them is them making sure that a family member was looking after their child in all the years that they were away. Sunset can look over them having jobs that have the parents traveling, like being in the army, working in the airlines, and other jobs like those. But both of them aren't working for anyone just themselves, who travel around to discover plants and animals while their child grows up without them. Once Scootaloo becomes a teenager when they finally decide to settle down and want to spend more time with her, she won't want to spend anytime with them and all the old things that they use to know that Scootaloo love to do is now all out dated. Which Sunset used herself as an example of how things could end up happening when the parent namely her mother Celestia wants to bond with her and she no longer wants to bond with her.

So both Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood are now staying put and being parents to Scootaloo so they wouldn't be labeled as bad parents. Which is one of the big head liners in the news since the merge, seeing how many parents have either being abusive or out right abandon their children so that they could have fun all by themselves like the parents of Dimsdale who have all been labeled as bad parents with them jailed and having their children taken from them and the fairies taking them in. And that's not even going into the mess that is Japan with the huge amount of parents who are never there as their children did things from fighting to doing things that could get themselves killed. Cause many parents to be jailed to losing their kids because of child abuse or enabling their kids to commit crimes because of lack of supervision. (2)

Both Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood weren't the only ponies in trouble because of how they raised their children. By pony standards it's ok to leave their children in the care of others for years or spend a huge amount of time away from them, to letting them live far away and make a living for themselves. Like the Earth pony Cheese Sandwich who as a young fowl was allowed to leave his hometown and live on the road. Needless to say Sunset quickly made laws that prevented things like that from happening again.

Now while Rainbow Dash after paying her bail and awaiting her court date, she got off lightly compared to Applejack. Which to punish Applejack and for her to avoid going to jail which the Apple's couldn't afford to pay the bail for, Sunset made Applebloom in charge of the farm. Applebloom had been pestering her family about making some changes and improvements to the farm which they're against for tradition. And now with her in charge and getting a loan from Sunset, Applebloom cast out the Apple traditions from hiring non-Apple helpers to making deals with Film and Flam to modernize the farm. Which is the ultimate humiliation for Applejack to take.

Then came Candance who shows up, Twilight was happy to see her. Both of them were so happy to see each other and they reconnect and bonded. Candace thank the beavers, and Stump for being there for her when she ran off. She also thank Dipper and Wendy for helping Twilight to stop hiding from her past and face it instead.

Shining Armor wanted to see Twilight too, but Candance forbids it along with his parents. Their relationship has been on the rocks since she was released from the catacombs and learned what happened to Twilight, and the fact Shining slept with Chrysalis while she was disguised as her. They'd called off the wedding and are in the middle of relationship counseling.

Then there was Spike who has been a mess since Twilight ran away. Celestia has taking care of him like she use to before he became Twilight's assistant. Without Twilight to give him self worth, Spike fell into a depression, which Sunset sent him to a psychiatrist to help him with his issues. She also got him a job at one of the resorts which is run by dragons, which are all came from different worlds. There Spike learned how to be a dragon which the ponies being cowards never tried to befriend and know nothing about. So all the things that Spike didn't know about himself he learned from the Equestian dragons who told him that he's still a young dragon who hasn't even grown his wings yet. Being around other dragons allowed him to learn all about what he's able to do and what kind of dragon he is.

Once Twilight came back, Spike went to her to say sorry that he didn't stand with her. Twilight forgave Spike seeing how he's still just a child, but he couldn't be her assistant anymore. Sunset told her about how Spike based all of his self worth on her approval, as she's his big sister to him. And with Celestia being the only mother he had known, which seeing how Sunset turn out because of her, Sunset made sure that Spike is being mentored by one of the Equestian dragons to learn about being a dragon and not a pony. Seeing how Spike was malnourished because of his pony style diet besides the gems he ate, as a growing dragon he needed to eat meat to grow big and strong. And now with his meat diet, Spike had really grown in the year since Twilight last seen him.

!

Elsewhere near the ruins of Columbia -

A door burst open as Mina was thrown outside of a shack, the year hasn't been good to her. Without magic, her age has caught up with her turning her into a hideous, withered crone. She still is able to move around but soon her body will fail her.

"Come on! I hate monsters, you hate monsters! And it's not like your picky for new members! There's only five of you for crying out loud!" Mina said.

"We are desperate, but were not that desperate. Do you realize it is mainly due to you and your little 'stunt' that freaks and abominations are being accepted? That Rabble rouses spewing gobbledey-gook like 'equal rights' like that half-breed chink, Jake Long is so popular? That respectable civil servants like me and the other founders are ignored and ostracized?" the man known as Henry Saltonstall who was once a politician of Columbia before the city fell from the sky.

"What? What are you talking about? I-," Mina was saying but was cut off.

"You lead an army to massacre a civilian population! Stupid teens and their new camera compacts caught so many pictures of you and your army murdering monster children, Mewman children, Mewamn civilians, Mewman house pets! You name it, you killed it and they got pictures that the 'equality movement' have plastered everywhere!" Saltonstall said.

"Those traitors deserved it! Living with the monsters...," Mina said.

"You idiot! Only half of them Mewmans still living in the capital liked the monsters the rest tolerated them at best! The bunch you had in Moon's little 'town' were simply the most radical! Your actions did nothing but traumatize, enrage, and unite both sides against something they mutually hated more then each other! YOU! Congratulations 'monster slayer' you single handily accidentally ended centuries of Mewman and monster animosity!" Saltonstall explains.

"What? No... That, that can't, I didn't," Mina said looking lost.

"Speaking of your 'followers', where are they?" he asks in a sarcastic rhetorical way.

"Well, uh," Mina shuttered.

"I'll tell you where they are! Psychologically broken both from the trauma of mega-magic twisting their minds and you ordering them to murder their fellow Mewmans! An entire batch of potential recruits turned against you and to a lesser extent anyone who agrees with your ideas! AKA us! The few that WEREN'T sent to asylums are now the 'civil rights' movements greatest supporters! Seeing how they're trying to make up for what they done seeing how most of them won't be alive that long, thanks to the side effects of that magic. Their first hand accounts on the 'horror's of racism and their consequences' have already yielded some kraut documentary filmmakers dozen or so emmys and oscars! We can't top that!" Saltonstall said.

"Well, I mean... Sure, when you say it like that," Mina said with the words getting through to her.

"Say, didn't you have someone dumb enough to still stand with you? Manfred something or other? Where's he?" Charles ask peaking from a window.

"Uh...well...no one would give me shelter or food... and Manfred was just useless... so... I may have sorta... accidentally... ate him?" Mina said sweating.

Long awkward silence...

"Get the frak out of Uselessville before I change my mind that getting the bounty on your head being less important then the risk of further being associated with you!" Saltonstall growled out.

Charles then politely leads a young girl name Amanda out of the shack.

"Sorry little lady, we'd like to have you but the child labor union has been watching us like a hawk, the last thing we need is another scandal...," Charles said.

"Ah, what a gip...," Amanda said.

Amanda's town, Muckledunk was full of incompetent adults as well as other cities that came through from the merge, but this city faired better then others. As the adults there were mostly kind and compassionate who openly embraced non-humans with open arms, this plus they're already large monster population has made them a very popular non-human destination.

Amanda, was the only one who really hated monsters. Using her family's wealth, she constantly tried to ban monsters from the city which always failed and backfired on her... but after the merge, her family's fortune became worthless. Between that and how unlikable she was she quickly ended up the most hated person in her city. She had ran away from her family and her city as she couldn't stand it there anymore.

Both she and Mina ended up in Uselessville, which much like the ancient Hoovervilles' of the great depression this is where useless adults from other worlds came to live when no one else wanted them and their stupidity was no longer tolerated or praised. Many adults from Dimsdale who after losing their jobs and kids ended up living in Uselessvile as they couldn't afford to live in their old homes anymore. Like the Turners who after losing their child and making themselves look bad during the court hearing where they blindly told the court all about how they repeatedly left their son in the care of Vicky who was at that point arrested and convicted of child abuse, never caring about how many times or proof that their son showed them of her abusing him, which their son showed them during the court hearing which they just laugh it off and didn't care as they explained that they cared more about their own happiness then his, which is why they left him behind so they could enjoy having fun on their own. Which cause their own lawyer to give up on the case as they already paid her, seeing how they did that in front of the judge and jury. Them and many other adults lost everything and just ended up in Uselessvile as there was no other place to go.

Both of them walk past a very filthy looking former banker named Mr. Poe. Mr. Poe is holding up two nearly identical pictures of Count Olaf. With one with him wearing a fake mustache. He holds up the other picture and gets a look of deep though for a moment before throwing them up in the air in the defeat.

"Oh blast it all, what's wrong with me? They still look like completely different people to me!" Mr. Poe said as he groans. "The kids were right... I am bloody useless..."

He wasn't alone as Mr. Lancer former teacher at Casper High was there as well. Having his face disfigured, his car and home destroyed, he had no place to go as no one would hire him. Then there are the many cops who because of how useless they are and refuse to acknowledge any crime in the places they use to be employed in, have been banned from ever having any sort of power ever again. There are also plenty of Skyway Patrol members who also ended up there as no one would hire them.

Suddenly an armored car with a government official shows up. The man and the woman got out of the car and the man grab a megaphone from the car. And began speaking into it to gather as many people as possible.

"Alright, listen up you parasites! Times are tight and your sucking up taxpayer money by being too stupid to find work! Not cool! So the military is forming the 'Redshirt army'! You'll get pay, food, a roof over your head and all that is ask is that you sign away your rights and become cannon fodder soldiers, bait for giant monsters and test subjects! The president's lawyer, Legal Lee (unlike other displaced lawyers he was able to convince the bar exam that his license was still valid... AND got 5,000$ in a wrongful termination of license suite) has already smoothed it over, now who wants to sign up!" the government agent said.

Everyone in the area rushes over excited. Except for Mina and Amanda, they keep walking, until the reach the government aide buildings where the food and other supplies are kept. There people are already lined up for the watered down and tasteless food that's cheap which was brought in bulk. Then there are the shelters which are full with a long wait list, all paid by tax payer money.

While they waited in line for some food they overhear some guards talking how they needed to move a magical object that was recovered from a compound. Mina didn't care about what they were saying till one of the guards ask whatever happen to that princess that destroyed the magic. Which one of the guards revealed that she's staying at Gravity Falls, which is where the magical item is heading to as well.

"Star! This whole mess is her fault!... well I'll show her!" Mina said as she turns to Amanda. "Hey little sister, would you like to strike a blow for all monster slayers everywhere?"

Amanda just looks at her weird. "If I say yes, will you get me food?"

Mina takes this as a yes, grabs her and stows away on the truck headed for Gravity Falls.

!

Gravity Falls -

In one of the fence off and hidden away is a nudist camp. Which is where the Butterfly party is currently at to partake in Star's father survival training, which means no shelter, food, or clothes. Being the reason why they're at a nudist camp where they be able to be naked and won't get in trouble for it. They're also joined by Tom who came to Gravity Falls to join in on the vacation with Janna who is his new girlfriend. The only one not around is Pony Head who is off doing a web video or something like that. Hearing about the nudist camp and how Star is going through her father's survival training Marco and the others were rope into joining as well. Mainly thanks to his parents learning about it and getting him to join in.

"Uh...sir?" Marco ask as he's awkwardly covering himself while trying to not stare at River's nudity.

"Please, call me River! You've more then earned that my boy!" River said as he gives him a whack on the back for emphasis that and knocked him over.

"Uh... I get your really into survival training... but why have Star do the 'no clothes' bit? I mean... she's your DAUGHTER. Pretty sure you can get in trouble for that...," Marco said trying to ignore the pain in his spine.

River gave out a sigh.

"I agree, I actually wanted to exempt her from the whole thing so she could take a much deserved relaxing VACATION, but Star insisted! Said she wanted to do more things with my dear moonpie! Even went as far as to sign a waiver so I wouldn't get in trouble for it! ...which is weird, considering they've hardly spent any time together or talked together during this whole thing...," River explains as he trails off confused.

"Come on Marco it's not that bad," Kelly said who is covered by her hair.

"Easy for you to say," Marco said. "It's not you who has his parents running around naked."

"Well they did got Eclipsa and Globgor to watch the babies," Kelly said.

"Come on Marco join in," Star shouted as she swings from a rope.

"Yes come on you," Kelly said brushing her hair away revealing her naked body to Marco who looks away. Kelly smirks as she grabs his hand and leads him to join in on the survival training. Enjoying how he's doing his best not to stare at her or Star's bodies.

Despite the initial awkwardness Marco had a fun time together with Star and Kelly, just nothing dirty just non-sexual activities they do naked... although Star is uncomfortable seeing Marco's family naked. And Marco is flustered to see Star's parents naked. But after Stars parents are forced to go home after River eats a beehive, they have time alone and Marco confronts Star.

"Look Star, I'm having a great time but what's been going on lately? Before this it was landmine testing, bear-baiting, blood hunting, mosquito poison racing... you set up all these activities that you claim are for you and your mom together... yet you don't spend anytime with her at all during it and invite as many other people as you can to spend time away from her with THEM," Marco ask.

"He's right, it is weird," Janna said who is lounging on a chair naked in the sun, next to an equally naked Tom.

"GAH!" Marco gasp as he tries to look away from her body.

Janna laughs as she gives him a pose.

"Yeah, I'm with Marco. I'm all for keeping our friendship together and bonding closer, but inviting your boyfriend AND Ex-boyfriend to a naked survivalist thing? That's just weird Star," Tom said.

"Seriously Star, what's going on with you recently?" Marco ask concerned.

Before Star can respond, she's nearly run over by a truck driven by Mina and Amanda sitting next to her. Marco having seen the truck coming out of the bushes had grab Star and pulled her out of the way as the truck zoomed by. As it pass he saw driving the truck was an aged Mina.

Tom seeing the truck having tried to run over Star went on the attack mode. He blasted the truck with fire which he could still throw around as it's a passive magic thing that his mother's side of the family could always used. His fire drove Mina to race away before the truck was set on fire, leaving as fast as she came.

"What was that?" Kelly ask having came back from the restroom.

"Mina's here," Marco said as he pulls Star with him to the camp's main building where they could call the cops.

!

In the forest hours later -

Amanda wondered why she ever got into the truck with Mina who proved to be completely crazy. She setup a campfire to keep warm and to warm up some food that Mina stole when she raided that food truck a few states back. Mina had stolen the truck after the driver had stop at a rest stop, where Mina took care of him and stole the keys and the driver's wallet. Which is how they managed to survive on the road with Mina using the driver's wallet till it was voided when the driver was finally discovered and the cops were alerted.

Now they're down to bags of chips, some can foods, some sodas and several bottles of water. And because of Mina driving the truck through that nudist camp after she spotted Moon and River leaving there, figured that Star would be in the camp. Now thanks to that the cops are looking for them and all Mina can do is look through the back of the truck for anything she could use to kill Star with. And has been trying to break into that lock crate for awhile now. All the other creates have been open already and nothing but old magic stuff that don't work anymore. Expect for that one create that was made of metal and lock that couldn't be open without the right combination. Which Mina has been hitting it with a hammer trying to open it.

"Finally!" Mina's voice shouted from inside the truck.

"So what is it?" Amanda ask.

"It's a sword," Mina said.

"A sword? What is so special about...," Amanda ask as she turns around and saw Mina's body has become silver in color like she's made out of metal. "What happen to you?"

"Something great, the sword is talking to me and Star and the other monster lovers will join the convent," Mina smiled.

!

The next day at the shack -

Dipper is reading the newspaper having seen an article about the Roman gods who unlike their Greek counterparts showed up in Rome. The Roman gods had more controlled over themselves then their Greek counterparts even if they are more military in nature then them. They still have their powers unlike the Greek ones and seem to be from the world of Juniper Lee. They're now celebrities in Rome where they either work with the local government in the city of Rome or like Apollo who is now a music star. And unlike the Greek gods there were many other lesser known gods who are now found in Rome. Like Cloacina the Roman goddess of the sewers and works with the sewer workers of the city. And is surprisingly one of the most powerful Roman gods, as unlike the other gods like Zeus who is known but no one really prays to him anymore. The Roman gods are powerful but the lion share of their powers are in mortals believing in them, which Cloacina's domain is one that everyone uses and believes in. (3)

Dipper also reads about XJ9 foiling another rouge A.I. attack using the Tallnecks who have spread around the country since the merge. Which caused the machine animals to run wild and for things running on computers to go haywire. Which lead to many cities on the East coast being damaged before the A.I. was stop, with most of the damage being caused by the blackouts. In the aftermath of the attack, a company called Anderson's Robotics is offering to rebuild the affected cities for free, and them approaching Mr. House for a potential merger. Seeing how Mr. House already has household robots market cornered, with his robots who are all be remodeled to work better then they were before.

"Hey Dipper, I think I finally figured out the copier," Twilight voice called out to him getting his attention.

He then puts the paper aside and goes back to working on the clone-copier with Twilight. He discovered the copier that Stan has been using cause things to come to life, after he accidentally copied his hand and brought it to life. Which he then got rid of with some water that spilled on it. He called Twilight about it who has been trying to figure out how it works. He even showed hr the journal which had a drawing of the crystal bulb which can make shadow copies of anything it's shined on but it only last as long as the light is making a shadow.

Dipper also told Twilight about the flashes he gets now and then of things that were going to happen, like how he knew about where to find the journal. And that he had a flash of him using the copier to make copies of himself so that he could keep Wendy and Robbie apart during the upcoming party at the shack. Twilight points out that his visions as he sees it won't happen as not only dose his and Wendy's bond seem stronger but Wendy is still not talking to Robbie after what happen at the store, and theorizes that he might be seeing an alternate timeline which has become more unlikely thanks to all the 'changes' Dipper has made thanks to said flashes.

In the copier room, Twilight had taken the copier apart and finding that the bulb is made out of some kind of crystal and that there are tons of gears in it that a normal copier shouldn't have in it and some kind of red liquid inside of a glass container that the light of the crystal bulb is focus through. Which somehow cause anything that the copier scans of a living being is brought to life but in paper form.

"What did you find out?" Dipper ask.

"Well from what I seen and just guessing, the author of the journal. Went and used several magical items to make this copier. Which, I'm guessing the author used to study dangerous creatures without having to deal with the real thing. Seeing how all it takes to get rid of the copy is some water," Twilight said.

"Cool, I'll be able to create a clone army and keep everyone away from Wendy while, I do my list," Dipper said talking about the party that just got started in the shack.

"No that's a bad idea," Twilight said having a flashback to the Smartypants incident. "Dipper take it from me, living life by a list will get you nothing but trouble. But more importantly, They might be clones but they're still you and I'm guessing with all of your memories. Getting rid of the clone will be killing a copy of you."

"You're right. Bringing to life a clone that will just die with some water would be horrible. Like those quick clones that the MIB used, knowing that once your time is up you just end up melting to goop be horrible," Dipper said thinking about it.

"That's the reason why you shouldn't use this on anything that's sapient. There be a lot of ethic issues if you do that with a clone that will just die easily," Twilight said. She said just as she had a flash of a memory regarding a weird pond and an army pinkies staring at a wall with drying paint.

"Twilight?" Dipper ask.

"I think... I think I just had my own flash forward and its about me zapping clones of Pinkie and not caring if I might had ended up getting rid of the real one," Twilight said shaking her head.

"Huh... Maybe those flashes show what you would had done if it wasn't for the merge," Dipper said thinking out loud.

"Maybe, but will theorize more later. Just to be safe we should focus on making sure that this clone machine is disable so there won't be any accidental cloning," Twilight said.

"Did someone say cloning?" Mable ask as she walks in.

"We discover that this copier makes clones of living beings but they die once they get wet," Dipper said.

"Is that why you two are missing the party?" Mable ask not paying attention to what Dipper said as normal.

"We'll grab some food and drinks later," Twilight said.

"Come on you two are missing everything, Sunset and her sisters are here as well as those campers," Mable said.

"Nope we're too busy here," Dipper said.

"Wait, I know," Mable said as she goes over to the copier and aims the copy screen at the two. Thinking of the prospect of another brother to try out her 'peanut butter, jelly and macaroon' costume idea and clones Dipper before he can stop or objects. The copier spat out a Dipper clone. "There now there are two Dippers."

"Do you have any idea what you did?" the clone Dipper shouted at her scaring Mable.

"What? I made another brother to do stuff with me?" Mable said.

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE FACT WHEN I GET WET I DIE?" clone Dipper shouted.

"Wait... die?" Mable ask confused.

"Didn't you listen to Dipper?" Twilight ask.

"I told you that the clones die when wet like paper does when wet," the real Dipper said.

"I wasn't listening," Mable admitted.

"Yeah because you are completely selfless and don't care what happens as long as it's about you and with your short attention span you don't listen to anyone just what you want to hear," clone Dipper growls.

"Easy there, I'm still your...ack!" Mable cried out as the clone Dipper punch her in her face. Mable clutch her busied cheek as she stared at clone Dipper.

"I'm not your brother and I don't have to put up with you anymore!" the clone Dipper shouted as he grabs a hammer that the real Dipper and Twilight were using and swung at Mable causing her to run in terror.

!

Earlier In The Shack -

The party is in full swing as the kids are enjoying themselves after they paid to get in that is. The party is in the house but is also spread out to the outside because of all the kids who showed up. Thanks to the campers from Camp Lakebottom coming to the party with several of the camp counselors coming with them, not to mention Sunset and her sisters showing up, the party is packed. Causing more people to show up at the party once it hit the social network, as long as they paid first that is. Stan is outside making sure that no one crashes the party without paying first.

"This is it guys, this is the big leagues," Eddy said as he, Edd and Ed walk up the road to the Mystery Shack. Thy gotten on a bus that took them from Peach Creek to Gravity Falls after hearing about the party.

"This be fun!" Edd yelled out.

"Too bad we're going to be working," Ed pointed out.

"So what. We'll be with the big kids and no longer having to deal with the same old crowd of the cul-de-sac. It's like they're the only kids around most of the time," Eddy said.

"Hey we're right here," Nazz said as she and the other kids had tagged along to join the party. Of course unlike the Ed boys they have to pay to get in.

"Just be glad we're letting you tag along," Eddy grumbles back.

Since the merge things in Peach Creek had greatly changed from what was normal. For one Kevin isn't seen as the cool kid anymore thanks to all the new kids that filled the school and surrounding neighborhoods, which the kids couldn't remember the last time they actually interacted with other kids besides themselves before the merge. Not to mention the adults who suddenly they're able to see and aren't out of view. With how much of a jerk Kevin acts no one outside of the little group wanted to have anything to do with him. Seeing how he keeps calling everyone who he doesn't like dork. Not to mention that he's no longer the tough one in school as older and bigger kids took that spot.

The there's Sarah who quickly learn that acting as a spoiled brat no longer something that people just put up with. It caused her to be the most dislike kid in school. And that her going around destroying things will get her in trouble, not to mention that she can't beat up much bigger and older kids like she could with the cul-de-sac kids. The last time she got in a fight with older kids s got beaten badly and when she tried to lift something bigger and heavier then her, it caused her to pull her muscles off of her bone. Not to mention that the teachers had taken a disliking to her because of the damage that she does and all that screaming she does.

Jimmy quickly became the known as the lamest and the crybaby of the school. He tried to blame the Ed's to get back at them after another one of Eddy's money making scams, with the Ed's selling Zap Apple jam that they made themselves, ending with Jimmy covered in jam and bugs with everyone laughing at him. So Jimmy ruin the school wide project dealing in planting a school garden, but unlike before the school didn't just believe that the Ed's did it. The school had installed cameras and caught Jimmy pouring weed killer into the planting soil. Needless to say Jimmy got in deep trouble and now is pick on by all the other students for ruining their hard work.

Nazz found herself no longer the school beauty as there are now plenty of other girls around. Nazz just became one of the crowd with her only standing out when it was just her and the cul-de-sac kids. She's just wasn't that interesting to stand out anymore.

Jonny on the other hand somehow became an internet star be posting videos of him and Plank. People found him interacting with Plank very interesting for some reason and the money he makes from the ads on his videos made him the only kid at school who wasn't dependent on his parents to give him money. Seeing money signs the Ed boys soon began making their own videos of their money making scams and became a hit as well.

Rolf never really fitting in because of his refusal to learn a new culture to his own. With so many other kids around after the merge happening the other kids stop hanging out with him as he wasn't the only other kid anymore. Rolf did find some new friends with the other kids who came from farms but like Nazz he just became part of the crowd.

"Hey Eddy, you and the other Eds get over here," Stan yelled waving for him and the other two Eds to cut in line. He and Soos are keeping an eye on who gets into the party, backed up by several eyebots that Stan rented from someplace to act as guards.

"Hi Mr. Pines," Eddy greeted him.

"Alright you and your friends help out inside with Wendy and the kids," Stan said.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines Eddy said as he, Ed and Edd went inside. After one visit to the shack where Eddy tried to scam Mr. Pines who wasn't fooled at all being a experienced conman, turn the tables on Eddy. So now every now and then he'll call Eddy and his friends to work at the shack for free, while teaching Eddy his conman skills.

!

Inside -

The party is in full swing with the kids enjoying themselves or helping themselves to the food and drinks being served by Mr. Handy who is also acting as the bouncer of the party. Wendy is also making sure the party wouldn't get too wild and that the party goers wouldn't damage the shack. They're helped by Sunset's sisters who came for the party who are all adults and help keep the kids from getting too wild. Seeing how all of them are giant amazons, it was very easy for them to keep the younger kids in line.

In one corner of the shack Sasha is talking over the phone, explaining to a camper name Riley to her parents how the 'people in their head' were simply benevolent, semi-autonomous mental constructs that seemed to simply a be 'quirk' of their former world. Milla suddenly pops up, throws his phone away, tells him to lighten up and forget about work for once. And makes him dance to the beat, at first he's startled but it's obvious that he quickly gets into it.

The human Applejack and Applebloom congratulating pony Applebloom on her recent success at running her family farm. And pony Applebloom asks if they'd be interested in doing business with her farm. The human learned how pony Applejack is still sulking over how she had to take orders from her little sister and that her little sister is better at keeping the farm afloat then she was.

Vinyl and Octavia were talking shop with their pony counterparts Vinyl and Octavia. They're talking about Marceline the vampire queen in her plans to put on a show at Canterlot and hire some local musicians as back up band members. With them talking about joining together to have a better chance at being hired and might be their big break.

Human Rarity is talking to Raz about the possibility of creating brand new uniforms for the Psychonauts. Lilly is against it believing they should just focus on getting their finances straight before doing anything frivolous. But Raz fantasies about looking like Psychonaut Death Trooper before being shot down back to Earth by Lilly asking where the money would come from.

Human Fluttershy talking to Wendy about the habits and ecology Deer Women. While pony Fluttershy with a bunch of eco friendly kids who is expressing her concerns how the pampered Equestrain animals aren't adapting well to a world where the ponies aren't in control of everything and they have to do things themselves without the ponies to take care of them. Like how a domesticated animal struggles adapting when released back into the wild. The ponies are having enough trouble in making a living in the new world they found themselves in, to bother taking care of animals as well.

Human Rainbow Dash is getting annoyed of people saying how sorry they were she got kicked of the Wonderbolts, them confusing her with pony Rainbow Dash. The pony Rainbow Dash wasn't at the party as she's busy trying to find a new job. While on the dance floor the human Pinkie Pie is dancing.

"Come on, do the Pinkie! Do the Pinkie! Do the Pinkie!" Pinkie shouted.

"No thanks," human Maud said with their other sisters, Limestone and Marble.

"DO THE PINKIE!" human Pinkie shouted at her sisters.

Off the the side Sunset is talking with her fellow princess Melody the mermaid princess, along with Pacifica.

"You haven't used Adam?" Pacifica ask Melody.

"It's all still being tested so that what happen at Rapture won't happen again. I really don't know about anything about it," Melody said.

"When it hits the market there be a big demand on weight lost Adam," Sunset pointed out. "Also how is the rebuilding going?"

"Still alot of rebuilding going on everywhere. The city is mostly being rebuilt sector by sector," Melody explains.

"I still can't believe that your old underwater kingdom was destroyed by that sponge and starfish," Pacifica said.

"Don't remind me," Melody said.

"At least there was a empty city for all of you to just moved in," Sunset stated.

"And the sponge is in prison in the middle of a desert and the starfish was put to death," Melody stated.

Nearby Rose is talking with Trixie.

"Oh, yeah, Jake's been having crazy problems with the whole 'clothes disappear when transformed' thing ever since the merge," Rose said to Trixie who learned that Wendy keeps spare clothes around in the forest because her clothes don't just reappear when she turns back to human.

"Come on guys, stop telling that story!" a embarrassed Jake said as he walks up to the two.

"Really? Why it's not like there is anything to see. I've seen you plenty of times and I'm not gonna lie. You're smoother then a ken doll 'down there'," Trixie pointed out.

"It's the same with other reptiles. It all goes inside of us. It's the reason why you don't see anything hanging under a male snake or lizard," Jake said face red.

Nearby Harry is talking to Hermonie over a phone by video who is still living with her parents who left England. With all the antimagic rallies and witch hunts that's happening there after the blood offering of babies. Hermonie parent's moved to America and are living on the Eastcoast and Hermonie is the only one of his old friends that he's still in contact with.

"I know we cut off ties with Ron and his family when they still sided with Dumbeldore after everything, but this new Norsefire group...," Hermonie was explaining to Harry when suddenly interrupted when Danny laughs.

Harry who is eager to change the subject. "What's so funny Danny?"

Danny holds up his phone, streaming news coverage. "Get this, my old 'friend', Tucker thought to ride my coattails and try to run for mayor in my old town!"

"Isn't he 14?" Hermonie ask incredulous to the news.

"HA! well that had to be a short campaign," Harry stated.

"That's the best part... it was!" Danny said smirking. "Him being my 'former' friend made him so popular those idiots gave him the job on the spot!"

Hermonie sputters at the idiocy of this while Harry laughs.

"So what did he do?" Harry ask.

"About as well as can be expected, that idiot sunk all of the cities few remaining resources and revenue to bring the city 'into the future'," Danny explains.

"So what? He made the city automated? Gave everyone the latest gadgets? Tossed out everything low tech or obsolete?" Hermonie ask confused.

"All of the above! He ripped out the whole towns infrastructure and bankrupted the city giving everyone gadgets they didn't need/want/use/know how to use and trying to set down new infrastructure how he wanted and not consulting anyone how to assimilate it into the city properly. The city collapsed with an hour of the cities 'grand re-opening!," Danny explains showing a picture of a Tucker being tared, feathered and run out of town on a splintery rail by an angry crowd of naked girls (including Sam and Paulina). The only girl missing was Valerie Grey due to her moving out of town with her father after she got a job with the government using her ghost fighting equipment.

"Wait, why are they naked?" Harry ask.

"Tucker made all the girls in town wear 'anime style' clothes so naturally they crumbled like paper within the hour. Seeing how he order them straight from Japan which came from a world where clothes just fall apart with any damage," Danny explains. (4)

Hermione face on the videophone showed how annoyed she was with the information. "For crying out loud! Where was the governor during all this? Tucker should never have been mayor in the first place!"

Danny merely shrug. "He had bigger things to worry about what with that rouge A.I. making all those machines from Alloy's world go amuck, by the time he found out what was happening, the town was already ruined. And he more or less washed his hands of them. They're now just another 'Uselessville'.

Danny showed a picture of townspeople and the still naked girls huddling who are using rags to cover themselves, shivering around a dumpster fire. Then he showed some more pictures of how the town fell apart because of what Trucker did as the businesses and stores closed down and those who could moved to other towns. There is also a picture of Dash who is crippled because of Danny working at the local fast food shop that's still open, along with Lancer who is being dress down by his former student and now boss.

Star was about to get another soda when screaming was heard outside and the same truck that almost hit her came crashing into the shack. With the truck's front was now sticking halfway in where the front door use to be. Bursting out of the driver seat came Mina who's body is now like it was made out of metal and she's armed with a sword. (5)

"Hello princess," Mina said pointing the sword at Star.

"Get back here!" clone Dipper shouted drawing attention away from the sword wielding mad woman. To Mable being chase by Dipper swinging a hammer at her. Who are followed by another Dipper and Twilight.

!

Now -

"You may have everyone else on this dirt clog fooled but I KNOW BETTER!" Mina ranted ignoring the twins to focus on Star. Who she is pointing her sword at.

In the background clone Dipper has lost his hammer after throwing it at Mable's legs to trip her and is now just strangling Mable.

"You call me a monster? Well, what dose that make you? I only massacred a village! You massacred entire universes! Ledgerdomain! Undertale Domain! World of Exalted! The Planeswalkers world! XANATH! Discoworld! The Genie Realm! The realm of magic! Your Mother fracking spells! All dead because of you!" Mina rants still ignores it to focus on Star.

Pacifica is reluctantly saving Mable. She calms down clone Dipper while a sobbing Mable runs for it.

"And say what you will about me. At least I'm brave enough to tackle my enemies head on! Did you do that? NO! You ran like a coward, killed magic and destroyed countless lives just because you didn't want to destroy an already broken city! Good call dumb-dumb!" Mina ranted.

Pacifica is comforting and hugging a sobbing Tyrone, who then sobs harder when he realizes he CAN'T cry.

"And at least I'm strong in MY convictions! You? Your a hypocrite! All this flak aimed at me... but it takes two to Tango, doesn't it? Can't help but notice no one talks about MOON's roll in that whole fiasco? Hmm? Where's her punishment? Where's her ostracization? Where's the demonization of HER belief systems and all she fought for?! Huh!? I never would've gotten all that armor without her help! Sebastian was good, but even he would've taken years to get that much! Never mind that short amount of time I had to work with! SHE convinced the citizens of her 'town' to be my army! She was the one who cast the Solaria's Mega-spell on them! And yet... you SAID NOTHING! YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID YOU HYPOCRITICAL, COWARDLY, STUPID LITTLE BIT...," Mina was ranting till she was cut off.

"Uh, excuse me? Star? Could you tell your Sentai cosplaying friend to keep it down? Tyrone's going through an existential crisis here!" Pacifica spoke up. She was so busy focusing on, 'reluctantly' saving Mable and soothing the Dipper clone. She had completely blocked everything else out until Mina started yelling.

"Tyrone?" the clone Dipper now named Tyrone asked.

"Well, I can't keep calling you 'that clone', can I? Tyrone just sounds better somehow, don't ask me why," Pacifica said shrugging.

Tyrone smiles warmly at her.

"STUPID BITCH! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I PREPARED THAT SPEECH!" Mina screamed and throws the sword at Pacifica.

Tyrone jumps in front of Pacifica, taking the sword into his chest and exploding to dust in a flash of light.

"Tyrone!" Pacifica shouted horrified.

"Alright that's it!" Danny growls as he went ghost and fire beams of energy at Mina.

Mina rolled out of the way and summon the sword back to her hand. Danny fired more energy blasts at Mina who block them with the sword. As that was happening the kids in the crowd moved as far as they could from the battle, with Sunset's sisters protecting the younger kids. A young girl who had been keeping to herself during the entire party, hearing that the boy that was killed was a clone sneak off to find how he was created. Going down the hallway to where the boy came from.

"What out she has a magic sword," Jake shouted to Danny.

"I know. Don't get hit by it," Danny said as he avoided Mina's sword swings at him.

"Take her outside!" Wendy shouted.

"Right away!" the Mr Handy chime in as it flew into Mina taking her for a ride and slam her threw a window.

"You have to do better then that!" Mina shouted getting back up and pointing the sword at Danny and Jake who is in his dragon form.

"Don't have to," Jake said pointing to the side.

"I'm not falling for that," Mina said.

A energy beam strike the sword breaking it in half.

"What?" Mina ask looking to the side and her eyes widen seeing, XJ-8 firing a missile that slams into Mina and takes her skywards where it blows up in a massive fireball.

"Sword recover," XJ-8 said picking up the sword pieces that Mina drop.

"What is it?" Jake ask.

"This sword once touch by an organic being it transforms the holder into a metallic being. Any organic being who is hit be the blade disappears, we're still trying to locate what happens to them," XJ-8 explains.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Danny ask.

"I'm going to throw them into the sun," XJ-8 said as she flies into the air into space.

Inside the shack Sunset was leaning out of the window having watched along with the others watched what happen outside.

"She got here faster then I thought," Sunset said.

"Wait you called the giant robot?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, I did, with how many things that have been happening it's a good idea to have more then one hero on the call," Sunset said.

"Heh... well... that happened... oh, well! All well that ends well, right?" Mable said.

Pacifica jumps on her and starts to strangle her.

"You bitch! You stupid Bitch! This is your fault! Tyrone died because of you!" Pacifica cried out as she tightens her grip around Mable's throat.

Dipper reluctantly saves Mable by pulling Pacifica off of his sister. But with what Mable did making a copy of him with a limited lifespan, he couldn't even look at her. Not after what she did, only caring about herself and not listening to him, like always.

!

Meanwhile, Star is still contemplating the talk she'd had with Mina...

"Did I really do the right thing? Or just the easy thing? I remember those Law and Order episodes where they go after big companies after finding their connection to smaller cases. Like the mother who was medicating her psychotic son with her own meds that she got from mail order via the company," Star said to herself.

"It didn't matter her insurance company wouldn't pay for her sons expensive meds, it didn't matter that the school refused to assist with the boy, it didn't matter she was giving him pills that wouldn't treat his symptoms because the school demanded she give him 'something'. It didn't matter what the company was doing was totally legal," Star said to herself.

"The minute they have a big obvious target like big pharma, all of the actual guilty parties were moved aside to take on the 'big obvious target' that was as guilty as the blacksmith who made the sword rather than the guy wielding it," Star said to herself. (6)

"Come on Star, what choice did you have? The only other option was Eclipsa's 'spell of destruction' and that would have destroyed Mewni!" Marco said who is close enough to hear Star talking to himself.

"Oh, so as long as my world's okay that makes fraking over a hundred other worlds fine and dandy!?" Star asked sarcastically.

"Uh...," Marco said.

"I'm sorry or butting in...," Sunset said stepping in. "But while were on the subject... did you really forgive your mother after what she did?"

"Hey come on, that's a bit personal," Marco said.

"Of course, I forgave Her! With magic gone," Star said.

"I'm sorry how did magic have anything to do with her betraying you?" Sunset ask.

Star is dumbstruck... and she thinks it over.

"Wow... Is that what I did? Destroy magic because it was easy to blame one big, easy target that I could get ride of easily... instead of facing the reality that so many of my people were horribly backward and racist? Or... the fact that my mom betrayed me and nearly destroyed all I helped build simply because she didn't trust Eclipsa. No... because she didn't trust me? That she was willing to trust that psychopath MINA over her own Daughter!?" Star said out loud.

"Pretty much," Sunset stated.

"I need to be alone...," Star said going off. IN the background the cops are talking with Stan as the party is over and everyone is leaving.

Marco glares at Sunset. "Thanks a lot."

Sunset just shrugs.

"Hey, pretending your happy and okay doesn't mean you are and clearly she was pretending she had forgiven her mother just so they could be a family again. Maybe she even was able to convince HERSELF she was happy... but she wasn't. Trust me, that kind betrayal," Sunset said as she thinks of Celestia. "There's no happy ending there."

!

Back at Canterlot Castle -

Catching a ride Star went back to the castle where she would confront her mother. She enters the VIP area of the castle where she and the others are staying at. There she found her mother with some bake goods on a table.

"Oh, good to see you Star! I made more of your favorite," Moon said.

"Mom... we need to talk," Star said.

Moon looks concerned seeing how down Star is.

"Mom... I'm not happy... and I DON'T forgive you. ...I never did. I lied to you... and myself. Nothing would make me happier to say I was happy and I forgave you... but I'm not and I don't. I watched a memory of what happened when you got sucked into the magic realm... Eclipsa was THIS close to getting through to Meteora and calming her down. But you ruined it! Yes, Eclipsa, shouldn't have done what she did. But your as much to blame for what happened as she was! But I'm not mad at that," Star said.

"Star...," Moon said caught off guard from Star opening up to her.

"I could forgive you for that, I could forgive you for not trusting Eclipsa, I could even forgive you for not warning me about Mina being up to something at the castle. Yes, I found out about that. Let's be honest, you MORE then deserved a vacation from being responsible for everyone. But what you did... this isn't about not trusting Eclipsa... you... DIDN'T TRUST ME. I sacrificed so much to help Eclipsa's dream of equality become a reality, a dream you nearly destroyed! You nearly got so many of my friends killed. Strike that, a friend of mine DID die! All because you trusted a bigoted whack job over your own flesh and blood! YOU TRUSTED, CRAZY AS A LOON AND BLOODTHIRSTY, MINA' OVER ME AND WE ALL NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF IT!" Star takes numerous breaths to calm herself.

"Star calm down," Moon said in tears seeing how much she had messed up with Star.

"I can relate with Sunset with her relationship with her mom, Celestia. You and Celestia both thought little of us your daughters when it came to what you think is right. And look what happen, Sunset gave up in ever having a loving relationship with Celestia as she has her human family. But with me... do you have any idea what destroying the magic has done? How many magical beings who were only alive because of spell casting magic? All of the spells in the wand? All the magical beings who were living their lives before I destroyed the magic that were keeping them alive? All the cultures out there that depended on magic to survive? What you think happen when, I destroyed the magic? The only reason why those who survive aren't in worse shape is because of the merge happening bringing all of the different dimensions together. But it still means that, I'm responsible for the deaths of countless magical beings or others who were only alive because of a spell cast on them. You did this to me. You made me become that Thanos guy from the Avengers movie, who wipe out half the universe. You made me become him, you made me become the queen of genocide. Mom... I can't be your daughter anymore... one day I might find it in my heart to forgive you... but not today... and not till you earn it," Star said breaking down before she runs from the room crying.

Moon is heartbroken and then she sees her husband having listened in.

River just looks at her disappointed, he looks like he wants to say something but stops himself.

"I'm going with our daughter, for the record. I ALWAYS trusted her, I'm sorry you couldn't do the same," River said as he leaves room also in tears.

Moon just found herself walking till she somehow ended up in the bar which is part of the dining hall of the castle. She sat down at the counter where she order a drink from one of the kitchen staff. She is joined by Celestia who sat down besides her.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Celestia said.

"We really mess up with our daughter's lives haven't we," Moon said.

"At least you have years of you and your daughter having a loving bound with each other. As for me, I only have a few short years not even going past 4 years before I mess it all up and now my teenage daughter has taken over and cut me out of her life as I did with her. I never once bothered to contact her in all that time when it was right there. It would had been something when it would had mattered. Instead I wasted so many years and now that I want to have a mother and daughter relationship with Sunset, she doesn't want it and already has a loving mother, father and sisters," Celestia said sadly.

"Both of us miss our chances when it would had matter with both of our daughters," Moon agreed.

!

Elsewhere -

Star is walking around the Canterlot garden in a melancholy manner during which a song is being played.

**I've heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do ya?**

**Well it goes like this**

**The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Sang the Ponytones on a nearby Gazebo...Star sighs and can't help but sing along...

**Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya**

She looks at an old photo of her her, her dad and her mom...all smiling happily...

**She tied you to the kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah**

She angrily throws it to the wall, shattering it...before continuing the song with a sob...

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

She walks through a nearby museum filled with paining that no longer existed because the merge destroyed magic and it's ability to sustain itself...and sings...

**Well baby I've been here before**

**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before I knew ya**

**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch (marble arch)**

**And love is not a victory march (a victory march)**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah (broken Hallelujah)**

She puts her hand on a sculpture of a beautiful, giant, space turtle...floating through the cosmos. Without a care for the four giant elephants on it's back carrying a flat earth...she sobs and continues to sing...

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

She then walks to the memorial square filled with the names of everyone who died during or in the fallout of the merge...

**Maybe there's a God above**

**But all I've ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya**

**And it's not a cry that you hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

She walks away just as a paper boy throws a paper at her feet... 'Wonka forced to flee Britain due to deteriorating conditions...Global Candy shortage expected'...

Star just shakes her head at this and continues to walk while singing...

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah...**

She walks aimlessly...

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Mmmm, Mmmm**

**Mmmm, Mmmm**

The Ponytones trail off in silence...

To her surprise she finds Marco who brought along a group of friends they had made while on this trip. Even Jenny came after hearing what happen from her sister XJ-8. All came to help Star feel better and move past it. But Star points out how much she feels guilty among other things because of her being part of the reason why the world's merged in the first place.

Because of her Raz's dream of being a psychonaut might never be fulfilled because of the Merge causing the agency to be shut down. But Raz spoke up and assures her that he and his fellow psychics are going to save all their money to get the agency up and running again, and that he was used to having to work ridiculously hard to get to something he wanted so no harm done. He also tells her to not feel bad about something she had no real control over, (it was quite common for some psychics to be mistreated because of their gifts), also the merge brought him and his dad closer together and realize that his dad didn't hate him and wanted him dead for being a psychic. He just wanted to make him stronger to face the world and his hate for 'psychics' was really just for the rival psychic family that cursed them with aquaphobia, also turns out the rest of his family were secretly psychics as well... it was all a misunderstanding. And he thanks Star for that.

"I'm sorry Raz, I wish I could help get you and your friends on your feet, you've certainly proven your worth but," Star said who isn't a rich anymore.

"I know, I know your purse strings are stretched too far as it is. It's cool. I earned all my psychonaut merit badges in one day plus canoeing! Even if it takes me till I'm thirty, the Psychonauts will be restored!: Raz said.

Everyone smiles at him, it was hard not to love his enthusiasm and determination.

"For what it's worth Star... I'm glad you did what you did. If not for you I'd still be stuck in that friendless hellhole of a world constantly saving stupid jerks from an even stupider jerks," Dib adds.

"From what I've seen of other worlds... if not for what you did, I probably would've just forgiven my family for what they did and just let them keep treating me like garbage," Lincoln spoke up.

"Rose is still with me and I'm no longer trapped in my 'destiny'," Jake said holding Rose's hand.

"And I fund my real family because of you," Rose adds.

"I'm no longer have to bare the weight of the world on my shoulders. Now I can just enjoy my life with my girlfriend without worrying about having to be the only one who does anything to protect the world," Korra said.

"I'm way better off then I was before," Danny adds.

"Me too," Dani adds.

"I can leave Orchid bay and was free to let my friends in on my secret! Thank you Star!" Juniper said.

Harry gave a smirk. "If I told you how much I was grateful for you... we'd be here all day..."

"My sisters are free to be themselves!" XJ-9 said.

"Star... you helped me get closure with my mom Celestia... I can't say if that's good or bad yet... but I'm definitely better for it... thank you," Sunset said.

Mr Scotsman who is there with the rest of the family gives her a hug. "Ah, las! Thank yah! Cause of you my family lives in a castle instead of a rinky-dink farm!"

Everyone gives him a weird look.

"What? I mean it! My family is happier now! That farm was a dump. We only stayed there because there was no place that could hold and support all of us," Mr Scotsman said.

"Thank you...," Star said crying.

"There is also something you should hear. And I mean all of you, of what I learned about the merge," Sunset spoke up.

Sunset reveals about how she learned from Discord's card playing buddies about Slenderman who might be involved in causing the merge. How Star's actions would only cause Mewni and Earth to merge. And also his 'scheme' might revolve around Gravity Falls.

Once described, everyone gathered realizes they'd seen brief glimpses of him.

Danny remembers the description of the guy who 'might' have given Dipper a vision of Wendy drowning was a dead ringer for him.

Star remembers him from her nightmares.

Korra remembers seeing something like him during her visit to the spirit world.

Dib remembers seeing a picture of him in one of his books.

Raz remembers that after that alien lion bounty hunter kept insisting he remembered nothing. Sasha and Mina were called to examine his mind. And it turns out he did remember nothing of the incident. And there was a brief flash of a monster matching Slendermans description. Of course innocent or not, he has so many other crimes on his record he's still going to jail.

They all can't make hide nor hair of it... but agree to keep a watch for him.

!

At the farm own by Doctor Von Reichter -

The good doctor look at the body of Mina who somehow survived the explosion, thanks to her metal body. Mina is bound to a wheeled gurney by metal clumps. He never worked on a inorganic being before. He knew having the Fix Idea's spying on Gravity Falls would lead to him finding something useful.

"What of the girl?" Reichter ask the Fix Ideas who brought in Mina.

One of the Fix Ideas left the room and brought Amanda with him who he carried.

"What do you want?" Amanda ask scared.

"I'm only interested in Mina as a useful test subject. But it never hurts to have something else for other tests," Reichter said waving for the Fix Idea holding Amanda to take her away and throw her into a cage somewhere.

Amanda screamed as she was taken away which did nothing. Leaving Reichter alone with his newest test subject. He turns his attention to the other Fix Ideas still in the room.

"According to some of the party goers somehow a clone of one of the twins of that conman was created. Find out how and bring it to me," Reichter said to the Fix Ideas who nodded and left the room.

"Don't waste your time," a young girl said as she enters the room with a full backpack.

"What have you got for me?" Reichter ask the young girl. She is one of his new minions that he created, experiment 053 or Babydoll. Who because of her appearance could blend in without anyone taking notice of her. (7)

"While everyone was too busy watching the fight, I went and found out how the clone was made. I took the notes and what I could grab and carry before anyone saw me," Babydoll said as she opens the backpack and pulls out the notes that Twilight made and the glass container with the red liquid and the crystal bulb.

"Good work Babydoll," Reichter said picking up the glass container and stares at the red liquid inside.

"What about my friend?" Babydoll ask.

"He isn't ready to come out of his tank just yet. Give it time and you'll be able to go on missions together," Reichter explains as he took the backpack from Babydoll. He turns to the Fix Ideas. "Take the new test subject to the lab and put her in a container cell."

The Fix Ideas wheeled Mina away as Reichter walk to his other lab where he'll be able to study what Babydoll brought him and figure out how it works. Yes he'll be able make great breakthroughs with his research once he figures out how it works. Babydoll went off on her own to where her friend is kept at, who is still in his tank like she was not long ago.

!

In Space -

Since the merge happen many new alien races and cultures appeared throughout the universe. With many galactic empires and other powers clashing, many have tried to stay on the sidelines till the dust settles. While others who lost more or less had taken up hiding and reeking a living as best as they could. On a small outpost of a desert world which was only settle for the massive amount of a scarce and volatile fuel source that most of the spaceships in that sector of space used. In the settlement that sprang up around one of the drilling pits where the fuel is collected, a new comer came into the town.

Spinel has been traveling searching for the ones that Bill Cipher sent her to find and in exchange he'll help her get her revenge on Pink. Her on this planet she would find the first of many. She walk past all the buildings till she reach the junkyard of the settlement which is just a pit where the trash is thrown. And where her target is located.

In the pit in a shack is former Queen Vexus who been banish from her planet by her own daughter. With the only one still loyal to her being Krackus. Since the merge both of them ended up on this planet where they pick through the leftovers and salvage the fuel from the drilling operation to keep them powered up. The reason why they're on this dust bowl of a planet is because the bounty on their heads, also by Vexus daughter. Currently both of them are looking through a new trash pile for anything they could use.

"Former Queen Vexus and her loyal minion Krackus," Spinel said walking up to the two.

"What does a gem want with me?" Vexus said having kept to date about all the new alien races in the galaxy.

"I'm here to offer you some revenge against that robot from planet Earth," Spinel said.

"And what would a gem know about Earth?" Vexus ask.

"I know enough that it needs to be destroyed," Spinel said.

"And how well you do that?" Vexus ask wondering what the gem in front of her is planning.

"I have help," Spinel said producing a gem that she made allowing her new friend to project himself into this realm easier.

"HELLO FORMER QUEEN VEXUS," Bill Cipher said as he appeared from the gem. "I'M HERE TO MAKE A DEAL."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Itsudatte My Sanota!

2 - With the number of parents of anime and manga kid stars that are always away and those who are so hands off that they don't mind their kids facing death almost every day. It be easier to list off the kids who have both parents in their lives. I know that in Japan there is a big different culture in how to raise children but there are child laws which many of the parents in anime and manga break all the time.

3 - The gods feed on mortals praying to them or doing something that feeds to their domain of power. Which for war gods when there is battle which empowers them to great levels then what it would be in peace time. For Cloacina the goddess of the sewers, seeing how everyone uses toilets which is part of her domain, she is greatly more empowered then gods whose domains aren't used as widely or prayed too anymore.

4 - Seeing how many animes and mangas have female clothes bursting and ripping at the slightest impact. The clothes would be very poor and sown together to break so easily. Where anyone trying to wear it in a realistic setting it would break apart even when they're just walking around.

5 - SCP 2200

6 - The law and order dialogue was contributed by Wolvenstorm.

7 - SCP 053

!


	11. Christmas Spiecal

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Christmas Spiecal -

"What holiday is this?" Asami ask Korra as they walk around the shopping center near Canterlot Castle.

"Yagmer, it's a midsummer holiday of that the monsters of Star's world. They give out small gifts and have a feast," Korra explains.

"I'm surprise how widespread it is," Asami said looking at all the decorations that reminds her of Christmas decorations. "Why are all the decorations Christmas theme?"

"From what I understand the holiday when it first started after the merge happen to lift up spirits. The ones who set things up used the leftover Christmas decorations and it just struck. Not to mention it's just cheaper," Korra explains.

"At least the Santas don't need to deliver presents," Asami said.

"Not their department and that it's only celebrated in places where there's a large population of monsters," Korra said.

"By the way how is Star?" Asami ask. Asami wasn't at the party or at the pep talk that Marco pulled together, as she was busy doing some business deals with Princess Bubblegum who likes the design of the machines her company makes.

"She's doing better thanks to the talk we had but from what I can see her relationship with her mother is like Sunset's relationship with her mom," Korra answers.

"That bad?" Asami ask.

"No, it's worse. With Sunset she has her family who took her in and supported her after her bond with Celestia was broken and she had years to deal with it. With Star on the other hand, as she said she became like that purple guy who killed half the universe in that Marvel movie. All thanks to Moon not trusting Star and trusting that crazy loon Mina instead. Now Star is seeing a doctor who helps people with their issues... phyc... whatever for her problems with the guilt and her depression," Korra explains.

"She does still have her father,' Asami stated thinking about her own father. "And what is this talk about that internet meme Slenderman?"

"Oh he's real according to Discord and his poker buddies, he's real and is the one behind the merge. Yes the spirit cannon and all the other things happening that happen at the same time did cause the merge. But he's the one who got the ball rolling," Korra explains.

"So what does mean for us?" Asami ask.

"Too early to tell," Korra said. "But you can bet it be trouble. Someone like that wouldn't bring all of our worlds together otherwise. Who knows what he's up to right now."

!

Mystery Shack -

It was the night before Yagmer and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... except for Slenderman. Slenderman sneaks through the house naught but shadows and wisps he goes to the twins room. The twins are sleeping in separate rooms since the party, with Dipper sleeping in what was the wax room. With how Mable being responsible for Tyrone's creation and death, has caused a rift to form between Dipper and Mable. With Dipper pointing out the only reason why it even happen because Mable didn't listen to anything he said and cares for only herself. Which is why Mable is left alone by just about everyone, for no matter how you look at it, she's the reason why someone died.

Slenderman menacingly looms over Mable's bed. As she toss and turns in a cold sweat as nightmares filled her dreams.

"Right... let's get this over with...," Slenderman whispers to himself.

It looks like he's about to murder Mable, but instead he gives her milk, cookies, a Santa hat and a gift. Which Slenderman places on her chest as he looks annoyed as he does so. As best as he could without a face.

"These gifts are not from me... but one from the few people I care about. I don't believe you deserve it... but she would. I hate you, but she would love you. I would see you broken, she would see you get a second chance. I would see you rot in hell, she would see you with her in heaven. Tomorrow, I will break you. Tomorrow, I will torment you. Tomorrow, I will make you suffer. But today... today in the name of HER king and savior... I wish you pleasant dreams..." Slenderman snaps his finger and puts sugar plumbs in her dreams... making her smile.

He leaves without a word, disappearing into the shadows of the room. Mable hugs the present to her chest more. With a tag on it revealing who sent Slenderman to deliver the present.

From: Beverly Theime

To: Mable

Have a happy holiday sweetie, God made you special and he loves you very much.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Dedicated to Beverly Theime (1933-2019) Rest in peace, your with God now.

!


	12. Irrational Treasure

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Irrational Treasure -

Inside one of the cabins at Camp Lakebottom, Harry is setting up 'logic' class for both former magic users or people who still had magic but could stand to use it better. A huge failing of his former wizarding society was how they lacked logic in all they did. Magic made things to easy, why need to think of a clever way to solve a problem when you can just wave your magic wand after all? Many people from other worlds were lacking in logic, many issues they had were actually easily solved if they just applied themselves and just think things through.

He pulled out people in the news who while they got away with what they did before in their worlds. In this new merge world they couldn't do what they use to do and just get away with it anymore. Like the woman from Texas, Peggy Hill who because she refused to admit how bad she is at the Spanish language ended up in jail after she smuggled cocaine across the boarder. Or the mayor from Townsvile where the Powerpuff girls are from, who was voted out of office and replaced by Ms. Bellum who work as the Mayor secretary who really ran things.

Many of the students came from worlds where logic and common sense is something that is only found in myths and legends. From being completely fooled by someone just putting on a hat, making said person look completely different. Or believing with no proof at all that someone is evil just because someone who just showed up said so, who always turns out to be evil. And no matter how many times someone shows that they're horrible and can't ever be trusted, people always will believe them and fall for the same trick.

One of the students is Eliza Thornberry. A glob-trotting adventure girl from a world where she'd been given the power to talk to animals which she couldn't tell anyone about, lest she lose them. Her explorer family's 'merge' was quite memorable. Apparently they'd run out of money to keep traveling the world after 5 years and her father had been desperate enough to sign on their family for reality TV show. Which among other things had them jump naked from an airplane.

They'd been in the middle of parachuting 'au natural' when the merge happened. They'd landed shivering and naked in a very cold jungle tundra. There Eliza had been accosted by a strange 'man with no face' who promised to return them to civilization, give them back their home, the Convee and 'tweak' Eliza's powers which being 'borrowed' from the shaman of her world, was still active on her so she could tell people about it. If she gave up something 'precious' to her.

Desperate for warmth and civilization, she agreed. Next thing they knew, they were inside their mobile home in Gravity Falls all were well, except Eliza. The thing that was precious to Eliza was her dignity, any man made clothes she tries to wear would slowly rot away while she was wearing it. The only clothing that she could now wear is leather and animal skins, making talking to animals harder as she's wearing the skins of other animals. There is also plastic and metal but those aren't comfortable to wear or sleep in.

There's also a blue cat named Gumball Watterson and his adopted brother a orange fish-thing named Darwin and their girlfriends. Penny Fitzgerald a shape shifting fairy and Carrie Krueger a ghost. They, their family and their neighbors were brought to Earth by an alien named Wander after their anthropomorphic 'Earth' got sick of people polluting him and washed them out with a shower... a METEOR shower.

Of the survivors there were only a handful who Wander and his friend Sylvia found while they were wondering around the new universe, in their new spaceship that they found in a long abandon base. Once they been brought to Earth they moved into the Candy Kingdom, seeing how strange things are there they fitted in pretty well, with all of them adjusting to their new world. There is Rob who is trying to learn about the nature of the various realities, how certain rules and magic of other worlds react or function here or elsewhere. Ocho who now working in designing and testing games.

Alan and Carmen, although no longer able to multi-task like back in their old world, still do what they can to help people and various charities. They're currently considering research into how anomalous objects can help people, basically staring their own charity; the manna charitable foundation. William, doctor Membrane's new assistant. In exchange for his help, Membrane will build him psionically linked hands and a speaker so he can finally pick things up and speak like a 'normal' person.

Penny's parents were forced to get over their prejudices and shed heir shells to save penny's little sister from being killed in the meteor 'shower'. Penny's sister has since shed her shell as well. Carrie is currently learning more about local ghosts, trying to make friends with them. Her parents are adjusting as well with her mother who was a hitchhiking ghost who is the reason why Carrie was born as a ghost, is working at the SCP with her husband to handle ghosts. Nichole has been hired on to the police department thanks to her manager abilities and how scarily good she is tracking down and beating down threats.

Since then the survivors did their best to get use to their new home. Which resulted in Gumball and Darwin, along with Bobert, Alan, Carmen and Rob being force to take the Logic Class. Their attempts to keep going as they did before, caused nothing but chaos. Which is the reason why Richard Watterson is now in prison for what he did to Princess Bubblegum and him being treated to make him smarter then he is now so that he won't make a mess of things. The Candy people are still cleaning up the mess he caused.

There is also the fact that the reason why there are so few survivors from their old world. Wasn't just because of the meteor shower that killed off most life on the living planet. After the merge happen what usually happens with what they usual do, like falling from a great height and be completely ok or having the entire town being destroyed and it all be fine again the next day. Once the merge happen they all suddenly had reality ensures happening all over the planet at once.

There is also Lucian Cramp and his tiny friend Tony, they once lived in a town called Soap City which was more or less run by a very unlikable CEO named Walter Winkle. After the merge; he quickly found that he could no longer put profit over the environment and people's safety without consequences. Nor could he frivolously spend money to appease his spoiled daughter Wendy. His inability to adjust sees his company bankrupt. And since it supplied most of the town with jobs and revenue, Soap City quickly became a ghost town/'Uselessville'.

His bully of a brother Wayne quickly found himself sent to Juvie now that he was surrounded by adults who were actually smart and can see through his lies. And their parents like many other adults are being treated for their low intelligent and being so easily fooled. Luciens friend Mari also found herself happily ditching her happiness-obsessed, almost cult-like foster family during the chaos of the merge.

There was also Princess Lum of the Oni. She was sent to Earth after the fallout of the battle with the Triceratons. Seeing that Earth being in what is known as a dead zone in space where the solar system is surrounded by systems that are empty of intelligent life. Making it out of the way for any space faring species to travel.

For millennia, the Triceratons and the Kraang have fought over Dimension X. The Kraang used their intelligence to battle, while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning. It seemed the Triceratons would win, but the Kraang used the most powerful weapon in the universe: a black-hole generator that wiped out the Triceraton's whole planet. Only a single Triceraton fleet survived, and they vowed vengeance. Over time the empire got bigger, carried more destructive firepower, found the Heart of Darkness, and resumed their quest to find and exterminate the Kraang. Now in this new merge universe the Triceraton Empire have merged with their counterparts from other universes and are now seeking to expand their new empire already taking many planets.

The Triceraton Empire had challenged the Oni Invaders to a game of tag to decide who got a planet between their two territories. The Oni agreed and took their entire fleet, their only for it to be wiped out by the Triceratons. Making the systems sun to send out a solar flare by chucking a bomb into it and having the flare hit the fleet. The Triceratons fleet then began to plunder the now helpless Oni worlds.

Thankfully, the Utroms were able to send some of their ships along with Cluster and Gem ships to defend them and beat the Triceratons back. But the Oni were now a helpless 'protected world' under the Utrom protection and a bit of a laughingstock due to their 'honor before reason' mentality.

Lum's father the king realizes that the old ways can't survive this new universe, so he sends Lum to Earth, both for her protection and for her to learn to be a better leader then him. And it helps that both the Gems and the Cluster have ties with the planet and there are several powerful protectors on the planet. She's been firmly warned NOT to electrocute boys for being 'perverted'. As there is enough trouble out in space already and Earth is calmer then other planets.

!

Out in Space -

With the merge happening Steven Universe has been working with White, Blue and Yellow in maintaining peace in their sector of space. The gems are now working as peace keepers, with them protecting the worlds in their sector. In exchange the alien races of the planets they protect give them resources to maintain their empire. They also used the new and advance alien technology to create what Steven calls a Gem Pod that using energy collected from an energy source creates new gems. Instead of using the old way of draining the life of planets to make new ones.

The alien races under their protection collect energy from many different sources to give to the gems when a collection ship comes to collect the units of energy tanks they're suppose to have collected. In exchange besides the protection the gems also share technology with the alien races so that they'll be able to produce the goods they need to produce to keep the gem empire up and running. Which has raised the living standards of the planets under their control.

The Gem Empire also made alliances with other alien races, both for mutual protection and trade deals. Then there is the union of planets that the Utroms an alien race who look like pink blobs with faces on them. They're a technological advance race by any other race's standards making them the most powerful in the galaxy. They have been doing their best in keeping all the other space powers in the galaxy from tearing it apart. Right now the Utrom Alliance is the most powerful group in the Milky Way Galaxy and has manage to keep large full scale wars from breaking out.

!

Back on Earth -

Inspired by her current class, Lum decides she needs a 'clever' husband' so she has fixed her 'top' so it can only be pulled off with the hand of someone who had put the right chemical on their hands and has vowed marry the person who could do so. Even going as far as binding the vow with magic... which it being a casting type of magic that needs to be cast to work made the entire thing, all for nothing. Not to mention, much to her annoyance/confusion, no one has even TRIED. As no one wants to be sat with 'zaps anyone whenever they look like there doing something perverted'.

Harry had also brought in one professor Layton and Nelson Tethers, former agent of the Puzzle Research Division of the FBI of their world to run the class. Their world ironically had the OPPOSITE problem. They ran exclusively on logic, all you had to do to solve everyday problems was solve a puzzle or a riddle. Sadly, in this world that simply wasn't the case and like many out of world institutes; Layton's university and Puzzle Research Division were quickly seen as 'frivolous' and shut down. Harry, learning of this was able to hire them on as instructors at the camp. Sunset was so intrigued by them and was considering them as instructors at Celestia's academy during the school year considering how her ponies needed a much needed wake-up call regarding logic.

Layton was keeping it simple today and just doing some brain teasers. Nelson was currently being calmed down after freaking out after seeing a gnome. No one laughed at him about that, after the nightmare fuel attendants that were the gnomes back on his world, no on could blame him. They seen the pictures of those gnomes.

On the chalkboard were the following riddles:

*I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?*

*You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I'm quick when I'm thin and slow when I'm fat. The wind is my enemy. *

*You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again you don't see a single person on the boat. Why?* (1)

But seeing how many of the students completely lack any common sense or logic. The teachers had to resort to logic puzzles for ages 5 and below. And using cartoons and telling the kids what not to do, or telling stories about real life people and how because they tried to live as they did before the merge. Ended with them actually having all of their actions catching up to them and not all of it just being forgotten the next day.

Some of the campers were from the various Equestria races, which Sunset upon hearing about the class got many of the young kids to attend. As being the leader for about a year has made her sick of dealing with morons which are her subjects. One group in particular stood out: The group is comprised of the easygoing earth Pony Sandbar, the gruff dragon Smolder, the sarcastic Gallus the Griffon, the shy Changeling Ocellus, the cheerful but clumsy Yak Yona, and the hyperactive Hippogriff/Seapony Silverstream and the progressive Buffalo gal Strongheart. (2)

Things had mostly gone up for the non-pony races of Equestria since the merge. For as long as it could be remembered, there been a feeling of 'irrelevance and unimportant' among all creatures who were not a pony. Like the universe they lived in didn't believe that their lives were worth as much as the ponies, indeed unless they went along with THEIR beliefs of 'magic is friendship' which they horded to themselves and did what THEY wanted, it seemed like the other races were doomed to fail regardless of their efforts.

But now int this new merged world, now things were different. In this cynical, darker world the dragons and griffons found themselves thriving! The griffons love of money and thriftiness had allowed many to make it big as stockbrokers, bankers, and tax collectors.

Long deprived of any role models, that either weren't ponies or agreed with their lifestyle. Many griffons found themselves drawn to the works of Ayn Rand... but to a GREATER extent, Andrew Ryan and his wonderful Rapture. Rapture and Ryan were introduced to the Griffon Kingdom by his last surviving inner-circle member; Sander Cohen. Who had escaped Rapture after the merge and had since rallied behind him a group of insane artists collectively calling themselves 'Are we cool yet?'

He gave them Ryan's Audio diaries, his speeches.

His thoughts on altruism something that had always annoyed the Griffons regarding the ponies and retaking their lives for themselves stuck a large cord with large parts of the Griffon population.

Sandra then somehow brought them the exhibits and animatronics of Ryan's Amusements before they were taken down. Apart of the remodeling of the city after the merpeople of Atlantis as well as the other water races moved in.

It became a new favorite for Griffon children and every Griffon got a hearty chuckle of the audio diary of what Ryan REALLY thought of the attraction.

But what REALLY cemented Ryan as a hero and a Legend in the hearts of the Griffon people... was the truly epic, heart pounding footage of the tragic conclusion of his life.

And thus Ryan became the 'MAN who died at the hands of a SLAVE' to the Griffons.

Many of the other races were horrified by the Griffons near worship of a tyrant like Ryan, especially how his 'utopia' fell to ruins.

But the griffons didn't care, for the first time EVER, they had purpose in their life again.

It is rumored that Cohen is secretly selling them stolen, experimental plasmids and Vigors, which while doesn't give them powers it did give them a new market to get into. As well as financing a 'cult of Ryan' slowly growing among the more radical Griffons, for some unknown purpose. Thankfully, the griffons are at least smart enough to realize that giving a 'bad product' like untested plasmids would be bad for business long-term. So they're currently forming an alliance with various industrious dwarf groups to try and finance/build labs to extend research to stabilize plasmids. They and the dwarves fast becoming the leading voice when it comes to plasmid research.

The dragons on the other hand, they were mixed with two other types of Dragon: Alagaësia dragon and Archipelago Dragons. The Alagaësia dragon were very popular as they had the ability to give 'borrowed magic' to other dragons, forever breaking the Pony monopoly on magic. It wasn't uncommon for Dragons to fly over and mock the now depowered ponies and show of their new magic to them, rubbing it in their faces.

The Archipelago dragons, on the other hand? Well, it was a bit weird in what happen to them. They and their human allies were found to be turned into tiny paper dragons and stuffed inside a seemingly bottomless box with note on the cover.

*Yes... let's go against the 'co-existence' message of the entire franchise on the last lap! Stupid How To Train Your Dragon... ruin the entire franchise for me will you!? Well you are now all stuck in a box! So suck on that!* (3)

Turns out before the merge, the riders of Berk had for some reason decided it was 'too dangerous' for the dragons to be with them anymore despite the fact that all their villains had been DEFEATED and it would make more sense for them to stay TOGETHER to combat future threats. This angered a man with no face who... banished them all into a box. They are slowly changing back one by one as the days passed though. Many dragons were now seeking jobs as wrestlers, fighting off monsters, bodyguards, stealth bombers and volcanologist. As some dragons are able to survive being up close to lava without dying, with the Equestia dragons being able to drip into lava. Of course now in this new world they found that the lava isn't as liquid as it was in their world and more like wet cement.

The changelings had gone through a rather large shake-up after the invasion that saw their queen arrested, no one knew what to do with them as they mostly did what they did out of fear of Chyrsalis and fear of starvation but mostly the former. And they were confused now leaderless and then they began to starve due to lack of love.

Someone then came up with the grand idea of giving them puppies. In exchange for taking care of them, the puppies gave them all the love they would ever need! No cocoons needed! So, all Changelings minus an unrepentant Chrysalis were set free on a probationary basis. Many Changelings were being snapped up and hired as spies for espionage or by Hollywood as actors. The later caused an increase in popularity that made many forget their seedy past. Well, except most ponies unfortunately, but most Changelings were too busy being drunk on puppy love and fan love to care.

The Hippogriffs/Seaponies were very happy thanks to merge as it almost immediately destroyed the entire Storm King's fleet. Apparently this world remembered that keeping lava prisons inside WOODEN ships was a bad idea. Allowing them to immediately retaliate and re-take their homes. They'd become good friends with the merpeople of Atlantis and then both their homes got blown up by that stupid Sponge and Starfish. Their underwater kingdom appeared next to Atlantis.

Needless to say, the Seaponies were there to throw rotten seacucumbers at the sobbing sponge as he was dragged naked and shackled through the streets.

They now lived in Rapture with the Merpeople. Unlike the Griffons, they were horrified by Ryan and what he did here. It helped that living there allowed them a first hand look at the horrors his 'utopia' wrought. They gathered so many audio logs of the people who were hurt by his ideas and memorialized them, including the grade school teacher who willingly starved herself to death so her kids would be feed. Thanks to their ability to shift between land/sea creatures they quickly became invaluable as gophers, merchants and emissary's for the merpeople.

The Diamond Dogs caused trouble after the merge as they stole mining equipment in their search for gemstones. Which caused the humans to launch a attack on them using dog whistles and filling their tunnels with tear gas. Many were arrested for all the stolen equipment. They're now working in mines and other underground works, after learning that their digging skills are highly valued.

The Deers found their forests invaded by humans after their leader tried to attack nearby human settlements in revenge for a minatour named Well-to-do wrecking their forest illegally. Why they attacked innocent people instead of them is a mystery to many. Well-to-do was arrested, what he was doing was illegal. And King Longhorn tried to take over numerous settlements with his gang only to be crushed almost immediately by the US army.

The Yaks found themselves surrounded by non-Yak things, so they immediately started to smash them. This too lead them being crushed by the US army. And learning their lesson in not smashing things just because it's not what they're use to and learned the golden rule.

The more moderate of these four factions were the only one's not killed or arrested. Had then gathered together into a single commune to help each other through this dire time. The Buffalo were fine with the changes as long as they still had room to graze they and the human native American community were now working together to form new tribal buffalo casinos.

With Ocellus's help, the kids figured them out and got to leave early. They went to find and chat with their friends Lincoln and Ronnie. As they walk, they pass by Lilly discussing with Raz a recent discovery that was made. How either this or one of the other worlds originally had gods long ago in ancient times. But most were wicked and were killed by a demi-god named Kratos.

They also pass by Sasha who is chastising the girls from worlds where there are monsters living in secret from the humans. For doing inappropriate things with their 'darlings' in public. As their no longer in a hentai world, they have to be more disciplined. Even Milla can't condone their actions, there are little children around after all. Of course the American monsters are doing better then the ones in Japan, with one world having monsters seeing nothing wrong with monsters killing and eating each other. Japan really didn't had that many worlds with monsters that are like the ones from Juniper or Jake's worlds. (4)

They found Ronnie outside Lincolns cabin with an evil smirk. They can ask what she's doing. She explains how she's about to prank Lincoln. Ocellus notices her new shoes. She tells them how they were supposedly from a very grimdark version of Oz, but they got damaged during the merge and now seemed to not have any magical powers, so Ronnie took them as her shoes were still being washed. (5)

She then bangs her pots and pans screaming that the camp is under attack, again. Lincoln runs outside in a panic, and gets laughed at.

"Well at least you weren't naked this time!" Ronnie laughs, slamming her boots to the ground, causing them to activate. Causing her to briefly turn into a teenage magical girl version of herself, before shrinking back to normal.

Sadly her clothes didn't survive her growth, leaving her wearing ripped or stretched out clothes, mainly her underwear as they weren't made for a teenager's size. Ronnie had accidentally reactivated the boot's magical properties. But the transformation won't work or take without the second part of the outfit Thyrsos the wizard of OZ's staff, which she currently doesn't have.

Ronnie squeals embarrassed as she runs to the bushes to hide as people laugh at her. Lincoln chases her through the bushes. Not wanting to waste this rare moment.

"Ha! Me 1! You...," Lincoln was saying before he just gave out a sigh.

"We'll call it a draw," he states annoyed as he's in his undies again. His pants had gotten ripped off by the bush he'd walked by as he covers himself.

"Hey come on you two need to get dress. We're all going into town for Pioneer Day," Silverstream spoke up.

"Ok," Lincoln and Ronnie said at the same time hoping to get back into their cabins before they're seen undress... again.

!

Elsewhere -

Meanwhile, Wendy goes to see if Dipper wants to go to Pioneer Day. Ordinarily she'd avoid it due to personal issues she had with the Northwests but Pacifica seemed cool and she still isn't talking to any of her former friends, so she had nothing else to do... so... why not? Wendy gets nervous as she approaches the house getting all flustered.

"What is wrong with me? I'm just asking Dipper to come with me to town! We're friends, it's normal! It's not like I'm asking him on a date... yeah...," Wendy talk to herself.

She finds Dipper with Twilight on the computer. Originally she'd come to the shack to find out where parts of the printer and her notes went. Having disappear after the party and what happen, but they'd been captivated by something on the computer.

"Hey Wendy! You gotta see this! It's the inspirational true story about a guy who was born with no arms or legs!" Dipper informed her.

After watching the video of about the life of Nick Vujicic. Wendy can't help but be impressed, but she remembers that she's here to talk to Dipper about going to town for Pioneer Day.

"Hey Dipper you want to come with me to town for Pioneer Day?" Wendy ask.

"What's Pioneer day?" Dipper ask.

"It's a local holiday where the town dress and acts like it's the 1800's," Twilight explains.

"Oh ok, I'll go," Dipper said.

"Great," Wendy said happy with Dipper coming with her.

"Want to come too?" Dipper ask Twilight.

"It be great to see what Pioneer Day is all about," Twilight said.

"Ok," Wendy said sad that she wouldn't be spending time with just Dipper.

"I'll come too," Mabel said popping into the room. Wanting to spend time with Dipper again.

Ever since what happen with Tyrone, Dipper has been spending much of his time away from Mabel. Stan had a long talk with Mabel about not rushing into things as she is responsible for creating a clone of Dipper, which lead to his death. Stan told her that while making a mistake is one thing but a mistake that cause the lose of life is another. And that she's lucky that the police hadn't charged her as Mina was the one who killed Tyrone but she is still responsible for it happening.

"Nope you're banned from from the festivities. Pacifica is still mad at you," Wendy said.

"Sorry Mabel," Dipper said.

"Wait you're going without me?" Mabel ask.

"Yeah sorry Mabel but you do need to learn a lesson about not listening to what people are telling you," Dipper said leaving with Wendy and Twilight.

Mable tries to convince Dipper to not go as he's leaving, but Dipper with some prompting from Wendy... leaves. Leaving a despondent Mable to figure out what just happened. She can't believe that Dipper would just leave without her, they always do stuff together, and all that.

!

Gravity Falls -

Pioneer Day celebrates the day the town was founded, along with the town's rich history and culture. During the celebration, it is common for people to dress up and act as if they were in 1863. Many festivities are included with Pioneer Day to make it seem like 1863; for example, candle-dipping, gold panning, and Old Man McGucket telling about the history of Gravity Falls. Which Stan hates and is staying at the shack with Mabel. Leaving just Wendy, Dipper, and Twilight going into town to have some fun. Twilight left the two as she wanted to do things by herself.

Leaving Wendy and Dipper alone as the look around town and at the sights. They spotted the Ed's at one of the food stands, some Candy people, Equestians, many non humans, and several of Sunset's sisters around. They also saw the campers of Lakebottom all over the place, with Lincoln and Ronnie hanging out with Six in an alleyway. They're trying to get Six to come join the fun, but Six just ran down the alleyway with Lincoln and Ronnie chasing after her. When Wendy and Dipper got to the town center they spotted Pacifica, who looks sad.

She's watching some kids hold a ribbon and run around an old-fashioned turn-still. One of them briefly trips... an official looks to her expectantly.

"Do you want her off the team?" he asks.

Realizing he's talking to her Pacifica realizes under different circumstances that yes, that's what she would've done. But after the party... she begins to realizes she could be rather petty and shallow. Such things just seemed so stupid after what Tyrone had done for her... No one had ever done something so selfless for her.

She says it's fine and excuses herself when she sees Dipper and Wendy as they wave her over.

"Look Dipper...about Mable...," Pacifica was saying.

Dipper just gave out a sigh.

"Look... I'm not happy about that... and most of the blame is on Mina... but Mable didn't help... and I can't say I'm happy with her for what she did either... but she's still my sister... as long as you promise not to hurt her... I won't help you with stuff like that... but I won't stop you either...," Dipper explains.

Pacifica gave him a smile.

"Fair enough... y'know... it's weird... I know I didn't know him that long... and technically he still lives through... well, you... but seeing someone die for me... no one has ever done that for me before I mean, yes Dipper saved my life but," Pacifica gave out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."

Wendy and Dipper just comfort her and offer to help her with her duties so they can go have fun. While Pacifica sighs at Dipper and thinks how Lucky Wendy is to have his attention. While Wendy toys with hooking up Pacifica and Dipper despite how much Dipper meant to hers, his happiness was important here not Wendy's. Meanwhile Twilight is busy making mental notes on a thesis regarding 'potential human love triangles' as she continues to observe her friends afar at their awkward interactions with each other.

!

Elsewhere -

Trembley's Cove is a hidden location underneath the Gravity Falls Cemetery, accessible by pulling up on the pointer finger of an angel statue above. It contains many secret historical artifacts, mainly documents, including one showing that Abraham Lincoln had a hand growing out of his head, which was the reason he wore his hat, and another revealing that Benjamin Franklin was a woman. But the biggest secret is the body of which the cove is named after who is encased in a block of solid peanut brittle.

President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq. is the forgotten founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon and 8½th President of the United States of America, whose silliness has prompted his erasure from history. When he was young, he met George Washington, who, according to Trembley, "chased [him] around and spanked [him] with a paddle for, like, three hours." Decades later, he won the 1837 presidential election due to an actual landslide that killed all the other candidates, hence becoming the 8½ President of the United States.

During his administration, he issued the "Depantsipation Proclamation." His logic behind this was that "pants are about restrictions," which goes against America's values of freedom. Trembley also waged war on pancakes and appointed six babies to the Supreme Court. While he was president, he learned that one should never arm wrestle with a hammerhead shark, but should appoint them Secretary of Defense (as, apparently, he did). His State of the Union speech featured the quote: "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!". After trying to eat the White House, Trembley was driven from office. His departure from the White House consisted of him eating a salamander and then jumping out of a window.

After he was kicked out of office, he escaped to the Gravity Falls valley by plummeting off a cliff on a horse at high speed, probably because he rode horses backwards so that he could see where he had been. Trembley then founded the town of Gravity Falls and wrote the town charter while suffering from the resulting concussion. Because of him, the charter contains many odd rules.

Some time later, Trembley encased himself in a block of solid peanut brittle, believing it to have life-sustaining properties, in an attempt to achieve immortality. He left a trail of clues throughout the town that led to a secret chamber under Gravity Falls cemetery, where he and many historical artifacts were stored. Waiting for the day when he'll be found.

All references to Trembley's time in office were erased from the historical records, save for one film reel. Instead, a local idiot named Nathaniel Northwest was credited as founder of Gravity Falls, and William Henry Harrison was credited as the Ninth President of The United States of America. And because of the merge, things had change from what would had freed him from his prison.

Which is why Slenderman appeared in the cove. He walks over to the block of peanut brittle and press his hand against the block. He steps away as cracks appeared all over the block before breaking apart freeing the man within.

"Terribly sorry, Mr. President but we won't be needing your services today. Please accept this red herring as an apology," Slenderman said as he throws him an empty fishbowl. Then he steps backwards into the shadows and disappears.

"Jolly good!" Trembly rips off his pants, and pulls out a sea slug. "Come on Blackwood you old so-and-so let's go so if anyone survived the giant spider uprising!" (6)

!

Elsewhere -

Danny had been investigating the reason why Mina managed to get her hands on a powerful magical sword in the first place. And learns that the reason why SCP- 2200 was in that minimum security van... was because someone had hacked the manifest and mixed up the shipping. And something popped the tires so the van had to stop at Uselessville to fix them, thus allowing Mina to get on board.

Danny was looking through the security tapes... and is startled to see Slenderman suddenly waving at him on the tape. Danny rewinds it... but the image doesn't reappear.

"Wait... so he WANTED Mina to get it? He WANTED her to get to Gravity Falls? ...Why? None of this makes sense!" Danny said to himself.

He thoughts are interrupted by an emergency call from Gravity Falls...

!

Earlier At Gravity Falls -

The Ed's and Rolf have joined forces for once. During pioneer day, Rolf's old-fashion traditions are actually welcomed and profitable here. Rolf provides the tradition, Eddy provides the showmanship, they split it 50/50 (minus tax and labor dues, Eddy whispers under his breath). He's currently selling Seas cucumber balls and other 'memento's' of Rolf's Great Nano crossing the ocean and battling the great sea cucumber.

Their raking it in the people's obsession for 'old fashioned things' and 'method acting' play right into Eddy's hands when suddenly their ambushed by the Kankers! The Kankers hadn't had much luck, since all the cul-de-sac parents were deemed unfit for literally never being around or seen. They'd fared the worst, they'd been kicked out of foster homes and now lived in a group home with out trouble kids who weren't scared of them. But now they were going to get back to what's important... GET THE EDS!

The Edds are so panicked they ride an escape cart right into the statue of Nathanial Northwest... accidentally freeing his trapped spirit! Turns out the whole 'dying from eating a tree to become a wizard' was actually part of a ritual to make him immortal. But his greedy son sabotaged it... with the ritual killing him instead and sealing his spirit in the statue.

However, Nathaniel had a 'plan B'. He gave postmortem orders to have his corpse put a separate secret location from his fake/decoy tomb and sealed in concrete so no one could salt or burn it. Also, he gave orders for pieces of his body were made into special talismans to put in all the buildings in gravity falls.

Thus, a nice loophole around the 'his powers are only god-like in the place he dies' limitation, so all of gravity Falls is free game. At least so it seems, turns out some old buildings have long been torn down, and others have incomplete talismans that the handlers made from pieces of Nathaniel's clothes and not his body. Not to mention while the talismans were placed in sealed compartments many of the compartments had gotten small openings over the years causing them to rot or bugs to enter and destroying the talismans, not to mention people finding the compartments over the years and throwing away the bags when they look inside.

This leaves 'dead zones' all over the map where Nathaniel can't go without becoming vulnerable and weak.

!

Now -

In his ghost form Nathaniel Northwest appeared as a tree man thanks to the ritual that killed him. His ghostly treeman form stood at 10 feet tall and had black ooze dripping from his body. At first Nathaniel was confused seeing people dress like the people of his time but he saw other things that didn't make sense to him, like the metal carts that were all over the place and the little boxes that people are holding up to him. Then there are all those non-humans in the crowd.

"Grandfather Nathaniel?" Pacifica ask recognizing his face.

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm your great something granddaughter," Pacifica answers. "Welcome to the year of 2012."

"Yes welcome grandfather," Mr. Northwest said who step out of the crowd with his wife.

"You're not scared of me?" Nathaniel ask confused.

"Not really," Wendy spoke up.

"A ghost appearing of someone long dead isn't the strangest thing that has happen," Dipper adds.

"We already have a ghost couple running a store in town," Pacifica said.

"I see," Nathaniel said as he looks around the town. "Things haven't change much since my time."

"Oh it has change we're just celebrating Pioneer Day. The day the town was founded, along with the town's rich history and culture. We're just dress up and using things from your time," Pacifica explains.

"Ah, I see. Well it's good to see that the town that I founded has grown since my time," Nathaniel said.

"Hold it right there!" a voice rang out.

A main not wearing pants came walking out of the crowd, while holding a fishbowl with a slug in it.

"Quentin Trembley? You're still alive?" Nathaniel shouted out.

"That's right Northwest. What is this about you being the founder of Gravity Falls? The town that I founded after falling into the valley?" Trembley asked.

"I'm the founder Trembley and how did you live this long?" Nathaniel ask.

"I encase myself in peanut brittle like I said I would and was broken out by a faceless man. Only to find that the town I founded has you as the founder," Trembley explains.

"Who are you again?" Pacifica ask.

"I am 8 1/2 President of these United States, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq," Trembley introduced himself.

"And I'm Lord Theodore Thomas Blackwood," the slug in the fishbowl spoke using his telepathic powers.

"Blackwood? You're here too?" Nathaniel shouted out and wondering how Blackwood became a slug.

"The very same," Blackwood said through the mind link.

"I remember a time when something like this would be completely out of place," Shandra Jimenez the reporter said.

"So you're not the founder?" Wendy ask. Being a Corduroy her family has been feuding with the Northwest for generations. With stories being passed down that the Northwest family only got rich because of them faking that they're the ones who founded the town.

"Yes he is and I have proof," Trembley said as he pulls out some documents from his coat.

"Let me see," Shandra said reading the documents out loud.

'Let it here be recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, famous in his native Gravity Falls for standing in the park and hitting himself with a large boating oar until he blacked out, was chosen to become the patsy mayor of Gravity Falls. Northwest spoke in a series of grunts and screams and often yelled his trademark phrase: "I am going to eat this entire oak tree because I am a powerful wizard!"'

'The fabled founder of Gravity Falls was, in fact, a fraud. His last moments on Earth were spent choking on a giant piece of bark, attempting to live out his beautiful dream. He was hated by everyone that knew him. He will not be missed.'

'Thomas Jefferson was actually just two kids in an overcoat standing on each other's shoulders. The current and forever President of the United States is actually Santa Claus. Under the reign of Mr. Claus, America is not a democracy, but a jollyocracy. The statues at Mount Rushmore are actually gigantic presidential-faced robots that will be called into action when America needs them the most. An enormous, evil, time-traveling baby from another dimension is frozen in an Atlantic glacier. Fortunately, glaciers never melt, so we should be fine. Writing jokes for cartoons is more important than sleep. If you recite the pledge of allegiance backwards, you'll gain secret wizard powers! (This one is true, kids! Try it at home!)'

'The true founder of Gravity Falls was: Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq.'

"It's true," Public said appearing with Blubs and Durland.

"Both me and Durland been working before the merge undercover to find those documents and Trembley's body. Of course after the merge happen all of that became a mute point. The reason why the coverup happen in the first place was because of how embarrassing Trembley's term was, but of course after the merge and how some other USAs had worse presidents. Who while weren't crazy were... evil," Blubs explains.

"Really?" Trembley ask.

"Worse then him? I find that hard to believe," Nathaniel said.

"There was that president who was outright a religious psychotic who in his world got into office because of an earthquake that destroyed Los Angeles, with him being president for life, outlawed just about anything he views as a sin which was just about everything and moving the capital to his hometown of Lynchburg, VA," Public explained.

"Got me there," Nathaniel said.

"So one of the Santa's is the president?" Wendy ask.

"Don't you remember? All the presidents and other higher ups had to step down from office when the new government was made and had to run for office, after the merge. Santa step down as well," Public said.

"Well anyways...," Blackwood said getting everyone's attention. "Nathaniel here when both me and Trembley were still around was nothing but the village idiot and made a living shoveling up the waste from the streets to keep it clean."

"What?" Pacifica asked shock.

"I wasn't an idiot!" Nathaniel shouted.

"Yes you weren't. You were smart enough to take advantage of the government looking for a compliant patsy to takeover Gravity Falls once I was gone," Trembley said.

"And still died by chocking on a tree, thinking it would give you powers," Blackwood said.

"It did gain me powers," Nathaniel shouted as he cause his arms to grow more branch like as they got bigger.

"Only after you died," Trembley said.

"Which you two should join me!" Nathaniel shouted as he slams his hands down on Trembley who jump backwards.

"He still have that hair trigger temper," Blackwood said.

"So you want to fight... so be it!" Trembley shouted as he pulls out an old pair of scissors. Trembley slash at Nathaniel's hands cutting the fingers off as they reach for him.

"What how!" Nathaniel screamed out in pain. He quickly regrows his fingers.

"These scissors can cut off anything," Trembley explains.

"Take this!" Nathaniel shouted as he spat out black sap at Trambley who dodged the stream of sap.

Nathaniel gave chase after Trembley tearing through the displays of the fair as Trembley fought him off with the scissors and holding onto the fishbowl. The cops did their best to get the crowd to safety, while people in the crowd catch it all with their phones. Public was also trying to talk Nathaniel down, only for Nathaniel to swing his arm and sending Public flying into a food stand.

"Ok that's it!" Dani shouted who was watching from the sidelines but seeing Nathaniel going out of control, decided to step in.

Dani blasted Nathaniel with her ghost beams which did little damage to the newly formed ghost. Knowing that she has to lure Nathaniel away from the square where he died and he'll no longer be in his place of power, Dani kept pouring on the energy blast on him. Nathaniel followed Dani, swinging his arms and spitting out the black sap at her. But even far from the town's center none of Dani's attacks were hurting that much.

Figuring that there might be something else like a ghost object that is allowing him to retain his powers, like the necklace that transformed Sam into a dragon or the Crown of Fire or the Ring of Rage which still retain their powers thanks to them not really being magic in nature. Dani used her freeze eye beams on Nathaniel incasing him in ice. While he was struggling to free himself Dani went ghost and drive into Nathaniel's body looking for something that shouldn't be there. But found nothing as was force to flee once Nathaniel broke free from the ice.

"Hey what gives? You're no longer in your place of power," Dani asked as she flew around Nathaniel blasting him while looking for something on his body.

"Foolish child. I know all about the place of death that gives ghosts their power! And I made sure that weakness wouldn't effect me" Nathaniel gloated.

"Good to hear!" Danny shouted as he showed up along with XJ-4, 5 and 7.

The heroes all poured on the energy blasts with the robot girls reconfiguring their blasters to ghost settings. The combine energy blast sent Nathaniel back by the sheer amount of power, but the blast did little damage to him thanks to him being in his place of power. That was till the blast started to hurt him, badly. Knowing he had to get away before he's overwhelmed Nathaniel flew upward letting the blast pass under him.

"What happen?" Nathaniel asked shock that he was hurt when he should be all but a god thanks to what he made sure would happen. "I made sure that after my death, all of the buildings of the town would hold talismans that hold part of my body. So that my place of power extends to all of the town."

"That restoration society you setup to take care of all the old buildings, just ran out of money after a few years. Most of the old buildings have been torn down and rebuilt," Pacifica shouted out. As the current heiress to the Northwest family and the head of the Pioneer day festival, she's required to know every old building in town.

"Thank you granddaughter," Nathaniel said as he darted over the old church which was still standing from his time. Only to be harmed as the heroes blasted him again.

"I should also mention that those bags that were hidden in those hidden compartments have been found over the years and were thrown away when people looked inside. People have been wondering why those bags had been hidden for years," Pacifica shouted out again.

"Alright you heard her let's get him!" Jake shouted as he transforms to join Danny and the others in fighting Nathaniel.

"Right behind you!" Juniper shouted joining too, thanks to her passive powers being recharged thanks to Gravity Falls magic. (7)

As the heroes fought with the ghost/tree hybrid the crowd continue to watch below. Wendy having lost sight of Dipper during the panic was doing her best in avoiding the attacks being thrown around, with the heroes doing their best not to throw attacks that would miss and hit something else, namely buildings and people. While Nathaniel darted around in the air fighting them off while looking for old buildings that he could still recognize that might still have the talismans, becoming stronger then the heroes till they manage to lure or push him away. Wendy came upon Pacifica who is using a overturn table with her knees up and her face buried in her arms.

"Pacifcia what are you doing here?" Wendy ask.

"I can't believe that my family legacy is this," Pacifica said.

"Where's your parents?" Wendy ask.

"They ran off as soon as the fighting started," Pacifica said looking up.

"Hey you know which old buildings still have their bags?" Wendy ask.

"Yeah, why?" Pacifica ask.

"We go around and find the talismans and destroy them," Wendy said.

"Find hidden compartments in old buildings all around town? On foot and I having no idea which buildings had the talismans found and no one ever saying anything about it?" Pacifica ask pointing out the flaw in the plan.

"Not if you have help," Wendy said as she spots Dipper hiding with the campers of Lakebottom in an alleyway.

Wendy carried Pacifica as she ran over to where the kids were at. She explained the plan to the kids in finding the talismans and destroying them. And Pacifica be able to tell them where to go and search the buildings for a secret compartment where the talismans are kept.

"Good plan but how are we going to find the hidden compartments?" Razputin ask.

"In such a short time?" Lili adds.

"Oh yeah," Wendy said not really thinking things through.

"Any magical item?" Ophelia ask Dib.

"That can detect ghost magic," Dib said as he thought about it. "I don't have anything like that."

The group were shaken as XJ-5 slammed into the alleyway.

"Great! XJ-5 you can scan and find the talismans," Wendy said.

"Right the talismans," XJ-5 said as she set her scanners to detect the talismans using the energy coming from Nathaniel to find anything that is like his. An update that all of her sister gotten thanks to the research on ghosts that Danny gave them. "Found them."

With the help of XJ-5 all the kids split into smaller groups to destroy the talismans to help the heroes. XJ-5 located and showed the kids of each group where the talismans are located at in which building, using the inbuilt computer screen built into her. Xj-5 rejoined the fight with Nathaniel to keep him from spotting the kids.

"Hey are you doing ok?" Wendy ask Pacifica as they pry some wooden floorboards of a store to find the talisman underneath.

"Well I never expected you to be seeking my help. You're a Corduroy and I'm a Northwest, our families have been feuding for generations. Which was started by my grandfather who is tearing the town apart," Pacifica said.

"Well you showed that you're different when you help Tyrone," Wendy said.

"I did...," Pacifica said thinking of Tyrone and wondered if Dipper would had done the same for her. Of course he's close to Wendy who thanks to her mother, will be far sexier and have a more mature body once she's fully grown.

"Sorry to bring him up," Wendy said seeing how down Pacifica had become. She wonders if she shouldn't try hooking up Dipper with Pacifica, they are the same age after all. But part of her is conflicted as she thinks that Dipepr is a nice kid.

"It's ok. It's just that my grandfather is a nutjob and my entire family legacy is just a big fake. And look at me, before the merge I would had just ended up just like my parents and the rest of my family," Pacifica said.

"From what I heard, Sunset was worse then you are now but change around once she was given a chance to do it. You can do the same," Wendy said.

"I can, can't I," Pacifica said as she pulls out the bag and pours the stuff inside on the floor destroying the magic that empowered her grandfather.

"Yeah you can," Wendy said.

!

Outside -

Nathaniel couldn't understand why he's losing his power even as he's over one of the buildings that still had a talismans in it. And the ones he's fighting are wearing him down. He tried to take root on the ground to absorb power from the earth, but Trembly kept cutting his roots when he tried. And that Eastern girl who can't fly like the others but is super strong is always there to protect Trembly when he tried to crush him.

Then Nathaniel heard screaming as a girl in a yellow coat came out running from an alleyway with two other kids running after her telling her not to run in the open. Seeing his chance of getting the ones fighting him to back off, Nathaniel extended his arm and grabbed the girl bringing her up into the air. The ones that been attacking him backed off seeing him using the girl as a shield.

"Better let Six go!" Dani shouted out.

"Or what? You heroes are going to continue to attack me?" Nathaniel asked.

"That's not what you should be worried about," Danny said.

"What?" Nathaniel asked as he looks at the girl he's holding.

Six has been running with Lincoln and Ronnie trying to get her to stop hiding, and all that running has made her HUNGRY. And now this flying ghost treeman just grabs her and trying to use her as a hostage. As he stared at her, she opens her mouth and began sucking his power and undead life energy away to her all consuming hunger. Causing the talismans that haven't been destroyed to burst apart as the ritual magic that kept them powered was pulled away by Six.

"NO!" Nathaniel scream feeling himself being suck away by the girl and flung her away.

Jake quickly flew into action and caught Six before she hit the ground. Nathaniel fled from the town and flew into the forest with the metal women and the two ghosts chasing after him. He finally lost them when he fazed into the ground and let himself blend with the forest. Leaving the heroes to search and scan the area trying to pick up his trail.

!

Later -

Once things quieted down, the stands were fixed and Pioneer Day continued as best as it could. Seeing how much money it brings in to the town. And the fight brought in news crews from the surrounding towns to report on what happen and that brought in more people in who wanted to see what happen themselves. There was a big fuss about how the Northwest family aren't the real founding family of the town and only rich because of the government coverup. But Dipper pointed out that Pacifica help beat her ghost grandfather by helping to destroy his talismans. Which calmed down the crowd which Twilight who has been watching all of this time, saw how Pacifica was looking at Dipper. As for the Kankers who are the reason why the ghost was freed in the first place, they been arrested for destroying the statue.

Trembly was talking with people as he caught up with how much the world had changed since he was away. And people had gathered around to listen in on Blackwood's amazing stories. Which started when a bunch of Lakebottom campers started asking questions to Blackwood and that got him started in telling stories.

While that was happening Danny asks Trembly how he escaped and only becomes more confused about Slenderman's motives for doing so. Especially about the Red Herring. Sunset would want to know about this.

"And that's how I escaped Mercury!" Blackwood said.

"Uh, not that this isn't amazing, but how did you do all this when your clearly a sea slu...," Dip was saying before Trembly quickly covers his mouth and drags him off.

Once they were far enough away Trembly quickly explains how Blackwood 'being a slug' is a rather sensitive topic for him. He's currently in denial of it, more importantly Trembly admits how his friend became a slug. Was because of a mistake on his part and he feels responsible for him.

"Wait, how did you turn him into a...," Dib was saying.

"I've said too much! The HOW is frankly more degrading then the WHAT, so I shall take it to my grave. Thank you very much!" Trembly said.

Meanwhile Pacifica is flustered by Dippers helping her and looks like she's about to ask him something. But of course her father interprets, he soaks up as much of her new fame as he can in front of the cameras. Which is all the more aggravating to his daughter, since Pacifica KNOWS he and her mother were probably hiding like cowards in a safe house while the town was in danger. Then he whisks her away from Dipper much to her irritation she thinks about Dipper... and Tyrone. Who is a clone of him.

All awhile Mabel could only watch on tv what was happening in town on the tv of the shack.

!

Elsewhere -

Far away in the commune where SCP-2200 sent it's 'victims'... the commune was burned to the ground. Everyone fell over dead after the sword was destroyed as it was the only thing that was keeping them alive. Saved for one sitting a top a pile of corpses. Because of how different it was from the rest of the victims, it wasn't dependent on the sword to keep it alive.

And then... a hand reaches to him off-screen.

"Shall we make a deal?" the owner of the hand ask.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

In the boy's cabin Dib is messing around with his collection of sheng gong wu's and writing in his notebook about his findings. The other kids are still in the mess hall eating and watching whatever movie is playing on the tv. When Slenderman appears out of thin air and slams a dagger into the table blade first. (8)

"What the frack!" Dip shouted as he falls over in his chair in surprise. Dib look up at the tall form of Slenderman before rolling to his feet and holding the Mantis Flip Coin ready to use it to escape.

"Yeah, your gonna need this," he said surprising Dib.

And Slenderman vanishes as mysteriously as he came, by walking into the shadows. Leaving Dib to turn his stare at the dagger he left behind. Wondering what the heck is going on.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Answers.

*I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?*

(Map)

*You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I'm quick when I'm thin and slow when I'm fat. The wind is my enemy. *

(A candle)

*You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again you don't see a single person on the boat. Why?*

(All the people were married.)

2 - The Hippogriffs pearl no longer works, but all the borrowed magic that allowed them to shift between the two forms is still active and the changelings are still their darkened selves.

3 - SCP-1762

4 - Monster Musume' and 'Rosario + Vampire

5 - Dorthy of Oz; Manga

6 - Scp-1867

7- Powers like Juniper whose magical abilities are active without her having to shout out words to use them allows her to still use her magic which does need a power source which the magic of Gravity Falls gives her. Which is why magical girls from Japan can't gain their powers back thanks to the fact that when is the last time a Japanese magical girl hasn't needed to shout out to transform or shout out a magical attack?

8 - Francis Borgia's dagger from Warehouse 13.

!


	13. The Time Traveler's Pig

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

The Time Traveler's Pig -

The Maw as Six remembers it, giant black slugs with two legs trying to eat her. Her meeting the gnomes and her hugging them. The Janitor tries to snatch her with his long noodle like arms. Her hugging a gnome. The twin cooks trying to chop her up and stuff her into a fish. Hugging a gnome. The obese guests trying to eat her. Hugging a gnome. The Lady tries to break her as she defends herself with the mirror. EATING A GNOME.

Six looks down at mangled remains of the gnome that had given her a sausage... blood on her hands... she sobs... she looks up... the MAW! It's on fire! It opens up it's jaws and devours her, as she did with the gnome who was trying to help her.

Six wakes up screaming.

Six took in deep breaths as she looks around and found that she's in the camp infirmary, both Lincoln and Ronnie are also there. Six remembers that she was invited to spend the night at the camp which the ghost couple she's staying with told her that it be good for her to be with kids her own age. And she had one of her hunger pains, which lead to her going into the kitchen and eating till she passed out.

Six tries to run but Lincoln and Ronnie grab her and plead with her to let them help her.

"Six you can't just keep running away," Lincoln said.

"Calm down and let us help you," Ronnie said.

"No you all have to stay away from me," Six begs them as she can't fight her hunger and she's a danger to all of them.

To her shock, Lincoln actually handcuffed himself to her.

"Look, your clearly in trouble, you need help. So you have 2 options: you can either run away without help and risk me getting eaten... or you can let us help you," Lincoln stated to her.

"...why?" Six ask.

"The merge may have changed a lot about me... but one thing I'll never do is let a girl get hurt if I can help it," Lincoln said.

Ronnie smiled at Lincoln, he could be a dork at times. But it was moments like this that reminded her why she lov...

Six suddenly remembers something. "Wait, you're the boy back at the cave with the spiders with the tiny dick."

Both girls couldn't help it, they had to laugh at Lincolns mortified, flustered face.

"Seriously? THAT'S what you remember about me? There are other distinct features about me! My white hair for one," Lincoln takes a deep breath to clam himself. "Look... just let me help you... okay?"

"Okay...," Six said getting herself together from her laughing fit and nods.

"So what happen to you?" Lincoln ask as Ronnie listens in.

Six tells them a tale about her world. A horrible place where chaos and where the darkest desires are made flesh and roam the world. Her earliest memories was that of the mansion known as the Nest. Where she had to remain hidden from the residents of the mansion who been capturing children and bringing them to the island, turning them into dolls. There she met the girl in the yellow raincoat who help her escape but paid for it with her life when the Pretender push her off the cliff as she fell as well.

But what happen to her in the Maw, made what happen in the Nest look like heaven compared to the horrors of the monsters within. The Ferryman captured her and took her to the Maw, where she managed to escape to the lower levels where she met with other children. The campfire children all huddled around a small campfire together because the light helps keep away the leeches that infested the lower levels. To a degree, as one of the kids was ambushed from behind and eaten whole by a leech. From there the other children were eaten as well till she was the only one left.

The Maw is a horrible place ruled by a wicked lady. Every year it rose from the sea and set out it's siren song and every year thousands came to indulge their gluttony. They ate everything: monsters, gnomes, CHILDREN, even each other... all the while becoming more deformed and twisted. They didn't even seem to care about how when they were big enough they'd be killed and fed to both the lady to maintain her youth and beauty and to the Maw to keep it running.

"Wait, your talking like the Maw is alive," Ronnie said.

"I... I know it sounds nuts," Six said.

"Try us, were gullible," Lincoln says playfully.

So Six goes on about how the longer she'd been at the maw... how it CHANGED her... she couldn't explain how or why. But all the time she was there... she just got HUNGRIER... and HUNGRIER. At first small things would do; bread, cheese, sausage and what else she could find. But as time went on... her appetite GREW... soon she was eating dead things... and then a rat caught in a trap... the feel of LIVE, PUMPING blood trickling down her throat... flesh squirming in her teeth. She knew at the time it was WRONG... but it tasted so GOOD.

And STILL the hunger INCREASED! Until... until... until...

"I ATE A GNOME! IT WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP ME! IT SAW I WAS HUNGRY AND IT GAVE ME A SAUSAGE AND I ATE IT!" Six cried out as she broke down crying.

Lincoln and Ronnie well, they were a bit freaked out hearing what Six had done. But Lincoln recovered first and gave Six a hug. Six was surprised but the hug was nice... like the gnomes. Except more comforting and warm... making her feel safe. Once Six was calmed continued her tale as there are still much to her tale.

Telling them about all the other dangers she faced, the leeches, the janitor who she killed when she slammed down the elevator door on his arms cutting them off. The thing hiding beneath a room full of shoes. The twin cooks who prepared all the meals served on the Maw. The guests who she saw coming on board the Maw, not caring that only a few ever come back from the Maw, but for the food that is served on board that they could eat and eat. Those who don't leave to spread news about the Maw, are prepared for the next ship of incoming guests. And finally the Lady, who rules the Maw with it being the place in the world full of chaos that makes sense. From the few tvs that Six found and watch shows on, the world outside of the Maw didn't made sense at all. Using the souls and resources collected from the ships that brought in guests and supplies to keep the Maw alive. And to maintain her youth and beauty. And the final meeting between her and the Lady, using the one thing that she couldn't stand to look at, her own reflection when her true age was there for all to see. Leaving her helpless on the floor as the horror of her own true face and her powers being reflected back at her by the mirror.

"I... ate her as well... and I gained her powers... and I used them to eat every guest before I left... is it wrong that those last two I don't feel guilty about those last two?" Six said which Ronnie gave out a snort.

"Girl, it was a woman who murderd people to make her look pretty and a bunch of fat, disgusting slobs who gleefully devoured each other and CHILDREN. Far as I'm concerned, Karma's will been done!" Ronnie stated with Lincoln nods in agreement.

This makes Six feel a lot better.

"So after all that... you still want to...," six said.

"I ain't going nowhere...," Lincoln said flicking his handcuffs.

"Me either," Ronnie agreed.

"Thank you both," Six said smiling as she thanks them and hugs them. "And Lincoln sorry about making fun of you. I'm sure you'll be bigger when you're older."

Lincoln chuckles nervously. "That's okay, let's just not talk about it though. I mean, were all just kids here. Why I bet your breasts are just as small as my-."

Six flashes him revealing she's wearing a black tank top and shorts underneath her raincoat. Both of which are tight and showed off her body. She wore them because it allows her to more freedom of movement. Which also shows that she's more developed for her age then Ronnie is and already is wearing a bra

Lincoln was dumbstruck and blushing. "WOW... I could not have been more wrong..."

"Show off," Ronnie grumbles and covers her flat chest.

!

Meanwhile -

Slenderman smiles as he puts the still smoking growth crystal down.

"Gentleman... I have a proposal for you..." Slenderman said.

!

At the Mystery Shack -

On a bench an orange was talking to an apple on a booth being setup.

"Hey Apple!" Orange said.

"What?" Apple responded.

"Hey Apple!" Orange repeated.

"What!? What!?" Apple ask again.

"Orange you gland I didn't say apple again?" Orange said as he gives a annoying laugh.

Suddenly Applebloom walks by and licks her lips at the sight of the apple.

"Oh, look. A Pony," Orange said.

Applebloom suddenly gets a weird freaked out/surprised look on her face at the unexpected sound.

"I sure wish Marshmallow was here to see this," Orange said with Applebloom turning around to see the freaky orange talking.

The orange gives another annoying laugh as Applebloom shrieks in fright/disgust and crushes Annoying Orange into a pulp. She takes several deep calming breaths to steady herself. She then gives out a sigh of relief, wiping off her brow. She then picks up the apple, happily biting it, but immediately throws it away in surprise when it starts to screamed in pain.

Trying to forget the unpleasantness Applebloom hurried to the Mystery Shack Fair as it was almost ready to go. She was in charge of providing food for the fair. She goes to see Diamond Tiara, who after her daddy's business almost went broke during the chaos of the merge, her father was forced to sell her namesake and make her work for her allowance. Not having any choice, Diamond was forced to put aside childish things and grow up quickly. She's now looking up to how Sunset turn things around for Equestira, Diamond Tiara wants to do the same for her family's company. She was now currently in charge of delivering food. Diamond Tiara was reading a newspaper when she sees Applebloom coming to talk about the shipment.

So she puts down the newspaper that said 'Storming of AREA 51 a success! Thousands of true-believers found and invaded a displaced, alternate version of Area 51... or the remains of it. Former special forces Ethan Cole apparently blew up most of it to stop a Templar/Roswell Grey conspiracy. Local authorities are trying to seal off the area, but hundreds of bits of tech, corpses, and illegal aliens have already been taken away by crazed fans... In other news; displaced Frankodyne corporation unveils Nexos security droids to help Paris fight against rising Xana/Nazi Attacks.'

As they were talking together, Pony Applejack comes up and smiles.

"Shoot, I knew you'd two would patch it up and make friends! I told you it was just a matter of time!" Applejack said. Which has them just look at her annoyed.

"No we're not," both of them responded.

"We just learned an important lesson from humans. Unlike in Equestria, where 'Everyone HAS to be friends'. Here there was more of a middle ground," Applebloom said.

"We don't have to like each other, we just need to work together," Diamond adds. She and Applebloom don't hate each other as they had more important things then worry about old grudges, but they didn't like each other either. Too much hurt, too little in common, not enough motivation to really try, they barely spend anytime together anyways. They just worked together, no chit-chat if necessary, no hate, no like... they co-existed enough to get things done and they were fine with that. (1)

"So get off your dang high horse Ms. Too busy bragging about how right she is to notice her little sister is trying to FLEE from her bully's party and actually PUSHES her back inside," Applebloom snarks irritably.

"You know what's really sad? Back in Equestria my family got a LARGE amount of it's business from your family, all you would've had to do was threaten us with cutting us off and my dad probably would've forced me to stay away from the crusaders," Diamond pointed out.

"I... I didn't... Applebloom, I-," Applejack stutters as she was stunned in shock and shame.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it EMPLOYEE Applejack! You're supposed to be unloading anyway, so get out of my sight and get to it or I'm DOCKING your pay!" Applebloom orders her older sister.

Applejack sniffs seeing how low her baby sister now sees her, but dose as she says. Hurt by her words and humiliated that she had to take orders from her little sister. Wishing that she could had done things differently.

"Wow, that felt good! No wonder you liked cutting people down so much!" Applebloom smirks.

"It can be kinda addicting," Diamond giggles.

!

Mystery Shack -

The Mystery Fair is a yearly fair that is funded and organized by Grunkle Stan in an attempt to drum up some extra profit. Which is built by 'sparing every expense,' the Mystery Fair was a series of cheaply built attractions of dubious safety, many of which were rigged to be impossible to win. The construction of the place was so shoddy that Stan went so far as to print up a stack of fake safety inspection certificates to attach to 'anything that looks like a lawsuit.'

The fair has many classic fair booths but with different names, a Ball Toss, a Balloon Bust, a Ferris Wheel, Higher Striker, Mystery Dogs, Photo Fun, Popcorn Machine, Slopey Toss, Snow Cones, Tunnel of Love and Corndogs, Rusty Barrel Rodeo. The Dunkle the Grunkle which Stan had Soos weld so that it's impossible to dunk him. Stan also brought in other booths then he did before the merge as more people are coming to the fair. There's a fishing game, slingshot galley, smashing stone, a clairvoyant booth, and a spinning wheel which gives out tokens for winners or people can just buy them at the token booth. Which can all be exchange for prizes.

The extra booths came from a town called Stardew Valley which appeared after the merge on the coast. And is also where the food booth that's selling food items that use to be only found there before they began to be produced elsewhere, like Ancient Fruit jams and wine, Star Fruit jams and wine, void eggs and mayonnaise with the later having to be cook first before being eaten. And dinosaur mayonnaise made from real dinosaur eggs which the local farmer who found the first 2 dinosaur eggs in a chest hatched and started raising dinosaurs as farm animals. Which because of how few in number they are still are still pricey which is why the stand only has dinosaur mayonnaise to sell. The one who is running the food booth was a traveling trader who use to travel around in a wagon pulled by a pig, before the merge happen and she now drives around in a truck. She's the one who Stan contacted to get the extra booths, and letting her sell her goods to get more people to come to the fair.

There is the Skytram that was build not far from the shack, which was set up for easy access to the top of the nearby cliff that connects to the road leading to Gravity Falls. Which is where the local goblins and gremlins made their homes, and also where the Hand Witch cave is. The goblins and gremlins have tunneled the cliff face to make their homes which is also serves as a source of income for them. As they sell pretty rocks and ore they find for things they want, just like the Diamond Dogs. Even having a large cargo lift for shipments either going up or down, built on the cliff face and on the bottom is a warehouse depot. And is the reason why Stan setup the fair next to the skytram as the goblins and gremlins bring in more money. Which is why Stan contacted the female trader as she could bring in tons of void mayonnaise which goblins and gremlins go nuts for.

Then there's the biggest draw, which is Marceline the vampire queen is going to be playing at the fair. She's very popular thanks to her going around during the first year of the merge and handling all of the evil vampires and making sure they stayed dead by sucking up their souls. Not to mention she had tons of experience in killing vampires as she killed every single vampire in her world before the merge.

Marceline gain many different powers from all the different vampires of the different worlds brought together thanks to the merge. From a insect vampire who had none of the traditional traits of vampires being more like a giant bloodsucking fly, with sunlight granting her the strength to transform into an actual giant fly. She gain immunity to sunlight after she suck her soul.

From one of the many vampires known as Dracula, she gain the power to manifest as a giant fire spirit and a horde of bats. Helping the dhampire son Alucard in taking his dad down. Another older Dracula has gain her the power to turn into smoke and walk through impossibly narrow gaps, as if she became two-dimensional. Then there are the different types of vampires. From a Penanngalan, Marceline is now able to detach her head and from a Manananggal she is able to detach her entire upper body and grow bat wings. Or keep her body together and still grow bat wings. From a Rokurokubi she is able to stretch her neck like a snake. From a Pshtaco she is able to drain fat from a body, which also gave her a side business of making fat people thinner. (2)

Marceline also met friendly vampires who didn't hate humans but just saw them as a food source. For those vampires who need to feed on human blood they just got blood from the blood bank or willing people. And the ones who didn't need to feed on only human blood there are plenty of farm animal blood for them. Any vampire who just go around draining people of their blood just because they want to, Marceline stake them and suck their souls preventing them from ever coming back.

Now Marceline is really is the vampire queen as no other vampire is as powerful as she is now. With her going around killing all the evil vampires including many of the elder ones, the surviving vampires have all submitted to her. Marceline is now the top vampire who all vampires take orders from as she'll just suck their souls if they fall out of line. And the fact that she killed off all the vampires in her world has caused her to be feared by even the most powerful vampire.

And the reason why she's playing at the Mystery Fair for free, is because she lost a poker game to Stan. Which has gotten many of her fans to come to the fair to see her perform. Which gotten many people from the Land of Ooo to come as well with some opening up their own booths which they paid Stan a fee to operate a booth in his fair. That also got Sunset to put up some booths and rides as well as she's a fan of Marceline.

The results was that the Mystery Fair became much bigger then what Stan had planned but was welcomed as he saw how much money he was going to make. Which is what Wendy found when she walks up to the Mystery Fair. Lots of cars and buses coming in to have fun at the fair, which Stan had build up hype for by posting posters all over town and the surrounding towns. And social media online once everything was setup for the fair and a date was set for it.

Robbie steps in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hey Wendy! How do you like my new tight pant-," Robbie was saying before Wendy walks away from him after glaring at him as she still hasn't forgave him or the others for leaving her when she needed help.

Wendy made her way to the Mystery Shack which was closed for the fair. She enters to find Twilight examining the left side of a robotic man and a bunch of tiny green aliens as well as Dipper. Who is helping Twilight study the robot.

Wendy eyes widen and blush. "Uh, Dipper... why?"

"Hey Wendy! You won't believe what just happened! I was taking a shower when I got another flash forward about this guy who you never see the right-side of! It turns out he's a robot controlled by aliens! And they all swore a blood-oath to kill themselves if discovered! I quickly called Twilight and she was able to disable their suicide crystals and contain them until we calmed them down! I mean after Twilight found them and brought them to the shack. We have all this new alien tech and were interviewing a new alien species! Isn't that great!?" Dipper explains.

"Dipper... remember how you told me that tale of Archimedes and him shouting Eureka?" Wendy ask.

"Well... yeah... but what dose that...," Dipper was saying and then to his dawning horror he realized that in his excitement. He forgot to put on his clothes.

"Twilight, why didn't you tell me!" Dipper squeals mortified and covers himself embarrassed while both Wendy and Twilight laugh.

"Sorry Dipper, I keep forgetting that 'clothes' are important to humans! Besides, this," Twilight said shrugging as she gestures to what they have been working on. "Is WAY more important then what your wearing, so why would I notice that anyway?"

"But... but you saw...," Dipper said while blushing.

"Nothing that I care about," Twilight said.

"What?" Dipper ask devastated.

Twilight's eye's widened as she realized what she'd implied.

"I'm a pony, you're a human. I'm sure your very attractive to other females your own species but there no attraction between us," Twilight explains quickly.

As Twilight and Dipper went back and forth like the socially awkward nerds they are. Wendy was elsewhere. Wendy was smiling at Dipper... this was the boy who meant so much to her... who risked life, limb and dignity to save her... who was a truer friend then any she'd ever had... and his virginity smelled SO...

Wendy's eye's nearly popped out of her head.

"I'm just saying," Twilight was saying till she was interrupted by Wendy tying her jacket around Dipper's waist.

"GO! GET DRESSED NOW!" Wendy shouts flustered and more then a bit pale.

Dipper quickly does so, very frightened.

"Uh... Wendy? You okay?" Twilight asks concerned.

"Yeah... yeah... no, I'm good. I'm good," Wendy said as she takes deep breaths to calm herself.

"Is this a human or deer woman thing?" Twilight ask knowing that Wendy's mother is a deer woman.

"It's nothing," Wendy said as she thought to herself. 'What was that? Could I... No, no! I can't be going through the change yet! I'm too young! This... this was probably just a weird fluke, once I have fun at the fair... yeah, I'll be fine."

Once a dressed Dipper came back, Wendy was quick to invite them with them to the fair with her. Which Twilight declined as she was happy studying and talking to the small aliens, but told them that she'll join them later. Leaving Wendy to go to the fair with Dipper, till Mable suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"And this time I'm coming with you! Grunkle Stan said it was okay and everything!" shouted Mable eager to spend time with her Bro-Bro.

Dipper rolls his eyes but smiles, despite the bad friction happening between them recently. She is his sister and they did have a nice history together before coming to the falls. So despite everything he could still look forward to spending time with her.

A flash of an older, miserable him coming over to give money to an older, fatter, crazy cat lady of Mable comes to mind.

Dipper is confused by this. But still goes along with Mable and Wendy leaving Twilight by herself. Although a bit more cautious around Mable.

!

At the fair -

As the group have a fun time at the fair, they saw many other people they came to know also at the fair as well. Sunset and her sisters are waiting in line with many others, all trying to dunk a heckling Stan into the water. With Korra and Asami having their turn and losing, Korra simply water bends the water to soak Stan. With Stan saying no cheating by using powers while the crowd cheers for Korra.

The Ed boys are manning a sandwich booth where people order any kind of sandwich they want using what ingredients the booth has. They're talking with Jake and Fin who came over to see their friend play on stage. Jake is talking about how he created the prefect sandwich to the Edd boys with Eddy wanting to know how to make it and then sell it.

"The Library of Alexandria... The Library Of Aristotle... The Library Of Pergamon... The Imperial Library Of Constantinople... The Library Of Alcuin Of York... The Library Of Petrarch... The Library Of Charles V Of France... The Bibliotheca Corviniana... The Library Of Regiomontanus... The Libraries Of The Maya... The Library Of The Hanlin Yuan...," Ocellus said sighing while looking through a book showing the lost wonders of the earth. "What a waste."

"Come on Ocellus! Get your nose out of that book and help Smolder find a nice snack to give her boyfriend!" Gallus said.

"Shut up! Spike's not my boyfriend!" Smolder said smacking him in the head before sighing and she saying quietly and sadly "Unfortunately."

"Uh... he never said it was Spike," Strongheart said smirking and mortifying Smolder further.

Indeed, when Spike was first sent by Sunset to be mentored by other dragons it had been tough. He was smaller then most of their infants, he had no wings, his fire was kinda pathetic. WORSE, this being the first time he'd been around attractive, nubile and NAKED dragon females. His hormones finally kicked in at the worst possible time.

He learned the hard way that his crush with Rarity had been just that... a crush. Which was probably for the best since he'd cut all ties with her to show Twilight how sorry he was for turning his back at her at the wedding. But THIS, in a a VERY family-unfriendly world was TRUE attraction!

More importantly, he learned that although his biology was SIMILAR to earth lizards. Where his privates remained in his body while calm. When he was aroused, it just popped out there for all the females drakes to see in all it's rather minuscule glory.

Yes, the first couple of months had been HELL for Spike. Every female drake couldn't resist acting sexy around him just for him to 'pop one' so they could laugh at him. Only drakes like Ember or Smolder were nice to him... did what they could to mentor him.

But then, Spike began to eat meat. No longer constrained by the beliefs of vegetarian ponies, and FINALLY eating a proper Dragon diet... he began to grow up like a weed! And then came the day he asked one of the Alagaësia dragons to give him some borrowed power out of curiosity. Spike almost immediately got the most magical potential of almost ANY dragon. Turns out Spike had been one of the rare few Equestrian dragons to have magic. Thus how he was able to teleport letters and why he grew to enormous size during his birthday. The Alagaësia magic meshed with his and amplified the potential he already had. With practice he was able to teleport anything with his fire, not just letters. He was now working on tweaking his magic to do other things. He was also able to make himself grow exponentially for a limited times, he wasn't quite near Spikezilla size yet but he was getting there.

And so, within half a year the runt had become a stud! He was taller then most average size dragons of his age, his wings were phenomenal, his flames could torch entire trees. And although he still hadn't become disciplined enough yet to keep his 'dagger' sheathed. He no longer had anything to be ashamed about, he was a stud now through and through, much to all the girl drake's delight. This plus his culinary skills, homemaker skills and overall nice personality, he was quite a hit with the girls. Of course, Spike wouldn't give the girls who used to tease him the time of day, Ember and Smolder on the other hand, well let's just say they were hopeful.

While Smolder was teased, Mable and Dipper walked by the group. Wendy having spotted her mother with her father and brothers, went off to talk to her about some girl issues, leaving the twins alone. Which was the sudden surge of lust she suddenly had back at the shack, Wendy was already told by her mother what changes her body would go through once she hit her teen years. But she thought she still had a year or two before the changes hit her.

"Hey, bro-bro, why did you go to Twilight for help with Lefty? Don't we usually do that sort of thing as a team?" Mable ask.

"Mable, everytime I go to you for help for one of my videos you, despite all the weird things we see on a daily basis! Just dismiss me as nuts and never take it seriously!" Dipper said to her as he looks at her annoyed.

"But... I STILL go with you, I STILL help you out," she points out as she looks hurt.

"I know Mable and I do appreciate that. But I kinda like having someone who I can bounce ideas off of, who takes me and what I do seriously, it's nice to have someone like that," Dipper said as he sees Mable's eye's begin to quiver with tears. "Look Mable, I'll invite you to come with next time, alright?"

"Awesome!" Mable shouted out as she brightens up. "The Mystery Twins are back! And don't worry Dipping sauce, I promise I won't leave your side today and I'll help you... IS THAT A PIG!?"

"ANNNNNNND she's gone," Dipper said giving out a sigh and ignoring yet another flash of the depressing future. He goes to look for Twilight and Wendy.

"Hey Dipper," Jake greeted him. He's at the fishbowl booth where people are trying to toss a golf ball into a fishbowl and win the fish inside.

"Hi Jake," Dipper greeted back.

"So your sister left you?" Jake ask.

"Yup," Dipper replied.

"Know that. My sister doesn't have the same interest in what I do either," Jake said.

"Where is she anyways?" Dipper ask.

"She was suppose to come with my group but our mom wanted her not to be going across country. So she's now training with Master Splinter at his dojo. She wants to join with the Mighty Mutanimals when she's an adult," Jake said.

"Isn't that the hero group of New York?" Dipper ask.

"They operate as a bounty hunter group to keep things nice and legal but yeah they're a hero group," Jake said.

"So you met them?" Dipper ask.

"I did and they're a ok group to be apart of if I was still the American Dragon," Jake answers.

"Well if they're a bounty hunting group at least you'll be paid," Dipper pointed out.

"Beats doing it for free," Jake said.

!

Pigpen -

"If'n you can guess the critter's weight, you can take the critter home!" Sprott cried out to the crowd.

Mable looks at all the pigs in the pig pen. The pigs are all young ones who are no longer nursing from their mother. Then Mable sees a fatter pig sitting on it's butt.

The pig oinks which sounds like the word 'Mabel'.

"He said Mabel!" Mable said gasping. "Either that or doorbell. Did you say Mabel or doorbell?"

The pig oinks out Mabel again.

"Ooooooooooohhhhh!" Mable moans out.

In the background pony Pinkie dress as a clown is walking around and making herself look like a fool to entertain the fair goers. Pony Rarity was nearby with her own booth selling hats she made herself. Pony Fluttershy is at the animal petting zoo where people could buy animal feed and feed the animals. Pony Rainbow Dash is flying around above the fair with other former members of the Wonderbolts who are all acting as guards for the fair. Well more like spotters for the real guards both organic and robots, which Sunset and Lumpy Space Princess provided.

"Sir, I must have that pig!" Mable said to Sprott.

"Ah, old 15-Poundy! So, how much you guessin' he weighs?" Sprott ask.

"Um, 15 pounds?" Mable answers.

"Are you some kind of witch?" Sprott ask.

Mable reaches in to grab her waddles but stops when Sprott grabs her wrist.

"Word of warning my dear... no pig can replace a friend or family member. If ever you have to choose between the two... I suggest you forget the pig," Sprott said.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. GIVE ME MY PIG!" Mable shouts out annoyed and not really listening, struggling against his hand.

Sprott shakes his head as she leaves. "Fairly warned be ye, says I."

Suddenly Sprott's eye's glaze over as his shadow becomes a silhouette of Slenderman. The silhouette proceeds to use a nearby payphone.

"Right, stay in position. TIMING is everything here," he said before pausing and being annoyed. "Oh, shut up, that was a good pun! In any case, wait for my signal."

The silhouette then leaves Sprott's shadow completely, the man is dazed and looks around confused.

"What the hay?! Where'd the morning go?! And wasn't the fairground only half-finished a moment ago?" Sprott was saying to himself before suddenly goes quite pale. "The witches! They're messing with my mind! I knew treating them as equals was a mistake!"

"Wow, racist much?" Said a nearby witch as she lead her son/monster Gossamer through the fair.

Sprott screams and runs away.

!

Elsewhere at the fair -

Sunset and her sisters are fruitlessly trying to dunk a heckling Stan into the tank. Lumpy Space Princess is on stage singing badly as she warms up the crowd for Marceline and causing the crowd to boo at her. Simon and a recently freed Betty from Golb thanks to Marceline dad Hunson showing up to pull her out of Golb, using his soul sucking power.

Simon, Fin, Jake, Marceline and Bubblegum, had been busy finding a way to free Betty. They only won thanks to Hunson showing up and using his much more powerful soul sucking power compared to his daughter to pull Betty out of Golb. Even punching out Golb after losing Betty's mind which allowed Golb to have a working mind to use, that made it much more dangerous then it was before. Golb was barely sapient to begin with and only been reacting to to what happen to it. With Betty fused to it, allowed Golb to actually start thinking and learning how to use it's powers. Which would had been so bad that Slenderman had help Hunson to open a portal to Golb's realm. (3)

!

In another Dimension -

Slenderman puts the finishing touches on the trap dimension he has created around the empty dimension of Golb's. Slenderman had not only help to stop a fully sapient Golb from doing who knows what, as no one even knew what Golb would had done. It be like that idiot god from the Lovecraft universes, waking up and stop being an idiot. It never happen before and no one smart wants to know what would happen. Slenderman has also took the memories and knowledge that Betty gain from being fused with Golb. Golb being mindless was more like a video recorder that saw and recorded what it sees but couldn't use any knowledge it had gain doing so. Being a being that predated the birth of it's universe, Golb had seen many things and would had learned much if it wasn't mindless that is.

After Hunson had suck out Betty and saved Fin's group, he had sucker punched the now mindless Golb, knocking the cosmic being out. Which Slenderman acted after taking the knowledge from Betty which would had driven her mad. With Golb knock out, he wouldn't react to anything unless it's done to his body. Slenderman using the knowledge he gain from Betty to trap Golb in it's own dimension, so that what almost happen wouldn't happen again. Which he did quickly before Glob woke up.

"Right, that'll keep you out of my hair, impossible to summon you out of, completely indestructible and even if by some miracle try and break free, the harmonious symphonies of a million world that I commissioned specifically to be hostile to your life-force will begin to play. How I would love to try and kill you, what a grand game that would be! But even attempting so would draw the ire of far more powerful beings then I. Which I don't need right now... maybe one day I'll be strong enough to fight them. But it won't be anytime soon. In the meantime... I'll just have to settle for scraps," Slenderman said as he activates a machine that draws out some of the sleeping Glob's essence and put it into a beaker to study later. "Oh, almost forgot."

Slenderman taps into the world and activates the failsafe.

"There, the first stage of the failsafe is done, once I've learned what makes you tick I'll be able to complete it fully. Then if any of those 'higher powers' TRIES to perma-kill me, this dimension will bombard you with enough harmony to destroy you, thus throwing the multiverse into anarchy. If I'm going down, I'm going down in a blaze of sour grapes!" Slenderman said.

"REALLY NOW?" Bill Cipher ask appearing next to Slenderman. "YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WOULD DO YOU ANY GOOD?"

"What do you want?" Slenderman ask.

"JUST CHECKING THINGS OUT. THANKS FOR HELPING TO STOP GLOB. NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE," Bill said.

"Worried that Golb would had wreck your plans in freeing yourself?" Slenderman ask.

"IT'S SO CUTE HOW YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AROUND WITH THE BIG BOYS," Bill said.

"I don't just run with them, I bite their shins off. Or have you forgotten how I destroyed the realm of the Pattern Screamers? A race even YOU feared to tangle with?" interrupts Slenderman.

Bill huffed, for the life of him he couldn't figure out how Slendy had done that. A single screamer was on the level of Golb, in terms of power that is, never mind an entire reality full of them.

"YOU GOT LUCKY! THE ONLY REASON YOU EVEN CAN DO CRAZY CRAP LIKE THAT IS BECAUSE THE OWNER OF THAT ITEM YOU STOLE FROM. SIMPLY IS TOO BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS TO BOTHER WITH YOU. WHICH IS WHY YOU ALWAYS HIDE IN THE SHADOWS SO HE WOULDN'T TAKE NOTICE OF YOU," BIll mocked.

"Tortoise and the hare Bill, Tortise and the hare." Says Slenderman haughtily as he looks toward Golb's trap thoughtfully. "While I would had love to see who would had won between you two. The question wasn't who would had won, it's how much of reality be left afterwards."

"AND DON'T FORGET YOU KNOW WHO WOULD HAD TAKEN NOTICE OF HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION WE WOULD HAD CAUSED. I WOULD LOVE TO STAY BUT I'M BUSY MYSELF. I'LL SEE YOU SOON," Bill said as he pops back to the nightmare realm.

"Yes we will," Slenderman said as he disappears as well.

!

Back at the Fair -

Now freed Betty and Simon are planning to have a wedding as soon as they could arrange it. Right now they're doing alot of couple things to make up for the lost time away from each other. They're also still working on rebuilding the Maw, seeing how many of the rooms that made up the Maw didn't make any sense at all. Seeing how the Maw was built for giants, or for the gnomes, then there are rooms that are closed off or sealed off with only one way to enter. Leaving the question how anything was placed inside the room when there was only one small entryway. They're still finding new rooms and having to handle creatures that were miss from the first time the Maw was search. As for the reason why everything is so big, is that in the world where the Maw comes from, while children start off small being the same size of most kids. Once they're adults the normal height for a adult is around 9 feet tall. Which is why the doors are all mostly 12 feet high. (4)

Twilight who finish up with talking to the aliens, is now studying something else. She spotted Dipper at the booth with the milk bottle game, where he's trying to win a stuff toy for Wendy. Which ended up with the ball bouncing off the bottles and hitting Wendy's eye. Dipper ran all the way back to the shack to get some ice, which took some time and ended up with him running into a bald man wearing goggles and a uniform of some kind, causing him to drop the measuring tape he's carrying around. And once Dipper picked up all the ice, Wendy was already being helped by her mom.

"Hey Dipper look, I won a pig. I name him Waddles," Mable said walking up to him then saw how down he is. "What's the matter?"

"That," Dipper said pointing to Wendy being taken home by her mom. Leaving Dipper feeling guilty for getting Wendy hurt and wishes he could fix it.

The Young 7 and Twilight coming out from her hiding place come to comfort him. Which has Dipper dragging himself around the fair as the others try to cheer him up. He then angrily confronts the guy who made him spill the ice meant for Wendy.

"Huh?" the Man ask.

"Don't huh me! I've seen you before! What's your deal? Are you following us around?" Dipper ask having seen him in the background many times.

"And why are you bald? What's that all about?" Mable ask.

"AAAAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!" the man said as he presses buttons on his watch, making his suit change to different backgrounds. "Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!"

He takes out screwdriver and tries to fix it.

"That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?" Mable ask.

"Uh, NO! Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!" The man shouted as he throws baby wipe in Mabel's face.

"This is a baby wipe," Mable pointed out as she takes it off her face.

"All right, you've cornered me. I'm... a time traveler," the man said.

"So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?" Dipper ask.

"That's... kinda how it works," the man answers.

"Can I borrow it?" Dipper ask wanting to change what happen to Wendy.

"No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment," the man said pulling out one of the two tape measures on his tool belt to show them.

"It looks like a tape measure," Dipper said.

"You shut your time-mouth!" the man said.

"This making any sense to any of you?" Dipper ask the group behind him.

"I think he's just crazy," Mable said with Twilight and the others thinking the same thing.

"Oh! You don't believe me?" the man ask as he pulls the tape measure, disappears, then reappears a few seconds later in old fashioned clothes. "Guess where I was!"

"Whoa!" the group said.

"That's right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second," the man said as he disappears, then reappears in his normal suit, which is flaming which he pats down. "Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!"

"So, who are you again?" Twilight ask.

"Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are suppose to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired...," Blendin said as he sits down.

"So does this mean you're working for Clockworks?" Twilight ask.

"Oh you know the time ghost?" Blendin ask.

"Yes, I heard of him. I'm Twilight Sparkles. Have you heard of me?" Twilight ask.

"I think, I remember you from the early episodes of Discord's show," Blendin said.

"Discord is still alive in your time?" Twilight ask.

"He is and still airing his show," Blendin said.

"Anyone else still around?" Twilight ask.

"Oh wait, I can't tell you who are still alive from your time," Blendin said.

"You know, you sound like you could use a break," Dipper said.

"Definitely, definitely. Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?" Mable said.

"You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!" Blendin said as he gets up. "But I've got my eye on you! Ehhh... ehhh..."

Blendin walks over to the barrel ride, which Soos is operating.

"One please," Blendin said giving Soos a ticket.

"Uh, sorry dude but you're gonna have to take your belt off for the ride. One of your tools might fly off and accidentally fix something," Soos said.

"Guard it with your life," Blendin said.

"I will watch it like a hawk, dude," Soos said starting the ride and sets the belt on the barrel at his side.

"Woooooo! Yaaaaaaayyy! Weeheee!" Blendin cried out enjoying himself.

"Like a hawk!" Soos repeated as Dipper takes the tool belt.

!

Back at the shack -

Both Dipper and Occelus take one of the time tapes as the others are gathered around the table.

"Now listen with time travel there are rules you have to follow like in 'Back to the Future' movies. Unless of course it follows other rules like in Marvel where you can change the past all you want as it doesn't effect your timeline past, just creating a new timeline," Twilight said. (5)

"Library of Alexandria here we come!" Occelus cried out.

"Wait, won't that cause a-," Dipper was saying but was cut off.

"Not if were smart! See, were not going to CHANGE history. Those libraries and a couple other things, I've had my eye on will STILL be lost. We're just going to be the one's to lose them, when we bring them into the modern day! Thus, history won't be affected," Occelus explains.

!

Meanwhile, in Prismo's room -

"Will that work?" Hunson ask Clockwork. Both of them are watching what's happening while they wait for their weekly game to start.

"Meh...," Clockwork shrugging as he answers dismissively.

!

Back at the shack -

And so the two groups say goodbye to each other and go off.

Twilight frowns as Mable goes off to win Waddles and have fun with him. With Sprott continuing to give Mable the same warning with her not paying attention only caring about Waddles.

"Uh... okay, isn't Wendy her friend too? Dose she NOT care she's going to be hurt?" she asks perplexed and annoyed.

"Eh, it's not so much that so much as it just hasn't occurred to her. But never mind, I won't need her help anyway. This time Wendy won't get hurt," Dipper said.

And once again, the ball hits Wendy eye again with Wendy's mom taking her home to treat her.

**Hey!**

Screamed Twilight, as Wendy gets hit by the ball for the second time, unintentionally starting a Heart song.

**Everytime I try to go in alone I get shut down,**

"It is possible that the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes?" Asks Dipper out loud morbidly.

**Locked up and held captive in the clutches of my down**

"No, I just need to try again!" He shouts out in determination!

"YEAH!" Shouts Twilight as they both ignore the song.

**go back**

"Third times the charm!" Dipper said.

**go forth**

"Fifth times the charm!" Dipper said again.

**go back**

"The twentieth time...is the twentieth time...," Dipper said doing it all over again

**I'm sick with vertigo**

Dipper vomits into a trashcan after time-jumping too fast...Twilight holds his hair up as he dose so.

**Weary of my ways, this days never gonna end...**

Twilight and Dipper slammed their heads down on the booth in frustration.

**I wanna feel a new day**

**(There's gotta be more than this)**

Dipper bites yet another pen in two as he eyes his calculations... and Twilight pops yet another stress ball as she dose likewise.

**I wanna see a new day**

**(There's gotta be more)**

Dipper practiced several make-shift throws. And Twilight tries to use her magic to improve the aim.

**I wanna be a new day**

**(There's gotta be more)**

Dipper measures the height of a startled Wendy. Twilight measures her width, knocking her over.

**I wanna live a new day with you**

**(There's just gotta be more)**

"Maybe if I throw with my other hand," mumbles Dipper to himself.

"No, you tried that before already. Remember?" Points out Twilight.

**Right here, right now**

**Under the stars- **

"I promise you my heart." Whispered Dipper to himself as he glances into Wendy's wondrous green eyes.

**Cause it starts today!**

Dipper checked the make-shift barometer to calculate the wind speeds. Twilight bribes some pegasus to do likewise.

**I wanna rise,**

**I wanna touch the other side**

**(It starts today!)**

"Maybe electromagnetic radiation is responsible?" Asks an exhausted Dipper as he uses a make-shift bolometer. A now very frazzled Twilight starts to randomly shock nearby people and write down the results.

**I wanna soar**

**I wanna reach right out for more**

**(Cause it starts today!)**

Both eggheads bang on the make-shift creepmeter in irritation.

**I wanna rise,**

**I wanna touch the other side**

**(It starts today!)**

The time-fixing duo shoo away a nosy patron as they calculate the make-shift gravimeter.

**I wanna soar**

**I wanna reach right out for more**

**(Cause it starts today!)**

The paranormal twosome bang their heads over and over on a lamppost.

**Today today**

**Today today today**

**Today**

Twilight hugged Dipper as he desperately shakes the make-shift Katharometer to find something... anything to explain why he sucked at this!

**Can't feel like I can take this day anymore**

**Want to be with you Under the sky full of stars**

**With a heart that wants more**

**(Today)**

The make-shift hygrometer's results... were disappointing.

**I'll memorize the rhythm no dam can hold**

"Okay, it took 5 seconds to hit her," Dipper calculates as he checks the stopwatch.

"And 6 seconds for it to ricochet." points out Twilight.

**Done' drivin by a source cramping my soul.**

**(Today)**

Dipper grits his teeth as he loses the ice for the hundredth time.

**Won't be like any day we have seen**

**I swear I'll change everything (e-e-e-e-everything)**

"FATE CAN EAT IT!" screams a frustrated Dipper and Twilight, while nearby fair patrons looked on in concern.

**Right here right now**

**Under the stars-**

"I'd promise you my heart-" Whispers Dipper after Wendy longingly.

**Cause it starts today!**

**"OW! MY EYE!"**

**Today!**

**"OW! MY EYE!"**

**Today!**

**"OW! MY EYE!"**

**Cause it starts today!**

!

Later -

After much work in writing complex calculations both Dipper and Twilight realized that Mable is THE variable they're missing.

"But, but I need to go win Waddles!" Mable cried out as she was grabbed by the two.

"GAH! MABLE! YOUR! FRIEND! WENDY! IS HURT! HOW ARE YOU NOT GETTING THIS!? YOU CAN GET YOUR STUPID PIG AFTERWARD! NOW MOVE!" Twilight yelled out as she reached her boiling point in how it's possible that Wendy keeps on being hit by the ball.

"Wha- Waddles isn't stu-," Mable said confused and frightened. But Twilight, isn't listening and is already dragging her with her levitation.

Meanwhile, 'Sprott' watches Mable dragged away with a smile, and whistles a happy tune as he dials on the cellphone. "Showtime boys, you know what to do."

Sprott watch from afar with Dipper succeeding thanks to Mable and Twilight arranging things around the ball toss booth so the ball didn't bounce around and hit Wendy once more. Dipper hands over the stuff toy to Wendy as Twilight cheers having finally gotten it right. And then Mable goes to get Waddles. Expect that when Mable looks into the pigpen, she saw pigs but can't find Waddles.

"Uh... sir? Where's Waddles?" Mable ask Sprott who's currently facing the opposite direction of her.

'Sprott' evilly smirks, then changes his face to oblivious confusion as he turns to face her. "Who?"

"For the love of- FIFTEEN POUNDER! WHERE'S FIFTEEN POUNDER!" Mable shouts out.

"Oh, him! Why didn't you say so? Terribly sorry, someone already took him minutes before you showed up. Sorry," Sprott answers.

"WHAT!?" Mable cried out.

"Sorry, but that's life. Hey, we got plenty of other pigs here though! Why don't you try to win them? In fact, I'm in such a good mood I might just give you a pig! Maybe two! What do you say?" Sprott ask as he gives her his best smile.

"NO! I WANT WADDLES!" Mable shouted out.

'Sprott' suddenly gets more somber... and perhaps a touch annoyed. "My dear girl... I'm trying to be NICE here. Want my advice? Forget the pig, you'll be so much happier-."

"NO! FRACK YOU! I WANT MY WADDLES! I WANT HIM NOW!" Mable shouts before she runs off screaming.

"Alright you spoiled brat... I gave you an out... but I guess some lessons need to be learned the hard way...," 'Sprott' said shaking his head disappointed.

Mable runs to Twilight and Dipper.

"I need the time tape to get Waddles!" Mable shouted as tries to get the time-tape to get Waddles.

Dipper is about to gently reassure her when Twilight angrily buts in.

"Mable we spent so much time in making sure that this time went right and you want to undo all that for a pig? Do you really want to put a pig before a friend?" Twilight ask firmly reminds her that all the other timeline has Wendy get hurt and Mable is being VERY selfish right now putting a stupid pig over the health of a friend.

"I'm coming Waddles!" Mable shouted now listening as she fights for the tape and sending them going on a wild time jump.

!

The first time jump had the trio traveling back to the stone age. Where they ran by a purple alien trying to teach a caveman how to hunt using a spear. And the caveman hitting the alien.

!

Another time jump has them running by Camp Lakebottom as Songbird attacks it. With Dipper losing the calculator he had in his vest.

!

Another time time jump has them running by Lake Gravity Falls as that old man shouted about the Gobblewonker. With Mable losing her shoe.

!

Another has them running by the shack as Stan reveals wax Stan. And Twilight losing the pen she had behind her ear.

!

Another time jump has them running down a path in the woods. They surprisingly see 'Sprott' holding a sign by the side of the path.

[center][b]Last chance Girl. Forget the pig, walk away, or you WILL regret it.[/b][/center]

"NO! WADDLES IS MY PIG! I LOVE HIM! I EARNED HIM! FRACK ALL OF YOU!" Mable shouted.

Enraged, she time-jumps yet again.

!

Mable appeared on a backwoods road just outside of a city. A car honks as the driver twisted the wheel trying to avoid hitting the girl that suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. Twilight barely managed to lift Mable up into the air as Dipper runs in and pushes her out of the way. The car swerves and crashes into a truck, sending the car spinning to a stop on the side of the road. The truck on the other hand was sent crashing into a tree. Twilight gasps in horror and is about to go help. But Dipper being too busy focusing on getting everyone off the road to notice anything else, gets a hold of the time tape and uses it before Twilight can stop him. They time jump away from the two crash vehicles.

!

The trio landed in snow in front of the shack before Stan turn it into a tourist trap.

"Dipper! We need to go back! There was a crash! They'll need our help!" Twilight shouted out in a panic.

"I'm trying!" Dipper said as he hits the return button trying to go back but all he got was an error message.

"What's wrong?" Twilight ask.

"I'm keep getting an error message," Dipper said as he kept hitting the return button causing the time tape to overheat.

"It's must be too hot to work," Twilight said.

"Hot is right," Dipper said plunging the time tape into the snow cooling it off. "There that should do it."

"Now we can return to the car crash," Twilight said.

"NO WADDLES!" Mable shouted not caring what just happen and hits the time tape.

The time tape sends them in another time jump as the owner of the shack pokes his head out to see who was shouting but sees nothing and goes back inside.

!

The time jump lands them in what looks like a warehouse.

"MABLE WHAT DID YOU DO!" Dipper shouted as he pushes Mable away now also panicking seeing how the return function would only return them back to the last jump they did.

Since Dipper didn't see what coordinates were inputted for the destination where the car crash happen, the return button was the only way to help those people. While he tried to get it to work, Twilight texted one of Jenny's sisters to see if there was any crashes in the Gravity Falls area, or failing that to look at official records and see if she could pinpoint the date of any serious accident. Of course that's if they're in the right time that is.

Mable shakes herself off and tries to steal the time-tape again, but an annoyed and irritated Twilight had had ENOUGH and bucks her in the cootchie. As she's on the ground crying and in pain. Twilight yells at her.

"MABLE! KNOCK IT OFF! LIVES ARE NOW AT STAKE HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE PIG! SUCK IT UP ALREADY! STEAL THE TAP AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO FAUST THEY'LL BE FINDING YOUR TEETH SHARDS IN ANTARCTICA!" she yelled at Mable.

"Whoa, Twilight! You didn't have to take it that far," Dipper said horrified at what he'd just seen.

"DIPPER! FOCUS! We need to save the people from that crash!" Twilight reminded him.

Dipper reluctantly agrees, quickly apologizes to Mable and goes back to trying to figure out how to get back to the crash.

Mable picks herself off the ground and starts to bang her head on one of the boxes.

"Mable cut that out," Twilight said as she looks at Mable but then looks at the box she's banging her head on and sees the date on it. "We're in the future!"

"What?" Dipper ask.

"Look at the date," Twilight pointed to the date on the box.

"We're in the year twenty... how do you say that?" Dipper ask looking at the weird way the date was written.

"It gets some getting use to," a female voice spoke.

They turn to see XJ-9 but her color is now gold and looks like she's been updated alot.

"XJ-9?" Twilight ask.

"Nope it's XJ-1. Big sis went and gave me her old body after her new body was built," XJ-1 said.

"So, I'm guessing you, your sisters and robots like BMO and Neptr are the only ones left from our time?" Dipper ask.

"Well there are the immortals like Ice King still around but I can't just tell you as that's not what happen," XJ-1 said.

"You mean this is like how I used the time spell and my past self wouldn't let me tell her not to worry and just ended up causing all the stuff that happen to me in the first place?" Twilight ask.

"Yup," XJ-1 said as she took the time tape and sets it to send them back to their own time. "Here this will take you 3 back to your own time."

"But what about the crash?" Dipper ask.

"Sorry but I can't help or it won't happen," XJ-1 said.

"Dipper don't cause anymore time problems," Twilight said as she uses the tape sending them back to their time.

!

The present -

After finally making it back to their own time, in front of the shack with the fair going on nearby. Twilight made the same call about the crash to the XJ sisters, while Dipper made sure that Mable wouldn't be time jumping again. Which has Mable banging her head on the totem pole that's in front of the shack.

Twilight rolls her eyes seeing Mable doing the head banging again. "Come on Mable, knock it off!"

"Twilight is right Mable, you'll be over Waddles in a day," Dipper said.

He brings out the time-tape... but before he can use it. He's assaulted with visions, showing 'him' traveling forward... a day... a week... a month... he sees Soos giving tours of 'miserable Mable'... but the flash-forward doesn't stop there.

!

**A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck.**

**A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up.**

**"Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 feet butterfly made of comics... which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction! Also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit... also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"**

**"Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck.**

**"Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the officer had already left.**

**Dipper feels a drop of water on his head... the ceiling was leaking.**

**"I also created a new water slide for Waddles!" Mable said.**

**CRASH!**

**The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything.**

**The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so.**

**"Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts laughing as she takes a picture of them.**

**Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund... only to find it empty.**

**"Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel.**

**Dipper just hangs his head... and cries...**

!

Dipper is suddenly shaken from these troubling visions by Twilight.

"Dipper let's just go. I dealt with an infant Spikes Temper Tantrums enough times to know it's best to just ignore spoiled brats when they act like this," she says coldly and unsympathetically.

A very confused Dipper looks like he's about to say something.

"Ignore her all you want, but you best not ignore US!" a new voice called out to them.

The three of them then hear screaming and look in time to see a strange sight.

"WADDLES!? Wait, is that... lego?" Mable ask.

Indeed, it was two life-sized lego men on the outer edge of the fair. With both of them holding Waddles and Wendy at knife-point. The crowd from the fair are staying back with the protectrons and Mr. Handies keeping them back.

"Yeah, what of it child? Were the brothers Acronix and Krux! The hands of time!" the lego man Acronix said.

"Now my child I'm going to make this very simple for you... hand over the time-tape or else," Krux said as he presses the knife a little deeper into the pig, causing it to squeal in pain.

"WADDLES! DIPPER GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS!" Mable shouts as she tries to jump at him but Twilight uses levitation to hold her back annoyed.

"What the Frack Mable?! I'M IN TROUBLE TOO HERE!" Wendy shouted out annoyed.

"Yes, yes you are," Krux said before he turns back to Dipper. "And before you get any 'heroic' thoughts you should know we've temporally anchored these two to a special temporal cage of my own design. If you jump back in time, all you'll accomplish is sending them into our secret base. And maybe we'll kill one just to discourage such thoughts in the future."

Mable screams at Dipper to do it, with both Twilight and Wendy yelling at her. Dipper makes to take the time tape out of his pocket but actually, he has a knife of his own from his Swiss army knife, he also sees Sunset and her sisters behind them, hiding behind the nearby tent. They had seen Wendy being grabbed by the lego men and are just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Dipper can only hit one of the two and he doesn't hesitate. He throw the knife and it hits Acronix head cutting into his head which while caused him pain because of him being lego it doesn't kill him. Allowing Wendy to free herself just as a furious Krux slits Waddles throat causing Mable to scream. Right before Acronix and Krux are attacked by the sisters from behind, they are immediately pinned down. The robots guards also rush in to cover the two lego men.

As he was held down Krux started smirking as his pocket watch begins to ring.

"What's that?" Sunset ask.

"Oh, seems I've forgotten to wind my watch, would you mind if I...," Krux was saying before Sunset press herself more on top of him.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Sunset scoffs.

"Just stupid enough," Krux smirks.

And then the bomb he had placed in the pigpen, set to activate every 30 minutes unless he sends the abort-signal through his watch. Explodes sending pieces of pigs flying around the fair and fear crazed pigs, along with the animals from the petting zoo running around the fair grounds. Allowing him and his partner to escape during the confusion, thanks to a bunch of sheep running into Sunset and her sisters.

!

Later -

The fair was dying down as the police came and are searching the area for the two lego men, also helping in rounding up all the animals. The robots are cleaning the area of the pig parts and had toss Waddles body into a garbage truck where it and the trash from the fair, be taken to the Recycler plant. Where it all be broken down into basic materials. And any leftover organic material that isn't sold will be used to feed the new Bioreactor. Which compose any organic material into energy, which is used to power the plant or sold to help supply power to Gravity Falls.

"You're a terrible brother! You let Waddles die!" Mable yells at Dipper.

"Mable do you actually care more for a pig that you only knew for a day then for Wendy?" Twilight snaps at Mable.

"I was being held at knife point with my life on the line, again. And you cared more for a pig then me?" Wendy growls looking down at Mable.

"How much of a spoiled brat are you? Does anything but what happens to you matter at all?" Sunset snaps at her with her sisters nodding in agreement.

"I... just wanted the cute pig!" Mable said hurt, sobbing, and baffled by all of them treating her like this.

"Not to mention you causing that car to slam into that truck during the time jump. Which you don't care about causing the accident or if the people in the two cars are even alive," Twilight pointed out. The XJ sisters had already called her and found no accidents that matches what she had seen.

"Well, I hope the cute pig was worth it, cause far as I'm concerned we are DONE as friends! Never speak to me again Mable!" Wendy said to Mable.

"Not friends?" Mable ask trying to understand why Wendy doesn't want to be her friend.

"Let me guess you don't have any real friends do you," Sunset said to Mable.

"Nope she doesn't," Dipper said.

"With her being so selfess and not caring if someone is being held at knife point as long as she gets what she wants, who would want to?" Twilight adds.

"WAAAA!" Mable cried out as she ran away crying her eyes out.

Dipper was about to go after her but remembered the flash forwards he had and just let Mable handle herself for a change.

"Hey Dipper... I overheard the two lego men talking about 'fooling around with the time-tape just to impress me'. What did he mean?" Wendy ask.

Dipper sighs and confesses to Wendy about using time travel to win the game so that he would win and not have the ball bouncing and hitting her eye causing her mom to take her home. Which no matter what he and Twilight tried, she kept being hit with the ball. Wendy then asks why he put her through all that. So Dipper says how Wendy said she 'wanted it more then anything'.

"Oh, for the love of," Wendy groans and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Dipper that was sweet of you to take that seriously, but for the record... IGNORE my teen melodrama in the futures. ESPECIALLY if it means I won't get smacked in the eye!"

"Yeah! No one wants to get hurt for a plushie! That's just stupid," Ruth said.

"Also... why didn't you just TELL Wendy what was happening?" Sunset ask.

Dipper and Twilight just looks dumbfounded.

"Just...tell...her?" both of them said before they smacks their foreheads and groan, calling themselves morons.

"Oh, Dipper...," Wendy giggles.

"Looks like a case of complexity addiction," Assie said.

"Thinking of a very complex answer instead of just the simple one," Mawina adds.

Sunset looks at ball booth that's now empty.

"Huh, I know it was a time curse and all... but still, kinda weird it took so much effort to break it," Sunset said as she gives the booth a closer look. "Hey! This is no time curse! Stan just rigged the game to make it almost impossible to win!"

Everyone glares at Stan who is still in the dunking booth.

Alana went over and just punch the target to dump Stan but the target hardly moved.

"And he welded the dunking booth so he wouldn't be dunk," Bonnie called out.

"What? Any of you actualyl thought I would play fair?" Stan ask.

"Works for me!" Euspeth said having grabbed the hammer from the strength test and hits the target with the hammer sending Stan into the water. Causing the crowd around the booth to give out a cheer.

As that was happening a confused Sprott gets taken to be interrogated. And once more the Psychonauts would find he remember NOTHING. Except a brief glimpse of a certain waving internet Creepypasta come to life... further confusing everyone.

With the dunking tank now unfixed, a crowd had formed to dunk Stan. They're paying to do it but instead of tossing a ball, Sunset is having the paying customers just hit the target with their hands instead. With that happening Dipper talks to Wendy how he had a vision of Mable becoming 'miserable Mable' right before the whole thing with the 'hands of time'.

"Dipper, first of all. If Mable stood outside like that for over a month, she wouldn't be miserable. She'd be dead! But assuming by a weird fluke that really COULD happen... well. Say you gave her the pig letting me get hurt," she reminds annoyed. "To get her out of being depression... what then? Dipper, we live in a town full of nightmarish supernatural creatures! All of them could gobble up Waddles and ask for seconds! But supposing he survived that... how will you get him home? The bus driver doesn't allow pets, unless it's a service animal. How would you convince your Mom and Dad to keep him? Pigs get HUGE Dipper. Eventually, you'll have to get ride of him! And what will happen then? Will she fall into a depression again, then? Is that just going to be her coping mechanism if life doesn't just bend over and give her what she wants?!"

"Okay... but still... all she wanted was a cute little pig she rightly earned," Dipper said as he frowns.

"And I want a middle name that doesn't get me laughed at. But we can't always get what we want. Sometimes life just SUCKS. Mable just needs to learn to suck it up an move on like the rest of us. It's not fair, but hey. When has life ever been?" Wendy said.

Dipper thinks on that... and nods. He and Wendy continue to enjoy the fair together. And Stan had to take the crowd dunking him, seeing how he's still making money.

Pacifica shows up, saying how Slenderman diverted her limo into a strange void. Apologizing but vaguely explaining how 'important today was' and how he 'couldn't take any chances. But he gave her an 'apology gift', again vaguely hinting how important it would be for her 'friend' in the future. This only confused everyone more naturally.

And while stuck in the void two girls she remember from the party at the shack had appeared in the limo with her. Grenda Grendinator and Candy Chiu who had no idea how they ended up there either. And while they were stuck in the void they just began talking with each other and unlike her other friends, neither one cared about how much money she had. Pacifica decided that having those two as friends wouldn't be so bad compared to her other friends who hang out with her because of what she could get them.

The 'gift' was actually a copy of Robbie's favorite hoodie. Which Pacifica thinks could be very cute once fixes all the tears and alters it a bit. Wendy is tempted to speak out who it belonged to, but decides she couldn't care less and remains silent.

Nearby, Robbie came out from the bushes having been taken a ride by a pig that got under him. The pig ran around the fair before it slip and fell. Sending Robbie into a water trough, shrinking his pants and gets laughed at. Wendy then notice that he still has his hoodie, so the one that Pacifica has must just be from the same brand.

Everyone's so busy laughing, they don't see Blendin being arrested and carted away by time-police.

!

Time Room -

Prismo and his buddies watch over a scale... one side says 'the family you come from' and the other side 'the family you will make'. A figurine of Wendy falls into the scale of the later, and out of the former falls a figurine of Waddles. Which falls into the endless void, never to be seen again.

"And thus the boy chooses what few of his alternates do," Clockwork said.

"Never do any of them REALLY realize that in most of those realities that by choosing the pig over the girl... he forever doomed his chances with her," Cosmic Owl said.

"So what happens in this universe now that he DID chose the girl? Dose that mean they'll end up together or what?" Prismo ask.

Clockwork looks through the web of destiny... most of it clouded by Slendermans influence. "...the future is clouded... and forever fluid..."

Discord looking bored and flicking cards around the table. "Oh, for the love of... just say you don't know! Now are we we playing pai-gou or not?"

!

Meanwhile back at Camp Lakebottom -

Ronnie, Lincoln and Six are coming to their cabin after a fun day at the fair. They had left before the whole thing with the hands of time due to Lincolns shirt getting a nasty hot sauce stain that burnt his skin. Six would be staying at the camp as a camper, after Sawyer called the Duskertons and making the arrangements to add Six to the camp. The ghost couple thought it be good for Six to spend time with kids her own age.

Nearby, the Young 7 are showing off their seemingly infinite collection of long-lost books and treasures. As well as talking to one of Jenny's sisters XJ-6 about something she needs to take care of in South America. The three end up inside their cabin before they can hear the rest of it.

"My therapist Mr. Stump was right! That was fun! Thanks guys, this really meant a lot to me," Six said having gone to see Stump about her problems.

"No problem!" Ronnie said.

"Yeah, I hate a great time too," Lincoln said pausing to wring out his shirt, but it gets on his hands and a little bit gets in his eye) OW! Dang it, where's the towel rack?"

Lincoln gropes around blindly before he felt something and grabs it.

RIP!

Lincoln quickly uses the cloth to wipe his face then his hands.

"Aww, that's bett...," he stops when he sees that his 'towel' is actually a VERY familiar leopard skin bikini top. And the 'towel rack' was actually Lum's breasts, now exposed to Lincolns eye's.

To be fair to Lum, it was rather unlikely that ANYONE would've considered something as ridiculous as HOT SAUCE to be the one chemical that could get past her tops defenses.

"Uh, oh," Lincoln said seeing what he had just done.

Lum, having come in to borrow some toothpaste, acted as you'd expected.

"BAKA!" Lum shout as she's about to electrocute him

"NO!" Six shouted quickly using her power to drain Lum of her powers, leaving her a spamming and foaming at the mouth wreck. And on her belly.

"See! Stump was right! You just saved Lincolns bacon! Your a hero!" Ronnie said.

Six smiles and blushes. Lincoln, despite the situation can't help but chuckle.

"Heh, good thing that 'marriage contract' she put on her top was actually a wand-casting magic dud that a shady conman swindled her into getting. Otherwise this could had the making of one of those 'guy gets a reluctant harem' animes," Lincoln said.

Ronnie snorts and laughs. "Yeah, you wish perv."

!

Meanwhile, in Japan...

Ranma is enjoying some ranma at his friend Naruto's Ranma shop... when his ears suddenly burn a little.

"What's up Ranma?" Naruto asked.

He and his girlfriend Hinata were overjoyed to give up on the Ninja life and settle down to start a Ramen restaurant together. With all they been through they just wanted to live a normal life and not cling to a way of life that has no use in the world they found themselves in. Many of the ninjas tried to continue as they did before but quickly found that their ninja training doesn't match modern firearms in fights. Not to mention how many look down on them for using child soldiers.

Ranma also wanted to live a normal life now that they're in a world where the police don't just do nothing while people with fighting skills go around doing whatever. He seen plenty of fighters being gunned down by the cops who can't shoot the side of a barn at point blank range or gave bullets that can't kill. Ranma is now looking to becoming a cop.

"I... don't know... suddenly I just felt EXTRA glad my old crazy life is done with for some reason," Ranma said.

"Huh...," Naruto said.

They both shrug and go back to what their doing.

!

Elsewhere -

Slenderman walks pass the SCP armored truck that had crashed into a tree thanks to the car slamming into it. The back doors of the truck had been damaged and are swaying in the wind. Slenderman walks to the car that had spun out of control and stop on the side of the road. The car's driver door had been torn off thanks to what the truck was carrying. Bits and pieces of the passengers of both the truck and the car are now spread out. Slenderman picks up a broken license plate.

"I WARNED you Mable...," Slenderman said as he shakes his head and chuckles.

He tosses the Piedmont license plate away and fades into the shadows.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I actually learned that lesson in real life. I had this co-worker... for whatever reason we just didn't get along, it wasn't anything either of us did(not that I'm aware of in any case), for whatever reason we just didn't click.. but that's fine... we made it work enough to get our jobs done and coexist... and that's all we can ask.

From The Cowardly Christian

2 - Alot of vampires from other folklore are very different from western vampires.

3 - Adventure Time Marcy and Simon comic.

4 - The Maw is a good videogame but how the hack can the many rooms actually be used is another. Like the freezer that's above the sausage making room that has no way in but a dumbwaiter. How the hack do the cooks used that room let alone that sausage making room when the door is barred off. Granted that the game only shows 3 sides of the room with the 4th not being there so you the player can see. So the door into the room can just be on the 4th wall. But many times in video games there are places where it's impossible for anyone to be able to use the room that took you the player a very hard time to get to, and are just well maintained and supplied for gameplay.

5 - Most of the rules made for time travel are just plot armor to prevent people to just changing the past. Like time travel never works for the hero but will always works for the villain. And of course the smallest change will create a future where evil rules, like in TUFF Puppy. Where just using a time machine to go back a couple of seconds so that the main star can get the last donuts somehow made a future where Snaptrap rules the world, with the spy agency the heroes works at never existing. Even if the agency was around for decades and how going back a few seconds change decades of history is just poor writing.

!


	14. Fight Fighters

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Fight Fighters-

Deep within the middle of the woods. A certain 12 year old boy was wearing a certain outfit and singing a certain song. His young and untouched body was all but being offered to the things that lived in the woods.

"Well...Who wants a lamby, lamby, Lamby?"

"I DO! I DO!"

Shouted a giant, green eyed, red haired wolf that had entered the clearing.

The Lamb looked at this newcomer with mixed feelings. On the one had he was afraid, for he knew this beast had come to eat him. But he didn't want to run either... For there was a part of him that knew he'd enjoy it. Not knowing what else to do the lamb nervously continued his song...

"...So, go up and greet your Mammy, Mammy, Mammy."

"Hi there! Hi there!"

Said the Wolf as it continued to advance and lick her lips in anticipation.

"...So march, march, march around the daises-"

"Don't, Don't, Don't you forget about the baby!"

Shouted the wolf as she pounced, overpowered, and rav-

"GASP!"

Wendy gasped as she woke up, she looked around the campsite her aunts had set up... and groaned. The dreams were getting more intense... her mom had assured her she shouldn't be going through the 'change' yet and minor 'twinges around a guy she REALLY liked were normal (that of course, prompted an even MORE awkward conversation)... but this just felt so INTENSE... and why was she a WOLF in them? Yeah, it went with the Lamby theme... but shouldn't she be a deer?

Her aunts had taken her out into the woods to help her and why she's out camping with them. Saying that some time with older Deer Woman and not having any males around will help her. Something about pheromones coming from them helping to suppress her own and keep the urges down. And being able to act as batteries that feed her urges by second hand which was how Wendy's mother fed her when she was preadolescent.

As Deer Women are of the succubi race they need to feed on sexual energy to remain healthy. It doesn't just mean they need to have sex, they can just feed on it second hand just by being nearby when the act happens or on the residual energy from where it happen. Or for young Deer Women being around older ones. Which is why Wendy's tent is far from her aunts who are all sharing the same tent and loud music is playing so that she wouldn't hear what's going on inside.

She sighs and gives the plushie Dipper won for her a cuddle... and sighs... "Dang it mom, why did you have to tell me the age of consent in Oregon was14? I didn't-"

Her phone rang, she smiled as she saw it was Dipper. "Hey buddy! How are..." She trailed off...

Her screams of "HE DID WHAT!?" Would wake the entire forest... if it wasn't for the fact her aunts already beat her too it.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Not far from her cabin Ronnie Anne set fire to a training dummy. She's not alone as Six is with her in the training area. Ever since the 'towel rack' incident, Lum has been insisting that Lincoln is her new husband. The fact that he's so much younger, the contract didn't work, AND the fact Lincoln wasn't interested, apparently wasn't a factor for her. Needless to say, Six got a LOT of practice controlling her powers to keep Lum from harassing Lincoln. Not wanting to be outdone by Six, Ronnie asked Dib to find the staff of OZ Thyrsos to go with her boots.

After sometime Dib found it and had it sent to the camp. With it Ronnie now could both grow up to teen size, making her more then even in 'size' to Six, that she smugly notices. Which was dampen when she realized that once Six was older she would also grow too. But also, with the staff she could use magic attacks. As it was alchemy(or magiteck) at work AND used borrowed power from an Oz wizard who WASN'T just 'a man behind the curtains', but the REAL deal, it was MOSTLY unaffected by the merge.

For whatever reason, aside from the boots, in her transformation stage any clothes she wore as a kid were wrecked and painful as she outgrew her clothes while wearing them. Her transformation didn't came with any clothes just appearing on her. And although she could find clothes to fit her in this stage, since she wanted to use this during combat, changing clothes was just impractical. So right now she's been wearing clothes meant for a teenager so that when she transforms her body will just fill out the oversized for a girl her age clothes.

Besides, the staff also seemed to make sure Ronnie did not need to VERBALLY say her attacks, eliminating a magic girls main weakness. Which was that any smart villain only would had to cast a silent spell on the magical girls preventing them from using their magic let alone being able to transform seeing how both has the magical girl shouted out the transformation and attack spells. So Ronnie considered it a fair trade.

So she and Six trained together to improve their skills.

!

Meanwhile, they were being watched Milla, Sasha, and Simon. They're glad that Six is improving and happy. But they still can't help be worried about the things Six said about the Maw, especially Simon.

After Six's story was told, Simon got concerned and had the Maw checked out and the children he rescued where interviewed. The kids say how they all had night terrors in the Maw... but that they stopped shortly after the lady was killed. And although many hungered (some even resorting to cannibalism)... none had it to the extent Six did. They also discovered that some of the older children had hit their growth spurt and were always hungry and growing. Seeing how many of the doors of the Maw are around 12 feet tall, it was quickly oblivious that the children start off small but quickly got big once they hit puberty.

Danny searched it for malevolent entities but found nothing, which in itself was odd. Even from worlds where ghosts are nonexistent, when a place with a violent death came through in the merge, there was usually at least a minor wisp or at least an echo. But the places where the granny, the janitor, the guests, or the lady died had NOTHING like that... which he found suspicious...

"The absence of evidence can be evidence on its own," quoted Simon

Although they conclude that Six was different from the other children (the other kids just weren't as capable, Six alone was able to both Brave the entirety of the Maw AND figure out the Lady's weakness), and also that the lady must've been causing the 'corruption' to occur in the maw. According to the papers that Simon found in the lady chambers, the lady had created the Maw. The lady had been casting a hypnotic spell that kept the engines of the Maw running, which was making the nomes feed the massive furnaces coal and the belongings of the guests that couldn't be used, traded or sold for supplies, mainly their clothes and shoes. A worried Simon begins to put contingency plans in place just in case, there's nowhere else for the people inside to go. Most places have been filled to capacity, thanks to so many people appearing thanks to the merge. The earth benders of Korra's world are working around the clock to build new homes for so many displaced people.

Suddenly Lincoln runs past the adults shouting; "You were in MY room! Why were you naked at all?"

Lum just ignores him and is about to attack him... when Six And Ronnie pop up and blast her into a sooty wreck...

Since Six and Ronnie were so good at this, it's been decided that they would let THEM be in charge of Lum's punishment.

!

Elsewhere in the camp -

Meanwhile, Jenny was talking to the Young 7, Asami and Korra,

"The fountain of youth was right where you said it be! I gotta know, how's you come about it?" Jenny asked.

Occuleus smiled, "Well..."

!

Earlier -

Using the few surviving journals of the infamous Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, they pinpointed the when and where the Spanish inquisition had destroyed the fountain. They had waited for all the parties to leave the island before making their move. Thanks to Korra's earth and water bending she was able to rebuild the fountain to how it was before the Spanish Inquisition had torn it down with grappling hooks and got the water flowing again. Who on their return home the mermaids still on the hunt attack the 3 ships with only one of the ships escaping, leaving many dead both the men on board and the mermaids. According to what the journals of Sparrow told.

"Wait, how did Korra and Asami get here?" Gallus ask.

"Don't you remember Gallus? We used the plot device!" Sandbar answers.

"Hello!" the robot known as the Plot Device said.

"The robot just appeared and drag us here," Asami said.

"But we're happy to help," Korra said as she seals the cave entrance.

"Can we go to our past?" Asmai ask.

"Nope sorry it looks like time travel can only take us to this universe's past and not the other universes past," Occuleus said. "Besides we already tried to go to our past and it didn't work." (1)

"Now let's go and raid the pirate treasure horde before it sank beneath the sea," Smolder shouted out.

"Don't forget the cursed coins," Silverstream adds.

"The ones that make the person who takes them into undead?" Asmai ask.

"Better get it uncursed first," Korra said.

"Right," Occuleus said as she used the time tape again.

!

In the Future -

Blendin was only supposed to have ONE time-tape, he accidentally took Dolph's in addition to his own. Dolph thinks he just misplaced his and doesn't report this, out of fear of his wages being cut, while he tears his house apart looking for it. His buddy Dundgren covers for him by letting him borrow his time-tape at work, which is fine as they always go on their patrols together. Given Blendin's track record as a klutz and a moron, and the fact he's already broken a dozen time-tape's he'd been given, everyone thinks he just broke his, and him blaming two kids and their 'pig leader' waddles is just him trying to get out of being blamed... so they're not looking for EITHER of them, as once broken past a certain point, they disintegrate (if it's still fixable, it won't do it). And they still only think Blendin had one.

"The events are going as plan," Rosalind Lutece said peering at the portal showing the future.

"I'm surprise that Time Baby hasn't noticed," Robert Lutece adds.

"Not that he really cares. He is the ruler of Earth and all that," Discord said setting up their monthly card game.

"True but at least he's not as bad if he didn't had Poppins to be his nanny," Prismo said.

"With her being his nanny Time Baby will grow up to be a fine Time Giant," Father Time said, who is enjoying having other beings outside of time he can talk to.

"Which will take about a couple of eons," Clockwork said.

"And will have Poppins hanging around till then," Marty the reaper said.

"Too bad about that," Discord said.

"Why? Because she always gets the better of you?" Prismo ask.

"Same goes to everyone else in the room," Discord said causing the room to quite down. (2)

!

Back in the present, Jenny thanks them and the fountain has already been sent to the world most top intellectuals like Dib's dad to study the water.

"Well guys it's been fun, but I need to hurry and go with my sisters back to Talos I. Andersons Robotics is allowing us access to the inner-workings of their new mega-cities to help us better fight this strange new rouge A.I. and those robots from Alloy's world! Unfortunately, this requires an extensive update that will force us and GAIA to shut down for 24 hours to in order to integrate it properly," Jenny said.

"24 hours? What if something happens?" Strongheart ask.

"Don't worry! I've alerted Sunset, the SCP Foundation, the other heroes and even president 'Boss Player' to this. They're all now on high-alert!" Jenny said.

Before they can ask more, she flies off.

!

Elsewhere -

Robbie groans having been stuff into a trashcan as Wendy dust her hands, and she turns to Dipper and Twilight.

"So let me so if I have this straight? You got a 'flash' of a future where you used 'Rumble Mcskirmish' to help protect you from Robbie, and everyone called you a cheat, despite the fact Robbie was already cheating being twice your size?" Wendy ask.

"Yep," Dipper said.

"And... you and Robbie decided to 'hate each other silently' because I said I hate it when guys fight?" Wendy ask again.

"Yep," Dipper said again.

"Oh, for the love of... that is so stupid! That is such a cheesy band-aid solution! That is like one of those episodes where the hero is told it's wrong to fight or defend himself! Obviously I would've sided with you if I learned Robbie had threatened you!" Wendy said.

"Or one of those times the writer doesn't want to change the 'status quo' so early in the first season, and has to make-up a half-assed band-aide solution to wrap up the episode! I hate those! Staying quiet about abuse or bullying is just asking for trouble!" Twilight said.

"I can't believe my other self didn't think to use the skills the manitour's taught him or just CALLED Wendy...," Dipper sigh shakeing his head. "I'm starting to think I DO have a problem with complexity addiction."

Twilight puts a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dipper, I have the same issue. When Rainbow Dash got too braggy, I thought it be a good idea to make a fake super-hero to upstage, humiliate her and destroy her reputation to humble her instead of just talking to her...," Twilight trails off mortified as she hears what she says, and her friends look at her in horror.

"Wow," Dipper said.

"Wow is right... this sounds WORSE when I say it out loud! What was I thinking?! I treated Rainbow like crap that week... Maybe I should go apologize?" Twilight said.

"Uh... let's put a pin in that for now. I think we should do something about that 'ultimate cheat code' at the arcade that brings characters from games to life," Dipper said.

"Yeah, that's a disaster waiting to happen," Wendy said.

!

Flashback -

The Arcade the town's arcade has been a staple of the town of Gravity Falls for years. With arcade games that had been locally made during the 80s during the arcade boom before the first home consoles were made. Which all the games were either based off of other games or classic rip offs. Like BG Painter Extreme, The Claw a crane game, Ho-Down Hero a Dance Dance Revolution rip off, Insert Token which is just a game where the play inserting a quarter to win, Fight Fighters a Street FIghter rip off, Frog Time a Frogger rip off, Ghost Maze a Pac-Man rip off, Lazer Wizard a pinball game, Nerd Punch 2 a game where the player punch a nerd, Nort based on Tron, and Pizza Time a BugerTime rip off.

After the merge and more tourist stopping by the town and spending money. The Arcade had been making more money where the owner had brought in more games into the arcade. Mostly arcade games from other arcades that have closed down.

One such place is Litwak's Arcade which appeared without the owner. The power was left on thanks to the fact it had solar panels on the roof, allowing the games to remain on. The characters of all the games are all alive and suddenly found no one ever came in to play them. The arcade just remained empty and the solar panels kept the games running even when the city turn the power off.

Then someone brought the arcade and began selling off all the games. Unplugging the games one by one as the owner found a buyer. Making the characters flee from one game to another till there was only Fix-It Felix Jr. left, with all the other games having been sold. Leaving only the Game Central Station as the last place for all the unplug characters to go to.

Inside Fix-It Felix Jr. has became crowded even with Felix building new apartment buildings there was only so much space he could build without it appearing on the screen. But everyone was making do as they could with as much time as they had left.

"Bad news people," sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun shouted down from the roof top. She's been using her sniper rifle to spy on the owner who has been unplugging all the games as they were sold to a buyer.

"We're being unplugged," Sour Bill guessed who is sitting with other Sugar Rush citizens around a fire with a cooking pot hanging over it.

"Ralph what happens after a game is unplug and replug?" Vanellope ask Ralph.

"It happen to Pac-Man when his game was moved around and when new power strips replaced old ones. They just don't remember anything after being unplug," Surge Protector informed everyone. "All the games had that happen to them expect for Fix-It. I should know the game station has been working for over 30 years since the arcade had open."

"Well, I hopefully I got all of us programed into the hard drive," Doctor Eggman said who had hacked into the hard drive. "But all I could do was upload one picture of each of us. That's only so much I can load into a more then 30 year old hard drive."

"So you and the others won't remember anything or anyone else if what Eggman doesn't work?" Vanellope ask.

"Sorry kid," Ralph said as he hugs her as the new owner pulled the plug of the power strip.

But it wasn't the end for any of them. Once power was restored all the game characters found themselves as they were, right before the game was unplugged. They quickly exited the game going to the new game station but when they got there they found nothing there. And once the arcade was closed and they venture into the other games, they found none of the other game characters being sapient like them.

So with nothing else to do the game characters have been going in and out of the different games and collect the in game generated items. And they just stayed in the background of the games and kept out of sight from the people coming into the arcade. Of which caught all of their interest as there were humans coming in and non humans. From what they manage to overhear and piece together, many different worlds merged together. Making many wonder if that's the reason why they're sapient and the other games aren't. The best that Doctor Eggman was able to come up with is that in their world all game characters are actually A.I.s and he was still amazed what he did with the hard drive actually worked, he's not complaining. (3)

!

Present -

The arcade was open for business like always with people coming in to play and to hang out. But today someone new came into the arcade. The man who step inside was dress in black that stood out with his blood red body. The man had walked into town and was surprise how little people look at him, seeing how he has long claws and his head is anything but human. But him seeing how many different non-humans are also walking about, people just got use to it.

Shaking it off the man name Thrax went to work in finding that code that no face guy told him about. He's the one who made him into what he is now and saved him. Now that he was human sized he could interact with the outside world without dying thanks to drying out in the sun.

Thrax remembers how he had enter the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, right after he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy ground. He then enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria present and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected.

Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an elite police officer, and a cold pill named Drix soon discover that something dangerous was going on, but the objectionable Mayor Phlegmmings dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence.

Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans, discovering that he is plotting to kill Frank and that he had already killed previously. When he is caught, Drix arrives to assist Ozzy. After a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and conceivably the virus himself but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs hide out in the toenail. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters by impaling them with his deadly claw, quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" as he heads off to kill Frank on his own.

Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to track down Thrax. He had sneaked into the hypothalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to increase without end and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and Jones engaged him into a fight to get back the DNA bead.

When Thrax corners Ozzy atop Shane's false eyelash, the virus threatens to kill her and start a new chain, but the cop replies that only Thrax is going down, obvious that he was too dangerous to be left alive. As Ozzy traps Thrax onto the falling falsie, the cop clings onto Shane's real eyelash, and Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and would had dissolves and burns to death once and for all. If it wasn't for that no face guy saving him.

Looking at the sides of the the game cabinets he finally found the ultimate code on the side of Fight Fighters. Thanks to the no face guy giving him knowledge of the new world he's in, he knows about the world and the tech thanks to him using the smart phone he was given to look things up online. He had wanted to use the code to upgrade himself using the 'plague inc evolved' game, but the code could only be used on consoles that had a joystick or a controller. Touch screens just didn't work.

He began looking around the arcade and set his sights on the first game he spotted that didn't had anyone play. The rail shooter arcade game, CarnEVIL. Thrax was about to bring the villains in the game to life when he suddenly realized that for the code to work, the game needed a joystick with buttons to work, just like the reason touch screens wouldn't work. Thinking of it he guess he could use the code on home game consoles but he needed to get some minions first.

He went to Fight Fighters and enter the code into the machine. The arcade machine began glowing with the machine asking to select a player. Thrax choose the villain of the game Dr. Karate, causing the 2D fighter appear who is made out of pixels and looking at him at the side showed that he's completely flat.

Thrax walk over to the next game Centipede and did the same to it bringing to life several centipedes. The gamers inside the arcade had watched all happen had crowded around Dr. Karate in amazement seeing a videogame character brought to life. But seeing giant centipedes coming out of one of the games caused them to run out in a panic. Leaving Thrax alone as he continue to bring more characters to life, and finding out that he could choose all of the characters. Like what he did with Space Invaders, bringing to life a invasion fleet, of course they're still flat being 2D pixels.

Frowning Thrax tried it with the Killer Instinct game with the 3D models. Summoning the fighters he was pleased that all of them weren't flat. He did the same with Mortal Kombat, Soulcalibur, and Dead or Alive bringing the villain fighters to life as well. All the fighters that he brought to life were just standing around as they suddenly found themselves in a strange building and were left confused in what's happening.

Thrax rips open the Space Invader cabinet and looks inside of it and spots the game cartridge and came up with an idea to be able to summon the cast from CarnEvil. Thrax rips open the CarnEvil cabinet and pulls out the cartridge and plugs it into the Space Invader cabinet and like he thought would happen the opening for CarnEvil showed up on the screen. He enters the code and brought to life Professor Lugwig von Tokkentakker who brought with him his carnival known as CarnEvil.

The legendary haunted amusement park appeared in Gravity Falls just like how it happen in the game. Carnival buildings and rides burst out of the empty spaces of the town, the carnival was divided into four sections. The Freak Show where the cast appeared Maggot Mike who will later turn into Flem the Fly, the conjoined twins Flap Jack, the spider monkey Nik-Nak, the torture duo Tort and Rodz, the giant Eyeclops and the even bigger Junior. The Haunted House home to the undead Rotten Robbies, the ghostly Ghools, the giant spiders Arachne and Legs, the giant bat Batty, the mask killer with the gatling gun arm Hambone, and the axe swinging Evil Marie. Rickety Town home to the evil elves known as Tinsel, the man eating dinosaurs Carny, the giant biting flies Buzzy, the always smiling mechanics Smiley Bob, the food court workers known as Skeleteens, and Krampus the evil Santa. Then there's the big top that is the home to the flying winged Muertito the bat boys, the mines known as Mame, the giant clowns Mister Ozob, the tiny clowns Smeek, the clown doctors Dr. Klot and the rabid circus poodles Broodle. Expect for the bosses all the cast members of the carnival had many copies of themselves, being grunts and all. And flying high over the town is Tokkentakker's personal zeppelin, crewed by skeletons and Umlaut the flying jester skull.

Professor Tokkentakker was as confused as everyone else who was summon by Thrax. Sensing his minions nearby he called Umlaut who appeared next to him and told him to summon the others to come to him. He needed to know where they are and who is the strange man who is using arcade cabinets to summon people. He spotted the arcade cabinet where the intro of CarnEvil is being played giving him a clue and letting him put the pieces together.

Then Thrax spotted Fix It Felix Jr. which to his surprise saw alots of different game characters all watching what's happening. Seeing that they been spotted they all ran off screen only leaving the ones who are suppose to be in the game there. All trying to act like nothing wrong had happen.

Not being fooled Thrax walked over and stared at the screen and enter the code. The screen glowed asking to select a character and Thrax answered, 'all of them'. With that all the videogame characters that been uploaded into the hard drive of the all come out, causing a wave of bodies to press and burst out of the Arcade.

"Well that was a surprise," Thrax said as he pulled himself out of the pile of bodies. He realized that somewhere in the wave of bodies he had lost the smartphone.

"Ok what's the big idea?" Kano ask getting up. "What kind of magic did you do to summon all of us here?"

"I agree what did you do?" Shao Kahn ask summoning his hammer.

"What none of you know you're all just characters in a game?" Thrax ask.

"A game?" Kronika asked.

"We're a game?" Kano ask.

"You didn't know?" the Kano who came out of Fix It Felix spoke up surprising the other Kano and the other villains of Mortal Kombat seeing their counterparts who are them but dress differently.

"I already figured that out," Professor Tokkentakker said as he looks around seeing all of his minions had gathered around him. He then turns his attention to Thrax. "You brought all of us to life. What reason do you have to do that?"

"Glad that you ask. I'm looking for volunteers. Some Gombas who want in on a big score," Thrax said.

"I take orders from no one," Shao Kahn shouted.

"Then don't all, I need you and the others to do is go out and do some damage, be villains and keep any of the heroes around here off my back," Thrax said remembering his end of the deal that he agreed to with Slenderman.

"But we're not villains," Ralph spoke up.

"We're only villains when we're on the clock," the other Kano said.

"You're not?" the Kano who came out of the MK game ask.

"Unlike you and the others we were always aware that we're just a game," the other Kano explains.

"Just a game!" Shao Kahn shouted his anger building up.

"Just great, I summon a bunch of actors instead of real villains," Thrax said seeing all that was needed to light this powder keg was someone losing control. "I should had gone with other games, instead of lame fighting games. With their lame, weak ass bosses."

"You dare!" Shao Kahn shouted as he throws his hammer at Thrax who to everyone's surprise flatten himself to the ground like a cartoon, thanks to the fact he's a humanoid virus and has no bones inside of him.

The hammer struck the shin of Junior, sending the giant monster baby falling and crying. The people below Junior drove for cover as the giant baby fell and started to panic as the baby started crawling after Shao Kahn. The mad baby lash with his arms as he smash at the ground trying to crush the fleeing Shao Kahn from his wrath. The rest of the CarnEvil cast seeing this charge at the other fighters, causing a free for all fight.

Which is what Dipper, Twilight and Wendy found once they got into town.

!

Canterlot -

Sunset received a call from Twilight as she was busy calling for help once word got to her about what's happening at Gravity Falls.

"Sunset video game characters are coming to life!" Twilight shouted over the phone.

"Tell me something that, I don't know," Sunset said. "I already sent the phantoms and sent some guard robots to support them."

"What about Jenny and her sisters?" Twilight ask.

"They're all being upgraded and are all off line. But don't worry I called in some help from the East Coast, the Powerpuff Girls," Sunset said.

!

Gravity Falls -

After the merge happen The Powerpuff Girls found themselves as busy as ever. They really didn't have to worry about monsters attacking Townsvile anymore thanks to the monsters getting into the movement to live with humans instead of being separated. And unlike what happen last time things didn't just went back to the status quo. They work with the XJ sisters in protecting their country, with them being on the east coast while the sisters handle the west coast. Seeing how their town is on the east coast while the sisters are better suited to handle all the machine animals that are mainly on the west coast. And with the sisters all being upgraded they're covering for them and are on the call.

"Ok girls let's do this," Blossom who like her sisters had retired their own superhero outfits for new ones, now that they're older. They're all wearing black one yoga jumpsuit with a skirt and shirt of their personal colors.

"I can't wait to see the ponies!" Bubbles said, who is wearing her octi backpack.

"I can't wait to kick videogame villain butts for real," Buttercup said who is wearing a black jacket and wearing gloves with metal knuckles on them, with steel toe combat boots.

Appearing above Gravity Falls, the girls found the town in chaos as the many different videogame characters are fighting. They spotted Danny and Dani down there fighting off several evil looking clowns. There is also Fin and Jake fighting along side with Juniper on the ground, with Huntress Wizard on the roof tops giving them covering fire. The police force are shooting zombies in the head, with the Psychonauts helping them. Korra was kept busy keeping the towns people safe from the fighting, and joined by Star's group who are also helping to protect people from the battle going on. They're being helped by videogame characters who are fighting against the ones who are going wild.

"Glad to see you," Jake said in his dragon form flew up to greet them.

"What's happening?" Blossom ask.

"It seems that some of the videogame characters are aware that they're videogame characters and treat it as a job. They're the ones who are protecting people and keeping the other game characters from doing damage," Jake said.

"So how do we tell?" Bubbles ask.

"Just beat up anyone who attacks you," Jake answers.

"Great!" Buttercup shouted as she flew down and destroys several invaders. Followed by her sisters as they took down all the invaders from space.

!

Near the arcade -

Thrax smiled as he plugs in the xbox inside the nearby game store. He had done his research and he decided on which game he'll be bringing to life next. The videogame Prototype which has a virus that would allow him to have all sorts of superpowers thanks to the virus. And he'll be able to consume people to gain their memories, skills and appearances, not to mention those who still have powers, their powers as well.

"Hold it right there!" Twilight shouted as she, Dipper and Wendy burst into the store.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"And why are you doing all of this," Dipper said.

"Name's Thrax and see this?" Thrax said holding up a necklace. "This DNA bead comes from a girl in Riverside, California. Didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one. Nice lady in Detroit, Motown. Six days flat. Then there's this old guy in Philly. I killed him in seventy-two hours. I'm getting better as I go, but the problem is I never set a record. I was so freaking minuscule it was a joke... until now, that is! I'll take this world down! Start the mother of all epidemics! Get my own chapter in the history books!"

"You're a virus?" Twilight ask. "But you're so big?"

"Got help from a no face guy who saved me and grew me to human size. And he only ask for me to make some videogames come to life. Now that, I have and know the code. I'll going to upgrade myself to be the ultimate virus thanks to the game Prototype," Thrax said.

"Slenderman? Grow?" Dipper said having a flash forward with a flashlight with a crystal tape to it.

"Well we're going to stop you," Wendy said.

"Too late,' Thrax said as he already entered the code to make himself into the ultimate virus. "I'm going to create a plague so great that, I'll be in every medical book and history book!"

The screen unlike what happen with the arcade screen, didn't started glowing. The screen just stayed on the opening screen of the game. Thrax enter the code again and still nothing, he repeated the code, even looking at the code he had written down to make sure he entered it correctly. Still there was nothing, the code is right it just that the code wouldn't work on the game console.

"What you know looks like the code only works for the arcade games," Dipper said.

"Forget that, he's the one who is causing all of this trouble and for what?" Wendy ask.

"Just trying to be the ultimate virus," Thrax said as he waves his left hand showing his infectious claws on that hand. "Careful, I'm contagious."

"Only if you can touch us," Tamora shouted as she and her men burst into the store after one of them spotted what was going on.

Thrax burst through the backdoor as bullets rip into his body, only thanks to him being a virus he wasn't killed.

"After him!" Tarmora shouted as she and her men with her chase after Thrax.

"So what's the plan?" Twilight ask seeing how the soldiers are handling the one who started this mess.

"Go to the arcade and figure out how to stop all of this," Dipper said.

"How did it end in your flash forward?" Wendy ask Dipper.

"I let Rumble beat me in our fight making him the winner and then the Game Over appeared and he just disappeared," Dipper said.

"That doesn't make sense," Twilight said.

"Don't you play videogames? When the player either wins or loses, the game is over," Wendy said.

"So we just need to get a game over for everything to return to normal, ok. But how?" Twilight ask.

"Beat the boss and that's it," Dipper said.

"Ok beat the boss," Twilight said texting the heroes about how to fix everything.

Peaking and listening on in was Umlaut who Professor Tokkentakker sent to gather information.

!

The Arcade -

Inside the arcade Professor Tokkentakker is with a number of his minions as they search the arcade for whatever brought them to life. Professor Tokkentakker had grabbed the smartphone and because it wasn't lock he quickly figured out how to use it and look up information, thanks to Thrax leaving up the webpages he was reading. The webpages displayed were about the merge and the new world that the world had become because of it. He found it interesting how most magic is no longer usable thanks to all spell casting magic being gone and only passive magic being left. But seeing how many fellow videogame characters are casting spells, them being from a videogame meant they're different enough where the no spell casting doesn't apply to them.

"Boss there are people who know how to put all of us back into the game. They just need to beat the boss," Umlaut shouted as he flies to his boss.

From the back of the room Thrax burst into the room with him barricading the backdoor he came in. Loud banging could be heard on the other side as the ones chasing after him tried to break in. Followed by the ones just blasting the door to pieces. One of the bullets struck Hambone who began firing his gatling gun arm at the shooters, causing a fire fight as the soldiers on the other side took cover and return fire. The minions in the room charged at the soldiers and were cut down before they got close.

"Curses, Evil Marie get us out of here. Back to the zeppelin," Tokkentakker shouted seeing Hambone being cut down in a hail of bullets.

"Yes boss," Evil Marie said seeing the last of the clowns being killed.

Evil Marie grabs Tokkentakker and flew into the air with him to the zeppelin, followed by Umlaut as the soldiers fired at them. There Tokkentakker shouted for the skeleton crew to start the engines and to throw tow lines and rope ladders over the side for minions to grab and climb up as they escape. He ordered Umlaut alert everyone that they're leaving and anyone left behind is on their own. Hearing Umlaut shouting above them to grab the tow lines and rope ladders or be left behind, caused a mad scramble for all the non flying CarnEvil minions. The only one who didn't listen was Junior who was still after Shao Khan and is now fighting off the Powerpuff girls as they flew around him.

The Rotten Robbies were too slow and the other minions just shove and push them out of the way as they grab the robs and began climbing up. Some of the flying minions like Muertito the bat boys grabbed some of the smaller and lighter minions to help them escape. Mostly the Smeeks and the Broodles who are light enough for them to fly with. The zeppelin began to rise into the air as it gain more speed leaving behind more and more minions. The Eyeclops had managed to grab onto one of the rope ladders as it flew pass him and allowing some of minions to grab onto him as they were all lifted into the air as the minions onboard the zeppelin pulled them up.

"Wait for me!" Krampus shouted running to grab onto the last tow line.

He had taken off his skates and drop his bag of toys. Hanging onto the rope ladder waving for him to grab it is a Smiley Bob. As Krampus was about to grab it he ran into Robbie who had freed himself from the trashcan had gone back to town and was watching the heroes fight the videogames that came to life, when the evil santa ran into him. Getting up Krampus saw his chance to escape flying away, he turn his rage towards Robbie. Slashing with his clawed hand, shredding Robbie's hoodie causing Robbie to scream seeing he's about to die.

Only Buttercup who was flying after the zeppelin to fly down and punch Krampus down the street. Seeing how many minions hadn't made it onboard the zeppelin. Buttercup had to let the zeppelin go so that she Could begin beating up the remaining minions on the ground. But then remembered that she has eye beams and she fires a blast from her eyes hitting the zeppelin and setting it on fire causing it to fall out of the sky, landing on the cliff that surrounded Gravity Falls.

!

Near the Arcade -

Twilight using her telekinesis protected Dipper and Wendy as they ran to the arcade. As they neared the building the soldiers from before ran out, firing at something inside. They got their answer as a giant red Godzilla like monster burst out. Shao Khan having been grabbed and thrown by Junior, flew through the air and struck the red Godzilla. The red Godzilla look down at Shao Khan and steps on him and scrap its foot on his body grinding him across the ground. The words 'game over' appeared in the air and all the Mortal Kombat villains disappeared.

"Quick get inside!" Twilight shouted lifting Dipper and Wendy up with her telekinesis shoving them into the ruin arcade before she ran inside.

"Ok what just happen? That look like Thrax transforming into Liz from Rampage," Wendy said having seen his face before he fully transformed.

"I'm guessing he used the code on Rampage over there," Twilight said pointing to the Rampage cabinet.

"Why are there bodies here?" Dipper ask pale seeing all the dead bodies. "Shouldn't they just burst apart?"

"Well these guys are from CarnEvil and that's a shooting game with blood and gore so nope," Wendy said getting a bit pale herself seeing real dead bodies for the first time outside of a funeral.

"Never mind them they'll all disappear once, I figure out how to send all of them back," Twilight said.

"You'll do that while, I stop Thrax," Wendy said.

"How?" Dipper ask.

"You use the code and I'll transform myself into the giant wolf to take him down," Wendy said.

"Wait the Powerpuff girls can handle him, they do it all the time," Dipper said.

"They're on the other side of town dealing with the giant baby," Wendy pointed out. The Powerpuff girls were just keeping the baby away from the town as even if it is a giant monster, it is still a baby and they couldn't just blast it like in the game.

"Ok," Dipper said as he enters the code and brings out the experimental food additive that transformed Ralph into the giant werewolf and gave the test tube it came inside of to Wendy.

"Time to kick butt," Wendy said running outside before she cause more damage to the building and to find a place to strip off her clothes so she wouldn't rip them. Once she was naked between two dumpsters she gulps the food additive down and transforms into the giant red werewolf,

Once Wendy was fully transform she carefully walk to where Thrax was, who was busy fighting the other videogame characters. They were all darting in and out of his attack range or the ones who could use force fields and such to protect and shield from his firebreath attacks. Thrax in his transformed state was big and powerful but also made him a big target for all the ones with long range attacks and they all know with enough hits Thrax will transform back to normal. Wendy was just making sure that Thrax would be turning back sooner then later.

Wendy using her wolf speed ran into Thrax with her claws digging into his back. He lash at Wendy who using her greater speed which she was already use to using being a deer woman, easily evaded his attacks. Thrax now having a easier to hit target focus his attention on Wendy even as he was being attack at all sides. Seeing Thrax's tail hitting the side of a building, Wendy knew that if she tried to fight like how giant monster fights usually go she would be destroying most of the town if she did. So she decided to fight Thrax by pinning him down and he would cause less damage that way.

Wendy began leading Thrax out of town so that he wouldn't cause as much damage to the town then there was already are. Thrax sees this and exploits it. He grabs Tambry who was taking pictures off the street and throws her into the air. Wendy drives and catches her before she hit the ground but left her open to Thrax's firebreath. Thrax blew a stream of fire at Wendy causing her to turn her back to him as she shields Tambry from the flames.

Huntress Wizard seeing her chance fired an arrow at Thrax's left eye, hitting it. Thrax cried out in pain losing his left eye, causing him to lash out around him in a blind rage. Wendy after putting Tambry down attack Thrax grabbing at his throat and choking him, preventing him from using his firebreath attack while opening herself to Thrax's claws striking her. Wendy struggle to push him back but Thrax was much heavier and stronger then she is. Wendy was being push back even as the videogame characters poured on the firepower on Thrax while avoiding hitting Wendy.

Wendy was saved as another giant joined the fight, in the form of a giant gorilla. Dipper having used the code again and gotten the experimental vitamin, was transformed into the giant gorilla George. Dipper grabbed an arm that was clawing at Wendy and another hand grabbing Thrax's throat. Allowing Wendy to follow suit so that each of them had a hand holding one of Thrax's arms and the other his throat. With the two of them they began pushing back Thrax, trying to push him over.

On the ground, Toby 'Kissy' Masuyo the star of the game 'Alien Sector' was blasting away at Thrax's hamstrings as he was being pushed back. Below ground her husband, Dig Dug or Taizo Hori and her two older sons Ataru and Susumu, with their friend Anna Hottenmeyer are busy digging a pit under the street to trip Thrax. Holinger-Z the construction robot was keeping her youngest son Taiyo safe.

"Are they done yet?" Samus Aran the star of Metroid ask over the com link with Kissy in her helmet.

"They're fast at digging. So just keep blasting kid," Kissy said over the link.

"You're only a year older then me," Samus said having a rivalry with Kissy.

"And don't forget you totally copied me in revealing that you're a girl at the end," Kissy said. (5)

"At least, I'm more popular," Samus said.

"So, I settle down and had some kids, letting you have the spotlight so what," Kissy said.

"What out!" Samus shouted as Thrax foot came down on the trap.

Thrax found the ground under his foot giving out as he put his weight on it, causing him to topple over. Both Wendy and Dipper seeing Thrax off balance push him over, sending him falling onto his back with the two pinning him underneath their combine weight. Seeing him down the videogame characters all attack him, aiming for his head.

Finally Thrax began shrinking down back to normal. Once Thrax was fully back to normal he found himself surrounded on all sides. Before he could move, Samus blasted him with her freeze ray encasing him in a block of ice.

"Ok so what now?" Dipper ask. seeing how neither him or Wendy turn back to normal after beating Thrax.

Suddenly the air seem to fizzle and the buildings an minions of CarnEvil burst apart in pixels as they were sent back to the game world. They weren't the only ones as all the remaining videogames that were brought to life by Thrax burst into pixels too. But strangely the only ones left were the videogame characters that came out of Fix it Felix Jr. Both Wendy and Dipper also burst apart as they turn back to normal, which left both of them naked.

"Yikes!" Dipper said covering himself, while Wendy transform into her deer form.

"Here!" Twilight said as she covers Dipper with a sheet and gave him his clothes back. Which he took off before he transformed. Twilight also gave Wendy her clothes putting them on her back.

"Thanks," Wendy said as she took off to find someplace to change.

"Twilight how did you do it?" Dipper ask changing underneath the sheet.

"I finally gave up and turn off the power to the building," Twilight admitted.

"So what now?" Ralph ask wondering what's going to happen next.

"Don't worry, I have this," Discord said appearing over head and landing in front of them.

"Hi Discord," Twilight said still not ok with him running around.

"I explain why you all didn't disappear like all the others," Discord said to the crowd of videogame characters. "You see you are all from another world where all game have A.I.s instead of like the games of other worlds. So when you were all brought to life you all were already alive, so the code just made all of you alive for real and not bond to the game anymore."

"So why do we still have our powers?" Raiden ask who is in his weaker mortal form but still retain his power.

"You all were just videogames and like the others who were brought to life kept their powers from their games. And because of how you were all alive as in being self aware to the point of know you are all in a game. You all just luck out in keeping your powers, just go with it," Discord explains.

"So is this another Sunset helping others so she can make money off on the side while doing so thing?" Twilight ask.

"Equestia is in desperate need for money. Besides look around," Discord said waving to the town in near ruins. "The clean up is going to cost alot."

"No fear," Felix said as he holds up his hammer and taps a broken building and it restored.

"Ok never mind then," Discord said. Which Sunset using a eyebot also found very interesting in how to use that kind of power as well as all the others from the game world.

"Come on Dipper, I'll take you home," Wendy said who is now dress and back to human form.

"You're a deer woman aren't you?" Morrigan ask as she and Lilith made themselves known.

"Yup and welcome to the real world and my kind are related to your kind at least in the world I came from," Wendy said being friendly as this is the first time she met a succubus.

"Really? That's not how it worked in our game lore," Lilith said.

"Well, I can introduce you to my mom and the other deer women who live around here," Wendy said before looking at Dipper. "But first, I need to bring him back home."

"True and looks like this is going to take awhile," Morrigan said seeing more cops showing up. And Thrax being loaded into a truck to be transported away to Tartarus.

"You two go and I'll tell the heroes what we found out," Twilight said waving them goodbye as Wendy escorted Dipper home.

!

Later -

With the help of Felix the town was rebuilt in no time flat, restoring the buildings with one tap of his hammer while others help clean up the rubble. And thanks to the videogame characters from said game protecting the towns people, no one was killed. But some of the game characters were killed while protecting others. But they showed up on the screen of Fix it Felix thanks to them being saved on the hard drive.

They also discovered the remains of the zeppelin that Buttercup sent crashing and burning. Somehow it wasn't sent back to the game after Twilight pulled the plug. Which Danny pointed out that the zeppelin crash outside the magic field that surrounds Gravity Falls. Which could be the reason why it didn't go bye bye like the others. Also they did found bodies but it was clear that Tokkentakker and some of his minions survived the crash. Where they disappeared too, they couldn't find a trace of them.

After learning that Slenderman was the one that sent Thrax their way. Both Danny and Dani search the arcade for anything. Both of them like the idea of bringing games to life but also saw the danger to it. After searching the building the discovered two twin book ends that are in the shape of dragon heads hidden in the walls of the arcade. (6)

Juniper's bracelet which still can detect magic lit up when it neared the book ends. And testing out the code with the book ends where they were found, on the conjoining walls of the arcade. The code respawned the characters who were killed during the fight early that came from Fix it Felix Junior. And once the book ends were taken away the code didn't work. So the book ends were boxed and sent to SCP for containment.

The heroes still wonder why Slenderman is doing all this. Twilight sent them all a text how the arcade would've involved an alternate Dipper having an adventure and they all begin to piece stuff together. And seeing what connected it all together.

They realized that all the recent big events had something to do with the Pines in some way. The thing with Songbird, the fake goblewonker and Katz, the whole debacle with Gideon. A possessed hunter shooting up the convenience store, the whole thing with Dipper and the Luchadore hideout. Tyrone getting murdered, the hands of time lego guys holding hostages at the fair, and now this.

None of them know what it means... but they resolve to keep a closer eye on the Pines family from now on.

!

The Shack -

Mable has been playing Yu-gi-oh with Soos in the tv room. Although the game was no longer magical. It along with all the other crazy Japanese games that were brought in during the merge (Beyblade, Duel masters, chaotic, etc) had gained in popularity. There was no longer 'serious business' or fate of the world life or death situations... just some good fun with friends. That was also helping the Japanese government make a bundle and recoup their losses caused by the chaos of the merge. Seeing how crazy most of the worlds that were brought over by the merge are and how much damage they caused.

Mable sees the door open and Dipper's sillouette.

"Hey bro-bro! Guess, what?! Today I helped grunkle Stan get over his fear of-" Mable stop talking as she sees her battered, bruised and exhausted brother followed closely by an even more exhausted Wendy.

With the adrenaline dying out, the two now felt the full pain of having their bodies forcibly grown and drastically shifting species. Had finally hit them. And both of them would be feeling it in the morning.

"Mable, unless I can sleep on it I don't want to hear it!" Dipper said as he took his shoes off and headed for his bed.

Wendy gives a grunt in agreement and followed, taking her shoes off as well.

They both flop down on Dippers bed and their both were out like a light. Twilight comes by later and smiles at Wendy hugging Dipper like a teddy bear. And drapes the covers over them and turns out the lights with her horn as she leaves the room.

!

Tartarus -

Thrax sat in his cell design to hold someone like him. The cell is like a plastic block that has a number of vents and seals to keep any virus from escaping. Him being a humanoid virus, the researchers of the SCP are already preparing a lab to study him. He was also fuming about how he now only had one good eye now because of an arrow to his eye. It would take him a long time for him to regrow his eye back to normal.

"HEY THERE," a voice called out to him.

"Who's there?" Thrax asked. He jump back seeing a yellow triangle appearing in front of him.

"NAME'S BILL AND SEEING HOW SLENDER WENT AND LEFT YOU HANGING. HOW ABOUT YOU WORK FOR ME?" Bill said offering Thrax his hand.

!

Townsvile -

With the girls gone to save the day across the country, it allowed the villains to play. Of course unlike before the villains found that they're not being sent to cardboard prisons or get off with light prison sentences anymore. Most of the villains quickly found themselves doing 10 to 20 years for all the crimes they did. And unlike before where they wreck buildings, people did get cripple and died. Most of the villains were now in jail or in hiding but one villain, Him remained free.

Appearing in the girls room, Him looked around their room. Instead of sharing the same bed as they did when they were younger, they now all have their own beds. And their room changed from their taste of when they were younger. Him was tempted to go and wreck their stuff but he had a job to do. Looking under Blossom's bed he found what he was looking for, a small wooden chest that has been taken handled with love and care. Taking it into his claws, Him open it to reveal a piece of a purple dress.

"Wait till the girls get a load of the new you, Bunny," Him crackled as he teleported away.

!

Elsewhere -

The XJ sisters and GAIA wake up as their update is complete and are immediately swamped with work! Not only the Thrax disaster, but apparently a monster the SCP were delivering somehow gotten loose!

Half the sisters go to Gravity Falls, the other half go to Piedmont...

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The only past that time travel can take the traveler to the Gravity Falls past and no other.

2 - Rule one Mary Poppins will always get the better of children no matter what. And that goes to anyone she treats as a child which is just about everyone. She is a mary sue where she does everything in the most prefect way possible and it's cannon. So it doesn't matter who or what she's dealing with seeing how in real life her books are much older and she was written as a mary sue before it became a thing.

3 - The game characters from Wreck-It-Ralph universe are A.I.s and the reason why they weren't deleted when they were unplugged is because of different rules. Pulling the plug on them is more like pulling out the power cells from any of the XJ sisters and they'll be ok like nothing happen once they have a new power cell inserted into them.

4 - The Powerpuff Girls look like how they look in the Cartoon Network Fusionfalls online game. As them having no nose and no fingers or toes not to mention their huge heads and eyes would make them look really strange otherwise. And how can they hold something in their hands without fingers only works in a cartoon. And they're from the old seasons and not the new one. They're also 10 now.

5 - Baraduke (also known as Alien Sector) is a 1985 Shoot 'em Up arcade game by Namco, featuring a spaceman with a jetpack and a ray gun who, after receiving a SOS signal, goes in the depths of planet Paccet to brave the titular underground fortress Baraduke built by the invading alien parasites named Octy.

The game was one of Namco's most obscure titles and it would be more or less forgotten today, if not for its uncanny similarity to Metroid, which however was released one year after Namco's game. Unlike Metroid, it is a pure action title (being a coin-op this is a given) based on reflexes and the memorization of the maze-like levels.

There's another surprising similarity between the games: after having defeated the final boss, the end screen reveals that the player character "Kissy" is in fact a woman under her helmet and bio-suit, thus depriving Samus of her "first videogame hero who's secretly a girl" title.

6 - SCP - 826

!


	15. Not So Little Dipper

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Not So Little Dipper -

Silver Stable retirement Community; a once completely Equestrian old folks home. It now held so much more since the merge. And with help of the newly hired Fix-it Felix Junior, they'd been able to expand even more. Many of the residents were watching either the forest, or Felix building more homes for Simon to move people to, from the Maw. Felix had been busy as there's a huge demand for his magic hammer that fixes anything with a tap, which only works for him and no one else. Plenty of people had already tried to used it and its only a normal hammer in anyone else's hands.

"To the meatloaf! AWAY!" Shouts the elderly superhero Mermaid man as he and only slightly younger 'sidekick' Barnacle Boy swooped up to the cafeteria as dramatically as their hips would allow.

Both of them had moved far from the sea after what happen with Sponge Bob and Patrick. Thanks to them selling off their superhero equipments and the number of villain equipments they had picked up here and there over the years. Both of them have plenty of money to live off of for the rest of their lives. Which is also why they're no longer small anymore but full size humans. The shrink ray on Mermaid Man's belt was finally reversed thanks to Ms. Wakeman figuring out how it works. And both of them ending up moving to Canterlot both for being far from the sea and them not standing out as they would otherwise.

"To the table! AWAY!" shouts Mermaid man once more as he again rushed as quickly as his meds would allow to the table.

"Wait for me, consarn it!" shouted his young(ish) ward as he tries to keep up with him.

Former librarian Dusty Pages was nearby telling everyone how one of her favorite library patrons found an overdue book... but did NOT freak out. She calmly paid the fine, allowed her plaque to be removed without issue, called her up at a time of her convenience and had a good long talk that she felt benefited them both. Dusty praised the influence of her new friends.

Nearby, a very withered and decrepit cat was in a wheel chair filled with life-support tubes, is sitting outside staring at the nearby woods. The reason why the orange furred cat is bound to a wheel chair is because of him missing his lower half of his body starting from where his pelvis would had been and only kept alive thanks to the tubes replacing his pelvis parts. Is patiently listening to a short, green, wrinkly, old guy babble nonsense.

"One day I was walking and I found this big log. Then I rolled the log over. And underneath was a tiny little stick. And I was like, "That log had a child!" the old guy exclaimed.

Cat rolled his eye's, "Whatever you say buddy."

Cat couldn't help but remember his past as he listen to the nonsense the old guy is talking about. Making him remember about his brother Dog and why he's no longer connected to him anymore. Dog for years just did what he wanted and caused destruction, harming people with that smile on his face as he does so. While he gets blame for all the things that Dog did, which continued for years. Then one day did finally did his final mess which caused the complete destruction of their town of Nearburg, which unlike all the other times before many people were killed. Also unlike before the surviving people knew that Dog was to blame for everything. They came for Dog who up to the point where they were cut in half, thought everyone was there for a party. Cat could still remember as Dog was carried away to be burn at a stake for all the destruction and deaths he caused. Dog called out for Cat to do something and just get him out of the mess he got himself into, so that he'll be able to continue to have fun.

At the moment Cat realized that his brother only saw him as something to allow him to have all the fun he wants and never have to take the blame for. Cat just crawled to Lola's birdhouse where she treated him saving his life.

Since coming to this world, he's already used his experience to convince a younger version of himself to ditch Dog and live his own life. Which had both Catdog being cut in half and given lower body parts thanks to Membrane labs doing the operation. Which Mr Membrane did for free as he wanted to test it out to see if he could do it, and used what he learn to save lives for people who are cut in half.

Last he heard from his younger counterpart. He has become a manager of a bank which he started out as a teller before climbing the ladder. As for Dog he ended homeless after being sued for all the damages he caused, thanks to Cat moving out of their old house. Dog finally learned that he can't just do anything he wants and nothing bad will ever happen to him. But now that he's homeless and has no real job skills, he really doesn't have that bright of a future to look forward to. Cat enjoyed helping his younger self find happiness... but he wished their was another opportunity to spread his knowledge, make his life and suffering MEAN something. To do good in this life... before his final breath.

And then the music started...

**Darkening skies**

**Coming this way**

**Falling behind**

**Into nothing**

Mermaidman paused in his meal annoyed.

"Dang hippies and their new age hornswoggle! CUT THAT RACKET! I'M TRYING TO EAT MY MEATLOAF!" He shouted suddenly.

**But if you lead I will follow**

**A thousand miles away**

**I will be your Apollo**

**Alone in outer space**

Although crippled, a curious Cat's ears will still able to pick up the source of the noise...

**Satellite**

**Shine on me tonight**

**I will be your gravity**

**I will stay and never leave**

**My satellite**

**Are you here tonight?**

**Shine your light and set me free**

**Take the darkness out of me**

**Shine on me**

Yes, if cat didn't miss his guess... this had the tell-tale marks of a pony 'heartsong'.

**Shine on me**

**Blinded I wait**

**The end is forming**

**You are my fate**

**Give me warning**

**If you lead I will follow**

**A thousand miles away**

**I will be your Apollo**

**Alone in outer space**

And considering such a thing was a mystical resonance that came from one's very heart and soul.

**Satellite**

**Shine on me tonight**

**I will be your gravity**

**I will stay and never leave**

**My satellite**

**Are you here tonight?**

**Shine your light and set me free**

**Take the darkness out of me**

**Shine on me**

**Shine on me**

...either the person singing was REALLY into satellites...

**Far across the emptiness I walk the night**

**And search the silence in the dark you left behind**

**I seek the stars above the worlds to be the guides**

**But they are pale against the light in your eyes**

**In your eyes**

...Or they were really LOST... in more ways then one...

And I won't suppose to know why you walked away

But I can feel you pushing through beyond the space

So send your energy to me and I'll push through

Send your signal home and bring me back to you

**Satellite**

**Shine on me tonight**

**I will be your gravity**

**I will stay and never leave**

**My satellite**

**Are you here tonight?**

**Shine your light and set me free**

**Take the darkness out of me**

**Shine on me**

Well, this would be interesting...

**Shine on me **

Dipper Pines finishes the song just as he leaves the woods... a mix of shame, contemplation, despair and confusion on his face as he randomly ambles about.

"How did you sing a heartsong without a pony nearby?" Dusty Page ask.

Dipper still looking a bit lost and wrapped up in his own world, speaks without really paying attention. "Wha? Oh, the plot device showed me how."

Plot device suddenly pops out of nowhere from behind a tree. "Hello!"

"Hello plot device," all the elders said except Mermaid man who just looked annoyed at all the interruptions.

"Listen, boy. Someday when you are older. You could get hit by a boulder. While you're lying there Screaming, "Come help me please!" The seagulls poke your knees," the little wrinkly, green guy said.

"Wha?" Dipper ask finally getting out of his own head a bit.

"Ignore him, he's off his meds. Anyway, penny for your thoughts?" Cat said.

Dipper's eye's widen as he FINALLY becomes aware of his surroundings and apologizes to the elders.

Cat waves it off and points out he looks like he's got something on his chest.

Now ordinarily Dipper would never tell something so personal to a stranger. But frankly he had so much emotional baggage right now. That plus his exhaustion... also it was hard to feel threatened by a cripple in a wheelchair that had tubes coming in and out of where his scrotum should go.

!

Flashback -

So Dipper tells him how yesterday; he, Twilight, Wendy and Soos had found a weird mailbox in the middle of nowhere deep in the woods that would answer ANY question.

Excited, they immediately contacted Sunset. Who in turn contacted many others. Discord with his camera crew at hand explain that this is something that's rare that even his game buddies only heard about. The being is like a seer or an oracle who can answer any question and never lies. And also any answer the mailbox gives about the future can be change, which Discord wrote that question on a note and gave it to the mailbox which answered that any answer it gives about future events can be changed. Soon the place was swarmed with important people and others who desperately needed help. (1)

Doctors who wanted to know incurable diseases...

Politicians who wanted a way to stabilize all the problems caused by the merge...

Mothers and fathers who wanted to know where their missing children are...

Sunset wanted to know what to do with Celestia...

Celestia who wanted to know what to do to be the mother Sunset had needed her to be...

Star wanted to know if there was anything to be done to bring her family back together again...

Moon wanting to know how to earn her family forgiveness...

Raz wanted to know how to restore the Psychounauts to their former glory... and get over his Auquaphobia...

Lilly wanted to find her dad...

Six wanted to know more about her past...

Twilight wanted to how she should handle her old herd...

Jenny had a whole list of questions regarding a bunch of euclid class SCP's she has contained.

Dipper was curious about the Author of the Journals of course... and the flashes...

He'd already demonstrated it's capabilities to satisfy everyone that it would work and they were negotiating who gets to use it. But Soos went and just asked the mailbox how best to get everyone's question answered. And the answer was to line up behind Soos with their written question in hand. Which cause a mad dash where everyone with a question to line up behind Soos, with first come first serve rule in effect and no cutting in line.

Dipper who had a note pad and pen in hand stood by the mailbox writing the question for those who stood in line if they didn't had anything to write with. People only got to ask one question so that the line wouldn't be held up. And people had their questions answered with some getting back in line. That's when Mable snuck in and thought it would be a good idea to mail a video of her putting gummie worms up her nose. Thinking that the mailbox was just a mailbox.

Naturally, this offended the entity in charge of the mailbox. They then immediately smithed the mailbox and vowed to never help humanity again.

This... needless to say made many people angry. And Mable didn't help things by shrugging off what happened as if it was no big deal... and then try to 'entertain' everyone by sticking a gummie worm up her nose. Dipper was forced to take her away quickly before the now forming angry mob got her.

Using the old twin trick, he used Mable's spare clothes to make the mob think he was Mable and lure them away as Mable made a break for it. Although this worked for Mable... it lead to him being chased around non-stop all night through the woods without rest. Not helping he also was attack by forest creatures that only came out at night to hunt.

Finally, he was able to get back to the Shack after losing the forest creatures out for his flesh. When he got there Mable seemed nice enough and made breakfast for him... but she laughed off all the injuries he got being attacked by the creatures of the forest he ran into. And clearly she didn't feel she did anything wrong and everyone else just overreacted.

Dipper knew Mable was just more oblivious then insensitive... still... if not for the food she made and how exhausted he was...well, anyway it was NOT a good way to start the day. He could say that much.

Somehow, after the meal they started playing games with Soos... he started to feel better after a bit, he was on a winning streak. And then... out of nowhere... Soos pointed out how Mable was slightly bigger then Dipper... and things went downhill from there...

Mable just kept laping up, teasing him, taunting him...mocking him. And... then... it all just sorta hit me at once... everything that had happened... everything he'd done for her... everything he would've done for her if the situation had been different... every bad thing that had happened this summer... every life or death situation... and... then-

CRACK!

And just like that... Mable was on the ground... she had a black eye... and she was looking at Dipper in disbelieving shock...

Dipepr was speechless... Soos was speeches... Mable was speechless...

"Uh... I think I need to... I just remembered I have to... I think Mr. Pine's told me to... I need to go!" Soos said nervously, while slowly backing out of the room and with that he runs out of the room.

"...Dipper...why?" Mable ask sounding hurt and confused.

"You can't be that dumb! Think of why I would punch you in your stupid face or why those people who from yesterday had wanted to beat you," Dipper said as he walks out of the shack.

!

Present -

Dipper finishes his tale and groans... he knows hitting Mable was the wrong thing to do... but he was just so tired of her crap. Never listening to him, never taking things seriously, always assuming SHE'S right, that SHE knows best. Never taking responsibility for her actions and expecting HIM to clean up after her.

Worse, he had another flash. Even in the timeline where he let Wendy get hurt and be with that jerk Robbie to win her dang pig, she STILL would've mocked and ridiculed him for his height! After everything he did for her! She still didn't take him seriously! In EITHER timeline! Dipper... Dipper didn't know what to do... before coming to Gravity Falls... all her little quirks made her so lovable... so fun... so MABLE. But now... now things were different... and he didn't really know how to deal with that.

"Look kid... I don't want to badmouth family love or anything like that. Family can be just as varied and different as people. No two are alike. I'm sure their are many loving families out there that are very happy together... but that being said... also just like people... some are good... and some are just bad," Cat said

Cat tells him about his brother Dog. How dysfunctional their relationship was. He was the enabler and Dog was the co-dependent. Cat did everything to keep food on the table, a roof over their heads, power and water running. Dog on the other hand did nothing to earn his keep, sure he help now and then but mostly he was just a sponge. The reason why Cat was stuck with Dog was because they were conjoined twins.

Cat had to deal with Dog only thinking about himself for years and now caring at all about how much pain he puts his brother through. Like how they learn that whatever one does to his teeth affects the other's instead. Which Dog didn't care at all about how much pain he's doing to Cat's teeth and when Cat started to treat his teeth badly Dog acted like he didn't do anything wrong. Or the time he let their home burn down, not letting the fire department use the hydrant because another dog used it. Then there was the time he and a bunch of others went and peed on him while he was holding onto a golden hydrant.

Cat also tells Dipper how any relationship is a two way street. And he tells him the parable of the two bridge builders.

There were two bridge builders who were assigned one side of the bridge to build. One builder made his side an extravagant masterpiece a marvel of engineering. Everyone was in awe of it, come opening day they all drove through... and fell to their deaths. The other bridge builder never even started his side of the bridge!

"See, it doesn't matter how strong and committed your side of a relationship, if the other side won't even TRY. Then your relationship is as useless as a one side bridge," Cat said.

"...takes two to tango," Dipper said stunned.

"Ah, now your getting it...," Cat smirks grimly.

Cat also told him the many times he SHOULD had broken off ties with his brother Dog. But out of family love... he did not. Not to say Dog never did anything to help Cat or anything like that. Like reminding Cat that no matter what he'll always have a brother. Or doing all the work for the get rich quick idea that Cat thought up. Like running on a treadmill to generate power to the point he's able to power an entire town alone. But those moments were just too far and few.

"Wow... it's almost like those relationships where wives who get beaten by their husbands are willing to stay by there side and lie for them to keep them out of trouble. Or those relationships where it's the other way around where the wife henpecks her husband and is emotional abusive," Dipper said.

"Good metaphors... I would've also accepted Stockholm syndrome," Cat said as he nods impressed.

Although Cat made some good points, Dipper is till conflicted... he still loves Mable dearly. And before coming to Gravity Falls, they were inseparable and had such good times together, they always had each others back. Despite everything... he was reluctant to throw that all away.

"Maybe all the dozens of 'friends' she makes on a daily basis are really more acquaintance then friends... but... really, 95% of the time she's a good person," Dipper said.

Cat looks thoughtful before speaking. "...is it safe to assume that the other 5% is all the IMPORTANT things in life, life-or-death situation, growing-up to face certain challenges, etc?"

Dipper also looks thoughtful before speaking. "...maybe?"

"Kid, although quantity can have a quality of it's own I think we both agree that lately that hasn't been the case. Quite the opposite, really...," Cat said shaking his head sadly.

"I guess. It does seem all the things that are important to me is just a joke to her," Dipper said still conflicted.

"Look kid... think of it like this. Is your relationship REALLY doing her any favors?" Cat said.

"How do you mean?" Dipper ask confused.

"Look, you told me about that... vision... that flash, where your sister was unemployed crazy cat lady?" Cat said.

"Yeah?" Dipper said giving him a cautious but curious look.

"Well how do you think she got that way? She obviously never grew up... and why would she need to? With you there to baby her, there's no need. She never got a job... again, why would she need to? She mooches off of you for everything. Constantly causes problems with the law? Once more, why would she need to care about the rules? You clearly shield her from consequences. Like I did with my brother Dog," Cat said.

Dipper was stunned, he'd never thought that before.

"I know it's hard... but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind. You need to rob Paul to pay Peter. And above all... sometimes to best thing for someone you love? Is to set them free," Cat said putting a comforting paw on his shoulder.

Dipper doesn't know what to say.

"Look kid... look at me. I have nothing below my waist, I shit in a tube. My money is gone. And my doctor says I have maybe a couple years at most before I go on to the big litter box in the sky and I have NOTHING to show for it. No accomplishments, no great deeds, no family of my own... my life was a wreck... and as easy as would be to blame it all on my brother. But I share a part of the blame as well for allowing things to go that far," Cat said.

"My future self was alone," Dipper said remembering how clear it was that his future self didn't had anyone but Mable in his life.

Cat gives him a stern look. "Don't be like me kid. Don't cling to the past, look to the future. Be your own person, your own man. BUILD your own future, your OWN family."

"I need to think about this," Dipper said.

"I understand," Cat said nodding.

Bursting out of the tree line is Wendy in her deer form. She's been following Dipper's scent after learning from Soos what happen. In her deer form Wendy is able to detect scents and track them, not to mention that as a Deer woman she's able to track the scent of any male she sets her sights on, namely Dipper.

"There you are Dipper! We've been looking all over for you! Me and Twilight were worried sick!" Wendy shouted out loudly that once more annoys a still eating Mermaid man.

Wendy tells how she and Twilight bumped into Soos as he was leaving and he told everything. They ran in and angrily berated Mable for mocking Dipper after everything he did for her. Mable said she just wanted to enjoy winning something for once. But the girls weren't having it! True, Dipper kept tallies of his victories and made the occasional causal comment. He never TEASED her, mocked her, belittled her, ridiculed her in a way that he KNEW would make her feel bad!

With Twilight telling Mable coldly that, 'It's called being a good winner Mable, do yourself a favor and look it up!'

The yelling got so bad, Stan had to intervene and force them out.

Suddenly Mermaid Man had had enough of the noise. Mermaid Man stands up annoyed. Getting the attention of everyone.

"Listen up you villains! I'm trying to eat my meatloaf! If you don't get out of here right now...," he gives out a salute. "Then by the power invested in me... I hereby pronounce you man and wife!"

"WHAT!?" Wendy and Dipper ask blushing.

An orderly bursts through the door. "What is going on in here!?"

Mermaid Man looks to orderly and points at Dipper. "You may kiss the bride!"

"Oh,mercy! My stitches will pop!" Cat said while laughing and looks to orderly, who's eyeing the two trespassers annoyed one a boy the another a deer. "It's okay Lou, they're with me."

"Mr. Cat although it's nice to see you have visitors for once. You know all visitors have to sign in and notify us in advance," Lou said.

"Uh, that's fine. We probably should be leaving anyway," Dipper said.

"Hop on," Wendy said allowing Dipper to get onto her back.

"Hey kid!" Cat said as he tosses them a flask and Dipper caught. "Those ninjas may have messed up royally, but they got one thing right! If you're old enough to get killed, you're old enough to drink."

"Thanks," Wendy said while Dipper just looks dumbfounded. Wendy took off with Dipper on her back.

"Mr. Cat we've talked about your booze, it's not healthy," Lou said groaning.

Cat just rolls his eyes in response.

"Right, what a shame if my couple of years of life gets slashed!" Cat said sarcastically. "Besides, what booze? I just gave it away, you saw."

Lou shakes his head and leaves.

Cat waits for him to leave. Then pulls out another flask and gives a toast in the boys general direction.

!

As Wendy and Dipper help themselves to the hooch, Dipper gets more and more bolder and starts to sing.

**Under the knife I surrendered**

**The innocence yours to consume**

**You cut it away**

**And you filled me up with hate**

**Into the silence you sent me**

**Into the fire consumed**

**You thought I'd forget**

**But it's always in my head**

Dipper remembers how Mable ignored him about Norman and how they both nearly died because of it...

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**You're the love that I hate**

**You're the drug that I take**

**Will you cage me?**

**Will you cage me?**

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**From the monster you made me?**

**From the monster you made me?**

Dipper remembers Mable throwing out his cameras into the lake...

**This is the world you've created**

**The product of what I've become**

**My soul and my youth**

**Seems it's all for you to use**

**If I could take back the moment**

**I let you get under my skin**

**Relent or resist?**

**Seems the monster always wins**

Dipper remembers Mable accusing him of being a pervert when he saved Wendy's life...

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**You're the love that I hate**

**You're the drug that I take**

**Will you cage me?**

**Will you cage me?**

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**From the monster you made me?**

**From the monster you made me?**

Dipper remembers his tongue almost cut out because Mable wouldn't listen to him about Gideon...

**My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul**

**I'll lift you up and then I'll let you go**

**I've made an art of digging shallow holes**

**I drop the darkness in and watch it grow**

**My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul**

**Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?**

**I've lost the parts of me that make me whole**

**I am the darkness**

**I'm the monster**

Dipper remembers Tyrone dying just because Mable wouldn't listen to him... again.

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**You're the love that I hate**

**You're the drug that I take**

Dipper remembers Mable demanding Waddles... no matter the cost...

**Will you cage me?**

**Will you cage me?**

**You're the pulse in my veins**

**You're the war that I wage**

He remembers a grown woman breakdown in sobs as the mailbox is destroyed... her son was abducted years ago... this had been her one chance to find him...

**Can you change me?**

**Can you change me?**

**From the monster you made me?**

"LITTLE DIPPER!" Mocked Mable with a laugh...

**The monster you made me?**

**The monster you made me?**

**The monster you made me? **

Dipper, emboldened by alcohol... nods. He was going to do it! He was going to march up there and disown Mable!

Wendy drops him in front of the shack and went off to change into her spare clothes she left around the shack. Dipper marches into their room... and his courage leaves him... he finds a sobbing Mable... she runs over to hug him and apologizes for teasing him. Dipper loses his nerve completely and hugs back... and apologizes for hitting her.

But although Mable feels better... Dipper... Dipper remembers... he remembers it all.

!

Elsewhere -

Slenderman watches it all annoyed... and gives out a sigh.

"Oh, well... the bonds of their sibling hood were still strained... and it's too early for the finale anyway... ah, frack with it! Let's just call it a day and have an adventure already!" He snaps his fingers and reality adjusts accordingly.

!

Back at the shack -

The 'awkward sibling' hug is interrupted by Twilight texting to Dipper. Apparently she thought about the flashes Dipper had when he saw the hands of time and then there was the whole deal with Thrax. She cross-referenced it with the journal pages that she copied and found a place of crystals that could alter size itself. And she feels they should go investigate immediately.

"Crystals that can make you bigger or smaller? Let's go!" Mable said.

Dipper was about to tell her to come along... but once more all the memories of all the times she'd wronged him came up. Including of the one yet to be. That ends up with her just telling Gideon about the flashlight crystal which he used on them.

"Sorry but both Wendy and Twilight are still mad at you. Not to mention just about everyone around here because of the mailbox. So you better lay low for a couple of days," Dipper said leaving before Mable could retort.

Leaving Mable alone as she looks down to the ground sadly.

!

Elsewhere -

Spike is making food for Ember and Smolder. He fondly remembers back when he was a runt and how the other female dragons would act sexy to get him to pop out his teeny weeny and laugh at him. And Ember and Smolder would yell at them to knock it off. Then playfully give his wick a poke... which always left him conflicted.

And then he had his growth spurt... in both height and... GIRTH.

He walks to the table to give them food of roasted meat. Smolder puts down a paper that says 'Famous inventor and dog uses techno trouser deluxe to escape Great Britan during Rat deluge. Both Wallace and Grommit have become quite famous in England thanks to all the inventions they make on their own tv show.

"What's the matter Spike?" Ember ask seeing Spike looking down.

"I was just thinking of how Twilight doesn't take me anywhere anymore. Now she spends time with the beaver brothers, Stump, Dipper and Wendy," Spike said.

"Spike she just made new friends and you do need to learn how to be a dragon," Smolder said.

"Yeah like how female dragons only start laying eggs when we're over a hundred and fully grown," Ember said.

"Really?" Spike ask.

"Yup which is why none of the female dragons that have been teasing you. Don't have to worry about laying eggs seeing how they're not fully grown," Smolder said.

"So we young dragons have nothing to worry about till we're over a 100," Ember said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Spike ask sweating.

"Well knowing that, you don't have to worry about knocking up any female dragon up till we're all much older," Smolder said.

"I don't want to do any of that," Spike said.

"You did just had your growth spurt so it does that awhile for your body to fully change to that of a dragon of your age," Ember said.

"And just to let you know. We female dragons have nothing against sharing a mate," Smolder said.

"Well some of us anyways. Mom doesn't like to share," Ember said.

"Right," Spike said wondering how much more he needs to learn about being a dragon.

!

In the forest -

Wendy and Dipper join with Twilight and they began searching for the crystals. Dipper using his flash forward memories guided them deep into the forest. Twilight also used reports on either giant or small animals to give them an idea which area of the forest to search. Dipper remembering where the crystals are lead Twilight and Wendy to the place where the crystals are. And instead they found a large lego continent in a crater filled with water, with what looks like an evil villain volcano lair near a lego city.

The lego continent is very large being that size of a big building, like a Walmart building in size. And the lego continent is also in the shape of a dragon. And it has it's own ecosystem that is all made out of lego. Which from what they can make is having trouble. Using powerful magnifying binoculars they see the trouble.

During the merge many worlds were fused together as one, but some of those worlds there was a huge size difference. The lego continent is home to many of the worlds that came very small. There are the native locals of the lego world, ninjas from Ninjago, and the Bionicles. There are also the natives from other small worlds, ants from the world of 'A Bug's Life', the ants from 'ANTZ', ants from 'Ant Bully', the Minimoy's from 'Arthur and the Invisibles' and the pikmin from 'Pikmin'. They all found themselves on the continent of ninjago as it had been forcibly crashed on top of the size changing crystals during the merge.

They were being attacked on all sides, not just the pikmin monsters Amphituber, Antenna Beetle, Arachnorb, Armored Cannon Beetle, Bulborb, Burrowing Snagret, etc. But also from the army of the tyrant Malthazar. And that's not going into all the other native insects wanting a piece of them. Not to mention there are the bigger life forms that appear now and then like the birds and lizards that wanted to eat them. (2)

The sapient bugs have been having a hard time adjusting, they were so use to a kid-friendly world where the insects aren't constantly eating or killing each other. The Minimoy have been helping them adjust as they had to deal with that kind of life already. They been using the pikmin to help defend the lego world from all the attacking forces. Who use the dead insects to make more of them when they're not being eaten by the other organic lifeforms living on lego land. Since everything is made out of plastic, the organic life of lego land had to search for food around the forest around their new home. Which the Minimoy's lead the ants and other sapient bugs on hunting and gathering parties for both food, water and anything that they could use.

Then there are the natives of the lego land, who unlike their new organic friends don't have to worry about being eaten by the native lifeforms around them. Nothing wanted to eat them and using their advance lego technology they built giant fighting robots to fight off the many wild native life forms that wanted to eat their new friends. The ninjas may not have elemental powers anymore, but they still can do the Cyclone of creation and other master builder related skills. There are also the newly reformed Serpentine tribes also lend a hand. And over the year since they came to this world they managed to scare off most of the dangerous animals who learn to stay away from lego land. Not to mention thanks to the sea that was already around the lego land, rain and snow. Created a watery barrier around the lego land keeping the native bug and animals from getting to the lego land stuck in the middle. The only way to cross the water is either by boat or flying.

But that was till a couple of months ago before a new army came to the forest. Lead by two robots that escape with an army of Fmeks. The Fmeks were a species native to the planet Fmoo and were the enemies of the Arquillians and the M.I.B. Their planet was destroyed when they tried blowing up the Arquillian's planet. A large number of them were imprison by the M.I.B. after trying to takeover Earth but after the merge happen the M.I.B. suddenly found themselves dealing with bigger problems.

During the confusion after the M.I.B. failed to mind wipe everyone and they were disbanded, replaced by S.C.P. with the agents who weren't let go being spread out around the new agency. The Fmeks imprison escape with the aid of their new allies who were on their way of escaping on their own when they came across the small aliens. And after raiding the supply closest and using a golf cart escape into the forest that surrounded the prison they were kept. That turned out to be located in Oregon.

The robots who act as leaders of the Fmeks and protect them from animals that wanted to eat them. The first is Killgore, who is a diminutive wind-up toy robot with a tag that reads "VILLAIN" attached to his head. Nearly everyone in Tremorton found Killgore adorable, despite Killgore constantly trying to convince them and himself that he is an evil and powerful villain. After Jenny broke ties with Tremorton and her mother/creator she caught Killgore and gave him over to SCP. Who were interested in how a wind-up toy became self-aware.

Then there is SCP-1370 or Pesterbot who is a self-aware artificial being constructed from various electrical devices and tools. It stands approximately one meter in height and is capable of moving its articulated joints despite the lack of any power source or motors. SCP-1370 communicates in a monotone voice via a speaker mounted in its chest.

Its head is a voltmeter soldered upside down to a neck joint, giving the appearance of a friendly smile, but containing no active sensory devices. However, SCP-1370 will react to visual and audible stimuli, and its ability to do so is hampered when the head is covered or otherwise restrained. Its design appears to give more importance to aesthetic concern rather than function, as evidenced by a poor center of gravity that hampers its ability to balance and walk.

After the golf cart lost power the two robots had the Fmeks build a sledge for Pesterbot to pull with the supplies they stole from the prison. While in the woods they came across two giant lego people with vehicles and mechs who are the size of humans. The two told them about size changing crystals that are underneath a lego land and where they came from. The piece they used to make themselves bigger was lost as it was only the size of a grain of rice and they fell into a river when they lost it. Now knowing a way to change their size the group traveled through the forest till they found the lego land. Seeing it as a good place to also make a home base for themselves the Fmeks found the land to be home to beings smaller then themselves and quickly tried to takeover but were driven away. With Pesterbot unable to help because of the deep water.

Since then they been trying to conquer the lego land after the Fmeks learned that the lego pieces could be used to build machines that seem to have no power source at all. During the first winter that had the pond around lego land frozen, allowed Pesterbot who stood at 1 meter or 3 feet tall proved to be all but unstoppable due to his sheer size compared to the natives of lego land. It's only thanks to combining all the different mechs together forming a giant robots, were they able to defeat Pesterbot leaving him in pieces.

The Fmeks and Killgore salvaged Pesterbot pieces and been rebuilding him since then. They also been going into Gravity Falls, raiding the town for parts. The Fmeks also been stealing machine parts of the machine animals from the Horizon world. Not wanting to completely destroy lego land if they used blaze to melt the plastic, they instead used chillwater to create freeze rays to just freeze the lego people. Which they used to freeze the water around lego land so that the new rebuild Pesterbot could break through all the defenses.

Pesterbot now a heavily armored robot with two electric scooters attached to a toy wagon replacing his legs and giving him better balance and speed. The wagon not only carry's the scooters power supply but also the ammo for Pesterbot's weapons and serves as transportation for the Fmeks. Pesterbot's upper body and head is still the same but now heavily armored and attached to the front of the wagon. Pesterbot arms have been replaced with a large extendable claw for the left and a gun arm on the right. The gun arm can either fire a laser, or fire a blast of chillwater thanks to the metal fuel tank attached to the back of the wagon. That protects the fuel and serves as a counterweight to prevent Pesterbot flip over because of too much weight on the front. And the wagon also has laser and rocket turrets manned by Fmeks and has a fusion power cell to power it all.

That's what Twilight, Dipper and Wendy walked into. Pesterbot rolling across the frozen pond and easily destroying the mechs sent to fight him. The lego city's auto defense turrets could do little against the thick metal plating that protected the robot and a salvo of rockets took out the city's power grid, causing the turrets to go offline. And right behind the giant tank like robot is Killgore leading the rest of the Fmeks into battle, who are all riding in war machines either lego made or put together using scrap parts taken from Gravity Falls. Surging forward seeing the defense guns no longer firing. Already lego land is breaking apart because of the ice and rockets, exposing the size crystals underneath the city.

!

Nearby -

Charging into battle Twilight using her telekinesis lifts Pesterbot into the air and threw him away from the lego city. Wendy welding an axe which she brought with her to break some crystals for samples, began batting away at the Fmek war machines. Join by Twilight who is using her telekinesis and hooves on the evil horde. Pesterbot got back up using his claw arm to get himself off of his side and began attacking Wendy and Twilight. The later using her telekinesis to block the incoming attacks with a log and spinning it in the air in front of her. Wendy was also put on the defense as the Fmeks fires their weapons at her and while the smaller energy weapons don't pack a punch it still hurts her.

Dipper on the other hand having brought along some tape and a flashlight grabbed a size crystal and attach it to the flashlight. Seeing how there's fighting in the lego city and at his current size he would just end up breaking more stuff then saving. He used the flashlight on himself shrinking himself down so while he's still a giant compared to the lego people and the Fmeks he isn't so big that he would accidentally destroy the city. And he began helping the lego people fight off the aliens. Kicking at the Fmeks and knocking their flying machines out of the sky like in a giant monster movie.

So focused on keeping the lego nation alive, they don't notice they have a spy.

"Heh, fools! You've made yourself vulnerable!" Gideon laughs from behind a tree and begins to turn around. "While your distracted, I'll grab one of those crystals and I'll..."

Gideon stops dead in his tracks at the sight of two Luchadores towering over him.

"Hey Jutt! Darnedest thing! I coulda sworn I just heard fancy pants here say he was going to put the pines in a squeeze!" one of the Luchadores said while smirking.

"But Jatt that can't be right! He's under strict orders from Killbane to lay low and stay away from the Pines! After the lawyers pulled his sorry but out of jail after he got his nuggets handed to him!" the one name Jutt cackles and pretends to look shocked.

"Right, I thought so... I must be hearing things," Jatt sneers down at Gideon who cowers in fright. "What do you think pipsqueak? Am I hearing things?"

Gideon was torn between fear and seething with rage. Ever since the blasted merge it been harder and harder to draw crowds, there'd just been too much competition and then the luchadores started to muscle in on everything, took his business right out form under him! How dare they!?... he was the master! Not the pawn! Gideon knew he could reverse his fortunes if he could just get his hands on that SHACK! But after Killbane's lawyers had 'proven' that he'd been possessed by a demon and forced to assault Dipper Pines (in reality they paid a demon to posses him before the test so it would come up positive - shudder -sweet mercy that had been unpleasant!)

"Well, of course friends! Widdle-old-me would NEVER double-cross my top investor!" Gideon said smiling while thinking. 'Patience Gideon... your time will come... and then you'll be king once more."

"Good... I hope you won't mind us following you back into town... least you be fraught with temptation...," Jatt said.

Not having a choice... a grumbling Gideon complies.

Also under orders to lay low after what happen with the hideout at the cave, the Luchadores don't intervene in the fight. They do make a note of it and the size crystals, emailing it right to the boss. Right now the Luchadores in Gravity Falls are now have taken over Gideon's factory and using it to make what they need and keeping an eye on the boy.

!

Elsewhere -

After getting an email from some of his men informing him about size changing crystals Killbane enters Grindewalds meditation area. Since going to Gravity Falls where he could sense the passive magic, which is the strongest within the magical seal around said town. With magic seeping to the surrounding area, thanks to both the Candy Kingdom and Canterlot being on either side of the valley. Grindewalds has been experimenting in learning to use the passive magic and using the magical items that could be used while in the field. And has been using other magical arts to try to tune into the magic, as he is doing now.

Grindewald continues meditating, and doesn't look behind him. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"The freaks are practically salivating at the mouth to make it big! The treats are hot and the tricks are coming! I'd say we're good and ready for Summerween, wouldn't you say?" Killbane said with a smirk as he waves for Grindewald to follow him.

"Good... all is ready..." Grindewald gets out of his meditative position to follow Killbane.

In another part of the building they're in was a lab being run by a short redhead man with a receding hair line, a bushy moustache and thick glasses. He is professor Norton Nimnul a mad scientist who Killbane picked up from somewhere. Though Nimnul is an intelligent and creative scientist, his plans often lack any trace of logic and tend to be extremely convoluted. For example, he kidnapped all the cats in a city to make an immense amount of static electricity, and there was when he constructed a laser cannon designed to create a giant gelatin mold which would be used to cause an earthquake under the United States Gold Reserve. Killbane has him working for him in learning how to use the many high tech equipment found around the world thanks to the merge.

"Doctor how is the project going?" Killbane ask.

"Thanks to Grindewald, I think I should have the device ready soon. Still need to make some calculations and testing it first," Nimnul said as he's working on the programing of the FAS-FSP5 Khopesh or Deathbringer as the natives of the world the war machine came from call it.

"What about the Deathbringer?" Killbane ask.

"Had to scrap the entire original programing and working on a new one. Don't want to have it and others go out of control like how the Faro Automated Solutions set it up where it can never be turn off. I would like to get my hands on a Metal Devil," Nimnul said.

"All of them have been destroyed and anyone who even attempts to activate one would gain unwanted attention," Killbane said.

"And those things already were so unstoppable that the only way to win was with Project Horizon," Grindewald adds.

"True but at least I have a robot that will give me what I need," Nimnul said as he turns to the vivisected remains of the once formidable 'Iron Giant'. Who was found in pieces up north and brought to the lab. The only working part of the Iron Giant left was his head which was missing sections of plating revealing the circuits within.

"H-H-H-H-hogarth?" the Iron giant coughing and wheezing, sputters right before Nimnul reach into his head and rips out the last of his crucial circuits, killing the gentle giant for good.

"The time for the offices of Marshal, Carter and Darks to make their big debut is almost upon us!" Nimnul said as he held up the alien circuitry in triumph.

!

In the woods -

Twilight and Wendy held out against Pesterbot and the Fmeks long enough for Dipper to finish off the ones in the city. Dipper was now small enough where he could hear and talk to the lego people and the friends. Working together with Dipper protecting the lego people they repaired the city's power grid and defense network. Reactivating the city's auto defense turrets that blasted the flying and ground vehicles of the Fmeks. Dipper smashing all the hard targets with his sheer size and strength while the others gave him support, keeping the Fmeks from overwhelming him with their firepower. And working together with the heroes of the lego land they drove the Fmek's out.

"Don't run fight!" Killgore shouted at his minions who ran by him.

"Killgore, I heard of you from Jenny," Dipper said having read Jenny's blog.

"And you know that she fears me," Killgore said staring at the taller human who was only about a foot tall a little bit taller then him.

"What she feared was people hating her because the people in the town she use to live in all found you cute and would hate her if she destroyed you. Which was a waste of time as they never appreciated her saving them in the first place," Dipper said.

"She was a fool not to destroy me when she had the chance," Killgore laughs.

Which Dipper responded by kicking Killgore knocking him over and using the flashlight shrinks Killgore to a smaller size. Dipper looks down at the struggling robot trying to get up from his side. Dipper lifts his foot into the air and brings it down on Killgore, repeatedly till he was nothing but bits and pieces. (3)

Meanwhile across the frozen pond, Twilight and Wendy were being push back. Wendy was bleeding from the number of rockets she's been hit with and lasers burning her skin. It's only because she's a deer woman that she's able to take being hit so much. Twilight is also covered in wounds and used up most of her energy shielding Wendy And herself from attacks by creating a barrier around them, by using rocks that are spinning around them.

"They're weakening forward!" Pesterbot shouted to the Fmeks.

Those were the last words Pesterbot said as a energy blast engulfs him. The energy blast caused the fusion power cell to blow up with the chillwater tank. The blast took out all the Fmeks riding on Pesterbot and around him. Looking up the crowd below up to see Jenny and her sisters flying down, blasting at the remaining Fmek war machines. The Fmeks tried to flee but were sprayed with knock out gas from the robot sisters, XJ-1 and XJ-2 protected Twilight, Wendy and the people in the Lego land from the gas by creating a forcefield around them.

"Looks like that's all of them," Jenny said scanning the area and finding all the Fmeks in range are either dead or knock out.

"Thanks for coming," Twilight said.

"Always happy to help any friend of Stump," XJ-5 said.

"Now where is Killgore?" Jenny ask.

"Right here," Dipper said holding the broken remains of Killgore in his hand. "I know you wanted to do it but I kind of beat you to it."

"Is it me or have you gotten smaller?" Jenny ask looking down at Dipper and spotted several lego people dress as ninjas riding on his hat. "And are those living lego people?"

"It's a long story," Dipper said.

After the SCP cleanup crew arrived and gathered up all the remaining Fmeks, putting them in cages and loading them into prison trucks. As for the remains of the two robots that lead them, Jenny gathered up the pieces and said something about tossing the pieces into the recycler, to make sure there's no way for them to be rebuilt. The size crystals are confiscated and the nation of Ninjago is being moved to a safer place. Jenny and her sisters are going to transport Ninjago to the Candy Kingdom where there are plenty of small races that they would fit in. Helping to clean up the mess are several volunteers from Gravity Falls who hearing that there are living lego people came in droves.

Many people of Ninjago volunteer to be grown by the crystals, but the majority of the population remains tiny as they do not have enough houses for all of them, and the structural integrity of the island nation had been compromised from the crash and battle, so growing it or the houses there was a bad idea. The Lego citizens volunteer to help build houses and they proved to be rather good at this but only with legos.

Jenny talking to the lego ninjas regarding information on the Hands of Time, revealing that this isn't the first time they met living legos. Jenny learn from the ninjas about the Vermilion Warriors that the Hand of Time have at their disposal. The Serpentine ask that if caught, the Vermillion warriors be given to their custody, as they are one of them.

Meanwhile, Dipper watches the crystals being quarantined and loaded into trucks. The XJ sisters had carefully mined all the crystals from underneath Ninjago and filling up the empty space underneath with rocks and dirt. He looks at the growth crystal he'd acquired to allow him to fight in the lego city. He then looks down at his loins.

"Don't even think about it," Wendy said as snatches it out of his hand and pockets it... for safe keeping.

"Yeah, I'm still growing on my own," Dipper said blushing.

BOOM!

The two turn as Twilight runs by them.

"Twilight, what happened?" Dipper ask.

"Your sister happen, that's what! She somehow got it in her head to try and introduce duplo toys! The lego people starting having PTSD flashbacks for some reason and are fighting everything in blind terror!" Twilight explains.

Dipper just groans but joins his friends to clean yet another of his sisters messes.

!

In Australia -

Him looks over the destruction and death that use to be a rain forest called FernGully. The fairies that once lived in the forest were all dead thanks to their ancient foe who he freed from that tree. Hexxus an entity of destruction whose ultimate goal is to destroy nature for his pleasure. He feeds off of pollution such as smoke, slime, and sludge.

"I must say, I love your work," Him said looking down at the dead fairies who all have painful death faces on them. Not to mention all the different and painful ways they all died. Some burn, others choke on smog, others engulf in sludge or slime and so on.

"What can I say, I'm an artist," Hexxus said in his smoke form. He inhales deep as he feeds off of the smoke from the fire he started that's burning the forest around them.

"So are you in?" Him ask.

"I'm sure am," Hexxus said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I hate how people think that any future event foretold can never be changed. Like you're going to die in a car crash tomorrow, just don't go driving and stay inside for the whole day. You'll be fine. Besides that kind of thing is just plot points where no matter what the event can't be changed. And in real life the future foretold is so cryptic that it can mean anything.

2 - Everything that living on the lego world is about the size of a real life bee at the biggest, including the legos.

3 - With small foes that can be step on. The only reason they last so long in most fiction is because if it was that easy the plot wouldn't be that long.

!


	16. Summerween Part 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Summerween -

Deep inside the dark recesses of an unknown lair... a scarecrow-creature known manly as the Summerween Trickster is talking to a group of 'people'.

"So were in agreement? You willingly allow us to use your power and do as we wish in your domain on YOUR most hallowed night?" said someone intoned of someone as if rehearsed yet mystified.

The Trickster nods. "Yes, I the Summerween Trickster so allow it and so may it be done!"

A large flash of energy leaps from him and goes to the others in the room.

"Trick or treat...," Killbane cackles.

!

As Grunkle Stan drove Soos and the kids through town, he gets some ulcer medicine ready as they drive through yet another Summerween sing along caused by a heart song.

The Ponytones on a stage they drive past:

**Summerween, it's Summerween! Summerween, it's Summerween! **

The Wattersons are having a pep talk with their kids-

Richard Watterson:

**Now, remember all the rules on the art of trick or treating.**

Gumball Watterson:

**Acting cute is very important. If you're as cute as can be, you get more candy for free.**

Richard Watterson:

**And if you fill your sacks up, start eating!**

Darwin Watterson:

**And when we're offered raisins, we refuse them 'cause they're healthy.**

Anais Watterson:

**Don't forget that pennies aren't candy and not to be eaten.**

Richard Watterson:

**I thought they were just covered in foil.**

Nicole Watterson:

**And confectionery is better where the neighborhood is wealthy. **

A bunch of unruly little pickpockets stealing candy from a guy trying to get said treats in his car:

**Give us all your candy, give us all your treats!**

(They are then immediately caught by Private Public, Blubs and Durland)

Blubs and Durland as they eat some of the candy while Public drives the pickpockets down to the station:

**If we did this everyday, we will be morbidly obese.**

Tom:

**A cauldron full of candy corn.**

Jana:

**And chocolate up my sleeve.**

Pony-head:

**It's the best night of the year, so let's all hail all Summer's Eve! **

Wendy: [howls like a werewolf]

Applebloom (selling all sorts of crazy plants like Peashooter):

**We're gonna make some dough on the night of Summerween!**

(Despite himself, even Stan couldn't resist singing along to this part, it really spoke to him!)

Stan: (while driving he expertly doctors a bunch of food so not only is the expiration date extended bu now it looked very Halloween-like... also MORE expensive.)

**Though this food is expired, hey presto inspired! Now it's right on theme.**

Flim:

**These people will spend hundreds on their spooky misdemeanors.**

Flam:

**And I can charge a dollar more if I rebrand these Frankenweiners!**

(Gives overpriced hotdog to Gorny who shouts 'thank you' to him as he runs off.)

Flim, Flam, Applebloom and Stan:

**Although there's still Black Friday, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve, tonight we'll make a KILLING! Let's all hail all Summer's Eve!**

Human Pinkie Pie dressed as a chicken:

**We dress up how we like on the night of Halloween.**

Finn:

**A submarine chaplain!**

Lucious Cramp:

**A cage that I'm trapped in!**

Eliza Thornberry:

**A 16th Century Queen!**

Sasha and Milla dressed as cowboys:

**A time to show each other how we really feel inside.**

Frank Barone(dressed as Frankenstein):

**I messed up something rotten, 'cause my wife is still my bride.**

Marie Barone:

**Heh heh. **

Candy(dressed as a sailor scout):

**I get to dress up pretty!**

Thompson:

**I get to wear a wig!**

The entire town:

**It's the night of make believe so let's all hail... all... sum... mer...ween... eve! All hail all Summer's Eve! YEAH!**

!

At the party supply store -

The Pines family go to the party store which was turn into the yearly Summerween supermarket. While most of the Pines and Soos do their own thing, Dipper bumps into Twilight. She tells him how the whole 'Mare-do-well' thing kept bothering her, so eventually... with the beavers and Stumps assistance... she visited Rainbow Dash.

After a heartfelt talk it revealed some rather interesting things. Rainbow actually DIDN'T want to forgive them for the humiliation she suffered during that whole incident... but she was so desperate to keep her friends and their 'herd' intact, she swallowed her pride and pretended she forgave them... but she never did... and openly wonders if this feeling of betrayal she pushed down deep. Was a contributing factor to her turning against her at the wedding as Twilight was the mastermind of the whole scheme.

Twilight realized she was guilty of similar. Back when everyone was badmouthing and shunning Zecora. She at first knew what they were doing was wrong... but she did nothing to go against her friends, her 'herd'... lest she lose them.

Twilight concludes that although 'true friendship' that was once the foundation of Equestria was great... It was starting to sound like what they had wasn't that at all... and more akin to some form of peer pressure... Suddenly... 'sticking together and being friends no matter what'... Didn't seem so black and white of a concept anymore...

Rainbow reluctantly agrees...

They talk more and she admits she's rather glad Sunset kicked her out of the Wonderbolts. Yeah, it sucked she needed to find a new job to make money. But frankly that job had become more and more degrading... and not just because Sunset had demoted them to 'over glorified sky performers'. Apparently after the 'attempted coup', Sunset wanted to make absolutely sure they couldn't try again. So she did some investigating and aired out a great deal of their dirty laundry to the public.

Turns out one of their famous veterans Wind Rider routinely sabotaged and got disbarred any 'new blood' who came close to breaking his most revered 'records'. Worse, seemed like the Wonderbolts never bothered to investigate very thoroughly into these crimes and the poor new recruit was usually given the boot. She publicly strip him of his medals and his petition, leaving him to find a job in his old age.

Then there's the Wonderbolts had a hazing ritual where they called each other the most embarrassing name possible. During basic training, they would encourage everypony to be the best. Even if it meant them being reckless and hurting other ponies. They went as far as abandon injured teammates and poach good pony's from other teams just to win.

The hazing wouldn't had been out of place with a normal military unit. But seeing how the Wonderbolts never actually do any fighting just putting on air shows. Saying it toughens them up for real combat, was a complete bullshit. Seeing how during the attempted coup the Wonderbolts and the Royal guard all ran away from the fake dragon Sunset sent. The Wonderbolts are only hanging on as a show group with all ties to the Equestian government cut off and the ponies losing all faith in them. (1)

So desperate for money or no... Rainbow Dash was rather glad to be done with them.

But... now... now she really didn't know what to do. All her life she'd dedicated herself to her dream of being a Wonderbolt... and now that was gone. Scotaloo was getting reconnected with her parents and didn't really have any time for her anymore. She didn't even have her weather coordinator job to fall back on anymore, seeing how the weather of this world can't be controlled. The elements of harmony were useless now and being a dropout hadn't helped her job prospects... and even the rest of the girls seemed to have their own problems and were drifting apart... she just... she just didn't know what to do anymore.

In any case, she then invited Twilight to a mass-funeral later that week. Apparently most of Fluttershy's pets after she was forced to release them when she couldn't afford to feed them anymore. Hadn't been able to adapt to a world where they weren't taken care of by pony's. Which included Angel Bunny thanks to a eagle flying down and carrying the bunny off to feed it's young.

Twilight is torn, despite her issues with the others. She didn't feel comfortable just abandoning Fluttershy during a difficult time. Of course... if she went there the others would be there as well... and she wasn't sure she could handle that. True, Rainbow promised to keep the others off of her if she came... but still.

In any case, seeing how Dipper is here. Twilight is asking for advice on whether or not she should go or not.

"Well it is a funeral so there is paying your respect. But of course that is if you actually feel that close to the ones who are holding it. If you decide to go or not is up to you but, I'll come with you if you go and back you if you don't," Dipper said.

Twilight thanks Dipper for his advice and support and they embrace each other in a hug. Then seeing that Mable was coming to them, an annoyed Twilight quickly makes herself scarce. She hadn't forgiven Mable for all she'd done and just didn't like her as she reminded her too much of her former friends attitude at the wedding. But she wouldn't fight or argue with her if she could avoid it, for Dipper's sake if nothing else.

"Dipper before, I go you should know that Wendy is going to the Summerween party that's happening at Tambry's house," Twilight said before running off.

Dipper... starts to have flashes...

Before he could organize or think about them properly, Mable greets him and he has to put on a smiley face. They have a little fun together with the decorations along with Soos who keeps playing with a talking skull. As Mable is having a good time... Dipper likes this... and wonders... why things couldn't just be like this? Why did things... need to get so complicated?

The standard 'your future is catering to a crazy cat lady Mable' pops up, and he shakes his head irritated.

Dipper who is annoyed and grumbling to himself. "Yeah, yeah. I can't be a kid forever. Everything changes. Roll with the punches. Life isn't fair, blah blah cliched grimdark moral. Fine, okay! I get it! Consider the fracking anvil dropped already!"

Which he says that last part loud enough for Mable to hear him.

"Huh?" Mable ask.

"Nothing, nevermind," Dipper said.

They go up to the front to purchase their goods.

The Sales Clerk sees Dipper as she scans his items. "Hey you're the kid who calmed down the lego-people after their freakout. And saved the town from all those crazy videogames! Your awesome!"

"Well... thanks... but it was a team effort! I never could have done it without my friends," Dipper said blushing at the kind of attention he's been getting.

"Well, regardless. Thank you! My sister got seriously hurt during that freakout and it would've only gotten worse without you. So take all your candy, on the house! And here's some extra!" the sales clerk said.

"Thanks," Dipper thanks her and leaves to go to the car.

"OH! Anything for me!?" Mable ask.

"Oh, I got something for you," the sales clerk said before she decks her in the face. "THAT was from my sister, little Ms. Dulpo!"

Mable groans and rubs her face. "...I recognize her handwriting..."

Without another word, Mable just runs to the car as quickly as possible.

The last week had been rather rough for Mable, most of the people who came for the mailbox were people who had terminal family members or missing family members. Some hearing about the mailbox in the few hours that it was known had sold EVERYTHING to come to Gravity Falls from where they came from. With some coming from other countries to do so, some only learning about the mailbox going away only after they already spent or sold their things for the trip to the United States. And now they didn't have enough money to leave... this left a large number of sympathetic people, angry at her and all left stewing in one place.

And then the whole 'Dulpo incident' only made the people in Gravity Falls further annoyed at her.

And of course Dipper was being hailed more and more as a hero.

This reversal of fortunes, left Mable unsure what to do. So she does what she always does... she ignores everything bad and focuses only on the positive! Tonight she and her brother would go trick or treating!

!

Talos 2 -

Jenny carrying a box of scraps that was all that was left of Killgore and Pesterbot made her way to the recycler. Opening the bin compartment where the items to be recycle goes, she pours the contents of the box into it. Then she turns around to the eyebot camera that's been following her and filming her. She gives a wave as she turns on the recycler and the remains of the two robots was transformed into mineral and synthetic materials that were deposit into the other bin on the right side of the machine.

"And that's how to use a recycler to make sure any evil robots won't be coming back by someone putting them back together," Jenny explains to her viewers on her youtube page.

"Or somehow they're able to pull themselves back together again," said Sheldon popping up from the side.

"Can you believe that back in our hometown of Tremorton that the people there found Killgore so cute that even as he went and rebuilt Armagedroid. They still let Killgore do what he likes. I'm sure glad that we don't live there anymore," Jenny said.

"Hey we got a video call," Sheldon said using his upgraded smart phone to project a holo screen.

The screen showing is Brad. "Jenny how could you do that to Killgore."

"Easy he was already smash and instead of repairing him so that he can do more harm. As I like to point out that he and Pesterbot killed many Lego people and sapient bugs. I'm just making sure these killer robots won't be returning to do it again," Jenny said.

"But they're so cute," Brad cries out.

"Brad do you have anything else to say or just cry over a dumb toy robot that has killed people?" Jenny ask.

"Can you come back to Tremorton and be our hero again?" Brad ask.

"Why? Mom Wakeman went and built XJ-10 to handle that," Jenny said thinking about her new sister that mom Wakeman created to replace her after she left. Which she remembers seeing the blueprints of when everyone thought that she was evil, which Sheldon was the only one who didn't lose faith in her.

"It's not the same XJ-10 isn't a teenager she's a woman with no time to hang out or do anything like we use to do. She's all business and gives out tickets and misdemeanor, or arrest people as she's part of the police department. She gave me and Tuck tickets for interfering with police business when we tried to help," Brad said.

"So first you insult me because I got rid of the remains of robots who killed living beings and you care more about how cute they are then the lives they took. And just expect me to go back to being the hero of Tremorton when it's was made clear that no matter what the people there will never be grateful for what, I do?" Jenny ask.

"Yes," Brad said with a straight face.

"People this is what it's like living in a Uselessvile," Jenny said turning to the camera.

"What do you mean?" Brad ask clueless.

"How about if something went and destroy Tremorton and killed people with Tuck being one of those killed. And I wouldn't let you do anything to that thing because its cute to me?" Jenny ask.

"You'll be a monster," Brad said.

"And you don't see anything that's like the example I just gave you with what Killgore and Pestorbot did?" Jenny ask.

"Hey...," Brad said getting it and not liking what Jenny is telling him about himself.

"It only mattered to you after it became personal didn't it. Well guess what, unlike back in our old world. I'm not following that kind of mindset anymore. Or keep helping people who no matter what will never do anything to deserve it," Jenny said turning off the connection with her old friend. (2)

!

Las Vegas -

Inside Lucky 38 hotel and casino Mr. House is doing business with GAIA Prime. The company she started had quickly became very big, thanks to deals with other companies like his and Membrane who deals with advance technology. The latest project is improving on the machine animals that create blaze which is being used as fuel instead of oil. Which are also used for labor or for terraforming projects to make wastelands into fertile fields.

With only pieces of his world coming to this new world, Mr. House took action as others were still trying to get back up. Using his small factory that he had underneath his casino which was mostly to repair and built new robots for the casino. He used it to make robots and selling them to get his name out there. Soon with his robots who switched to non radioactive fuel, became a common sight around the country. He didn't stop there as he cherry picked technology here and there from the many different worlds to improve on his own robots.

Learning from what happen in the Horizon Zero Dawn world, he made sure all of his robots had a way to be shut off. His robots are also thanks to how old tech they are with them using things like vacuum tubes to run their systems. Made them all but impossible to be infected by a virus as they didn't had any microchips in them and Mr. House kept it that way. With them the only robots that could be launch into areas that have that rouge A.I. going around and infecting machines.

Not to say he hasn't been improving on his robot designs using the technologies that he has managed to gather. Mostly in improving on their cooling systems, his robots did had a problem in too much heat being built up in them especially the Sentrybots. They needed to expose their fuel rods to vent out the heat before they overheat and blew up. Now with better ventilation and coolant being used, his robots are running better then ever.

Of course there is his plans on using the designs of the XJ sisters but Wakeman has the patent rights to them. Mr. House had been planning on the war happening in his world and had everything planned out, till the merge happen and put an end to everything that he's been planning. But now in this new world he's began making new plans and from what he has managed to gathered, like how during that time travel trip that happen in Gravity Falls. Far in the future XJ-1 who is using her sister's XJ-9's old body is still around. And Mr. House is now making plans so that he'll be around just as long. After all with the merge happening and no longer a war on the horizon he has plenty of time to improve on his life extension pod.

!

Gravity Falls -

"There's no way I'm going trick or treating." says Dipper having flopped on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Finally Alone, Dipper had reorganized his thoughts and flashes... and once more groaned over the stupidity of his 'other self'.

"Again! Why didn't my future self just TELL Wendy he was being hunted by a monster?! She totally would have believed AND helped him! It certainly would've been smarter then DUMPING ALL OUR CANDY! GAH! IDIOT!" Dipper said talking to himself and was so glad he wasn't THAT moron... anymore...

In any case Dipper thought things over. He wouldn't throw out the loser candy this time or be mean to random trick-or treaters- seriously, what had his other self been thinking? Wendy wasn't even around to be impressed! Not to mention she'd think he was being a jerk for doing that!

Just be safe though, he also sent a text to the Jenny's to be on the look-out for the Trickster and put eye's on Mable. But to his surprise, he saw there was no need! Not only did the XJ's do extensive research on mythological entities and had a strict policy of 'treat as real and dangerous until proven otherwise'... but... surprisingly they also had a patrol route that went over the shack and right through Mable's trick or treater route! They even had a surplus of Candy to buy off the Trickster if necessary (Dipper can't help but sneer at the Memory Mable who mocks alternate Dipper's suggestion of skipping 'tirck-or-treat' and just buying it... like a SANE person.) Little weird and coincidental... but he wasn't going to complain.

...that just left... Mable...

Dipper sighs, Okay. He'll admit, lying was the wrong way to go about it... but did Mable have to be so clingy about it?

Yes, AGAIN, his sickness was fake and lying was bad... but would it really have been so terrible for her to go without him and do her own thing?

Dipper never saw the black smoke tendrils spreading stealthily through the room... and into his ears...

In fact... the more he thought about it...

Summerween WASN'T Halloween, which means they'd have a second chance to trick or treat in fall! Seriously, take a chill pill and wait a couple of months Mable!

And who said 13 was the cut-off point for stopping trick-or-treating? He'd seen plenty of teenage trick-or treaters! And as long as you came to the door in a costume and said 'trick-or-treat'... who was really going to stop you? You could probably do it up to your twenties if you were smart about it! They had plenty more years of trick-or-treating ahead! Again, take a chill pill Mable!

The more Dipper thought about it (and the more invisible black smoke entered his ears), the angrier he got.

"Say 'I don't have enough Summerween spirit'?! I was going to a SUMMERWEEN party! How is that not showing spirit!" Dipper said to himself.

Dipper rolls his increasingly erratic eye's. "Oh, what am I saying? All that matters to her is what SHE wants to do! So what then? When were doing what MABLE wants and having fun HER way. It's a happy 'family sticks together no matter what' Aesop... but when I want to do what I want and have fun MY way... I'm being selfish? Is that it!?"

More and more smoke enters him...

Dipper starts to shake with rage. "She's unbelievable- I've been celebrating Halloween with her, doing things HER way, wearing HER costumes for 12 years! But she won't let me have ONE Halloween Knock-off holiday to myself? To spend time with someone who I might not see again after this Summer is over? ...2 weeks after I- In another universe- sacrificed my chance at her to give you, your dang pig no less! ...AND I'M THE SELFISH ONE!?"

Dipper growled. "I OUGHT TO POP HER FAT HEAD LIKE-"

Suddenly Dipper's eye's pop open in shock.

"Whoa! What am I saying!?" Dipper said now very shocked and confused, he tries to calm himself down.

!

Outside window -

"Okay, went too far there! Back up! Back up! Abort!" Slendermand said causing all the smoke left Dipper and retreated back into him.

!

Inside -

Now calm, if a bit disoriented... Dipper lies back on the bed to reflect. He'd made up his mind... he was going to be his OWN person... he was going to celebrate Summerween. HIS way and Mable ...well, he was sure Mable would have fun without him... more importantly... she'd be better for it.

But how to go about it? Lying to her was clearly out... and if he just told the truth... he was honest enough with himself to admit that the moment she sobbed and guilt-tripped him he'd fold like a matchbox and do whatever she wanted! So where did that leave him? No matter how he thought of talking to Mable...

And then it hit him... a solution so simple, his alternate self would've weeped and cursed himself for not thinking of it himself.

!

Later -

Mable, dressed as a jar of jam burst into the room carrying a matching Peanut Butter suite. "Hey, Bro-Bro! You ready to reclaim our throne as king and Queen of Halloween!?"

...and then she realizes he's not there...

"Dipper? Where are you?" Mable asked looking around confused.

Then she finds a note on the bed.

**'Dear Mable; Went out to party with my friends. Hope you have a fun night! We'll knock em dead the REAL Halloween though, just you wait! Love you, Dipper.**

Mable... felt a stab in her heart...

"He... he doesn't want to be with me? For Summerween?: Mable said as her lip's starts to quiver as a tear goes down her face.

Slenderman who is invisible to her, puts a glass under her face to catch the tear drop, he then drinks it satisfied. "Ah! Refreshing as it is soul-crushing..."

!

In Town -

Dipper was amazed, he knew that a post-merge Halloween-like celebration would be something to see... but this was something else. Seeing how only Gravity Falls celebrates Summerween, Sunset seeing dollar signs has setup a Summerween fair which already gotten a crowd to come. The Ed boys had come along with many other kids from Peachcreak to enjoy Summerween. They're not alone as there are the kids from the summer camp running around, along with people from the Candy Kingdom, the Maw, and Equestria.

There are even people from out of state who came all the way to Gravity Falls to experience Summerween, like Sam and Max who came with their new adopted son Issac. With her mother being treated for the voices in her head, Sam and Max took it on themselves to look after Issac. With the help of the Greek they got though all the red tape, at least that's what they claim and sticking to their story. And hearing about Summerween thanks to Sunset's using all forms of entertainment to spread the news, Sam and Max drove to Gravity Falls to enjoy themselves with their new son. With so many people coming for the hoilday, Sunset has also called in many other entertainment to make Summerween a smashing party.

Speaking of which Sunset is walking around town enjoying the party she had setup. She's dress up as a Scottish warrior princess, wearing armor and carrying around a spear she had picked up from the castle. Both her parents were also dressed up as a warrior king and queen. Then there are her sisters who are all dressed up and all carrying a weapon.

Applebloom was selling special breeds of semi-sentient defense plants. They were originally made by 'Crazy Dave', who used them to fight zombies of all the nutty things. After the merge, all the zombies were easily wiped out by the various militaries of the world. Dave, no longer able to afford his hobbies and research was forced to look for investors. (3)

Most saw his plants as more luxury items then anything and didn't go for it. Applebloom however, saw potential in them as domestic security. With all these rouge A.I. attacking cities, people would be clamoring for something to keep their homes well protected! True, the plants weren't much good against the bigger machines, but they could hold their own against the smaller ones.

Naturally, Applebloom had been ignored by her family about this... until she got control of the farm that is. She immediately bought 50% stake in Dave's company and now they were selling like hot cakes all over the world. But that was small potato's compared to her idea to sell them as Summerween decorations! What better way to celebrate Summerween then a front yard filled with monster plants scaring the crap out of their neighbors?

True, there was the problem of what people would do with that much plants on their lawn AFTER the holiday was over. But that wasn't Applebloom's problem, her 'no refund' policy made sure of that. And that people already brought things that they setup for a holiday and couldn't be used till it came again next year.

'Well, Stan is certainly making his mark on the world with teaching all these future 'businessmen', if nothing else...' Dipper thought to himself.

Dipper then looked over to another interesting sight; a monster that stank and held his eye's in his hands, a black and white whip-like monster, and one that looked like a freaky red bunny.

Icaus, Krum and Oblina were from a world where monsters ate garbage and lived to terrify humans. Since the merge, they no longer were able to hide, humans being more competent in this world, for one thing, but that was fine. They use to have to scare humans because without humans fearing them, they would just disappear which in this world they didn't have to do anymore. They were hired out to parties, pranks, amusement parks, holidays, etc. And were gleefully paid wages in garbage and toenails! Simultaneously making many of the monsters rich AND solving the world garbage problem! They even cleaned all the oil-spills in record time! It was win-win!

Another pleasant surprise were the monsters of the 'Monster Inc' world walking around. After the merge, there an initial panic in their community of a 'human Pandemic'. But with the help of the SCP and some brave Monster volunteers like Mike and Monster INC CEO Scully... they were able to prove the humans of this world weren't toxic. Now they went around making humans laugh and selling they're laugh energy to the whole world.

Of course, today they were clearly making an exception and going back to their old ways for just one night. They were even nice enough to give their old scream-powers tech to the other monster group to make their business even more lucrative!

And then of course... THAT song...

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Friendly ghosts wafted through the air...

**Come with us and you will see**

**This our town of Summerween**

Skeletons were teaching people how to do the skeleton dance...

**This is Summerween, this is Summerween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

Pumpkins were shot threw the air and exploded as target practice...with fireworks!

**This is Summerween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Summerween**

The Scary Godmother was chaperoning young Trick or treaters...

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Indeed, Mattress stores were selling special 'monster under your bed' varieties...

**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

...the carpenter store was doing something similar...

**This is Summerween, this is Summerween, Summerween! Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!**

A pea-shooter and a potato-mine plant scared ANOTHER T.P. prankster away, much to the homeowners amusement...

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

Sam and Max were currently teaching their adopted son Issac how to shoot pennies off a dead mimes face...

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Sang a two-face mayor...

**'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!**

Out pounced a werewolf, a ooze tuxedo guy and tentacle creeper...

**This is Summerween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud was showing off his 'Halloween tree' to weary travelers...

**Aren't you scared?**

**Well, that's just fine**

Sang some witches as they flew past using hoverbikes which are much more comfortble then brooms.

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

They flew past a walking, singing hangmans tree with hanging skeletons in his branches-

**Everybody scream, everybody scream!**

-The hanged skeletons take it from there.

**In our town of Summerween**

A freaky clown popped out of nowhere riding on a unicycle -

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

-He rips off his face and disappears in a flash of smoke...

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Sang the wind as it blew past...

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

What many assumed was a crazed specter on the moon... was actually clever bat-choreography by Marceline...

**This is Summerween, this is Summerween**

**Summerween! Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!**

**Summerween! Summerween!**

The three monster friends alternate from scaring people, eating garbage and clinking their expired milk glasses together in celebration...

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

Sang Corpse Kid and Bat-Boy

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Summerween**

Sang Corpse kids loving parents as they lead him along...

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

'Two... faced... Mayor... ah! Okay, I get it now... clever...' Dipper thought to himself.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

Several Halloween town monsters wheeled in a mysterious scarecrow towards a fountain...

**This is Summerween, everybody scream!**

**Won't you please make way for a very special guy**

The scarecrow suddenly burst into flames and danced and flailed about.

**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**

The scarecrow breathed a huge column of fire...

**This is Summerween, this is Summerween**

**Summerween! Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!**

It then jumped into the fountain... everyone seemed to hold their breath... then a couple of kids began to sing...

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

And like magic, Skeleton Jack- the Pumpkin King himself! -rose from the inky depths of the fountain while everyone sung him praises!

**La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la- WOOO!**

Everyone applauded, including Dipper. Dipper couldn't help but notice that although the other major holidays had an abundance of Holiday leaders... but Halloween had so few?

In any case Dipper continued his walk to Tambry's house. The Summerween party still going on as he goes to a more privet party. Dipper still thought Tambry VERY lucky that Wendy was giving her a second chance.

After Wendy saved her from Thrax, Tambry came up to her in person and pleaded for them to be friends again. Up to that point she'd been only pleading through her with texts, for her to do it in person was so out of character that it stunned even Wendy. Now while Wendy could easily drop the likes of Lee, Nate and Robbie out of her life. Thompson and Tambry... well, that had been different.

Thompson had NEVER been their friend... more jester, money lender or chauffeur. Wendy was so ashamed of herself when she realized this... she had a LONG, painful talk with him when she got the chance... they weren't friends (you can't lose what you never had)... but they ended on good terms. And Thompson was the better for it! Last Dipper heard, he broke all other ties with the group and was now dating Lollipop girl...

Anyway, in Tambry's case... they'd been friends since they were kids... which made her betrayal hurt even more. Tambry was willing to do ANYTHING to fix their friendship. Wendy, half-joking. Asked she give up on technology for a YEAR... and was dumbstruck when she agreed. Which was alot better then what one of Wendy's aunts had suggested for Tambry to do, kissing and... having... It just had both Wendy and Tambry red faced at what that kind of making up detailed. She asked Dipper to ask Dib to keep track of her through her online account... and she was surprisingly keeping her word... and a bunch withdrawal symptoms... but mostly her word.

Touched by her commitment to fix things between them, Wendy decided to throw her a bone and come to her party. She hadn't flat-out forgiven her yet... but it was a start. And it's better then how her aunts had suggested in how they should make up.

Dipper reached the house, the party was in full swing...

"Hey Dipper!" a voice called out to him.

Dipper turned around... and was stunned. Wendy was a wolf girl- a furry-bikini clad, claw glove-laden, fanged and marker whiskered WOLF girl.

Suddenly fingers were snapping in front of his face.

"Hey don-Juan! There are other girls here too!" said an amused if slightly annoyed voice.

Dipper's eyes was finally torn away from a now giggling Wendy. And sure enough, the other two girls in his life were there. Pacifica, dressed as a Greek gorgon, complete with a toga. And Twilight...

"Starswirl the bearded!" Dipper said.

"YES! Thank you! Everyone's been just calling me a bearded monk!" Twilight said.

Dipper just shakes his head. "Seriously? How could they not get this? It's so obvious!"

Which Pacifica just looks confused at Dipper. "Really? How is that obvious?"

Dipper gives her a strange look, then points to Twilight. "Those patterns on the cloak are indicative of ancient Neighipt silk, specifically of Queen Leopatra's reign and only 17 were commissioned before she was assassinated by the Assp imperium. Add in the blueberry bells of the Coltic highlands on her hat and Starswirls signature beard, who else is she going to be?"

"Yes! Thank you! Why was that so hard for everyone to get?" said Twilight.

Wendy and Pacifica just look at the two laughing nerds in disbelief.

Pacifica leans over to whisper to Twilight. "Marry him."

"Wha?" Twilight ask blushing then shakes her head of it and quickly changes the topic. "Anyway! Dipper, where's your costume!?"

"Wha?" Dipper said and then he remembered, that NO. He wasn't wearing a costume. Worse, Wendy was wearing a costume too! A GREAT costume at that!

Dipper trying hard not to show he was panicking. "Uh...one second! I'll have it on in a jiff!"

He ran to the restroom, cursing himself. He smacks his head and calls himself an idiot. He bumps into an annoyed Robbie but still runs into the bathroom.

He frantically searches through his backpack for something, ANYTHING he could make a make-shift costume out of- gah! Nothing but the journal, potions, tools, spare loincloth...

Dipper's eye's widen at that last thing... but no, shirely he wasn't THAT desperate.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on the door and Dipper, remembering he forgot to lock the door. In his blind panic, decided just to go for it! He almost rips off all his clothes and flings on the loincloth and runs out just as the door opens and Robbie enters.

The girls take Dipper in with a smirk as he comes to them hot, sweaty, panting and wearing nothing but a loincloth.

Wendy trying hard not to laugh. "Uh... little cold for that get-up, isn't it Dipper?"

Dipper trying very hard to ignore the cold, brisk breeze that was making him shiver. "What? No, it's all good!"

Pacifica smirks seeing how cold he is. "You totally didn't bring a costume and you improvised at the last second to impress Wendy, didn't you?"

"Yes," Dipper said hanging his head in defeat.

The girls laugh.

"Oh, Dipper. What, you think blindly copying me is going to get me to like you more?" Wendy smirks.

"No...I guess not," Dipper said. Suddenly, his other selves stupidity didn't seem that unlikely... he'd have to look out for that in the future... he was starting to think there's something to the 'love makes you stupid' trope...

"Okay, go get dressed wild boy," Wendy said.

"Yeah, your LITTLE friend is almost visible," Pacifica said.

Wendy and Pacifica give Dipper a playful slap on the rear as he walks by. Twilight tries to do similar with her horn, but this just causes a painful yelp and her hasty apology.

Wendy smirks, she truthfully wasn't one for costumes... but after the fight as a giant wolf and all those dreams. This costume just spoke to her for some reason... and Dipper... DANG! That boy was really coming along on his own! All the baby fat was gone and starting to develop a bit of a six-pa-

Wendy blushes, suddenly VERY self-aware of how little she was wearing...

'Okay...maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all...' Wendy thought to herself.

But this thought was quickly banished from her mind as a still loincloth-clad Dipper was now back-

"Let me guess; your clothes weren't where you left them in your blind panic and you think they got stolen?" Pacifica said.

"Yeah...," Dipper said sighing then shakes his head. "You know what? I don't care! I'm not going to let this ruin my night! I'm my own person, celebrating Summerween MY way, with MY best friends! And I'm going to make the best of this!"

Wendy smiles. "Good for you Dipper!"

"Trust me man, count your blessings. It could always be worse," a voice said.

They all turned around... and burst out laughing.

Lincoln enters Tambry's home wearing a pink princess dress complete with pointed, tasseled hat. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I lost a bet with the girls, so you might as well enjoy it."

Ronnie who is dressed as a barbarian warrior, laughs as she grabs him and lifts him up like luggage. "YEAH! We're the heroes. I'm the barbarian warrior and Lame-o is the princess were going to plunder and ravish!"

Six who is still wearing her yellow raincoat but made up to look like a rouge. "And I'm the rogue."

"Are you guys going to the stage show later?" Lincoln ask.

"What stage show?" Dipper ask.

"Oh, I got Sunset to book some entertainment of a musical group, I found online," Tambry said making herself known. She's dressed up as one of those kids from the 'Hunger Games', with a bow and arrow set. Working at the summer camp got her to learn how to use a bow from Huntress Wizard.

"Really?" Wendy ask.

"Well, throwing a party at home with some friends is one thing, but it's not like my parents would cough up the cash to hire entertainment. So I emailed Sunset about this group, I found out about from the swamps of the south and brought them here to put on a show for Summerween," Tambry explains.

"So we're going to leave your house to go to the stage show?" Wendy said.

"Yeah," Tambry said pointing to her parents who are dress up and partying with their own friends. "Besides my parents brought their friends to the party as well."

"By the way Wendy where are your family?" Dipper ask.

"My dad is out with my brothers. My mom is with my aunts showing Morrigan and Lilith a good Summerween party time," Wendy said.

"I can't believe your aunts wanted us to join them," Tambry said blushing.

"Yeah, I know," Wendy said blushing as well.

"But, you know we could join them and...," Tambry was saying but was cut off by Wendy.

"You really want to do that instead of giving up using your phone?" Wendy ask conflicted.

"If you're into it," Tambry said blushing deeper.

"Come on let's leave these two," Twilight said as she lifts the kids with her powers and going out the door.

Once outside Tambry's house she lets them go.

"Hey look," Pacifica said pointing to Wreck-It-Ralph walking down the street with those candy racers.

"Hi Dipper. Good to see you," Ralph said waving to Dipper's group. "We're heading to the show!"

"Come on let's go," Twilight said leading the group of kids following Ralph's group.

!

At the stage show -

The front of the stage had a large crowd all waiting for the show to start and more coming in. There are also many food and drink stands selling to the crowd as well as other stands. All of which been paid for by Sunset who is looking at the amount of money she's going to be making from this party. The money she already made from sales before Summerween already made back the money she invested already. (4)

"I'm sorry, what is this?" Sunset ask laughing.

Marco and Star had turned up naked save for some leaves covering their privates.

"Uh... were Adam and Eve! What's more old school then the first couple? Marco blushes and chuckles nervously as Star hides behind him.

Sunset just looks at him skeptically. "Star tricked you into going skinny dipping- again. And Janna stole your clothes- again. Didn't she?"

Marco sighs in resigned defeat. "Yeah..."

"Well, there aren't any spare clothes left, my sisters had a mud wrestling match, don't ask. But maybe I can get you by a sweater so you two at least be warm... just don't go bobbing for APPLES," Sunset says that last part teasingly.

Dipper and the others just laugh at this sight.

"Wow, gotta say. Suddenly, wearing a nothing but a loincloth doesn't seem like the worst thing in the world," Dipper said.

"I agree," Pacifica said as she playfully starts to undo the knot holding his loincloth up, before he smacks her hand away annoyed. But she just smirks and gives him a teasing wink that causes him to blush.

"Hey check out that," Wendy pointed to the fully operational power loader straight out of the Alien films.

"Hey it's Norbert and Daggett!" Twilight shouted it seeing the two beaver brothers riding on the shoulders of the power loader. Both of them dress like the facehuggers.

"Hey Twilight," Daggett said waving to her on top of the power loader.

The power loader turn around revealing the one controling the suit is Stump.

"Stump?" Twilight ask.

"Yeah isn't it cool? Stump made this power loader so that we'll be a shoe in for the best theme costume group," Norbert said.

"I wouldn't count on that," Sakura said who is with the rest of the Street Fighter cast.

"You guys aren't in costume so you guys can't enter," Daggett taunted.

"Sorry he's right you all are just dress as yourselves so you're not in costume," Sunset said.

"...," Stump said.

"Switch out clothes with another fighter game?" Ken ask.

"Or better yet with the oppersite sex. So the female fighters wear the guys and the other way," Ronnie said causing many to laugh at the idea.

"While funny it would have my outfit be all stretched out or rip," Cammy said.

"Or just be me trying to wear your clothes," Pacifica said pointing to Rose.

"We would need to find people who are the same body shape and height as us for the outfit switch to work," Ken said.

"Well too bad none of you thought of that before, cause we're going to win," Daggett taunted.

"...," Stump said to Dipper.

"Yes?" Dipper said walking up to Stump.

"...," Stump said.

"You got it?" Dipper ask.

"...," Stump said as a compartment open in the suit and out pops a Pip-boy like device.

"Ok it has only has 5 shots before it needs to recharge for about a minute. And besides the custom job you did on it, this pip-boy is just like any other pip-boy," Dipper said.

"Going for the retro look?" Pacifica ask.

"Yeah, I gave Stump something, I picked up and in exchange Stump made this for me with some future upgrades for it later," Dipper said.

After the whole time travel thing with him and the young 7 each having a time tape. He gave his to Stump to study and hopes that he'll figure out a way to get back to that car crash. So far Stump has made little gain in his research of the time tape. But using what he learned and using a pip-boy, Stump made it to be able to fire a bolt of energy that would slow anything that's hit by the bolt. But it only last for 5 seconds and can only be used 5 times before the pip-boy needs to recharge its energy level. That takes about a mintue and 5 minutes if it overheats. Stump did say it's a prototype and he's still working on the finish desgin.

!

Backstage -

The entertainment for the evening was making last minute preparations as the crew set things up. Taking things down from the number of trucks or RVs and trailers that made up the convoy that rolled into town. The group had been called in to play for Summerween in the only town that holds it. They group had been touring around the south making themselves a name when they were suddenly booked for the event in Gravity Falls. It was a long trip but the money was good and it help to spread the name of the Voodoo Masters.

Baron Samdei had a... interesting year. First he found himself ripped from his home and thrown into a strange land. Striped of his powers and almost mortal like many other gods, demons and others of the likes. Fortunately, he sensed two true practitioners of the voodoo arts and had used what little power he had to draw them to him. (5)

Dr. Facilier once wheeled and dealed in the dark forces of an alternate version of 1920's New Orleans. His dealings finally caught up with him and his 'master's' called in his debts. But then a faceless entity paid his debt, freed him, gave him a bit of his power back (mostly his shadow), opened a doorway to this new world and gave him directions to find Samdei.

Shortly after a 'Mr. Sunshine' found them. A sociopath drug lord enforcer and Voodoo practitioner. He was once was a powerful second in command of the Sons of Samdei gang. However his organization was attacked by the Third Street Saints. During this war, he pumped with bullets and had his head chopped up and his head thrown into a meat processor.

Unfortunately for all sane law-abiding citizens, his power over voodoo allowed his soul to stay tethered to his earthly remains long enough for his most fanatical men to find him, gather up his remains and rush him to a secret den of Voodoo. Through ritualistic mysticism and esoteric surgeries, his body was restored and Mr. Sunshine lived once more.

However, by the time he was able to walk around again. His boss 'The General' was killed and the Sons of Samdei were crushed beyond all hope of revival. Left with no option, Mr. Sunshine took the few remaining Samdei gangsters and went into hiding... until the merge turned their world upside-down.

They both offered their services to him. Facilier provided leadership, financial logistics and strategy.

While Mr Sunshine provided fanaticism, manpower and BLOOD.

Indeed, while many of his fellow deities were either floundering or dead... his full power was nearly restored. And with said power he was able to grant his boons in 'borrowed magic' (one of the few magics still allowed in this world). But the rule with voodoo is that the user still can't conjure a thing for themselves was still in effect. But people have been turning to him to grant them magical powers, some being former magic users. Not to mention the potions and powders they sell works, even if sometimes it's becareful what you wish for is the result. Of course for legal reasons and to have an FDA seal of approval, all the stuff they sell has instructions in how to use them and if not followed is the fault of the buyer.

Facilier's scheme for a 'comeback tour' was a very profitable cover for their true plan... Baron Samdei didn't know what his followers did behind the scenes... And he was not sure he wanted to know to be honest, but the SHEER amount of blood sacrifices had greatly restored him almost to his former glory. The shows they put on help spread the word of voodoo magic. He even visited a zebra who lives in the nearby Everfree Forest who creates potions herself that's like voodoo. And he granted her true voodoo magic so that he has a new follower from the talking pony world.

Other henchmen that had gathered around him were:

The Great Fusilli, a talking alligator with a flair for Drama. It was his truck with a built in stage they used to tour the country.

Croco a talking purple crocodile who wears a red tophat. He was already with Fusilli and handles the accounting for the shows and payroll. He also the one who hires the local workcrew whenever they go into a new place, and the one who got the two Mr. Handy robots to help as the roadies for the show and cleaning the convoy cars. He was very surprise when his old foe Mario and his friends came to life from a videogame in Gravity Falls.

Grimm a misanthropic, sadistic and sociopathic dwarf. He despised 'uplifting and sweet' stories and loved to twist and distort them into darker satires of themselves. As his powers let him jump from world to world, he didn't come during the merge but rather AFTER. His curiosity peaked, he's hitched a ride with their group to see what will come of this 'tangled mess of a reality'. His shtick is taking old stories of pre-merge life and twisting them darker versions for the amusement of the crowd.

Origami a french thief who once had an artifact that allowed him to turn into weaponized paper. After the merge it became useless, but through doing services to Samdei he eventually gained enough boons to regain his powers. He works his paper magic as an act and sometimes with Grimm.

Max a 10ft tall giant of a man. They found him crashing from the sky on a deflated balloon of a child actress. He used to work for a sociopath child actress named Darla Dimple.

Bloody Mary her worlds version of the psychotic bloody Mary. Like most of her kind, she lost a good deal of her power coming here. But with the body count she was wracking up in Samdei's name, it was allowing him to grant her more and more boons of borrowed magic... soon... the world would know the twisted madness of Bloody Mary once more.

Odlulu a pre-teen girl that they picked up on the road. She always sports a yellow baseball cap with black stripes and glasses with angular black frames, as well as shoulder-length black hair with a yellow streak. She wears a dress that consists of a long-sleeved top with black and yellow top, and an all-yellow skirt. Her outfit is completed by black socks with white cuffs that she wears up to her knees and blue shoes. She was part of her world's Worldwide Wanderers Society before the merge happen and she found herself all alone. They keep her around for her uncanny ability to find the shortest path to where they're going and finding useful items while she wanders around the places they put on shows. She also works the sound systems for the show.

Vivi who is a curvaceous, vampiric vixen with purple skin, with a Southern belle accent who once ran a "funeral salon". She use to work inside a castle of a brain in a jar trying to take over the world, before a repairman caused the whole thing to blow up. She survived and she was discovered by Odlulu when she was wondering around and came across the ruins of the castle and the coffin Vivi was trap in. Now she works as the makeup girl and has a pretty good singing voice too. As for blood she was delighted to know that she could just buy blood from any hospital and blood bank as there are plenty of vampires around now, with blood that are going to go bad being either sold or just given to them.

Then there are the frog bouncers. Lead by Max they're a group of 13 frogmen bouncers who use to work as security staff for a rock star chicken. Made up of Bucky, Squints, James, Bear, Frans, Samuel, Jerry, Vincent, Dick, Laurence, Kenny and Bob. They handle crowd control and other issues being the roadies when the two Mr. Handy's aren't around.

"Sound and light system is up and ready!" Odlulu shouted from her computer and sound systems. The two Mr. Handy's which Odlulu had named Dip and Chip are making sure all the lights are working.

"Right people, places! We're on in five minutes!" Dr. Facilier shouted as he uses a spelldrive to animate some Voodoo skeletons to take the other band member places while Vivi applies make-up to Baron Samdei, being helped by Max.

After the merge happen and magic going away, it was discovered that there is a work around to no more spell casting magic. By using a spelldrive, which is a mystical computer that can be used to cast spells. It uses "power points" to cast the spells, and each spell uses a different number of power points. The number of maximum power points a spelldrive can contain appears to be three. The user of a spelldrive does not need any specialized mystical knowledge to perform the spells, as the spelldrive does the casting itself.

Of course seeing how the spelldrive comes only from the world that Dib came from and how rare they were already. Getting ahold of one is hard and expensive, as they are very hard to make. Professor Membrane is the only one who makes them and how to recharge them is either buying a replacement cartridge, buying a recharger that slowly recharges the used magic over time by drawing magic from the surroundings or by going to a place where there is passive magic where it will do it on it's own. Or thanks to having a Voodoo god around, Baron Samdei is able to just recharge the spelldrive by casting his magic into it.

"Oui, Dr. Facilier," Max said as he uses powder puff on Samdei and Vivi makes sure the makeup is just right.

!

Elsewhere in Gravity Falls -

Mable, tried to psyche herself up and go out alone to trick or treat. Being Jelly without Peanut butter was too depressing. So instead she was going as 'Springy'! One of the reject mascots for the 2000 Olympics. Which is just her wearing a suit covered in springs.

Mable rings the doorbell and held out her bag. "Trick or treat!"

The old woman at door glares at Mable seeing who it is at her door. "I recognize you... your stupid gummy worms cost us the cure for cancer! My son is terminal you jackass!"

"Uh...," Mable said nervous.

"Who is it?" an old man inside the house asked.

"Mable Pines!" the old woman shouted out.

"Oh! I'll be right down!" the old man said.

He runs down and starts to punch Mable in the face, her spring suite causes her to bounce right into the fist... over... and over.

Suddenly XJ-1 flies down and stops this.

"Look I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it," XJ-1 said.

"Hey!" shouts Mable.

"But I can't let you do this. This is a grown adult beating a child after all," XJ-1 pointed out.

The elderly couple say nothing, the old woman spits on a handful of candy and throws it at Mable before going back inside and slamming the door. Mable wisely leaves it where it lies.

XJ-1 gave out a sigh and turns to Mable. "Look Mable, this is the 15th house I've had to divert from my patrol and save you. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. I need to escort you home so I can focus on looking for the Summerween Trickster."

"Trickster? That thing Soos was talking about?" Mable chuckles. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

XJ-1 gaps at her in disbelief. "I- You- Did you seriously- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

Mable blanches backward confused at the outburst. "...what?"

"Did you seriously just ask, 'You don't seriously believe that, do you?' To a ROBOT who last week saved your sorry butt from an onslaught of LIVING LEGO PEOPLE who somehow created a seemingly IMPOSSIBLE-TO-DESTROY-LIZARD... again. Out of LEGOS... during the PTSD episode YOU caused in the first place!?"

Mable was befuddled by how to respond to this. "Uh... yes?"

"Oh for the love of... Is there a RESET button in your head or something!? I feel like we've gone over this similar conversation with you a dozen times already!" XJ-1 said.

"Oh, come on! Is it so terrible I don't like to think about anything bad or boring and only like to focus on the good in life!?" Mable says with a hopeful smile.

"When it causes problems for other people? YES. YES, it is that terrible!" XJ-1 said as she takes a deep breath. Not because she needs air but to help her systems to cool down from all the heat she's building up. "Look Mable. We're not asking you to stop being YOU. Just for you to be more mindful of other people, to LISTEN to what other people have to say, to be more responsible."

"Responsible?" Mable said as she makes a raspberry noise. "Forget that! I'm freaking 12! I'm a kid, I-"

XJ-1 slams fist into ground, shutting her up. "NO. MABLE. There comes a point where that excuse doesn't cut it anymore! What, just because your a 'kid' that makes any horrible thing you do, okay? We're all just supposed to say 'let kids be kids' whenever your actions screw things up for the rest of us? You're not in a cartoon where you can do what you want and by the next episode everything is back to normal. That's how Spongebob and Patrick acted like, thinking nothing they do is wrong as long as they have fun no matter the cost to others. And look what happen to them. Spongebob is sealed in tank and has no contact at all with anyone thanks to the tubes that filters the water and feeds him. While Patrick was excuted with him only finally getting what he did was wrong when he was being excuted."

Mable whimpers. "But... I just wanted to have fun with my brother this summer! ...maybe find romance?"

"And there's nothing wrong with that... inherently... but even the best of intentions can go horribly wrong if you go about it poorly. You keep going about things the way you do, I GUARANTEE even Dipper will get sick of you! Take it from me Mable, being 'family' may seem like a right. But it can be taken from you as easily as being locked in the closet," XJ-1 said before she grows sad as bad memories of her childhood return, without another word, she grabs Mable and airlifts her home before she can protest further.

As she was flown home Mable thought to herself. 'Stupid robot, what dose she know? No one knows Dipper like me! He loves me! Things... might be weird right now... But that's just because of all those people who came here yelling at me!... He'd never stay mad at me! They'll see! Once things settle down, he'll forgive me like he ALWAYS does and things will be just like they used to be before we came to this stupid place! HOW did they get so many Terminal family member and abducted family member victims to get down here so quickly anyway? They came within hours of him finding that stupid mailbox for crying out loud!'

!

A some weeks back -

Slenderman whistles a certain tune as he fills up hundreds of envelopes with a special hypnotic powder that would make all the recipients head toward the general area of Gravity Falls at a certain day.

"Ain't I a sinker?" Mocked Slenderman.

!

Near Gravity Falls -

Deep in their lair, Grindelwald busied himself with his experiments. He was surrounded by many jars, filled with items of many worlds; a man made to eat food by a special tunning fork that only made him hungrier and thinner until he died of starvation or until he's made to stop. Already the tunning fork has been used to help people lose weight at a price of course. A caged small imp-like thing made of shadows with beady yellow eyes who if let out could put people's hearts out of their bodies. An Aztec Bloodstone that seemed to be bleeding on it's own. A Flask that had the power to suffocate a target victim by unscrewing the cap. A Sapphire Dragon covered in soot...

He'd discovered that the 'passive abilities still worked, wand-casting abilities don't, borrowed magic worked' rules, although good rules of thumb... didn't account for EVERY variable. Different types of magic from different realms with different rules, reacted differently to each other. And nowhere was that more obvious then Gravity Falls where things just got weird.

Looking at a computer screen Grindelwald, flips through live fees from cameras in several testing rooms. A Luchadore who'd had a magic glass eye inserted in his skull, was slowly restoring the flesh of a weird black puddle. That's kept in a sealed container.

A blue pikmin was being given a devil fruit according to the note that came with it inside the chest it was found inside of. The pikmin was still able to swim perfectly and keep the devil powers. It was still an easily squished idiot unfortunately. On a table are several strawberries to collect the power of the devil fruit incase the pikmin dies.

A quarter was being inserted into an alien called an Asari corpses mouth. The body was discovered inside of a small one person space ship that looked to be shot down and crash into the sea. They learn later of how she came from a future world setting and out in space there are bits and pieces of the world she came from that had just defeated alien robots called Reapers. A loved one from it's memories when alive appears in the room, the alien is then shot and has it's natural biotics harvested, then repeat. There are also other alien corpses that were waiting in the freezer for harvest, a wookie, a krogan and an ewok.

The Kakin Royal Family Seed Urn was still being tested with the first person it was used on. Being held in a cell to see what happens once the egg he swallowed hatches.

All the testing was to see what and how to use any magical item found. To be either be used as tools, sold to buyers or used to make the group more money. Using front companies or giving tools to people who give them their own cut of the profits, giving them the funding to group so that there be more then one source of funds. One of which Grindelwald came up with an idea to use to make the group money in the early days when he was first brought into the group. Thanks to him watching the news on the Middle-East and learning about how blaze was made.

There's a bio potato farm that uses a bag that's always full of potatoes to make more potatoes then they actually farm. The potatoes besides used for foodstuff, are being used as the raw material for a recycler to turn into organic materials that are used in a specially made fabrication machine. That is based on the system that the machine animals use to turn plant matter into blaze. Which is used to create blaze on the industrial scale which is now the main source of fuel. Already making large sums of money for the group and giving them a steady supply of fuel for their operations.

With blaze being a powerful bio-fuel that is plentiful and Eco-friendly and the Gaia Prime company mass producing fabrication machines made to produce blaze on the industrial scale. It caused oil prices to drop as demand for it as fuel fell with people turning to blaze. Not to mention after the merge happen the Middle-East became war torn with many different groups fighting to rule. And with oil not being the only fuel source anymore, the Middle-East being a big name on the world stage fell with the oil price, which for many of the oil rich countries made up more then half of their exports, with the on going wars quickly draining away their savings, many Middle-East countries went bankrupt.

Allow groups like theirs to come in and either steal, trade, or just buy what they need. With other countries having their own issues to deal with thanks to the merge, and how hostile they are to other countries in the first place. And oil which is the main reason why they're important in the first place gone, the Middle-East on the most part with some exceptions was left to fend for themselves. With the on going wars quickly draining away their remaining resources. Leaving the remaining government with less and less to offer in exchange for aid.

Grindelwald couldn't help but smile at that thought. Reminding him of what the magic world had become once their spell casting magic was gone and how low they went trying to regain it. That's when he was then called to the main room. In it Dr. Nimnul was working side-by-side with Professor Chromedome as they rebuilt and remade his old giant laser, with the help of a number of Mr. Handy's. As his employer Chairface Chippendale watches while drinking brandy from a wineglass.

Chairface Chipendale was once a powerful crime lord running the Triggermen on his own world before the merge. Although falling on hard times immediately after the merge as he and his men quickly found themselves like a fish out of water because of how things work in their new world. An argument was made and it was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

No longer retrained by the semi kid-friendly mindset of his world. That is more common then one would think and forced to reinvent himself after the merge rendered most of his assets worthless. Seeing how only his hideout and his men inside it came from their world. Chairface realized for the first time how him living with a chair for a face made no sense.

After a good deal of experimentation he realized that he unknowingly not only had the power to control chairs but also the ability to give them life! Let them breathe, hear, eat and see. Soon he was murdering hundreds of people at a time either by bludgeoning to death with hundreds of chairs or skewering them with chair shrapnel. Inspired by their boss the other members of the Triggermen became real villains as well.

Then Chairface experimented further. Using the same abilities that allowed him to function as a person and gave life to chairs. Turning them into sentries, guard dogs and even spies, as who'd think twice talking about sensitive information in front of a 'harmless' footstool after all? He was also having a bunch of giant-reinforced steel infused-custom chairs made to hopefully act as his enforcers soon. But he still has his loyal men who followed him even in the bad times after the merge happen.

Yep, in one year he'd become more powerful and more feared then he'd EVER been back home. And most of all he didn't had the Trick to show up and slam a building on top of him... again. Grindelwald and Killbane were seriously thinking of inviting Chairface to replace 'Darks'.

Grindelwald sighed, the whole, 'Marshal, Carter, and Darks' thing. Had started simply as code names to hide their identities and dealings from others back when their organization was getting started... but somehow... it evolved into their BRAND. The name 'Marshal, Carter, and Darks' was on the fast track on becoming a great criminal power!

They had the assets, the capital, manpower AND the magic. All they needed was 'street cred' in having their name known within certain circles of the rich and powerful. And cutting off some of the dead weight.

Hopefully, tonight would take care of the former... Voldermort may have been an idiot who was never able to conquer his own country never mind others... but credit where credit was due... The man understood the benefits of 'reputation'. Even at Grindelwalds peak he never got people to fear even saying his very name.

As for the later...

Well, Killbane was Marshal, he was Carter and Darks... was ANNOYING. True, they'd reached out to him in the beginning both out of necessity and practicality... and although he was still useful in making contacts. His constant whining and demands were starting to get on everyone nerves.

Still, just getting ride of him would cause too much trouble and they'd invested too much into their brand to just ruin it. Hopefully tonight Chairface would prove a worthwhile investment to replace Darks... or maybe Nimnul! Or even Chromedome... or someone... ANYONE. 'Darks' had to go, it was only a matter of time before Killbane just snapped and hang the consequences.

Speaking of Killbane...

"Alright, the 'gang' is getting restless how long before we get this up, running and blowing the Man in the Moon's sorry ass to kingdom come?" said Killbane. Which caused Nimnul to suddenly look nervous.

"Uh... actually sir... Grindelwald ordered me to forget that and convert the device to a tractor beam," Nimnul said as he quickly hides behind the beam.

"WHAT!?" Killbane growls snapping a nearby iron plate in two with his punch.

"Temper, temper. My good man. Their is no force on this planet- that we know of or can reliably control -that can destroy the Man in the Moon. There's also the fact that if we did manage to blow him to pieces, said pieces would rain down on us. The more feasible option is to 'distract' him long enough for this hallowed day to be over. Once Summerween is over and done with, any death or damage done to his pawns will be permanent and irreversible even for him and he'll have no choice but to accept our 'replacements' lest a mystic power vacuum destroy his beloved holidays for good...," Grindelwald explains unafraid and resolute. (6)

"And then we rake in the dough having our allies use their newly stolen power over all things holiday-related. To give bad luck to the various holiday related business we haven't invested in as well as good luck to the one's we HAVE invested in. Yeah, yeah. I was at the meeting when we discussed the dang plan," Killbane said and turns to the two cowering scientists.

"Remember you're blood pressure," Chairface said reminding Killbane to calm himself down.

"Okay... is it ready to INCAPACITATE the Man in Moon, then?" he stresses the incapacitate bit with irritation.

Chromedome begins to sweat bullets and cough nervously. "Well... we've successfully restored power to the Lunar Locket stolen from those Xialolin monks and we've equipped it to the beam, it's power enhanced a million fold! And so... factoring all that, in addition to having the element of surprise... while also factoring in the fact that the entities moon isn't as Malleable as the Monk's worlds moon as well as consideration we must give that the moon in question is constantly flickering in and out of reality-"

"Get to the point poindexter!" Killbane annoyed by the rambling and impatient. Causing Chromedome to gulp and sweat even more.

"We believe we can have the moon in complete control... for 10 seconds!" he says that last part quickly as he and Nimnul jump for cover.

"10 SECONDS!?" Killbane shouts as he destroys a steel girder by bending it.

Thanks to controlling the plasmids and vigors black market, Killbane has been able to strengthen his aging body back to it's prime and stronger then ever. After making sure what he's using is safe that is. Wouldn't do for him and his men who take the plasmids and vigors to become like those splicers in that underwater city. Nimnul and Chromedome were the ones who discovered that the drinkable plasmids is much safer then the needle type. Seeing how there weren't any splicers in that flying city, unless you drink a whole bunch of it at once that is. And drinking water down plasmids so that his body can get use to it little by little over a month has done wonders for Killbane. And why he's doing his best not to crush the two nerds. (7)

"10 seconds is all we'll need," Grindelwald said still calm, cool and collected.

"10 SECONDS!?" Killbane shouts as he throws a hapless Mr. Handy to its death.

Nimnul still shaking, he pops his head out from behind cover. "Uh... we could still do my idea."

Grindelwald not even bothering to look at him as he interrupts him and brings up a holo-screen. "We're NOT turning the moon to cheese to crash the stock-market on our terms Nimnul... that doesn't even make sense..."

"Actually, I looked over his data and it's actually not as unfeasible as it," Chromedome said sticking his head out and back again once Killbane snarls at him. "Eep! Never mind!"

Both scientists immediately hide again.

"My good man, I do believe your forgetting one rather BIG factor...," Grindewald smirks and shows him the holo-screen... Killbanes angry face morphs to confusion... then stunned understanding... then vicious triumph.

"You magnificent, mad bastard!" Killbane said looking to him with new found respect, then let's out a laugh and turns to the intercom. "Doris! Send something sparkly up! I'm in the mood to go nuts!"

"Uh... sir? This is Carl? From accounting?" the voice on the phone said.

"Fine! Back to work!" Killbane grumbles and tries to call Doris again. "Doris, wine!"

"Still me, sir...," Carl said.

"Oh, for the love of!" Killbane said as there was a reason he left technology concerns to Matt and the Deckers. "Stupid piece of junk!"

He dials again.

"That better not be you again Carl!" Killbane said.

"Uh... no sir, this is Sidney from HR," a female voice said.

While Killbane dealt with that, Grindelwald called forward their allies.

Oogie Boogie: a living sack of creepy crawlies with a gambling addiction. He longs to crush Sandy Claws and Jack Skelington!

Other Mother: Feeding off the love and adulation of others, this twisted creatures lures unwanted children, feeds on their life-force through their love, then twists the husks into dolls for her collection...

Fright Knight: This ghostly specter was once the ruler of Halloween in his realm and use to serve the Ghost King. He desires vengeance against Danny Phantom.

Evil Santa from the world of American Dad: This vengeful, sadistic tyrant was striped of his powers and banished from the North-pole by the other santas for his greed, wickedness and rewarding of the NAUGHTY... needless to say, with the Tricksters magic restoring him to full power he's here to settle the score.

Ko the face stealer: Like most spirits from Korra's realm, he lost everything after the Merge... with his powers now restored he wants mortals to remember to FEAR him once more!

All of them restored to full power through the Tricksters blessing (they had to agree to make 'loser candy' popular after this whole thing... completely stupid... but Grindelwald wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth here). It would only last until the first light of the day AFTER Summerween... but that be all the time they needed.

"Right, you all know what to do?" Grindelwald said.

"Don't worry buddy boy! We cause havoc, settle old scores, all the while drawing attention from and protecting good old 'Sammy' as he works his magic to crush all those do-gooder holiday leaders on the ass-end of the world!" Oogie said.

"Once their all dead, we'll absorb and share the holiday magic with each other! We'll divide holiday responsibilities among ourselves and any of your cronies if we have extra days available... for the record I call dibs on Valentine's day... (does cats cradle with a bunch of screaming paper dolls)... so many wayward hearts... so little time...," Other-Mother said.

"I don't see Professor Ludwig von Tökkentäkker anywhere...," Ko said.

"As he has more men then the rest of you, he felt it necessary to get them ready early. Rest assured, they'll be ready to be empowered and begin the assault when we begin...," Grindelwald said.

And then... he showed up...

Samhain the origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. When he reigned on Earth on Halloween night, people kept their children indoors. They wore masks to hide from him, carved faces into pumpkins to worship him, and left sweets at their doors to appease him. There would be no Halloween without him. It had taken considerable effort to summon him and additional bargaining for the Summerween Trickster to agree to bless him as well, in exchange for Summerween would be celebrated everywhere OUTSIDE of Gravity Falls from now on... which was actually the first smart demand he'd made much to their surprise. Lacking a body, they had to make one for him. Grafted together from the best dead/alive body parts and organs they could find and interwoven with mystic enhancements and esoteric surgical enhancements... also a self-destruct device in case he got ideas.

He alone had the know-how and the power to harness the passive magic of Gravity Falls on this hallowed night... and use it to raise the army of the undead to strike at their enemies. Well enemies that were on hallowed land filled with holiday magic in any case a constraint that made Killbane grumble to no end. In other words, aside from the North Pole, Gravity Falls and the few other places that's has passive magic. Anywhere else in the world is simply too straining and difficult to be worth the effort.

Samhain gestures to the rune circle he made with his own blood and the entrails of three virgin 'volunteers', homeless who no one would really put an effort in to search for. "I am ready, I will begin the first phase of my meditation and the ritual. Remember, channeling all that raw power through me and into our troops will leave me completely helpless. This physical form you've given me is strong, but if it's destroyed, our army will perish and the rest of you will be depowered..."

"Indeed, did you also acquire what I asked for?" Grindelwald said.

Samhain nodded and gestured to among other things; a gold coffin and black box. He puts the coffin aside and gives the black Box to Evil Santa.

"Yeah, yeah. We know the score, when do we start dancing to screams!? I gotta date with a pumpkin headed creep!" Oogie said.

Grindelwald agreed with Oogie, order them all to take their places and for Samhain to begin his meditation... all they needed to do was wait for the beam to reach critical mass... and they'd be ready to begin...

!

Gravity Falls -

**Run away, with me**

**And the poltergeists and ghouls**

**We can wander through the darkness**

**And play by our own rules **

**Run away, with me**

**To a cavern shaped like home**

**Where we'll build our own forever**

**And never dance alone **

Marcaline waved toward the people at fair as she finished her latest song along with her new band. Who are made up of some of the videogame cast members from the Darkstalkers game. First is Lord Raptor a fellow undead rocker with an axe, Demitri Maximoff a fellow vampire on the keyboards, Hsien-Ko is on the drums, while her twin sister Lei-Lei playing the sax, and Jedah Dohma who is the bassist.

With no place to call home, many of the videogame characters ended up living at the Maw. Sunset is making plans in opening up a theme park base around videogames which would employ many of the jobless videogame characters but is tied up in red tape with the different game companies. Till then many of the videogame characters are working at the casinos for meet and greets or showing up at the other parks. That has gotten lots of fans to come to meet them.

"Thank you! You've been wonderful! Up next we have the master of all that goes bump in the night, the lord voodoo himself! Baron Samdei! But first, the standard warm-up act. Harry the Albino Werewolf doing... something...," Marceline as she left the stage her her band mates.

The Scary Godmother's lazy roommate Harry walked up to the mike, adjusted his notes and coughed to clear his throat, he raised his hand, opened his mouth wide. "The Aristocrats-"

**BUMP!**

**"OOF!"**

A large anthropomorphic Tomato is thrown at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! I don't care how bad he is, we do NOT throw tomato's in this town!" Bob the Tomato shout as he jumps off the stage as everyone laughs as Harry got back up.

"As, I was saying, The Aris..." Harry began to say but was hit with a pie this time. He wipe off the mess by eating it before looking around the laughing crowd. "Ok who did that?"

At a stand selling pies, Scary Godmother was whistling as she handed human Applejack the money for the pie she just thrown. She was still mad at Harry for that bill for all of those pizzas he gotten.

Dipper laughed along with everyone else. It had been a bit awkward at first to be almost naked at a party... but Wendy was handling it well. She and Tambry had showed up at the fair and join him and the others. And once he got over the embarrassment of having his butt pinched, slapped, his waistband snapped, his loincloth knots playfully almost undone multiple times by the girls... and Tambry... and a couple other cute girls (who he was fairly certain slipped something in his drink while he wasn't looking)... that had wolf whistled at him...

In any case, he was learning to love it! He was having a great time! And maybe it was the several pints of alcohol he'd already ingested... but he was seriously considering just letting Pacifica succeed in stealing his loincloth already... just run home naked! Why not? YOLO!

And then all thoughts left him... as HE came on the stage...

The Baron himself...

Aside from Max on the electric keyboard... all other band members were ghosts, ghouls, or zombies... all raised from the dead right before their eyes... While expect for the purple vampress who acting as a back up singer with two other undead ladies.

**...Music starts...**

**Hahaha. You ain't scared... YET. **

He playfully teases the audience...

**Things that go bump in the night. Me, Sam B. Heh.**

He starts out slow...then really gets into it! just in time for the sparklers!

**Shrunken heads, broken legs, body parts on the concrete **

**Cut 'em up butcher style, gators of the swamp **

**Red light, leave 'em dead, running like a track meet **

**Scared of nobody, what you motherfuckers want? **

**Believe me when I tell 'em I'm a bogeyman beast **

**Leave 'em slashed from their head to their feet **

**Pin bricks to** **the chest of a bitch well fed **

**Cooking meat, cannibal trying to eat**

Meanwhile, near the Santa North Pole which rest on the northern most tip of Greenland... hundreds of stealth submarines that had been getting in place for weeks... began to unload thousands upon thousands of corpses from their cargo bay's... all slowly rising to the surface of the arctic waters...

**I got a zombie army and you can't harm me **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

**Drink blood like a vampire without warning **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

_**(Stand up)**_

**Sam B got the thing that** **go bump in the night **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

**Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get outta sight **

**Who** **do you voodoo, Bitch? **

_**(Let's go)**_

The Man in the Moon watched from above as everyone had a fun time during this 'Summerween' celebration... not a care in the world...

**Sam B to Papa Shango and Baron Samedi **

**Handful of fingertips, toss em up like confetti **

**Stable of** **corpse bitches, I'm a pimp of the dead **

**Come fuck with a zombie I'll put a stake in your head **

**Look you want ghouls? I got fucking platoons **

**Baby everybody dies, I see your ass real soon **

**Crack bones to the marrow, hot** **sauce and they suck it **

**Now my Juju ain't nothing to fuck with **

**Sam B **

Grindewald patiently watched as the beam reached 95%... and rises...

**I got a zombie army and you can't harm me **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

**Drink blood like a vampire without warning **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

_**(Stand up)**_

**Sam B got the thing that** **go bump in the night **

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

**Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get outta sight **

**Who** **do you voodoo, Bitch? **

_**(Let's go)**_

Dipper, feeling all kinds mischievous and daring. When he was sure no one was looking, he jumped up onto a pole, climbed up it, ready to ripped off his loincloth and swung it around above his head, hooting like the semi-drunk, naked maniac he was...

_**Cut your head off you leave your motherfuckers dead.**_

...Until he saw... Wendy staring at him... her eye's perfectly level to his exposed shortcoming as he was lifting his loincloth up to rip it off...

**I got a zombie army **_**(Sam B) **_**and you can't harm me **_**(Ah)**_

His bravado and confidence now gone... he blushes and gulps nervously...

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **_**(Yeah)**_

**Drink blood like a vampire without warning **

To his surprise... she just smiles?

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **

**Sam B got the thing that** **go bump in the night **_**(Mm-hmm)**_

She lifts up her fury bikini top, flashes him, tongue stuck out impishly at him AND complete with a playful wink?!

**Who do you voodoo, Bitch? **_**(Yeah)**_

**Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get outta sight **

Dipper is so stunned, he doesn't notice/care that Pacifica takes the opportunity to swipe his loincloth from his hand and hides it behind her back.

**Who** **do you voodoo, Bitch? **

_**(Me, Sam B)**_

**...Music ends...**

A naked Dipper stands proudly, unashamed and joyful above all thinking, 'BEST. NIGHT. EVER."

...So of course the Moon chooses THEN to blow up...

!

In Space -

Well... to be more specific, the second moon was slammed into the first Moon.

Which to be more specific in what happen. The entity known as the Man in the Moon's and his home was forcibly smashed against the ancient alien observation platform that was disguised as a 2-D model of the moon by a 10-second tractor beam before it shorted out...

Which, ordinarily wouldn't have been a problem for the Man in the Moon. Who although a bit disoriented and dizzy would eventually would have been fine...

Except that the first moon immediately struck back...

Which is in fact the ancient, automated defense systems of the advanced alien platform came back online, registering the other moon as what attacked it, analyzed and traced the epicenter of the moons power to a higher-level entity known as the 'Man in the Moon', adjusted it's weapons to compensate for the moon phasing in and out of reality and then attacked with the fury of an entire galactic armada! (8)

Now, if it were any other moon... it would've been reduced to astro-dust within minutes.

But THIS. WAS. NO. MERE. MOON.

This was the Man in the Moon's domain and he was PISSED! It would take a couple days, but this facsimile moon would be reduced to scrap! And all done in a way that wouldn't endanger the earth or effect the ecosystems. And was joined by some of his friends who could survive in space.

Sadly... this would be too late for anyone of concern...

!

Back on Earth -

"NOW!" Grindelwald shouted out the moment the Moons banged together

Samhain activated the ruin circle and began both his meditation cycle and his incantations... soon, as much passive power of Gravity Falls as he could muster would be relayed to all their allies, who would in turn relay it to their troops...

Without missing a beat, Grindelwald marched up to Chromedome and Nimnul who were gaping at the burnt out remains of the tractor beam...

"Right, you two salvage what you can from this then evacuate immediately. All non-combat personal, crucial equipment, and research material have all already been safely sent elsewhere. I'll be joining you shortly," Grindelwald said and turns to Chairface and his men who were unloading hundreds of chairs into the room. "I leave Samhain's protection in your capable hands Chairface."

Chairface snaps his fingers to turn dozens of chairs into snarling animals. "It will be my pleasure..."

He drinks more brandy from his wineglass as the chair he sits on lifts into the air... along with hundreds of others... ready to strike at a moments notice. While his men broke out the army grade weapons they have gathered as well as a few blasters. They quickly began securing the room and the building, ready for what will come at them.

Grindelwald turns to Samhain. "I trust you'll also take care of that OTHER matter I mentioned?"

Samhain said nothing, but an energy spike plus his own sources would later confirm it done...

!

Ghost Realm -

Seeing what's happening to Man In The Moon, Clockworks was about to help his friend when he was blasted by a powerful blast of energy. Clockworks tried to sense who attack him but something was hiding the one or ones from him. He tried to use his time powers but to his surprise whoever is attacking him could still attack while time was frozen. Meaning whatever is shielding the one attacking him is very powerful to hide from his powers.

"Who are you?" Clockworks ask finding it odd he can't sense anything or see anything. A rare thing for him to experience.

"Villains!" a voice shouted out.

Clockworks raised his staff as four figures flew at him at super speed and more figures in the background.

!

Elsewhere -

Deep within the mangled ruins of Clappers Wreake. Several men in robes had labored for weeks to consecrate this particular ground... to make it just 'Hallowed' enough...

BOOM!

Out of the ground popped a tree... a mystic yet twisted tree...

Their job done, they make sure the tree is concealed from all forms of discovery by man... and steal into the night...

Never noticing the single inverse Dalmatian that watched the whole thing with awe...

"The end times are truly NIGH..." Dante said to himself.

!

Gravity Falls -

Things happened very fast in Gravity Falls. First Professor Ludwig von Tökkentäkker, empowered by Samhain, resurrected almost all his old team, by bringing Carnevil back to life. Then caused his mooks to multiply greatly before empowering the lot to be even stronger.

Ko the face stealer, Other Mother, Oogie and Fright Knight would channel the power given to them by Samhain to summon a more traditional army of nightmares. Skeletons, zombies, ghosts, ghouls and brainwashed spiders wanting more.

Oogie immediately transforms into his 'filthy Finale' form and appeared in front of his old foe. "OH, JACK! I'm BACK!"

Jack looks enraged seeing his old foe return to life. "OOGIE!"

"We meet again Danny Phantom...," Fright Knight greeted his old foe. Blocking his path as he was flying in to help.

"Whoa, Fright Knight! Where you been? I thought you made a deal with Vald... but then nothing?" Danny asked confused and surprised.

Fright Knight just shrugs. "Yeah... I don't really know what happen there. I suddenly found myself in a strange limbo of... non-existence and irrelevance? ...it was almost like the creator of our world had plans for me... but then didn't know what to do with me and eventually forgot about me?... it was weird..."

"...huh... odd...," Danny said thoughtful.

There was a long pause between the two...

"Well, anyway," Danny shrugs.

Fright Knight politely nods. "Yes, I quite agree!"

They continued their fight long awaited rematch.

On the ground seeing so many people robbed of their faces, lead Asami and Korra to realize Ko was on the prowl. They quickly stole some masks from a stand and took off to find the spirit. Finding him as he was chasing some kids, Asami used a laser gun she kept on her and Korra began throwing fireballs at Ko. Their attacks knock Ko to the ground and the spirit turn his attention onto them.

Other Mother lead a swarm of giant spiders to fight the Scary Godmother as she and her roommates; Harry, Skully Pettiebone, Buga-boo, Count Max, Countess Ruby, Professor Toad and Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud protected the young trick-or-treaters. Sunset's family are using their real weapons to fight off the spiders and the other attacks trying to get to the kids they're protecting.

"Mike! Get Boo out of here!" Scully shouts as he runs to join the fight. Slamming into a bunch of skeletons and leaving behind him a bunch of broken bones.

Mike runs alongside Sam and Max who were desperately trying to get Issac to safety as well only to get whacked from behind and watch as Lock, Shock, and Barrel grab Boo and Issac, rushing off laughing in the enchanted bathtub...

Only for Barrels head to be blown off by a pea-shooter... every-yard was full of Zombie-phobic, trigger happy, mutant plants... and this Summerween's day... Christmas had come early to ALL of them... Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud's own Halloween tree was ESPECIALLY enthusiastic to crack some Zombie heads. Although that might have just been his attempt to impress the cute Blooming Heart that was growing in the garden next to him.

!

Townsvile -

All over town, hidden thugs used stolen size-crystals on Pikmin monsters; Emperor Bulblax, Fiery Bulblax, Empress Bulblax, Beady Long Legs, Man-at-Legs, Waterwraith, Raging Long Legs, Scornet Maestro,Titan Dweevil, and the Quaggled Mireclops. All are grown to enormous size, all are equipped with the special oxygen harnesses that Professor Utonium made to allow the now friendly giant monsters of his world to breathe in this less-oxygen rich world, all equipped with mind-control implants.

The mind-control implants were basic and could only make them obey the most simple commands... but that was fine... they were only needed to cause chaos and keep the Power Puff Girls and other hero's distracted while Samhain did his work...

!

Back in Gravity Falls -

Sam riddles Lock and Shock with bullets as Max rescues Issac and Boo.

"You think this will finally be what it takes for Congress to revoke our franchise?" Max said.

"Don't break the fourth wall chowderhead! We have enough financial troubles as it is!" Sam

Mike thanks them kindly... then grabs Boo and slowly backs away from the two nutjobs with guns. Who are spraying the attacking undead with bullets.

!

The North -

The North pole was at death con red! The guardians and many other battle ready allies were fighting tooth and nail against the zombie hordes, fortunately they were very weak individually. Enough blows turned them into black goop. The elves and yetis broke out the weapons and activated the robots security mode to fight off the zombies. The robots having come from Mr. House to help the santa's and made good PR. Who also setup some defenses like auto guns and such just in case, as the main HQ for the santa's is one of the only places that still has magic. And after what the magic users did trying to regain their lost magic in that blood ritual, the santa's agreed to setting up some defenses just in case, some magic users wanted to try something like that with the North Pole.

The elves weren't just the normal Christmas Elves but also elves from many different worlds. While there are the small and short elves there are also the tall elves from more fantasy world settings what most people thought of what an elf is like thanks to the Lord of the Rings books and films. The more modern elves from the worlds of Harry Potter, American Dragon, and Juniper Lee had an easier time adjusting to their new world after the merge. With the fall of the magical world the elves from the ones who came from Potter's world could now be found working odd jobs where they are paid for their work and for the most part treated alot better. Most office and hotels in Europe have a team of elves who work as the live in cleaning staff.

The ones who still live in the forest and use bows and swords on the other hand had a harder time adjusting. Not to mention how some come off as being snobs and look down at other races. While others because of how different they are from other elves, mostly the small ones or like the elves from the world of 'The Dragon Prince' world having horns and four finger hands made them too different for some elves. Then there are the elves who act anything like what some elves think they should act like. Like the elves who live in the Enchanted Forest, a trailer park in rural Mississippi where they stay because their world government pays them to not cause any trouble with the humans, and their Queen Ilrondelia fits every white trash stereotype to a sickening degree.

Now in the new merge world many of the elves were hit hard with how their new world works. With many of them having to work for a living and learning new trade skills. Then there was the fact that some elves mostly those who are immortal, found out that in this new world they're no longer immortal. Many turn old and died fast because of magic being the reason why they were immortal in the first place. Other elves on the other hand who had long lifespans did better.

Then word spread about how the North Pole had entire communities full of elves who work for the santa's. Many elves who are down on their luck made their way to the North Pole often by signing up for work where one of the santa's drive a flying bus to take them to the North Pole. There where passive magic flows, many elves found themselves being able to use abilities that they lost because of the lack of magic. The elves work jobs that either working in the factories or in jobs that support the factories and the workers. The santa's also made money by using their factories to make things for companies and ship them out. Seeing how they have all year to make presents and the new rule in gift giving is that every good boy and girl is only given one present, allowing the the workload in free present be lighter.

Now with the zombie attack the elves who use to be warriors put their skills in good use. Grabbing guns and taking aim, the elves began blowing the heads of the zombies. Still, as a horde the zombies were formidable. As were their ghost and monster allies. And it didn't help that numerous submarines kept rising up and to release more reinforcements as well as laying down artillery fire.

And it didn't help things that they'd been completely cut of from the Man in the Moon! He was focusing everything he had on his current battle... for better or for worse... there be no help from there...

Most of the more 'family-friendly' santa's had already evacuated with their friends and families to the bunkers. Said bunkers were the places getting most pelted by the missile barrage. The elves had put up candy cane dust forcefields, but they didn't have enough power to keep them up constantly in addition to keeping up their own Candy-Cane artillery barrage.

"I told you we should have spent the extra thousand on an upgrade!" a elf said who is controlling one of the gun turrets.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" another elf shouted.

So they had to be careful to turn it on, only when they were about to be hit.

"Hey! Some of these are duds! I'm not detecting any explosive material on them," a elf a computer shouted out.

"Dang it! We must have a mole! They knew about our limited supply of energy and must be trying to make us drain it faster!" the elf leader of the control room said as he adjusts the tracker. "Attention! I've just modified the scanners to detect all duds! Ignore them! Let them threw if you have to! We can survive some damaged walls, we CAN'T survive a bomb!"

Although concerned at first, seeing many duds shatter harmlessly on the encampment reassured them to focus on the fight at hand...

!

Gravity Falls -

Baron Samdie sighs at all the destruction and carnage that was once a raging party. "I just know I'm going to get blamed for this..."

He was quickly garbed by Max who shields him with his body. Taking him back stages as the frog bouncers were beating back the undead horde attacking. The rest of the crew were busy grabbing their stuff and equipment and loading them into the cars. Facilier was trying very hard to stay cool in front of his subordinates and to not panic.

"Yes, well. That'll be PR's concern. Everyone, to me! Were blowing this dump!" Facilier said as he raises up a spelldrive.

"Come on! Can't I stay and cause a LITTLE murder and Mayhem?" Bloody Mary said exasperated.

Facilier again, trying VERY hard not to snap at her, but clearly at his wits end. "Heh, heh. SWEETIE. We've been over this! Given our 'extra-curricular activities'. We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves. Especially HERE of all places, understand?"

"Besides, your still not at full power. As you are now, you'd be flatten in this battle titans!" Mr. Sunshine said.

Mary grumbles... but complies...

"Got the loot!" Croco shouted who had braved the attacking horde to get to all the stands they were renting for the event. And took all the cash boxes and emptied out the cashiers.

Faciler then makes them all poof away...

!

Back at the battle -

Dipper was the first to start moving when everything went to shit. He still naked, but he didn't care and quickly used up his 5 shots with the slow bolts as he calls them, slowing the attacking minions allowing others to escape or cause them to run into each other because the one in the lead suddenly stopped. His main priority was keeping the girls safe. Which he found that the girls weren't as helpless as he thought.

Pacifica rips off her toga and fake snake hair to reveal a crop-top, skort and several holsters with REAL laser guns. After the debacle at Pioneer day, she was taking no more chances. She'd already lost one friend that she had just made and who gave up his life for hers... NEVER AGAIN. Sometimes it was nice to have a family with more riches then sense. She gave Dipper back his loincloth and one of her guns and they started blasting at the attacking horde.

Wendy alternated between Deer and human as she kicked ass and took names. Her poor outfit got destroyed the first transformation. But ignores her nudity in favor of survival. Twilight had reluctantly ditched her Starswirl costume so she could engage in combat fully. Using her telekinesis to throw the attacking horde around and protecting as many people as she could.

Meanwhile, Six went full HUNGER MODE and Ronnie transformed, thankful she'd thought ahead and altered her costume to stretch with her. Lincoln still in his princess costume drove into the firework launcher controls and began firing the fireworks into the sky hitting the flying enemies.

Star and Marco were one of the first to fight, their leaves were quick to fall. But not caring or noticing and focusing on protecting others, they continued to fight unashamed. Joined by many fighters from different fighting games, which some are wearing the outfits of other fighting games. Like Ryu and Scorpion wearing the other outfit, Akuma and Shan Tsung, Cammy and Sonya, Shao Kahn and Bison, Ken and Terry, and Chun-Li and Mai. And thankfully the zombies aren't the kind that turn people they bite into more zombies.

Stump in the power loader is standing guard at the entrance of a store keeping the attacking horde from entering and getting to the people inside. Daggett and Norbert are armed with blasters that Stump had with him in the suit. Are giving him covering fire and blasting anyone who tries to climb on the power loader. Joined by Ralph who got all the Sugar Rush kids into the store and stood guard with the trio.

Nearby Marceline and her band are in the thick of it. Her Darkstalker band mates are using their powers to tear through the horde of attacking undead as well as the minions from Carnevil. Together they quickly cleared a path to safety for people to flee where they hide inside the buildings around them. Where the robots are protecting them with their blasters.

Above them Sunset riding on her aunt Luna's back is knocking down the flying enemies, with Sunset using her spear and Luna her telekinesis. They're not alone as Dani and XJ-1 are taking care of all the flying minions and their energy blasts are bringing down the ghosts. They're also leading the giant baby Junior away from the town.

Marceline laughs as she looks around while slicing a clown and a zombie in two with her axe. Then sucking up the ghosts trying to attack her, adding their power to hers. "Booze, drugs, naked people and giant monsters! It's Budapest all over again!"

Bubblegum frowns as she blasts a zombies head off with her ray gun. "You remember Budapest VERY differently then what I saw..."

"Yeah there weren't any killer clowns!" Marceline said as she lets a clown stab her so she could chop its head off. The stab wound healing in seconds. Marceline then spotted something. "Or evil santa knock-offs.

Robbie who was still pleased with himself for stealing that runts clothes. Had bumped into a resurrected Krampus. Who recognized him immediately and made the beating he gave him last time look like a scuffle. That only ended when Marceline spotting the pair flew in and cut Krampus's head off in one swing. Leaving Robbie to crawl away trying not to be noticed by anymore of the attacking undead or monsters.

!

North Pole -

The guardians were cleaving through the zombie horde when the artillery on their end stopped firing.

"What the?" Jack Frost ask.

Their coms suddenly buzzed to life.

"SIR! They tricked us! The duds were actually- GAH!" the elf on the other end being cut off.

"Red Leader! Speak to me!" North shouted into the com but gets nothing but static.

They look back... and see most of home base in shambles. The duds indeed hadn't been full of explosives, they were deliberately made to look as shoddy and harmless as possible... all to distract from THEM.

In each dude had been a canister of Monster Blood (Goosebump, IV Blue variant). Once shattered on impact, they quickly sucked up the water in the snow and multiplied rapidly and like piranhas they eventually became nasty enough to rip people open to get the 'liquid' inside of them.

The guardians could sense MANY of their holiday leader friends dying.

And that wasn't the worst thing!

"LOOK!" Tooth said flying high in the air.

That hadn't been the only thing in the duds. Reverse engineered from the Iron Giant himself, bit of special parts rolled from their various impact carters and sought out the sludgy remains of all the fallen zombies behind them.

And one by one... THEY rose from the goo...

Twisted, goo-like abominations, muddled together with creepy doll parts and Victorian style clockpunk/Steampunk.

These would later be named Ruins after the enemies from Alice: Madness Returns.

Insidious Ruin: A hunchbacked creature with two arms, four spindly legs, a doll's head for a face and a small motor in its back. It is about the same size as a normal human and seems to be the most common type of Ruin.

Drifiting Ruin: A small, jellyfish–like creature with the ability to float. It can shoot pieces of Ruin at it's target that harden into spikes on contact with the ground.

Menacing Ruin: A large creature similar to Insidious Ruin, but far more intimidating. It has three doll heads on its "face" and three arms–one large Ruin arm and two smaller doll arms near its faces. In addition to its basic swipes, the Menacing Ruin can run over people, create powerful shock waves, or throw balls of burning Ruin at anyone.

Colosal Ruin: The strongest Ruin creature that is currently known and it resembles a massive worm with stumpy legs at its base and many doll heads dotted around its body.

Ruins and Monster blood coming from the north and more zombies and other cretins pouring in from the south.

"Pincer movement... we're boxed in... clever girl...," Bunnymund said.

A Menacing Ruin choose that moment to stampede at him...

!

Elsewhere -

And just when it looked like things couldn't get worse... they did...

Samhain laughs as he suddenly glows brighter! "Yes, I reached the next Apex! The second part of the ritual can begin!"

Soon, EVERY ally felt their power rise to greater heights! Their minions in turn, were given even greater power!

Where was once lowly zombies... now were remade as the Army of Decay! Which the people from the world of the Winx Club recognized.

Various items that Samhain had gathered, begin to glow and activate...

!

Gravity Falls -

All across Gravity Falls, Hell portals open. Freeing the Four fallen Cardinal Virtues; Fortitudo, Temperantia, Iustitia, Sapientia. All of whom were sent to Hell by a witch name Bayonetta.

Fortitudo takes the form of a two-headed dragon (which function as hands) coated in metal armor on the heads, necks, and partly on the wings, with jewels of similar colors on each forehead. The color of this armor is different for both sides, the left being blue and the right being red. His most prominent feature is the large upside-down face (which is a common trait on most Laguna, particularly his fellow Auditio) on his chest, which he talks through and operates his entire body with.

Temperantia appearance is based loosely on a knight, though without legs and his head is in his chest. His arms are attached to his body via an orange light, and rotating golden rings. On the end of these arms are four tube-like appendages each able to fire bullets, which act similarly to hands. Along parts of his body are hemispheres, each with a pulsing spot in them (that bleed when hit, suggesting he is biological under his armor), five in total, one on each arm, two on the bottom of the main body and one on his back. His human-like face (a trait among most Laguna) is, unlike other Auditio, the only head he has (Fortitudo had three, Iustitia had seven and Sapientia had five.) His forehead has a large yellow sphere embedded in it.

Iustitia is hideous amalgamation of faces, and tentacles fused into a ball. Iustitia has fifteen faces in total. The adult faces have massive tongues protruding from their mouths, ending in child faces (with expressions representing euphoria for the first face, the rage for the second and despair for the third). The last can only be seen briefly, and it is also child-like with which he also communicates. This last "young" face is hidden on top of its body, beneath its halo. Iustitia has six total tentacles, three that merely protrude from its body and the other three mentioned above (acting as tongues) that are connected to the main organs that vaguely resemble hearts. It is said that Destroying the tongues' faces reveals a pair of reptilian eyes. Iustitia's tentacles are barbed and can release a powerful toxin. It also has a curious glow that seems to emanate from its back. Huge sheet-like glowing crystals spike out from its sides.

Sapientia's appearance is that of an armored dragon at first. Though it is said that toward a battle's end, if his horns and wings are destroyed. He'll take on the appearance of an oversized reptile. He also has porcelain faces on his legs and a face on his main head, near his bottom chin. His face parts seem reversed, as his "eye" is near his chin, while his mouth is located on his forehead. Like most of the powerful angels, he is adorned with lustrous metals and jewels. Strangely, his metallic appearance is never lost. As usually, it is said the angel reveals musculature when they are seriously wounded. But he'll retain his machine-like appearance, even if one were to dismember him. He also has to turn silver fans on his flat joints (beneath his halos), and two silver turbines on his neck.

"CALL EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL SCP UNITS ARE HERE BY ACTIVATED!" XJ-9 shouted who has been monitoring everything that's been happening and calling up whatever aid she could find. Her sisters are out fighting along side with the Man in the Moon, while XJ-1 is all by herself at Gravity Falls.

"Jenny go I'll handle things from here," GAIA Prime said.

"Right mom," Jenny said taking off.

!

Elsewhere -

As Evil Santa eagerly gathers all the holiday energy from all the fallen santa's for himself... the black box from Samhain begins to glow... as does his summerian stones.

"Oh, goodie! My favorite part of ANY game," he pauses that thought to hold up the stones to summon an army of Summerian giants to join the battle. "Suden death."

He turns to the box, just as it falls apart... revealing a naked, emaciated elderly man with a santa cap on his withered head... he glares at Evil Santa. Who is better known to the SCP as the Yule Man, SCP-4666.

Evil Santa cackled seeing the Yule Man just as wicked as ever. "Time to play old friend..."

!

Elsewhere -

Despite still focusing on channeling the insane amount of power through his being, Samhain was able to smile... it took considerable time and energy to both find and revive him to full power... but it was worth it...

The golden Sarcaphogus shake and cackled with power before it's inhabitant broke free.

Dio Brando from the world of 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' took his first breath of air in centuries...

Dio Brando sigh as he turns to Samhain. "Right, in accordance with the pact I made to you as a spirit in the inferno, I must serve you..."

Samhain smirks seeing the powerful vampire before him. "Yes... but not to worry, I rather think you'll enjoy working for me. Example: There's a vampire in town named Marceline who fancies herself ruler of all vampires..."

"Does she now?" Dio Brando grins wickedly.

"Yes... your first assignment is to... 'disabuse' her of such a notion... and remind her of her TRUE place in the order of things...," Samhain said.

"With pleasure!" Dio cackles.

And with that he was gone...

!

Near Gravity Falls -

Slenderman stands over the burning town, flask held high. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry SUMMERWEEN! One and all!"

!

Nearby -

"OH YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET INTO THIS PARTY!" Bill Cipher said spying on Slenderman.

"This is too good to pass up," Him said who joined Bill to watch the show.

A portal opens up from behind him as a small brown haired child wearing a green hooded coat step out of it.

"AH CHARA YOU BEEN A GOOD KID AND GOT ALL THE GUESTS?" Bill ask.

Chara just smiled as she lifts up an old oil lantern and opens it. Him produces a small flame which he toss into the lantern lighting it up. A shadowman with large antlers on his head appeared once the lantern was lit. The Beast took the lantern from Chara before looking at Bill and Him.

"I see, I have you two to thank for my return," the Beast said.

"You have Chara there to thank for finding your lantern," Him pointed out.

Another portal opens up.

"AH HERE'S THE OTHERS," Bill said.

Stepping out of the portal is a very large girl who is dress like a powerpuff girl but her outfit is purple. She is Bunny the 4th sister who because of how badly she was created by her 3 sisters. When she used her powers to much to save them her unstable body blew up. Now she's been brought back to life by Him and gain 3 new sisters, the Powerpunk Girls.

Berserk is the opposite of Blossom and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She is cruel, bossy, mean, controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, nice, sweet, polite, and smart. Like Blossom, she has long, red hair held by a skull-and-cross-bones barrette and a large, messy red ribbon in her hair, as opposed to Blossom's neat bow. She wears a red shirt with a red button and collar. She also has a red plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. She's a laid-back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty and her signature color is deep red. Although she is Blossom's counterpart, she is just as smart. However, unlike Blossom, Berserk uses her intelligence for evil instead of good.

Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She is sassy, perky, and trouble making. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent and rowdy one of the group, in contrast to Bubbles who is sweet, friendly, and sensitive. She has long blonde pigtails held by visible, blue bows. Her hair is longer than Bubbles'. Brat wears a blue tank top with a semi-circle neckline at the top that stops above the navel and a black mini-skirt. She wears six bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white tights with black boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the timid one of her group, Brat doesn't cry. Instead, she only complains. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt and her signature color is cerulean blue.

Brute is the opposite of Buttercup and the third and final member of The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup, is the most violent and rebellious member of the group. However, she is more violent than her Powerpuff counterpart. She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a blue spiked belt and bracelets, one on each hand. She wears white tights and fishnet stockings, along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone, including her sisters. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green.

Surprisingly with the addition of Bunny to their group, the Powerpunk Girls really acted as sisters now. After Him recreated Bunny and fixed her up from the mess that her other sisters had made of her. Molding her body to be like that of her sister's just bigger, Bunny and her new sisters had really bonded. They still fight but they do now care for each other thanks to Bunny being the heart of the team.

She and her sisters wasn't alone as a Raggy Ann like skin came walking out of the portal as well. It is Exo-Skin, a synthetic skin made to allow Jenny to pass off as a human being, until it gains sentience. Him also brought Exo-Skin back to life.

Stepping out of the portal is the evil duplicate of Juniper Lee. She was created by Demoness who was trying to free her father Cordoth. Him found where she was banished to and like the other two all of them want revenge on their good counterparts.

Followed by Yang Jake, an evil doppelganger that Jake accidentally makes of himself with a negative dragon chi amplifier. Yang Jake's goal is to absorb all of Jake's other doppelgangers so he can overpower and absorb Jake, becoming Jake Long himself. He held the thermos that held Dark Danny.

"I HOPE THAT YOU ALL DIDN'T HAD ANY TROUBLE?" Bill ask.

"Clockwork's didn't know what hit him," Yang said as he opens the thermos freeing Dark Danny.

"Ah free at last," Dark Danny said before he stop seeing Bill and Him. "Oh it's you two."

"YUP AND WE'RE GETTING A GANG TOGETHER TO GO AND TAKE CARE OF THOSE HEROES FOR GOOD. YOU WANT IN?" Bill ask.

"What do you have in mind?" Dark Danny ask knowing that he's been sealed away for a long time and seeing how Bill and Him are here it means the world he once knew has changed.

"Find more people like you and the others who want revenge and such. Then once everything is in place we strike," Him explains.

"I'm in," Dark Danny said smiling.

"GREAT WELCOME TO THE BAD END FRIENDS," Bill said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - 1 - While you can say that hazing will toughen up people who will be out in the field being shot at and them killing people. Hazing to join a group that doesn't do anything like that and are just for show like the military of Equestria. Is like hazing someone who wants to join the crossing guards of a school. And yes I'm comparing the Wonderbolts to crossing guards as that's all they actually do and never do anything against any of the villains.

2 - Only in fiction people will continue to help people who will never be grateful or pay them for the service.

3 - Seeing how the zombies can be killed by a plant spitting out a pea at their heads. A bullet to the brain outside of the Plants Vs Zombie world setting will work even better.

4 - With how much Sunset spent on fixing up Equestria. She is always looking for a way to make money.

5 - Baron Samedi (English: Baron Saturday) also written Baron Samdi, Bawon Samedi, or Bawon Sanmdi, is one of the loa of Haitian Vodou. Samedi is a loa of the dead, along with Baron's numerous other incarnations Baron Cimetière, Baron La Croix, and Baron Kriminel. He is synchronized with Saint Martin de Porres.

6 - The Man in the Moon can only interfere physically on hallowed days (holidays) and even then only when beloved holiday figures he'd given his power to are being killed or having the magic he'd given them stolen.

7 - I'm going with drinkable plasmids being safer then the type you used a needle for.

8 - To be clear, the villains are employing the same strategy as Captain Cutter did against Atriox in Halo Wars 2. Make their flagship attack the ark to make the sentinel defense system destroy it.

!


	17. Summerween Part 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Summerween Part 2 -

"LET ME GO! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed Hudson Abeder as Prismo, Discord and cosmic Owl held him back.

"I'm sorry old friend! But you know we cannot act on hallowed ground on a hallowed day without Manny's permission and he's too busy fighting for his life to return our calls!" Cosmic Owl said.

"What about Clockwork!? You know he probably knows a way to circumvent-" Abeder was saying but was cut off.

"I already called him, he's not picking up! The fact he hasn't interfered yet... something is definitely wrong and I think it's best we assume the worst..." Prismo interrupts.

"Credit where credit is due those M.C.D. guys play some hard ball!" Discord said as he shakes his head. "Sorry buddy, but for better or for worse... your daughter is on her own..."

"What do you mean? She isn't alone," Rosalind Lutece said.

"She's with her band mates and others," Robert Lutece adds.

"There is no need for tears," Peppermint Butler said appearing who is now serving as Abeder's butler. "Just because none of you can give aid, doesn't mean I can't."

!

Slenderman drank some blood he'd drained from a passerby from a wineglass... he watched over the carnage.

.

T̴̩̮̜͈̥̉̾͗̐̆͝ò̷͈̼̩̥̔d̷̠͎̹͖̩̤͔̩̙͇̠͌̽̿̒̒̄̿͆̉̏͂̉̚͝ả̸̛̛͉͚͍͉̲͖̟͚̟̦̜͖̊̓̾̓̈́̋͆̀̕͜y̸̦̝͕̱̥̙̠͎͎̝̯̿̄͂̑̐̽͋̿̂̓́̉͠ w̷͕̩͎̹̲̮̩͇̃̄͛̐̾̂̃͑̈͊͊͗͘͜ȩ̷̖̾̈́͑̅ ̶͙̹͎̤̎̓̾̍̃͘̕͜a̴̢͖̼͇͕̥̍̾̓̿̓͜͝r̵̢͍̫̱͇͇͙̤͍̘̜̙̯̽̇͑̓̓͗͜͠ͅȩ̷͙͇͎̤͇̙̯͖̘͈͕̖̍̌̊͒̕ ̵̢͉̘̬͍̖̹̭̪̪̰̔̅̎̊͛̆̃ţ̵̠̥͍̲̯͌͌́̉̉̇̏̂̕r̴͇̲̭̲͚͈̿̂͂̂̈́͂͌͜ü̷̟̳̝̰͊͜ļ̴̢̙̯̳̤̬̹̈́̑͊̈́̿y̷̨̠̖̘̰̘̩̻̥̱̩̑̈͜ ̴̨̢̩̪̼̝̔̀̂t̸̨̘̗̟̥͓̱͚̥̪̔̒̑̏͑̋͊̂͂̉͜h̴̡̧̥̬̤̹̘͇̮͓͌́̊e̴͖͇̋̓̾́̇̄͊̌ ̴̢̤̲̗̪̩̻̳̳͊̂̇͋̀̈́̉̂͋͜͝͠dè̵̱̲͙̘̥͖̩̒̌̆̆̀̈́̀̎̐̽̅͠s̸͖̋t̶̗͚̍̍̎̊͆͑͝r̶̡̫̳̍͒̊̎̐̃͘o̷̡̫͓̗͈͈͎͉͙̫̙̤͓̣̥͂y̷̨͓̗͔͈̞̬͔͚̻̼̯̟͙̗̐̈́͌̍̓͑ė̷̫̼̲͓̬̪͈͍̼͎̻͈͒̇̈́̇̋̌̏̊͐͑̅͂̋ͅr̷̢͕̦̯̹̣͓̬̯͔̺̮̤͍͗̈́́̈͊̐͝ ̵̟̝͕͔͙̖̹̫̭̞͖̮̳͎̈́̔͒̿̽͗̐͝ŏ̸̠̮̔͋̀̈̂͑̌́̚͠f̷̧̢̲͔̠͈̜͖̞̣̪͇̫̼̈́̔̑ wr̸̪͍̯̬͚̹̘͎̮̫͝ld̶̙͖͚̱͍͙̩̗͚̺̭̥̳͂̄̅͛͒̂̊͌̊͑͜ş̴̨̗͙͚͕͚̜̹͓͚̖͊͜.̶̝͉͚̜̥͈̩̲̻̖͙͍̬̩̓̔̄͋ͅ Ë̶̡̧̛͉̤̠̣͎̘̬͖́̃̈̅̐̊̓̈́̍͆̉́̚h̴̖̫̰͎̣̼̲̪̝͕̝̖̎̒̓̽͑̀͒̋,̵̧̨̘̰͕̙͍̝͙͙̠̜̰̺͉̀̈́̓̌̆͊͆̽̾͒͘ ̵͖͆̓́͂̇̎̇̌̏̍̚̚͘O̶͙̯̠͉̾̑̈́̉͂͝p̶̗͛̀̎͛̀̿p̵̢̢̗̹͎͇̟͇̙̪̩̬͈̮̍̚ͅe̵̞̬̒͊ņ̴̙̩͖͖̤͔̎̓̌̈́̄h̷͇̫͈̗̟͙̠̭͉̔̿̈́̒̋̾̕ȩ̷̗̤̜͕̗̟͎͔̓̍͌̂ì̷̲̔͗̂̋̍͑̅̌̇̀̂͘m̵̧̫̣̜͓̞̥͖͙̽̂̾̈́́̂͐̈́͒͜͝e̵͙͍̳͍͕̜̩̝̤̠̣͙̊̋́̅̓̏͒̈́̑͛͒̈́̌͊ͅr̶̛͕̤͕̥̀͒̾̂̐̏?̷̢̧̖͕̞̖̟̆͗͊̅̃̊̏̓͆͠ͅ"̴̛͍̜̯̳̩͎̈̅́̒̌̌̈̐͝

.

He calmly snaps his finger, freezes time, he goes to one of the late arrivals to the 'party' -the frozen form of the Grand duke of owls (whp hails from a world just like that lovely film Rock-a-doodle) as he sends his men to fetch more children to eat- twists his annoying pygmy nephew around in mid-air so he'll and up stabbing the duke in the foot with a corkscrew when time stops, breaks all the nearby children's flashlights so they'll be helpless to keep the owls from eating them... and begins to sing a little diddy...

**Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Come and see**

**Things your eyes won't believe!**

He snaps his fingers to turn a half-decapitated zombie into 'the pale woman'( right out of Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark) and pulls down the guy with the axe's pants...

**Some say they are aliens**

He randomly tosses a box of Madagascar penguins (from the tv show based on the Madagascar franchise) at a zombie and a bunch of aggravated Atmospheric Jellyfish at some SWAT team...

**Some say they are stranger**

He snaps his fingers to turn a dog being chased by a ghoul into the rabid Jangly Man (also from Scary stories to tell in the dark).

**Some say they are not of this world**

He makes Star hover and turns her upside-down over a decay soldier she'd been fighting.

**We will not conform to the masses,**

While also willing into existence a giant, enraged Cofagrigus (pokemon) to hover over a blood-soaked Marco.

**Whether they scorn or whether they attack us**

**Come one, come all,**

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

He slams a cane down to the ground, causing dozens of giant explosions to pop up frozen in time all over town.

**Welcome to the freakshow**

**Step up, status quo**

**Hope you enjoy the ride**

Snaps fingers to put a naked Queen-robbed Eliza onto a large mountain lion.

**Welcome to the freakshow**

**We got horns and halos**

**We ain't afraid and we ain't buying a lie**

Snaps fingers, causing Sam and Max to switch clothes with Asami and Korra.

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it**

**Guess you don't even know who I am**

With a snap of his finger, he wills a horde of Dementors into existence.

**I don't believe it, need it, see it, feed it, breed it**

**Time to make my final stand**

He snaps his fingers again to summon all the XJ sisters from the moon.

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

He slams his cane down to bring about raining candy and wombats.

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

He switches Dib about to get his guts ripped out with a landmine.

**Welcome to the freakshow**

**We don't ever need no **

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

He gives a Harry Potter who is in the middle of escorting children to the bunker a 'surprise'.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

Makes Krums stench explode over a dozen blocks.

**Welcome to the outcast**

**Take a step across the tracks**

**We ain't got nothing to prove**

Takes Dipper's loincloth out his hand, stuffs it into a moltov cocktail of White phosphorous, sets it on fire and puts it back into the young adventurers hand.

**Don't need your smiling face**

**Don't need your hand to shake**

**'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you'**

The young 7, apparently oblivious to what's happening outside. Just stand there frozen. Marveling at the newly discovered scp-4001 as Slenderman walks up behind them.

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it**

**Guess you don't even know who I am**

He enchants the quiver and arrows of a cowering Tambry.

**I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it**

**Time to make my final stand**

Ties Finn's long, flowing, blonde hair to Jake's bod.

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

He slams his cane to the ground to cause many of the 'special' plants in town to quadruple in size!

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

He slips sugar into Mac's drink as he and Frankie hug each other under an overturned vehicle.

**Welcome to the freakshow**

**We don't ever need no **

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

He teleports the scattered Psychonauts to a more defensible position

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the freakshow**

He slams his cane down to make a tidal wave appear over the town.

**I'm a freak naturally**

**Just how I want to be**

**You're a freak just like me**

He steals all of Mable's Candy as she watches the news worried.

**I'm a freak naturally**

**Just how I want to be**

**You're a freak just like me**

He sows explosives into Lincolns princess dress.

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

Slams his cane down and watches amused as a shadowy Six appears briefly above 'normal' Six.

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

He throws pies at the Scary Godmothers crew.

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

He slams his cane down and gives the powerpuffs an extra jolt of energy.

**We don't ever need no **

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

He gives Gideon a wedgie and leaves him hanging from a lamp post.

**Freakshow, freakshow**

**The place that they can never take away**

He presses Marceline's lips against Princess Bubblegum's lips.

**Freakshow, freakshow**

**The place that they can never take away**

With a snap of his finger, hundreds of water balloons are thrown at everyone.

**Welcome to the freakshow!**

He slams his cane down to cause every firework in town to be lit

**Welcome to the freakshow! **

One more slam of the cane, shatters it. Ending the music and the time-freeze spell.

Several things happen at once...

The town is covered with explosives, candy, flood, stink, wombats and water balloons...

The duke blasts Hunch with his magic for stabbing him in the foot while his minions feast on the now helpless children swallowing them whole for all the ones who are big enough to do so, while the smaller owls tore the children into pieces...

A guy with an axe trips over his pants as the pale lady consumes him by pressing his body into hers...

The Penguins of Madagascar are stunned to no longer be in their Zoo or world but quickly shake it off to fight monsters and save children...

The Swat team is overwhelmed by the cryptic Jellyfish reinforcements...

The Jangly man turns around, eats the ghoul, then runs to save it's family...

A naked Star briefly looks down confused at the soldier of Decay that she'd just somehow crushed to death, before focusing on fighting the ghost trying to eat her equally naked boyfriend...

A regal and naked Eliza Thornberry convinces the mountain lion to charge at the horde...

Korra barely notices she's now naked as she fights. She does notice when Asami's clothes are suddenly bulkier and cause her trip and fall...

Meanwhile, Max is checking out his smoking hot new outfit. Suddenly he hears a loud rip and turns around to see Sam's chubby belly rip clean through Asami's svelte clothes...

"Ah, Sam! Come on! There are children present!" Max said as he covers Issac's eyes. "I'm the bad, traumatically scaring parent. You're the responsible(ish) one! Your messing with our group dynamic here!"

Sam was too busy using his hat to cover his privates while also shooting with his other hand to respond.

The confused XJ sisters barely have time to grasp the situation their now in before the Dementors attack them and the crowd!

Dib is first happy to find both his guts safe AND his assailant blown to bits... then he realizes he's neck deep in concrete.

Harry Potter is confused to find the bunker set up like a mardi gras party...

The Young 6 look in shock as the library grew a whole new section! The 'Chief Archivist de Atlanti memorial' section! All the books that the unfortunate archivist had been forced to burn to save humanity had now been restored! The library practically hummed with happiness...

Tambry, seeing her arrows glow... is shocked to find them weaponized and begins to use them to great affect...

Finn screams in pain as his adoptive brother accidentally drags him along by the roots of his hair...

The plants now had a HUGE advantage over the hordes of Decay... but they had also upturned several houses as they grew...

Frankie and Mac had gone back to the states for a visit and stop by Gravity Falls to have a nice little vacation. Now even with all that had happen Frankie was still stunned as a now SUPER Sugar crazed Mac sweeps her off her feet, rips off his clothes, runs to the nearest safe house. All the while beating up everything that they come across... friend or foe that had Frankie lure Mac away from attacking friendlies by saying that the ones attacking everyone have candy... Even with how crazy Mac is acting, Frankie never felt safer...

The Psychonauts fall back on their training, getting over their surprise and take advantage of being back together and in a more strategic location...

Lincoln is confused by all the explosive interwoven into his dress, but quickly gets over his shock to rip off bits of his dress, light them and throw them at the girls enemies. Six looks confused and frightened for a moment for some reason, but Lincolns words of encouragement help her get her head back in the game...

The Scary Godmother and her crew are surprised by the swarm of cream pies that swamp them and their foes. But Harry proves useful for once by immediately eating up all the cream keeping them stuck, putting them back in action to beat down a still disoriented adversary...

The Puffs suddenly find themselves brimming with so much energy, they completely crush the Empress Bulblax... as well as most of the street and surrounding blocks. The girls groan as they drag themselves from the crater to get back in the fight. Fortunately, this burst of energy, also seemed to be helping them heal faster...

Gideon squeals in pain like a piggy...

A now blushing PB angrily yells at Marceline for 'doing that at a time like this' and a mortified Marceline hastily apologizes...

BOOM!

Which of course was Dio's que to show up...

Dipper didn't know how the cocktail got in his hands and he didn't care, it made short work of a giant decay beast and the flames spread to several others. Giving Dipper the opportunity to kill many more as they rampaged... the fact he was nude never once occurred to him... he was wearing too much of his enemy's blood to care...

!

At the safe house -

Sartana of the dead one of the villains that battle the Mexican superhero El Tigre, much like the Duke of owls was yet another 'late' entry to the ongoing massacre. Like anyone else, she was lacking magic and needed to get a boon from Samhain to fight and relay the passive magic of Gravity Falls to her minions (in their contract, the Trickster had given him the authority to do so).

Samhain glared from the ruin circle, "I only granted the Duke that Boon because I was still flushed with power from reaching the second Apex and was curious if granting a boon so soon after doing so would grant him additional power... it didn't. For me to grant additional boons NOW would only further delay me getting to the third apex further... so why should I do so when what we have already more then enough keeping the 'hero's' of this dungheap occupied?"

Sartana of the dead held up her guitar, "I found my seventh string! Using it within the confines of Gravity Falls, on the hallowed day when the veil between the land of living and Dead are at it's weakest I will resurrect the forgotten dead and form a grand army to crush all in my path!"

She laughs maniacally and thrusts down on her guitar... only for nothing to happen much to her surprise. Samhain just quirked his eyebrow impatiently.

Sartana quickly played with her guitar as rapidly as possible in numerous combinations... and STILL nothing happened...

"GAH! THAT GYPSIE I TORTURED, MURDERED AND STOLE THE STRING FROM ASSURED ME IT WOULD WORK!" Sartana shouted out enraged slamming the guitar to the ground.

BOOM!

The large wave of mystical energy that emanates from the guitar as it hit the ground flows across gravity falls, opening the earth and allowing hordes of skeletons to zoom out and form a colossal abomination.

"Uh..." Sartana said stunned.

"I've seen bigger... but still...I suppose it's adequate enough for our purposes," Samhain shrugged indifferently. He grants her the boon, her power becomes restored and greater then ever! And her skeleton beast becomes larger still! Sartana laughs as she jumps into it's mouth and they begin their rampage.

!

Elsewhere -

Killbane smiled at the camera, "Attention people of the world! I-"

Stops annoyed when someone shouts from his earpiece. "What? No, of course it's on!"

Points to camera.

"I can see the red light blinking!" He rubs his face annoyed, "Oh, just start over!"

!

Back at the battle -

"So you're the so called vampire queen," Dio said as he appeared in front of Marcaline in the air.

"Haven't seen you before," Marcaline said.

"I'm Dio and I'm here to kill you vampire queen," Dio said.

"Oh another vampire king or lord or whatever. I thought, I killed all of you or made you kneel in front of me," Marcaline said.

"I been awaken to deal with you," Dio said.

"Oh good," Marcaline said as she flies at Dio with her axe aimed at his head. (1)

Only for her axe to stop inches from his neck which felt like someone caught the blade. Then she suddenly found herself being hit from behind with the blow sending her flying into the street below, with her looking back to see Dio had somehow gotten behind her. She made a hole in the street from where she hit, her broken bones and bleeding skin healed in seconds. Marcaline got back up and glared at Dio who is in the air above her.

"Watch out Marcaline he's able to stop time," Princess Bubblegum said using her high-tech scanner on Dio when he attack her girlfriend. "And he has a familiar that is invisible."

"Ah you ruin all the fun," Dio said.

"The power to stop time and a spirit protecting you," Marcaline said as her eyes suddenly changed color before returning to normal. "Too bad for you that, I can see your spirit now."

"Is that so?" Dio said.

"I'm not only a vampire but also a demon who has killed thousands of vampires in this world and in my old one, killed all of them. And each vampire I killed I not only killed but also suck their souls giving me their power and making me stronger each time," Marcaline said.

"You think you ca...," Dio was saying before he was engulfed in powered energy attacks.

Marcaline band mates all used their strongest long range attacks, along with PB using her blaster on him at the same time. Dio was force to dodge the energy attacks till he stop time allowing him to get away from all the energy attacks being thrown at him. He would had attack but he needed the 5 seconds he could stop time to fully heal himself. When the time stop ended Dio appeared like the energy attacks didn't harm him but for his clothes.

"No but you're not the first time master, I had to fight and looks like you can't just stop time whenever you want, needing to catch your breath before doing it again and can be caught off guard," Marcaline said.

"And it's you vs all of us," Lord Raptor said as he, Demitri, Hsien-Kon, PB, Lei-Lei and Jedah all surrounded Dio.

"You're going to have to do better then this," Dio said.

Dio was caught off guard but he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. He would wipe all of them out, no playing around this time. True he can't keep on using The World over and over again non stop as he needs to regain his energy and focus his mind each time he uses it. But 5 seconds is all he needs to kill anyone of them. Dio uses The World but nothing happens making him to gasp in surprise. Followed by everyone launching their long range attacks all over again at him.

"How did you stop my power?" Dio shouted as he dodges and The World blocks the attacks used on him.

"You're not the only time master around here," Kronika said who used her own time powers to block his.

"And you're not the only big boss around here," Pyron said as he and other videogame characters appeared to help in fighting against the attacking horde.

"You actually think I would fight fair at a time like this?" Marcaline ask floating up into the air. "Nope, don't care about that. I only care about is ending this fight as fast as possible so I can do the same to all of your pals."

Marcaline turn invisible causing Dio to go on the defense as she began attacking him, with him unable to sense where she is. Followed by Pyron attacking him with his burning energy body, followed by others who could fly attacking him. With Marcaline being invisible and him having to pay attention to all the others attacking him, Dio couldn't keep track of her and several times was cut by her axe with one strike almost hitting his neck. Dio fought them off and tried to get far away but was quickly pelleted by long range energy attacks by the ones on the ground. Making him drive back into the cluster of flying fighters which the ones on the ground can't fire without the risk of hitting their friends.

'Can't run and recover," Dio thought to himself seeing how many there are on the ground ready to blast him if he does. And turns to all the flying fighters around him with somewhere an invisible Marcaline. 'And with so many around in the air attacking me at once, sooner or later Marcaline will manage to cut off my head.'

Dio flew down heading for Kronika to put an end to her but was thrown back as he slams into a force field. Followed by sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun and her soldiers all opening fire on him forcing him to retreat before he was killed. Looking down he could see the soldiers having created a safe zone around Kronika but using a force field generator followed by others who could create a shield around a person to keep Kronika safe as well as the unarmed people who are running into the safe zone.

The only thing that kept Dio from being overwhelmed and killed right there. Was the timely attack of a horde of the undead and killer circus clowns causing many to turn their attention to them instead of continuing their attack on Dio. Allowing Dio to fight with the the flying foes without having to worry about being blasted by the ground forces.

!

Elsewhere in town -

The Daedalus is an experimental flying aircraft carrier developed by the US Department of Defense, designed to function as an airborne operations base. Able to deploy heavy armor and shell ground targets with its huge cannons, it is a force to be reckoned with. And after the merge happen the Daedalus as well as the flying fortress of Sky Patrol were handed over to the new government which used them as mobile bases. Once the SCP was created they were given their own flying fortresses so that they'll be able to response to any kind of threat.

With what has been happening at Gravity Falls one of the SCP heli-carrier was station at the Tartarus Prison and now is being called to action. The heli-carrier along with NEXOS are keeping the four virtues busy, but the hero's know they have to hurry to beat the (relatively) smaller threats and join that fight quickly. Sunset already called up all the securitrons and eyebots from Canterlot being the only robots who be able to travel to Gravity Falls on their own fast, to help.

Dipper and Pacifica uses Twilight and Wendy's (deer form) to travel round quickly helping people. They came across Pacifica's friends Grenda Grendinator and Candy Chiu. Grenda is covering Candy using a wooden mallet she picked up from one of the killer clowns. Candy was busy activating a utility Protectron who are still in its recharging station at the fence off substation. Besides the laser protectron hand it has a hand shock to jump start the electric grid.

"Girls are you ok?" Pacifica ask blasting one of those midget clowns.

"Yes as soon as, I can get this protectron switch to security mode," Candy said working on the side panel which was padlock till Grenda broke the lock.

"Now we are," Grenda said seeing the protectron recharge station opening up and letting out the protectron. The protectron began blasting the flying enemies, like the giant bugs and flying bat boys.

"Hey over here!" Dib's voice called out to them.

"Here," Pacifica said handing Candy one of her blasters. "Follow us."

Running over to where Dib's voice came from they group found him buried up to his neck in the ground.

"Thank zork you're here, I- GAH!" Dib averted his eyes as he just looked up at Dipper's dong. "Dude, cover yourself!"

"I know but don't have time to cover myself," Dipper said.

"I got you," Twilight said as she pulls Dib out of the ground with her horn.

"Here use this," Dib said opening his pip-boy and pulling out the Third-Arm Sash from the subspace pocket.

"Thanks," Dipper said wrapping the sash into like a loincloth or like he remembers from some animes what Japanese men use to used as underwear.

"Got anymore magic items?" Twilight ask.

"I gave Juniper the Wings of Tinabi and Ninja Sash to help her," Dipper said as he looks through his pip-boy.

"What don't you have a fireball throwing thing?" Pacifica ask.

"I couldn't bring something like that at camp," Dib said as he pulls out the Mirror Shield that can reflect any energy attack back at the user.

They all look up as Fright Knight battles the two phantoms high above them. Both Danny and Dani kept the Fright Knight between them as they blasted him with their ghost rays. So far they kept out of range of the Fright Knight's sword the Soul Shredder, which would send them to a subspace pocket world of their worst nightmare. The only way to stop the Fright Knight that Danny knew of was to stick the sword into a pumpkin and chant the words to seal him away.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" Dipper shouted using the magical arm like sash to grab Fright Knight and pulled him out of the air, taking him by surprise.

"Come to papa!" Dib said holding a ghost trap that his dad made using the blueprints of the Fenton thermos.

"NO!" Fright Knight shouted as he was slammed into the ghost trap in one go. (2)

Danny flies towards Dipper and Dib.

"Thanks man! That was getting pretty..." Danny moves his eyes away awkwardly from Dipper.

"Why are you wearing that?" Dani giggles.

"Well it's better then running around naked and it's more like what the sumo wrestlers wear," Dipper said doing his best to look nonchalant and unashamed. He couldn't help but get a small blush on his cheek from a cute girl giggling at him.

"Yes, okay! Dipper lost his clothes and now wearing that to cover himself and I'm naked! Can we move on and fight the monsters trying to murder little children already," Wendy growls out. Danny turns even redder at the sight of her in her human form, but quickly nods and agree with her.

They fly off elsewhere... but not before Dani discretely takes a picture of dipper with her phone.

"Really?" Danny ask exasperated.

Dani shakes her head. "Not what you think, you see the girls that already staked him out? I'm not suicidal! But did you see him out there? After today, a picture of the 'badass with a loincloth' is going to be a priceless collectible to the right buyer! Tabloid bidding wars here I come! Or Wendy's fellow deer women, whatever comes first."

Danny doesn't even dignify that with a response.

Unknown to the heroes, every time one of the main enemies die or is defeated. It gets harder to relay power to the mooks, making them weaker. The one's that were under the authority of the villain that died or defeated also become harder to coordinate or control.

!

Elsewhere in town -

The giant owls hover over a group of kids who are (barely) holding them back with flickering flashlights. They mock them with a song (which thanks to the presence of a colt comes out as a heart song)...

**Tweedle le de**

**(Tweedle le de)**

**They're running out**

**(They're running out)**

**They're running out of batteries!**

**(Of batteries!)**

**Hahahahahahaha! No batteries! **

They laugh that last bit only to get shot out of the air by Sunset's sisters who are armed with long range weapons. Their father chops off the Duke's head just to be certain with the family claymore sword. Which a small arm reached out from the gullet of the now headless body. Revealing that some of the children are still alive after the owls had swallowed them whole. Sunset's family quickly gutted the owls finding the children who are still alive. (3)

"Sweet Mercy, that was annoying!" Isla said.

"Luna get these kids to safety," Sunset said getting off of her aunt.

"Take care," Luna said leading the children away.

"Where's mom and the others?" Cora ask looking around and seeing only about half of them are here.

"Mom and our other sisters must have been separated from us," Lorna said.

"Follow me kids," Mr. Scotdale shouted.

The sisters followed their father running down the street cutting down everything in their path. The Eyeclopes stood in their way only for several sisters to shoot at his eyes blinding him, letting their father to cut off his hand holding his sword. Sunset was lifted up by two of her sisters and thrown at the Eyeclopes with her spear burying into his chest, knocking him over. Where her sisters finish him off by plunging their weapons into his body.

The body of the giant baby Junior fell onto the street after being struck by a salvo of missiles from the army of securitrons. The robot army had come to aid Gravity Falls, lead by Lumpy Space Princess who found them and reprogrammed them to follow her. They're already forcing back the undead and circus freaks, by the sheer firepower they're pouring out.

"Hey guys," Lumpy Space Princess waved at them as she rode on top of one of her securitrons.

"LSP good you showed up," Sunset said.

"Saw the news and came to help bringing my robot army with me," LSP said.

"I called for my robots as well but they're still on their way," Sunset said.

"Don't worry my robots are here and we're going to wipe out all these zombies and clowns!" LSP said.

"Hey!" the clown with the tear away face and the axe wielding zombie from House of the Dead game shouted out. Both of them are helping to protect the people inside the bar behind them.

"All the ones that are trying to kill people," LSP said again.

"Come kids lets drive them back!" Mr. Scotdale shouted once again leading his daughters and friend into battle.

They came across Other Mother leading an army of giant spiders and those spider monkeys attacking the town hall. The psychonauts are fighting them off while Scary Godmother and her friends focused on getting children to safety. Inside the town hall people are barricading the windows keeping the spiders from entering from the outside. Sunset and her family charged into the horde of spiders, with LSP and her robots blasting a path to the town hall.

Other Mother growls seeing the new enemies charging in and killing her spider army. Then smiles seeing the youngest member of the new group. A bit older then what she's use to but killing the youngest member of the group who look to be a family, would twist the knife. Other Mother ran using her long spider legs and race by the Scotdale family with her using her threads to lasso Sunset who gave out a cry as she was pulled from her family.

"HELP!" Sunset scream as she was dragged away.

Seeing Sunset being pulled away her father and sisters race after her. Other Mother race to one of the buildings where she would climb up and take the young girl someplace where she'll be able to turn her into a doll. Without having to worry about her family attacking her while doing so.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Scotdale shouted bringing down her axe onto the thread freeing Sunset.

"Mom," Sunset shouted seeing her mom and the rest of her sisters coming to save her. Two of her sisters freed her while the other sisters formed a circle around her.

"Petty your daughter would have made a fine doll," Other Mother said facing off with Mrs. Scotdale.

"You're not doing anything to my girls or to me," Mrs. Scotdale said.

"Ha! There's not enough thread in the world to make a doll as fat as you," Other Mother said.

"Oh boy, here we go..." the Scotdale family said.

"FAT!? FAT!? I'M STOUT!" Mrs. Scotdale shouted as she charged at Other Mother.

Mrs. Scotdale already angry that the spider thing wanted to make her youngest into a doll but calling her fat on top of it, is the last straw. Swinging her axe she chop off Other Mother's spider legs as she tried to fight her off. Disarmed Mrs. Scotdale grabs Other Mother by her neck and chokes the life out of her as the smaller woman tried to free herself. Lifting Other Mother up by her neck, Mrs. Scotdale throw her into an open fire pit face first. Other Mother screams as she lifts her face out of the burning pit, only for Mrs. Scotdale to force her face back into the fire using her axe to press her head into the flames.

Other Mother screamed in pain as her face burns. Mrs. Scotdale keeping up the pressure on Other Mother, reached down and grabs the lighter fluid that the owner of the fire pit was using as the BBQ outdoors. Mrs. Scotdale poured the flammable liquid on Other Mother's head making her scream more.

"Calling me fat is one thing but no one threatens my babies!" Mrs. Scotdale said to Other Mother lifting her up out of the fire long enough for her to hear her words before she shoves her back down.

And soon another of Samhain's Lieutenant's bite the dust.

!

Elsewhere -

Oogie is still on the rampage against Jack, Jack is desperately keeping Oogie's attention on him and trying to lure him away from the town. Oogie, still a giant lumbering abomination of trash and bugs, is all but unstoppable. Oogie grabs and eats a pegasus that flew too close to him, absorbing her passive heart song magic and begins to sing.

**Well Well Well**

**What a pest you are**

**Still around, huh?**

**Ooooh! Can't say I like that!**

**So why don't you just give up?**

**Ya know, surrender!**

Jack, knowing a thing or two about heartsong-combat himself, quickly weaponizes the music to fight back-

**It's over. It's over.**

**Your scheme was bound to fail!**

**It's over! You're finished here.**

**Your next stop will be jail!**

Musical notes manifest and whack the humanoid shape bag of insects from here to Sunday! ...sadly he's not yet done...

**He mocks me, he fights me!**

**I don't know which is worse!**

**I might just split a seam now**

**If I don't die laughing first!**

Oogie summons large metal beams out of the ground to impale Jack, but Jack just nimbly dances out of the way, gathering up his music for another strike-

**What's this, a trick?**

**I'm not impressed.**

**You're bad and now you're tall**

**It makes it all the more**

**Worthwhile to see a giant fall!**

Once more he shoots out his music, giving Oogie a tumble but not putting him down-

**Talk talk talk,**

**but I'll tell you,**

**This giant's goin' nowhere!**

**If I were you, I'd take a hike!**

**There's danger in the air!**

Sings Oogie as he tries to trample him. Jack continues to sing as well as he dodges and weaves like a boss!

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

Jack makes his Pumpkin King outfit appear on him-

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

-He shouts as he uses the music to enhance his flames to engulf Oogie completely.

**Well, I'm feeling angry,**

**And there's plenty left to do!**

**I fought your most unwelcome help**

**And now I'm after you!**

Sings Jack as he continues his musical barrage.

**Even if you catch me,**

**You could never do me in!**

**I'm ten stories high and just as strong!**

**Which means I'm gonna win!**

Sang Oogie as he released a swarm of murderous insects from his folds.

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

Jack summons on his Santa outfit.

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

He once again empowers his frosty gifts with music to both freeze over the swarm and drop giant hail upon Oogie.

**It's over, you're finished!**

**You'll never get away!**

**YOU, the Halloween King?**

**That'll be the day!**

Sings Jack as he reverts back to his old clothes and continues the musical mayhem.

**How feeble, how childish!**

**Is that the best you've got?**

**You think that you're a hero Jack,**

**But I think you are not!**

Sings Oogie as he reorients himself and renews his attack.

**Whoa, Now it's time for you to see**

**what it really means to scare,**

**Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man**

**Although I don't play fair.**

He body slams 10 blocks and angrily crawls after Jack

**It's much more fun, I must confess**

**When lives are on the line**

**Not mine, of course**

**but yours, old friend**

**Now that'd be just fine.**

He makes his mouth ten times taller then the watertower and keeps chomping after the ever artfully dodging Jack.

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**Woah!**

**(Woah)**

**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**

This barrage was the biggest yet!

Sadly, although the damage was great. It did NOT end Oogie. Worse, he finally wised up that as much as his inner-thespian loved a good villain song... it wasn't worth empowering his nemesis. So he spat out the partially ingested pony, to end the song. He then notices his 'boys' had been killed so he resurrects them and sends them on their way.

Disoriented by the sudden loss of his musical accompaniment, Jack was thrown off and easily captured. Oogie slowly raised him up to eat him. This was what he wanted... and he was going to SAVOR it!

So of course...

Twilight using her telekinesis shoves a trash bag full of cans of bug spray into his mouth. Causing Oogie to cough at the surprise mouth full and turn his attention to Twilight and her group. He was about to step on them when the firecracker that was lit and place inside the bag of cans of bug spray went off. The explosion caused all the bug sprays to burst releasing all the poison inside Oogie's sack body, killing tons of bugs as the gas spread. Loosing bugs that kept his body together Oogie fell backwards, releasing Jack from his grasp.

As the monster collapses, Jack quickly uses his soul-robber to grab Oogie's brain bug before it can slither away and puts it in a jar to send to Tarterus later. Oogie had lost so much of his essence he couldn't hold onto his new power and it largely dissipated. Weakening more of the villains army.

"Thank you my good sir, I ow my life to- Oh, dear. uh, My good sir? Are you aware that you're," Jack was saying but was cut off.

"I know but it's a loincloth. Yes, and I have no time to care about it! A Nexos squad is being overrun that way! Help them while we help that XJ sisters over there!" Dipper said.

Jack nods and does so.

!

At M.C.D. base -

Killbane smiled at the camera. "Attention people of the world! No doubt you all remember me from SCP's most wanted, so I'll spare you the introduction. I have come to you on behalf of my new employee's 'Marshal, Carter and Dark's You will notice the death and mayhem against your beloved holiday leaders! If you EVER want to kiss your lover beneath the mistletoe, look for gold beneath the rainbow, or trick or treat ever again... you will give us-

CRASH!

OW!

"Sorry Boss! The zoom lens got away from me!" Killbane pulled his eye socket out of the camera lens.

Killbane grumbled. "Get me an ice pack and MAYBE I won't rearrange your spine!"

The cameraman luchadore gulps but complies...

!

Time Room -

Discord realizes that although, they can't physically help the gang fighting for their lives, they can still give the hero's info. They send word through texts and phone message explaining how the only way the villains can be doing this is if they got permission from the Summerween Trickster! And all the passive energy of Gravity Falls was being relayed through a central nexus point, to the generals and then to the minions.

So either they had to destroy the central nexus, convince the Summerween Trickster to revoke his deal or kill enough of the generals to weaken the army enough so it's ineffective.

!

North Pole -

At the North pole things are getting bad. Their remaining forces are surrounded on all sides. They had to both fight AND protect the refugees from the destroyed base camp (they suspect the RUINS deliberately allowed them through their lines just for this reason) and the Sumerian Giants lead by the Yule man has shattered their front line.

The message from Discord gives them hope, though. Tooth flies high and uses her magical senses to pinpoint the two main focal relays (Evil Santa and Yule man). They quickly order all their forces to focus on those two. It was a gamble... but what other choice did they have?

!

Gravity Falls -

Finn and Jake, now detangled go searching for the Trickster after getting Discords message. Discord says they can't find the main nexus point. Whoever is behind this had warded it too heavily it seems, but they can find the Trickster. Which Peppermint Butler using an eyebot had tracked down at the Barrels & Crates, Incorporated eating kids while Ludwig von Tökkentäkker was there also directing his troops.

Finn and Jake quickly run there, along the way they gather help from Fire Princess who had showed up to help along with her fire army. They also run into Huntress Wizard and Canyon who were helping the police in protecting a group of survivors. Fire Princess got two of her soldiers to take over for them as she and the others race to put an end to this. They all followed the eyebot that Peppermint Butler is controling and Discord is using to film what's happening.

Bursting into factory they found the Trickster finishing off eating the last person the minions had caught and brought to him. In the room with him are many clowns and their leader Tokkentakker. Who has been ordering them to not kill but capture as many people alive to feed the Trickster. Using Umlaut who is outside flying around to find groups of survivors.

"Soos!" Canyon shouted seeing the gofer like man being eaten.

"Tell my story!" Soos shouted as he gets eaten by the Trickster.

"Evil Marie!" Tokkentakker shouted seeing the group of heroes.

Evil Marie appeared and flew at the gang only for Fire Princess to blast her with her fire. Driving her back, Fire Princess launch herself at Evil Marie sending her and herself crashing through a window taking their fight outside. Tokkentakker fired his blunderbuss at the heroes sending them spreading out.

Finn and the others had to not only fight off the clowns attacking them but also watching out for Tokkentakker taking pot shots at them. Canyon and Finn group together as they fought off the attacking clowns. While Jake protected them using his body to shield them from the buckshot, but being rubber like when he block the shots. Huntress Wizard took cover behind crates and barrels, sending arrows into clowns heads.

Shooting a clown in his eye she ducks as she spots Tokkentakker taking aim at her and buckshot flew over her head. She tried to put an arrow into Tokkentakker's head but he hid behind cover. Huntress Wizard fired another arrow at a fire extinguisher that's near him, causing the pressurized tank to explode. Tokkentakker got an arrow in his hand as he was turning to fire at Huntress Wizard, stunning him but he still brought up his gun to her. Only to see her taking aim at him with a laser gun, and the laser blast hit him right into his good eye killing him. With him dead the words Game Over appeared in the air and all of his minions disappeared.

"Wait when did you used a gun?" Finn ask his girlfriend.

"Yeah aren't you more the bow and arrow type?" Jake ask.

"Who says, I can use a gun? It's not like in a game where I can only use one type of weapon," Huntress Wizard asked. (4)

"Good point," Canyon said.

"Alright Trickster put a stop to this now," Finn said pointing his sword at the Trickster.

"No, I will not take back my boon. I'm so close to having my day known beyond this town," Trickster said.

The Trickster began growing in size and gaining more arms which he lash out at the heroes with. Fire Princess came back in time to see the others fighting off the grabbing hands of the Trickster. She began burning some of the arms and causing the smell of burnt sugar to fill the air. Jake bite down on an arm and recoiled at the taste.

"Salt water taffy? Gross," Jake said.

"What are you made out of?" Finn ask chopping off an arm and seeing that it's made up of candy.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely," the Trickster said pulling off his mask revealing his entire body is made out of candy.

"Wait that's loser candy," Canyon said seeing the kind of candy that she never eats.

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children and adults of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. Made worse since the merge with the candy that both Equestia and the Candy Kingdom make that just end up being thrown away. Do you have any idea how much candy those two places make that just end up in the dump because no one like them? So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children and adults who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!" the Trickster said.

"I hate that stuff," Canyon said.

"No one would eat me. So now, I'm going to be eating children inst...," the Trickster began to rant but stop as he started coughing and held his chest.

Bursting out of the Trickster's chest is Soos who had eaten his way out. Screaming as he works his way to fresh air Soos tore the Trickster chest wide open. Causing candy to spill out of the Trickster and in the mass of candy are all the people that the Trickster had eaten alive. All awhile being watched by the heroes to their horror as well as Discord and his friends as well as all the people watching thanks to the eyebot still filming.

"Sup, bros?" Soos greeted the heroes as he was still halfway out of the Trickster's chest.

The Trickster falls to the ground vomiting jelly beans. All awhile Soos continues to eat the Trickster to the disguest of all who are watching.

"Dudes, you want some of this?" Soos ask offering some candy to the heroes who all shake their heads not wanting any of that. Wondering how Soos could be eating the candy.

"Wait you actually think I taste good?" the Trickster ask.

"Uh, sure! You know," Soos said.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was... good," the Trickster said crying tears of candy corn. "I'm so happy!"

"The crying makes it a little weird, but," Soos was saying as he takes another bite. "Guess I'm still eating."

While everyone was still staring at Soos eating someone alive. Pinkie Pie the pony burst out of the Trickster's chest. The remains of her chicken costume still clinging to her.

"Sup, Pinkie," Soos said.

"I've been traumatized," Pinkie said.

"That's... donked up man!" Jake said.

"I think I can't ever eat candy ever again," Canyon said holding onto her lunch.

"Yesh!" Finn said before he composes himself. "Look, dose this mean you'll 'revoke' the deal?"

"Yes," the Trickster agrees and he attempts to end the deal, only to find himself in a battle of wills.

Samhain sensing what was happening, quickly challenges the trickster for his title as holiday leader of Summerween! The Trickster has no choice to comply. Now the Trickster was on his home-turf, on HIS day. With anyone else, this would've been an easy battle.

But Samhain WASN'T anyone else, he was a demon lord of the highest order. He was older, wiser, far more powerful and bloodthirsty then the Trickster could ever hope to be! And no matter how you sliced it... 'Summerween' was really nothing more then a knock-off holiday of HIS day. HIS Holiday. HIS HALLOWEEN! This lowly Trickster's Holiday wasn't even celebrated anywhere outside of this town and before this year hadn't even been really KNOWN outside of it!

Also, Soos STILL eating him wasn't really great for his vitality.

"SOOS!" Finn and the others shouted at him.

"Sorry! Soos said as he stops eating... then takes one last quick nibble when no one is looking.

!

Outside

Peppermint Butler quickly spread the word about what is happening, and everyone notices that the strain is making the armies of decay and all the other mooks and monsters weaker and less coordinated. Clearly between Samahin hoarding the power to himself to fight Trickster and the Trickster trying to take the power BACK there was now less and less for everyone else!

Emboldened by this, the heroes renewed their efforts and started racking up a much higher body count!

Juniper using the Wings of Tinabi that is strap to her back and the Ninja Sash to create a twin of herself have been knocking away the undead hordes. Once the circus freaks disappeared it made things easier as there were fewer enemies to fight. The two Junipers seeing how the sky is clear of flying enemies they flew down to join Jake who is fighting Sartana and her army of the dead.

The two Juniper's grab each other's hands and began spinning in the air as they flew faster and faster. The twister they created tore through the army of the dead straight to their leader Sartana. Said leader could only gasp in fear as the spinning wrecking ball struck her smashing her into pieces. Her golden guitar flew through the air only to be caught by Jake who raised it into the air and breathe fire on it destroying it. With the magic of the guitar gone all the dead brought to life by it fell apart.

!

North Pole -

North in particular takes advantage of this and with the help of super Santa who is a superhero along with his wife in the off season. The santa of XJ-9's world who is an ex-ninja, and a santa who before he put on the red suit was 'Woden, Norse god of judgment. Joined by Thor who had gathered help from the other gods willing to help the santas. They fought their way through the ranks of the undead, joined by XJ-10 who had rocketed her way to the North Pole who located the evil santa who is controling the giants. She blasted his war sledge out from under him sending him falling to the snow and ice below, where as he tried to get back up North brough his foot down and crushed evil Santa's skull.

XJ-10 blasted the Summerian stone to nothing, causing the Summerian giants to go into a berserk frenzy against the allies of the monster who enslaved them to his will! And with one of their only two relay's dead. Many of the army of Decay got so weak they revert back to normal zombies. Leaving the Yule Man alone facing off against the army of the santas and the gods who came to aid them.

!

Gravity Falls -

Catching their breath in one of the buildings the gang rested and rearmed themselves for the fight ahead of them. Dipper spotted a tv showing live coverage of Townsvile, explaining why the sisters hadn't shown up yet to help out. Even with the monsters of Monster Island helping them, there were still hundreds of Pikmin monsters. Seeing the Powerpuff girls are STILL fighting all the Pikmin predators, Dipper gets an idea.

He calls up Professor Utonium.

"Girls! I'm on my way to- GAH! Excuse me sir, but I think you have the wrong number... also you appear to be not wearing a... loincloth?" Professor said.

"Yes! I know! Look! I have an idea how to help your girls! The only way those giant monster could still be alive at that size is if they have some of those oxygen harnesses you invented," Dipper said.

"That sounds about right..." Professor said.

"Yes, so I don't suppose you put a kill-switch in them?" Dipper ask.

"Sorry, no. The idea was thrown around. But considering all the tension between monsters and humans in the early days of the merge I thought it be a sign of Goodwill to give them the means to live with no strings attached," Professor admitted.

"Oookay...," Dipper sighed and then thinks on it. "What about a flaw in the design? Or a backdoor to allow it to be hacked remotely?"

"Again, no. Sorry. I built it pretty sturdy and fairly hack-proof. I didn't want any xenophobes getting any ideas..." Professor said.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why can't we just the girls just BLAST or PUNCH them off?" Pacifica asked.

Everyone looks at her in disbelief... and both Dipper and the Professor smack their heads...

Pacifica with a look of disbelief. "...You gotta be kidding me!"

They quickly text the info to Blossom and the girls immediately target the harnesses, soon the giant monsters are flopping around gasping for air. The monsters of monster island seeing the girls destroying the harnesses the Pikmin monsters are wearing, they followed suit. Enraged the Pikmin monsters try one last time to kill their enemies, but after a long, intense fight, the monsters are vanquished. Except the water wraith that doesn't need oxygen. The girls then gang up on him and pound him until he crumbles.

With Townsvile free of attacking monsters the Powerpuff girls flew towards Gravity Falls to help out.

!

Elsewhere in Town -

The last hour had been weird for Star (well, 'WEIRD' for her anyway). Fighting naked backside to naked backside with her boyfriend as they fought demonically empowered zombies. Seeing Tom, Janna, Unicorn Head and Kelly helping officer Public in setting up a safe zone at the arcade, before they were pulled away by some undead chasing some little kids.

Then they wound up smack in the middle of a fight between a half naked Korra, and Asami. Asami had ditched the XXXXXXXXXL clothes awhile ago as it was doing nothing but drag her down in the middle of a fight. But held onto the dress shirt to cover herself and Korra gotten the undershirt, both of whom are long enough to serve as a short dress for both young women. They're still facing off with Ko the face-stealer and many other formerly depowerd spirits from Korra's world.

"Catch," Korra shouted as she throw both of them some masks to protect them from Ko's face stealing powers.

"So these are the spirits of your world?" Star ask as she punches one away. With them losing their powers after the merge happening many of the spirits suddenly found themselves being able to be touch by mortals when in the past they were intangible.

"Yup and you two really should put something on," Asami said blasting a spirit with her blaster.

"Ah we're kind of use to it," Marco said.

"Enough talk more fight," Korra said trying to blast Ko with lightning. "We need to finish these good for nothing spirits."

"Looks who's talking. You have abandon your duties as the avatar, and not helping us spirits to be restored to our rightful place," Ko said.

"You all think you deserve my help? None of you would help me when I came to you for help with Kuvira. You spirits have a one sided relationship with us humans, all take and never giving on your part. It's always up to the avatar and humans to restore the balanace or save the world. While you spirits do nothing on your end, except for the rarest of occasions. And despite all the so-called 'friendships' you all claimed to have forged in the brief time, I had brought our two worlds together. You all ditched us all at the first sign of trouble. And despite the fact that Kuvira's schemes were a clear threat to the spirit world, the spirits vines going nuts and kidnapping people being a huge giveaway to that. You all once again did nothing and made me and my friends do all the dirty work," Korra shouted out. "And you all still expect me to restore all of you back how you all were, when you did nothing to earn it in anyway?"

"Why don't you all just earn it back like Wan Shi Tong did?" Star pointed out.

"I don't need to listen to anything you say. You're the reason why this calamity happen in the first place. Not to mention utterly destroyed thousands of worlds and killed countless others," Ko said.

"You know what? ...your completely right. I didn't think things through, I took the easy way out. I choose to trash thousands of worlds to save my own. I choose to scapegoat magic for all my problems instead of facing my issues with my MOM. There are SO many things I regret about that decision," Star said sighing and stops to glare at Ko. "But freeing my friend Korra of her sucky destiny? AND depowering ungrateful jerks like you? THAT I will NEVER regret."

"You said it," Norbert said as he and Daggett showed up.

"So this is the face stealing spouty spirit?" Daggett asked.

"Yup," Korra said.

"Well our friend is immune to your powers," Norbert said.

"Oh really?" Ko asked.

Stump burst out from an alley and stop in front of Ko. Who stared at the craved face of Stump which no matter what showed no emotion. Ko's whole thing was that no matter who he fought against they would always show some emotion and that's how he won as he stole their face leaving them helpless. But facing someone who has a face that can't show any emotion is something that he never had to deal with before.

Stump grabs Ko with the one of the lifters arms by his power lifter's right arm and applied crushing pressure. Ko tried wiggling free but couldn't break out of the power lift's claw. Stump use the left claw to grab onto Ko's lower body to stop his twisting body. Stump move Ko into a position where they're face to face. Ko could only stare at Stump emotionless face, which no one had ever managed to do. In one clean motion Stump rips Ko's head off of his body. Dropping the head Stump brought up one foot up and brought it down on Ko's still aware head.

!

Elsewhere -

Meanwhile, Dipper's gang has caught up with Sam and Max. They are currently protecting Issac as they under siege from a demonically empowered and resurrected Lock, Shock and Barrel as they run around in their possessed bathtub that seemed to now have a bullet-proof mystic barrier.

They had to stop themselves from vomiting at the sight of a naked Sam. Which Dib solved by handing Max picnic blanket, which Max used to make a makeshift toga. Which the terrible trio used a tied up a young colt 'hood' ornament to sing their ghastly song thanks to the passive magic of the heartsong. Which also made it hard for the heroes to fight back without the risk of hitting the colt.

**La, la... la la la la... la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la. Hail to Mr. Oogie! You will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in! **

They throw all manner of bear-traps and exploding pumpkins as they prance around...

**First we brought the master back, to get revenge on Jack. We knew you'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! **

Pacifica: Hey twerps! News flash, your boss got his butt beat again! (But they either ignore her or can't hear her and Sam now feels the urge to sing as well).

**Stop! We've had enough of you. Your punishment is overdue. You've instigated chaos here and turned our town onto its ear. **

"Yeah! That's my job! Posers!" Shouts Max between the random bullets.

**Hail to Mr. Oogie! Put them to the test. Keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest. **

Max: Okay I get the first and third bit... but guessing? Guess what? It's a fight to the death! What's to guess!? It's pretty straightforward! (Again, Oogie's kids ignore everyone).

**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man **

**Can take the whole town over then. **

**He'll be so pleased I do declare. **

**The whole world should beware! Weeeee! **

**Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks! **

Pacifica: Once again, your boss is gone! (And once again, she's ignored)

(And once again, Sam is bit by the 'song bug').

**Don't be foolish. Think now- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?**

Max: Yeah! Again! That's my Shtick! Get your own thing freeloaders!

**Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done. **

**If I've shoot you once, I've now shoot you twice knowing you'd never straighten out your act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact. **

With Sam's bit done, Max steps up-

**We're have enough of this disgrace. So take us to the hidden place, where your friends seek to lock us in a cage. Or you will face my rage! **

Finally, their combined effort breaks the barrier and the tub, shooting the three trouble makers into the air screaming with deranged delight. (The little colt is also okay and flees in terror to safety, but apparently enough of his passive energy rubbed off to finish the song...)

**Weeeeee! **

They begin to run around underfoot so fast it almost makes them impossible to catch or hit!

**La la la la... la la la la... la la la la... la la la la... la, la. Hail to Mr. Oogie! You will never win. When you find our booby trap, they will do you in! **

**First we brought the master back to take his revenge on Jack. We knew you'd fought to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack!**

"He's- Oh, I give up!" Pacifica shouts exasperated.

**Ghost and skeletons galore, brainwashed fighters wanting more, they're rising up from every tomb, to torment them and seal their doom **

Lock and Barrel do ground pounds-

**Hail to Mr. Oogie, put them to the test, keep them guessing all the time. Never let them rest. **

-while Shock casts flying mini-golem spells to attack them.

**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man **

**can take the whole town over then **

**he'll be so pleased I do declare **

**The whole world should beware!**

They summon many skeletons, ghosts and other monsters to fight for them as well...

**With Mr. Oogie as our king, we'll get away with everything! no more scolding for our pranks, the new king Oogie, let's give thanks! **

**A trick a day, or why stop there? We'll do whatever, we won't care, and everyone will come to know we run the show. Hey, life's unfair! **

**Hail to Mr. Oogie this is much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done. **

**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around. **

**If I were on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town! **

**He'll be so pleased by our success **

**that he'll reward us too I bet. **

**I wonder what it is going to be... **

**We cannot wait to see! Weeeee! **

Max: I've had root canals! Honest to goodness ROOT CANALS! Less painful then this song!

**La, la, la, la... la la la la... la la la la... la, la la, la ... La, la, la, la... la, la. Hail to mister boogie, Jack will never win. When you find our booby traps, they will do you in.**

Dipper stops and pauses to take a deep breath...

**First we brought the master back, to take this town away from Jack. We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack! **

**Stop I've had enough of you! your punishment is overdue. You've instigated chaos here and turned our town onto its ear. **

**Hail to Mr. Oogie. Put Jack to the test. Keep him guessing all the time. Never let him rest. **

Dipper had spent the last 12 years of his life living with his own 'hyperactive monster'...

**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man **

**can take the whole town over then. **

**He'll be pleased I do declare. **

**The whole world should beware! Wheee! **

And there was ALWAYS order to the chaos...if one just knew where to look...

**Now that Oogie is the King, we'll get away with everything. You cannot scold us for our pranks. The New King Oogie, let's give thanks! **

The same order that allowed him to trick Mable into going to 'boring' jaunts into the woods to look for leprechauns...

**Don't be foolish. Think now- All this danger isn't fun and games. When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame? **

Max: Wow, Sam. The kettle called, 'could you be more black'?

Sam: Shut up chowderhead. I'd like to see you sing better...

**Hail to Mr. Oogie! This is so much fun. We make mischief day and night. Our work is never done.**

Dipper braces his pip boy... he can see it... he can factor all the candy they'd eaten based on smudges and crumbs on their face... estimate their metabolism based on their actions...

**If I've shoot you once, I've now shoot you twice knowing you'd never straighten out your act. You'll never get away with this. And that, you brats, is fact. **

Max: You sang that part already!

Sam: SHHH!

**Trusting him's a big mistake. One that you don't want to make. He might reward you, this is true, by cooking you into a stew! **

Sang Dipper... he steadies his pip boy... won't be long now...

**Wheee! **

The terrible trio shout together... and then have a sugar crash.

Dipper shoots one of his temporal bolts while their disoriented...

"EVERYONE! SHOOT THEM WHILE FROZEN!"

Dipper didn't have to tell them twice...

Soon... the three where once more smoldering corpses...

Dipper, wanting to see if they had anything that could lead them to the central nexus point. Begins to rummage around their corpses... and finds a note?

TRICK OR TREAT!

Shouts the note as it begins to beep...

Dipper: Son of a-

BOOM!

!

Another part of Gravity Falls -

Thanks to Twilight gathering up rubble to shield them from the blast and forming a ball around them. Instead of being blown up instead they're all flung in the middle of Korra's fight. The ball of rubble bowled into the remaining spirits crushing them or knocking them away. Before the ball stop and Twilight flung the rubble to the side, dizzy from the rolling and having to hold everyone in midair inside the ball.

The group breathes a sigh of relief... then they notice that most of their group was missing most of their clothes or in Star and Marco's case all of their clothes... they all laugh.

"Look at us! A half naked avatar, half naked mechanic, a giant dog, naked rabbit, naked pony, naked deer girl, naked safe boy, naked butterfly, two hairy beavers, and a naked, badass, wild boy," Asami said as she gives a wink to Dipper on that last one, causing him to blush a bit. "All covered in blood and fighting zombies on Halloween night! It's like the start of a dirty joke!"

"Add a rabbi and you'd have the making of a great porn video!" Max said.

Sam covers Issac's ears. "Max! We talked about saying stuff like that in front of Issac."

"Wait until he's out of the room... I know...," Max sighed.

"Psst. Hey Marco? You want to stab that stake in my dark places?" Star playful teasing.

Marco goes very red and covers himself while the others laugh.

Pacifica whispers to a still laughing Dipper. "Hey... don't think for one moment that just because your 'toothpick' is tiny that we haven't noticed it flying full mast. Even under the loincloth."

Dipper gulped as both Wendy and Twilight mischievously winked as they'd noticed as well... Dipper just rubs his head and grins sheepishly...

"Sorry about destroying your clothes... I guess I was just too ripped for them..." Sam said as he flexes his 'muscles' which causes many to vomit.

"...yeah, that's clearly it," Asami says with a forced straight face as she looks at his gut.

"And your clothes were nice Korra... which was why I had to destroy them to make soap to eat a cricket so I could convince the chimney sweep to give me his golden ticket to unlock a new area," Max said.

Korra just looks at him baffled. "...what?"

"It's a 'point-and-click adventure game' thing, you wouldn't understand..." Sam said.

"...again...what?" Korra asked.

"Hey! How come it's okay for you to break the fourth wall and not me!" Max said.

"Tell you what max, I'll make you a deal. If You start paying the bills instead of me-" Sam was saying.

"Pass!" Max interrupts him.

"So you two came from a videogame world and were completely aware of it," Dib said.

"What that's cool," Grenda said.

"We're you able to step outside of the game? Candy ask.

Korra opens her mouth again, but it's closed by Pacifica.

"No, no... just... walk away... getting more involved lies the way of madness...," Pacifica said.

!

In the center of Gravity Falls -

Marceline with her axe head buried into the shoulder of Dio slams him into the street and began running while pressing down on him. Grinding away at his body on the street as she does so. Dio put a stop to it as he buries his arm into the street jerking Marceline to a stop followed by him back flipping and kicking her head. Sending her flying and getting that axe of hers out of his shoulder, with the wound it left behind healing.

Around them Marceline's band mates and other fighters are busy keeping Dio's stand The World busy. While most of the fighters couldn't see The World, Pyron fixed that by covering The World with glowing particles letting the other fighters know where it is. And because of the power that many of the fighters had allowed them to actually hurt The World, as the rules of the world that Dio came from where only other stands and harm other stands only works in that world.

"Too bad you been using your time stopping power and your invisible familiar as a clutch all this time or this fight would be more of a fight," Marceline said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Dio said.

"Blaa blaa blaa. You think you're the first vampire who told me that? I took on all the vampires who dared to claim to be the ruler of vampires and the ones who made prey on people. You on the other hand have the power to stop time and an invisible helper. Without that you're nothing," Marceline said.

"I forgotten what a real fight is like," Dio admitted before smiling at Marceline. "I will kill you and claim your title."

"PB!" Marceline shouted.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum shouted back.

"Play track 4," Marceline said.

"Really?" Bubblegum ask.

"Just play it and make it loud! Use that spelldrive to play a heartsong," Marceline said.

"Fine," PB said using her spelldrive to play a heartsong.

**ONE PUNCH! **

**(Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) **

**Appearing! Certain victory! The strongest of all time! **

**What're you saying? FRUSTRATION, nobody can stop me **

Dio charged at Marceline throwing hundreds of punches a second, which she in turn blocked with her arm or her axe. Marceline smiled as she turns invisible and Dio ended up hitting nothing but empty air. Dio screamed as his right forearm was cut off, but retain enough focus to twist around in the air and hits Marceline with a kick sending her flying into a building. Dio flew down and grabs his falling arm and reattached it.

**ONE PUNCH! It's over! One victory after another! **

**I shout out! I'm always victorious! Total victory! **

Marceline burst out from the hole she made and slams into Dio sending them into some banners. Dio grabs a banner rope and wraps it around Marceline's neck and began to tightening it, wanting to pop off her head. To his surprise her head just came flying off.

**Power! Get the power! Right up to the limit **

Dio stares at Marceline's head which just floats in the air. Marceline's head turns around to face his face. To his surprise Marceline's head sticks out her tongue at him before her body turns around grabs him by his neck. Before he could react Marceline's body flew in the air while still straggling him sending them both into a food stand.

**HERO, I don't want voices praising me or an ovation **

**HERO, so I fight against evil in secret **

**(Nobody knows who he is.) **

**Foes are closing in and covering the sky. I won't turn my back on them **

**If I am a HERO, then I'm prepared with unwavering resolve, unleashing my fist **

Marceline's body forced Dio's head into the fryer where hot oil deep fried his face. Dio in a burst of strength throws Marceline's headless body off of him. Dio grapples with the headless body as he tries to take the axe from her. Marceline's head using her mouth grabs a bottle of hot sauce and pours the contents into the face of Dio. The hot sauce dips into his eyes causing Dio to scream.

**(Three! Two! One! Fight back!) **

**Appearing! Go on! Fair and square! **

**What's going on? I can't feel a thing, my opponents are all gone!**

Dio grabs Marceline by her long hair and flings her away. Her body follows her head and grabs her head putting it back on. Dio giving him some breathing room pours a water bottle over his head to wash away the stinging liquid. He then spots the propane tank that fuels the fryer and got an idea.

**JUSTICE! Enforcement! No point arguing about it! **

**I'll cut it off! Cut off evil! Hands together in prayer! **

As Marceline flew at Dio, he throws the propane tank at her. As the tank was near her he then throws a knife even faster at the tank. The knife cutting into the metal tank at that speed caused a spark.

**Power! Get the power! ADRENALINE's overflowin'! **

**Power! Get the power! Strike with force with my disciplined technique! **

Marceline was caught in the blast sending her flying into the street and her axe flying in the other direction. As Marceline was rolling Dio appeared and kick her sending her flying into car. Marceline jumps to her feet and punches Dio as he was flying at her. Sending him stumbling back before he regain his footing.

**HERO, even the strongest guys used to be tiny brats **

**HERO, I overcome my weaknesses and become stronger **

**(Nobody knows who he is.) **

**I just raise my fists, with the gods dwelling in them, and push onward **

**HERO, until I taste the dirt of defeat some day, a fighting HERO **

Both of them stood there as they repeatedly punch each other. No skill or fine movement, just a burtal no holds slugfest. Teeth flew from each other's mouths and quickly regrow, bones broke and healed. Each of them waiting for the other's energy reserve to reach it's limit. For regeneration took a lot of their stored up energy to do and sooner or later one would reach their limit where they simply couldn't regenerate anymore. (5)

**I won't give up; I picture the future in my heart **

**I awaken and go to the world now, soaring high and strong **

**At all times, no matter what happens **

Dio spat out some blood as his body couldn't handle anymore punishment, seeing how he was just awaken and hadn't fed at all. Marceline seeing her chance drove her thumbs into Dio's eyes, bursting the soft orbs. Marceline kicks Dio away from her as he covers his empty eye sockets trying to will his depleted body to regrow them.

**HERO, I don't want voices praising me or an ovation **

**HERO, so I fight against evil in secret **

**(Nobody knows who he is.) **

**I just raise my fists, with the gods dwelling in them, and push onward **

**HERO, until I taste the dirt of defeat some day, a fighting HERO **

**A lonely HERO **

Marceline holds out her arm and her axe flies back into her hands. Marcline swings her axe cutting off Dio's arms and planting a foot on his chest she swung down cutting off the top of his head off. Opening her mouth she began sucking up his soul from his body, his ghostly form came out of his body as he tried to claw his way free. Dio's soul gave out one last scream as he was consumed by Marceline.

**I wanna be the strongest HERO!**

Marceline's body glowed as she took Dio's powers for her own. Her body healing from all the wounds she gained and her energy reserves restored. The World stop fighting the others and flew to Marceline. The World stop in front of her and Marceline simply stared at it. The World keeled down to its new master before disappearing awaiting for it to be called.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL VAMPIRES AND NO ONE EVER FORGET IT!" Marceline screamed out.

!

Elsewhere -

Once more, the power and capability of the mooks in this and the surrounding area dropped considerably... Sadly, that was the end of the good news...

They get a call from the SCP medics that had escorted the Trickster to safety... he'd just gone into convulsions and crumbled to dust. Turns out, each time, they'd killed one of his relays, Samhain sucked up a large part of their magic and essence to himself. The Trickster couldn't do that as he didn't have Samhain's knowledge of such things or the ruin circle that was directly tapped to them. And although Marceline had drained most of his power and essence... enough got back to Samahain to finally tip the battle of wills to his favor... and now...

"A toast to the NEW Holiday leader of Summerween!" Chairface Chipendal said raising a glass as Samhain transforms.

"HEAR! HEAR!" the Triggermen shouted.

And now that it was no longer second-hand, Samhain was more powerful then ever. His new appearance is now like that of the Cyberdemon from Doom 2016. He no longer needed the relays! Quickly, all the mooks were more powerful then ever! The newly empowerd Yule man, shatters a Sumerian giant to rubble with one punch! To the shock of North and the others.

Once more the tide turned in his favor... and soon, once the ritual was complete and he reached the last apex... he would TRULY be invincible...

!

Gravity Falls -

The gang make sure the battered fighters who couldn't fight anymore are safely in one of the many safe houses before thinking of their next move. With all the big hitters gone the heroes are now either helping the XJ sisters with the giant monsters, joined by the Powerpuff girls. Others are fighting the undead horde that have gotten even stronger. Stump even in his power lift is having a hard time keeping the horde at bay.

Dipper fiddles with his pipboy. "Okay... if I triangulate all this energy... cross reference the data we have regarding hordes movement..."

"I'm fairly certain I know some spells to triangulate the nexus...I'll need some ingredients though..." Twilight added.

"For crying out loud, why can't we just use the plot device to find it!?" Pacifica asked.

The Plot device comes out of nowhere. "Hello!"

Everyone looks dumbfounded...

"...please come on our adventures from now on," Dipper pleads.

Pacifica... can't help but blush a bit at the praise...

The Plot Device not only locates the main nexus point but also adds Lincolns group to them and helps them get past the main defenses and into the inner sanctum. The other heroes are also been alerted to the main nexus point and headed over as fast as they could. The Plot Device could had gone and grab the other groups, however...

"Sorry... I'm at my limits... your on your own from here on out..." Plot Device said before vanishing as quickly as she came.

"Thanks plot device!" everyone said.

Chairface wearily sigh seeing the group that somehow gotten pass all the defenses because of that robot. "We REALLY need to do something about that thing..."

"Chairface! I need to focus on the final Apex! Deal with them!" Samhain said rising a barrier around himself and the ritual for protection.

Chairface slowly causes his chair and several others to rise, as well as summon more feral chairs to his side and his gang the Triggermen advanced on the heroes. "With pleasure..."

Lincoln looks down on his tattered dress that was also rigged to blow with one wrong move. "Sigh. I wanted to be a cyborg with lasers... but NO I had to make that stupid bet..."

!

MCD HQ -

Killbane smiled at the camera. "Attention people of the world! No doubt you all remember me from SCP's most wanted, so I'll spare you the introduction. I have come to you on behalf of my new employee's 'Marshal, Carter and Dark's. You will notice the death and mayhem against your beloved holiday leaders! If you EVER want to kiss your lover beneath the mistletoe, look for gold beneath the rainbow, or trick or treat ever again... you will give us $5,000,000,000 for every nation represented in the UN... you have to sunrise to comply."

CUT!

Killbane groans... took over 100 takes... but they'd got it! It was hard to appreciate the plan to increase their reputation, make some extra money (the money they got from the ransom was simply a bonus, the true objective of the demand was to hide their TRUE goal regarding the holiday businesses), as well sow confusion regarding a 'fake' employer (this would make people reluctant to catch them, lest they lose an opportunity to use them to catch the 'real' mastermind. Not to mention if they got caught, they could potentially make a deal to help John law catch the 'boss' (AKA some poor, random schmuck that had his memory remade to THINK he was in charge). When he had to deal with this nonsense!

A luchadore opens up the camera... only to find it empty... SOMEONE had forgotten to put the tape in!

The luchadore gulps... and turns to Killbane... his eye twitching...

...it took weeks to get the blood and teeth shards out of the carpet afterward...

!

Gravity Falls -

The XJ sisters having lured the four virtues out of town and into the forest. There they along with the SCP and Nexos were able to go all out without worry of getting the town and the people in it caught in the crossfire. On the ground LSP and her robot army are firing missilies at the giant monsters. They're all doing damage to the virtues but with them being powered up, they're healing just as fast as they're being wounded.

The heroes are helped by some of the heroes who are now free to help them. Either taking to the sky like Juniper and Jake or on the ground using long range attacks. Then flying in came the Powerpuff girls and they quickly went to work in beating up the virtues having fought giant monsters all the time.

!

At the safehouse -

All the heroes in the inner sanctum are fighting tooth and nail against Chairface. He sicks his 'beasts' at them, his Triggermen, and he throws chairs at them. He even has some prototype giant custom-made reinforced steel chairs around to turn into heavy enforcers.

Korra created a rock wall in front of the group protecting them against the firepower from the Triggermen friearms. Marceline and her bandmates leap over the rock wall and rush into the mass of Triggermen and steel chairs. Seeing how they're able to handle the firepower being thrown at them better then the kids behind the wall. The kids on the other hand are fighting off the chairs attacking them or blasting at Samhain's barrier.

"Defenses are down," Dib said having hacked into the defense system for the building and allowing the people outside to get inside without trouble.

The fighters from Street Fighter came charging into the building followed by others who wanted to put an end to this mess. They began fighting the chairs and the Triggermen, while Chairface kept back controling his chairs. With so many people fighting against his chairs it caused him to put his focus on so many different things happening at once that Chairface couldn't control the small pieces of the destroyed chairs without losing control of the rest of the chairs.

Tambry was taking aim at Samhain barrier trying to take it down like others are trying to do. When she spotted a chair made from a solid tree trunk flying at Wendy. Without think she pushes Wendy out of the way and is smash into a wall by the heavy chair. Candy and Dip seeing this blasted the chair with their blasters till it was turn to dust. Wendy transforms back to human and pulls Tambry out of danger.

"Tambry... why?" Wendy asked.

"I... abandoned you once... I WON'T ever do that again!" Tambry said.

Wendy lock her sights on Chairface who is flying around being protected by chairs spinning around him. Wendy transforms into her deer form and race towards him. Dib and the others seeing her racing towards Chairface began firing away at Chairface making him focus on them. While Chairface is using his chairs to block the shots being sent his way, Wendy leap into the air from behind and rams her horns into the back of the chair, Chairface is sitting on sending him flying off of it. Korra seeing her chance blast Chairface with lightninig causing Chairface to lose control of the chairs and he hits the ground.

"Is he still alive?" Candy ask.

"Hope not," Max said.

"Better make sure. Max go and rearrange his insides," Sam said.

Max roars as he leaps on Chairface and began mauling him. Causing many to turn away seeing what Max is doing to him. While everyone was busy fighting, Twilight and Dipper were working on a counter spell for the ritual circle.

It's a close call... but they disrupt it...

All over, all the undead soldiers and monsters in both in Gravity Falls and the Northpole just fell part and were no more...

!

North Pole -

The monster blood shriveled up, the Ruins goo fizzled out and their mechanical components followed their programing to disintegrate. The submarines also self-destruct.

Only the Yule man remains, finding himself alone. XJ-10 brought her arms together forming a giant energy cannon. Drawing all of her reserve energy cells she fires her strongest attack. The blast of plasma energy engulfs the Yule Man burning him to nothing in seconds.

"Hey if you could had done that, why not before?" Jack ask.

"It depletes my energy reserves to fire and takes some time for me to be able to do that again. He was the last enemy and I wanted to make sure he stays dead," XJ-10 said.

"You're more willing to kill then your sisters," Jack said.

"Of course. I wasn't made to be a child," XJ-10 said.

!

Gravity Falls -

Samhain roars in anger! His plan, his power, his army, everything ruined! He lets off an energy wave in fury. Because Samhain had bound himself to the ritual, the mystic feedback body was starting to rot and crumble! He would dissipate soon! But he was going to take down all these mortals with him!

Lincoln seeing Samhain glowing with energy, knew from playing enough videogames that the big bad is about to blow himself up. With assisted help from Twilight's telekinesis is thrown into the air and lands on Samhain's startled snout. Lincoln rips off his princess clothes, wracks it on Samhain's head causing the last bomb to start beeping and shoves it down his throat.

A now naked Lincoln gives a Tarzan yell as he jumps down, just as Samhain's guts explodes. Seeing a big weak spot everyone open fire on Samhain, shooting into his open torso. Holding onto his spilling guts as he falls to his knees and starts to disintegrates, Samhain stares at the heroes.

"This isn't over. You have only delayed the inevitable. I was already a holiday leader. And only another holiday leader or a hand they commanded can kill another holiday leader on their day of power! You have destroyed me, yes... but by NEXT Summerween I'll be reconstituted and my power restored... and then I'll be coming for all of you," Samhain mocks them.

His laughter echos until he crumbles completely...

Soon the base gets raided by the police. Tambry and others are sent to urgent care. But aside from arresting Chairface and their crew. No other evidence or ANYTHING is found. Whoever was responsible for all this... was still out there...

!

MCD HQ -

Killbane smiled at the camera. "Attention people of the world! No doubt you all remember me from SCP's most wanted, so I'll spare you the introduction. I have come to you on behalf of my new employee's 'Marshal, Carter and Dark's. You will notice the death and mayhem against your beloved holiday leaders! If you EVER want to kiss your lover beneath the mistletoe, look for gold beneath the rainbow, or trick or treat ever again... you will give us $5,000,000,000 for every nation represented in the UN... you have to sunrise to comply."

CUT!

Killbane personally ran up to the camera, pulled out the tape and kissed it!

"YES! WERE DONE!" Turns to his underlings, "When dose this bad boy go... on?"

All his minions were gone! "What the..."

He then finds a note explaining how seconds ago... they learned the plan had flopped and revealing their involvement now would only make them look weak and idiotic... and that the staff were all taking their break now!

Killbane... snapped the tape in two... and then the entire studio into THREES!

!

Gravity Falls -

Icaus and his friends crawls from the rubble.

"Whoa... this town looks like the outhouse after the Moldy Taco tuesday catches up with Krum..." Icaus said.

He looks up and sees all the scream canisters... FULL?

"Well I'll be! There was so much screaming, it filled a thousand canisters to max in one night! We'll be rich!" Icaus said.

"...uh... I'm not really comfortable profiting from this...," Krum said as he gestures to all the devastation around them.

"Quite... I'm all for scaring humans... but last night was just horrible...," Oblina said.

"Fine! We'll use the canisters to help the first human we see! Happy?" Icaus groans.

Eddy pops up out of the rubble.

"Let's talk Turkey..." Eddy said.

"Uh... how did you?" Krum ask.

"Plot device," Eddy said.

"Hello!" Plot Device said having recharged herself.

!

Gravity Falls Center -

Sunset smiled at the 'conquering hero's'. "Thank you everyone! Gravity Falls, Equestria and all the other kingdoms are forever in your debt! Pretty sure a reward will be forthcoming... but for now... could you all PLEASE go home, get a rest and for the love of Faust get dressed!"

The tired hero's nod and go home. Lincoln now wearing Six's raincoat join the other campers in going back to the camp. Max and Sam grab their son, taking him back to their hotel, along with others who came into town for some fun and got something else instead. Wendy left with her mother who had came with the others from their party once news reached them of what was happening. They ended up helping in fighting off the horde attacking. Pacifica waited for someone from her home to come and pick her up having been called by her parents to wait there, with Candy and Grenda keeping her company.

"Bye Dipper," Pacifica said as she and her friends wave to him as he rode on Twilight taking him back to the shack.

They rode pass Stump and the beaver brothers who are helping to clean up the mess that was left behind. Namely the dead bodies of the giant monsters who died once the magic that was keeping them alive left them. The XJ sisters and the Powerpuff girls are cutting and lifting up cut pieces of the monsters to be studied and the rest being sent to the recyler.

As they rode back to the shack many people wave at Dipper, thanking him for saving the day. And (mostly girls thankfully) compliment him getting a good view of his young growing body thanks to him still wearing the Third Arm Sash as a loincloth.

With Twilight there... how could she NOT sing?

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Beaten by the queen of hearts every time**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**He's a loser, but he still keeps on tryin'**

Several people throw free candy to Dipper...

**Oohoohooh ... oooh ...**

**Sit down, take a look at yourself**

**Don't you want to be somebody**

**Someday somebody's gonna see inside**

**You have to face up, you can't run and hide**

They pass by a news stand, filled with words 'Hero of the Hour'. Right above a picture of badass and near naked Dipper Pines in a loincloth...

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Beaten by the queen of hearts every time**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**He's a loser, but he still keeps on tryin'**

Pacifica... watches as he rode away... wondering why she's feeling as she does around him.

**Unlucky in love, least that's what they say**

**He lost his head and he gambled his heart away**

**He still keeps searching though there's nothing left**

**Staked his heart and lost, now he has to pay the cost.**

Wendy now clothed rides on her mother's back as she took her home. With Wendy worried about her friend.

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Beaten by the queen of hearts every time**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**He's a loser, but he still keeps on tryin'**

But a text from the hospital giving Tambry a clear bill of health did make her feel better...

**"It's okay", he smiles and says**

**Though this loneliness is driving him crazy,**

**He don't show what goes on in his head,**

**but if you watch very close you'll see it all**

A girl runs up to him, takes his picture, blushes and runs like mad... Dipper just smiles...

**Sit down, take a look at yourself**

**Don't you want to be somebody**

**Someday somebody's gonna see inside**

**You have to face up, you can't run and hide**

Fix it Felix and his friends are busy rebuilding things in seconds! They also wave to Dipper as he passes...

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Beaten by the queen of hearts every time**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**He's a loser, but he still keeps on tryin'**

Twilight blushes as she looks at the photo of Dipper giving her her first kiss... and wonders if this would be a good cover for her thesis paper; 'Xena-relationships: necessary for social development or just a terrible idea?'

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Have you heard about the lonesome loser**

**Now tell me have you heard about the lonesome loser... **

They walk on under the dying embers of the last of the fake moon's rubble as Manny's victory becomes complete...

!

The Mystery Shack -

Mable was a nervous wreck... air-raid sirens all night... the news screaming of Judgement day! Her Candy gone! And where was Dipper!?

The two boys who had come to prank and mock Grunkle Stans attempts to scare them weren't in better shape. They watched the rest of their group get massacred before fleeing to the shack for safety.

"I... I don't want to prank or be a hooligan anymore... it gets too REAL... I just want to go to church, eat my vegetables, get good grades and hug my mommy and tell her I love her..." one of the boys cried.

"...do... do you think it's too late to sign up for summer school?" the other boy ask also crying.

"We can hope buddy... we can hope..." the other boy said taking his friend's hand.

Dipper comes in along with Twilight.

"Dipper! Where have you- SWEET MERCY DIPPER! Cover yourself!" Mable shouted as she covers her eyes not wanting to see him in a loincloth... again.

"Nope, too tired. Me and Twilight are just going to relax on the couch and watch TV until we fall asleep. Oh, and by the way Mable? I'm DONE with Trick-or-treating. I'll still go to holiday parties with my friends... but other then that. I'm just going to buy TONS of candy, pass them out to other kids, eat the leftovers and sit in..." Dipper said.

"AHMEN!" Twilight said.

Mable gaps in horror. "But- but- Dipper! Were the kings and Queens of Halloween! It's our special-"

Twilight interrupts her. "You heard the man! He's done! His life, his decisions."

"But- But!" Mable said.

They all go to the to TV room before Mable can say anything else. On the tv the news is showing what happen and reporting that it's all over, thanks to Dipper and Twilight. The two boys hearing the news it's all over and its safe again cheered as they ran out of the shack heading for home.

"...what just happened?" Mable ask as she looks totally lost and confused.

"Noodle arm became a man, that's what! WOO! FRACK AGE RESTRICTIONS! That boy's earned some Vodka!" Stan cackles proud seeing Dipper being hailed as the hero of the hour.

This does not help Mable's confusion.

...and no one see's a (somehow) Smirking Slenderman outside the window... and with a snap of his fingers... he's gone.

!

Ghost Zone -

Fright Knight had no idea how long he was trap in the thermos but was glade once he was freed from the small prison. He look around and saw that he was once again in the Ghost Zone and he was back in the castle. A deep pit of cold fear filled him as he realized what that meant.

"Where have you been?" Pariah Dark ask his servant getting his attention onto the king of ghost's.

"I was on Earth getting revenge on the ghost boy," Fright Knight said as he quickly got on his knees and bows to his master.

"I have bigger things then dealing with that ghost child. We are at war with the shinigami of Soul Society. They dared to come to my Ghost Zone and claim it for the so called Soul King. Now you shall once again lead my armies in conquering a new realm to add to my own," Pariah said.

"Yes master," Fright Knight said.

"Good, now meet your fellow generals," Pariah said waving to the ones behind Fright Knight as he walks to his throne and sat down.

Turning around Fright Knight saw both Undergrowth and Vortex who have become generals in the ghost king's army. There are several figures who he only heard about. As well as 3 leaders of other dead realms.

Then there's Hisako a vengeful spirit hailing from Japan. From what he has heard she came from a world with a mega company or something that basically rules the world.

Spinal the undead skeleton pirate also comes from the same world as Hisako.

Davy Jones the undead sea captain of the Flying Dutchman. In the living world he is bond to the sea unable to walk on dry land but for every ten years. In the ghost zone however he's able to go wherever he wants and his ship is able to fly.

The current ruler of Hueco Mundo where the hollows and arrancar resides. Ruling from the capital of Las Noches, Tier Harribel had bent the knee to Pariah in exchange of freeing her fellow hollows of their hunger for souls. By ripping off all of their masks, turning them all into arrancars.

Then there's La Muerte and her husband Xibalba the rules of Land of Remembered and Land of the Forgotten. Both of them have allied with Pariah Dark after the shinigami invaded their realms.

"Oh yes there is another thing," Pariah Dark said.

"Yes master?" Fright Knight ask.

"WHERE'S MY CROWN!" Pariah Dark roared at Fright Knight reminding him of him losing the Crown of Fire which added to the ghost king's power.

"Vlad Masters has it. But after the merge happen and the the earth was saved from the space rock, he just disappeared into space," Fright Knight explains.

"The mortals must have taken it," Xibalba spoke up.

"What?" Pariah asked.

"Seeing how Masters tried to blackmail the world so that he could become it's ruler after he caused the blowing up of the space rock to fail. The government quickly seized all of his belongings and assets. So the crown of fire should be held in a vault of something," La Muerte said.

"Well then it's time that I pay the living world a visit," Pariah said.

!

Elsewhere -

"All that work, assets and money... for nothing!" Shouts Killbane enraged.

"Now I wouldn't say nothing..." Grindelwald spoke up.

Killbane glares at him. "Am I missing something? We wasted all that time, money and resources and enough holiday leaders survived to keep the hallowed days afloat without our 'intervention!'... and all our 'replacement' Holiday leaders are dead, captured, or beyond our reach until next year! We lost a big chance to expand our reputation! I had to sell the stock in all those Holiday companies when the surviving holiday leaders found a ledger for the Holiday stockmart in that idiot 'Evil santa's' coat and launched an investigation! Most of which was worth less then when I originally bought it thanks to the chaos WE caused! The few who know we we're involved now know we were beat by a kid in a loincloth! Worse, we still have to put up with 'Dark' to keep it from becoming a complete fiasco!"

Grindelwald shakes his head. "You plan to win? You lose half the time. Plan to LOSE? You win ALL your battles..."

Killbane response by punching a hole in the wall. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for fortune cookie talk?"

"Very well... first of all, the side-project I had Samhain 'assist' with is underway in Britain... my 'old crowd' is now showing more interest. The Ruins tested far better then our wildest expectations and will make excellent shock-troops for the right buyers," Grindelwald points to a now bloated heartless. "My experiments worked, all who died in this endeavored had their hearts gleefully devoured and ready for further R D. And finally..."

Pointing to their two top scientists (it hadn't been hard to convince Dr Chromedome to join their team after Chairface's incarceration) were hanging over the broken remains off the lunar locket... and picking up a large crystal from it's bits and pieces?

"What is that?" Killbane ask wondering what it is.

"THAT is a 'Moon's Tear'. It is a VERY rare, and powerful magical ingredient. They can only be created when an magic item related to the moon is destroyed in a mystic explosion of immense proportions!... or in this case... a catastrophic overload caused by an entity of immense power... the fact that he was tied to the moon only assured it further..." Grindelwald explain.

Dr. Chomedome lifts the crystal with tongs... and place it into a VERY strange mask... that started to glow...

Killbane is stunned seeing what the mask is. The legend of this item had been so great that even back on his own pre-merge world he'd heard of it. "Is that... what I think it is?"

Grindelwald nods his head. "Yes... soon the might of Majora will rise again!

!

Elsewhere -

The luchadore with the fake mystic eye was busy trying to restore the black goo. So busy was he, on doing just that... that he was almost left behind during the evacuation of the base. Panicked, he rushed the container... not noticing he'd accidentally cracked it.

When the panic and chaos was over... the guy took a brief stop to the can...

The moment he left... the goo seeped out of the crack... and like that... Toffee was reborn.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave..." Toffee said.

Year of trying to master his regenerative powers to get his finger back had allowed Toffee, among other things to UNDO or prevent a regeneration. And that was what he'd done to keep himself from reforming while under observation. Now that his container had a crack and no one was watching he took his chance to escape.

Toffee knew that idiot would be back soon so he turned to flee... and bumped right into a certain flying Triangle with a bow-tie and top hat.

"HEY LONG, DARK AND GRUESOME! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY 'DEAL OR NO DEAL'?" Bill asked.

Toffee simply quirks an eyebrow curious...

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Staking a vampire in the heart wouldn't be the only way to kill a vampire. Taking off their head is another way or just destroying the brain. As when not dealing with supernatural magical vampires who can just put their heads back on or a vampire type in their vampire form their heads come off and fly around. Cutting off the head will kill a vampire or just plain destroying the head.

Also guns will kill a vampire if used right as blasting a vampire's heart is the same as staking it seeing if you keep on blasting the heart till it's no longer working it will kill the vampire or if the bullet is powerful enough blasting a hole into the torso where the heart use to be or bullet to the brain even if it doesn't kill the vampire in the first shot will cause brain damage. And just because a vampire can regrow the lost pieces of their brain doesn't mean they can regrow the memories that were on the brain that have been destroyed.

Which has never made sense to me how someone regrowing their head doesn't result in them losing all that they were up to the point their head and brain regrew from nothing. Unless they're like Cell from Dragonball who was created to be able to do that or like Buu who is just a blob monster.

2 - The ghost trap works like in Ghost Busters where you don't have to weaken the ghost first to trap it. The blasters the Ghost Busters used are only to force the ghosts into the trap's range. As seen in the scene where a ghost running was trap when one of the Ghost Busters waited for the ghost to come to him and he then activated the trap when the ghost was right on top of it.

3 - Seeing how many times in fiction where there is something big enough to shallow a human whole then there is a chance of saving the one eaten by gutting the creature. Which almost never happens, as the ones who aren't eaten even after killing the creature don't check if the one inside the stomach is still alive.

Which would work as it happen in real life.

James Bartley (1870–1909) is the central figure in a late nineteenth-century story according to which he was swallowed whole by a sperm whale. He was found still living days later in the stomach of the whale, which was dead from constipation.

4 - Just because someone one type of weapon doesn't mean they can't ever use another type. Which rarely happens in fiction.

5 - There be no regeneration like no tomorrow or like Deadpool without a reason why it happens. For regeneration to happen for organic beings either the one regenerating is using their stored up energy reserves or fat, or is consuming organic matter to regenerate.

!


	18. Boss Mabel

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Boss Mabel -

Gravity Falls is steadily rebuilding itself, the Mystery shack is doing record business thanks to several new exhibits. A glass ball with fire inside of it, a mirror that shows how you look as the reverse gender, a rubix cube that solves itself, a unicorn statue made out of corn, and a flying squirrel suit. But mostly because everyone wants to see the hero of the day, Dipper Pines! The badass boy who save a town and everyone's favorite holidays wearing nothing but a smile, a loincloth and his enemies blood.

"Behold the pre-teen wolf boy!" Stan said as he opens curtains to reveal Dipper in a wolf-costume.

Dipper actually no longer as embarrassed about as he would have been in a different time and place... he was expressing a great deal of confidence nowadays.

"ROAR!" Wendy in her wolf-bikini costume, pounces on him and tackles him.

RIP!

Dipper, quickly concealing himself with the curtain clan in only his underwear, chuckles, feels his cheeks redden a bit then kindly asks. "Very funny Wendy... give me back my pants now..."

But Wendy teasingly keeps it out of his reach, clutched in her teeth... and makes Dipper chase her across the store while she runs around on all fours, REALLY getting into her role... And despite his embarrassment... Dipper IS having fun... provided he has something to cover his modesty... And of course Stan is playing it off as 'part of the show'.

!

Elsewhere -

Slenderman frowns from his abode in the Creepypaste realm and contemplates the scene he sees before it...wondering what mischief he could work on this latest episode...

.

"̶̡̧͉̳̝̥̑̀̿̉̈̈́͠ͅw̵̠̌̐͛̈́e̴̢̥̤̙̲̼͉͎̻͖̝̘͔̗̰̍l̴̡̜͇͕͎̯̮̬̇͜l̵̨̧̲̱͉͚̗̣̘̟͐͋̿̈́̐͒̐̈́͋.̵̧̻̱̂͒̂͌͌͋̄͗͠͝.̶̥̱͓̃́͒͑̈́̈́̐̀̃̋́̚͘.̶͙̹̺̱̠̦̞̹̖͋̑̈́̓̋̂̅Ỉ̶͉̘̣͈̬͍̗̞̋͛̾̃̿̏̔̃ ̵̡̢͓̹͍̤̩̜̠͈̤̼̞͛̓̈͌ͅc̴̖͚̥̬̼̻̤͙̼̗̾̑̿̚͝ö̷̢̫͕̦̪͕̝͚̝̘̗̻́̋̏̀͊͂̏̕u̴͎̪͕͈͖̙̎̌̐̀̕l̷̛͉͍̘͈̰̳̅͌̃͑͑̏̈́̌̓͛̚̚͝͠d̵̛͙̋̍̊͌̎̌̆̎͑̍̕͝ ̶̫͈̠̮̲̘̺̰̝͊͒͑̚ảỹ̶̡̧̟̘͙̹̺̭̦̙̈s̵̡̪̰̰̱̦͚͓̥͆̂̐͐̓̾͒͌̽̕͜͝͠.̷̫̬̞̟̭̤̘͉̦̻̜̐̀̇͜͝.̵̡̙̘̳̯̎.̸̛̲͕͚̩͍͍̼͍̺̳̳͕̟̇̾͜͝ͅń̶͉͔ơ̴̢̨̨̛͇̹̤̟̅̍̀̌̑̌̎͜͠ͅ.̶̨͕͔͕̱̖̺̤̩̽͜͜͝.̴̳͉̘̤̻̾̀̌̎͊̓͋̀̾̿͘.̵̨̩̭̱̩̥̦̘̓w̶̢̛̛̛̩͇̳͊̓̽̔̽̀͂̉̏̇̕̚e̶̛̻͓̿̉͂̇́̏̃͌̽̋̇̎̾̕l̴̡͙̪̱͙̩̩̘̱͙̖͉͕̬͊̈́̅̎͑̋͐̐͌̕l̸͙̩̮͉̎̽̔͛͝͠ ̵̭͍̠͚̣̣̓̏̌̎͘̚m̶̤̩̾͒̀̑̃͊͂̄̕ą̵̼̖͚͎̠̰̹͛̈́͂͊́ŷ̵̧̛͍͍̫̳̳͍͖̒̂̐̈́̔̏̄͑͛͑̂̒̌ḃ̸̛̘̝̰̭͂̍͛͋̋̈̀̏̉͘͝e̴̢̛̦̐͋̈́̿͛͌̄͑̀̒̄̕̚͠ ̶̡͓̭͔̖̯̭͙͇̲̅̐͂i̸̧̨̨̖̣̖͕̝̮̟̲̘̠͐͜͜f̶̹̠͕̜̭͎̼̘̞̪̀̈́̂̂̎͜ ̸̨̽͗̾̆͝Įņ̵̘̪̦͈̟͔̦̘͉́́͗̑͘͝o̶̗͖͚̬̥̙͔͚̪̭̮͆̎̐̈́̑͒̄̊͘̚͝ͅ,̶̥̜̙͎̾́͂̆̇͆͝ ̷̡̣̞̦̥̬̪̐͗̍͝͠t̷̨̯̼̩̜̼̘̐ͅͅḩ̴̤̩̯̼̦͈̬̥͕̋̐̿̒͑̏̋͜â̶̢̛̬͔̟̖̳̲͗̈́̋̋̂͒̀̾̓̿̆̕͘t̴͍͚̓̄͗̍̈̉̂̉̓̈͋̔͂͌̽'̶͍̝̌̔́͌̈͋͗̒̕͠s̸̫̤̪͉̹͖̥͗́̋͛̍͘̚͝͝ ̷̺̼͔͓̦̣̰̳͙̞͋̾̄̈́̅̄̈́̊̋̃̈́͠s̶̨̨̛͙̰̪͍͉̙̦̯̽̀̾̅͑̐̌͒̋̒͒͘͜͠t̷̤̩̰̥̯́͘͝u̸̢̳͇̹͍̥̜̳͎̹̺̮͒̇͜p̸̻̝̻̮̰̫̑̈́̚i̸̥̬̬͇̺̲̭̓̍͊̏̃̏̈́̅͠͝d̷̛̟͑̌̆́̕.̵̩̤͌̈̕͜.̶̡̦͍̹̘͔̜̗̥͉̘͙͓̎̍̏̑̽̈́͒̓́͜.̶͇̤͖͕̇̿̂̄b̴̢̹̗̂͝͝ưĮų̵̧͉͓͓̜̟͎̯̺̰̲͎͙͍̉̈́̂̔̆͝l̴̛̠͓͈̬̹̱̬̰͚̗̖̉̇̓̃͒͌͂̚ͅḓ̶̄̓̉̽̑̽͆͗̄̅͑͋͂ ̸̡̨̺̹̗̥̣̣̱͚͚͈͚̲̓̉̿͆͋͒̾͑̏͌̏̐â̵̱̫̼̣̠̬͎͚̟̣̒̔͠͠͝l̶̡̤͖̻͉̮̱͈͗͒w̵̢̡͙͇̞͍̠͈̝̩͗͆̽̿͜ͅą̵̨̻̥̰̭͇͕̩̙͐̅̽͌̌̿̉́̇͑̃͝y̴̡͔̻̺̙̩̞̳̠̹͍̟̯͙̣̏̕s̴̨̰͚̼̝̦̘͔͍͎͆̉͗̑̎̏̆͒̊̌́̓͘͝͝.̴͍̻̩̩͚̝͒̐̃̋̿̊́̑̄͂ͅ.̵̡͙̳̠̭̀͒̾.̷̨̨̲̣̺̹̦̰͍͛͜N̵̨͇̖͈̲͈̠̼̻͕͈͋̈́̑͊͌͜å̴̢̨̲̪̺͈̟͚͖̜̦̈̿̈́̅̓̉̒h̷̗͓̥͈̫̬̦͍͕̹̼̼̳̉͂̎͜͜͝,̵̡̛̟̟͖̺͓̰̮̥̜̫̙̪͋̓͒͆̄̔̅̀̄ ̶̨̯͓͇͖̣̲̩̠̱̉̓́̚I̶̧̛̬͕̥͚̦͕̼̰̿̿͆̂̾̅̀̉͐̾̍̐̄'̴̮̟̜͊͋̽̓̎̄̚͠ḿ̴̢̦͇̦̫͓͉̤̺̤̞̺̔̔̈́́͌̉̎̃̌̐̈́̚̚͝ͅ ̷̜̻̀̑͗̈́͝ş̷̢̳̦̤̬̭̦̭̐̋͊̍̄͑̊͋̓ạ̵̢̡̡̛͙̳̖͈͔̱͋̋͂̀̀͌́ṿ̸̛̻̺̱͖̞̻̫̙̻̜̉̔͂i̴̧̢̬̫̦̎ņ

.

He coughs out a hairball of glitches and talks normal again.

"...yeah, I got nothing..." He throws up his arms. "Frak it! We'll just do a cheesy clip-show! I have errands to run anyway..."

He pauses only long enough to 'whispers' a reminder to Stan about what the 'magic word' is... then leaves...

!

Anderson Robotics -

Deep within the bowels of the former Apeture labs/current Anderson's robotics...

CORES AND TURRETS OF EVERY STAGE

WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO ESCAPE THIS CAGE?

COME TO US AND YOU'LL BE SURE

YOUR NOT SAFE IN APERTURE

THIS IS APERTURE!

THIS IS APERTURE!

TEST SUBJECTS DIE ONCE THEY'RE IN SIGHT!

THIS APERTURE!

EVERYBODY HIT THE FLOOR!

TAKE A SEAT UNTIL THE NEUROTOXIN MAKES YOU DIE!

IT'S NOT SAFE WE ARE SURE...

YOUR NOT SAFE IN APERTURE

I AM THE ONE THAT'S KEEPING YOU ALIVE...

BECAUSE, Y'KNOW, IT'S BLOODY HARD TO SURVIVE

I AM THE ONE THAT WANTS TO TEST

MAYBE AT THE END I'LL LET YOU REST!

THIS IS APERTURE! THIS IS APERTURE!

APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE!

YOUR NOT SAFE, IN THIS PLACE...

ALL OF US WARN YOU OF THE BIG WHITE FACE!

YOU ARE SAFE. DON'T YOU STRUGGLE NOW...

DON'T YOU WANT YOUR NICE BIG CAKE?

DOWN THAT CORRIDOR, RUNNING TOWARD THE EXIT DOOR...

SHE IS WAITING THERE TO GRAB AND KILL YOU

RUN! THIS IS APERTURE!

WHITE AND GREY...

AND SLIGHTLY BLUE

WANT SOME CAKE?

WE'LL NONE FOR YOU!

PORTAL HERE. PORTAL THERE...

THROW A TURRET IN THE AIR

WATCH FOR THE BULLETS THAT'LL GRAZE YOUR HAIR

EVERYBODY RUN! EVERYBODY RUN!

YOUR NOT SAFE IN APERTURE!

I'M THE BOT WITH THE ADORABLE FACE...

READY TO SHOOT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!

I AM THE REJECT THAT GAVE YOU A SCARE!

I AM THE VOICE THAT YOU HEAR IN THERE!

I AM THE HEAD OF THIS GREAT PLACE...

AND I JUST BOUGHT SOME ROCKS FROM SPACE!

THIS IS APERTURE! THIS IS APERTURE!

APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE!

TESTING SUBJECTS USUALLY DIE!

SCIENCE ISN'T FUN WITHOUT CYANIDE!

THAT'S THE DRILL AND YOU MAY DIE!

AS YOUR NOT SAFE IN APERTURE!

YOU ARE SAFE. DON'T YOU STRUGGLE NOW...

DON'T YOU WANT YOUR NICE BIG CAKE?

GLADOS THE GIANT MAY FILL YOUR ROOM WITH NEUROTOXIN-

-SHOOT YOU WITH A ROCKET TURRET AND TURN YOU INTO FLAMING MUSH!

THIS IS APERTURE! EVERYBODY RUN!

YOU BETTER ESCAPE TO A MUCH SAFER PLACE!

OUR DEAR CHELL IS MASTER OF THE PORTAL GUN...

[b]EVERYBODY HELP HER IN HER FLIGHT NOW!

THIS IS APERTURE! THIS IS APERTURE!

APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE! APERTURE!

YOUR NOT SAFE IN THIS PLACE

ALL OF US HAVE WARNED YOU OF THE BIG WHITE FACE!

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

WHEW!

Wheatley overseeing the turret orchestra. "Excellent! Just excellent! Great job fellahs! And just in time for Summerween!"

"FACT: Summerween was over a week ago!" Fact Core stated.

"What?" Wheatley ask then checks the internal calendar. "Well... dang!"

Wheatly sighs while the orchestra groans. Wheatley chuckles nervously at the angry looks of everyone. "Right, tough break that! Well, always next year, right lads? Why don't we start work on the new bunker the president commissioned? What do you say?"

(Later, Wheatley sighs as he's strapped inside the 'room where the cores scream at you'.)

!

Ghost Zone -

Thanks to the Shinigami and the merger, the ghost zone is increasingly unstable with non-stop fighting, this- among other things -brings instability to Dorathea's realm. There's a (big) minority of Aragon supporters who actively fight against her progressive reforms... the recent conflict has radicalized them. The only thing stopping things from getting worse is the return of the ghost king with Dorathea bending the knee to serve him. Calling upon her subjects to fight against the invading shinigami who while losing their powers in the Ghost Zone, in their world regain their powers. Their swords can still harm ghosts, spirits and other soul like beings and with them having billions even without their powers they have the numbers. Even if the soldiers weren't much for even the likes of the Box Ghost to beat. (1)

Her advisors suggest marrying someone to give her more legitimacy in the eyes of the more neutral factions and possibly even radical factions. There's only one person she'd be comfortable with... but she's too nervous... But she's determined to do what it takes to save her kingdom. All she needs to do is get the paperwork filled out to visit the mortal world.

After going through all the red tape that Walker had setup for any ghost that wants to visit the mortal world. Unlike how it was before the portals to the mortal world still open at random but fewer then there were before thanks to the merge happening. Now the only sure way to enter the mortal world is by the portal that is located and guarded by Walker. Which is the only stable portal into and out of the ghost zone for both sides.

With the ghost king returning to power and him causing every attack by the Shinigami to become defeats. The ghost king made a truce with the mortal world in exchange for taking ghosts, spirits, and other soul like beings to be lock away. The ghost king would get advance weapons and keep ghosts of his realm from causing trouble, with the ghost king giving his word as a king which while Dark is many things once he gives his word he will not break it. Confirmed by Clockworks the ghost of time. Now the Ghost Zone have allied with other afterlife worlds to combat against Soul Society.

According to Ichigo Kurosaki who before the merge was a reaper before losing his powers to defeat a rogue reaper, revealed that the Soul Society is attacking because they want to bring all the different afterlife worlds under their rule. And revealed that besides the inner section of Soul Society everything else is a giant slum out of ancient Japan. Where the souls living there have no rule of law just the ones that the gangs make for themselves. They all just stay there forgetting their mortal lives and not even being given a chance of living another life as other afterlife worlds did to the souls they have. And the reapers blindly follow orders no matter what. The only reason why they haven't done anything in the living world is because once out of their world they lose all of their powers and become human.

Not only that their leader an old man wouldn't back down as he won't disobey any order he's been given by the ruling council that are only kept in power by him. With their king not doing anything as he has lock himself away in his own world. With the shinigami looking down on the mortals caused people to not want to side with them and instead sided with the other afterlife worlds. Seeing how bad things are in Soul Society.

And the reason why they're fighting in the first place is that the souls that usually come to Soul Society aren't anymore. Seeing how the shinigamis can't use their powers outside of Soul Society they couldn't go around collecting souls. And the souls that just make their way to them are now going to the other afterlife worlds. And the ruling council of Soul Society gave the order to invade and take over the other afterlife worlds, which the shinigamis can't use their powers in and unlike how things use to work, easily die compared to how they use to be able to survive just about any wound. They became just normal humans and once they died they're just dead. (1)

Now with all of Ghost Zone now at war with Soul Society all the former foes of Danny Phantom are now serving the ghost king in one way or another. Skulker and Technus using their advance technology are arming the other afterlife worlds forces. Seeing how the shinigamis only fight with swords, the energy weapons the spirits are armed with give them the edge. The only reasons the other afterlife forces haven't overrun Soul Society with their advance weapons is because of the shinigamis being able to use their powers while there.

Ghosts have been taking apart of raids on Soul Society, from destroying buildings and causing chaos like Undergrowth, Vortex, Terminatra, Nightmerica, and Femalien. To just causing chaos with the souls living in the slums, like Ember and Desiree, causing the souls to riot over their living conditions. Even Pandora is releasing all the evils contained in her box on Soul Society. And Walker's prison is overflowing with shinigamis that have been captured and souls from other afterlife worlds who commited crimes. Force into work gangs to produce the materials to fuel the war machines.

Even as a ruler of her own land she still had to fill out paperwork for the pass to go to the mortal world. The entire gateway from both sides was now like a airport with spirits from many different world's having to wait in line to be search and give their reason for visiting the mortal world. It was the same for the living who are visiting the afterlife. Which Dorathea is now waiting in line like everyone else, right behind several skeletons from one of the Mexican afterlife.

!

Gravity Falls -

Danny came back from Camp Lakebottom where he told Jake and Juniper about their evil clones showing up again. After all the chaos of Summerween was taken care of Discord showed up revealing that he and his pals couldn't help because of the rules that prevented them from joining on in or they were too busy fighting with Man in the Moon against the fake moon. The only one who didn't showed up was Clockworks, and when Discord went to see what happen to the ghost of time he found him barely alive.

The ones that attack Clockworks were the evil counterparts of several heroes. The evil clones of Jake and Juniper, the evil Powerpunk girls from another universe who came along with the evil counterpart of the Powerpuff Girls late sister Bunny, the Exo-skin that Jenny once used to make her look human. And to top it off his evil future self is now more then likely free.

With Dark Dan free and it's unlikely that he would be caught off guard like what happen last time, Danny was on guard for him showing up. Of course with Pariah Dark free as well and ruling the ghost zone, Dark Dan is keeping low. Seeing how Pariah made a deal with the government for the return of the crown of fire making him all powerful once again. Danny would be worried about the ghost king but seeing how he's at war with those Japan reapers to bother with the mortal world.

"Danny there you are," Dorathea said flying to him as he was flying back to Canterlot.

"Dorathea what are you doing here?" Danny ask.

"I'm here because I need your help," Dorathea answers.

"What do you need me to do?" Danny ask.

"Well my brother still has people loyal to him and with all that's been happening There has been much unrest in my kingdom. And my advisers have told me the best way to ease the tension is by showing the line of the throne is going to be unbroken," Dorathea explains.

"Wait does that mean you want me to be your... husband?" Danny ask looking completely lost.

"Yes as a powerful ghost as my husband my brother's faction will lose all support," Dorathea said. "I knows how much that could inconvenience you. But if you give it a try I'm more then willing to give you all of the support that I'm able to give to you."

Danny thinks about it... Dorathea... he had nothing against her personally... she could've manipulated or deceived him to marry him. But instead choose to be honest with him. She was even willing to debase herself and be subordinate to him if it meant keeping her kingdom and her people safe... all admirable qualities.

And really... what has he got tying him here? True, his expertise on ghosts were important to keep the earth safe. On the other hand wouldn't those skills and expertise be better served in the ghost zone, were the root of most of the ghost threats were?

His friends and family? Yeah, he had Dani, but she was doing well by herself. He'd mostly broken ties with everyone else... in any case he'd be graduating from high school soon... and he'd been already thinking of moving out of Dani's house and finding his own place, he barely spent any time there as is.

His dream of being an astronaut was sorta unsure. NASA was being militarized, and all exploration was being put on hold and focused more on espionage and defense due to how unstable the cosmos was at the moment. Exploring the ghost zone was probably the closest he'd get to his dream job at the moment (perhaps a NECROnaut?). And thanks to the new and improved ghost portals (thanks to tech bought from aperture), they were portable and he could come to earth whenever there was a crisis that needed him, so he could still keep his job with Sunset.

"You know this isn't something that either of us can just decide right now," Danny said.

"I know about the attacks but please keep it in mind," Dorathea said. "Unless you're still with Sam."

"No I'm not anymore. When I lost my powers she cared more about not me having powers and she being apart of it then me. She never cared about me just me with ghost powers and without it she just stop caring about me," Danny said.

"She only cared about you as long as you had ghost powers?" Dorathea ask shocked.

"She did and now away from her and my old life. I can actually see her as I should had. She's a snowflake who only acts as she does not because she wants to feel special and doesn't care about others just how she want things to be done, Danny said.

!

Canterlot -

Sunset was asking about a pony that had been dragged into urgent care recently. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, she used to be in control of some bizarre anti-cutie mark cult. When the merge happened all of Starlight's stolen cutie marks fizzled out and ceased to be. Many ponies took this as a sign that Starlight was right and became more devoted to her. At first Starlight encouraged this... then things got nasty. Many of her followers became so fanatical they began to cut off Pegasus wings, break off unicorn horns, break earth pony legs... all so everyone can become 'equal'. When Starlight tried to put a stop to it... it lead to a civil war with many ponies dead.

Desperate, Starlight turned to mercenaries... the Equalists. Ponies made up of former guards, nobles and other ponies who lost everything after Sunset took over. They took up the mantle of the Equalists from the world of the Benders, learning from former members to be like them. The Avatar Equalists had become a small group after their leader was explosed as a bender but a small group still remained. That was till the merge happen and the cause for such a group faded as having powers isn't a big deal in the new world, as the technology of many different worlds closed that gap. That's when ponies who lost everything heard about the former group and used them as a base to recreate it for their cause in getting back what was theirs. Even paying former members of the group and other people to train them to be like the Equalists in their heyday.

At first they were able to calm things down... only for Starlight to learn that the equalists funded the civil war so they'd have an excuse to liberate and take it over! Starlight and all her supporters find themselves mutilated, crippled, whipped,crucified and left to die. Everyone else died... but Starlight (using a complex spell to make it look like her horn had been broken off) is able to to free herself and drag her broken lacerated body to go get help, the rest of the ponies crucified all die.

Sunset after hearing about the Equalists taking over a town trying to create a power base for themselves. Learning that the Equalists are ponies who want the return of the old ways, with ponies being on top. Seeing how low they would go, Sunset called up the feds who raided the town arresting the ponies there and learnt how many former pony nobles are apart of the Equalists. Which resulted many former nobles losing everything that they had left, as they were arrested and all of their assets were sized by Sunset.

After making sure Starlight is getting better, Private reminds her that she scheduled time for her family today. After Summerween she hired the 4 talking Penguins who just found themselves in Gravity Falls to be her security detail. The 4 penguins all act as a 4 man army unit. With Skipper the leader, Kowalski the brains, Private the rookie, and Rico the loose cannon. They really tighten up the security of the castle, even having laser turrets installed in case of an attack. Which while the turrets are in storage the penguins are still waiting for the permits to arrival by mail to be able to set them up.

They did get a guardian for Canterlot to protect it from something like that happen during Summerween. Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, a mighty and powerful being of war who had been looking for something to give his life meaning again. And found it in being the guardian of Canterlot. He could be seen flying around on patrol with one of the penguins or all of them riding on top of him.

"So what are you and your family going to be doing?" Private ask.

"I'm going to be spending time with mom and my sisters. My sister Quelle and her family are visiting and we're going to be showing them around," Sunset said.

"You mean one of your older sisters who moved out and started her own life?" Private ask.

"Yes Quelle is a civil engineer and moved to Richland in Washington for a job there," Sunset said.

"All but you being the only single," Private ask.

"First 9, then 4, then 3, then 6, then 8, then 2, then 5 after that, another 8, then 7, then 3, then 2 and finally me," Sunset said.

"And you're human counterpart?" Private ask.

"Died in an accident and my sister Tina found me and brought me home," Sunset said. In truth she would had like having her double around. It was hard being the youngest and smallest member of the family growing up. All of her clothes are hand me downs thanks to how tight money was because of having so many family members around.

"Are anymore of your older sisters going to be coming?" Private ask.

"Well it's hard to get all of us all together in one place. Mostly for weddings, when someone died, or a on Christmas. We're all spread out," Sunset said making her way out of her office and into the living room where her family is waiting for her.

"Hello Sunset," Celestia greeted Sunset.

"What do you want?" Sunset ask.

"Eyeing how you have some free time I was wondering if we can't spend time with each other and get to know each other again," Celestia said.

"Why you want to?" Sunset ask.

"Why shouldn't I want to spend time with you," Celestia said.

"Cut this crap. You suddenly wanting to be my mom when you had your chance to be my mom when I actually wanted you to be my mom. You never reached out to me or anything like that for years. And now you want to be my mom. Which I don't need as I have a family now. In fact if the merge hadn't happen I would had used the mirror to to get my revenge on you. That's right I was going to come back as a villain that you created. Just like you did with aunt Luna," Sunset said.

"She was being controlled by the evil that transformed her into Nightmare Moon," Celestia said.

"And sending her away by herself instead of trying to help her just made things worse. But then again that's what you do if there's a problem you send it away and out of mind, just like you did with me. The only good thing about you adopting me is that it allowed me to takeover and keep Equestia from falling apart. Seeing how you would had done what you usually do and do nothing, seeing how you left Twilight to handle all the stuff you should had done. In fact during the attack where Luna was helping in fighting off the attacking undead. Where were you? Cadance was late but helped in saving lives with search and rescue. But you never once showed up," Sunset pointed out.

"I was...," Celestia began to say but stop and looked away.

"Staying away from danger and not risk our life like how most of the ponies acted during the attack. Talk to me when you actually do something the next time there's an attack then we talk about spending time with each other," Sunset said walking away from Celestia.

Downstairs she walk into the living room where her older sister Quelle is with her husband Charlie and their daughter Allison who is 5 years old. Who unlike her mom is super girly and Quelle does not know what to do with. Which came as a complete surprise given how none of aunts ever cared about putting on makeup or anything like that, the only time they put that on is when they went out for a event. And like many young girls is going wild around all the ponies.

"Hi Quelle," Sunset said walking up to her older sister who picked her up in a hug.

"Hello Sunset," Quelle said.

"I see Allison is still in her fairy princess stage," Sunset said seeing Charlie doing his best to keep Allison from jumping on one of the pony staff and riding on them.

"She sure is," Quelle said.

"Sunset look who also showed up," Ms. Scotsdale said as she enters the room with another woman.

The woman is older then her mom but has the same redhair and shorter and thiner. Clarie Bonnet her mom's sister who use to be a sentor before the merge happen and she lost her old job. It was thanks to Clarie that Sunset was able to make the kind of deals that kept Equestia together. And now Clarie is working as a council member for Canterlot City.

"Hi aunt Clarie," Sunset greeted her aunt.

"You really came up in the world," Clarie said.

"What brings you here?" Sunset ask.

"The family is planning on having a family reuion and seeing how this place is big enough we want to have it here," Clarie said.

"It be at the end of summer with the whole family," Ms. Scotsdale said.

"It be nice to see everyone together again," Sunset said.

!

Elsewhere in the Castle -

The penguins come into the room before Mr. Scottsdale.

Skipper checking room. "Clear!"

Scottsdale rolls eye's as he enters the room. "Oh for crying out loud! I can enter a bleeding room by myself!"

Skipper speaks into his wrist watch. "The pig is n the poke-"

"And I never agreed to that codename!" Mr. Scottsdale shouted at the oversized chicken.

"Returning to base," Skipper said sliding away on his belly.

"I hear your the lass to come to if a person has dream issues?" Mr. Scottsdale said.

Luna nods looking up from her iPad. "Although my power is diminished, I can still enter a dream of a person in my presence."

"Aw, well that's great! See ever since the merge... I don know.. I've been having the weirdest dreams... I'm fighting with a samurai... sometime where in a futuristic setting... sometime it looks like were far in the past. I don't know why... but these dreams... I feel like their important... like... like they mean something to me. But for the life of me I canna't put my finger on why!" Mr. Scotdale said being bothered by his dreams.

"Very well, get comfortable and try to go to sleep," Luna said.

"Alright," Mr. Scotdale said as he lay down on the couch and did his best to fall asleep.

!

Alexandria Eternal -

Deep in scp-4001, Gallus and Silverstream are having an argument. When they and the others first came across the library they were greeted by three anthropomorphic books: Adventure, a swashbuckling pirate-like book; Fantasy, a sassy but caring fairy tale book; and Horror, a fearful "Hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. They along with other anthropomorphic books each a different genre act as the guardians of the library.

Right now Silverstream is annoyed that ANYONE could admire Ryan after all he did! Gallus makes clear he doesn't worship him like a god like some of the more whacko griffins and he freely acknowledges that Ryan wasn't perfect. But he feels that in a culture that has no hero's, it's important his people have one to help them rise to greater heights... also, even in death, he still managed to die on his own terms and even one-up his killer to an extent.

Silverstream pointed out that Ryan was one-uped himself by 'Fontaine'. Gallus concedes that... but stands firm that it didn't make that 'scene' any less awesome, and if anything the 'twist' only added to it! And everyone heartily agrees to that last bit, even a reluctant Silverstream.

The others were busy looking through the books of the library and talking with the book people about where to find hard to find books. The library has every book ever written with new books appearing as they are written. With the kids helping themselves to the vast comic and manga section.

No one notices Slenderman taking a book from a restricted section marked 'Book of Ages'... he then whistles a certain tune as scratches those words off and replace it with "A Chronicle of the Daevas" (SCP-140). He then put the book into the bag of a homeless man somewhere in Africa and waited for things to start rolling.

!

Canterlot -

"Amazing! Starswirl theorized about this... but he never actually saw it happen!" Luna said to the now awake Mr. Scotsdale.

"Well don't keep me in suspense lass! What is it?" he ask.

"My good sir, I believe your dreams are a temporal echo," Luna said.

"A what now?" Mr. Scotsdale.

"Your dreams are flashbacks of an ALTERNATE you of an ALTERNATE timeline..." Luna explains.

"Well, what in the blazes dose it mean?" Mr. Scotsdale ask.

"I don't know...this requires more study. But I doubt it was a coincidence you began to have these dreams after the merge. Tell me besides you being much older and dying and becoming a ghost. Is there anything else that's different?" Luna ask.

"Well for one Sunset wasn't your Sunset," Mr. Scotsdale said not wanting to talk about his only daughter who died.

He still remembers how Tina brought Sunset home saying it's her baby sister alive again. Dental and blood test showed that Sunset is Sunset. Then came the day the mirror portal reopen and Sunset showed all of them that she isn't their Sunset. Telling them what happen to her in the pony world and how her verison of them had abandon her because she was a unicorn. She thanked them for taking care of her and walk off but was stop as he and his wife grab her and telling her that she is still their daughter.

"All I can remember is that after Jackie boy left in that time portal with that lass of his. Everything started to fade away," Mr. Scottsdale said.

"It must have been as the time stream began to rewrite itself. That timeline doesn't exist anymore and your connection to Jack and you being a ghost at the time might have allowed you to keep your memories of that timeline," Luna guessed.

"So you think of any chance of Aku coming back?" he asked.

"No he would had shown up by now," Luna said.

!

Nightmare Realm -

"OK WE AGREE AKU IS A NO GO," Bill said to Him.

"We would be nothing but minions to him. He did takeover the world in that timeline and defeated everyone who tried to fight him. Including up our counterparts who tried. Isn't that right Slender?" Him ask looking at Slenderman who is off in the shadows.

"Hard to fight someone like him," Slenderman agreed...

And then when they leave he (somehow) smirks, he pulls out a snow glob filled with the withered and broken remains of the former Shogun of sorrow. He did had trouble with the Future Aku but after making a deal with Jack after he had hooked up with Ashi. To go back to the past to keep the future where Aku is all powerful from ever happening. All for the sword, which Jack gave to him and he open a portal to send all of them back to the past. There he defeated the past Aku with the sword and trap him in the snowglobe and just to rub salt into the wound. He gave the past Aku the memories of his future self so that he knows what could had been. He also fixed Ashi so that she wouldn't just fade away like in the cannon timeline. He even got to give her away at the wedding.

"...but not impossible..." He laughs as he shakes it, causing the former ruler of the world to scream in pain.

!

Elsewhere -

'This is a Cave Johnson, political ads. (After Apature was taken from him, he went into politics. Formed his own political party, the 'science party) Cave Johnson's political tv ad campaign; 'Vote for me and live' or 'release the attack dogs' video's... sponsored by Membrane industry.'

This plays on a TV screen... that is then covered in blood splatter.

Mount Massive Asylum- like the rest of the Murkoff Corporation found itself in this world after the merge, it had a rough start but the mega-corporation was used to 'unusual setbacks' and was able to bounce back. And using new technologies from other worlds they were able to mothball most of their projects that would have gotten them in trouble with the new government and the heroes. Most of their experiments and test subjects were gotten rid of before any of the heroes got wind of what they were doing. And now Mount Massive Asylum was now nothing more then a place were inmates are treated with experimental treatments. At least for the upper levels that is and all was going well for them.

Until Grogar showed up...

To increase revenue and get good PR, they offered housing for inmates of other asylums that went bankrupt. Unluckily for them... they picked up one inmate too many. Grogar smirks as he steps over the hundreds of guards he'd wrecked as he enters the room of a VERY special inmate.

But found it empty, unknown to him his old foe Megan Williams had been released and been taken to Canterlot, under the care of the royal family. Refusing to abandon her 'pony delusions'... her family had her committed. Till the merge happen and while she was moved to a new asylum she managed to write to Sunset about what happen to her. And Sunset learning the legendary hero of the anicent past of her world was in a nut house, had her taken out and into her care. Now Megan was now housed in a retirement home where she is visited by ponies wanting to meet Megan the great.

But Megan's old room was just how she left it who left a few days ago. And while Megan took the rainbow pendant with her in the rush to leave, the old bell she also owned was left behind. And was just sitting on the dresser of Megan's old room.

"Fools... trusting magic they can't truly control or comprehend... this bell was made from magic I created! With my own hooves!" Grogar said taking the bell.

Grogar never liked the idea of his magic being completely dependent on the magical realm like the one Star destroyed. So he took precautions, he became a pioneer of 'enlightened' magic. He not only connected his bell to dozens of ALTERNATE magical realms that exist in the multiverse... but he actually created his own PRIVATE magical realm and stored it in a pocket dimension within the bell. He also had canisters filled with years of stored magic, just in case that failed too.

He had originally just came to find Meghan... but Murkoff's research and the 'Wallrider' interested him as well. He kills off all the Murkoff Executives in the building and learning more and more about their research. Getting much of the information from a Jeremy Blair before killing him. Then reanimate his and all the other people he killed corpses to make it seem like business as usual so no one gets suspicious.

He frees and employs Rick Trager to continue the research. He also has Dr. Rudolf Gustav Wernicke work on the Walrider as well. But the doctor being fearful of what the walrider could be used in Grogar's hands who is experimenting with his magic to control the nano manchineel. So he plans to warn someone the next chance he gets.

Seeing how there's no need to drive people insane to create nano machines that only works in the world Murkoff came from. The company had already gotten rid of many troublesome inmates. Like Father Martin and his cult and cleaned up the mess that was Temple Gate before any of the heroes came across the cult and figured out that the radio waves from their radio tower was what was driving the cult insane. As for other inmates were being used as test subjects for the new nano machines the company were creating without need of insane inmates to make them.

!

England -

Things hadn't been great in Camden Town for awhile. The day of the merge saw Clappers Wreake- the crime capital of the UK that took the 'Great' OUT of 'Great Britain' -pop up right beside it. Which would have been bad enough if it weren't for the fact that it had been in the middle of a 'clapfest' that had poisoned the entire town into turning into raging, homicidal monsters.

Apparently one Detective Inspector Hector had been trying to stop criminal mastermind Barnsley Noble- a man obsessed with 'making Clappers Wreake great again'... even if it means burning down the old town first... -from doing this... but the merge caused Barnsely to panic and set it off early...

Naturally, the British military was on the scene firebombing the whole town. The only one who survived was Barnsley who'd been smart enough to have both an antidote AND a bunker prepared... for awhile he'd been in jail. But after Norsefire began to gain power... he found himself pardoned and a part of the new governments inner circle.

Evidently, the soon-to-be-High Chancellor 'likes how he thinks'. In nay case, between the wizards mass-infanticide and the swarm of man-eating rats that came from some new islands on the coast. Norsefire's fiery Britain-first, Xenophobic message was gaining in both power and influence.

But such political machinations were unknown to the dogs of Camden town, these dogs were from a world where they were as intelligent as humans yet were not seen as such. All they knew was that the 'pets' had gone on a rampage and destroyed most of their beloved town. So they kept their heads down until this all blew over. Dolly was worried, she and her brother Dylan were doing their best to keep moral up among their 101 dalmatian siblings... but they were running out of food.

Their parents had gone out to find more food so if they could just-

"THE END IS NIGH!" Dante shouted as he runs into the house.

Dolly just groans. "Dante, stop freaking everyone out!"

She smiled as Dylan returned from next door, it stung her pride to beg off that snob Clarissa Corgi, but-

Her thought process shut off as he saw Dylan's horrified look.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Dolly ask.

He shushed her and quickly rushed her to a private place the pups wouldn't hear...

"...he...ate her...," he says in a very pained yet terrified fashion.

"...What?" Dolly ask not sure she heard right.

Dylan he takes a deep breath.

"I... went over there... the door was opened... and... he...he...," Dylan starts to hyperventilate. "...he was EATING CLARISSA! Clarissa's PET was ripping her apart like an animal and eating her organs!"

Dylan pauses to vomit.

Dolly felt her whole world shake... pet's LOVED them... that was... that's how it had always been... how... what was going on? They had been seeing strange news reports of events after something that's called the merge happen. They seen animals that walk and dress like their pets on TV. But the pets still care and feed them, at least that how it suppose to work. They seen dogs like them and cats called strays those without pets to care and feed them, lock up in dog pounds. Where if no pets comes for them, they're put to sleep.

Anyway, the two elder dalmatians get more and more frightened. And wondering if the reason they hadn't seen their friends in awhile was because their pets had eaten them as well? In any case they tried to keep a brave face on for the pups.

Dolly notices the Dimitri triplets looking through the window and out into the backyard.

Dolly now fairly shaken up and nervous from her talk with Dylan. "Hey, guys? Maybe step away from there?"

"In a minute! A bunch of weird pets have shown up on our backyard!" Dimitri 1 said.

Dolly rolls her eyes. "All pets are weird."

Dimitri 2 chuckles at that. "Not like this!"

Curiosity overriding caution... Dolly went to watch as well... as did most of her fam...

!

Outside -

Albus Dumbeldore cautiously ran through the streets of Camden/Clapers Wreake. Frantically he tried to think of where everything went so wrong. And HOW he was to explain this latest setback to the remnants of the wizarding world.

As he'd entered America illegally, he'd been harshly deported back to England after his attempt to convince Harry to return had failed. And going back to America has gotten harder as England is looking inwards and those of the wizarding world are being watched by the muggles. They're even importing those robots from that American company to patrol the areas where magic users still live. All of the muggle born magic users have already left and the wizarding economy fell with them.

Dragon Ally is now heavily patrolled by the muggles and anyone who has any connection to Deatheaters or the group who cast the blood ritual in the hopes of getting their magic back have been detained and disappeared. Any who tried to fight back have been gunned down and all of their assets taken, leaving the remaining family with nothing. Any protest of them being under a spell fell on deaf ears.

He tried to get Fawkes to take him the rest of the way to the per-agreed rendezvous point, but didn't he answer his call. Baffled over why his familiar had abandoned him, he ignores a a government sponsored peddler trying to sell a new 'happy' candy or some such rot. As he heads to the backyard of a seemingly abandoned house.

He meets his still large group of followers including the Weasleys. They desperately asked if Harry was on their way. It was a broken heart that Dumbeldore had to admit no.

"He's not coming. He simply refuses to help us in our time of need," Dumbeldore said.

"Didn't you told him how we need him?" Ron ask.

"He said he doesn't want anything to do with any of us," Dumbeldore answers.

They all looked so downcast.

Molly actually sobbing. "I... I was so hopping it wouldn't come to this... that you could bring Harry back to set things rights... we wouldn't have had to do this."

Dumbeldore looking confused. "Molly? What are you-" Then he felt a sharp pain and he knew no more.

"You said it wouldn't hurt him!" Molly hissed.

"Relax, he's only stunned. He'll be fine...," Rokwood said as he walks out of the shadows, with a tazer in hand.

Ginny and Ron watch as Dumbeldore's former supporters, reluctantly give in to the former death eaters wishes and carry Albus away.

"We should've left with Harry when we had the chance...," Ginny somberly said.

Ron could only nod... what more could be said?

Unknown to them all... they had a large audience.

"...what just happened?" Dolly asked.

"DOOMED!" Dante shouted as he pops out of nowhere.

"NOT HELPING DANTE!" Dylan said.

!

Off shore from England -

The woman known as Patience St. Pim is understood to have lived thousands of years ago before the Great Mushroom War. She was the reincarnation of the ice elemental who, along with the other current elementals, had visions of the Lich's arrival. These visions came with the understanding that the world was going to go through an epic cataclysm that the elementals knew they probably wouldn't survive. Patience, wanting to live through the cataclysm, sailed into the ocean and covered herself in an ice sphere where she would stay dormant for a number of years until she would later be discovered by Ice King, Finn, and Jake.

Then after she caused Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess to become pure elementals of their powers using a spell and Betty while she was Magic Woman. She sealed herself into a ice time capsule instead of allowing herself to be transform by elemental PB's magic into one of her candy people. But thanks to the merge she was awaken and still in her power up element form.

Now she's been sailing around the world on her massive floating ice fortress made out of super pykrete ice. Which is like pykrete but instead of being made out of wood pulp and ice, is made out of newspapers and ice. She also picked up others who now live on her floating fortress as subjects of her floating country.

Her fortress is home to people who can survive in the cold or had ice powers and found themselves no place to go. A trip to Japan got her hundreds of yuki-onna or snow women who now live on her floating ice fortress. There are frost giants and ice trolls who were looking for a new home. A trip to the North and South Poles got her some water benders along with talking animals who thrive in the cold.

"Well it looks like England is going to be a big write off soon," Patience St. Pim said having watched what had happen using an eyebot to spy on the former great wizard.

"Really?" Chilly Willy the penguin ask.

Chilly Willy and his friend Maxie the polar bear were the first two who came across her floating fortress and made themselves at home. Which Patience like the company the two provided before more people started showing up and she became their boss. The floating fortress acts as a giant cargo ship with it being cold allowing it to preserved the goods that needed to be put on ice during shipments. It gives the fortress a steady flow of money and goods as they sail around the world. As well being a fishing boat collecting tons of fish to be sold and doing trade with the races the live under the sea.

"With how bad things are becoming I'm not going to hang around here," Patience said. "Besides we should be looking to dock in places that has the money to pay us for our goods."

!

Out In Space -

A giant space ship hovers over a planet. The ship Spaceball 1 belongs to Planet Moron, led by the incompetent President Skroob, who has squandered all of its fresh air. Which doesn't make a lick of sense seeing how the plant life on the planet would be making oxygen to replace what has been lost. But that's how that planet worked in its own universe. (2)

"Begin mega-maid transformation!" Shouts Dark Helmet.

"Prepare mega-maid transformation." Shouts Cournel Sanders.

Spaceball1 turns into a giant Maid Mech.

"Begin operation Vacu-suck!" Shouts Dark helmet.

"Prepare operation Vacu-suck!" Shouts Cournel Sanders.

They begin to suck all the precious oxygen from the unsuspecting planet.

"Begin theme song!"

"Preparing theme song!"

"What are you preparing?! Your always preparing! Just do it!"

"Just do it."

**If you're livin' in a bubble and you haven't got a care**

**Well, you're gonna be in trouble 'cause we're gonna steal your air**

**'Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deeds**

**We're the Spaceballs! Watch out, 'cause we're the Spaceballs**

**We're the masters of space**

**Hey, don't mess around with the Spaceballs.**

**Uh!**

**Going cruisin' in a spaceship, we're so good at being bad**

**We'll destroy your little planet if you ever get us mad**

**We're mothers of the galaxy**

**You better scatter when you see**

**The Spaceballs! Watch out, we're the Spaceballs[**

**We're the masters of space**

**Say what? Don't mess around with the Spaceballs.**

**Watch out!**

**We're mothers of the galaxy**

**We're gonna take the air you breathe**

**Hahahahahaha!**

**Oh! Spaceballs!**

**Watch out!**

**We're the Spaceballs**

**We're the masters of space**

**Do-do-do-do-don't mess around with the Spaceballs.**

**Yo! Watch out!**

**We're the Spaceballs!**

**We're the masters of space**

**Hey, don't mess around with the Spaceballs.**

**Watch out!**

**We've got a bossin' little ship**

**So you better watch your lip**

**'Cause we're the Spaceballs.**

**Watch out!**

**You may think that you are bad**

**But believe you can be had**

**By the Spaceballs!**

**Watch out!**

**We're the Spaceballs!**

**Watch out!**

**We're the Spaceballs!**

**We're the masters of space**

**Don't mess around with the Spaceballs.**

**We're so bad and mean**

**We make nightmares out of dreams**

**We're the Spaceballs!**

**We're the Spaceballs.**

**You better watch out!**

**Hehehehahahahaha! **

And then the ship is blown up by a gem's fleet of warships.

A singed and dented Dark Helmet finds himself thrown into the brig along with Dreadlord Sinister from the world of Troopers and Dark Laser from the Fairly Odd Parents world.

"You too, huh? Hey, want to see how many times Flipsy can flip over that bar to pass the time?" Dark Laser ask holding the toy dog on the palm of his hand.

"Get away from me you copyright reject!" Dark Helmet said.

!

Talos 2 -

Sheldon is at the long range communication terminal. He's been talking with Steven about what's been happening back on Earth while he's busy in space. He and the other Diamonds have been commanding the gem warships to defend the planets under their protection. Steven also has been helping out other alien races who needed help. Using intel from earth Steven has also defeated the glunkons and liberated the mudonkons on their homeworld.

That wasn't the only big news that's happening out in space. A female Irken by the name of Tak is making a big name for herself as she took over the planet of Foodcourtia. In the tradition of Irken efficiency, the planet was assigned a very specific purpose; in this case, to serve as an intergalactic food court. Even with the Resisty freeing planets from the Irken race, Foodcourtia remained as a breadbasket that was till the supply of food goods stop coming. With the Irken empire falling apart with a number of different planets that supply the food goods to the planet being freed or conqured by another alien empire.

That was till Tak came and took over, making deals with new planets and alien races. Foodcourtia is still a intergalactic food court but also supplies planets with food goods. And has become a rest stop for long space travel by other races. Just about every space faring alien race can be seen visiting the planet for one reason or another. Making Tak who runs the planet very rich and powerful, and because of so many alien races using her planet to get food shipments and as a refueling station, she made it not worth the trouble of angering so many other alien races if someone tried to conquer it.

Which Misty who is still working for Queen Vega is telling Sheldon all about. She was sent to spy on Foodcourtia to see if Tak was up to something. But as far as she could see, Tak was running the entire planet like how she did with Deelishus Weenie which on Dib's world was a fast food chain of hot dog stands.

"Talk with you later," Steven said signing out.

"Well now that he's gone there is something that I have been wondering," Misty said.

"Yes?" Sheldon ask.

"How did you and Jenny got together?" Misty ask.

"Well...," Sheldon said as he began telling her what happen.

He was paying a girl to act as his girlfriend to get her jealous and all what happen to the point where he ended up naked in the bushes.

Jenny came back after she decided to go back and give him a chance to explain himself. And found him naked and hiding behind a bush. Jenny laugh at him and asks what happened, and him being completely embarrassed implores her to help him get back into his house. She scans it to find a less destructive way in then realizes all his stuff inside is missing. She asks about it and he caves in, explaining how he bribed the popular girl to date him to make her jealous. And now he was naked, penniless and now basically homeless.

Jenny laughs at this and then decides to take pity on him. She took back his lovely robo flower and gives him a peck on the check telling him she'll give dating him a try. Which caused him to jumps up and gives a whoop of joy. Only to remember he's naked and just exposed himself to Jenny and everyone on the block.

"And everyone was surprise that for a dork you're a stud where it counts," Misty said.

"Yeah... wait what?" Sheldon asked.

"Blogs," Misty said. "There's alot of talk about you with the girls of your old town."

"Well I'm betting they're only want me now that, I'm rich," Sheldon said as he's getting money from the technology of Talos 2 that he help figure out how they work.

"Yes but but you are still a stud. Which also reminds me," Misty said staring at Sheldon. "You're interested in some parts for sex droids?"

"No he isn't!" Jenny said appearing behind her boyfriend.

"Well how else are you two going to have sex?" Misty ask.

"What?" both of them asked.

"Sheldon builds a sex bot and downloads your brain into that body or just inserts it into the sex bots or whatever," Misty said.

"We'll get back to you on that," Jenny said seeing Sheldon is turning red at the thought of building her a sex bot body.

!

Ponyvile -

Applebloom and Double D look over the newest batch of cider. Both of them are in the testing kitchen of the new cider building where the cider making machine is housed in. As the old machine that needed Mac to run on a treadmill to work, didn't meet the food safety guidelines. And with the new cider machine it was able to produce cider on a scale that the old machine couldn't and better tasting as well.

One of the main reasons Applebloom had convinced Sunset to make her the boss of Apple Acre was her and Double D figuring out a way for their famous Cider at least in Ponyvile to last longer outside of the refrigerator. It was all thanks to a special sap/amber residue they found leaking out of a nearby mountain, it had AMAZING preservative qualities. That still needed some testing done, before they could submit it to the food safety department for their testing. And thanks to Eddy providing all those scream canisters (for a 'nominal' fee), they were able to help Crazy Dave experiment and create new varieties of plants, among other things.

Applebloom then leaves Edd to it and goes to look at her other project. Applebloom is raking it in with Crazy Dave's new plants. Ever since Summerween proved they could be a viable defense, she'd been getting orders from all over the world. People from Gravity Falls who'd only bought her plants as Summerween decorations were asking for refills and supplies to help their 'gardens' grow.

The farm fields are filled with Crazy Dave's plants from fully grown to saplings. The farmhands are all busy filling out orders and growing new plants. There are also Mr. Handies who are program to be farm workers helping out. Mainly taking care of the night plants that only are awake at night. Applejack groans as she lifts another box of saplings into the back of a truck.

"Sis put your back into it," Applebloom said.

"I am, why don't you help?" Applejack ask.

"I am. I'm the one who is managing all the shipments and orders," Applebloom said. "You can't just open up a stand and sell this stuff at the units people and stores want."

"Why not? That's how things should be," Applejack said.

"And why the farm was losing money. I made more money in the time I'm the boss then you did after the merge happen. Instead you spent all that time just dismissing me as 'too young to understand' and running the farm to the ground because you want everything to remain the same even when changing would have saved the farm sooner," Applebloom said.

"Why do you keep bashing me over the head with this? You don't do it with the rest of the family," Applejack said.

"Because you was usually the most vocal and the other two family members usually just nodded along. I couldn't really bring myself to be mad at Granny since she's so old, practically raised me, and just as much a victim of you as I was. Treating her like a helpless elder instead of the badass granny she was. Which now without earth pony magic she was now feeling her age. And Big Mac... well, it was just plain hard to dislike a brother who'd been willing to wear a DRESS just to make me happy," Applebloom said.

"Oh," Applejack said.

"Not to mention in addition to never getting off your high horse, being completely useless in regards to Diamond Tiara picking on me," Applebloom said. "Also I'm still mad at you for everything that happened with cousin Babs!"

"Babs?" Applejack ask.

"It was understandable for Rarity and Rainbow Dash not to know what was going on. But how in the BUCK did Babs get away with kicking me out of my bed and making me sleep on the floor- among other things -in MY house, under your NOSE!?" Applebloom pointed out.

"You didn't say anything to me about this to me," Applejack said.

"That's because of your track record with Tiara didn't fill me with any confidence about you actually DOING anything about it!" Applebloom points out. "Especially since you did NOTHING to punish Babs after her misdeeds were known! No scolding, no punishment, not even a slap on the wrist! Instead you just scolded the me and the others for not 'talking to you about it'! And that whole implied lesson of 'because she got bullied, that makes it okay to bully others' made me want to wretch! In what UNIVERSE was that justification to be a jerk to people who tried to be nice to you?"

"But you forgave her," Applejack said.

"I blames that on the 'everyone has to be friends' atmosphere of our former world! Seeing Twilight refuse to forgive you for kicking her to the curb for the wedding," Applebloom pointed out making Applejack winches at that. "And made me rethink things and realize that I let Babs off way too easily! Say what you will about Tiara, at least she never got Physical with anyone she bullied!"

"I...," Applejack tried to say something.

"You're a terrible sister, and I wished that mom and dad were still alive as I wouldn't had gone through any of that with them. But I'm stuck with you who only cares about her being right and keeping the old ways even if it's doing nothing but harm," Applebloom said. Leaving Applejack to slinks away sobbing in shame.

!

In another world -

Slenderman drives a hummer through the world of Amphibia.

Slenderman sighs longingly at the beautiful world. "I can't wait to rip this world a new one!"

Drive through one of the houses.

"...it has such twists and turns to exploit!"

Crush through another home.

"But season 1 Ended on such wonderful note."

Burst through another home.

"I really wanted to see how season 2 shaped up before doing so..."

Leaves a hole going in and out of a building.

"But then again, I'm all about improvising..."

The frog family ran screaming out of what was their home.

"So maybe I should just bite the bullet and just make some alternate Amphibia worlds and just let the pieces fall where they may?"

Another family runs out of their home as the hummer drive into it.

"Decisions, Decisions..."

Avoids a family of frogs by stopping in front of them. Which they sighed in relief thinking that Slenderman isn't that cruel. Only for him to back up and then drive around them to destroy their home.

"Probably going to steal Anne's clothes at some point at least..."

"Say what!" Anne Boonchuy shouted out.

She and her adopted family screamed as Slenderman drive into their home forcing them to flee.

"Lousy Hats... 'You can't chain people naked to the road and run over them repeatedly, that's CRUEL and weird'...I'm a bloody Omnicidal anarchist! what else am I supposed to do? Buy ice cream?!" Slenderman said but at least he could enjoy destroying their homes without the risk of killing the residents.

In fact ALL the residents of Amphibia have found themselves helpless as the whack-job destroyed their homes with no sign of stooping.

"Well, enough pleasure... time for business...Slenderman said with a sigh. He looks around while still driving through the homes... finally he sees what he's been looking for.

"There you are!" he opens the car door and reaches out to something off screen...

!

Gravity Falls -

Coach Oleander walks swiftly through a still ruined section of the town. He steps past a tipsy Gideon as he and a clearly fraudulent giant-check giver get so used and grumble over 'spoilsport Mexican wrestlers not wanting them to have any glory'. He continues to 'Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed' and thinks on how things had fallen apart.

It had been the perfect plan, harvest brains from the young psychics to build an army of psy-tanks to rule the world. With the camp isolated and half-forgotten his only problem was Milla and Sasha (Cruler was practically a none-issue as he couldn't leave his den without reverting into a senile fool). He had an ambushed planned, but he needed time to set it up.

He had it all planned out: He would first ham up the introduction speech to scare the campers. Thus upsetting Milla... he would then later apologize to her and suggest she throw a psychic dance party to make the kids feel happy. Milla was a very capable and powerful psychic, but her Achilles heel was putting the needs and happiness of the kids above all else. He'd been struggling to think of what to do to keep Sasha busy, his Achilles heel was his love of science, but there wasn't anything around camp that could keep him interested/distracted for as long as Oleander needed.

Then Raz literally fell into their laps. Kid was a godsend! Not only another powerful brain to add to his arsenal but also the perfect distraction to keep Sasha busy! Oleander had invited Sasha to peek inside his basic braining exercise, deliberately ranched things up to be almost impossible and highlight how incredible Raz could be. And sure enough- after briefly chastising him for making things too hard for the other children he invited Raz to his 'secret' lab.

With both distracted, he wasted no time setting up the ambush and preparing to test out their Lungfish monster out on the outlier kids (like that weirdo Dogen) to make sure their control over it was absolute. Once finished, he'd send a distress call to get the two to run into his trap. And there would be no one left to stop him capturing the other kids!

Yes... the perfect plan... and then the merge happened...

He'd been just about to finish up his basic braining exercise to begin his plan when the camp was rocked to it's foundation, his connection to Lobotto was severed and the island that the asylum was on had vanished! It took several weeks for them to get contact with ANYONE. After that, things moved quickly.

The psychonauts were officially disbanded due to lack of funds and shifting priorities. Most of the kids were sent to foster care, the camp was shut down and had a government facility built over it to help Cruller do more research on psychics and the Psitanium deposit that lied beneath. And more importantly he was out of the job with almost no savings.

Oleander was surprised to get a call from Lobotto. Apparently the asylum had been teleported to an isolated location in Gravity Falls forest. Thankfully, Oleander hadn't needed to do much to convince the team to move 'operations' to Gravity Falls. What with it being such a hotspot for the paranormal and everything. And the opening of Camp Lakebottom was the prefect cover.

Not only, that. But apparently the infamous 'Rhombus of ruin' had been moved there as well! It and the old Psychonaut Psilerium research station was now deep beneath Gravity Falls lake, deeper then even where the Goblewonkers dare to swim. Apparently Lobotto had been doing a side-job for their main investor... namely kidnapping Truman Zanotto, head of the Psychonauts.

He entered just as Lobotto yelled at Shegor again then he turned to Oleander.

"Hello Coach! I finally did it! It took over a year of research, but were no longer limited to psychic brains! We can now use magical people and creature brains to power the tanks!" Lobotto said.

Oleander sighed as he sat down in a dilapidated chair. Looking around at the lab which is also as dilapidated as the chair he's sitting in.

"And how does that help us? The moment we start kidnapping children, the heroes will destroy our Lungfish! Not to mention with all the heightened security around, it wouldn't take them long to track it back to us!" Oleander said and shakes his head, "Lobotto... I'm not going to sugarcoat it... as it stands... our scheme is doomed to fail."

"Whatcho talking about Olie?!" Lobotto asked.

"Face facts Lobotto: Even if by some miracle we did get more brains... what would we use them for? We have ONE tank. One tank that's barely functional thanks to an RV I found at the DUMP and cannibalized for parts. We don't have the money or resources to make more. I barely had enough to build the tank and only because I convinced everyone at the camp that it's a all terrain custom transport. That I wanted to build for the camp and had the campers look for parts as a camp activity. And even if we had the money to make more, which we DON'T, I've realized something. While a dozen or so of these bad boys might've been enough to conquer our old world... but this world? After seeing first hand what's it's capable of on that crazy Summerween night? ...Now I'm wondering if they'd even have a chance to fight before getting torn though like tissue paper!" Oleander said.

Lobotto frowned before thinking of something. "Well... we have the leader of the Psychonauts as hostage... maybe we could ransom him?"

"Ransom? To who? He might've been a big-shot back home, but here? He's just a nobody who was formerly charge of one of the many now defunct pre-merge organization's! The only one's who'd want to pay for them are the Psychonauts and we're flat broke! Aside from my group and Raz's family, there's only several other groups of us left in the country trying to get the Psychonauts back on top!" Oleander pointed out.

Oleander had briefly considered trying to sell the Psilerium deposit... but then dismissed it. Even if they did manage to get the Psilerium out of the lake without anyone noticing (frankly it was a miracle no one had discovered it yet as it was!)... who would they sell it to? They had no connections on this world, they didn't know the people! He was sure someone would be interested in a substance that could inhibit and confuse psychic powers... finding them and making a deal with them without alerting anyone was a completely different matter.

"Y'know, I could maybe do SOMETHING, if you told me who are main investor was," Oleander grumbled.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T TELL! I WON'T TELL ANYONE! I PROMISE!" Screamed a now terrified Lobotto as if fending off an invisible assailant.

Oleander sighed as he calmed him down... again. When his operation had been in full swing, he found himself discretely approached by dozens of 'less-then-savory' investors- well, their proxies, anyway. -to help finance his goals. It was only after the merge when Oleander discretely investigated the Rhombus base while Lobotto was away... he learned that all the dozens of 'investors' were just ONE investor. Spread out over dozens of dummy accounts, middle-men and pseudonyms.

All the money had been given through Lobotto, then given to various proxies, then to him. It was pretty obvious that him getting help to set off his master-plan at the same time as the head of the Psychonauts was kidnapped wasn't a coincidence.

Oleander sighed thinking about it. 'Oh, well... part of a bigger master plan or not... did it really matter anymore?' Whatever plot his unseen benefactor may/or may not have had... he very much doubted it survived the merge.'

In fact, considering they hadn't seen hide nor hair of whoever they were since then. Only gave greater credence to the possibility that they'd either been left behind on their old world, got killed when they got here because this new reality couldn't sustain them for whatever reason, or simply couldn't adapt fast enough in the chaos that followed and was killed like many others. Or they're in jail because they thought they could do what they wanted as the police were useless, which they're not in this world.

On the other hand... whoever they were... for them to be able to create a psychic-lock on Lobotto's mind that not only HE couldn't break. That could sustain itself independently without his/her direction, AND keep going a year after something as disruptive as the merge happening with no sign of weakening. They had to be a VERY powerful psychic indeed.

Oleander shook his head. "Oh what does it matter? Alive or dead? Gone or in hiding? Even if I did knew who they were, I couldn't go looking for them! It would draw too much attention to me AND AGAIN we don't have the resources or contacts to do so anyway! Assuming they'd even be able, or even WANT to help us in the first place!"

Oleander sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to level with you Lobotto. It might just be best to just cut our losses, ditch the evidence, salvage anything we can use/sell and just go our separate ways," Oleander grumbled.

"Ah, come on. That's quitter talk! And after I came all this way too...," mocked an new, strange voice.

Oleander and Loboto turned around just in time to see a portal appear out of the wall..and out comes none other then the wanted criminals Killbane and Grindelwald! As well as several dozen armed Luchadores. Oleander and Lobotto got into defensive positions.

"How'd you find us?! What do you want!? This soldier ain't going down without a fight!" Oleander said.

Grindelwald smiles. "Ease yourself my friend! And It's not what WE want... it's how WE can help you?"

"Say what now?" Lobotto asked.

Killbane smirks. "Word on the street... you're in need of new investors."

Oleander stays in attack formation, psychic energy at the ready... however.

"Alright, I'm listening..." he said.

!

In a resort hotel in Equestia -

Zog blows on cigar as he looks at his cards. "So apparently my second in command tried to frame my daughter for witchcraft while I was ill... I'm actually glad the Merge happened when it did. Yeah it sucks my kingdom been more or less taken over by those 'Anderson whatever's and whatsits'... but at least I don't have to go into suspended animation for a year before seeing if my daughter survive or not... like I did after my wife petrified my kingdom... never really understood why that happens at the end of every season... of my life..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut your yap and pay up!" Bender snaps as he throws down a straight flush.

Manly Dan, Love god, Jake the dog, Zog, Schinitzel, Marcus Fenix, Scotsman all shouted at once. "Oh, come on! Rada Rada! Again!?"

Throwing down their cards angrily on the table.

"Okay, you gotta be cheating!" Jake shouts glaring at Bender as he collects winning's.

"What?! ME!? CHEAT!? Why. I've never been more insulted! By the way, you should check on that asparagus shaped growth in your kidney STONES" Bender says to Schintzel.

Causing everyone at the table to glares at him suspiciously.

Suddenly the fat ghoul that used to be Homer Simpson popped out of nowhere. Who has been searching for his family ever since he woke up from what use to be Springfield. And been walking across the country trying to find them.

"DiMaggio's playing poker!" Homer screams and jumps out the window.

"Uh...rude much? I'm CLEARLY a dog!" Jake the dog said being annoyed.

They all turn back around and see that Bender had skedaddled with all their money.

"GET HIM!" everyone screamed.

They all run after him, right behind them a certain Tyler Cutebiker is about to do his signature 'cheer'... just as Slenderman shows up and starts to walk toward him.

"GET EM! GET E," Tyler was chanting but stops as Slenderman punches him in the stomach and left him on the floor in pain.

Slenderman pulls out list of 'people who need to be punched in the stomach at certain times' and crosses out 'Tyler Cutebiker in Gravity Falls while he's doing that weird cheer of his'.

"Alright... who's next?" he said as he looks at list again. "AH! Steven universe in the episode "Jail Break", right after he escapes his cell and shouts 'Woo-Hoo' and raises his arms in the air with that weird look on his face."

He steps through a portal that appears out of nowhere to do just that.

While the various crazies chased after Bender... another meeting was taking place at that hotel.

"Hey! Keep it down! We're trying to make art here!" shouts Sander Cohen as he bangs a broom to the floor above them. He sighs as the noise of brawling continues as the group caught Bender and are beating him. "Some People just have no respect for other people's boundaries..."

He turns around to his his fellow artisans of his new group 'Are we cool Yet' as they mutilate corpses to make sculptures, use blood as paint, watch two random homeless murder each other to gain 'points' from the new app they invented (SCP-1883), or force a trapped Brushogun from the world of DC comics Teen Titans to make more living art and thugs for them.

He looks around at his gang of artisans and 'enlightened' showman.

Screwball one of Spider-Man villains.

Stefano Valentini from the world of Evil Within.

Lumière from the world of Totally Spies.

The Director from the world of Layers of Fear.

Ghost Writer who found his power are weaker since this new world has so many beings more powerful then him.

Hitomi Ishigami from the world of Rosario + Vampire.

Gein from the world of Rurouni Kenshin.

Michael Reynolds from the world of Illbleed.

Caster and his new buddy Ryuunosuke from the world of Fate/Zero.

Splatter Phoenix from the world of Darkwing Duck.

Vincent Van Gore from Luigi's mansion.

Pickman From the world of Fallout.

"We sent another shipment of experimental vigors and plasmids with money to the various different griffen corporations and the cult that sprang up around Ryan. But why are we doing this?" Stefano ask.

"I'm hoping that if I makes them devout enough to Ryan and influential enough. That they'll not only be more willing to patron them... but also perhaps their worship will bring Ryan back to life as a deity. Both bringing back his best customer more powerful then ever AND becoming his greatest masterpiece yet!" Cohen explains.

Stefano just looks skeptical at that last bit. "You can't seriously think that'll happen."

Cohen just shrugs. "Eh, worth a shot!"

Then Dorian Gray from the world of League of Extraordinary gentlemen, enters the room.

"Well? Did you get it?" Cohen asked.

"In the memory of my former employer I present you his final project," he said with a smile and presents a familiar looking drenched satchel monogrammed with the letter 'M'.

Cohen smiles as he opens the satchel, revealing the various odds and ends inside. "Leonardo da vinci...eat your heart out..."

He lets out a maniacal laugh as he has Hyde's formula, the vampire formula, the invisibility formula and Nemo's blueprints.

Everyone else looks at him confused... he then glares at them, and then they nervously laugh with him...

!

The Pacific Ocean -

On the tropical island Albonquentine near the French Polynesia islands. A large group of people were gathered around the Great Fusilli's stage, who have decided to have a tour out of the states after what happen at Summerween. Just in time for the next show to start.

"THESE FAIRY TALES ARE MUCH TOO CLEAN!"

"SO DULL AND DRY, A LIFELESS DREAM!"

"I'LL BREW EM' BLEAK!"

"I'LL CRAFT EM' DARK!"

"TO MAKE EM' GRIM AS MY OWN HEART!"

"MY GUTS FILL UP WITH "PRETTY TALES"!

"THEIR PRISSY CUTENESS NEVER FAILS, TO MAKE ME PUKE!"

"TO LOSE MY WITS!"

"TO ROT MY TEETH!"

"AND GIVE ME FITS!"

"UP THE RANCID, STALE AND FOUL!"

"DESPISE THE HAPPY ENDING!"

"GROSS AND NASTY MAKE ME HOWL!"

"THOUGH THEY MAYBE OFFENDING!"

"I'M HERE TO TELL TRUE TALES OF BLIGHT!"

"OF FEAR, AND WOE. BRING BACK THE NIGHT!"

"I HATE DUMB LUCK! I ADORE UPCHUCK!"

"MY HUMBLE GOAL IS TO RUN AMUCK!"

His song sung, Grimm begins with 'light theater' showing off his 'stylistic suck' magic puppets to show a certain event from pre-merge life from children books and shows and then gives witty commentary on how poorly it was handled. He then afterwards asks if they agree with him on him feeling that the story 'had enough sap to choke a hippopotamus' (among other things), and if so encourages them to 'WATCH ON!' As he changes the story from the type of stories that focused on caring emotions, harmony, group think morality, and lack of conflict. Which the person who disagrees with the group is always wrong and free thinking means you're a trouble maker.

He then gives 'dark theater', twisting, corrupting and distorting the story into a much better thought out (at least from Grimm's perspective) and fare more bloody and dark version of itself...

In 'DW's greatest hit's' of the Arthur cartoon. BOTH Arthur and DW were punished for what they did by their parents. And while Binky still punched Arthur, the Tribble twins destroyed all DW'S prized possessions as well. Then he showed the future where because the parents never do anything to DW that she grew up into a spoiled brat who after Arthur moved out the parents had to deal with the spoil princess who made their lives misable. And ended up living a horrible life after she was kicked out in a world that didn't had to put up with her. (3)

Then Grim did a PSA staring Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Where he points out that regarding green technology. They're message is that relying on fossil fuels and nuclear power is badwrong and instead should be using such things as solar power. But the only ones who have solar power in the energy densities required are the Planeteers as their craft actually flies on the power generated by solar panels. So... why aren't they giving this technology away, if it will help? Which the cast just stood there not being able to answer why they're not sharing that technology. So the Aesop is: "Use green technology, but never actually give it to anyone who would benefit."

He also did the episode where Bobby Hill is taunted and mocked for not allowing himself to be beaten up by the rival team. He changed it that Bobby gave into peer pressure and allowed himself to be beaten up in the first game... and dies from the ensuing beating. The entire school staff, the coach, the team, the other team, even his parents end up either arrested or in just in hot water in general...

Blue and Mac are watching this and applaud along with everyone, seeing how late it's getting they head back to their new home in fosters. Mac lives there now. His family didn't come through the merge... but he's fine with that, his brother was a jerk and Foster had become more his home anyway. He couldn't even remember what his mothers face looked like.

As they walk they run across Lisa Simpson giving yet ANOTHER lecture to anyone unfortunate enough to listen. Her town of Springfield which in some of the worlds that were in the merge, got merged as well. However, it was barely in a world of REAL physics for 5 seconds before that deathtrap of a nuclear plant exploded, killing most of the town and irradiating the surrounding land.

Bart and Lisa are some of the few survivors and got sent to Fosters. The other survivors are doing what they could to survive in a world that no longer has a reset button where everything is fine the next day. Professor Frink who survived thanks to his experimental chrono-shelter, is now working in Membranes Labs and is doing better then others. Unknown to the Simpson kids their father is still alive but is now a ghoul and is wandering around in the states looking for them.

Bart and Lisa have differing reactions.

Lisa becomes more radical, she wants an end to ALL radioactive energy (including atomic energy), becoming more of a soapbox Sally then ever before. Most people are tolerating it because of what happened to her parents and hometown and just letting her grieve. But she's starting to get on peoples nerves. (4)

"Watch this," Bloo giggles as he sneaks a vacuum up to Lisa while she's yelling through a microphone in front of a bunch of bored/annoyed people.

SUCK!

"Well! Someone picked a bad day to wear hello kitty underwear," Bloo laughs.

Everyone laughs at a now hello kitty claned Lisa as she streaks away humiliated. Mac laughs as well before they head off once more to fosters. Fosters now doubles as an orphanage, the friends who were already created remain, but no new friends can be imagined. Unless 1. you originally came from the foster world and 2. you imagine it in Gravity Falls.

Timmy Turner is there as well as are his fairies who are now his parents, the merger striped all faries of their magic- and fairy world fell into boiling sulfuric acid world. Which even the fairies admitted it was a bad choice to place their world above in the first place. So most fairies either became destitute, went to Gravity Falls, or got jobs to combine magic with tech or lived in the town near Dimsdale.

Last they checked, Dimsdale mostly fell to pieces much like 'The City'- except they're considered more likeable- if incompetent. Chompy the goat has become their new mayor and is actually doing a good getting it back on it's feet. Rich Dimmsdale snobs like Buxaplenty, Trixe, Tad and Chad quickly find themselves bankrupt (as they find themselves in a world where spending all their money on stupid decadent things all the time actually has consequences and they can't just rely on them 'always being rich since the plot demands it'). There is also no longer a need to hide his fairies since the rule book got destroyed and magic got exposed to the world. Crocker finally being vindicated and believed is actually seeing a competent psychiatrist to help him with his problems.

In any case, Timmy's family moved here to get away from all the bad memories in Dimsdale. Seeing how his parents tried to get him back saying that they're good parents even after the court case and showing how they didn't care what Vicky did to Timmy at all. Speaking of whom is serving time in jail, where she's the jailhouse toilet and sex toy. And she now has aids because of it.

The fairies setup things to show to the court how bad the Turners are as parents. Where they got to spend time with Timmy, and they were given tickets to a baseball game. And instead of taking Timmy with them, Timmy's dad took his friend at work and left Timmy in the care of the Child Raping Monster. Which was just a fairy in a hentai costume which showed up at the door to babysit. And when shown in the court both Turners couldn't defend why would they leave their son in the care of someone name Child Raping Monster, which while is just a fairy in a suit, one look at the suit would make it clear that leaving someone like that with their child is a bad idea. Both of them lost their jobs as their bosses fired them, losing their home as they couldn't afford living there, and now living in a Uselessvile as they couldn't find work. And Timmy and his fairy family moved away.

The inhabitants of Albonquentine, are at first reluctant to have tourists- considering what happened last time. But new laws and hired guards keep them in line, so are happy to have them. As they brought in much money to their island allowing them to modernize the island.

Og comes to a particularly important discovery thanks to his new computer and access to the web.

"In this world... Incest is bad for our health and there's no way we can keep the current population sustained with our current numbers if we keep to old practices," Og explains to his cousin Lu. "Sorry Lu, I can't marry you. Our arranged marriage is off."

Lu just shrug. "Eh, easy come. Easy go."

With that over with Og is able to grow closer with Mike. Thanks to his friends his friends: Pig, Goat, and Porcupine deciding to play matchmaker. Goat and Porcupine steal all of Mike's clothes while she's in the shower, running outside with them with Mike giving chase, and Pig locks her outside. Just as Og walks by... although embarrassed. Og convinces her to make the most of it and hopes to make her feel better. Getting her to wear the native dress insteado f her normal clothes. As he knows she's been depressed of never seeing her family again. And they both walk through the night together.

Tommy Turnball and Robotboy end up on the island after most of his family is arrested. Donnie Turnbull who bullied just about everyone found out unlike back in his world people wouldn't just stand for it and that the cops in this world can't be bullied without them fighting back. And his parents were arrested for attacking said cops who were arresting their son after he punch a cop and threw a rock into the windshield of the police car.

Lola thanks to her father being a rich ambassador, is able to move their mansion to the island no problem, mostly because the XJ sisters are friends with Robotboy and they lifted the building and flew it to the island. Her father is now the ambassador for Albonquentine. Gus... well Tommy hasn't seen Gus since he'd moved here... and can't bring himself to care enough to find him. Dr. Kamikaze and his other nemesis quickly found themselves arrested by competent police. And Professor Moshimo is constantly asked 'Why he would think a fanboy kid would be able to protect a robot from a criminal 'mastermind' when he- a millionaire super scientist -could not? ...to which he admits when put like that... it made no sense...

Lola, sick of being ignored by Tommy. Takes some advise from Madame Foster and steals Tommy's clothes while he bathes, throws them out the window. She angrily yells at a naked Tommy how he's stupid, how she likes him, how their going on a date tomorrow, and that his 'dingus' is so small she can't even pick her teeth with it!

Embarrassed and stunned... Tommy can do nothing but nod in agreement... Worse, turns out she stole all his other clothes and replaced it with a single loincloth... She dresses in a native grass skirt and flower-bra... and they both have a good date. Which they sometimes double date with Og and Mike who are dress like them.

Not all is good news without the plot demanding she live and be healthy. Madam Foster begins to feel her age... and fears she's not long from this world. She decides that Frankie will be in charge when she's gone... but she wants to make sure she's happy as well.

She's noticed that Frankie likes Mac (such feelings have only increased since Mac saved her during Summerween while they were visiting the states. But won't act on it as he's too young and Mac is a good boy. So Madame foster pays a Gravity Fall witch to make a potion that will give Frankie Mac's 'hyperactivity to sugar'... and tricks the both off them into eating candy when their a safe distance away.

When the two wake up from their sugar rush bender. Both of them are naked and lost deep within the forest together. With Frankie's survival skills paired with Mac's imagination, they find their way back home. Which wasn't that hard as the forest part of the island isn't that big as it's only on the northern part of the island where the most rain falls. They simply had to walk in one direction till they came to the shoreline and walk along the beach till they came into view of one of the new resorts that now dotted the island. Where they got a ride home.

During their walk through the jungle, Frankie foraged for food thanks to years of tending to the house, made her an expert on finding or making food in a pinch. Mac created a shelter for them at night, he had looked up everything he could on camping after their first disastrous camping trip just be safe. Frankie using a stick to scare off the snakes of the island and Mac telling her stories to keep her spirits up. And both of them become a couple in the process of the 2 day long walk out of the forest.

Of course besides Bloo causing trouble there was also Bart Simpson. Like his sister Lisa who became more of a soapbox Sandie, he went the opposite direction, a 'Carpe Diem' approach. It's been made clear that his pranks will no longer be tolerated... but Bart finds other ways to be a pest.

"Alright! Who's ready for the first naked skateboard derby!" Bart said who is naked and in the park with skatepark.

"Nobody! You put itching powder in our clothes, forcing us to strip and swim naked in the river and throw our clothes into the fire!" a naked Mac covers himself with a skateboard.

"You're such a jerk Bart," Tommy said.

"Don't worry, I made us some loincloths out of banana leaves," Og said who hands the two other boys their loincloths.

"Oh come on guys where's the fun?" Bart ask seeing the 3 boys walking away.

"Ok nature boy you're coming with me," a female cop said who spotted the naked boy.

"Doh," Bart said as he covers himself in front of the adult woman cop.

"Come on you're coming down to the station," the female cop said.

As they walk to her car they walk past a bunch of swimsuit models, who came to the island for a photo shoot. And they all pointed and laugh at Bart as he walk past naked in front of them. Leaving Bart utterly humiliated thanks to a bunch of girls who also live at Forsters also spotting him and laughing at him.

!

North Pole -

After the attack at the workshop many Santa's, elves and others laid dead. The robots are handling the bodies placing them into recyclers made to break down bodies to cubes where they'll be place into urns. As they didn't want any to comeback as zombies. The summerian giants help out in clearing the bodies. Along with the crews of several navy ships from different countries who came to help. Donations are being ship to the North Pole from all over to help the santas in rebuilding so that there will be a Christmas this year.

The robots are also salavaging the wreckage of the enemy submarines to try to figure out where they came from. The personal of the different navies are helping them in trying to find any clues to who owned the subs. The rest of the wreckage that won't be taken to look for clues will be recycled and used to help rebuild the workshop.

With a number of santas either dead or injured during the attack, the other santas will be having to step up to cover the areas that no longer have a santa. The santas with children, are now having their older children to fill in for the lost santas. Sophiana the adopted daughter of one Santa and his wife Victoria Claus. Now a young woman is filling her father's shoes as her dad wouldn't be able to be a santa anymore after the attack. And she won't let something like this destroy Christmas like what happen in her world.

Far from the North Pole watching the rebuilding happening from an eyebot. Winterbolt watch the scene, having hoped that it would put an end to santa. He isn't alone as he made a friend with a fellow who hates santa as much as him, Krad. Who once use to work with santa in supplying him with coal to give to bad children till he stop and who happens to be the father of Sophiana. Now Krad is the biggest supplier of coal in the world thanks to his vast store houses of coal that he's been stockpiling for centuries. Not to mention supplying coal for the machines for Winterbolt's steampunk city.

"Looks like the santas won't be missing Christmas," Winterbolt said.

"At least they lost plenty of santas," Krad said.

"True," Winterbolt said wondering how he could use what happen to his advantage.

!

Elsewhere -

Eragon talks to Hiccup, asking him why he thought 'splitting the humans from the dragons' was a good idea? Any horror movie will tell you that 'separating the party' is a good way to get you killed. And their reputation was so great, more bad guys would still come to find them. Sending the dragons away wouldn't change that, just make them more vulnerable. And how was he planning on getting the Defenders of the Wing tribe or the Wingmaidens to give up their dragons? Their livelihood's depend on them! in the former's case, their lives!

Hiccup just groans... but admits it makes no sense either... it just felt like the world was forcing him to 'wrap things up'.

They continue to talk shop and compare and contrast their dragons, magic dragons vs regular dragons. How could telepathy make talking to toothless and other dragons easier. And how Hiccup's clan could help in taming the wild dragons who were just animals. Like the green furred dragons (Pete's Dragon) found in the great northern forests of North America who are from the Monotreme family. Like their cousins the platypus and the 3 branches of the echidna family. (5)

!

Meanwhile -

Spike is doing a patrol with a new friend he made recently named Spyro. They were currently searching for the remainder of the Dementors. They caused so much death and devastation on Summerween night. Fortunately, they made the mistake of attacking the Jenny sisters first. The dementors only ever being able to mentally attack and inhibit ORGANIC minds, had no means of penetrating their INORGANIC minds. And although VERY resilient to destruction, the XJ sisters energy weapons were able to put a large dent in their numbers before they wised up and fled into the woods. The Jenny's were forced to let them go to combat the threats still in town.

They talked to Harry Potter afterword and he was as baffled as they were. He knew for a fact that all the dementors died the day of the merge as only magic was keeping them alive and stable. Fortunately, eyewitnesses say that the few that strayed past Gravity Falls borders, crumbled to dust. So at least their contained... for now...

Worse, a horde of Ra'zac and their parents the Lethrblaka choose Summerween to make their exit from SCP-1762. They then took advantage of the commotion to flee into the woods as well... and their animalistic survival skills in addition to their being immune to all forms of magic or psychic tracking made them almost impossible to find.

Still... while not finding the Ra'zac made sense how were they NOT finding the dementors? They were walking fog, freezing and despair machines. How was no one reporting a sighting of them?

Eventually the two dragons take a brake, they break out some booze Spyro smuggled in and after a few swigs they find themselves talking about their current 'love lives'. Spyro is currently feeling out a relationship between Elora, Ember AND Cynder. As its normal for some dragons to have more then one mate.

Spike blushingly admits that he too was feeling out the 'relationship' he had with Ember and Smolder. He'd tried to wear pants... but every time he got a stiffie, it just ripped right through it! Which Spyro laughs at that, saying he should be wearing baggy pants so that won't happen. Then of course there was smolder 'accidentally' ripped them off or burnt his shorts whenever they trained together. Ember... was less subtle. She basically came in, ripped off my pants, destroyed the rest of my few remaining clothes with a well-placed fire blast and flat out told him he was forbidden to wear clothes from now on... Then made out with him ferociously... He'd never been more scared AND aroused... SCAREOUSED...

It was just as well to be honest... Spike had been naked most of his life... and he honestly liked that better... also, the crotch was very confining and itchy...

"I hear you brother! nothing like the feel of the grass, wind and rain on your bare undercarriage! Of course ours do go into us" Spyro said.

Spike just chuckles. "Yeah... still... hey have you noticed that since the merge... our girls... 'bits' are more obvious?... more... 'easy to see'? ... more... 'anatomically correct'?

Spyro just rolls eyes and chugs down another beer. "Dude just say 'their asses are thiccer, their breasts are larger, and their nipples AND pussies are VISIBLE. Well the nipple part for the ones who gives milk anyways. Seriously, man up!"

Spike gives him an annoyed look before thinking of something. "Why are their breasts larger? Our kind of dragons just give milk."

"That's where most of their fat is stored for females. While most of ours is in our tails," Spyro explains.

"Oh," Spike said.

"Anyway, yes we have. For whatever reason all the non-human females have gotten so much sexier since the merge! It was something was deliberately keeping their looks 'family-friendly' in their old worlds but now it's gone HERE...," Spyro smirks. "Not that anyone is complaining mind you..."

"Yeah... I guess I'm not either...," Spike smirks and takes another drink as he thinks fondly of his girls...

!

Elsewhere in the forest -

Meanwhile, a smirking Grindelwald is once again using the Threshold of Limentinus (Warehouse 13) to open a portal to allow the last of the Dementors, Ra'zac and Lethrblaka through to one of their safehouses.

In their own 'language', one of the dementors ask him if he will truly be able to help them flee from this accursed town if they serve him?

"Fear not my friend... I have some tricks... might require some more research... but rest assured... I'm confident we'll both get what we want out of this partnership...," Grindelwald said.

As the rest enter the portal... the German dark lord looks down at something yellow and glowing in his hand...

"Yes... a good trick indeed...," he said and puts whatever it is in his pocket and enters the portal, closing it.

!

Tartarus -

In his cell Crypto watches a commercial the guard is watching through his cell. There's a hug press interview happening with Mr. Wonka who has recently somehow teleported his entire factory to the states. Along with his workers who wanted to leave England.

In the interview Mr. Wonka talks about he'd been slowly refusing to sell to an alarmingly growing percentage of British stores and companies who were discriminating against non-humans or non-Britain minorities. And many other stores owners he'd known for ages were being pressured and even downright threatened by local thugs and even government officials to do likewise. This cause many non-humans and others to leave England.

Eventually, Wonka found himself being threatened by government officials to sell a strange new 'candy' called Joy. Which he responded by saying.

'If that's real Candy, I'll eat my cane! Candy is practically second nature to me and those 'pills' were setting off all sorts of warning flags! It didn't help that they refused to let me examine it or test it first! When I refused, they went as far as imply to euthanize my poor Oompah Loompahs! After that... what choice did I have? With Varrick's help I was able to jury-rig my 'Wonka-vision' machine to teleport my entire factory to safety. I would like to give my thanks to all U.S. citizens and official for being so welcoming! And also a warning to everyone listening to be wary of this new 'Norsefire' party... I genuinely fear for the future of my homeland if they gain complete power as it looks like they will!'

Moving on to more happier topics he talks about how 'Mr. Wondertainment' will now be sponsoring the Manna Charitable Foundation in it's endeavors. Saying how they had a 'sustainable housing development scheme' in the works (by using SCP-1135). Varrick excitedly tries to advertise a new famine-free food (SCP-1615), but Wonka hastily shoots that down. Insisting how it's still in testing before it can be given to the FDA for their stamp of safety.

Crypto was interrupted from this hearing a large group of people heading down the hallway. He looked around the other cells. In one cell is the brain bug of Oogie Boogie who is being contained in a fish tank that's been setup to house the brain bug, placed on a table in the cell. He sees Oliver Foley (from Twilight Zone); a tyrannical, spoiled brat who somehow became president in his world. His White House, like many others ended up in Washington DC. He was quickly arrested and his staff was either also arrested or blacklisted from having anything to do with politics ever again. Dee Dee who is dealing being imprison by pretending it's all a game and her family will take her out soon. Professor Coldheart who is so cold and cruel that his very heart has been frozen and likes playing with children. Kats who is in the cell next to his, Huntor who is imprison here because of him being an alien, and the living female mannequin who doesn't talk.

Pox was with him too in the cell block. Although since they were being treated as 'political prisoners' in 'protective custody.' Since they were technically representatives of the VERY powerful and vast Furon Empire, which was busy dealing with other space empires for the meantime. They were given a more 'luxury' jail-cell. Pox had even been given his body back.

A bunch of guards surrounded three people as they walked by. Well... one person and two ponies. There was Princess Candace (looking pissed), her consort Shining Armor (looking like a death row inmate being taken to the chair), annnnd...

"Queen Moon?! What's high-class broad doing in a dump like this?" Crypto ask.

To his surprise, He sees her being escorted into the cell next to him. Once her cell door was lock the guards left with the two ponies to the lower levels where the more dangerous prisoners are kept. Crypto had seen Chairface being taken down in the lower levels where who knows what else was being kept down there.

"I'm here because of how I am to blame for what happen in my world, causing Star to destroy magic. Mina saying how unfair it was that she got all the blame and I got off Scott free despite all the help I gave her. I realized she was absolutely right. So I confessed everything and pleaded guilty, to being the reason why so many magical beings from my world and others after the merge died," Moon explains.

Crypto was stunned... He didn't know how to respond to that... so they just stay silent... and find themselves watching the guards TV...

It gave a VERY disturbing news report about a new more 'humane' way of killing death-row convicts. It included a padded, comfy chair. Soothing music... and a Anesthetic soaked claw rips out their head and crushes it into a pulp! Not only that, but there was now a device in Texas to crush over 15 death-row inmates at once! There was also the option of allowing inmates to donate their organs to charity or science and let them die by having said organs sucked out of their body through a tube!

The two inmates were disgusted.

"THAT is more 'human' then lethal injection?!" Moon said horrified.

"Forget that! I'll take lethal injection over that horror show any day!" Crypto snorts.

"Look at the people their interviewing! They didn't even bother to clean up the blood splatter from their clothes! YEESH!" Moon said.

Their discussion is interrupted as the royal 'couple' returning... with Shining carrying a baby basket in his teeth?

It turns out the egg that Crysalis laid from her night with Shining finally hatched. Shining can't bring himself to be ride of the child... regardless of the circumstances of his birth or his mother, it's his SON... Although Candance respect the thought behind this... it doesn't make her any less furious...

Needless to say, the only reason she hasn't severed things with Shining, which he's been effectively demoted to 'royal consort.' Is because she wants to be Twilight's big sister more then anything... Also, she didn't trust Shining not to screw things up even worse with Twilight if she wasn't there to keep him in check.

Crypto whistles seeing that. "Dang, I thought my family was messed up! And mine is nothing but clones of me."

Moon gave a weary sigh. "Yes... well, I'm afraid there's a lot of that going around lately..."

Pox whispers to Crypto. "Keep a close eye on her Crypto. Remember, we're anti-villians in a grimdark fanfiction written by an author who LOATHES 'plot armor'... we need all the goodwill we can get our hands on!"

"10-4 good buddy!" Crypto said.

!

The Maw -

In her room near the top of the Maw, Marceline is listening to a pirated broadcast of Sam, Dean Winchester, Buffy and Blade offering to protect any who are threatened by EVIL monsters. She heard of them taking care of any monsters that go around killing and eating others when they're no longer have to hide away and feed on whatever they can find anymore. They're listed as bounty hunters in the eyes of the law as they didn't want to join any government organization. When there are evil monsters around, the police would put out a bounty on them and call them to handle it. There are alot of them popping up around the country.

She met all of them while she was traveling around and taking care of all the evil vampires. Which thanks to her killing and sucking up the souls of all the most powerful vampires in the world, all the other vampires are now under her rule and her one rule is that they can no longer hunt and kill humans. Any group who didn't obey she hunted down and killed, with her sucking up their souls she made sure that none of them would ever be coming back to life, no matter how things were done in their world.

She even had a tv ad shown all over the world.

'Marceline is a vampire hunter. But Marceline does not hunt.'

'Hunting world imply the possibility of failure.'

'There are millions vampires in the world.'

'Because Marceline allows them to live.'

"I'm Marceline the vampire queen and I approve this tv ad."

And with her battle with Dio being shown and uploaded online. All the vampires left who thought that they had a chance of beating her are rethinking of what would happen if they did try to fight her. She even made it easy to contact her when some vampire is causing trouble and handling them herself. No vampire or clan now dares to step out of line while Marceline is their queen. She made it clear that she commited a complete genocide of the entire vampire race in her old world and would more then willing to do it again.

"Still need to get a hang of this," Marceline said as she tested out her new power she gotten from Dio.

The world around her froze as she stop time for 4 seconds. One less then what Dio was able to do but seeing it took him years to be able to freeze time for 4 seconds, she's way ahead of him. Marceline look at her new familiar The World which only a few could see without using high tech scanners.

"Unlike your old master, I'm fully master your power. After all he didn't had anyone who he could learn how to control time powers," Marceline said thinking of the many time masters she knows.

She heard a noise happening outside the Maw and wonders what her father is doing. Ever since that night her father had been up to something and been gathering up things and sending them to the Maw. Now he brought workers from the Nightosphere for whatever construction project that he's up to.

She goes over to the window to see what her father is doing. Abadeer is getting to work in setting up the same type of mystic barrier around Gravity Falls that he set up around Ooo to keep Slenderman out. They'd been able to learn he'd messed with time (among other things), so Abadeer decided enough was enough. It would take a month or so to setup even with all of the workers he brought with him... but soon, Slenderman would be kicked out of Gravity Falls for good.

None notice that one of the workers has no face... and gives a little cackle at that last statement...

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Once more Ronnie and Six had once more prevented Lum from attacking Lincoln 'for being perverted'... having finally had enough of her. They rip off her clothes and had Dib uses a spelldrive to cast a spell on her, she'd be permanently naked for a month unless she attacked someone, in which case the time would double.

Which Gwen pointed out that doing this to her is against the law listed under sex crime. So Dib change the spell to one that cause Lum to lose her powers each time she tried to attack someone, unless it's to protect someone else like how she help fight off the monsters in Summerween. Gwen then took Lum to explain to her again what she can and can't do in the camp, leaving Six and Ronnie to themselves.

They walk past Kuroko Smith (Daily Life With A Monster) as she berates Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) for once again treating Nagasumi Michishio like garbage just for doing something to help HER out (which it did). And she tells Maki if she keeps making up things to get Nagasumi in trouble, she'd be sent back to Japan. She also berates Sun for AGAIN jumping to assumptions and not listening to anyone else's side of things except Maki's. Smith came along with several Japanese monsters to keep an eye on after so many magical girls made a scene while in Gravity Falls.

Ronnie and Six return to their cabin to find it spotless and a good meal waiting for them, courtesy of Lincoln who has been helping in the camp kitchen. They thank him and get to eating, they'd grown much closer together... and despite the unpleasantness...

Flash back, day after Summerween -

Lincoln and the girls groan as they enter his cabin. They were EXHAUSTED, they didn't care it was morning with the morning sun peeking over the horizon. They planned to sleep for a YEAR if they could help it.

Lincoln let out a yawn as he gave the Yellow raincoat back to Six... only to then remember that he'd once again made himself naked in front of the girls... again.

"Too tired to care..." Lincoln said as he flops naked on bed.

"Too tired to tease..." Ronnie said as she flops on bed beside him.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule our threesome another time," Six said as she flops down beside them as well.

Takes a few minutes for the other two to process what she said...

"Huh?" Ronnie ask.

"Say what?" Lincoln ask.

Six smiles. "Y'know when you first told me we were going to do that- to 'ravish our 'princess' together... I was shocked... but now I'm flattered. It really means a lot to me that you would allow me to take your virginity, Lincoln. I'm a bit nervous I'll mess it up, but with Ronnie by my side I feel like I can do anything... back in my old world, it always 'do or die', 'eat or be eaten'... the idea of love was never a consideration... I'm so lucky to have found it with you."

They just looked at her stunned...

"Whoa, wait. Six, you didn't think we were actually going to-" Lincoln began to say but couldn't finish.

"What? Wait, no. Six, that wasn't REAL. The two rouges saving and ravishing the princess? It was all part of the theme as a joke on Lincoln. It was make-believe, a prank, a tradition. That's the sort of thing you do on Summerween... I'm sorry... I guess I should have made that more clear...," Ronnie said.

"Oh... right... that... that makes more sense... I'm sorry I misunderstood... Oh, I'm so stupid," Six looks mortified and she TRIES to run off... but she's too exhausted.

They comfort her and talk it out.

Six reveals that her world is so crapshack... it wasn't uncommon for her to run into kids her age... 'doing that'... after all... why 'wait until were older'... when you could be eaten, murdered, or WORSE at any moment? The morals of her world aren't anything like in this world, with death around the corner, why form bonds and have love ones when they would be gone before you knew it.

But she'd never felt safe enough or confident enough to do something like that... well... their MIGHT have been one person... she sometimes got flashes. She wasn't sure if it was the past... the future... imaginary... or whether it happened to herself or someone else... But she THINKS there had been a boy in a paper bag?

...anyway, she didn't know if he was real or not so she guessed it didn't count...

She tells them of how HAPPY the two of them had made her. How SAFE she felt with them with her. And how CONFIDENT and better she was for having known them.

Ronnie and Lincoln are flattered... but they point out that as much as they like her (and each other, Ronnie and Lincoln blush with that admittance)... they weren't ready for that, they were TOO young...

"Besides Lame-o couldn't get hard if his life depended on it, not with this tiny, useless thing," Ronnie said as she playfully teases while pointing at his loins.

"Yeah, yeah... laugh it up table," Lincoln said and turns to Six. "Seriously though... friend or lover... we will always be there for you Six... count on that..."

She smiles thanking them and soon they all drift asleep. And when the camp counselors came to check the campers and finding the kids in bed together. Two of the female staff carried the two girls to the girls cabin.

Present -

Six leaves the room to watch amused as Eliza's garbage clothes once again fall apart in the middle of camp when Donnie jumped on them too hard. Leaving her in her leather underwear. Leaving Eliza to walk back to her cabin to put on her leather dress.

Lincoln chuckles nervously as he turns to Ronnie. "Hey Ronnie... when were older... and IF were ALL still together... can you promise you won't do what most sitcoms do... and have a competition for me or some other stupid frak like that?"

Ronnie snorts in response.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself lame-o. Your not THAT cute...," she then smirks. "Besides... who says I wouldn't be up for sharing?"

Lincoln stares at her blankly... then nervously laughs. "Heh, good one Ronnie. You almost had me going there..."

Ronnie just smiles, takes her meal and walks off...

"...wait... you WERE joking, right? Ronnie? Ronnie!?" Lincoln shouted but she just keeps walking out.

!

In a apartment -

A man watch the news in his apartment after coming back home from work. He listen to the news reports about what's happen in France. The local heroes lead by Ladybug had defeated the last of the Nazis forces that were in hiding. Helped by the now reform villain Hawkmoth. 'Who unknown to all after using the advance technology of different worlds and water benders with their healing powers. Brought his wife back to life, did a face heel turn for all the evil he had done.' There was also a news report about Frankodyne expanding it's nexos facilities across the world to better combat new threats.

Then there was a report on the kids rescued from the moon, the Kids Next Door. The kids are struggling to adapt to a world filled with COMPETENT adults that aren't just cruel for the sake of cruel. Many of their 2 by 4 technology no longer works like they did in their world. And that kids couldn't survive for on their own without quickly finding themselves hungry and without a safe place to sleep.

Made worse by their mindset that adults can't ever be trusted because of how adults were like in their world. With them even having a story how adults were created by children, with many of them not able to understand that children can't be around without adults. With many of them not believing how children are made after the talk about the birds and the bees. With only those with older brothers or sisters who have kids of their own already knowing about it.

Then there's how they can't just eat nothing but junk food without it causing them to become fat and health issues. No longer able to do things like using a swing to launch themselves high into the air and land onto their butts without breaking something. They couldn't fight a adult without being beaten. And that they no longer have parents to house, care, feed, and love them.

The kids had just found themselves struck in their moonbase after the merge. With anyone who tried to leave in their spacecrafts built with duct tape and bubblegum... not work and the kids on board dying. Then how in the months before they were rescued they struggle to survive in their base that shouldn't had worked in the first place. The food spoiling, the water becoming dirty, their clothes becoming dirty and them not liking to take baths in the first place cause many to become sick. There were hundreds of kids on the moonbase at the start and there were only 86 of them left. (6)

"So the kids are learning that unlike in our world they're no longer able to do things as they use to in our world. Reality is hitting them hard. But not as hard as me," Toilenator said as he's been learning about the new world he found himself in.

It was like a blindfold was covering his eyes in his world. Now that he's no longer in his world where he learned that some worlds just had different rules in how people acted and could do. Like in those shows and cartoons where you can do anything you want and it be fine the next day. Or the people will always fall for even the dumbest tricks like putting on a hat and no one will be able to tell it's not you. He learned about this world and no longer playing by the same rules that the kids are clinging onto anymore. He's no longer the dumb villain he was before. (7)

!

Canterlot -

A frustrated Candance had gone off to have a bull session with her surrogate little sister.

"Hey Twilight, you wouldn't believe my day. I- GAH! Twilight, what happened to you?! You look like you want through a minefield!" Candance said to Twilight who is covered in ash and splatter.

"Yeah... Stan had the BRILLIANT idea of putting Mable in charge... went about as well as you'd expect...," Twilight said as she shakes it off. "But nevermind that... how are you?"

So they talked, argued, teased, railed... all good stuff. And then Candance teasingly brings up the Summerween photo of a slightly tipsy Dipper in a loincloth making out with Twilight in her Starswirl outfit. And wants to know what's going on there. Twilight is mortified... but she freely admits, that her friendship is stronger with him then it had ever been with anyone elses. They complimented each other so well and had so many things in common-

"Like both being OCD, list obsessed nerds?" teased Candance.

Twilight giggles, but admits that yes... they do share those quirks. Which with help of their other friends, actually helped both of them to manage them better. Her friends the beaver brothers and Stump had helped her from going crazy if she had lived alone in the woods. But it was Dipper who was responsible for ending her depression and her obsession over 'reconnecting with her old herd' then anyone else.

That last bit gets Candance's interest and she asks to elaborate.

Finally Twilight decides to just go for broke, and just admits that during the Heartsong she shared with him. She DID feel something for him... and then again... when she gave the best darn first kiss ever. And YES, everytime she saw how LONG and organized his lists were...

Candance broke out laughing over that last bit.

But... it was only those two times (she REFUSED to count the several dozen incidents involving his lists)... she simply wasn't attracted to him. Not to mention all the drama that seemed to be happening between him, Wendy and Pacifica... she just didn't think she should pursue it. As he has enough girl trouble already.

Besides, recent events had made her realize how much love she had to give the world. She was seriously considering wanting a family in the future and although Dipper was great... and she'd be okay doing a one-time sex experiment just to satisfy her scientific curiosity... he was no pony. They wouldn't be able to have children together, sure they could adopt a child, but she wanted a child growing inside of her, who is her own blood.

!

The Pig Farm -

Dr. Von Reichter looked over his current experiment with interest. His experiments have been expensive and much resources have been poured into it, but the results are baring fruit. The man who he brought in, to run the pig farm business, a Hoggish Greedly (Captain Planet) has been bringing up the cost of the experiments. Greedly who had no idea what was going on, was worried about the pig farm going broke. It seemed that in his world he came from old money and all the business ventures he came up with where he consummed more then what he made in profit. Once he found himself in this world he found he had nothing. He's now very tight fisted in money matters, but still ate and ate mostly of the meat the farm produced. Also coming up with new ways to make money, like all the biowaste being produced and pig parts that would had just been sold as pet food. Be put into a recycler where the organic matter could be made into something else, even if the parts weren't coming from pigs but after being recycled no one would be able to tell where the organic cube came from. Which is why Greedly hadn't been replaced.

Dr. Reichter begins to record his findings. "When tinkering with the 'photo-shop copier' accidentally yielded the clone of the last 'template' it came into contact with. In this case, one 'Dipper Pines'. I thought nothing more of him as yet another low-level disposable test subject."

"Useful only for trial-and-error experiments guaranteed to fail and kill him but yield data to hopefully make the next test more successful... this opinion has changed..."

He puts down his tape-recorder for a moment to make some adjustments to the test chamber. He then brings up the recorder yet again.

"As I've mentioned numerous times. One of my largest current obstacles in my thaumaturgical research. Is the fact I must either limit my potential hideouts to somewhere in this small town or makes deals with less-then-trustworthy individuals to gain 'borrowed' magic for myself to continue it."

"This, needless to say... is NOT ideal for numerous reasons. Among other things, I fear I will be eventually forced to choose between suspending crucial research or risk getting caught by the authorities. Especially considering all the heightend security that has occured recently. So I've attempted to create a magical creature that can simply GIVE the borrowed magic when ordered..."

"Of all the genetic templates I've... 'acquired'... the one most capable of being a conduit for raw mystic energy have been the ponies. Even when greatly depowered from the merge, they still had the greatest magical potential."

"This is seen more in the alicorns then any other. Even though no longer able to move their respective Celestial bodies, they are still considers by many to be three of the most powerful magic users in this town. Sadly, all my attempts to create my own alicorn using samples collected from the 3 princesses have ended in failure... except one of course..."

The good doctor looked into the test chamber. Where a very, large, BUFF, male alicorn is being held in. With a brown mane, blue coat and a pine tree cutie mark... that was covered in shackles and lashes...

"I could not express my astonishment more when the paper clone not only survived my alicorn transformation surgery/ritual trial-567, but actually turned into a fully formed alicorn. In hindsight, this makes sense. Whoever made this, needed the 'copier' substance to be both malleable and itself VERY conductive to various thaumaturgical energies in order to copy the numerous mythological cryptids he wished to study."

The doctor presses a button to cause cold water to fall on him, making the Dipper-Pony neigh in panic...

"At first I was concerned that despite my unintended success, it would all be undone due to his weakness to water. Like all the other paper clones... yet another miracle occurred."

The Doctor turned off the water, revealing an annoyed but still alive Dipper-Pony. What changed him into a alicorn also made him into a flesh and blood being. The doctor then presses another button, causing a ritual rune circle to appear below Dipper, who then began to whine in pain as his cutie-mark seemed to catch fire...

"No sooner then I began to tinker with his mystical genetic coding, then he gained his 'Cutie mark'. The cutie mark: in Pre-Merge Pony society, this magically attained mark was both a sign of adulthood AND granting of near savant-level specialization of the skill said mark represented. Naturally- far as I'm aware -this has not happened to any other Pony since the Merge."

He presses another button, activating yet another rune circle to appear before the unfortunate Alicorn screamed even louder in agony as his cutie-mark actually DID begin to sizzle with fire.

"Further research into this phenomenon has shown the following: 1. The subjects genetic and molecular structure had stabilized to the point of no longer needing to fear dissolution in water. 2. He has become the mystical 'center' of Gravity Falls."

He pauses as if in contemplation... he keeps watching as the Dipper-pony continues to sob and whimper in pain...

"At this point, I can only theorize why this happened. It is possible his template- one Dipper Pines -has some connection to Gravity Falls in some shape or form. I very much doubt that his cutie-mark being a match to his signature hat is a coincidence. In any case; between this 'X-factor' and the malleable, thaumaturgicaly conductive properties of both his and his grafted on alicorn genetic code... this has essentially made him- like Celestia, Luna and Cadance were once 'The Alicorns of the Sun, Moon and Love respectively -to be THE Alicorn of Gravity Falls."

He takes a deep breath and begins to fiddle with the knobs. He first shuts down the rune circles. Allowing Pony-Dipper to flop to the ground a foaming, spazzy, mess.

"At first this seemed to be the answer to all my problems... and then I learned something rather unfortunate..."

He pauses to twist more knobs, then watches as certain parts of the Pony-Dipper are electrocuted. Stimulating his nerves and mana pools in just the right way-

BLARP!

Pony-Dipper spews out a large quantity of manure and soil from his horn...

The doctor groaned and face-palmed annoyed over yet another failure, "All of his- for lack of a better term -'mystic circuitry' was put in all wrong! His Earth Pony Magic can only be focused through his horn! His Pegasus magic can only be channeled through his hooves and muscles! His Unicorn magic can only be channeled through the wings! And don't even get me started on trying to synchronize the three different types to work as one!"

He presses a knob to do just that... but it all it accomplishes is to painfully electrocute the poor pony... and get him to shit and urinate all over himself and his cell.

"None of these mediums are compatible with the magics they've been assigned to! It's like trying to get rubber to conduct electricity! Although not 'technically' impossible, it might as well be for all intents and purposes! Only through extensive electrical-shock therapy can he cast the most basic spells! And even THEN they come out wrong!"

The frustrated doctor calmed himself... composed himself... then began recording again.

"Attempting to correct his 'circuits' have only succeeded in nearly killing the subject. Attempts to replicate this 'miracle' on another subject have lead to even MORE abysmal failure. Even using more clones of himself and using the same test. I cannot say for certain whether this is because what happened was caused by a one-in-a-million fluke by the child's aforementioned 'X-factor', or simply as long as ONE 'alicorn of Gravity Falls' is alive, there can be no other for simple cosmic symmetry... or perhaps even both..."

He fiddles with more knobs.

"In any case, as I cannot risk my currently only chance to achieve all my goals... I've been forced to get 'creative'."

A mechanical arms descends with syringes filled with different fluids of healing agents and stimulants. From stimpaks, the healing agents from Rapture, and the medkits from Talos. One arm is carrying a strange looking bean... which is then force feed to the now sprawled out, weeping and smoking former clone along with being injected with the other healing agents completely healed him.

"The cost for that senzu bean (Dragon Ball) was astronomical... but worth it. The senzu beans are able to completely heal anyone from just about anything, with the expections like unable to regrow missing limbs. The problem is that the limited number of beans while retaining their magical healing power, can't be reproduced. The beans planted and grown into plants, the resulting beans had no magical healing powers. Leaving the handful of beans becoming near priceless, as even when stored away will spoil sooner or later. But as I figured my investment in buying one of the few beans left in the boarder of Gravity Falls have resulted in a senzu plant that while doesn't have the same level of magical healing as the orginals beans. Once combine with other healing agents from other worlds, have the same results. I can now experiment all I want on the subject without fear of killing him."

Despite being healed, Dipper-pony is still sobbing...

"And as tempting as it is to have him suffer the memory of my displeasure... having his mind broken would be just as bad as killing him in so far as my goals go. As I need him to be coherent and sane enough to grant me his borrowed power."

He then twists more knobs, causing another mechanical arm to descend. This one wielding a ray-gun of some sort... it then zaps the Pony... who immediately seemed to calm down... if a bit confused and wary...

"This memory-gun once belonged to a now defunct esoteric society that operated inside Gravity Falls. I have been using it to erase the trauma caused by the experiments from his mind. Under the recommendation from a trusted... CONSULTANT- for lack of a better term I'm comfortable to have recorded per deniability purposes... I have also started to also gradually erase his memory of non-pony and pre-Gravity Falls related matters. I have also modified the gun to implant stolen memories from known pony experts in various fields both practical and esoteric. I do this in the hope that perhaps by becoming more like a pony MENTALLY he'll be more able to harness the raw power within him... a bit of a long-shot I'll admit. But at this point I'm willingly to try anything..."

He stops the recording and shouts: "BEGIN NEXT ROUND OF TESTING!"

He goes back to recording as the room shifts...:

"In addition to trying to get him to gain mastery over his power, I'm also coming at this from the other direction... namely to enhance his mana pools and body to such a extent that he will be able to force the incompatible mediums to comply to his wishes... to MY wishes... a combination of near-lethal forced enhancements and healing agents to heal afterwards has slowly increased both his physical and mystic capabilities. I-

Music began playing.

The doctor although initially surprised...smirks.

"Additional note: another sign of progress! his done his first heartsong!" He laughs and eagerly begins the next test...

**I'm gonna wake up, yes and no**

**I'm gonna kiss some part of**

**I'm gonna keep this secret**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

Once more Dipper-pony screamed as Bavarian Breaking Wheel Machine (Warehouse 13) proceeded to break all his limbs...

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

Tangled in the Barbwire of Auschwitz (Warehouse 13), he began to suffocate as his lungs melted and starve to death...

**I guess I'll die another day (another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day (another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day (another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day**

He sobbed as the concentrated basilisk venom was dripped into his eyes, injected and splashed on him...

**Sigmund Freud**

**Analyze this**

**Analyze this**

**Analyze this, this, this, this, this**

The Knife from Yuan Chonghuan's Torture (Warehouse 13) was used to render his flesh from his body... over... and over again...

**I'm gonna break the cycle**

**I'm gonna shake up the system**

**I'm gonna destroy my ego**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

The Rhodes Bowl (Warehouse 13) was used to grow and shatter his bones... over and over again...

**I think I'll find another way**

**There's so much more to know**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**It's not my time to go**

**For every sin, I'll have to pay**

**A time to work, a time to play**

**I think I'll find another way**

**It's not my time to go**

Over and over gain they used Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife (Warehouse 13) to transfer poisons and diseases into his body...

**I'm gonna avoid the cliché**

**I'm gonna suspend my senses**

**I'm gonna delay my pleasure**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

His body nearly went into shock as Richard Owens' Bayonet (Warehouse 13) was used to turn his blood into embalming fluid... again and again...

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

Somehow the 'good' doctor had 'tweaked' 'The Invincibility Raincoat's' (Warehouse 13) downside from socipathy to scalding rain flowing over Dipper's body...

**I think I'll find another way**

**There's so much more to know**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**It's not my time to go**

Once again, the Good doctor has tweaked the Spine of the Saracen (Warehouse 13) to both boost the ponies natural ablities AND rip apart his body if he's strong enough to resist...

**Uh! Uh!**

Injected with SCP-1853...

**I need to lay down**

They alternate between sending in a swarm of Pandyssian rats or Serkonian bloodflies to devour him before killing them off before he dies... then rinse and repeat...

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

The poor Pony's mind is constantly erased... over and over...

**Another day**

**Another day**

**Another day**

His body broken and remade...

**Another day**

**Another day**

Bit by bit a part of who he was is taken away...

**Another day**

And replaced...with what?

**Another day!**

Music ends

His body falls to the floor for the final time... the doctor is FINALLY letting him rest... although he cannot remember most of what happend... he's smart enough to piece together what happend... and as his aching body yields to slumber... he moans one final desperate plea... "Twilight?"

!

Mystery Shack -

Stan won the bet and the gameshow, now Mable is forced to sing 'The Mable was wrong song.'

Tod Serling steps out of the shadows, still black and white... and begins a monologue.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you've just seen a carnival of noise, sights and insanity."

"But are these all naught but random and meaningless distractions? Or perhaps grim visions of what's yet to come?"

"All these answers and more can be found in-"

Dipper with great effort holds a confused Twilight above his head as he jumps into the scene.

"THE TWILIGHT ZONE!"

Dipper then collapses as Twilight's weight crumples him...

"Worth it!" he grunts with effort.

"Hi Mr. Serling! Sorry, but I'm required to turn the alarm on!" Soos said as he activates the Tod Serling alarm, all houses are required to have one and activate it whenever they see him to warn and evacuate everyone nearby... lest they got swept up in this wandering demi-gods insanity... again.

But the Mystery Shack gang stay put...

"Hey Mr. Fancy! Want some hotdogs?" Soos ask cooking at grill.

"Sure," Tod Serling nods and goes down to eat with them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - For spirits, ghosts and other form of souls in the merge world once they die, they're just dead. No like in Southpark where Satan's boyfriends are able to just keep on killing each other and they just come back the next day.

And that goes for energy beings like the nine tail fox still sealed in Naruto. As tons of people kept telling me that as an energy being he couldn't be killed. Then word of god the one who created Naruto in the first place went and made it clear that the fox and others like it can be killed. None of the people who told me that they couldn't be killed had return my emails after rubbing it in their faces.

2 - In Spaceballs the planet Spaceballs was named planet Moron and was called that in the cartoon. Not to mention how you have to just enjoy the movie and not question how dumb it is for everything to work.

3 - There's a reason why DW is hated with fans of the books and cartoon. She is never punish for her actions.

4 - Lisa Simpson has become the Scrappy of the show. Seeing how much Lisa has ruin things for herself and cause problems for others for wanting to have the moral high ground. Not to mention that Bart when he wanted to be a cop took the fall for her and ruin his chance of having a better life just for her, which she has never made it up to him. Also that Bart is only shown doing great as a adult is when he keeps her out of his life.

5 - Seeing how some dragons have hair which reptiles don't have. You would need an animal that lays eggs, warm blooded and have fur. Which only the monotreme family of egg laying mammals check off the list. Which from what I have seen and read in fiction. I'm the first person to have a type of dragon being part of the monotreme family.

6 - The world of Kids Next Door with all that happens in the show and what the kids could do in it. Once in a more realistic world, none of their duct tape and junk machines would ever work and most would die just trying to do the same stuff they use to do or hurt themselves badly.

7 - I know having Toilenator of all people being a real villain is too much for some to take. But seeing how Elmer Fudd can be made into a realistic villain for Batman to fight in their crossover. I can take someone like Toilenator and make him into a real villain.

!


	19. Bottomless Pit

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Bottomless Pit -

"You HAD to interfere, didn't you Mable? You couldn't just leave well-enough alone... just let people handle their own problems their own way...," Dipper said as he and the others made up of Soos, Wendy and Twilight who are repairing the fence around the bottomless pit.

"Come on! I just wanted Grunkle Stan to lie less! Was that so wrong!?" Mabel asked.

"When it leads to Stan telling Mrs. Scotsdale she's FAT to her face, YES!" Wendy said causing Soos to shudder.

"I didn't think it possible for a man's head to be shoved up his own ass without killing him...," Soos whimpers. "...there are some things you just can't unseen..."

"That was because of that necklace that gives the wearer rubber hose cartoon like movement. Which is why Stan is only in the hospital for the pain and sore muscles, not a broken body," Twilight said.

Twilight came with Blackwood, she is chronicling his adventures to put into a book. Seeing how Blackwood being a sea slug who needs to live in a tank of saltwater, he was stuck being carried around in a fish tank. Or in the tank at the Canterlot Natural History Museum where he and Trembley worked at in telling people about how things were like in their time.

Then Dib who loved the stories told of Blackwood's had his dad create as special robotic suit based on the Robobrain. The braincase of the robot which while there are some people who signed up to have their brains placed into a braincase and have their life extended by being a cyborg, is missing the brain but is filled with saltwater. The water is filtered and circulated keeping a steady supply of oxygen for the pilot Blackwood. Who uses his psychic power to talk to others to control the robot, like how the brains of people could control the robot body. He is inside the shack looking over the displays.

"Which is why Sunset is paying the bill for his treatment and why the truth teeth are now in the SCP hands to see if they can't figure out a way to make it into a fool proof lie test," Dipper said.

"Seriously Mabel, didn't you learn anything when you nearly made Stan blind because you refused to accept someone COULDN'T have a favorite color of all the stupid reasons...," Twilight said as she she trails off annoyed.

"HA! Asking Mable to pay attention to ANYTHING, let alone a LESSON for 5 seconds is apparently asking too much!" Wendy said.

"Wha? Sorry? You say something? I was trying to lick my elbow-" Mabel said not listening to anything.

Causing everyone to groan in frustration.

"Well, whatever! Who cares what you all think! As long as I have Dipper I don't need ANYONE Else!" Mabel humphs not seeing Dipper shuddering as the memories of 'Cat lady' Mabel resurface. "Because he loves me no matter what I do! Right Dipper!"

Dipper looks uncertain. "...uh..."

A sudden gust of wind cause a piece of paper to fly into Mabel's face causing her to panic losing her vision. Which caused her to run around and into the pit which Dipper grab onto her as she was falling, followed by all the others grabbing onto him as he was pulled down with his sister. Blackwood coming out of the shack hearing the screams saw what was happen and rolled to the pit. He extended his arms to grab onto Soos but the weight of all the others hanging on pulled him down as well. Soon all of them were pulled into the pit and fell into the darkness.

!

In the Pit -

"We're somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere." Said Twilight said flatly.

"You just had to panic just because of a piece of paper," Wendy said to Mabel.

Dipper just sighed as he looked over at everyone falling in the hole.

"Hey, maybe we should pass the time by telling stories," said Soos suddenly.

"Oh yes a great way to pass the time," Blackwood said.

"Yeah! Story!" shouted Mabel excitedly. "Me first!"

Everyone else shrugged.

Mabel rubbed her hands excitedly. "Okay, once upon a time-"

CRACK!

Before the group's eyes a crack in time and space appears sucking them in.

!

Ghost Zone -

Clockworks eyes widen as he let out a gasp as he sat up on the bed he's laying on. He's still recovering from the beating he was given by the evil counterparts of some of the heroes. Helping him to recover is Cosmic Owl and Kronika who has been staying at his place to help him out. Cosmic Owl has been going to places to get things to help Clockworks to recover and Kronika with her own time powers has been helping Clockworks in his time duties.

"What's the matter?" Cosmic Owl asked.

"Something has rip open a hole in time and space," Kronika explains.

"To where?" Cosmic Owl ask.

"To another universe which thanks to the merge has become a very hard thing to do," Clockworks said.

"Really?" Cosmic Owl ask.

"You have to find a weak point just to be able to open a hole to another universe," Clockwork explains.

"So what happen?" Cosmic Owl ask.

"Dipper and his friends have been sucked into it," Clockwork said.

"And where does it lead to?" Kronika ask.

"A world that Blackwood has been too and he knows how to open a way into the universe. Cosmic Owl would you be so kind to go and tell Trembley what has happen," Clockwork said.

"He should still be at that western theme casino. He's there as a greeter," Kronika said.

"I'll go and find him," Cosmic Owl said flying off.

"This is going to be interesting to watch," Kronika said to Clockwork.

"Yes it will be," Clockwork agreed.

!

SCP-093 -

Dipper and the others found themselves in a farm field, long abandoned, in the middle of which stands the remains of a scarecrow, fragments of which are left are rotted and torn. Nothing grows in the tilled land. A farm house is visible to the right of the field, large, two stories, a basement shelter entrance is visible at one end.

"This place looks familiar for some reason," Blackwood said taking the lead.

The others follow Blackwood to the perimeter of the farmhouse. They saw children's bicycles, a boy's and a girl's, laying against the house near the shelter doors. One of the doors to the shelter lay in the grass, torn from the entrance as evidenced by splintering wood. On the stairs lay clothes arranged in a descending order, shoes to shirt going down them, belonging to a boy.

All but Blackwood were repelled by the stench coming from the basement. Blackwood rolled down the staircase as his senors detected something. The cellar of the farmhouse is unremarkable and typical. Several wooden shelves line the far wall containing unidentified canned substances. Broken light fixtures sway gently from support beams.

Once in the basement Blackwood found a metal hatch is visible in the ground, similar to a bulkhead on a submarine with a turn handle. The handle of the hatch is old and the paint chipped. Blackwood turned the handle and opens the hatch. Dipper and the others began coughing at the release of the old, stale air. Blackwood looked down the hatch, it is a white concrete tunnel with a long ladder leading down into it.

"Someone died down there," Wendy said, having smelled dead bodies before thanks to Robbie's parents running the cemetery.

"Smells like it," Soos agrees.

"You know I been feeling weird," Twilight said as she felt something but it's like she knows what it is but doesn't know what it is.

"Feel what?" Dipper ask.

"Like something that...," Twilight's horn flickered as she suddenly casted a light spell making the dark basement light up.

"You got your magic back!" Mabel shouted out.

"My magic is back!" Twilight said as she felt her magic returning after a whole year of not using it. "This place must be an other universe. The portal that open must have been what brought us here."

"Wow," Soos said.

"Twilight if you be so kind as to lower me or teleport me down to the bottom," Blackwood said.

"Oh sure," Twilight said using her magic to teleport Blackwood down to the bottom of shaft, by turning Blackwood into a ball of magic and sent it flying down the staff till it reached the bottom and reformed into Blackwood.

The bottom of the shaft was a bunker ill-suited for long term usage. It is spacious, about half the size of the actual cellar itself, containing three bunks, one for a couple and two for single use.

Several boxes of food marked as cereal fill a waste container near the hatch bottom. On the beds are two skeletons and on the floor is a third, lying next to which is a simple six shooter revolver containing no ammunition. Three spent casings are across the floor near the gun. On the other side of this skeleton is a bound book in good condition and what Blackwood grabbed to look over later.

He looks around more of the bunker, focusing on a desk where a newspaper has been cut and is in good condition. He picked up the clipped articles. Little else of interest to be brought back up. Trash bags containing clothing, a few children's toys resembling popular 1950s era products are lined against the wall. He put the toys into his inbuilt Pip-Boy to hold them.

"Ok pull me back," Blackwood shouted.

Twilight cast the return spell and Blackwood soon found himself back in the basement.

"I found this," Blackwood said placing the book and the articles on top of a box.

"We also found this strange amber like stuff," Wendy said holding a glass jar with a sample of the stuff in it.

"Where is Mabel?" Twilight ask noticing that she isn't there with them.

"Over here," Mabel said standing on top of the stairs where they entered.

"Mabel don't leave the group don't you watch horror movies?" Wendy snaps at her.

"Look," Mabel said waving for the others to see something.

In the distance far from the farm, two massive, humanoid beings are crawling across the landscape. They are featureless, facing at an angle moving across the field of vision so the faces are only visible for a few moments. From what they could make out it is clear that they have no facial features. The arms they use to drag themselves are short at times and long at others, stretching out to varying lengths each time they move. There are no rear area to the beings, all bodily design appears to end at the torso. The two creatures take approximately ten minutes to disappear into the distance.

"What was that?" Wendy ask her deep woman instincts telling her to run.

"It's like something out of a nightmare," Soos said.

"Something that I had hope to never see again," Blackwood said.

"You know of them?" Dipper ask.

"Yes and I fear unless we find a way to leave this place then we're trap," Blackwood explains as he regal them with his tale of his first and last visit to this world.

"So there's is a clay dish that open portals to this world. So there must be one here also," Twilight said.

"Yes that's what I figure as well," Blackwood agreed.

"Hey listen to this," Dipper said having been reading the book and news clippings.

'Most Holy Father Announces Progress, Unclean Being Cleansed!'

'A rare public address directly from the Most Holy Father of The United Lands of the Son has declared that the Blessed Militia has driven back many of the Unclean who are skulking our lands now. New Rome, our capital, has been purged of the Unclean and citizens are encouraged to come back to their homes. Citizens who live in the surrounding countryside should not return to their farms, as the Unclean still roam the fields and plains around our glorious city and continue to grow in size.'

'The Blessed Militia has developed new weapons which have proven capable of punishing the Unclean and driving them back into the Unfertile Lands. Construction has begun of a system to permanently close the Unfertile Lands off from our Blessed Lands in each affected area once all the Unclean have been driven away. The Most Holy requests that all citizens of our United Lands bow in prayer and offer tithe to recognize the sacrifices of our Blessed Militia in these troubled times.'

'Reports have been coming in that falsely accuse the Blessed Militia of having committed sin against the citizens whose homes they are inhabiting as they travel bravely through Contaminated lands. The Most Holy would like to remind the people that blasphemy against any who wear His mark is the most grave of sin and unfounded accusations will be punished accordingly. We should work to support He and His Men however possible just as they lay down their lives for us.'

'The Sinful Rebels who —'

"It just cuts off from there," Dipper said.

"Things had gotten worse from my last visit," Blackwood said.

"So what do we do?" Mabel ask.

"We head to the city and see if we can't find the Blessed Militia HQ. If the disk is anywhere it be there," Blackwood said taking the lead.

!

Canterlot Hospital -

With his body sore and sprain after the beating that Mrs. Scotsdale gave him after calling her fat. The only bright side is the her daughter Sunset is footing the medical bill... anything he wanted... for FREE. So he's staying in the hospital for a few days while the staff fixed the damage done to him... among other things. His body was already being healed by a water bender nurse but water benders can only heal physical wounds.

"Hi Mr. Pines," Sunset said visiting him.

"Oh hi," Stan greeted her nervously as he tried to conceal his panic.

"I heard that the hospital is keeping you here for a few days doing tests and other treatments on you," Sunset said.

Stan chuckled nervously

"Yeah... listen, I know the stuff I'm billing you seems a bit MUCH for what your mother put me through. But I can explain that," Stan began.

"Relax Stan, it's fine. Feel free to use my money to fix all your other issues. It's the least I can do to make it up for what my mom did to you. But that's not what I'm here for. It's about Mabel," Explained Sunset.

"What about her?" Stan asked.

"There has been talk about her being sent packing back where she came from. With all the things she has done and her being the one responsible for ruining the chance of having any question answered from that mailbox. She is now the most hated girl around," Sunset said.

"Tell me about it," Stan said. Mable has been very confused with how she went from many friends to a social pariah, while Dipper went from conspiracy nut, social outcast to being seen as more and more a hero. Who has a UNICORN as a friend, which she keepts reminding him is her life-long dream, taken from her by her brother who up until that summer HATED ponies! Well her pony plush toys at least.

"There's a growing amount of people who considers Mable a danger to be around and there are petitions starting to be circulated regarding her removal from Gravity Falls. Not to mention all the people who are now stuck here because they spent so much just to get here," Sunset said.

"She's just a kid you know," Stan said.

"Yes which is the only thing protecting her right now but the moment one of her kids being kids thing gets someone hurt worse then you or killed. Kids younger then her have been sent to court as an adult," Sunset pointed out. "She needs to learn that she can't do what she wants all the time without people stop caring she's just a kid and just beat her."

"I'll handle it. It's a family issue and I'll take care of it," Stan said.

"I'm surprise her parents hadn't shown up yet after the mailbox thing happen," Sunset said.

"Yeah I think they're on a camping trip," Stan said trying to remember where the kids parents said they were going while they're by themselves.

"Well Mabel needs to stop doing what she's doing and thinking that Dipper is always going to protect her. He went and put on her clothes to lead the angry mob away from her and she still thinks this is like those worlds that are like a tv show where she can do anything and the world resets and everyone forgets what she did the next day," Sunset said.

"I'll handle it don't worry," Stan said having flashbacks of getting kicked out from his house and other things. Mostly of mobs chasing him out of town. 'I won't let our family crumble again! Everyone makes mistakes... I won't let Mable suffer for that... not like I did.'

!

SCP-093 -

After picking clean the farmhouse so of anything that could be useful with Wendy grabbing an axe from the tool shack to use as a weapon. As well as the double barrel shotgun on the mantel over the fireplace, but couldn't find any shell for it. The farmhouse didn't had much they could use, the food was all spoiled with only a sealed jar of strawberry jam still being good after Wendy smelled it.

Which Soos help himself to and the others shared after seeing nothing bad happen to Soos. Seeing how they had lunch before they fell into the pit. There was nothing else of use as the amber like stuff seem to had spread around the house and covered about half of the house. Dipper had to stop Mabel from touching any of the toys they found in the children's room as the amber covered them.

While they were doing that Soos had fashion one of those carts that are attached to the back of a car to be pulled by Blackwood. When Mabel ask why doesn't Twilight just use her magic to teleport all of them to the city. Twilight explain that she can't just teleport to a place that she never been to, she needs to know where she teleports to or she might teleport all of them into the wall of a building. Which is why unicorns who can teleport use line of sight to teleport to avoid that happening. Or the teleport spell she used on Blackwood where she turns the one she used it on into a ball of energy and use a smaller ball to lead where the end of the ride is.

"Besides I need to conserve my magic for when we really need it. I don't know if my magic will work on those things we all saw but it could be the only thing that will keep use safe," Twilight said while watching the landscape fly by as Blackwood pulled the cart with them in it.

"I have no idea what those things do to people and I don't want to find out the hard way," Dipper said wishing that he had brought the size changing flashlight with him. Wendy had given the crystal back to him after telling him that he shouldn't go and use it on his manhood as he still has his growth spurt to look forward to where he'll be doing alot of growing. "I really should had brought a pack with me or at least have a pip-boy to store all my stuff in."

"Good idea, I could use one myself if the pip-boy wouldn't slip off while in my deer form," Wendy said.

"We all need to be armed. I dealt with these giants before and I barely got away. The bullets those holy men use are the only thing that can harm them. But that was before, I do have hand blasters and Twilight's magic which might harm them. From what I gathered you can't touch them or something happens that people never told me," Blackwood said.

"I'll get the shotgun," Mabel said reaching for it only for her hand to be slap by Wendy.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting your hands on the shotgun you'll just end up shooting one of us or yourself or just get one of those monsters attention by shooting it," Wendy said.

"What about me?" Soos ask.

"Here," Wendy said giving Soos the shotgun.

"But don't forget that it doesn't have any ammo," Dipper points out. "We're only taking it with us because we might come across some ammo for it later."

"Then, I can shoot," Mabel said.

"No," everyone said.

"Why not you all got to shoot during Summerween," Mabel said.

"We were all fighting for our lives back then. And unlike laser guns the shotgun will have a big recoil to it and you'll be knock back which is why Soos be handling it," Wendy said.

"Doesn't have ammo but I can still use it as a club," Soos said.

"Why can't I?" Mabel ask.

"Because you haven't fought anyone or shown you can handle yourself in a fight," Twilight said.

"I was taken home after one of the XJ sisters flew me back to the shack," Mabel said.

"That's because you kept being attack every time you tried to get candy," Wendy said.

"Mabel everyone is still mad at you and you need to lay low or do something that will makeup for what you did," Dipper said.

"Come on people aren't going to stay mad at me forever," Mabel said.

"I'm mad at you," Twilight said.

"Same here. In fact the only reason we're even around you is because of Dipper. You're just the spare tire," Wendy said.

"I can help," Mabel said.

"Like that race with that alien lizard guy? Which only happen because you set him off?" Twilight ask.

"Or not listening and got me landing right in the middle of Wendy's mom and her friends party," Dipper said.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Mabel said waving it off.

"The only reason things didn't ended badly was that Dipper landed between me and Lilith. We got him out of there before anything else could happen," Wendy said.

"Mabel this isn't the time or place where you can act like you and pretend that nothing bad will happen. Those things will kill us. Not hurt us just kill us. I will die in front of you if you mess up," Dipper said.

"Come on Dipper you gotten out of worse things," Mabel said.

"That was because I didn't had you around," Dipper said.

"What do you mean?" Mabel ask clueless.

"What, I mean is that I didn't had to worry about you being you and causing a bigger problem then what I already have to deal with," Dipper said.

"Dipper I'm your sister," Mabel said hurt.

"And what does that have to do with survival?" Dipper ask.

"Kids quite," Blackwood spoke up. "We're entering the city soon."

The kids look to see the road they been traveling on is changing from farmlands to urban setting and taller buildings began appearing the deeper they got. They had to be careful as out in the farmland they could spot the giants easily while in the city they could be behind tall buildings. They saw all the hallmarks of riots and people trying to flee in their cars, like so many movies they had seen. It was just that there are almost no bodies at all, just clothes. They saw some bodies in crash cars and such but there was just mostly clothes on the ground.

"Blackwood you're getting anything?" Wendy ask.

"No," Blackwood said till he spotted what looks to be a police building. "We should find information over there."

"And look a high end jewelry store," Wendy said pointing across the street. It was a jewelry store that wasn't looted thanks to the metal bars covering the windows and door.

"Wait you want to loot?" Twilight ask.

"Sure why not? It's about time one of these adventures payout for us. Besides I like to get something out of this that puts money in my pocket," Wendy said walking across the street with her axe ready.

"I'm going with Wendy," Mabel said.

"Alright just be careful not to trip the alarms," Dipper said.

"Don't worry I'll just break into the fuse box and shut the power for the building," Soos said still having his tool belt.

"Is the power even still on?" Wendy ask.

"Oh yeah the farmhouse didn't had any power at all," Dipper said.

Wendy swung the axe at the window of the jewelry store smashing the window. Hearing no alarm Wendy ask Blackwood to melt the lock with his hand blaster, which he did allowing Wendy to enter the store followed by Mabel and Soos. Once inside Wendy broke into the office of the store and began looking for the keys for the cases.

"Ok look for the keys and bags to carry the loot," Wendy said.

"Also the good stuff should be in a hidden safe," Soos said.

"How you know that?" Mabel ask.

"Games and movies," Soos answers as he looks through the files kept in the office for the combo for the safe.

"Got the keys," Wendy said as she toss Mabel a large leather shoulder bag she found. "Come on follow me."

"Ok," Mabel said following Wendy to the first display case which Wendy unlocks and began emptying out the display.

"Found the safe code," Soos said and began looking for the safe while holding the paper with the code on it.

"Hey why don't we empty the cash register too?" Mabel ask.

"The bills wouldn't be what we use. But they might be using silver and gold coins," Wendy said as she finish emptying the first display and walks over to the cash register and smash it open with her axe revealing paper money that they couldn't use but some coins which Wendy thinks might be silver, copper and a several gold coins. She grabbed the coins and drop them into the bag then went back to emptying the other display cases. (1)

"Need a bag," Soos said as he leaves the store and came back with a suitcase. The suitcase is one of many that have been left behind by the people trying to flee for safety. Soos dumps the clothes in it and soon was filling it with the jewels from the safe.

"You guys done looting?" Dipper ask as he, Twilight and Blackwood enter the store.

"Just about," Wendy said dropping rings into the bag Mabel held. "You found a way back home?"

"Think so," Twilight said.

"There is the Holy Order HQ in this city but there is also a museum close to here that display several holy artifacts which might hold one of the disk we need," Blackwood said.

"Which is closer so we should stop by there first just in case there is something," Dipper said.

"Didn't you had one of those disk?" Mabel ask Blackwood.

"Yes I do and if we had a way to contact Trembley he could open a portal for us," Blackwood answers.

"Ok lets go and loot the museum, plus anymore stores that we can loot," Wendy said finishing up looting the store.

!

In Africa -

A policeman is deciding to turn himself in. He stole a weird book off a beggar who was murdering people and taking their blood. Tampering with the crime scene... he doesn't know why he did it. He just felt DRAWN to the book.

His wife... angry with him for screwing up their lives he was retiring soon and they needed his pension and benefits to live off. And accidentally kills him in rage. She sobs until she sees the book suck up the blood and glow.

Meanwhile... a pasty nerd is online... and sees a news article about an interesting new cult... the church of the broken god.

!

SCP-093 -

"Looks like people made their last stand here," Twilight said looking at the wall of cars that are all stacked on top of each other till they reached the very top of the buildings on either side of the street.

"Twilight teleport us onto the roof to see what we're dealing with," Dipper said.

Twilight teleported everyone onto the top of one of the buildings. Where she and the others got a good overview the museum. All the streets that lead to the museum is blocked off by stacks of cars, trucks and what else the people who put them up could find. The museum is surrounded by a fence that is electrified thanks to the cables from solar panels and a windmill powering it and the building. There is also a garden growing around the museum and what looks like several rain catching barrels.

"It looks people are still alive here," Soos said. "Just like in that zombie movie with people living in a mall."

"You think they're friendly?" Wendy ask.

"Hope so, it be nice to know what happen here," Blackwood said.

"Hey a pegasus!" Mabel said pointing to the lone flying figure in the sky and waving to the pony.

"It is a pony," Twilight said in surprise.

The pony flew down revealing it to be a male pony wearing armor.

"A unicorn?" the pegasus said.

"You're Flash Magnus," Twilight said recognizing from the pictures of him in her books.

"Who?" Mabel ask.

"He is a member of the Pillars of Old Equestia," Twilight said.

"The what?" Mabel ask again.

"The pillars are the old heroes who use to protect Equestia. Their leader is Star Swirl the Bearded a wizard from the dawn of Equestria's history, who knew Celestia and Luna over a thousand years ago. He was mentor to them, as well as Clover the Clever, and created more than 200 spells. Regarded as the most powerful and magically gifted unicorn in history, he has a wing in the Canterlot castle archives named for him."

"Rockhoof a earth pony from a seaside village that dreamed of nothing more than joining the warriors of the Mighty Helm that protected it, but he was too scrawny and weak. When a volcanic eruption threatened the village, Rockhoof's will to protect it was so strong that he spontaneously grew into a mightly stallion, and rapidly dug a trench to divert the lava flow and save his people."

"Mistmane a famous unicorn sorceress, Mistmane was the most beautiful pony in her homeland. While she was away to study magic, her friend Sable Spirit botched a spell to make herself beautiful and made herself ugly, and in jealousy ruined the village to take away its beauty. Upon her return, Mistmane performed a powerful spell that restored both Sable and the village to their former glory, but did so at the cost of her looks."

"Flash Magnus a pegasus soldier from the Cloudsdale Royal Legion. After a pair of dragons captured his companions and his allies were too afraid to attempt rescue, Flash Magnus distracted the dragons with nothing but a magical shield to defend him. His comrades were rescued and Flash Magnus became honored for his bravery, keeping the shield as proof of his valor."

"Somnambula the namesake of a village in Southern Equestria, Somnambula was a Pegasus who gave hope to her people in times when a Sphinx terrorized the land. When the prince of her village tried to stand up to the Sphinx and was abducted, Somnambula rescued him by walking across a narrow bridge blindfolded, relying on his voice to guide her. The furious Sphinx flew away and Somnambula became honored by her people as a hero."

"Mage Meadowbrook known to most as a world-renowned earth pony sorceress who possessed eight mystical items, Mage Meadowbrook moonlighted as an elusive masked healer called the "Mystical Mask", traveling Equestria to heal the rarest and most terrible of diseases."

"Come again?" Mabel ask.

"You weren't listening were you," Twilight ask.

"Well...," Mabel said.

"Why do I bother, just don't chase a butterfly off the roof," Twilight said.

"I'm not that dumb," Mabel said.

"Could have fooled me," Wendy said.

"Come I'll take you inside with the others," Flash said wondering what's going on.

!

Inside -

"The spell that sealed all of you away when the merge happen must have sent you here instead back in Equestia," Twilight said comparing notes with Star Swirl.

"We been surviving as best as we could our magic been keeping the monsters at bay. We had believed that we landed in a future world of Equestia where a new race had taken over or at least in a country where there are only humans. But it is disheartening to learn what happen to our world and magic being gone," Star Swirl said.

"I rather be magicless then having to deal with the monsters of this world," Mistmane said.

"You have any idea what happen here?" Blackwood said having told his tale of his last visit to this world.

"Nope, all we know is that those monsters that have been crawling around will absorb you when they catch you," Meadowbrook said.

"How you know that?" Wendy ask.

"The pony of shadows was absorbed by one of them. The monster that did it has become bigger and colored black as the result. The normal monsters seem to follow it around," Somnambula said.

"Speaking of which why haven't we seen any of the monsters while we were coming to here?" Dipper ask.

"We did stop alot and looted plenty of stores," Mabel adds.

They had stop by several other stores on the way. Stealing things that they could sell in their world, mostly things made out of gold and silver. Even stopping at the bank where Blackwood getting into the fun of looting, blasted his way into the vault where while the notes were all worthless. They did found plenty of coins of silver and gold which this world used as well as some bars, gems and others stuff in the deposit boxes inside the vault.

"They're all around one what I think is a big military compound deeper in the city. There are a bunch of humans who suddenly showed up a couple of months ago," Ironhoof said.

"What do they look like?" Dipper ask.

"They're all wearing black robes and at first were all armed with just swords before they started using the weapons called guns. They're lead by a man with a strange black and white face name Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Flash answers.

"What are those Japanese reapers doing here?" Dipper ask out loud. "But it does mean they have a way out of this world."

"That's what I figure but I can't get close to the building without being shot at. Somnambula took months to heal after she was shot with those weapons of theirs," Flash said.

"All we can figure out is that they're trying to control the monsters. We seen them using strange machines and even capturing the monsters," Somnambula said.

"I did heard that the ghost and reaper war is heating up. They must be here trying to control the monsters," Soos said.

"If the monsters can absorb the pony of shadows then they would be able to do the same with the ghosts," Twilight said.

"When we get back we should tell Phantom about it," Wendy said.

"Why not you just make a magic mirror like you did before that we can just step through?" Soos ask Star Swirl.

"I could but the materials that I need are all only found in Equestia," Star Swirl said.

"Is this the building that the reapers are hold up in?" Blackwood said having taken a map from the police station and mark where the holy order he didn't bother to remember the name of HQ. He place it on a table where the ponies could all look it over.

"No it isn't," Somnambula said having seen the city from above long enough to make out where the building is located at.

"Good the disk should be there," Dipper said.

"One problem that's close to the compound and a number of those monsters are there," Flash said.

"Ok so we get in and out of there before anyone see us," Dipper said.

"But how do we get back to our universe?" Wendy ask.

"We can make a mirror to be like the magic mirror Star Swirl made," Twilight said.

"I just said I would need things only found in our world," Star Swirl said.

"Or close enough where it links to the mirror you already built so that once we have the disk it can link us to the mirror in Canterlot," Twilight said.

"Yes that would work," Star Swirl said.

"So how do we get to the building?" Blackwood ask.

"With the number of those monsters wandering around that part of the city. The safe way is by flying," Flash said.

"Which means me and Dipper are the only ones who can go," Mabel said her eyes sparkling.

"You and your brother are the only ones we can carry," Somnambula said looking at the two lightest and smallest of the humans.

"Ok so we just need a plan once we get there," Dipper said.

"I have a plan but I'll only tell you," Mabel said.

"What's the point of keeping a secret at a time like this?" Wendy ask. Being annoyed like everyone else obviously seeing how pointless in keeping secrets.

"Only the 'Mystery Twins' can handle this..." Mabel said confidently as she extends a hand to Dipper. "Trust me Dipper... like you always have."

The world seemed to stand still...

"I'm sorry Mable... I can't... our lives are at stake here...," Dipper said.

"What come on Dipper," Mable's heart breaks as she begs Dipper to reconsider.

"No we need a plan and there is no time to keep secrets when we all have our lives on the line here," Dipper explains.

"It shouldn't matter! I'm your sibling and he should just trust her! Whether I have a plan or not!" Mabel said angrily

"Wait, what do you mean whether you have a plan or not?" Twilight ask.

Mable, realizing she had said too much... but too frustrated to care. "I'm sick of the distance between me and Dipper and just wanted an excuse to adventure alone together! I'll just think of a 'plan' on the go like always!"

Everyone is annoyed by this choosing family bonding over their lives, not taking this seriously.

"Mabel I have been friends with Trembley for years and he knows better then to act silly at a time like this," Blackwood said.

"Mabel just follow my lead and we should get home in no time," Dipper said.

!

Later -

"Ok how did Mabel do this?" Wendy ask as she and the others barricaded the main entrance of the museum as something bangs on it from the outside.

"She heard beeping in a room and decided to leave the group. When we notice she was gone we found her playing with a keyboard that made some techno sounding music. Which open up all the canisters of holy tears that were also in the room. It caused the monsters who were just wandering around outside to start to swarm the building," Dipper explains.

"But it did open the door that lead to the disk," Mabel pointed out.

"But you went and taunted the monsters as we were flying away," Flash said.

"Causing the black one to come after us," Somnambula said.

"So how did it get past the wall?" Ironhoof ask.

"It climb over the wall," Dipper said.

"They never did that before," Meadowbrook said.

"Well the black one didn't know where we were till now," Flash said as he and Somnambula always avoided the black one.

The pounding on the door stop as a loud boom sound was heard outside.

"Let us in!" Twilight's voice shouted outside.

Pushing the displays and benches away from the door, Wendy open the doors and she was greeted by a sight that caused her to jump back. The others quickly saw the pile of dead bodies outside, with Blackwood, Twilight, Star Swirl and Mistmane standing outside. Blackwood had taken the time to make the same weapon he used the last time he was here. Using what he found on the way from the fallen defenders of this world. Combine with the unicorn's magic caused the monster to break apart and all the humans who had been absorbed into it were freed. But were all long dead due to years of being inside of the monster, expect for a freaked out Stygian who is curled up in a traumatized fetal position shivering.

"Come hurry inside the other monsters are trying to break through the wall," Star Swirl said looking behind him as the wall of cars shake from the monsters pressing themselves against it. Who weren't smart enough to climb over it like the black one did.

"Stygian?" Ironhoof ask seeing his old unicorn friend.

"He's been freed from the darkness," Twilight said as she lifts him into the air with her magic. "Come let's go home."

After barricading the main doors again. They all gathered around the new magic mirror which is a large one placed on the wall. Blackwood placed the disk on the mirror and stuck his robot arm into it, with it sinking into it like the surface of a pool of water.

"So how do we know it's safe?" Soos ask.

"Mabel wants to test it out," Wendy said.

"What?" Mabel ask before she was lifted into the air by Twilight and flung into the mirror.

"Twilight!" Dipper said.

"What?" Twilight ask back.

"Ok what's going on?" Sunset ask sticking her head through the mirror. She was surprise to see a robot hand and then Mabel come flying out of the magic mirror which she had placed in her office.

"It works," Mabel voice called out.

"Stuck in a different universe where we can use magic but it's full of monsters," Twilight said.

"Really?" Sunset ask as she pulls her head out and shortly comes stepping through with the crown of friendship in her hands. She snap her fingers and created a ball of fire.

"Sunset what are you doing?" Twilight ask.

"I been wanting to do this for a very long time and now that I can use magic again, I'm going to do it," Sunset said placing the crown on her head.

A bright light blinded everyone as Sunset grew a set of blood red wings grew out of her back. She became a few inches taller and gain a buffer built then she had before. Making her look more like her amazon older sisters then she looked before, she's still small but she looks to be on her way of being just like her sisters. A red star shape tattoo appeared on her forehead and a horn made out of red energy appeared on it. (2)

"Wow you're like a magical girl now," Soos said.

"Yes and I feel great," Sunset said as she looks at the group. "Star Swirl and the other pillars?"

"It's a long story," Star Swirl said.

"Come on through the mirror I like to see if I can still use magic back home," Sunset said.

"But first help with taking this stuff with us?" Wendy ask pointing to the many displays that she and the others had gathered from the museum many being priceless artifacts.

"Ok," Sunset said.

!

Canterlot -

After emptying out the museum of it's artifacts and contacting SCP about the Shinigami doing something in that world. The magic mirror was taken by Danny who took it to the SCP base where either they will handle it or the ghosts will, or it be a joint operation. Sunset for her part after stepping back out of the mirror was delighted to find she still has her wings and is able to use magic thanks to her drawing magic from the tree of harmony. Being borrowed magic and allowing her to be one of the few magic users who can still use spell casting magic. Which made her wonder about the other necklaces of the elements being able to do the same. But with the mirror being in the hands of the SCP that could wait. Her family seeing her new form thought her new form and powers was neat.

In the Throne room Sunset had Stygian is exonerated for his past crimes. Dipper and the others had already headed for home. After hearing his side of the story Sunset had laughingly compares the pillars to the human Mane 6. Because they were so quick to jump to conclusions and kick Stygian out of their group without explaining himself, much like the mane human 6 broke apart over some measly texts.

"Congratulations ESTEEMED Pillars of Equestria, you have the same tenacity and problem-solving skills as a bunch of high school girls. I'm curious, did you even let him explain himself? Or did you just kick him out then and there?" Sunset ask.

"...the later..." Star Swirl said blushing like the other pillars.

Stygian just sigh. "...in fairness... I guess I could have just told the others what I was planning..."

Sunset continues to tease them by making comparisons between their situation and the situation that broke the main human 6 apart... Forgetting that Rarity is sewing her clothes currently in the room.

"What!?" Rarity ask who came to the castle to alter Sunset's clothes for her new wings.

"Dang it, forgot you were here..." Sunset groans as she explains herself.

Rarity... actually takes it well.

"You're... taking this surprisingly well...," Sunset said.

"Well, I'd probably have been more furious BEFORE the Merger, but after... well seeing your world and livelihood quite literally fall to pieces around you- especially when you have a younger sibling to take care of. It really changes a person, make them take stock of their lives... and me and the other girls... well... we had fun, we had many good times I'll cherish... Buuut, looking back all our differences may have made us a very dynamic and interesting as a group... but conversely it also made us a bit of a powder keg. Maybe if we had a sane, sensible person like you or Twilight leading us it wouldn't have been so bad and eventually we could've made it work as we matured. But, without that lynchpin, even if you hadn't done those texts. We eventually would've fallen apart again, probably at the word of a complete stranger on the most flimsiest of evidence... or something like that... It's sad... but what can you do? Really, I have a good life now, good friends that get me for me, and a job as a royal tailor... so... I probably should be mad... but nah..." Rarity said as she goes back to work.

"Well with that over with," Sunset turns to the pillars. "Seeing how much things have changed over the years and thanks to the merge. I like to hire you all to work for me at one of the theme parks or casinos."

"Wait you want us to be entertainers?" Ironhoof ask.

"Having legends of the past here can help bring in people and money," Sunset said.

"What about the treasure?" Mistmane ask.

"I'm several billions in depth after making deals and getting loans to modernize Equestia and fix many issues that Celestia refused to deal with. Even with the sell of the artifacts I'll still have alot to pay off," Sunset explains. (3)

"Ooohh," the pillars said.

"But you all can do as you like but know I have some jobs for you," Sunset said taking her leave to get in touch with a number of museums and some countries who would be interested in getting their hands on some of the artifacts she now has. There are also a number of fossils that would sell for some big bucks.

"Star Swirl?" Celestia voice rang out as she and Luna came into the throne room. Both of them learning their old mentor had came back along with the other pillars they drop what they were doing to see them once again.

"I'll leave you all to yourselves, I have some calls to make," Sunset said taking flight.

"Sunset?" Celestia ask staring at her now alicorn daughter.

"I finally became an alicorn thanks to the crown of magic. Plus I can now use magic again," Sunset said creating a ball of fire in her hands.

"Sunset the transformation is corrupted, it's full of rage," Celestia said.

"You need to transform back to normal," Luna agreed.

"I'm only full of rage because of you Celestia for keeping me from what I always meant to be. Besides I'm already in charge around here and ruling better then you ever did. So there wouldn't be anything different besides me using magic," Sunset said.

"No you will mistreat the ponies," Celestia said.

"As if I wasn't already doing that already. The ponies that you only care about and not any of the other races, are a bunch of sissies who can't handle not being in control of things and that I don't just give them what they want or me not treating them better then everyone else. They already see me as a tyrant because I don't baby them like you did and look down on them, belittle them any chance I get. So what will be different?" Sunset ask.

"She has a point," Luna said.

"Sunset with this power you will follow a dark path," Celestia said.

"By our old world's standards you mean," Sunset said as she flies off.

!

Poland -

Her name is Mommy Fortuna a witch and the owner of the Midnight Carnival. She is pretty poor at magic, hence why she captures normal animals and enchants them to resemble mythological creatures. But somehow she found herself in a new world where her magic was gone. The two hired hands left her and her animals were taken from her, including the unicorn and the harpy.

The government that ran the country she found herself in Poland, place her into a home for old people in exchange for the unicorn and the harpy. While the living arrangements aren't anything to complain about. In fact her living standards have been greatly approved with indoor pipes that gives her all the clean water she wants, and the toilets, with the toilet paper. With the food she has been given better then she had ever ate. In her old world how she was living now was grander then any king or queen.

"It's not enough is it?" Him said visiting her in her room.

"I told that unicorn that I know my magic is a sham, and angrily ask if the unicorn really believes that becoming a third-rate carnival mistress peddling third-rate illusions to gullible peasants is what I wanted to be when I was young and full of ambition," Fortuna said.

"So what will it be? Spend the few remaining years of your life here or try it again?" Him ask.

"What I want is to be like you. An immortal demon," Fortuna said.

"Oh that's all? But remember you're working for me till I let you go after you served your purpose," Him said.

"Yes, I'll serve you till I repay you," Fortuna said.

!

At the shack -

After Soos left for home, Wendy, Twilight, Dipper and Mabel rested at the shack. With Stan still at the hospital Twilight and Wendy have been staying at the shack to look after the twins. Mostly Mabel from messing up things. Seeing how Dipper would be able to take care of himself. With none of them in the mood to cook they ordered some pizza and soda. They began looking over the loot they collected from the other world.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Twilight ask all of them are in the twin's room.

"Well there's Stan," Dipper said.

"The jewels and watches can be sold to the supplier of jewelry stores. One of my aunts works in the buying and selling old jewelry and such things. As for the other stuff we took from that world, Sunset is going to handle the sale of the artifacts and give us our cut later," Wendy said.

"That leaves the gold and silver coins and bars," Twilight said and seeing Mabel stacking the coins and bars like building blocks.

"We could just sell it to those places that buy that stuff," Dipper said.

"Or just have my aunt help us sell it or with Stan seeing how he would know how to sell it," Wendy said.

"Or I can just ask Stump who will give us a fair deal," Twilight said.

"So how much money are we looking at here?" Mabel ask.

"At least a few million and seeing how it cost us nothing to get it and with Soos getting a cut we all should have enough to be set for life," Twilight said.

"I'm buying all the glitter!" Mabel said.

"As long as no one spends it on things that they don't need and go crazy with it," Twilight said staring flatly at Mabel.

"Mabel don't go crazy you do need to plan ahead. Don't you have any plans for the future? Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Dipper ask.

"Who cares I'm rich! Who cares about the boring adult stuff," Mable said just blowing any thought of the future.

"You're going to spend it all and have nothing leftover to spend on stuff you actually need," Wendy said.

"Well what do you expect she doesn't think. Like what she did with the mailbox," Twilight adds.

"GAH! I'm so sick and tired of all the fleck I get for that stupid mailbox, let it go already! I mean, how was I supposed to know?" Mabel said.

"Mable I texted you," Dipper said glaring at her like the others.

Mabel looks surprise, then chuckles nervously. "Oh... was that what that was... I started reading it... but it read like a nerd thing... so I stopped..."

Causing everyone to just keeps glaring.

"Why didn't you use YOUR mailbox, WHY would you use one in the middle of the woods!" Twilight said.

"Look, I filmed that tape a week ago and forgot about it until then! Okay!? I saw Dipper near the mailbox and thought he'd found it for me!" Mabel said annoyed.

Wendy rolls her eye's. "Yes, heaven forbid he do anything that DIDN'T involve you in some way..."

"And You DIDN'T notice the large crowd and barriers- some of which you JUMPED over?" Twilight asked.

Mable just giggles. "I thought they were monkey bars, I thought they were all lost on their way to a party... and I knew my bro-bro would let me cut in front of him, so why not?"

Dipper is VERY annoyed by that last part... but says nothing.

"Well it's clear that Mabel being an idiot who lives in her own little world. Isn't going to survive once she's an adult," Twilight said.

"Unless she becomes one of those still lives with their parents because they can't survive otherwise," Wendy said.

"Hey," Mabel said.

"She's right," Twilight said. "With how much it cost just to rent a apartment in some places. Many people have to still live with their parents as they can't find anything they can afford."

"That's true but she'll be the woman child who never grew up and has no job. And once her parents are gone or finally had enough of her she'll end up on the street," Wendy said.

"Hey," Mabel said.

"Unless you help pay the bills or help around the house, I can't see you being able to stay in your parents home as a adult if you stay as you are now. With what you been doing since you got here. I'm not surprise that your parents wanted a summer with you away," Twilight said. (3)

"Hey Dipper does she acts like this back at your home?" Wendy ask.

"Pretty much, just not as big of a mess," Dipper said.

Mabel was shock as she keeps excepting Dipper to defend her. But he just remains silent and now not taking her side. The doorbell ringing got Wendy and Twilight to leave the room, leaving the twins alone.

"Dipper why didn't you defend me?! We always have each others back!" Mabel said.

Dipper just gave out a sigh. "We did Mable... but lately... it's starting to feel more and more one-sided..."

"What?" Mabel ask.

"I can't keep doing this. Protecting you from the world that you continue provoke because you don't care what happen as long as it's about you. After I punch you after you kept on taunting me about being taller, I got to the retirement home there, I met Cat who was attached to his brother Dog as they're conjoined twins, Catdog. Dog was like you doing stuff for fun while Cat took all the blame, like how I keep on protecting you while you go around messing up stuff. Up till the day that Dog finally went too far and got people killed. The people went and cut Dog off of Cat so that they could burn him to death. Cat told me that Dog screamed at him to save him so that he could continue to have fun. All Dog saw of his brother Cat was just a thing to protect him and take the blame for his actions so that he could continue to have fun," Dipper said.

"Sorry I lost the train of thought after you said Catdog," Mabel said.

"Why am I not surprise. You only care about yourself and when it's about me you don't care at all," Dipper said.

"I do care about you," Mabel said.

"No, you expect me to do anything for you, while doing nothing for me in return. Would you only care if I was doing the same thing to you?" Dipper ask her leaving her stun.

"Dipper," Mabel said hurt.

"What I'm the bad guy because I pointed out how you're acting. At this rate you'll end up just like that Dee Dee woman who went and cause that meltdown and when interviewed about what she did just tried to laugh it off. Just like you do when you do something wrong. What is with you and not taking anything seriously unless it's about you. You're acting like those people from The City where Dib comes from. Being so dumb it's amazing that they can remember to breath, which is how people see you around here," Dipper stated.

"People don't see me like that," Mabel said not believing what she's hearing.

"You went and cause whoever was answering questions for nothing, just wanting to enlighten people, to be so reviled by you stuffing gummy worms up your nose that it cut off all contact with us. How many people have attack you because you caused them to lose their only chance of saving someone they love? But you just don't care about that do you. How about everyone laughs off how that pig Waddles you loved and care about more then the life of Wendy. Who cares if the dumb pig died it's not important at all, its just a pig that was bred to be slaughtered for food," Dipper said.

"Dipper don't joke about that. You know how much it hurts," Mabel said shock her eyes tearing up remembering Waddles.

"What you're feeling right now is how people feel with you treating what you did with the mailbox as a joke. That their love ones will never get better or remain lost because of you. How many of them spent just about everything they had just to come here and now can't leave because they have no place to go home to or have no money. And them just laughing it off over the death of Waddles who you care about. Because to them Waddles means nothing to them and only see you making a big deal out of nothing," Dipper pointed out causing Mabel eyes to widen as she finally fully understands why people are so mad at her.

"I... just," Mabel said unable to say anything just looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I'm tried of it. If you can only listen when I have you crying then so be it. At least you listen to what I say and not be distracted by any little thought that goes through your head. This is the reason why back home you have no friends. Why our parents have to spend so much money paying for the damages that you cause. Twilight is right they sent us away so they can have some time away from you. You're the friend that nobody likes and that is counting me. I don't like you at all. It's always about you and putting yourself first while expecting me to just be there for you but you'll never be there for me. I want to live my own life without you ruining things for me. Because of you I'm a social outcast like you are as I have to cover for you whenever you cause a mess. I'm having a great time in Gravity Falls because I been spending time with other people and not just you," Dipper said opening up.

"I... but I'm your sister... we love each other," Mabel said her lips quivering as she felt something breaking inside of her.

"I do love you but only because you're my sister. That's the only reason why. But I'm not going to look the other way of your faults and pretend you're something else then what you are. You cling to me because deep down you know that I'm the only one who will put up with you and without me you be all alone. Well forget that I'm not going to put up with you putting lives on the line just so you can have fun on adventures. You're the idiot character who mess things up and put everyone else in danger. And the problems you caused at the holy building proves it," Dipper said. (4)

He walks off... leaving a now very sad and sobbing Mable.

!

Outside the shack -

A smirking Slenderman peeks through the window and watch Dipper walk away from a sobbing Mable. He's been watching all the events of the day that happen with the group and been helping to get the ball rolling. Even getting Blackwood his new body to make sure he'll be there to help the group to return.

!

Flashback of a few days ago -

Dib is excitedly listening in on more of Blackwoods stories. When an invisible Slenderman whispers the idea of having his father build something to help the poor slug get around in gratitude.

!

A few day after that -

Mrs. Scotsdale car breaks down, flat tire. She walks up to the Mystery Shack which is nearby after calling a toll truck to see what her daughters see in the stuff there, while she waits. She sees Grunkle Stan surrounded by an angry group of people and walks over to see what's happening out of curiosity...

No one never sees the nail she ran over turn to goo and go back to Slendermans waiting hand. Everyone was too busy trying to keep her from mutilating Stan...

!

A few hours earlier -

Slenderman listening in on their conversation by the bottomless pit. Before waiting for a sudden gust of wind... he brings a piece of paper to face and (somehow) blows it. Causing it to hit Mable right in the face...

!

Slenderman hovers invisible near the gang as they fall down the hole... then snaps his fingers, causing the tear in the universe they fall through...

!

A pasty nerd is having people sign a petition to evict Mable from Gravity falls from a street corner...

Several blocks over a perky blond is asking for donations to be given to all the victims of the 'mailbox fiasco', the 'Dulpo insanity', the 'great fire of last Thursday'...

Several more blocks over... a miserable drunk is dancing for nickles... sobbing and singing about how he sold his life-savings, 401K, his car, his house just to come to Gravity Falls to ask the mailbox for a cure for his wives Lou Gehrig's disease... Only for Mable to destroy it... and now he's learned his wife committed suicide after learning this...

Even farther off a adorable, little girl is selling lemonade to build a statue for her hero Dipper who saved her mom during Summerween...

No one notices the shadow... leaving them and dozens of others... Forming into strings and connecting to Marionette controllers held by an eager Slenderman's hands...

!

Slenderman plays Mozart on the techno keyboard... then vanishes when the noise attracts Mable...

!

Flash Magnus is patrolling the skies...

"SOMEONE! HELP!"

Flash goes to find the woman who shouted... but finds nothing. Surprisingly he dose see unicorn with a group of survivors so he flies to them...

No one sees Slenderman step out of the shadows...

"Someone! Help!" he mockingly whispers in a perfect imitation of a hysterical and terrified middle-aged woman. All these years of hearing people scream and run away from him had made him an expert in mimicking that reaction for his own use.

!

Back in the present, still pressed up against the window... Slenderman (somehow) smirks...

"And further down the rabbit hole we go..."

!

Nightmare Realm -

Bill watched Slenderman as he's been watching him.

"CLEVER," Bill said as he opens up a portal connecting him to the Soul King.

"Bill what is it?" the Soul King ask.

"TELL YOUR BOYS TO PACK UP. OUR LITTLE SIDE PROJECT OF USING THOSE HALF MONSTERS AS WEAPONS IS GOING TO BE KNOWN REAL SOON. KING DORK AND HIS GHOSTS ARE GOING TO PAY THE MAD DOCTOR AND HIS GANG A VISIT VERY SOON," Bill said.

"How did this happen?" Soul King ask.

"SLENDERMAN," Bill said before hanging up.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Seeing how being a hero doesn't pay the bills. There is a reason why many heroes in fiction are well off.

2 - Sunset isn't as evil as she use to be. Thanks to getting what she wanted and getting back at Celestia. So she didn't transform into a demon but isn't as pure as her Sunset Dawn form.

3 - Still living with your parents isn't something to look down upon, not with how much in most places where people want to live cost even to rent. Even with people having jobs but can't afford any rent but they help their parents by paying some of the bills. It's when you're just a sponge and living off of them and not having a job is when you should look down on.

4 - In real life if you have the idiot who makes like escaping a burning building worse by making the fires even worse and blocking the safe way to escape the fire. And just laughing it all off as just a game, don't bother trying to save them too as they're just going to drag you with them when they die.

!


	20. The Deep End

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

The Deep End -

BOOM!

The Rowdy Ruff Boys groaned. When they heard that Bill had skipped them for the 'Powerpunk girls' they'd been livid! So of course they'd gone to give that overgrown dorito a piece of their minds... and immediately had their butts handed to them by the 'wussy' girls. Unlike their counterparts the Powerpunk Girls like to fight and they had a 4th sister who is bigger and stronger.

Now they were in a crater on the outskirts of Gravity Falls, having landed in the small town of Peach Creek. All three boys have been brutally beaten up... and to add insult to injury. Those bitches striped them naked before beating them up for a 5th time!

They groaned as they dragged their bruised bodies out of the hole and covered themselves while looking for clothes. Luckily they see the Ed's had set up prank shop that seemed to have swimsuits for sale. And unlike back in their world the price for the stuff they're selling isn't just for a quarter.

"Hey... can we have those swimsuits?" Asked Brick, it REALLY stung him to ask for things instead of punching... but they were too weak from the beatdown, they could barely stand as is!

"Oh, I really wouldn't dare call these swimsuits... They're based on the design of a 'prank suite' that Eddy's brother gave to Eddy... who gave them to us... bringing about a very traumatic and humiliating experience for all concerned." Double D turns to Eddy. "And how he convinced me to export this trauma to others is beyond me!"

"Whatever! As long as it covers our modesty, we'll take it!" Said Butch as he takes up the rear...

Eddy shrugs, "Yeah, well. Unless you got your using money to cover your twigs and berries, it don't look like you got anything to pay for this."

"Come now Eddy, look at them! Their naked and miserable! Just like we once were! Shirly we could do something for them one way or the other!" Pleaded Double Dee.

Before a thoughtful Eddy could respond one way or the other... a fistful of cash is thrown onto the table.

"I'll pay for the boys suites...and several dozen others..."

As they walked off while Eddy gleefully counted the money. Double Dee frowned. "Uh...Fellows? Should we not be worried that one of the creepiest internet meme's came to life, and has whisked away some scantily clad boys into the deep, dark woods?"

Eddy just shrugged.

"Double Dee... we live in a world where ninja/cowboy/alien/pirates can eat ice cream with the Lochness monsters mothman boyfriend... This is our new Norm now! I say just roll with the crazy, make as much money as possible, 'YOLO' as much as possible and leave a beautiful corpse!" He goes back to counting money while Double Dee reluctantly agrees...

!

It was a hot day in Gravity Falls, so naturally the local pool had opened and everyone and their decrepit GRANDMA-

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"SHUT IT YOU OLD BAG!"

...Right... anyway, everyone was beating the heat by going to the water.

!

Candy Kingdom -

Finn the human was here wearing blue swim trunks. His girlfriend Huntress Wizard was wearing a rather tight leaf style swimsuit. Marceline was wearing a pink sling-shot bikini and PB was there wearing a black String Bikini with nothing covering her privates save for what at first glance looked like little censor bars. They were cute but tight, but they were willing to wear them for the others sake. Flame Princess, using a special lava pool built for her kind was wearing a red Polonaise "maillot cutout"-styled one-piece. The reason why they're here instead of one of the water park resorts or even their own local pools is they wanted to avoid the crowds.

The three powerpuffs were taking a break and relaxing in the shade wearing modest one-pieces. They had come over to the west coast looking for some of their villains who have been spotted around here but couldn't find them. So they're taking a break away from people asking them to save the day all the time.

!

Camp Lake Bottom -

The heat of the summer day had caused all the campers and camp workers to hit the lake to cool off. Some of the female campers wanted to use some revealing swimsuits but the female counselors got the female campers to put on more modest swimsuits. Putting the campers in the camp's swim suits from trunks to one piece suits.

Jake had on green trunks and was eating with Rose and Juniper who was wearing a orange Pleiades halter-neck bikini, and purple Saber bikini respectively. Spud was in green trunks with Trixie in a blue one piece, helping to give out frozen treats to the campers with Mr. Slinkman. Bill the swim teacher is teaching some campers how to swim help by Mesa, Violet, Timber Spruce, and Sawyer. The other campers and workers who are working that day are inside the cabins doing indoor activities with the fans and aircons on.

Danny in black and white trunks was introducing a bashful Dora to people. She was wearing a VERY modest golden one-piece (although to her Middle-age sensibilities, she felt naked). The two had decided to date for the moment and see where things went from there. Although the mere rumor of them dating and simple POSSIBILITY of them wedding seems to have quelled most of the in-fighting (true, it was more of ceasefire and 'let's wait and see what happens next' then actual peace... but still a HUGE step up from before, so Dora was fine with that.) so- for the moment -there didn't seem to be any rush.

Dib and Sheldon who came down to enjoy himself on Earth. Were wearing trunks and discussing strange new cave paintings discovered at Lascaux Caves, that depicted an ancient mechanical-like being shatter itself to cage another being that looked like a thousand fleshy nightmares making love to each other in a horrific, gorey orgy...

Or at least they were until Jenny who was taking a break while her sisters covered for her. Walked by wearing a grafted on Micro bikini that REALLY emphasized her curves. Which the effect was ruined by the fact that she had nothing to hide in the first place. Which Violet pointed out why she's bothering when she had nothing to hide or show.

"What's with the bikini? You don't have anything worth seeing," Violet said pointing it out.

Jenny glares at the spinx woman.

"...what? You don't!... you're a robot!" Violet said.

"Shut up! She's beautiful!" Sheldon said.

"Thanks," Jenny said.

"Well it's not like its hard for her to maintain her looks she's a robot like a female golem she can be shape to any standards of beauty," Violet said.

"Well you got a point there," Jenny said wondering if she should take on Misty's offer for sex bot parts.

Sheldon on the other hand continues to look up things on his laptop... keywording 'Synthesis'.

Lincoln excitedly ran in wearing orange trunks while a more subdued Ronnie and Six. Six was happy to be at a pool, dressed in a simple yellow one piece. Ronnie... well, she tried to be happy at the pool... but between the sight of Six's huge jugs for her age anyways and her own 'table' emphasized by the plain black one-piece (specially made to expand if she needed to activate her magic)... such thoughts left her as Lincoln splashed them both and they both splashed back and had fun...

Oh, and Melody was swimming around the lake with a purple seashell bra like her mom used to wear. Seeing how she's in her mermaid form and is swimming around the bottom of the lake looking for things to collect. Mostly she's been finding trash but she likes putting trash into the recycler and seeing it broken down into the raw materials in the shape of cubes. She was so busy picking up trash that she didn't notice something swimming up from behind her. Melody turn around to see nothing behind her.

If anyone was watching it would had appeared that Melody just disappeared.

!

Mystery Shack -

Yep, everyone who was smart had gone to the pool today... which only made Mabel more angry at the current situation...

Everyone had gone, but Grunkle Stan made her stay home! Something it not being safe- Blah! Blah! Blah! She was hot! She wanted to swim! Besides, she knew Dipper would just protect her!

Mabel chuckled, Dipper almost had her going for a bit with the whole 'you're a horrible person and I'm not going to look after you anymore' spiel... but he proved just a couple of days ago that he still loved her! Why else would he defend her in court? True, the riot afterward had been scary but Dipper was there to save her yet again. And sure that her share of the money she gotten from the loot from the other world was all gone now but Dipper will give her a hand out.

Silly Dipper... her being the 'friend no one liked'? or 'the reason their parents needed a break from them?' Ha! Yeah, right...Even the pizza boys became her friends after five minutes! And her parents loved her no matter what, just like Dipper!

She stealthily puts on her one-piece and sneaks over to jump the fence. 'With Dipper at my side, I KNOW I'm invincible!' She thinks to herself confident...

!

Canterlot -

"At last a time for me to take a well deserve break," Sunset said as she just leans back on the edge of the swimming pool letting herself soak in the water.

She's in the school section of the castle where after summer break is over will reopen for the next school year. She's isn't alone as her sisters have joined her in beating the heat by going into the water. The indoor pool of the school is open to the public for the summer, which is why there's a crowd all sharing the pool. As it's just easier to go to the pool then go to one of the waterparks.

Korra and Asami were both wearing cute but extra tight Jasper "pretzel maillot" swimsuit's for each other and for playing volleyball.

Star Butterfly was wearing something exotic, inspired by her friend Melody, she's wearing strapless starfish on her breasts also nothing but a strapless seashell to cover her womanhood.

Kelly at first glance was wearing a fuzzy green bikini... but really she was just wearing her hair a certain way...

Janna at first glance seemed to be wearing a surprisingly modest black one piece... but she's actually naked. It's just water-proof paint and artfully placed black tape.

Tom and Marco are reluctantly wearing the extra-small speedo's their girlfriends gave them... although Janna can't help but tease that Marco looked more comfortable in his then Tom. Much to his embarrassment.

Human Rarity and the rest of her old friends (wearing what they did in Equestria girls at the beach) were also coming into the pool area. After learning the truth behind the end of their friendship, the group was initially furious... but then Rarity calmed them down after awhile...

Eventually the reluctantly agreed with Rarity's logic. It was a bitter pill to swallow... but really... if some stupid texts were all it took for their group to fall apart... how strong had their friendship been, really? Between that and the fact that Sunset or no Sunset, merge or no merge... they probably all would've drifted apart after high school regardless... well, they decided that it would be best to just enjoy this one last summer together and forget all else... one more big hurrah before they went on to the next 'big adventure'. Help by Sunset giving them passes for all the resorts and parks that she's bank rolling. To help make it up to the girls.

Spike... well, although technically it was allowed for certain species to go buff in such places- as long as there was no 'funny business' of course he had Wanted to wear swim trunks, but Ember immediately ripped them off right before they entered... as had Cynder tore off Spyro's. But while Spyro hadn't minded...

"Come on Ember, fun is fun but were in public! And you know I'm not as 'Disciplined' as Spyro is!" Spike says annoyed, while looking over as Spyro and his girls walked off to have a fun time at the pool.

Smolder comes up behind to hug him. "Well... You left your wallet at our apartment, Ember has the keys to our apartment... and you're not getting them back until after were ready to go home... so you two options: be miserable outside in this hot day... or come hang out with your two naked girls in the pool... your choice..."

The decision wasn't hard... although Smolder pressed against his back quickly made HIM 'hard'. Thankfully, both girls showed him mercy and covered him from view... but now Spike had no choice but to go to the pool with them... not that he was complaining mind you...

"So how is the new bod doing for you?" Tom ask.

"Still getting use to flying and having super strength, but it's nice to have my magic back," Sunset said. "Of course it's hard to sleep on my back now."

"At least you're now on your way in catching up with your sisters," Janna said. She couldn't help but see how much more busty Sunset has become after her transformation.

"Yes that trip to the other world was a great thing to happen. I strip the museum of all of its artifacts and other valuables, earning me a good amount of money from the sale of," Sunset said. The handful of mummies she took netted her big bucks with the Egyptians who wanted their mummies back. Which she sold them all of the artifacts she had taken for a profit.

"So you paid off the money that was loaned to you?" Tom ask.

"I'm still several billion in the red before I'm even close to paying it all off. The sale of the artifacts only paid off a few million but it's enough to keep the banks I took loans from happy that I paid off such a big chunk of what I owe them. After paying taxes of course," Sunset said.

"What about your magic?" Tom ask.

"I'm going to sell my magic. I can control the weather in a local area. So places that need rain I can give them rain. But of course there are water benders who are already doing that. So I'll be taking apart of some experiments for Professor Membrane in his research on magic. Not to mention seeing how many different kinds of magic I can master," Sunset said.

"So you're going to master the magic from Potter's world?" Janna ask.

"There's no spell that I don't already know and most of their spells need me to get eye of newt or something to be able to cast the spell. I got one of Harry's old magic books and the spells are nothing compared to what I know. Their entire brand of magic is like their culture, it's all stagnant. Which is why I'm working on the spells that, I had been working on before the merge," Sunset said.

"Wait I thought you couldn't use magic," Janna ask.

"I couldn't be it didn't mean I couldn't work it out in my head and notes. It's like designing a machine using just pen and paper. There's the idea just not physical object," Sunset explains. (1)

"Oh," Janna said.

"What kind of spells?" Tom ask.

"Like this. Flare Arrow!" Sunset said creating a arrow of fire in her hands.

"Wait you learned how to use spells from Slayers?" Janna asked. (2)

"Yes," Sunset said. "I figured out how to use the spells or just something just like it. I can't use the same Dragon Slave like in the show but I can get close enough."

"Why?" Tom ask.

"I was still planning on taking over Equestia by force. So I made sure that the spells that I'll be using would be ones that would be able to kill Celestia," Sunset said.

"You went and learn how to use magic that's based on a made up world just so you'll be able to beat and kill Celestia," Janna ask.

"I did but after the merge happen and how all but a few kinds of magic work anymore. I just had to settle for dethroning her and exposing her of what she did to me to destroy her public image of a kind and caring mother figure who couldn't be that for her own daughter. And doing the job of keeping Equestia from falling apart which she wouldn't had been able to do. And now she's the one who is desperately trying to make a bond with me which I no longer need as I already have a mother," Sunset explains.

"So how much money have you made?" Janna ask.

"If you're looking for a handout I already spent the money I made from the sales of artifacts to pay off some of the bills. Like I already said," Sunset said.

"So you're broke?" Janna ask.

"I'm living off perks of being a princess and being a leader of her own kingdom. Most of my income comes is tied up in investments and other projects. I get only a small amount of money for spending after going through the monthly budget. Why you think that even with my sisters living with me that they all still have jobs," Sunset said.

"What about your parents?" Tom ask.

"Both are retried and living off what they got from selling the ranch and the farm animals. With how big my family is and how tight the budget was. I learn how to make the small piece of money that's leftover after all the things that need to be paid to grow," Sunset said.

"So any idea when it be all paid off?" Janna ask.

"With how things are going with the money the casinos and resorts are making. I should have most of the debt paid off in a couple of years," Sunset said.

"But you're still looking for a way to make money," Tom said.

"Of course, I am," Sunset said. "You have any idea how much money I'm spending on getting Equestia to be modern. I'm so stress out from all the work I need to do that I'm on meds for high blood pressure."

"You are?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"I am," Sunset said before seeing one of her older sisters coming in. "Hey it's Izabella."

"Hi baby sis," Izabella said who is from the first 9 batch of sisters born and the oldest at the age of 33.

"Came by for a visit?" Sunset ask wondering how many more of her older sisters are going to show up.

"Me and Susan had some vacation time and we're using it to spend time with you and the rest of the family. It's not like you don't have room," Izabella said.

"Well at least we're not all sharing rooms or beds," Sunset remembering how she had to share a bed with Alana and Oban. Both of whom clung to her in their sleep with their breasts being press against her face. Of course it's nothing like when she use to sleep with mom.

"We also have a big surprise for the family," Izabella said.

"About what?" Sunset ask.

"Well you heard about the Willoughby family?" Izabella ask.

"Wait you mean the one with the parents who are completely in love with themselves and have nothing left for their kids?" Applejack ask who with her other friends are listening on in.

"Oh Applejack it's been years," Izabella said who use to babysit her brother Mac when he was younger. "And there's Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity."

"And you gotten bigger," Rainbow Dash said as she looks upwards where most of Izabella's face is obscured by her breasts.

"Well, I did grow a bit taller since you all last seen me but of course the last time you all saw me you all were still learning not to eat mudpies made from mud," Izabella said.

Which caused everyone to stare at Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, I only did that once," she said.

"Anyway what about this family?" Sunset ask.

"After causing several deaths and destruction while on a trip around the world and showing how they didn't care about anyone but themselves. They were arrested and are now sitting in a Middle Eastern prison where last I heard the wife had her nose and tongue cut off and the husband lost most of his teeth and fingers, with both of them being used as their prison's toilets. Both of them are having a horrible time as they're no longer together and being badly treated. They seem to come from a world where they're able to do what they want and don't have to face anything punishment for anything they do. Not to mention their children who they cared nothing about, were left to fend for themselves. Well till me and Linda were hired by the couple as live in nannies to look after their kids and maintain the house while they were gone," Izabella said.

"Wait I thought you were working in auto," Sunset said.

"Our apartment caught on fire and both of us had no place else to live till Linda found the want ad for live in nanny," Izabella said.

"And they didn't care about you two moving in?" Sunset ask.

"Nope, they didn't care about their kids in anyway. So for the past year we took care of Tim, Jane and the twins both name Barnaby. Till the parents sold the house to have more money to extend their vacation as they called it. Till their luck finally ran out and they made a mess in the Middle East and landed them in jail. They lost their pass ports which they didn't even bothered to update to the new ones. And any documents that could had help them were all lost in a fire, which their kids made to make sure they would never be able to return. So now that they no longer had parents me and Linda just adopted them," Izabella said.

"And we're just hearing about this now?" Bonnie ask who had gathered around her older sister with her other sisters.

"I told mom and dad about it," Izabella said.

"And they wanted it to be a surprise for all of you," Quelle said who is with her own family.

"You knew?" Piesil ask.

"Izabella and Linda needed help in being able to adopt all 4 of the kids," Quelle said.

"Childcare services are more then happy to send kids to horrible homes but when a gay couple want to take in 4 kids at once they suddenly want to make it all but impossible to adopt. So we just moved here taking the kids with us and Sunset got the child service of this state to give us the adoption papers," Izabella said.

"And I also got a background check on the social worker and found out that she doesn't believe that gay couples can make good parents and got her fired over it. Which also open up her department up for more background checks and it was found it most of the workers there are from worlds where people doing bad jobs are rewarded and people trying to do the right thing are punish. So the entire department was fired and are now a test bed for robot child service workers. Seeing how that kind of mindset isn't one to be tolerated in a merged world where there are plenty of families that have different races making them up," Sunset said.

"So where are the kids and Linda?" Nora ask.

"Meeting their grandparents," Izabella said.

"Hey boss!" Private the penguin shouted out as he enters the pool with a group of people following him.

It's the members of Turk from Final Fantasy 7, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, and Elena. Who were all brought to life during the arcade event. Turns out that in the world they came from there is a fighting game of Final Fantasy 7 that had the main cast either fighting or part of the background cast members. And now like many other video game characters are now looking for jobs. (4)

"So they're here for the security detail?" Sunset ask.

"Yup," Rude said.

"Aren't they loyal to Shinra?" Pinkie ask.

"That's only in the game," Reno said.

"We're more like actors playing the part while on the clock," Cissnei said.

"So we're nothing like how we are in the game," Elena said.

"And looking for jobs now. Seeing how we still have our powers and abilities from the game," Tseng said.

"I'm surprise you haven't gotten Sephiroth to be your personal bodyguard," Applejack said to Sunset.

"He already gotten a job offer," Sunset said tricked off of losing her chance.

"Sephiroth is a male model now," Rarity said.

"And he really is a sweet guy when he's not playing the villain," Fluttershy adds.

"Plus him with that black wing makes him look so hot," Rainbow Dash said drooling at the image of a shirtless Sephiroth in her head followed by her friends sharing the same thought.

"Great more fangirls," Reno said.

"Ever since we came to the real world, Sephiroth has been drowning in women," Rude adds.

"He's making tons of money in all those photo shoots and modeling he's doing," Tseng said.

"Not to mention all the yaoi fanart and comics," Elena said.

"He's not making money from that," Cissnei pointed out.

"Enough with the yaoi crap," Reno said.

"Is it because you two are written to be gay lovers?" Cissnei asked smirking along with Elena.

"Yes," Rude said as he like other videogame cast members found how much porn about them is around with many being horrified at what they found.

"Enough with the shipping," Sunset said. "You are all hired to work with the penguins."

"Work with the penguins?" Tseng ask looking down at Privet with the rest of his crew.

"They already tighten security for the castle and upgrade the defenses if there's any attack, again," Sunset said.

"What happen to the rest of the cast?" Rarity ask the Turk members.

"The heroes have signed up to run a 7th Heaven restaurant and bar at one of the casinos," Tseng said.

"Which I'm bank rolling," Sunset spoke up.

"Rufus is also working for Sunset in helping her run her casinos. And Heidegger is working security," Tseng said.

"And he's surprisingly good in helping in the workload and Heidegger is good at spotting cheaters," Sunset said.

"Reeve is working in urban planning for the city. Palmer and Hojo are working for Professor Membrane. And Scarlet is working for Mr. House in designing robots," Tseng said.

"What of the other videogame characters?" Applejack ask.

"Most of the super smart ones are working work either Professor Membrane or the government or another company. Others are working jobs that their skills in their games make them suited for, and some are working for me or I'm bank rolling them," Sunset said.

"Well that explains why you're getting alot of say in how some of the new businesses are being run," Rude said.

"Tell me about it," Applejack said who is working for Sunset in exchange for some new machines for her farm. Which is one of the reasons why she and the other girls really couldn't do anything about Sunset breaking up their friendship, because they're all call her boss.

"So I'm like the American Government. Both of us get the most say in most matters because we're the ones who are paying most of the bill," Sunset said. (5)

"...," Stump said as he came into the room riding on a modified Mr. Handy.

"Oh it's time already?" Sunset ask.

"Is that a stump?" Reno ask as he and the other Turks all stared at the piece of wood.

"And did it just talk?" Elena asked.

"This is one of my Stump my advisors. And you all come from a game world where there are people like Q*bert running around and a sapient stump is too much?" Sunset asked.

"Fair point," Cissnei said.

"So here you are," Miyama no Nyotengu said following Stump. She's a Tengu princess of the fighting game Dead or Alive.

"Hi Miyama," the Turks greeted her.

"Oh hi guys," Miyama said.

"I'll get dress for the training," Sunset said using her wings to lift herself out of the water.

"Training?" Reno ask.

"Learning to fight from fighters and seeing how Miyama has wings and can fly. She's prefect to learn from first," Sunset said.

"Well we could just start with what you're wearing," Miyama suggested.

"And have it come off like how many videogame characters learned that what they're wearing may look cool but in a world setting with real world physics at work they just come off or gets in the way," Sunset said.

"Like the ninja sisters learned as their clothes just came off when they tried using their ninja moves," Cissnei smirks.

"That was good," Reno said.

"Of course them and the others like them are now making big bucks as models," Elena said miff at how well some people are doing after leaving their game world.

"And I'm bank rolling the agency that they're working for," Sunset said.

"What don't you have your hand in?" Reno ask.

"Pretty much just about everything, any company that sells shares of their company. I have some money invested in," Sunset said.

"Are you becoming a boss?" Tseng asked.

"Already am. I'm just not forgetting to level up," Sunset said.

"..." Stump said.

"You said it," Miyama agreed.

!

Floating Ice Fortress known as the Maelstrom -

Patience St. Pim put down the phone as she finish talking with the UN. She was unable to stop them from giving her and her 'land' recognition as a sovereign nation in addition to sovereign immunity. She was able to convince them to put probationary sanctions on her nation until she proved she could be trusted to the international community. In addition to paying reparations to P.B., F.P. and S.P... which she voluntarily suggested that last bit by choice.

Patience had a long time to think about her actions and how things have changed since the merge happen. Not just her as Princess Bubblegum with her being so controlling just barely gotten the US government to go along with her kingdom still be ruled by her. Seeing how many problems she caused like that creature she created to take her place which is lock in combat with another creature that she created using Fin's DNA instead of hers. But like everyone else, the merge had force everyone to change.

Patience for one found herself caring for people again. It started little by little as she spent time with Chilly Willy and his friend Maxie. They had help her get over her depression from her last failure. As more and more people came to call her fortress now a small nation as their home. She suddenly found herself having a family, one that she didn't know that she needed till it was just there. That she built up around her as she gave shelter to people who needed it.

"Patience there are some more people who want to board the Maelstrom," Maxie said entering her room.

"Well we're in no hurry. Let them come on board just screen them first," Patience said to the talking polar bear.

"Ok," Maxie said before leaving.

"England really must be falling apart if they see this floating ice fortress being better then staying," Patience said turning on the tv and watching the local channels she's picking up from England and all that's going on there.

!

Gravity Falls -

Wendy groans as she puts her head in her hands as she sits on one of the pool patio tables, wearing her new favorite fur-kini with Dipper, Pacifica, Tambry and Twilight. She'd briefly considered taking the lifeguard opening... but then Dipper had a flash-forward about it. For some reason Mable needlessly complicated things by not revealing mer-boy to Dipper...

Dipper once again gave up something to Mabel... anyway it was all a bit of a non-issue since mer-people were a 'thing' now and Mabel wasn't even here. But nevertheless, she was too tired from recent events to deal with the potential drama... also, Poolcheck just seemed nuts (she'd reported his kidnapping a boy and locking him in a pool filter for over a year... now they needed solid evidence before arresting, and the recent courthouse riot had stretched their too forces thin to look into it at the moment).

But that wasn't why she was groaning...

Pacifica wearing a leopard skin wrap-round bandeau style bikini. "Why Dipper? Why did you defend Mable during the trial?"

Twilight gave out a moan. "Y'know she's become even more insufferable since then?!"

Dipper groans and apologizes. A couple days ago, some big-shot lawyer convinced several hundred people to do a class action law-suit against Mable for all the trouble she caused during the 'Dulpo disaster,' the 'Mailbox fiasco' and 'the great fire of last Thursday'.

Apparently, a rumor somehow got out of Mabel being involved in the later in addition to the two former. She was spotted nearby catching butterflies before the fire started. And if she could cause so much chaos with gummy worms and Dulpo blocks... why not a butterfly net? Or so the logic went... and most people ate it up!

Dipper just sigh. "To be fair, she did turn out to be innocent... of the fire at least..."

Indeed, he had proven that she was innocent of the fire. However, due to a 'bureaucratic error' this also annulled the other two incidents that Mabel WAS guilty of. So the court had no choice but to acquit her.

This, adding in to poor communication skills on Blubs part, Mabel trying to laugh off everyone's concerns in public and bragging that she was 'untouchable' infuriated the people of Gravity Falls who attacked the courthouse and tried to lynch her. Dipper was only barely able to get her away before the building was burnt down.

Ironically, it probably would've been better if Mabel had been declared guilty. The perception of being 'cheated out of justice' and Mabel escaping her just punishment only made people MORE angry at her (including the people who lost loved one's in the 'Great fire of last Thursday'. Mabel being proved innocent of it happened in a private. All of Dipper's evidence exonerating her was destroyed, add a large amount of rumors spinning Mabel using bureaucratic incompetence and the fact she was a minor to get off scoot free and now there was almost no one who believed she was innocent)... petitions of 'having her limbs ripped off' were staring to circulate at a shocking rate!

But that hadn't been the worst of it, the lawyer- acting on yet another wacky Gravity Falls loophole -had taken money from ALL the people involved in the lawsuit and was going to give it to Mabel... but gave it to Dipper (who was currently recovering from his burn wounds he got while rescuing Mabel from the burning building. While she made the fire worse... and blocked the only exit... AND laughed the whole thing off as a game... needless to say he was starting to think he was mentally disturbed for still rescuing her even AFTER all that...)

Dipper knowing full well that most of the people in the lawsuit were already destitute as is (also he was still annoyed Mabel for the aforementioned burns and the fact she'd spent all her share from the scp-093 ALREADY) -instead gave it back to the townspeople, apologizing for his sister as he went. Which Mabel was mad finding out that the money meant for her was given away, as she wanted to buy more glitter, stuff toys and clothes from high end stores. No matter how much Dipper points out that the clothes she's buying are the same clothes that can be found in retail stores, with only a small patch sewn on it that has a club banana logo on it. (3)

Again, malicious rumors twisted this narrative to convince people that Mabel had STOLEN their money on top of escaping her comeuppance! And Dipper- being the great guy he was -stole it back for them! Him being involved in anyway with Mabel's deposition had been conspicuously left out of the rumors and even the official report for some reason...

This both demonized Mabel further AND made Dipper more of a hero in the eyes of the people...

And the lawyer just seemed to vanish...

!

Slenderman tore off the lawyer suite AND skin he'd been wearing, threw it in the trashcan and walked off whistling...

!

In any case, THAT was why Grunkle Stan insisted she stay home.

"Yes, I suppose that IS fair. I mean it's not like you were planning on defending her for the other two incidents that we know she was 100% guilty of... right?" Twilight sighed.

Dipper suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well..."

Wendy slams her hands down on the table. "Dang it Dipper! Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Dipper groans and puts his head in his hands.

"I know, I know. I know I'm just encouraging her bad behavior and I'm not doing myself any favors either... I just..." he sighs. "Every time I see her upset I have this irresistible urge to make her feel better. Every time I consider not helping her I'm wracked with guilt! Every time I try to remember all the bad things she's done... I find myself reminiscing about all the wonderful times we had growing up instead..."

He slams his head down on the table.

"I need help... this isn't healthy... I'M not healthy... it be easy to just blame it all on Mable... But who am I kidding? I'm just as responsible for making her who she is as she is! Like Cat said, 'It Takes two to tango in a co-dependent/enabler relationship'."

Twilight puts a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "Dipper your nothing like Mabel, the fact your willing to admit your mistakes AND that you have a problem proves that... let me talk to Stump, maybe we can work something out..."

Dipper thanks Twilight, she then goes to teleport herself to the snack bar to get more food for anyone. Although most of her magic was gone again. Dipper had used the Sun Chi lantern he had borrowed from Dib while Sunset still had the mirror. Before Sunset gave the SCP the mirror leading to the world named scp-093. Dipper took some of her magic and mixed it with his own Chi and then gave the resulting mixture back to Twilight. She was nowhere near back to full power... but she could at least zap people and teleport again. She thanked Dipper as she'd begun to worry about her effectiveness during fights. But despite these returned abilities she was following Stumps advice to continue her exercises. Never know when her magic might be taken from her again after all.

Dipper thanked her as she got him a burger. "I tell you, for all her faults Mabel did used to keep me grounded, made sure I didn't take things TOO seriously or growing up too quickly..."

"And during normal times, that be great. But we're not living in normal times. These are extraordinary times, worse these are DANGEROUS times. Not taking things seriously, being skeptical of the new norm and acting childish could actually get you killed or WORSE." Pacifica pointed out.

"Yeah, seems like it's either shape up and be an adult quick these days... or die." said Wendy with a shrug thinking about how she'd been forced to mature this summer and throw away childish things she'd taken for granted... She gives a look to her prodigal BF Tambry and thought about all they'd been through recently.

"Yeah, I mean it sucks. But what can you do? That's life." agreed Tambry as she too returned her look.

They'd sworn Dipper to secrecy... but the fact was that when Mabel's shenanigans landed Dipper in the middle of her aunts 'party'... Tambry had been there too... and they'd been 'reconnecting'...

Interestingly, Wendy leaned from her mother that this didn't make her and Tambry lesbians. Lesbians were the definition of a relationship between human girl/human girl who couldn't have children the 'traditional' way.

But Wendy was only half human, so it was more of a alien/human relationship (Or Xenophile). Plus, Tambry wasn't attracted to ANY girls... just Wendy. Well... maybe some other women that she gotten to know while attending the parties. So again, not really a girl/girl thing so much as their bonds of friendship being co-opted by the usual aura of lust that hung around deer woman.

More importantly, unlike girl/girl relationships. It was actually possible for deer woman to get their lovers of the same gender pregnant and vice versa due to their non-human biology and magic. But after the merge that ritual magic didn't work anymore.

In any case it was a moot point, after 'experimenting' a couple times both teens mutually agreed that although it was a very enjoyable, enlightening experience that really helped rebuild their friendship... they decided it wasn't for them and that they should just be friends... and maybe the occasional 'experiment' every now and again if they were bored and still both unattached. Or that they were just in the mood for some time with friends with benefits.

Like they'd been doing that night when Dipper literally landed sandwiched between them... they were so doped up on lust magic that if not for Lillith forcibly snapping them out of it. They'd have done a lot worse then tear off Dipper's clothes.

Unfortunately the presence of a cute, naked shota boy got the rest of the party in a frenzy. Thus Wendy, Tambry and Lillith were forced to leave their clothes behind and run Dipper out of there. It was a very awkward streak home for all of them. With Lilith mad that Dipper ruined her chance to get between Wendy and Tambry in the fun way.

While the two teen girls were quietly reminiscing, Dipper was elaborating how back home Mabel was actually pretty good at getting friends. She makes dozens of friends a week actually. It was just hard for her to KEEP them.

"In fairness when you have that many 'acquaintances', it's hard to keep track of them all, eventually she neglects to them long enough for them to drift away. Course by at point she's already roped in a dozen more 'friends' so she never notices..." Dipper explains.

"Is it also safe to assume that she's a lot like Pinkie used to be and doesn't know when enough is enough when it comes to partying?" asked Twilight.

Dipper nodded, Mabel never knew when enough was enough... it wasn't unheard of for one of her parties taking things too far... and it ending in disaster... of course Mabel would just laugh it off... if she even noticed it in the first place!

Pacifica held up a finger. "Okay, I know were talking about some heavy stuff here. But I gotta ask, what's the deal with your trunks? Emphasis on the 'plural'.

And that's when all the other girls noticed as well... Dipper was wearing MULTIPLE swimtrunks. One over the other.

Dipper sighed. "I've watched enough 'pool episode' anime to know I'm a prime candidate for a 'slippery swimsuit incident'. That plus my recent luck in getting my body exposed and those blogs... well, let's just say I'm not taking any chances..."

The girls giggled at that, not too long ago they learn that numerous blogs had started coming up around the two Pine siblings.

The one's about Mabel were basically where everyone who hated her could go to insult, mock, ridicule and spread the latest malicious gossip about her all the live long day- it even came with simulated Mabel's who you could scream abuse at for hours on end and sobbed like a real person.

There were mini-games that involved killing her, torturing her, blowing her up, etc(more popular one's were 'Mabel in the blender', 'burn Mabel with lit cigarettes until she begs for mercy', 'waterboarding Mabel 101').

You could buy merchandise such as Mabel dart-boards, Mabel punching bags, Mabel death-threat stationary and the ever popular 'torture me Mabel doll' (Hey kids! Want to stick it to someone? Want to make people hurt? Then buy the 'Torture-me-Mabel-doll!' This doll will scream in agony in over 25 different languages as you break her heart and her spirit. It's burn proof, water proof, crusher proof, freeze proof! Call in the next five minutes and we'll throw in the thumb screw and iron maiden accessories for free! Don't delay, bring out your inner sadist today!)

It was all very messed up and disturbing... although they had to admit, whoever designed all these sites REALLY went above and beyond! The simulated Mabel's were so life-like... it was like you were screaming and making death threats to a real person! And the dolls were so life-like as well, it was like torturing a REAL person and the graphics for murdering the Mabel in the mini-game were real next level tech as well...

!

Slenderman whistled as he set up more hundreds blogs and other websites, naturally the hero's kept shutting them down since technically they were just one big death threat to a minor... but it was pretty obvious they were only doing so and investigating them in a half-hearted manner... clearly they were only doing this out of moral obligation and were getting as sick of Mabel as everyone else...

He made sure his 'cassandarian truth' virus was still good and strong, making sure anyone who read these sites never believed any praise or good things about Mabel and only ever assume the worst of her. This, added to the compulsions to increase the rage people felt toward her of anyone who read this... it was a nice powder keg in the making...

He turned to his 'guests'. "Right, I got a hundred orders for dolls! Who's next to have their soul ripped out and put into a doll? Also, I need more Mabel's for the games! The last batch is already dead!" Thousands of tied up and gagged Mabel's from alternate universes whimpers as he came forward with a scalpel and hose...

!

On the flip-side there were just as many Dipper websites that sang praises of him as a hero. There was also blogs, mini-games, videos, fanfiction's, all sorts of fun things... and a LOT of naked picture of Dipper. Those were selling like hot-cakes!

Naturally, a mortified Dipper and his friends (when they'd stopped laughing at the whole thing) immediately reported this and got them taken down... only to find the next day a dozen more sites had popped up to continue selling the pictures (with the old sites having links directed people to the new sites). The police cracked down on the people who are putting up the websites for child porn. They reported and got them taken down again... only for the same thing to happen... they did this several more times before Dipper gave up.

...and found his 'cut'- a check for over a million dollars - in the mail for all the sky-clad pictures of him.

Which was added to his bank account which he had setup after all the loot from the other world was sold and everyone got their cut. The entire score netted them over 19 million and after taxes. With them keeping some of the silver and gold ingots lock away for a rainy day. Splitting it between Himself, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Twilight got them all around 3.8 million each. Which Mabel quickly spent with what was left going to her court fees. In fact all she has left as 28.71 in her account.

Choosing to ignore the giggles, Dipper continues. "In any case, my foresight has already saved me. I've lost 3 layers just coming to this seat! I still have 17 layers of-"

"Gah! Got sauce in my eye!" Exclaims a nearby Lee as he blindly reaches out and rips off Dippers suite to wipe it off while still walking off.

"You see? This is exactly why I need backup trunks. I still have sixteen!" he says confidently.

"Ah, bird!" shouts old Man Mcgucket as he walks by and blindly tears off Dippers trunk to throw at the bird.

"Fifteen! Okay, guys, I repeat; I'm not losing my trunks!" he says just a little panicky now.

"Wait, lose the trunks?" Asked Soos as he walked by.

"DON'T!" shouts Dipper.

"Dude, I just tore two away." said Soos pointing to two pairs of trunks sinking below the water and out of reach.

Dipper becomes increasingly worried, and the amused giggling faces of the girls watching this all unfold was NOT helping his mood... he doesn't notice Pacifica fiddling with something on his chair...

"Thirteen! All right!" he decides to sit up to better protect his modesty, "I still have thirteen trunks."

A loud rip reveals number 13 'somehow' (Pacifica quickly gives a conspirator wink to her friends who just smile in return) got tangled up in the chair.

Dipper's eye twitches "Twelve. I have twelve trunks left."

"Wow, these are really flimsily made." Said Twilight as she ripped off yet another trunk to examine it. "Where did you buy this?"

Dipper sighs...

"A 99 cent store... in hindsight that should've been a red flag..." he says in an almost resigned tone.

"Why so glum about flashing your goodies? You got the growth stone back, right? You must be packing down there!" Pacifica smirks as she teased playfully. How she wished she'd been able to get a hold of one for her chest, but the dang SCP already confiscated all them before she could get there. But she still has her growth spurt to look forward to in a couple of years.

Dipper goes very crimson. "Uh... no. Wendy threatened to use a perma-shrink stone on my loins and make them smaller then are if I even THOUGHT of that... I don't want to take that risk..."

Pacifica giggled perversely at the thought of that. It was always hilarious to see one of the manliest and strongest guy's she knew... have a teeny weeny. Annnnd... also... it was nice to know that there was someone she could talk to about 'shortcomings'... and not judge her...

Meanwhile, Wendy was very red in the face of being reminded of that threat she gave. She REALLY didn't want to think of why she had to take a cold shower after threatening that... She knew it was mean to tease his shortcoming... but he was just so dang cute when he was embarrassed!

Twilight, although not being sexually attracted to Dipper... was nevertheless very curious about his abnormally small sex organ for his age. She wanted to see if there was any truth in the urban legend of guys with 'teeny weeny's being unable to make a girl happy'... also, she was just curious about sex in general and Dipper was the only guy she knew she'd be comfortable exploring that with. Also that once he starts his growing years that it might be one of those starts small but grows big once fully matured.

Tambry... just enjoyed CFNM situations and she knew Wendy did too- no matter how much she denied it. She wasn't interested in Dipper herself... but she'd help her friend be with him however she could... or failing that, at least steal his trunks...

While they convinced Dipper to not leave and that 11 trunks would be more then enough to see him through the day... poor Dipper agreed and never noticed the knowing grins they gave each other...

They also never noticed Mabel hiding in a nearby plant, giggling at Dippers predicament and finds the 'tissue-paper flimsy trunks' that she stealthily ripped of five more without anyone noticing... before remembering that if she continued her BROTHER would be naked. Prompting a shudder as she stops and continues to sneak about to find a way to swim without getting noticed...

!

Meanwhile...

"There she is, Soos. Equidistant from the snack bar and the bathroom. Just the right amount of sun and shade. And pointed away from where Old Man McGucket lotions himself," Stan said to Soos.

"Whoo-wee!" shouts the old man as he did just that.

"The perfect lawn chair," states Stan as the chair shines in the sunlight.

"The legends that you told me in the car were true." said Soos in awe.

Stan nods. "I just can't believe it wasn't already taken. And now to sit on it, thereby claiming it as my own."

Stan sits down, but a foot rests on his back just as he does.

"What?!" he exclaims seeing Gideon suddenly in the chair, wearing red,white and blue trunks.

"Why, hello Stanford." he said smugly.

"Gideon! Get outta my chair, kid!" Stan yelled and Gideon gives a look of mock surprise.

"Oh my, was this your chair. I had no idea," he suddenly talks in a creepy whisper. "Yes I did, Stan, I knew."

"Move it, you little troll!" Stan growled.

"No need for that sir, we'll move him." Gideon groans at the sound of familiar voices.

"Seriously?" he grumbled irritably.

Stan turns around to two well-dressed gentleman.

"Mr. Gideon has an important meeting that he MUST attend NOW. Don't you Mr. Gideon?" he said that last bit in a borderline threatening way.

Gideon looked at them annoyed. "Come on guys, can't you let me have a little fun."

"Your APPOINTMENT was very strict, Mr. Gideon," snarled one of them, clearly not in a patient mood for this nonsense. "If you want to call our BOSS directly to sort this-

"NO!" screamed Gideon in panic, he quickly regained his composure when he remembered others watching. "I mean, that won't be necessary. I'm never one to be unprofessional."

"Clearly." snarked the other one sarcastically, causing Gideon to bristle in rage... but he still got off the chair and walked away from them...

Stan watched them leave.

"Ooookay...that was weird." he then shrugs, "But I ain't gonna question it!"

He immediately jumps into the chair and relaxes.

Once far enough away from any witnesses, Jutt and Jatt slams Gideon painfully against a car. The hot metal burning his skin, causing him to squeal like a pig.

"Going against the bosses simple order of 'staying away from the Pines' to steal money or their property I could get. Stalking that girl to make her your 'queen'... less understandable and downright creepy, but at least your goal would still technically be getting you something for personal gain...but doing so to deny an old man a CHAIR?" Jutt shakes his head, "I'm seriously tempted to risk the boss's wrath just to end you. No seriously, I'm actually considering weathering the wrath of the 'walking APOCALYPSE' himself just to be ride of you! That's how annoying you are!"

"Yeah, seriously. What are you, five?" asked Jatt in irritated disbelief.

"We won't tell the boss about this, but only because were frankly embarrassed to have ANY part of this whatsoever! This is just sad... so very, very sad..." Jutt said.

Gideon snarls, He would not be spoken this way! HE WAS KING!

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU, YOU NEANDERTHALS!" he snaps enraged.

Jutt quirks an eyebrow, "Is that a fact?" he asks with a nasty grin that made Gideon realize he just made a huge mistake.

Gideon squeals in terror like a pig again as he finds himself being swung around and around by his trunks-

RIP!

SPLASH!

"Point Jatt." Said Jutt as he gives a bro a fist-bump. They walk away, not giving the naked and waterlogged Gideon a second-thought...

!

Elsewhere -

Melody didn't know how it happen but somehow she got transported to another world after being eaten by a invisible shark, created by a group called 'Are We Cool Yet'. Which anything it eats is teleported to the world of the one who ordered the shark to be made, the Techno Baron. Who is a small lizardman who is making fake mermaids by having big fishes eat the bottom halves of kidnapped young women. As he couldn't captured enough real ones for his scheme, even with him kidnapping their queen.

Which he explained everything to her of the reason why she's here. After finding out from the members of 'Are We Cool Yet' about the world she comes from. He ordered the invisible shark from them and had the shark be release into the Gravity Fall lake to get her. Her being the mermaid princess she would know where all the other mermaids are and he'll be able to capture them.

"What are mermaid worth anyways?" Melody ask as she sits in a cage. Which is inside of a factory that is making and canning fake mermaids.

"A bundle as mermaids to some races are tasty," Techno Baron said.

"You eat mermaids?" Melody asked.

"Well also as slaves," Techno Baron admits.

"Wait how did you get to my world?" Melody ask.

"I was trying to make a gateway to be able to just ship the mermaids to market without having to store them in cans for shipment by boat. I accidentally made a gateway to your world and I run into those artist who told me about your world. And well you know the rest," Techno Baron said.

"All this so you can make money right?" Melody ask.

"Yes," Techno Baron said.

"So why not just make money from trading between worlds?" Melody ask.

"What?" Techno Baron ask.

"Trade things that are rare from one world to another. Like magical items that you can just use without having to cast a spell to use it. People on my world will pay alot of money for it and you could then trade stuff from my world to this world that is rare or hard to find in yours. Making you rich without having to kidnap mermaids and getting a target painted on your back," Melody stated causing the Techno Baron to slap his face when he realized how much money he could be making right now.

"Hold it right there Techno Baron!" Shantae the half-genie the half genie said as she broke into the room using her hair to break the lock.

"Local hero?" Melody ask.

"Yes," Techno Baron answers.

"Don't worry girl. I Shantae the half-genie heroine will save you," Shantae said.

"Don't worry about it," Melody said as she kicks the cage open.

"You could have broken out at anytime?" Techno Baron asked shock.

"I don't much about the mermaids of this world but do you have any idea what secondary powers I need to be able to survive under the sea? Even if I do transform from human to mermaid I still need to be able to survive under 500 + atmospheres of pressure. Yet I don't explode when I come up to sea level? The place where I live the pressure is crush a room of this size made of metal into the size of a thimble? And me and my kind can move around like it was air. You being smart would know the physics behind this knows what that makes me," Melody said punching her fist into her palm. (6)

"I'm going to be in great pain," Techno Baron said gulping.

"Right," Melody said as she punches Techno Baron sending him flying across the room.

"Wow you're strong," Shantae said staring at the young girl.

"Hi I'm Melody a mermaid princess," Melody said.

"I'm Shantae a half-genie," Shantae greeted back.

"Does this mean you can wish me home?" Melody ask.

"What?" Shantae ask.

"I'm from another world and the Baron here had a invisible shark eat me that acts as a gateway from my world to this one," Melody explains.

"Sorry I can't grant wishes but after I save the mermaids and the girls I'll help you get back home," Shantae said.

"Ok and I'll help you in freeing the mermaid queen and the girls in those cans," Melody said.

After putting Techno Baron in one of his cages they race outside where they found the mermaid queen chained to two stone pillars with a device on her forehead with a red jewel on it. The Giga mermaid the queen of the mermaids of this world who is also a giant green mermaid. She's being kept in a lagoon and there are also hundreds of mermaids around her trying to free their queen from the chains holding her.

"Ok we need to free the Queen from that mind controlling device," Shantae said.

"I'm strong enough to rip it off," Melody said as she transformed into her mermaid form.

"Hey you get over her and help us free our queen," one of the mermaids shouted.

"Ok," Melody said.

"Wait you can understand them?" Shantae ask.

"Yes why?" Melody ask.

"Well mermaids don't talk to anyone," Shantae said.

"Ok, I'll...," Melody was saying but stop at the sound of snapping chains. The smaller mermaids had been attacking the locks that attached the chains to the pillars, finally breaking them.

Once freed the mermaid queen glared at Shantae. She drove into the water sending her smaller mermaid subjects flying. She rose out of the water with the red gem on her forehead glowing as it fired balls of energy from it. Shantae and Melody duck for cover as the energy balls stuck where they were standing.

"We need to get that thing off of her," Melody said having played enough games to know that's the thing controlling the mermaid queen.

"I'll distract her, you swim up to her and try to get it off of her," Shantae said before pushing Melody into the water as the mermaid queen tried to smash her with her fish tail.

Once in the water Melody swim towards the head of the giant mermaid queen as she did a underwater hand stand. She was too busy trying to smash Shantae on top to pay attention to Melody. Who to her looks like a strange looking mermaid, thanks to how she's the only dark hair mermaid she has seen.

The giant mermaid rights herself as she turns to raise herself out of the water, Melody managed to grab onto the giant mermaids hair as she does. Popping out of the water Melody could see Shantae using her hair to whip at the hands of the mermaid queen as she tried to grab her. Shantae began to dance and transforms herself into a harpy that flew around the giant mermaid.

As the giant mermaid swung her arms at the now flying Shantae, Melody got an idea as she grabs the clamp that held the mermaid's top together. If the mermaid queen is anything like her aunts, the moment her top comes off she will be too busy covering herself to attack Shantae. The top of the mermaid queen came off which instead of her covering herself, the mermaid queen instead grab onto her top and began whipping it into the air trying to hit Shantae with it.

Seeing that the mermaid queen didn't care about covering herself up, Melody went with another plan. Melody climb her way to the gem and using her super strength rips the device off of the mermaid queen freeing her from the mind control. The mermaid queen stop attacking and gently grab Melody off of her head and held her in her hand.

"Thank you young one for freeing me," the mermaid queen said as she looks closer at her. "You're not a normal mermaid are you."

"Well I'm not from this world. The one who imprison you open a gateway to my world by accident and kidnap me to lead him to the mermaids of my world," Melody explains.

"You have my thanks," the mermaid queen said putting Melody down next to Shantae.

"We still need to free all the mermaids and women who are sealed in those cans," Melody said pointing to the warehouse where all the can mermaids both real and fake are kept.

"Yes me and my subjects will help," the mermaid queen said.

"And you can tell me about your world. I never met someone from another world before," Shantae said.

!

Candy Kingdom -

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were having a great time as they strip swimmers of their swimsuits and replace them with swimsuits that just break off. They already hit the campers at that camp, followed by the resorts and then hitting the public pools around Canterlot. They did had to fly away as one of the robot sisters fired at them, once her scanners managed to get a lock on them even while they're flying at super speed.

"Hey Flame Princess needed her swimsuit," Fin shouted as he tried to hit the flying boys. Behind him Jake is pulling Flame Princess out of the pool after her special swimsuit that protected her from being put out was taken from her.

"So what?" Brick said.

"We just want to have fun," Boomer adds.

"And we're going to beat anyone who gets in our way," Butch said.

"Too bad we're here," Blossom said as she and her sisters faced off with their counterparts.

"Hold it girls!" Marceline said cracking her knuckles. Behind her Bubblegum was covering herself with a towel, like many of the other swimmers. "They're mine."

"Be careful you're going to pop out," Brick laughs along with his brothers. But they stop laughing as Marceline turned invisible.

What happen?" Boomer ask before he was punch in the face.

"Who did that?" Butch shouted before he was kick as well.

"She's invisible," Brick said as he was hit as well.

The boys were put on the defense as Marceline flew around them hitting them without them being able to see her. The Powerpuff girls flew in to help with the beating up of Rowdy Ruff Boys. The boys unlike the last time they fought with the girls couldn't just overpower them, thanks to Marceline coming in and hitting the boys when they were getting the upper hand. And just to have some more payback, Marceline pulled off the swimsuits that was the only thing the boys were wearing. She then turn visible and started laughing and pointing at them, joined by the Powerpuff girls and others on the ground.

"You three are even smaller then Dipper," Marceline laugh at them.

"Stop laughing," Brick shouted as he and his brothers covered themselves as everyone was laughing and pointing at them.

"Take this!" Bubblegum shouted as she blasted the boys with one of her new energy blasters. The blast sent the boys falling to the ground as their powers were shut off.

"What did you do?" Bubbles ask.

"I took away their powers," Bubblegum said.

"How?" Buttercup ask.

"I took one of Mojo's depowering rays and been fine tuning it," Bubblegum explains.

"Why?" Blossom ask staring at Bubblegum.

"She does this all the time. Like how Batman has plans to deal with his fellow heroes," Marceline said.

"So she can't trust anyone and does stuff that if someone else does to her she is outraged but its fine for her," Buttercup said.

"Yup," Fin said.

"Hey," Bubblegum said.

"It's true. You all but destroyed my kingdom because you didn't like anyone but you to have superweapons," Flame Princess said who had eaten some charcoal being used for a grill.

"Tell me about it. PB all but lost her mind learning that she isn't the only one in the world who rules a country and have superweapons, with some like the one we're living in with stockpiles of weapons," Marceline said.

"You're naked you know," PB said glaring at her girlfriend.

"So?" Marceline asked.

!

Gravity Falls -

"How did this happen?" Jenny ask as she had to use several sight settings till she was able to see the invisible shark in the local swimming pool. Which was now visible thanks to it being dyed red.

Jenny was chasing after the Rowdy Ruff Boys who were flying faster then she could track. She used her scanners to track them but she picked up something else, a invisible shark which was swimming near the campers of Lakebottom. She scared it off from the campers with her using a megaphone to tell everyone that there's a invisible shark and began using her blaster to blast near the shark. The blast did scare the shark away from the campers but it just teleported away into any body of water large enough for it.

Using her trackers Jenny learned that the shark could like Danny transform into a ghost like form while it was teleporting. Somehow able to slow time for itself while it search for what body of water it would teleport to. Like how in some games the player is able to slow time down so they could use something from the menu command. And she ended up chasing after the shark all over, till it finally stop at the Gravity Falls public pool.

"Who do you think!" Wendy said pointing at a naked Mabel who is covering herself with a towel.

As for the shark people only knew about it thanks to Mabel spilling freshly cooked hotdogs into the water which attached the shark from Gravity Lake. Mabel had knocked the plate of grilled hotdogs into the water when she was running towards the merboy, Mermando and not listening to Thomson about watching the table the the plate of hotdogs on it. She ended up knocking the table over and the hotdogs caused all the swimmers in it to climb out when Mr. Poolcheck shouted that the pool was closed. He was about to lock Mabel into the pool filter jail when the Rowdy Ruff Boys happen.

Then the shark appeared in the pool, it was traveling to Canterlot when it caught the scent of the hotdogs in the water. And like any predator, will never say no to a free meal. Which is all unknown to the swimmers who all just figure that Mabel is the reason there's an invisible shark in the pool now. They only know that the shark was in the pool thanks to it eating the hotdogs. Twilight used a spell to make the shark visible by dying it red.

"My scans shows that it's able to teleport," Jenny said.

"So Mabel caught the attention of a invisible shark that can teleport into any body of water," Pacifica said.

"Ok that's a new one," Twilight said.

"So what's the plan?" Dipper ask.

"The plan is...," Jenny began but her scanner picked up something coming from the shark.

Bursting out of the shark came a giant green mermaid, who literately rip the shark apart from the inside. The giant green mermaid look around confused at where she is. The portal that was inside the shark's mouth that only activated when it's in hunting mode for mermaids, was now floating where the shark use to be. Out of the portal came more mermaids, including Melody and a strange green mermaid.

"Welcome to my world," Melody said as she rose out of the water and blinks as she found herself not in the lake where she was eaten but in a swimming pool. Not to mention it looks like alot of people are missing their swimsuits.

"Hi Melody," Jenny said.

"So what did I miss?" Melody asked.

"You miss the Rowdy Ruff Boys replacing just about everyone's swimsuits with ones that just come off leaving them naked. And the Powerpuff Girls and me stopping them. Then this invisible shark just teleported into the pool after Mabel attracted it thanks to her dumping hotdogs into the pool. Which the giant mermaid killed thanks to the portal she came through was inside of it," Jenny explains.

"Well I help Shantae a half-genie hero in saving the mermaids and fake mermaids created by Techno Baron who was going to sell them for monster chow and slaves. And he got the invisible shark made by that group 'Are We Cool Yet' to catch mermaids of this world after he made a gateway to this world. And after stopping him and freeing the queen who is the giant mermaid from his mind control we freed all the mermaids and women from the cans. And after I told them about my world, the mermaids wanted to come here where they don't have to worry about monsters wanting to eat them and the queen wants to talk to grandfather about forming alliance seeing how there is now a gateway to each of our worlds," Melody explains.

"And why is she here?" Jenny ask pointing to Shantae.

"I'm here because of what happen to the genie realm after the one destroyed magic," Shantae said.

"Turns out the genie realm of one of the worlds that was merged together with the others. Had a connection to her world's genie realm," Melody explains.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but the one who caused the entire thing to happen is already in jail," Jenny said.

"She is?" Shantae ask.

"Hey what are you doing in there?" Melody said as she spotted a boy in the pool filter.

"In pool jail," the boy said.

"I'll free you," Melody said as she lifts the heavy filter cover off.

"Hold it!" Mr. Poolcheck said reaching down to grab Melody but only ended up tearing off her top off.

"EEEK," Melody shouted covering herself and driving into the water.

"Hold it right there!" officer Public said causing Mr. Poolcheck to stop his on coming rant. "I was called in about you holding a boy against his will inside a pool filter and to top it off you rip the top off of a young minor. You're coming with me."

"Well that handles that," Dipper said watching as Mr. Poolcheck was arrested and his rights were read to him.

"Want to go to the movies?" Wendy ask.

"I'm game," Twilight said.

"Hey wait!" Mabel said as she tried to get Dipper's attention but he just walk away with Wendy and Twilight to change into their normal clothes.

"If you want to go to the movies just catch up with them," Pacifica said.

"I don't have any money," Mabel admitted.

"What about all the money you made selling that stuff from that other world?" Pacifica ask.

"Spent it and the court case got the rest," Mabel said.

"Wait even with the court case how could you spend over 3 million in just a week?" Pacifica ask.

"I found alot of cute stuff," Mabel said.

"A fool and her money are soon parted," Pacifica said walking away.

!

Elsewhere -

Meanwhile, 'Mabel' is at the end of a dock. She dramatically puts her fist in the air and shouts 'YES!' Just in time for a certain merboy to jump over her.

CRACK!

Only for his face to get punched mid-air by Slenderman.

"OW!" Mermando said.

"Sorry buddy, I like you. I really do. But that's been something I've been dying to cross off my 'people that need to get punched at certain times' list," Slenderman said as he deactivates Mable hologram.

Mermando groans. "Look, I helped you draw that girl into the pool I participated with... whatever this was. We had a deal. Where's the anti-manatee weapons?!"

Slenderman snaps his fingers, and a large float able crate of weapons. "There, everything you need to defeat the Manatee hoards and NOT become the queen's new lover."

Mermando thanks him and leaves quickly.

Slenderman summons his rumor weed swarm (Veggie-tales), "Right... so I'm thinking we go with 'Mabel got the invisible shark attention by treating it like a pet. Maybe throw in some bits of her stopping her hero brother from slaying her new 'pet', thus further endangering everyone... well? What are you waiting for? Spread the word! Chop! Chop!"

The weeds go back underground and do just that.

Slenderman begins to add more updates his now hundreds of blogs...including hundreds of naked hero pictures much to their annoyance...

!

Elsewhere -

A hiker sees an old lady throw herself off a cliff and die near the path, he call an ambulance. Then sees the book clutched in her hands... not knowing why... he rips it from his cold dead hands. He then takes it with him as he travels back home in a plane. And becomes agitated when the he sees he's nearing the end... he clutches his dinner knife anxiously...

Meanwhile, deep in the Sahara Desert. Among several dinosaur fossils... the fossilized remains of an ancient tree that seemed to grow human heads is discovered. First of many odd discoveries that will be found.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I figure one can plan how a spell will work like one can do the same with like a car engine without actually building the engine.

2 - Seeing how the magic of Slayers is powerful and better then most other magic in fiction. I'm going to have Sunset be able to use the spells from the anime.

3 - One of the more Common Fan Fallacies that exists is that products that carry brand names are higher in quality, taste better, last longer, and so on than lesser known names or even generic products. Related to this is the idea that, the more expensive something is, the better it will be. Neither of these ideas is necessarily so... it is often proved that the only real difference between High Priced Brand X and Generic Product Y is the name on the label.

Sometimes it is true that the more expensive product might have been made with higher-quality materials, thus justifying the price tag as opposed to the off-brand, but this isn't always the case, as many store-brand items have the exact same ingredient list. Indeed, this trope is all about how people prefer the name brands, when the difference just isn't there. Also, it is very common for many big name companies to make a generic/store brand version of the product as well, which means that the only differences are the price and packaging.

4 - There is a fighting game where some of the cast of FF7 are fighters in it.

5 - Seeing how in real life the United States puts up most of the funding and resources in alot of things around the world. Having the most say in what happens is just what happens when most of the bill for it is being covered by them.

Like how you would want to have the most say in what happens when you're the one who is footing the bill or most of it. Unfair to the others but they're not putting in as much money as you are.

6 - Using the same rules with Aquaman and his people from DC comics.

!


	21. Carpet Diem

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Carpet Diem -

Mable groans as she woke up and peeled herself off the floor... she looks around her room... it looked like a twister hit it...

"What happened last night?" She wondered out loud, her head still ringing...

She tries to focus on the last couple of days, apparently Dipper's new room which was the room with the wax statues was being fumigated so he moved back in with her - YAY!

And finally she meet a girl named Luz and a bunch of other girls who seemed to be new to Gravity Falls and thus didn't know her or her recent... 'escapades'. FINALLY, NEW FRIENDS!

Naturally they had a slumber party and... what happened next?

Suddenly a ragged Dipper walked in. Mable greeted him warmly... and Dipper tells her how a woodpecker nearly bit off his tongue and a wolf nearly ripped off his leg...

Naturally, Mable just laughs this off.

Dipper just gives a dispassionate, resigned sigh... "Seriously, I'm injured or worse and that's all you have to say?"

"Come on it couldn't be that bad," Mable again just dismisses it and tries to poke him with the 'fun stick'.

An annoyed Dipper immediately snaps it in half on his knee much to Mable's annoyance.

"And look how much of the room is wrecked, which is mostly my stuff. Including the golf-course we painstakingly built together earlier this summer. Do you even care at all about damaging things that meant something to me, that were MY property?" Dipper ask.

"Oh come on it's not that important," Mabel said shrugging it off and offers Dipper some nachos. "Here have some."

Again... Dipper sighs.

"Is it safe to assume that despite EVERYTHING, if I say 'no more Slumber parties' you'll either refuse or force me to give up something as well?" He said in a VERY resigned way...

"Darn tooting!" snaps Mabel annoyed he'd even suggest that.

Dipper again just sighed... and pulled up a phone and called, "Yeah... it still happened... yeah, were doing it, come on over..."

Mable was confused by this sudden change off topic. "Dipper, what is-"

Suddenly Dipper said some weird words and most of the still sleeping girls turned to sparkle...

"What!? What!?" exclaimed Mabel baffled and startled as most of her new friends vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving only one girl.

Luz groans, wakes up, sees what happened and sheepishly starts to crawl out of the room.

"Sorry, Mabel. I had a great time last night... but Edda made this deal with Dipper... see you in a bit..." Luz said as her head is still ringing... she crawls out of the room.

"Deal?" Asked Mable confused...

!

A day ago -

"Well we're here back on Earth," Eda said to Luz as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah but the doorway is now a portal," King pointed out to the blue vortex that hanging in the air that they just came out of.

"It was either that or Luz here be trap on the Boiling Isles," Eda said.

"I'll better call my parents," Luz said using her phone to call them.

"Hey Luz is this normal?" Eda ask pointing at the many non humans around them standing with the humans.

"Humans and non humans together yeah this isn't normal. Did you open the wrong doorway?" Luz ask.

"I...," Eda said as she tried to use her magic but couldn't. She tried harder and it finally worked with a magical map appearing in front of Eda. "Funny my magic is harder to use here."

"That's because of the merge happening and all but a few types of spell casting magic works here now," Twilight said stepping out from the crowd.

"Cool, talking unicorn," Luz said.

"Name's Twilight and let me guess you 3 came from another world and you the human have been struck there for a year," Twilight said.

"Right on the money," King said.

"No magic?" Eda ask.

"Wow I missed out alot while I was away," Luz said.

"Well spell casting magic anyways on the most part is gone. Many magical beings who are only alive because of a spell was used on them or something like that either found themselves powerless or just disappeared along with magic. The only magic that works now is passive magic that you don't need to cast to use like the pony heads who are just floating pony heads are still able to float around because their magic is passive. Or mermaids who can transform from mermaids to human. There is borrowed magic where the magic source doesn't come from the user but someone else letting them use magic. And other work around but mostly there aren't anymore spell casting magic," Twilight explains.

"Well magic users like Eda in her world have a extra organ attached to their hearts that lets them use magic," Luz said.

"That would do it," Twilight said.

"Well it does seem that I need to put more energy in spell casting while here," Eda said.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Stan ask exiting the shack and stops as he spots Eda. "Eda?"

"Stan?" Eda ask just as surprise.

"You two know each other?" Luz ask.

"She's my wife," Stan said.

"WHAT?" Twilight asked.

"BAAAA," the goat that hangs around the shack said.

"Till she ran away with all of my winnings," Stan said with a wishful sigh.

"That's Eda," Said Luz and King together.

While Eda is getting set up, Dipper approaches her. "Hey... Eda? This is gonna sound weird... but do you have a spell to temporarily create a bunch of girls around my age of varying sizes and heights?"

Eda gave him a weird look. "Look kid, what you get up to in your spare time is none of my business. But I'm pretty sure what your suggesting is universally illegal for me to help with no matter-"

"What, no! That's not what this is!" said a flustered Dipper, he rubs his face frustrated... "Look, it's complicated... but the short version... I guess you could say it's a prank on my sister, but more accurately-"

"You had me at 'prank your sister'," interrupted Eda eager... making a sister's life a living nightmare was practically her second job. "So what's your name kid?"

"Dipper Pines," he answers.

"Pines?" Eda ask then looks at Stan.

"My younger brother's grandson," Stan explains. "So you're a witch?"

"That right Stan, I'm a witch from the demon realm of the Boiling Isles," Eda said.

"So that's why you look the same since I last saw you years ago. Same wild bright orange hair, that gold fang that stick out," Stan said.

"Oooh, you know how to woo an old... wait orange hair?" Eda ask blinking. She reach back and pulls her hair in front of her and saw her hair has return to it's old color before she was cursed.

"Hey your hair is back to normal," King said.

"How are you doing that?" Luz ask.

"The curse is broken," Eda said.

"You were under a curse? Well since the merge the curses that have been cast has been despelled," Twilight explains.

"Let me check something," Eda said as she jumps back through the portal and then came back. "Well it looks like the curse I'm under only works while in the demon realm."

"So what does that mean?" Luz asks.

"Well seeing how my sister is now after me for what I did to get the portal working and the curse doesn't effect me on Earth. Not to mention that thanks to this merge thing happening I don't have to hide that, I'm a witch. Looks like we're moving here," Eda said.

"What!" King, and Stan shouted.

"Cool!" Luz shouted out.

!

Present -

After this is explained, Twilight, Pacifica and Wendy show up to back up Dipper... they knew how hard this was going to be for him.

"Mabel... this is an intervention." said Dipper with a heavy heart... for all his issues with Mabel... he still loved her... and that was why he HAD to do this.

Mable just looked at him in disbelief... then gave out a nervous chuckle..

"Heh, heh...Whhhhat?" she said in a desperate attempt to laugh off her confusion and increasing feeling of dread... also the ache in her head...

"Mabel ever since we got here, I been having flashes of future events. The future I have been seeing are things that could had happen if it wasn't for the merge happening. They're how things would had played out if the merge had never happened," Dipper said.

"That's just silly," Mabel interrupts and tries to mock him for it.

"SHUT UP!" the other girls all shouted at Mabel who immediately quiets.

Dipper gives the girls a nod of appreciation and then continues. He tells her how he saw everything that was SUPPOSED to happen today: the slumber party, the fight, the room, the contest, the rug that switches bodies of people standing on it who builds up a static charge. He quickly explains how they already sent the rug to the SCP... after a few 'hiccups'.

!

Earlier -

"So I'm a pig now... so that's a thing." Said Dipper now in a pigs body out in the woods near the shack. And wondering how this happen.

"Which is the perfect time to test my pig cannon!" shouts Mcgucket as he swings on a vine and grabs Dipper while he squeals in panic...

!

Present -

"Heh... pig...," Mabel giggles.

"Mabel, I nearly got blown up and eaten..." Said Dipper annoyed.

"What was it like to be a pig?!" Mabel ask clearly ignoring all else.

"What is wrong with you Mabel?" Twilight snaps at her.

"Yeah, right here. That's why Dipper had to do this!" Pacifica pointed it.

"...do what?" Mabel ask.

Dipper explained after he told the girls about the flash, they came down even more on him so to do something about Mable. But Dipper... hoping that after everything that's been happening... Mabel would learn her lesson... came up with a 'test'. So he deliberately replicated the events of the flash. He had Luz and Eda's doppelgangers be her slumber party 'pals', he let himself be kicked out of his room, he even let went into the woods to rest there. With Twilight, Wendy and Pacifica desperately tried to offer him a place to stay, but Dipper was adamant... he needed to know... he did all this, knowingly put himself through HELL... to give his sister... one... last... CHANCE...

"And you failed it!" Wendy said.

"There isn't anything wrong with me," Mabel said angrily as she's sick and tired of everyone saying something was wrong with her.

"That's just it Mabel... I don't think it's JUST you, I think the problem is BOTH of us!" Dipper said.

"Say what?" Mabel ask confused.

"Mable... I think we have a co-dependent/Enable relationship," Dipper explains.

"Okay, Again: Say what!?" Mabel ask even more confused.

"Codependent relationships are where one person supports or enables another person's addiction, poor mental health, immaturity, irresponsibility, or under-achievement. Codependent enablers often lack in self-worth and define their worth through another's eyes, thoughts, or views of them," Twilight explains.

Mabel just rolls her eyes. "Oh, now your just being cray-cray!"

"In the flash my other self was willing to forgive her for ruining his stuff, laughing at him being injured... all because he wanted to be with her more," Dipper said.

"Aww! A happy ending!" Mabel gushed.

Twilight angrily hoof-palmed her face. "No Mabel! It's not a happy ending!"

"Wha? Come on! Big happy family ending! How is that not happy?" Mabel ask.

"Mabel... YOU -my sister- laughed at me getting horribly injured, dismisses the destruction of my private, PERSONAL possessions like it meant NOTHING to her... and yet I apparently prioritized wanting to spend more time with you over ALL that? Dose that sound like the actions of someone who's mentally healthy to you?" Dipper ask.

Mabel looked very lost and confused, and the ache in her head wasn't helping things. "Well... I... that is... come on! Your overthinking this! Honestly, all I'm hearing is your willing to put family first, no matter what! And what's wrong with that?!"

"Because it only benefits you and only you, with nothing for Dipper. You're like that brat D.W. who got to do whatever she wanted as her parents never did anything to teach her manners. Or the Willoughby's parents, only caring about each other at the expense of everyone else. Which D.W. is now in reform school because of the accident she caused that got people killed. And the Willoughby are now imprison and are the toilets for their prisons," Twilight said.

"Mabel both of us need to see Stump who is a therapist," Dipper said flatly.

"You're overreacting to some 'Kooky weirdness'," Mabel angrily interrupts and blowing it all off.

She immediately almost bowls over as all three girls yell at her, pointing out how sick and tired everyone is of reminding her over and over again about how much 'kooky weirdness' she goes on a daily basis!

"Seriously Mable, since coming here you've seen-," Pacifica exclaims incredulously annoyed. Listing out all the nutty things she's seen or been apart of since coming in Gravity Falls. "But some minor future sight is too 'kooky' for you?"

Again, Mabel was just blown over by all these girls ganging up on her and defending Dipper... she didn't really know how to respond to it!

"Well... I... I shouldn't have to remember all this! This is so stupid! Why can't everyone just let me have a fun summer with my bro-bro!?" Mabel shouted.

"Mable, we don't have a problem with you having fun or doing fun things with Dipper. We DO have a problem when your 'fun' is taken too far and gets people hurt! What makes it even worse is how you refuse to learn any lessons from your mistakes!" Wendy said.

Mabel really getting annoyed with being yelled at, and her headache was REALLY not helping things.

"Oh, will you relax! Dipper's fine! Everyone else is just being stupid! And if there were any problems, Dipper will just fix them like he always dose!" she exclaims confidently.

Dipper groans. "Okay, Mabel. Right there! That attitude is why I'm doing this! I'm not going to be around forever to keep you from messing up! That isn't a healthy expectation!"

Mabel chuckles. "Come on bro-bro, you already told me all this...and you immediately afterward helped me out with that court case!"

"Which you then rewarded by nearly getting him burnt alive!" Twilight snapped angrily.

"I was distracted by the pretty colors in the flames!" Mabel defended weakly.

"This is why our parents pay more attention to you then me. Even though they don't want to admit it. They know I won't just stare at a fire while standing inside a burning building. You're the dumb character in tv shows who keeps putting themselves and others in danger," Said Dipper bitterly

"The dumb character?" Mabel ask hurt as she thought she would be the lovable silly one.

"The only good thing is that it's easy to choose who to pick to try something that could kill you. Which is why I elected you to test the portal when we were stuck in the other world," Wendy said.

"What?" Mabel shouted.

"Why have someone useful take the risk when you're around," Twilight adds. (1)

"That's mean," Mabel said.

"As if you add anything to the group. You're the dummy and the load," Pacifica said. (2)

"If you come on any adventure we would have to be protecting you and keeping you from doing anything dumb," Wendy said.

"They're right the only reason why you're not in a body cast or worse is because I been taking the fall for you. I let you cheat on me to keep you from failing your classes. None of which is doing you any favors. What are you going to do after you finish school? What skills do you have to fall back on when I'm not around. You'll be lucky to get a fast food job at this rate," Dipper said.

"Which she'll be fired from for something dumb she did," Twilight said.

Mable was hurt by this, she REALLY didn't like thinking about this stuff! Not only was it just boring adult-y stuff that was always a downer but this HEADACHE was REALLY starting to get to her! "I... I... I'm great with art!"

"Oh, you mean those kindergarten level drawings?" Pacifica snorts derisively.

"Hey! I made some good money on those cat faces!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, that was just a fad! You can't rely on something as fickle as that! It burnt hot sure, but it fizzled out within a couple days. Like those bean bags toy animals... beanie babies, there are bags filled with them that you can't give away once the fad was over And even if that wasn't the case, the fact that all the money you and Stan made on that was almost immediately wasted on the blood-transfusions YOU needed after YOU attacked those cats to paint on their BELLIES doesn't speak well of your marketing skills in that area!" Twilight pointed out.

"Glad I wasn't taking that for you. Those cats were mad," Dipper said.

"Not to mention all the lawsuits people filled for having their cats kidnapped and harassed!" Wendy said.

Twilight tries to patiently explain to Mabel. "Mabel, although I admit Dipper isn't artistically inclined, he was at least willing to learn it's finer points; Shading, symmetry, stenciling, calligraphy, 3-D imaging. Dipper learned these concepts to pass his classes, although he wasn't into it. You didn't even bother and it shows!"

"I have been to high class art parties, like the one that Sunset had selling those paintings and other artworks from the other world you all went to. And what you call art would be something that would only get attention from people only if it was made by a baby," Pacifica said earning her looks from the others. "What if a baby was able to do that kind of art at that age of course it be amazing."

"Got me there," Dipper said.

"Of course seeing how Mabel just acts as a baby, doesn't mean she is one," Wendy smirks.

"And her art style hasn't gotten past that stage," Twilight said.

"Come on that's just nerd stuff! Everyone knows real artistry comes from the heart!" Mabel snorts dismissively and turns to Dipper before the girls can respond. "Come on Dipper! You know we always had each others back! Like the time I got gum in her hair and you shaved your head so I wouldn't have to go through picture day alone or the time I gave you a Valentine after school when you got none and everyone laughed at you."

Dipper looked like he was starting to weaken with that last bit...

"Why didn't you defend him?" Pacifica ask.

Mabel looks at her confused. "...say what now?"

"Why didn't you defend Dipper from all the people making fun of him? Dipper risked humiliation with you by shaving his head for you... You on the other hand WAITED to cheer him up, AFTER he'd been ridiculed and publicly mocked and run off where no one could see you two and thus no risk to your own school reputation. So what exactly did you give up there?" Pacifica ask who as a former alpha bitch... could smell some potential social manipulation BS from a mile away.

Dipper frowned, that... was actually a good point now that he thought of it.

"Yeah... why didn't you stand up for me? You say you have my back but you don't hardy do anything," he asked in a hurt and rather lost sounding way.

Mabel again very confused by this change of topic... sweet mercy, this headache wasn't helping things! "Wha... I.. I don't know! I needed time to make the valentine for Dipper... look, give me a break! I was freaking 8! I can't think of everything!"

Twilight frowns at the answer. "Okay, fine. But even if that is true..."

"Why would I lie?" Mabel interrupts annoyed and hurt that they'd doubt her.

"You tell me Mrs. 'lie to everyone about a fake plan to spend quality time with her brother at the worst possible time'," Wendy snarks.

Twilight continues before yet another argument can erupt. "As I was saying, even that is true, it still leaves your 'relationship' lopsided in YOUR favor!"

Mabel getting VERY livid... WHAT IS UP WITH HER HEAD?! IT'S SPLITTING! "Shut up you stupid unicorn! I take back all the nice things I ever said about your kind! You're just a meddling downer!"

Twilight gives a dismissive snort. "You say that like I'm supposed to care..."

"Well of course you do! Why else are you doing this?" Mabel states smugly.

"Honestly? We can't stand you. We're only here because Dipper insists on helping you, we personally think he's overstating his issues and your the main problem," Pacifica said glaring at her. She of course doesn't bring up how Dipper flat out admitted that without them here he'd probably just yield to Mabel and give her whatever she wanted and drop the whole thing.

"As I said before you're only useful for testing things out so that someone else who is more useful won't have to risk their life," Wendy said.

"Enough! Look, Mable. I really didn't want to have to tell you this but," Dipper interrupts and goes on to tell Mabel about all the future flashes he'd had this summer. And making sure she's actually paying attention this time.

"Wait, none of that happened like that!" Mabel interrupts.

"We believe those visions are from a slightly-alternate future were among other things the merge didn't happen, now SHUT UP and let Dipper finish!" Twilight said.

And so Dipper tells her about... the 'cat lady Mable' future...

"Well now I know your full of baloney! Of course that's not what's going to happen! You said it yourself that it was in a future where the merge never happened, also most of your visions have been wrong!" Mabel said smugly.

"First of all, despite the merge most of the things Dipper saw nearly happened! Second, they were only wrong because we used the knowledge we gained from those visions to mostly avert them! Which Dipper is trying to do to help you right now, you ungrateful little brat!" Twilight snaps at her.

"Mable, PLEASE! You can change your future! All you have to do is be a bit more responsible," Dipper getting desperate now.

Mabel unrepentant and let's out a loud raspberry.

"Nuts to that! Kid power forever! Besides, I know what I'm going to be what I'm going to be growing up! A kickass football playing king in space! WITH A MUSTACHE!" she excitedly fantasizes.

Dipper just looks at her in disbelief while the girls just groan...

Twilight clearly irritated beyond her tolerance. "Dipper, can we just go?"

"Yeah, were clearly just wasting our time here. She's a lost cause who only when she is a adult and your parents no longer support her and she's living on the street. Will finally get it," Pacifica said.

"Sorry Dipper, you tried your best to help her. But if she wants to wallow in her delusional rantings which will never happen to her," Wendy looks at Dipper sympathetically and ignores Mabel's glare as she gives a shrug. "...well, what more can you do? You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped!"

Before Dipper can say anything...

"Alright what's going on here?" Grunkle Stan said as he busts into the room, demanding to know what all the yelling is about.

Mabel immediately runs to him and starts pleading he 'talk sense to Dipper'. Stan tries to calm her down, while Dipper explains what had happen.

"Forget it! I'm not paying some quack billions of dollars just so you can lie on a couch for hours and look at inkblots!" Stan said.

"It's FREE," emphasized Twilight through gritted teeth as she tried to ignore the indirect insult made at Stump.

Stan's eye's nearly popped out of his head as he heard he's favorite, MAGICAL 4-letter word... and actually seemed to be considering it...

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Shouts Mabel horrified.

"This is a family issue and no one business but family," Stan said.

"Which Mabel here has already made it everyone's else's businesses with her recent actions endangering and hurting so many. Which resulted in lots of law suits and such," Twilight points out.

"And that because of Mabel the only reason people haven't stop coming to the shack is because Dipper is also here," Wendy pointed out as well.

"I like to point out how she has at least Sunset and Bubblegum breathing down his neck for Mabel's constant harassing of their ponies and Candy peeps. Blatantly ignoring their restraining order... and other nearby county leaders are starting to file complaints as well. Which will cost you lots of money," Pacifica stated.

"I'll call her parents about what's been happening and see what they want to do for punishment," Stan said unable to refute this.

"What!?" Mabel ask looking hurt.

"Look sweetie, I pulled my fair share of blunders in my day," Stan said while Mabel's pained, pleading look makes him start to falter. "But this... it's kinda... bigger then..."

"Mr. Pines! SERIOUSLY!?" Wendy said aggravated by the seemingly genetic submission Pine's guys had to girls.

Wendy's words kick started Stans resolve and he steeled himself. "Look, I'll call your parents, tell them what's happening and see what they want to do."

To everyone's surprise; Dipper looked annoyed while Mabel looked relieved...

"Great! Maybe they can talk sense into Debbie downer here!" she teasingly refers to Dipper.

Dipper strengthened by the supportive looks of the girls. "Mabel, PLEASE. Just at LEAST try the therapy out for a couple weeks, I'll be with you every step of the-"

But Mable wasn't having it. She was tired, sick of people yelling at her, being mean to her, and this splitting headache seemed to be just getting worse and worse! So she just interrupts with a very rude raspberry.

Dipper just looked at her in despair... then sighed. "Okay... I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... but Mable... until you at least TRY the therapy out... I can't live with you anymore..."

He begins to walk out aided by the girls while the other two Pines gasp in horror.

"What about the poison?" Stan ask as he tries to salvage the situation by pointing out Dippers room is still being fumigated.

He admits there's only one other room where the wax statues use to be and he beings to try to set up some kinda contest- but the girls quickly shut this down, explaining how Dipper faked the whole fumigation excuse to set up this test/intervention. His room was fine. And even if it wasn't, he'd already decided to either just bribe Stan with all the money he'd been getting from all the sites proclaiming him a hero... among other things, or just forfeit and just give the room to Mabel. As it didn't matter to him who was where... as long as he and Mabel weren't together...

Mabel in tears and her headache getting worse. "Why are you being this way Dipper! You're being a jerk!"

"I'd rather be a jerk then someone who does nothing while someone they love destroys herself. The only reason why I save you at court was because you didn't started the fire, everything else is your fault. Now you make me regret that. Because as you are now you only care about yourself while expecting me to do anything for you for nothing in return," Dipper said his will now strong seeing how his twin is refusing to do anything till it's too late for her.

Before Mabel can say anything else, Dipper continues.

"Look Mabel, my first session with Stump will take place at the Beaver dam, three days from now at 9:00 AM. I would like to see you there with me so we can do this TOGETHER. Do that, and we'll talk about me moving back in. But until then, don't bother. As it's clear you don't love me as I love you. You only love yourself and rather have me die then give up how you want things to be. And slap away my hand when I want to help you. I won't be your doormat and I won't be taking anymore heat to save you from your own mistakes. Not till you're worth the pain," Dipper said firmly and quickly runs out of the room before his resolve crumbles... or start to cry...

The girls run after him, not giving Mabel a second glance. An angry Mabel yells after him, Stan tries to comfort her but she just storms off angry. She rubs her aching head as she looks at the soda she drank last night and vows to never buy the brand again... she then goes off to get aspirin for her headache...

She never looks closely at the brand of the soda... 'Uncle Slenders head banger'... or the Slenderman on the front- dressed in farmer overalls and hat no less -(somehow) wink at the readers and snap his fingers to cause the can to crumble to dust...

!

Outside -

Eda came out of the portal leading to the demon world holding her home underneath her arm. She place her home on the ground near the shack and used the enlarging flashlight on it returning the house to it's full size. King came out of the portal shortly as he came with a bag of stuff that he's been hiding outside of the house.

"There now we're set," Eda said.

"It was strange being so small," Hooty said who is the living owl head on the front door.

"Now this thing is a game changer," Eda said looking at the flashlight.

"Yes but please don't use it too often. I don't want people to know I have it," Dipper said coming out with Wendy, Pacifica and Twilight.

"So how did it go?" Eda ask.

"Well, I'm going to be sleeping in my own room now," Dipper said.

"It is about time you start sleeping in your own room. You and your sister will be getting too old sleeping together," Wendy said.

"It is weird that you and your sister still sleeping in the same room," Pacifica said.

"It is," Dipper admitted.

"So your house is all magical?" Twilight ask.

"Just Hooty," Eda said.

"And it's full of cool stuff... and junk," Luz said coming out to join them outside.

"What you mean junk?" Dipper ask as he looks inside through a window and see's alot of junk. "Eda you can't live like this in this world."

"Why not?" Eda ask.

"Health hazard and its a breeding ground for bugs and rats," Pacifica said.

"Forget it Eda hordes all the junk she finds in the hopes of someone wanting to buy it," King said.

"So there aren't any junkyards or recyclers to make new things out of it or just selling what you don't need to a junk dealer?" Dipper ask.

"Sell junk?" Eda ask.

"Don't you have like a place where you sell old stuff to people like scrap metal to someone who works with metal?" Wendy ask.

"No...," Eda said.

"Well you can make good money from collecting like plastic, cans, and glass. I did that at school to make money," Dipper said.

"Really?" Pacifica ask.

"Yeah and I manage to make about 30 bucks a week," Dipper said.

"Really now," Eda said wondering how much she could make. "Well Dipper how about you help your aunt in learning how to make trash into money." (3)

!

Gravity Falls Junkyard -

"Plant clippings, banana peel, paper waste, a pile of fish offal, empty can of dog food," Luz said as she and King are emptying out Eda's trash from the back of Soos's truck. Pacifica already left to go back home, leaving the others to help Eda get rid of some junk.

They're emptying out the trash and putting it into a bin where it would be poured into the industrialized size recycler that has been installed into the warehouse that been built in the junkyard. Since the recycler machines been appearing all over the place. The dumps and junkyards have been transformed with the trash collected being dump into the industrialized size recyclers that breaks all the trash down into material cubes. Which are then sold to factories where industrial fabricators which are essentially large 3-D printers that produce usable items from the raw materials. Many of the landfills are being dug up for the trash underneath to make more material cubes.

"Burnt circuit boards, corroded coil, frayed wire, fried hard drive, and used plastic tubing," Dipper adds.

"Biohazardous and medical waste, expired plasma bags, petri dish and test tubes," Twilight said lifting out all the gross stuff Eda had collected.

"And a old baseball glove with a name on it. Which is a keeper as it could be a collector item," Wendy said putting the glove someplace safe.

"Oh yeah that can be a real collector's item," Soos said.

"So trash is now recycled all the time?" Luz ask Dipper.

"Yup since these recycler machines started to be made, trash is now broken down to be reuse," Dipper said.

"And that strange fellow pays us money for it?" Eda ask pointing to Old Man McGucket who is doing something as he brings in parts into his shack.

"Well Junkman is the one who pays us," Dipper said pointing to the protectron that actually runs the junkyard.

"Then what's with the old man?" Eda ask.

"He was already living here," Wendy said.

"So what do they do with this stuff?" Eda ask watching the robot name Junkman dumping a bin full of her trash into the slot where trash is poured into the recycler. The machine hum as the trash was broken down and sorted into mineral, synthetic, and organic cubes from the other end.

"The mineral and synthetic cubes are sold to factories and people who buy them to be used in a fabrication machine. That makes just about anything as long as the design is program into it. The organic cubes are also sold to factories that need them, but mostly they're used in making blaze which is a bio-fuel. Or simply used as fuel like the new bioreactor that chemically composts organic matter into energy," Dipper explains.

"So now they recycle everything?" Luz ask.

"Just about everything," Twilight said. "They even recycle the waste from the water treatment planet and the sewage treatment plant. Seeing how the recycler doesn't get the water or liquids that's inside some of the items being recycled."

"Where does it go?" Luz ask.

"Glad you ask," Twilight said showing Luz the pipe that drains the water the builds up in the machine into the sewers. "There are specially design recyclers that are made to clean up all the waste from like a chemical plant before it's empties out into like a river or the sea. The plants also make some money on the side thanks to all the materials that are produced from their waste."

"Hey what's with the purple cube?" King ask spotting the cube that came out.

"Cool a exotic material," Dipper said.

"Exotic?" Eda ask.

"Every now and then a purple cube comes out when a magical item is put into the machine or when something that is made of magic, or just has lots of magic on it is recycle," Twilight explains.

"Like the shavings from Twilight horn and hoof shavings, hair or feathers from a pegasus," Soos said.

"Shavings?" Luz ask.

"My horn grows like your finger nails I need to smooth it out and trim it now and then. The same goes for my hooves," Twilight explains.

"So where did the exotic cube came from?" Eda ask.

"The bin that was put in was full of used tissue paper from when you had that cold," King said.

"So do the exotic cubes sell more?" Eda ask.

"Yes the exotic cubes sell more because of how rare they are and how much it takes to just make a cube. It takes lots of hair, feathers and horn shavings to make a single cube. The last time I recycle my horn and hoof clippings and my hair. I only made a ball which happens when there isn't enough to make a cube," Twilight said.

"So how much?" Eda ask.

"A cube sells for 50 each," Twilight said.

"So what are they use for?" King ask.

"Mostly they're used for making spell drives and used in magical research. Then there are people who just buy them to have them. And some former magic users buy them thinking that it can restore their spell casting magic, which no it doesn't," Twilight explains.

"But it doesn't stop people from trying," Dipper adds.

"Yeah these purple cubes sell big," Soos said.

"Which I'm betting will be a big hit back in the demon realm," Eda said grabbing the purple cube.

"So you're going to be staying here?" Dipper ask.

"Well the curse doesn't work on me while here and wait... did I close the portal before we left?" Eda ask.

"Oh well the portal isn't like in town where anyone can just walk on through to Earth," Luz said.

"Oh ho," King And Eda said.

!

Mystery Shack -

The many demon races that made up the Boiling Isles were busy at the market when someone found a portal that someone left open. Soon demons gather around the portal wondering where it leads to. Till one demon went through and came back saying that it leads to a place where there are people like them and humans. Which got demons to go through to see for themselves. Which is what Eda and the gang found when they got back to the shack with a crowd of demons from the Demon Realm mingling with the people of the human world both human and non human.

"Well this shows me for leaving a portal open at the market," Eda said.

"Didn't you just went and got your house?" Wendy ask.

"Made a few stops before coming back," Eda said.

"At least it looks like Stan is making a killing," Dipper said seeing some demons with Mystery Shack brand items they brought. The Mr Handy was left in charge of running the shack while they help Eda cleaning her house.

"Hey gang!" Luz shouted running to some kids from the magic school she's been going to.

"Luz?" Willow ask seeing her human friend here. She's with Amity, Edric and Emira, who all wondered into the portal seeing stuff that those who went in came back with. And wanting to see what's there. Especially after Gus came back with a bag of strange candy and a jar of something called void mayonnaise which is selling fast.

What are you all doing here?" Luz ask.

"Gus told us about how the portal took him to this shop that sells strange candy and gave us something called m and m's. Now we want to get some ourselves," Edric said.

"Is this the human world?" Emira ask looking around at all the humans as well as some other races she never seen before.

"Yup," Luz said.

"But why are there so many... non humans around here?" Amity's ask.

"Remember the strange surge of energy that happen last year, well it turns out that a whole bunch of other worlds and pieces of others all came merging together. Which resulted in this new world where humans and non human races are all living together. Also spell casting magic doesn't work here anymore," Luz said.

"Really?" Willow ask as she tried to use her magic and found it hard. The Blight children also tried and found it hard for them to use it themselves.

"Someone used a spell to destroy the magic of their world and thanks to the merge happening it spread out. Now the only magic that works is passive magic that you don't need to cast to use, borrowed magic which comes from a source of magic, and others. Like how you all have a sack of attach to your hearts that allows you all to use magic in the first place," Luz said.

"Hey isn't that Eda?" Amity ask seeing Eda walking pass them but having orange hair.

"Yup," Luz said.

"And here are the guards and her sister Lilith," Willow pointed to the group that has the Owl House surrounded.

"For the last time let us in," Lilith said who has been trying to get into her sister's home for awhile now. She was contacted by the guards when they found the portal to the human world and discovered that her sister Eda's home was there.

"No," Hooty said.

"Then we do this the hard way," Lilith said as she summons her magic to blast her way in. Which for some reason her magic is much harder to summon then in the Demon Realm.

"Hold it Lilly," Eda said behind her sister.

"Eda... what happen?" Lilith ask seeing that her sister isn't curse anymore thanks to her having her old hair color back.

"It seems that while in the human world the curse doesn't work anymore," Eda said.

"I'm taking you in. Especially for what you did," Lilith said pointing her staff at Eda.

"What? It was the only way to open a portal to the human world," Eda said pointing her own staff at her sister.

"Eda what's going on?" Stan ask walking up to Eda.

"Meet my sister Lilith," Eda answers.

"Eda who is that?" Lilith ask.

"Meet my human husband Stan Pines," Eda replies.

"What?" Lilith gasp.

"Who went and stole all of my winnings on the day we got married and just showed up yesterday after years away," Stan adds.

"That sounds like you," Lilith said eyeing Eda.

"What can I say... now where were we," Eda said as she powers up her staff as does Lilith. "I'm uncurse and ready to go at it like we use to."

"Hold it Eda you and your sister can't just go around blasting each other. You'll end up blasting people in the crowd," Dipper spoke up.

"Now Dipper just let me have fun with your aunt Lilly," Eda said.

"Aunt?" Lilith ask.

"My brother's grandson," Stan said.

"Besides this is the human world. I'm guessing you're in law enforcement in the Demon Realm and on Earth you don't have jurisdiction," Dipper adds.

"You know Dipper you're right she doesn't and if she or the guards go and try anything the law enforcement around here will handle them," Eda said putting her staff down.

"She's right you know," Discord said appearing above the crowd with an eyebot following him.

"Discord what are you doing here?" Twilight ask.

"Checking out who left a portal to the Demon Realm open," Discord answers.

"A real live draconequus? But there aren't any left," Lilith said in shock seeing a legend in front of her.

"Oh your people know of my kind?" Discord ask.

"Yes but... you're all supposed to be dead," Lilith said.

"Wait there are more of your kind around?" Twilight ask.

"Yes there are but we don't really like being around each other besides when we get together for like a party or to find a mate. So we just spread ourselves out in other realms so we don't bump into each other," Discord explains.

"That explains why we never seen more than just one at anytime," Eda said.

"Yes and now seeing how this is another world appearing with no relationship with this world. You being the highest representative of the country you're from the Demon Realm," Discord said to Lilith. "You should be aware how bad it will be in taking someone who is a citizen of this country we're in, be like someone being taken from your country."

"You're speaking for the leader?" Lilith ask her mind racing to figure out what is the best thing to do.

"Not my thing," Discord said as he eyes the eyebot that's been following him.

In a flash Sunset appeared in the air in a new outfit for her wings. No dresses or skirts just pants or shorts as she doesn't want anyone looking up while she's in the air. She lands in front of Lilith.

"I'm princess Sunset of the Equestria kingdom. And I'll be handling talks between our two worlds till the higher ups get someone," Sunset said.

"You mean the king or queen?" Lilith ask.

"Nope president and we got lots to talk about," Sunset said.

A pillar of fire appeared and disappeared leaving behind a demon in a suit.

"So this is the portal?" Hudson Abedeer ask pointing to the portal.

"Yes can you contain it?" Sunset ask having called up the demon lord for some help.

"Sure," Abedeer said as he snaps his fingers and a big double door gateway made out of wood appeared containing the portal. "There it's contain and all you have to do is carry the gateway To where you want it."

"You can summon a hell lord?" Lilith ask as she and the others of the Demon Realm all stare at an all powerful demon who is so powerful he rules his own realm in the underworld.

"How is it possible? I heard of Abedeer and he's one of the most powerful demons in any realm. You have to be to be able to rule a entire realm," Eda ask.

"I sometimes join him and his other friends for game night," Sunset explains.

"You join a demon lord for game night?" Lilith ask.

"Yes," Sunset said causing all the people from the demon realm to blink. All wondering how powerful the winged woman is for her to be invited to a game night with a demon lord.

"Hey Abedeer!" King said walking up to the demon lord.

"King is that you?" Abedeer ask looking down at King.

"Yeah I got transformed into this. Can you change me back to my former glory?" King ask.

"Wait right there," Abedeer said as he disappears and reappears with a bunch of his fellow demons. Who all laugh and point at King, with some of the female demons going crazy how cute he is now.

"Put me down Lei Ling!" King yells at one of the female demons who is hugging him.

"No you're too cute like this," Lei Ling said.

"Is this normal?" Eda ask Stan watching as King was laugh at and being adored for being cute.

"You have no idea what has happen around here," Stan said.

!

Elsewhere -

Slenderman appeared in a room filled with file cabinets and bookcases filled with files and paper. There are also several computers and data storage machines from the old micro films to microchips. There are several old analog computers and digital computers all coming from different worlds of many different levels of technology. His old friend like him has changed from what they use to be, with his friend now a information broker who has ears just about everywhere.

"Terrible Trivium what can I do for you?" The Sensers Taker ask who is buried in papers and ink.

"That name is for another life, its Slenderman now. And I see you're still copying all the information you have taken on paper," Slenderman said.

"Of course I am. The ones I taken from can do their best in spreading a virus or computer whatever to destroy what I have taken. But there is no way for them to destroy the papers I have written down. Unlike you they don't know where I am," The Sensers Taker.

"Do you have what I need?" Slenderman ask not even bothering to tell his old friend what he needs.

"Bookcase 4712 on the 3rd self," The Sensers Taker said.

"My payment is here," Slenderman said leaving a box on a pile of papers.

!

Canterlot -

Sunset sighed it had been a ROUGH day. The talks between the representatives of emperor Bellows went well with trade deals made between the two realms. The portal couldn't be move out of Gravity Falls so the portal has been relocated to a site on the boarder of the magic zone of Gravity Falls. A airport like building is being built where people on either side have to check in to be able to visit, just like what happens at a airport. Just like what they do for the Ghost Zone.

As for Eda with her being married to Stan making her a citizen of the Untied States. After talks Eda is now banish from the demon realm and with the only way for her to return is by joining a coven like all the other magic users. Speaking of which ponies and other magic users hearing about how they would be able to use magic in the demon realm. Came to see what it's like on the other side, and the ponies came running back once they saw what kind of world the demon realm is, with only some of the magic users wanting to stay and use magic again. They did have to join a coven among other things but only if they live and work there. Now companies and trade deals are being made as money and resources that could only be found on either side is now on the table.

The demon realm isn't the only new realm that the United States has ties to now. Sequin Land is also another world that they have ties with now. Of course that was after the court case dealing with Star Butterfly that is. Shantae not being completely satisfied with Jenny's response at the pool did her own investigation. And learned that while Moon WAS in prison, she learned that there were two other people responsible for the Merge in that world... Mina and Star...

Sunset groaned, she really couldn't blame Shantee for pressing it... the destruction of the Genie realm killed most of her friends and her mom (she'd have died too if not for the quick actions of Old Uncle Mimic). Not only that but the loss of their guardian Genies and a large portion of the magic their society ran on... Sequin Land has been thrown into anarchy. Shantae immediately return home to tell her worlds leaders, who immediately demanded a trial for Star.

Star's friends and Sunset wanted to disallow it, but to their shock Star had agreed! Despite all the help and support she'd been getting from her friends and Stump... She still felt guilty about what happened... and seeing how it had devastated Shantae and her world only made her feel worse.

!

Flashback -

So she agreed to the trial... her friends all quickly rose to defend her... but the leaders where adamant on seeing her punished. Shantae looked angrily at Star at first, but as the trial went on... and each of her friends came up to defend her... she looked more thoughtful and conflicted. Naturally, they all declared her guilty but left her final punishment up to Shantae being the last half genie who is able to do her job still. Star begins to sweat as Shantae menacingly comes over... but the half Genie just groans...

"Darn you! Why couldn't you have just been an ugly dick dastardly-like villain with no redeemable qualities!?" shouted a Shantae exasperated.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" apologized a confused Star.

"It was so easy working you up as this big jerk who ruined the lives of so many! But you... you're just some dumb teenage girl who was in over her head and did something without thinking of what comes afterwards...," Shantae sighs. "Like me..."

Shantae clarifies she never made a mistake as big as her nor would it justify what she did even if she had... in any case.

"On top of everything else I've had to listen to all of your friends defend you so passionately and say what a wonderful person you are! All of them would be devastated if I had you killed or worse! And no matter how much I hate you I could never willingly let someone go through the hell I went through when my friends and mom died! No matter how much I'd enjoy it!" Shantae said.

This gets her leaders to angrily demand she punish her, they already ruled the punishment had to be carried out by her- bound by magic no less - but she still had to punish her!

Annoyed, Shantae just has Star become her familiar for the rest for the summer... she turns into a cat. A flustered Marco tries to get the genie's attention, but wanting to avoid the ire of her leaders she simply assures him, Star won't be hurt, grabs Star, turns into an elephant and runs out of the room before Marco can stop her. Marco sighs as he picks up Star's discarded clothes and the shredded fragments that were left of Shantae's clothes.

"I was going to tell you how you needed to be careful with your clothes in this world..." he said out loud with a sigh and goes in search of the soon to be streaking girls...

!

End Flashback -

Sunset snickers remembering that last bit... especially when Shantae and Star would later transform back into a public street to eat at a crowded restaurant... and didn't realize they were naked until after a little girl offered to give her coat to them in concern AFTER they had eaten.

Escorted by her new bodyguards Cissnei, and Elena, Sunset walks out of her office. As she does she looks over a message from Raz, whatever misfortune seemed to have been keeping the Psychonauts down seemed to be over. They were getting loads of high-paying jobs and a lot of sponsorship and advertising.

"Princess Sunset?" Mayor Mare ask who has been waiting all day for her appointment with Sunset.

"Oh yes I did had a meeting with you today," Sunset said.

"Yes and the ponies of Ponyvile...," Mayor Mare began saying but was stop as she was cut off.

"And I already told you that my decision stands. Seeing how you wouldn't had done anything I had my guards round up the ponies responsible and handed them over to the human court system," Sunset said.

"Please Princess if I could handle the matter, I can give the ponies responsible their punishment," Mayor Mare pleaded.

"I gave you a month and nothing I know I had your office check and they found nothing of anything going to tracking down the ponies responsible for the destruction of the new homes being built. It was a good thing I had my own people looking into who started the fires, which they found in only a couple of days. I waited a month just so that all the proof of guilt was dug up before the ponies were all rounded up. Now the ponies are in the human court system seeing how you are unwilling to do anything just because human homes are being built in Ponyvile," Sunset said.

"Princess please the ponies are just scared," Mayor Mare said.

"And I don't care as none of you have any choice in the matter. I'm the only thing holding Equestia as a kingdom together if you think things are bad try living outside of Equestia. Yes I strip you ponies of many things but that was to make all races equal in my kingdom. Not just ponies having all the rights," Sunset said.

"The ponies in Ponyvile are in a uproar over the arrests and that there are now those securitrons patrolling the town," Mayor Mare said.

"Seeing how many towns have no law enforcement and seeing how you had no intention of pressing charges against the ponies who destroyed my building project. I'm making sure that my building projects are all being kept safe. Seeing how much money I have spent in modernizing Equestia and how little you ponies have done, I'm more then willing to force you all off of my lands and give them to races that actually will do something other then being scared of everything that's new and wanting things to be like they use to be," Sunset said.

"What?" Mayor Mare ask shaken.

"The land that Ponyvile is on is still own by the crown. Mom never did sign the papers to give away the land so all of Ponyvile is own by me. Just like how she never gave the land to the Apples. In fact all the lands that ponies have built their homes on are all still on paper owned by the crown. And seeing how racist you ponies are becoming in wanting no other races living next to you. I been thinking of just forcing all of you by gunpoint to all live in one place and giving the empty towns to other races. And leaving all of you ponies to fend for yourselves as you all think that you don't need anybody but ponies. So I'm going to let you all try without any support but yourselves," Sunset explains.

"How much is still owned by the crown?" Mayor Mare ask fearful.

"Just about everything, not counting the lands that I force ponies off of and give back to the races the ponies took it from in the first place. As for what's left I legally own just about all that's left of Equestia. Which I already made sure that the ownership is now falls to me and not mom, aunt Luna or Cadance, just me. So either do your job or I'll just have all of you evicted from my land," Sunset said.

"Yes princess," Mayor Mare said leaving shaken.

"You're really are turning into a boss," Cissnei said.

"Showing no mercy at all," Elena adds.

"I'm tried of dealing with the whinnying ponies," Sunset said.

Sunset goes into the record room as her parents told her they'd met her there. But once she got there she only found the penguins. Confused, they explain how her parents had been helping them organize... when all of a sudden, they got BEYOND furious called her sisters together and they all went charging out of the castle.

Private hands the file they'd been looking at. Sunset looks it over... goes very pale and summons the guards, penguins, robots and the ancient elephant to go after them.

!

The Maw -

Kuroko Smith sighed as she finished the paperwork, things were so much more simple back on her world. But when the UN saw how much more successful her world had been in getting monsters integrated with human society and bringing peaceful co-existence between human and monsters. So where many pre-merge organizations were disbanded. The Cultural Exchange Security Squad by contrast was given global authority over all things concerning human/monster relationships... and sweet mercy was she exhausted.

Her world already had alot of specialized technologies and societal institutions for the different races to come together. And after the merge happen her organization was able to deal with the problems that happen in Japan, on the most part anyways. All the magical girls who were now had no magic wasn't her department problem. She and her team were so busy in the first year of the merge keeping things in order. She didn't really even have time to mess around with Kimihito anymore! That was her favorite past time.

In any case she'd finally gotten the paperwork done to bring in her 'Monster Ops: Neutralization(or M.O.N. for short.) team' to work here at the states. Kimhito had done well adjusting here in this new world... his 'girls' on the other hand... she kept explaining to them how their 'sexy antic's' might have been 'okay' back in their rather hentai world... but here it was just awkward. She and her team needed a break from all the crazy that's happening in Japan, and not just from all the different monsters and non humans that had appeared.

Her team of the Commando, Zombina, (Living Dead or zombie). Sniper, Manako, (Monoeye/cyclopse). Infiltrator, Doppel, (Shapeshifter). Body Guard, Tionishia, (Ogre). Were all getting use to how things are done in the United States. They're mostly here to help with the ponies in integrating themselves in their new world. Not to mention in handing all the different races that have taken up living in the Maw, ruled by the vampire queen.

Marceline is a big headache for the Cultural Exchange Security Squad. She's a half demon whose father is a powerful demon lord, who is nice while sucking out your soul. Who also became the last vampire of her world after she killed off all the other vampires. And once the merge happen she went off for a world tour where she hunted and killed off all the vampires that hunted and killed humans. Defeating and sucking their souls along with many vampire lords and such, making her stronger and more powerful with each defeat. And then there's what happen at Summerween and her gaining the familiar The World with the power to stop time and on live tv where she killed the vampire who had it.

No one knows how to deal with Marceline, is she just another vampire or is she to be treated as royalty seeing how she's the queen of all vampires with none trying to claim otherwise, or as a demon princess seeing how her father is a demon lord. Not to mention how she's the leader of the Maw. No one knows where to put her in how to deal with her.

Speaking of which the Maw is still a maze of hallways and rooms that no one really knows its entire layout. With the only operators, eyebots and Mr. Handies operating in the less populated areas of the Maw. Mainly to repair and maintain the entire structure and all the inner workings to keep the power and water flowing. Even with the Maw being connected to the power grid and water system of the area, Marceline still kept the old engines that are fueled by coal. Saying it's good to have a backup power supply, not to mention it looks wicked as a backdrop in her music videos.

There are also the Nomes that while some have taken in living outside, there are plenty left still living inside the Maw. Which no one really knows what to do with. Simon and Betty have been trying to help them but made no progress in changing them back to normal.

"Hey boss we're back," said Zombina as she lead Manako, Doppel, and Tionishia.

"So how did it go?" Kuroko ask.

"Manako and Tionishia spent more time chasing and hugging the ponies then doing our job," Doppel said.

"Alright you two don't go next time," Kuroko said to the two.

"They were just so cute," Tionishia said.

"And colorful," Manako adds.

"We're suppose to be helping them to get use to this world. Not hug them," Kuroko said.

"Sunset did explain to us about how the ponies are like," Zombina said.

"I just didn't think all of them are such cowards and sissies," Doppel said.

"Sunset did say that the older ponies are a lost cause and to put more effort into the young ones instead," Kuroko said. (4)

"I see what she means," Doppel said.

"The adults just scream and run around. Or just hide in their houses. The kids on the other hand are the only ones making any progress," Zombina said.

"And here I thought coming to the states and handling the pony mess would be easier then what's happening back home," Kuroko said before thinking about it. "No forget I said that. This is easier then trying to explain to those girls that they can't just shout pervert and attack men. That Akane Tendo took going through shock therapy to stop her from just attacking anyone who even looks at her wrong. Then there's those two nutcases from the Hina's Inn case that completely refused to face reality and are now in jail."

"It took me pointing a gun to their faces and firing a bullet pass their ears to finally accept the idea that if they harm the owner in front of us I would shoot them dead," Zombina said.

"Which is why we're here. To get away from dealing with that," Kuroko said. (5)

"Now we deal with the crazy of Gravity Falls and trying to get those ponies to accept that in this world they're no longer in control of their world. And also dealing with their princess who is now a human alicorn with magical powers who looks down on the ponies. Who is very money hungry and very cheap as well. The castle is nice but its mostly was already there in the first place. All the new stuff she brought in is nothing more then stuff you find in a retail store," Doppel said.

"She does have to pay off all the loans she took out to improve Equestia," Tionishia said.

"And its not like she keeps tons of cash around just laying around. It's all tied up in investments and bonds. She's cash poor," Manako said.

"So she can't afford to buy expensive stuff or take a plane to Paris to shop," Kuroko said.

"She did come from a big family where the money was always tight," Zombina adds.

!

In Space -

Titan Station (Colloquially known as The Sprawl) was a civilian space station that was built into the last remaining fragment of Titan which was one of Saturn's moons and the site of the first planet crack. Titan Station itself encircled the Shard of Titan as a large metropolis with inner structures such as schools, malls, skyscrapers and a Unitologist church. The population of the station exceeded one million people. That was before the Necromorphs appeared and killed off all the people on the station. Which only ended after the Marker was destroyed, leaving behind a dead station.

"Come on we need to find all the shards!" XJ-9 said as she and her sisters scan the area where the marker use to be located.

After they found the station they learn all about what happen at the station and the alien marker that while a big power source also brings back dead flesh into nercromorphs and how the Unitologist church was behind the outbreak. So unleashing hundreds of operators and other robots built to work in space, they began gathering all the pieces of the marker and putting them into the recycler that broke down the shards. Even with the maker being dead, they're not taking chances with it not making super zombies or drive people crazy.

They're even searching and destroying all records of the Unitologist church. So that no one would come across like a book and start the church here. Seeing how followers believe that becoming a zombie is the right thing to do, they're not taking any chances in some nut restarting the faith. Which is nothing but the maker brainwashing people to want to do what it wants. Which is just creating a giant moon size nercromorph that will devore all life across the galaxy just like the universe where the station came from.

"XJ-9 how is the clean up going?" Dr. Wakeman ask through the com link.

"In a couple of months there be no traces of the nercromorphs, the shards or anything to do with Unitologist," Jenny said.

"What about the the USG Ishimura?" Wakeman ask.

"The same as there is no way I'm risking a zombie outbreak on Earth. But at least we brought back all the advance technology," Jenny said.

"The technology is very advance I would had like looking over the shard," Wakeman said.

"And you going crazy or someone else goes and builds one and starts a zombie plague?" Jenny ask.

"True," Wakeman said.

"How is Cassie doing?" Jenny ask.

Awhile ago a ship came to Earth with the crew being made up of Cassie Harrison, her father Derick Harrison and Marion the hamster. Cassie had hired Marion to find her father after pirates attack their ship, which after searching half the universe finally found him. But then the merge happen and all the old space ports they knew about were gone.

They ended up on a planet where a large spaceship had already crash landed on. The ship is name Aurora and one of the survivors of the crash had gathered resources and built a spaceship to escape the planet. Which he did only after going on a adventure where he release young Sea Emperor Leviathans to spread an enzyme that cures the kharaa bacterium that had infected much of the planet.

They also found the old seabase he build using the habitat builder which is a hand held fabricator. As well as the vehicles he also built, the Cyclops a large sub, the Seamoth a one man sub and the Prawn a underwater powersuit. Using the technology that's still in working order they used the Naptune Launch Platform to rebuild their ship, integrating all the technology that Marion had had 'picked' up here and there as well as the technology on the planet. Making the ship far more advance then it ever was before. The Ion Cubes that the ancient alien machine kept on creating after the cubes were harvested are what is powering their ship having created big Ion Power Cells that can just be recharged with solar power. They got to Earth and are now living on Talos 2 as they learned about their new home.

"I'm sure that my sister is taking care of her and her father. And those Cuddlefishes they brought with them," Wakeman said.

"You have no idea and just been studying the technology they brought with them," Jenny said.

"Well... come back to Earth and leave the other robots to handle the clean up," Wakeman said quickly as she turns off the com.

"Got it," Jenny said contacting her sisters to return to Earth.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Thing were going normal at the camp as the campers were setting things up for a camp play. That was till several trees came to life thanks to spirits entering the trees, making them anthropomorphic. This scared the kids who all panic as the stage for the play was setup in a grove surrounded by trees. Mesa the tree woman recognized the trees as Cragglewoods. Tree spirits that used a park with the only ride being a carousel that transform any child who gets on it to become like them. Then the merge happen and the park was burn down but the spirits have been wandering around looking for a new place to recreate the park. (6)

"Wait a second," Ronnie said as she realized something. "If they can only takeover trees then how did they get children to go to the park?"

"They used magic to teleport the children there but now they're here they don't have that magic anymore," Mesa said who is standing with the other adults and the Psychonauts forming a barrier between them and the trees.

"And they only took little kids right?" Ronnie ask.

"Yes," Mesa said wondering what she's talking about.

"Well if they don't have magic and can only control the trees they're using for bodies. Then why are we scared of them?" Ronnie ask making everyone look at her. "They're trees and unlike Mesa they can move from where they're rooted." (7)

"It does explain why they go for young children," Mesa said seeing how the Cragglewood trees couldn't move from the spot they're root at.

"I'll handle this," Six said as she steps up and opens her mouth. The spirits of Cragglewood were pulled out from their tree host and were consumed by Six.

"When could you do that?" Ronnie ask Six.

"Learn it from Marceline's dad when he was seeing Stump with her," Six answers.

"Hey where's Lincoln?" Ronnie ask looking around.

"Here," Lincoln said having fallen into the costume trunk and somehow gotten into a dress.

"Nice dress, suits you. After all your husbands are doing all the fighting," Max said, causing his fellow campers from Camp Campbell to laugh at Lincoln.

"At least he has a girlfriend," Dib said causing other kids to laugh at Max.

Ronnie and Six help Lincoln out of the trunk and the dress, with Six reminding them of her going to see Stump. Which Bill the swim teacher of the camp being the one who will be taking her to Scuttlebutt Island. Lincoln and Ronnie would be going with Six as Stump wanted to do a group thing for Six with those who she's close to.

!

Scuttlebutt Island -

Later at the beaver dam Dipper discusses things with Wendy and Twilight. Twilight had expected her roommates to be home but found the dam empty and figured that they must have gone out. Stump wasn't home so they had to wait for him.

"It's crazy, when we were kids Mable's fantasies once filled our lives with whimsy and joy but now...," Dipper sighs, not knowing what to think.

"I don't have anything against people who are fun-loving or have big imaginations... but you can't do that sorta thing ALL the time... trust me I TRIED," Wendy admits with a resigned sigh as she thinks of the carefree life she once had with her FORMER friends.

Twilight nods in agreement. "Yeah, fun is fun. But you gotta think about when it's okay and not okay to do so. It sucks, but You can't live your whole life in a fantasy world..."

Her friends give her a weird look.

Twilight gave out a sigh. "YES, I'm aware of the irony of a UNICORN saying that. But that doesn't make what I say any less valid! My people once lived in a proverbial fantasy land that completely fell apart when it came here and experienced REAL consequences! Equestria had no real socio-eco-political infrastructure. We had no investing, no taxes, no welfare system, no unemployment center, no social protection, no disease control agency, no agricultural regulations, no international commerce, no stock market, no real marketing regulations aside from the rather inadequate 'everyone has to like the deal' rule. And every political decision was made by Celestia! None of the various officials were willing to do anything without her consent! It seemed as if it wasn't acting as a prop for me and my former herd, it just didn't exist! I can only conclude that the only reason Equestria society hadn't fallen apart was either the harmony magic of my world or the 'fantasy world' setting it had been in... or both!"

"Like how in Dib's world people can be that dumb but still somehow maintain the infrastructure they need to keep the world running?" Wendy ask.

"No that's more because the few smart people were keeping things running like Dib's dad was so busy because he was the only one who kept things working," Dipper said.

"Better example is Vicky who is openly a child abuser and the parents of Dimsdale kept on hiring her when she wasn't even trying to hide things. Which is why she's imprison and has aids now because of all the prison rapes. And the parents lost everything and their kids with them living in a Uselessvile as no one wants to hire them," Twilight said.

"Hey... been meaning to ask, why did you look annoyed at hearing your parents would decide her punishment? Is there a problem?" Wendy ask.

"My relationship with my parents is a bit rocky," Dipper said.

"Because you're always takes responsibility for Mable's faults?" Twilight hypothesis out loud.

"My relationship with my parents well... it's not bad, but it's not great either. I'd say 'okay' or 'meh' but only because I can't think of a better word to describe it... really, I think we just don't know what to do with each other...," Dipper said.

"What?" Wendy ask not getting it.

"Mable for all her quirks and silliness, is still a relatively normal kid. Who basically wants what NORMAL kids want, to have fun and be free of responsibility. And as for me... I'm not normal. I WANTED more responsibility, to be more respected, to be taken seriously. Where other kids hung with each other... I was usually busy building something in a make-shift lab, setting up a bigfoot trap or watching the cosmos for aliens. My parents KNEW how to handle Mable (more or less)... but... they didn't know how to handle me... and though they never said it... but I was fairly certain they WISHED he was 'normal'," Dipper explains.

"Your parents don't like that you're not normal?" Twilight ask.

"It use to bother me but thanks to the merge and all we have gone through... well, a NORMAL kid would've been killed a hundred times over this summer... and I very much doubted a NORMAL kid would've been able to make something of himself in this crazy post-Merge world... but that didn't make the distance between me and my parents hurt less...," Dipper explains. "In any case, between them liking to encourage Mable's 'free spirit', tendency to baby her more lest she hurt herself and the fact her relationship with them was better. I have a suspicion that they'd side with her and not make the punishment as hard as it probably should be."

"Wait haven't they been getting news of what she's been doing here? What she did with the mailbox was world wide news," Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah it is strange I haven't heard from them," Dipper said.

!

Back at the Dam -

While the girls comfort Dipper and reassure him that after what Mabel had done it was doubtful his parents wouldn't punish her. That's when Pacifica walks in, she was on her way home but then remembered she'd left her phone at the Beaver dam and quickly headed there. She was in a hurry to get home as her family has a photo-shoot and her dad was already in a bad mood lately for some reason. And she didn't want to handle any of the garbage in Dipper's aunt's home, which is why she left.

While searching the dam, she finds 'a spelldrive'... she finds a hare removal spell with text saying it came from Gladstone's book of magic on the screen. She then sees a hare munching on her phone. She tries to grab it, but the hare just jumps out of her reach. Not having time for this, she was already late! She decides to cast the spell on the spelldrive to be rid of the hare... Twilight, Wendy and Twilight notice this and rush to her to stop what she's doing... and then-

POOF!

they vanish...

The Hare smiles... then fades back into the shadows...

!

In a forest -

Far, far away... deep in the forest... up the highest tree, tied up spread-eagle, the four drowsily become aware of their surroundings... more importantly how they're...

"GAH! WE'RE NAKED!"

Dipper berates Pacifica for casting a spell hastily, Pacifica apologizes, citing how she wasn't thinking straight and was in such a hurry and fearing her dad's anger. Before Dipper can comment on that, Wendy interrupts to ask why Twilight screamed out. A now rather panicky Twilight sobs that all her fur, her beautiful fur was gone, even her mane and tail were gone. Dipper feels bad about that... as Twilight without her fur is like those cats without fur. Which creeps him out looking at them.

"Wait, I could SORTA get how a hair removal spell could also get ride of our clothes... but why did it tie us up on a giant tree a long way from where we were?" Pacifica ask.

"Does that really matter right now? Were naked in the middle of nowhere! Again!" Dipper said.

"My magic doesn't work," Twilight said trying to teleport but couldn't.

"I can't transform either," Wendy said trying to transform into a deer but couldn't.

"I think I can at least get us free," Twilight said using her magic to free them from the ropes holding them.

They then all awkwardly climb down and splash into a puddle at the bottom. Naturally, there is the initial awkwardness of everyone seeing each other nude... it wasn't as strong these days as this had happened a good deal already. Twilight however was a different story.

Twilight sobs, seeing her bare self... she toys with concealing herself... but decides this is karmatic punishment for all the times she helped Dipper be naked.. so she allows herself to be seen by him. Dipper blushed at the sight of a bare Twilight, his eyes raised... and so did something else. The other girls couldn't help but snicker, but Twilight was simply confused... and maybe a little bit... flattered?

"Dipper are you... attracted to me?" asked Twilight in a surprised yet hopeful matter.

Before Dipper could stop himself, the truth came out in a torrent.

"Well for years now, I've always been attracted to the supernatural and then I discovered monster girl anime. The combo of sexy SUPERNATURAL girls gave them a rather 'transcendent' quality. The idea of having sex with a supernatural girl became more and more attractive to me. Then I meet you... although I can't say I'm attracted to you in the TRADITIONAL sense, I am attracted to you as an unknown, a Mt. Everest yet to be conquered, a Voynich manuscript that needs to be deciphered, a new flavor a pie that needs to be EXPERIENCED. Also it doesn't hurt that you get me in a way most others just don't. You've helped me with my control freak/obsessive-control personality and I helped you with yours, how do you not get close with someone who shares your weaknesses and helps you get through it? Also, human or no. Everything about you screams 'I'm a super sexy example of both my species and a girl!' In conclusion: Yes, I want to have sex with you. But only out of scientific curiosity! And to a lesser extent, maybe explore and experiment with my sexuality a bit!" Dipper explained which left him red both in shame and talking for so long without break.

Twilight went very red and giggled at the compliment, she opened her mouth to thank him... but what came out instead: "Why thank you Dipper! And I feel rather the same way regarding you! I too wish to explore sex both as a scientific curiosity and a means to explore myself as a person! I'm also curious about your abnormally small sex organ. I personally don't see how genitals that small can function properly and such a mystery only mystery only makes me more eager to solve it! Also, your the only guy I know who I'd be comfortable experimenting with! Your the best friend I ever had Dipper, I can't think of a better lab partner to experiment on such an important cornerstone of my life!" Twilight found herself just as red as Dipper was... and just as exhausted.

Dipper was torn, on the one hand his shortcoming just got insulted massively... on the other... Twilight wanted to have sex AND science with him!

The two other girls just eyed this strangely... both because of the 'nerd' love being shown... but also...

"Okay, what was all that? Pretty sure neither of you meant to spill out so much 'truth'," Wendy said.

"Yeah... I think I have an idea," Pacifica points to sign next to puddle they landed to that says 'Puddle of Truth').

Dipper goes very pale... covers himself protectively, suddenly the expression 'naked among wolves' took a WHOLE new meaning...

Pacifca frowns as she looks around where they're standing. "Anyone else smell a setup here? This is all too contrived and convenient... and all these plants are very poisonous or toxic to the touch, so we can't use them to cover ourselves!"

!

Earlier -

Slenderman frantically digs out all the plants in the entire forest and painstakingly replaces them with all manner of poisonous plant and fungi by hand. "Yes! Like to see them logic their way out of this!"

A nearby boy asks his mom what the crazy THING is doing but the mother hastens him away...

!

Back in the Forest -

"In any case, this part of the forest isn't familiar to me. Worse, nothing I saw above was familiar to me either... so were in for a LOOONG streak home... wherever home is...," Wendy said.

"Well, let's make the best of this! Dipper, what do you feel about Pacifica and Wendy?!" Twilight said.

Dipper groaned but could do nothing as the TRUTH came pouring out!

"Wendy is the coolest person I've ever meet! she's like a force of nature! Powerful, unstoppable, relentless! I often dream of her as a hurricane or a wolf, destroying my clothes, leaving me helpless and at her mercy as she emasculates and ravishes me. AND I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT FRACKIT!" Dipper shouted out and this exclamation makes the girls jump back in surprise and blush. "Making love to her would be like making love to a goddess! Like loving the stars! You know they can't love you back, but you don't care! If you have to wear a tutu and humiliate yourself to gets it's attention for a second YOU DO IT! As for Pacifica, I feel bad for her. Her breasts are nearly as small as my dick. And if the stigma for small breasts for girls is half as bad as the 'teeny weeny' is for boys then I want to help her feel better about herself! I want to give her a hug, wipe away her tears away and tell her how cute she is and how proud I am of the hard work she put into being a better person! I actually used the time-tape to peek at how you used to be, I won't lie. You were a stone cold bitch before the merge and before I meet you. Which only makes your transformation all the more impressive! Actually, now that I think about it. I'm starting to wonder if my attraction to you is superficial. Like I see you as an excuse to be a noble white knight sweeping you off your feet so I can be a hero... feel better about myself... instead of seeing you as a person... wow, I am very selfish..."

He finished somberly, the puddle no longer forcing him as he was willingly spill out his TRUTH.

Wendy and Pacifica looked stunned... not sure how to respond... but Wendy clenched her hand and prepared to lay down some truth of her own...

"Dipper your being far too hard on yourself, your a good person. If there's any truth to that last bit, it might just because of your co-dependent issues. But even if it is, the fact you admit to the possibility and even worry about how it affects other people shows your a good person at heart. Your heads and shoulders then all the other guys I've meet- which immediately isn't saying much since they all had about as much depth as a cardboard cut-out. I've had more fun with you his summer then I've had probably my whole you stopped being my friend I'd probably throw myself down the bottomless pit. In any case, as flattered as I am by your words... I'm no Goddess. If anything I'm the selfish person. I'm not perfect Dipper, I treated Thompson like crap for years just for my own amusement. I've had dozens of boyfriends who I more or less mooched off of them. Then discarded when I got bored with them some I didn't even bother to tell that we were broken up! That's how little they meant to me! Frack it, if not for that wake-up call I got regarding my life when my 'friends' abandoned me to die. I'd have probably been a huge jerk to Mable while she was boss and taken advantage of her poor managing skills for my own gain. I mean yeah, she would've deserved it, but that's no excuse to be a dick about it! Plus weirdly enough... I have similar dreams as you described. Me overpowering you, shaming you, striping you naked and ravishing you none stop. I like CFNM situations Dipper... and maybe that be great in moderation. But I'm worried that once I get started I'll just flat out keep you helpless and disrespected, and you deserve better then that!" Wendy takes a deep breath.

"Look Dipper, I know you like me and I'd be lying if I said if I weren't tempted to be with you myself. But there's a reason why those kinds of relationships are frowned upon! I... honestly don't trust myself not to take advantage of your love for me! Make you some henpecked love slave, or worse! I'm a deer woman and there is a reason why there are stories of deer women having sex with a man then when he's drain, she tramples him to death. Our sex drives are high and only mellows out after having children. Dipper, you are so awesome and mature for your age. But you REALLY should be with someone your own age! That's why I decided to try to move you and Pacifica together...," Wendy looks sheepish and rubs the back of her head. "Or, at least that was my original plan... kinda got a bit sidetracked while having fun with you though. So, sorry Pacifica. That's my bad."

Pacifica still stunned by all the revelations being thrown about. "...uh...it's cool, it happens..."

Dipper again had mixed feelings about this... how do you react to a confession like that? So much hard truth to swallow...

"Wow... girls... this is a lot to take in... I don't really know how to respond to it all... well... maybe we should all just take a break and figure out what we all want... probably for the best, with this useless thing. Not like I could satisfy a woman anyway," Dipper jokes in a half-hearted matter in an attempt to ease the tension, pointing to his family jewels.

And that's when Pacifica decided it was her turn. Before Dipper knew what was happening he found himself pressed against a tree, Pacifica pressing against him with a great big hug, the contact made Dipper even more flustered, he could feel everything.

"Pa-pacifica, what are you-," Dipper stuttered.

"Shut up, if I'm doing this. It'll be on MY terms," she said in a VERY authoritarian matter.

Dipper gulped but nodded... he was getting a definite fear boner though.

Pacifica smiles at feeling that.

"Okay, first check. Your equipment is working fine. So STOP degrading yourself over that! Not even as a joke!" she grabs him right THERE much to his horror. "Seriously, I hear you be depressed about your willy one more time, I'll rip it out myself! Got it?"

Dipper whimpers and flusters, but nods again.

"Second, in the unlikely event we decide to make love BEFORE were of age, we'll just be as inexperienced as you! Of course our first time is going to be a disaster! Just like most first times are in life! Just promise to do your best, learn from your mistakes and try again better the next time! Got it!?" she snaps and once more Dipper nods terrified.

"Good, third: What are you worried about? Fine, your girth is non-existent. But look at you! Six-pack!" she slaps his chest, Dipper whimpers.

"Taut, round buttock!" she slaps his rear, Dipper let's out an eep.

"Sturdy thighs!" she slaps those as well. "All that exercise, adventuring and excessively cruel chores has made you built like an Olympian in the making. So focus on STAMINA stupid! I can easily see you ridding us ragged for hours!"

Dipper was beyond mortified and shivering in fright from the intensity of Pacifica's sheer authority.

"And okay, so you might have some kinda complex wanting to be the hero, saving the 'princess'- News flash! I'm no princess! I'm damaged goods who sees her meal ticket to get out of her crappy life! You think you have it bad with your needle dick? At least you have a loving family who doesn't judge you for it! My own mother ripped out the ending of the ugly duckling and had it altered so he dies in the end! She constantly mocks and belittles me for my lack of curves and nearly got me killed trying to give me implants! And my father is abusive monster who CONDITIONED me as a toddler to FEAR bells! Like a bitch! I want to love you Dipper, you're an amazing guy! But it's almost impossible for me to be in ANY relationship without being a bossy bitch because that's what I've literally been MOLDED to be! I'm only gotten better because of my interaction with Sunset who took me under her wing. So who's the bigger selfish jerk? The jerk who's trying to the right thing for the wrong reasons? Or the jerk tricking the other jerk to do the right thing for the wrong reasons!" Pacifica ask. Then breaks down sobbing... and the others rush around to hold and comfort her...

!

England -

Things were rapidly going downhill in England. Not only were non-humans are being rounded up, but anything 'abnormal' was being rounded up as well. If a 'animal' showed any signs of human-like intellect, they were put down. If a toy was shown to be remotely alive-like, it was burnt. If any patch of dirt had bugs that showed the least bit of human-capability, the whole block is fumigated, ever plants were dug up or killed, all the dirt taken away and paved over. And anyone who found these 'abnormalities' were richly rewarded by the recently brought to power Norsefire group... who were wasting no time silencing dissent and rewriting laws to their advantage.

But that's elsewhere, for now let's focus on this 'Finger men' waypoint who were currently paying anyone who brought any abnormality forward and shipping them off to the 'conformity and normalization camps'. The waypoint is a warehouse where the abnormality are kept till they're ship out to the camps. One such 'abnormality' was Paddington bear being forcibly lead forward by a crotchety old woman.

"All right. This one's full," one of the Finger men said having loaded up a paddy wagon to the brim.

Inside the wagon are a number of wizards and witches captured by bounty hunters and people looking to make some money. Other wagons are holding magical animals taken from the magic witches and wizards homes. It was easy for people to find the wizards and witches thanks to how isolated they are and have no idea how to interact with other people outside of their once magical world. Seeing how backwards they are it was a simply matter of asking them questions like what a PDA is or showing them a smartphone and asking them what it is to figure out that they're magic users.

They're not the only ones being rounded up, as the magical races of their world were also being caught. A number of the goblins that use to run the magic users banks are in chains with the holdings in the vaults taken. Along with the elves who are now being press into service, after their old masters had been taken care of. The living paintings That somehow survive the merging were thrown into bonfires after paying the people bringing them in. Then there are all the ghosts that are being brought in thanks to people equip with ghost hunting equipment. There are also a large number of gnomes that been caught and killed that had infested many gardens since the merge.

In several cages are the surviving members of Redwall home to talking animals. Who learn that while in their world they could fight a entire army and win because of plot armor protecting them, here the humans quickly slaughtered most of them. In another cage are borrowers, a race of small humans that live within the walls of people's home and are very secretive. Once it was discover that things that go missing are the result of them And how they refuse to explain themselves, cause a panic with most of England's population of borrowers quickly becoming extinct, with only a few hold outs. As people got the idea that the borrowers are nothing but little thieves and break their things.

Their American counterparts The Littles who are small human like race with mouse like features with long furry tail and mouse like ears, who after the merge made themselves known to the humans. Most Littles now help the owners of the homes they live in one way or another like running cable through walls. And now it's wasn't usual to see a Little working along side bigger races. Being able to get into small spaces and repair things that would had needed to be taken apart just to get to the problem. Like the Fixies who hail from Russia who Like the Littles made themselves known so people wouldn't panic finding out little people are living in their walls.

The Fingerman paid the old woman and a pair of guard were shoving Paddington to a wagon, but then suddenly the area is filled with explosions and the Fingermen were attacked by animated suits of armor. Paddington and many others find themselves being saved by Miss Eglantine Price (from the Movie Bedknobs and Broomsticks). She, the kids and Browne were found swept away by the merge. Since her magic is technically borrowed from her assorted magic knick-knacks in her workshop, her magic still works.

Horrified by the current rulers of Britain- seeing them as no different from the Nazi's they're country once proudly fought. They had since joined the ranks of an ever growing resistance force. She was also quick to discover that a sub-dimension of her world; the anthropomorphic island of Naboombu. Also was deposited close to England during the merge... it was mostly conquered and saw most of it's inhabitants killed by Nosefire. Though Eglantine saved what she could.

The K.N.D. section E who unlike the other sections weren't on the Moon base aided in the rescue as well. Numbuh 122 now known as Agent well dress and using a trick out umbrella, Numbuh 437 now Big Guy still now dress in riot gear and uses a electrified riot shield, and Numbuh 513 now known as Scarf Gal still dress in a baggy overcoat and use the two scarfs she has wrap around her neck as long arms and use cricket bats as weapons. All of them were 13 when the merge hit and would had their minds wipe but with them the only K.N.D. not trap on the moon they continue to operate the best as they could. Now being 14 year olds the kids of section E have joined the fight against Nosefire.

They're not alone as they're back up by the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square. Eric the leader who is armed with a blaster, Fanny who still dress like a royal guard and armed with a blaster model to look like that traditional royal guard fire arm, and Todd who is is armed with a Chemical Thrower from Rapture that's firing Liquid Nitrogen firing all the Finger men. Then there are the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain who are a pair of Japanese twins, a boy Tom and a girl Terra, who like the others use to work for Father. Both of them rode on the magical carved lion statues that they found, (The Carved Lions by Mary Louisa Molesworth).

Then there are the former students from Warfield Academy before Nosefire soldiers killed most of the students and teachers. They're lead by James Bond Jr. the nephew of the MI6 agent, along with Horace 'I.Q' Boothroyd 3rd the grandson of Q, Tracy Milbanks who was the daughter of the head master of the academy, Gordon 'Gordo' Leiter the muscle, Phoebe Farragut and Trevor Noseworthy 4th. Once their school was taken down and the students and teachers either were killed or sent away to camps, they join in the fight against Nosefire.

While the suits of armor kept the guards busy, the kids went to work in freeing all the prisoners from the wagons and prison cells. The Twins got the carved lions to knock down some trees to block the roads, and Todd used the chemical thrower to create walls of ices. Up in the air came the flying longboats that the non-humans and other dissidents got onboard that took them up to the Leviathan (from the Leviathan series).

The Leviathan is a British airship, actually a fabricated beast. Though it is equipped with electric "motivator engines". Its main propulsion is actually from its cilia which stir the air. The Leviathan is one of the fastest Darwinist airships, and is able to match speed with any German zeppelin. In addition to the various fabricated creatures it carries, it is armed with guns powered by compressed air and aerial bombs. The Leviathan contains many kinds of fabricated beasts as part of its makeup, including strafing hawks, message lizards, fléchette bats, hydrogen sniffers, Huxleys, and bees (the bees are used both to feed to crew and the ships ecosystem/internal organs with honey.)

The crew were from an alternate WWI era where the world was divided by Clankers (nations or groups that relied on giant steampunk machines) and Darwinists (nations or groups that relied on fabricated, genetically manipulated creatures.) They were in the middle of a weird alternate version of 'the great war'. Before they and many others were sucked in by the merge. At first, many of the stranded British navymen tried to keep serving the British government... but after seeing the atrocities committed by Norsefire, they tried to back out... sadly Norsefire got wind of the defection and managed to kill and arrest many. The Leviathan crew managed to escape but no one else did, sadly. Worse, the BEHEMOTH was captured and was now controlled by Norsefire, as was most of the other fabricated beasts that came with them.

Notable Crewman included:

Deryn (Dylan) Sharp: Lied about her gender to be a navyman like her dad, she's an impressive shipmen of the highest caliber. She recently discarded the secrecy as it no longer mattered in their new world. She's currently in a relationship with Alek.

Prince Aleksandar (Alek): Former Prince of the Austro-Hungarian empire; Alek felt deeply guilty that his Great Uncle conspired with Germany to murder his family and threw the world into a horrific war. Unable to do anything about the world he left behind, he's vowed to do what he could to make THIS world better.

Dr. Nora Darwin Barlow: a brilliant boffin who is also the granddaughter of Charles Darwin (It would seem in their world Charles Darwin not only made discoveries into evolution and biology, but also DNA and genetics and how to manipulate them, which is what allowed the creation of the fabricated creatures used by the Darwinists), she is currently the de-facto leader of the Leviathan.

As the boats flew back and forth, they were protected from ground fire by the rouge navy ship USS Constitution from a far off future. The ship has four rockets attached to it allowing it to fly and crewed by Captain Ironside and his robot crew. After Norsefire took over and how the US couldn't openly help the non humans and others being opress in England. The Constitution crew who up till then were part of the coast guard in protecting the East coast and aiding any ships in need of help, went rouge.

They picked up a boat that was full of refugees fleeing from England. The Royal Navy had damage the boat where it was dead in the water and left the survivors on board to die. The small fishing boat crew survived thanks to the arrival of the Constitution crew and where they first learn about the crisis happening in England.

They began venturing further off the coast on the look out for more ships from England. They rescued many ships that managed to escape while being told that they couldn't take action against the Royal Navy, by the navy higher ups. Till they came across a English ship attacking a fishing boat. They tried to get the ship to back off the captain being a member of Nosefire order the attack to continue where the boat was sunk, even as the Constitution crew was trying to get the people onboard their ship. That's where Captain Ironside fired his missiles from his launcher arm and took out the deck of the warship killing the deck crew and captain. Then he and his crew captured the ship forcing the crew that weren't killed into their lifeboats and take their chances at sea.

They only found a young witch name Mildred Hubble alive in the wreckage of the fishing boat. They couldn't go back to the US after attacking a British ship, so they went rouge and join the fight against Norsefire. Which the president not liking how Nosefire is doing to non-humans and magic users couldn't do much besides making trade bans against them, without going to open war with them. Once she heard what happen with the Constitution crew she just allowed them to do what they wanted as they're doing what she wanted to do. So while the American disavows any involvement with the rouge navy ship the Constitution they didn't go out of their way to stop them either.

The flying ship using energy cannons and other weapons they have taken from the Royal Navy ships they had raided. Destroyed any cars or trucks that came into their firing range. And launching swarms of eyebots that would blow up any incoming missiles with their lasers. And once all the prisoners were freed and onboard the Leviathan. Both ships took off with the Constitution continuing to give covering fire and targeting any Norsefire vehicles they saw along the way to the sea.

!

Off the coast of England in International Waters -

The Leviathan drop off many of the non-combatants onto Patience's floating nation of Maelstrom, but several of the nonhumans and dissidents stayed on the Leviathan to continue the fight against Norsefire. As for the Royal Navy there was little they could do once the Leviathan and the Constitution reach international waters and enter the waters around Maelstrom, seeing it is a independent nation that is recognized by the UN. Not to mention a US navy ship is dock on the Maelstrom to help guard the refugees seeking to escape to America. Leaving the Norsefire to no choice but not to take any action against Maelstrom as the risk of the US navy ship being caught in the crossfire would result in open war with the US. Which they're trying to avoid, along with trying to keep open trade with the countries they need to maintain their standards of life.

Patience makes sure all the new arrivals are being seen to, Getting what they need before they decide where they'll be going from here. The ones heading for America would wait for a American ship to pick them up which many non humans are heading for America for safety. Ships from other countries are also picking up refugees and taking them to their countries. All done with news coverage from several major news networks covering the crisis happening in England and prevented the English navy from taking action. Or be caught attacking another nation on live world wide news, which would also kill the reporters and the crews of the ships that are ferrying the refugees. Which would open England up to other countries to declare open war on them.

Then Prudence goes to check the colossal cruise liner called the 'Helios' (from the 'Close to the Sun' videogame). It was from a world that was locked in a 1890's technocratic/corporatist cold war between two intellectual tycoons: Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison. The Helios was treated as a nation onto itself and had rules and regulations that seemed to mirror Ryan's Rapture to a less Extreme extent. Since coming to this world the people living on the ship integrated their technology with the advance technology of the many future worlds that came with the merge. The ship goes around the world only stopping at ports to make repairs and restock their supplies. Acting as a cruise liner ferrying people around or taking students who want to learn on the ship run college. Right now it's taking refugees onboard.

!

Helois -

The Nikola Tesla of that world was currently being scolded by Clockwork...

"You're lucky the Merge happened when it did! You were this close to causing a time crash that could've destroyed your whole world if not brought in check!" Clockwork said who had a hell of a time fixing the mess that Tesla's invention was causing to time and space.

After being chewed out some more, Clockwork finishes his work and leaves. Nikola Tesla then goes to check on a SECOND Nikola Tesla. He was from the same world as the Leviathan crew. Although not nearly as successful as his counterpart, he'd been on his way to making a name for himself. Desperate to end the war, both Clankers and Darwinists had helped him finance the construction of a giant Tesla Coil named GOLIATH. It had been his hope to use it as a way to FORCE both sides into a Mutually assured Destruction pact and end the war on peaceful terms... but since both he and it had come to this world he'd begun to realize that most of Goliath's capabilities had been the result of his own delusions, happenstance, showmanship, and paranoia-induced, pro-war fearmongering propaganda. This depresses him, but the first Tesla comforts and sympathizes with his 'brother' and promises to help him 'fix' the Goliath so it's every bit as great as he'd dreamed... Just in case the worst happened on the mainland, he made sure to keep a large amount of gold and other valuables on the Helios. Many of the best and brightest of his world that he'd accumulated on the ship were also going to stay to work with him... including a young prodigy named Albert Einstein.

!

Maelstrom -

Patience turns to the several screens showing the live fee from the long range eyebots. She's been using the eyebots to spot and record any refugee ships heading for the Maelstrom. The eyebots only travel up to the edge of the England waters showing the refugees how far they have to go to get to open waters where the England navy couldn't go after them.

"More boats are making a break for us," Patience said to Max the polar bear.

"Lots of non humans are fleeing England," Max said.

"And looks like Norsefire is just letting them go now," Patience said as the navy ships going after the fleeing refugees have halted.

"Well they do want to get rid of them in the first place and we're taking them in," Max said.

"About time," Patience said then she notice a call coming in.

"Is this thing on?" the face of Piero Joplin appeared on the screen.

"Joplin nice to see you," Patience said.

"Pim good it's you," Joplin said.

"What can I do for you?" Patience ask.

Since the merge the empire of the Isles, made up of four main islands, Tyvia, Morley, Gristol and Serkonos. Has been advancing quickly with many changes happening at once to their culture. One of the biggest is replacing whale oil as their main source of fuel, with blaze. Which caused the whaling industry to fall into decline.

There is also the rat plague which resulted in the deaths of the empress and her court, with the plague spreading to England. But thanks to the work of Norsefire a cure was created and now with the Isles under their control there is much rebuilding and modernizing of the isles, like how they still used chamber pots instead of indoor plumbing.

But that's what Norsefire wants the world to believe. Some surviving guards and staff from the royal palace before it was burn down thanks to a out of control fire that destroyed much of Dunwall. Told that Norsefire soldiers had attacked the palace and killed the royal family and the royal court. Then firebombed the palace to covered their tracks. It has cause a number of people to go underground to fight Norsefire like Joplin is doing.

"I was wondering if you have any misplace shipments of any of those House robots or those machine animals," Joplin ask.

"I can arrange a shipment of robots and animals for you. For the same price as last time," Pim said.

"I'll send the payment," Joplin said. "Also any word about the Outsider?"

"All, I know is that every now and then he shows up at one of the game nights at Prismo's Time Room. But lately he hasn't come to any game night from what I heard from Jake," Pim said.

"I would like to meet those immortals," Joplin said.

"When you have the chance, visit the Candy Kingdom and talk to Jake. He's friends with Prismo and if you get in you can also make a wish," Pim said.

"Isn't his wishes have what's called a monkey paw wish, where the wish comes true but there's always a price if it's not done right?" Joplin ask.

"Yes so you should write the wish down for Prismo to read over to tell you if it works or not," Pim said. (8)

"Good idea, goodbye," Joplin said turning off the device.

!

Russia -

Grogar watched yet another report from his agents in Gravity Falls. So far his 'contingency plan seems to still be working on Megan. Among many protections he'd cast on his Bewitching Bell was spell that would cause anyone who stole it to be brainwashed into his servant. Naturally, Meghan's will was too strong. But that was fine, as this activated the second contingency plan. While the first curse was being resisted, a second curse tin the form of a memetic hazard was released into the her mind, one that would eventually make her forget all about the bell. It would seemed she was able to resist this too for awhile... but then when she was committed, her 'doctors' many years of ham-handed attempts to get her to give up her 'delusions' were enough to weaken her mental fortitude enough to get her to forget the bell.

So far it seemed to be holding up, but he'd keep a watch on her just to be sure. He can't have her suddenly remembering and Sunset the new princess of Equestia sends people to get the bell and discover what's happening. He's not foolish enough to think he can take the heroes coming for him. In any case he had other things to attend to...

He'd been busy since regaining his bell and his full powers, not only cementing his control over Murkoff. But also been recruiting. He found the remains of Dr. Zomboss inside his firebombed fort and then resurrected him.

It was quickly learned that a large reason for Zomboss's poor quality troops was because of the sub-standard material he had to work with back on his old world. The people of his world were so stupid and incapable they had to rely on PLANTS to keep them safe... thus dumb people made dumber zombies. (9)

Fortunately Grogar was quick to find a better template. Deep in the middle of nowhere was the remains of a once utopian retro-futuristic 50's style mega-city called Punchbowl. Evidently they'd been in the middle of a zombie-apocalypse when the merge brought them here.

This batch of zombie was one of the most versatile and powerful group that Grogar had ever seen. They could regenerate anything- even headshots! -from eating flesh. They could let loose toxic flatulence's, use severed hands as scouts or posses humans, use their organs as grenades, even ripping off their own heads and uses them as bowling balls/bombs/plague carriers.

Sadly, most of these zombies could not use the majority of theses abilities effectively-if at all. The only exception being an Alpha zombie named Stubbs. But he and his zombie girlfriend had been killed by those robot sisters when they destroyed every last zombie in the city. They reduced ever last zombie to dust and destroyed all the Aggro-Gro fertilizer that started the zombie mess in the first place.

But there were still the mass graves of the dead that the people of Punchbowl made before being overrun, that contain bodies of zombies. Zomboss was confident that with his necro-surgical expertise no longer inhibited by sub-standard materials OR the comical atmosphere of his world that he'd eventually be able to devise a means to upgrade all these zombies with these powers. But it would probably take several months, a year tops if nothing happens that is.

However, they had a bigger problem. Even if they managed to 'max out' their skills... that didn't change the fact that the zombies, although smarter and more capable then what he had back home, were still dumb as dirt. The fact that most of them had their brains chomped out of their skulls, definitely didn't help things.

So Grogar searched the world for an answer to this dilemma. He found many interesting things: like the piles of giant bug corpses. A giant tarantula (Tarantula), the giant spiders from a small desert town (Eight Legged Freaks), a nest of giant ants (Them!), a giant mantis (The Deadly Mantis), giant locusts (Beginning of the End), a giant wasp (The Wasp Woman), and giant scorpions (The Black Scorpion). All of them suffocating when brought to this world as there wasn't enough oxygen for bugs of their size.

This was also the fate of the many Kaiju that were brought here during the Merge: Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Varan, Baragon, Megalon, King Caesar and other giant monsters all died. Even Godzilla the King of monsters died because like a beach whale, he was crush under his own weight. The only ones left were the sea dwelling ones, Manda, Ebirah, Gezora, Kamoebas, Titanosaurus and Ganimes. There was Dagahra but he was thrown into space by the XJ sisters to keep him from spreading the barem in the sea. The sea is also the only place where they could find enough food to keep their giant bodies fed. (10)

Using his bell as a 'bag of holding' and he's been taking bodies where he could that wouldn't be notice. The bodies of the Japanese monsters where already been found long ago and been strip of their flesh leaving nothing but bones behind. As people study their remains and putting the bones on display. There's a entire park in Japan where the remains of those famous monsters are on display. And he couldn't just steal the remains without making himself known.

And then he found it, he'd only been wanting to resurrect the Blisk as he felt their technological prowess and combat capabilities could only be a boon to him. If he could control them that is, and the fact they're aliens could effect them being brought back to life. But then he learned of a hidden treasure they kept secret even AFTER their side in the civil war was wiped out.

Ever since they came to THEIR world's Russia in the Tunguska blast of 1908, they'd been inciting wars and genocides in Russia. This was to not only manipulate events to bring their puppets the Soviets into power, but also so they could their hands on a limitless supply of of human brains and the Furon DNA they held within. Tens of millions or more died throughout the soviets reign, and all their corpses were used for Blisk experimentation.

Their top analysts having predicted how the Furon's cloning obsession and love of nuclear annihilation would inevitably render their hated enemies sterile. And cloning would just result in more and more defected clones as the pure DNA got older and older. Most of their research was spent into negating the pure Furon DNA- leading to the creation of Revelade and the like. However they also sometimes dabbled in enhancing the Furon ability as well as the human brain entwined with it. This 'brain vault' and it's research would provide all Grogar needed to make his army at least passably competent... maybe even have some of them gain some extra psychic abilities if he played his cards right.

This solved things nicely... but Grogar still wasn't satisfied. The heroes of this new world were even less of pushovers then what his old world had produced. Worse, there was MORE of them! No, he needed to go above and beyond if he was going to have any chance of beating them. He had body and mind covered... now he just needed soul. Most of the time, having a minion with a soul could be a double-edged blade. On the one hoof it ranged from difficult to outright impossible for a soulless husk to gain access to most magics. On the other hoof, a minion with a soul was more likely to grow a conscience and side with the heroes.

Unless of course... you picked a soul-like entity with no conscience to begin with instead...

Grogar smirked, once more he was in a part of Russia that had been badly hit by the Merge... if his information was correct...

Grogar levitated a rather large bag as he began to use his magic to scour the area around it. Yes... he could sense it... a great and powerful evil had been slain here.

It took some time... a quick portal open to the right demonic plane. A good deal of bargaining... but soon Grogar was able to buy the infernal contract he needed...

Grogar's eyes began to glow... and he began to chant...

"**Hi Ho, sericum et corium. Congere frusta eius seminate tergum una essentia."**

"**Hi O mucro, et pistol. Carduus vitam restituere hunc miserum."**

Dark, radiant energy infested every cobble of that now cursed place. Bit by bit. green, malevolent fragments realigned and formed a ghostly abomination... bit by bit it was robbed in bone, sinew, blood, and flesh...

"**Homba Omba: loan impius, impius loan."**

"**Homba Omba, et retribuam in sinu eorum caro et os et caro et os."**

Chanted Grogar as the ritual neared completion...

The very darkness shifted it's very being to swarm and clothe the newly resurrected deviant...

Grigor Rasputin took his first REAL breath in centuries... he experimented with his fingers... and smirked as green flame dance between them. No longer did he require a reliquary... his power was his own...

He smirked at his fellow lord of darkness, the one who'd bought both his freedom and his life...

"I know the drill... I don't get something for nothing... what do you want?" Rasputin ask.

Grogar held up the contract that bound Rasputin's life and magic to him... and to the Russian sorcerers shock, the demonic goat ripped it in two.

"From hard experience I've learned the forced servitude makes for a poor business arrangement. I find I'll get better results if I get partners who serve with me of their own free will and see that they'll benefit when I benefit..." explained Grogar.

"And you think I can benefit from working with you? How?" asked Rasputin scathing... yet also curious manner...

"Well...for starters...," Grogar smiled as he open the bag he brought out... a very unconscious, bound and gagged-

"ANASTASIA!?" gasped Rasputin in disbelief. He began to babble. "But-but... HOW!? The last time I saw her was over a century ago! And in another world! Even if she is an Anastasia from one of the worlds merged together. She isn't the ones I'm after."

"Is that an issue?" Grogar ask.

"I know of my counterparts who unlike me were loyal to the Romanovs. And getting revenge on an Anastasia who thinks I'm the loyal subject of her family isn't the same as mine," Rasputin said.

"Let's just say I have friends in... LOW places. And she is the one you're after," Grogar cackled. For a moment he sees a familiar faceless abomination in the shadows before it fades to black once more...

Rasputin cackles... he lifts up the woman with his magic. Anastasia now awake dangles helplessly in mid-air. She tries to struggle, but she's completely powerless.

"Yes... FINALLY, after all these years...the last of the ROMANOVS will DIE!" Screamed the demented false-holy man as the air vibrated with both power and...melodies...

Grogar groaned, a unintended side-effect of his dabbling in the harmonic energies of his former world had caused him to sporadically bring about heartsongs simply by being in the area!

Knowing it was pointless to resist, the wicked goat sat down and watched the spectacle...

**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!**

He had his demonic imp-like minions encircle the poor girl...

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be!**

**It scared me out of my wits!**

He used his demons to posses a storm of corpses to come out of the ground to swallow her!

**A corpse falling to bits!**

He had it spit her out on the ground with a crunch.

**Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!**

He grabbed her up and forced her to watch the reflection of his rise of power, his exile, and death of her family…

**I was once the most mystical man in all Russia**

**When your family betrayed me they made a mistake!**

**My curse made each of you pay**

**But then you had to go and ruin my day!**

**Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake!**

He forcibly takes her arms and begins to dance a jig with her as the creatures of the night gathered around them and began to sing...

**In the dark of the night, evil will find her**

**In the dark of the night, just before dawn**

**Revenge will be sweet**

**When the curse is complete**

**In the dark of the night, she'll be gone!**

Shouts Rasputin as she tosses her into a wall and causes his imps to posses the vines to ensnare her...

**I can feel that my powers are quickly returning!**

His imps start to float around him, making measurements for a celebratory and regal robe and crown...

**Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**

He levitates her into the air once more...

**Now the pieces fall into place-**

He slams her to ground in a groveling position...

**I'll see you crawl into place!**

He then gives her mocking bow...

**Do svidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!**

Once more he forcibly dances the woman around as his horrid creepy crawlies squirm around in song...

**In the dark of the night, terror will find her (terror's the least I can do!)**

**In the dark of the night, evil will brew**

He pinched her cheeks in a painfully precocious manner.

**Soon you will feel**

**That your nightmares are real!**

**In the dark of the night-**

He spins he into yet another wall!

**You'll be through!**

The imps force her up into the twisted mans waiting arms to continue the dance...

**In the dark of the night, evil will bind her (bind her)**

**In the dark of the night, terror comes true (doom her)**

He dips her down with mocking tenderness.

**My dear, here's a sign**

**It's the end of the line!**

He tosses her into a ever-growing mass of darkness

**In the dark of the night**

It seethes to a boil...

**In the dark of the night**

It explodes in a horrific orgy of darkness, agony and blight! With poor Anya bearing the brunt of it!

**Come, my minions**

**Rise for your master**

Many go off to posses Grogars Zombies...

**Let your evil shine**

Empowering them like souls to even greater heights...

**Bind her now, yes**

**Fly ever faster**

And the future of the world became ever bleaker...

**In the dark of the night**

A birth of new axis of evil...

**In the dark of the night**

Birth forth from the blood of the innocent...mind, body, soul...

**In the dark of the night**

Anya's scream of agony ripped through the night...

**She'll be mine!**

Despite himself, Grogar couldn't help but clap enthusiastically, not his usual cup of tea. But still not half-bad!

So busy were these wicked men... they never noticed a certain white bat sneak out of the sack Grogar had brought...

"Oh, boy! Not good! Big trouble! MUST. WARN. SOMEONE." Emphasized poor Bartok as he flew off into the night...

!

The Dam -

Dag and Norb enter the room jut as the flash went off missing it by a few seconds. Dag and Norb gave Gladstone's book of magic to Dib to experiment on taking a spell from former spellbooks and converting them into spelldrives. Dag had found it but can't remember where he got it.

"Well that shows you in using a spell without testing it first," Norb said.

"How was I suppose to know that would happen," Dag said.

Dag briefly reminisce on how that spell had striped them naked of their fur and teleported them many miles away from their home. Briefly believed that no one cared when they accidentally gained acceptance at a nudist open mike night. Then wandered home unashamed... only to be mocked and ridiculed as 'naked weasels' the whole way there...

"This reminds me. Have we done this before? It feels like something that would had happen to us back in our world," Norb said.

"Yeah it does feel in the same old insanity of our old lives," Dag agreed.

"Hey wait a minute the spell counter is lower then what we use," Norb said looking at the spelldrive he had picked up.

"Twilight and her friends were coming over. Oh boy they're naked like we are," Dag said.

Norbert chuckles at the image in his head. "But... seriously though, we should probably tell someone about this so they can go locate them."

They wander out of the room.

ZAP!

They quickly run back in to see a certain yellow raincoat and strange boots fall to the ground, along with other clothes.

"Uh...maybe we should NOT leave the spelldrive that leads to awkward situations lying around where anyone can use it?" asked Dag.

"Yeah, that should have been job one for us...," admitted Norb.

!

Elsewhere -

Far off, Lincoln, Ronnie and Six find themselves in a similar situation. Deep in the middle of nowhere/forest, naked, tied spread-eagle to the top of a tree... and their powers not working. Eventually, the kids managed to work themselves free from the ropes. And they got down and land in their own puddle of Truth.

The girls then learn that Lincoln feels emasculated, not just for his little willy. It's more like he's the wife taking care of the house while his husbands go out to war. He makes it clear he doesn't fault them for this though, they're awesome.

"During Summerween you're the one who kept giving us health potions and other stuff we needed to continue to fight. You're the healer," Ronnie pointed out.

"And you showed me real love that I never knew before," Six said.

"If making sure the people you love are happy and healthy isn't being a 'true man', then I don't know what is!" Ronnie adds.

"What about you two?" Lincoln ask.

"I'm jealous of how big Six's chest is fpr her age, while mine are nonexistent," Ronnie said.

"I'm jealous of Ronnie as she had a normal childhood, with a family," Six said.

"Great... now I feel like an even BIGGER jerk...," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie is that you?" Gwen ask as she walks into view of the kids, who are all naked.

"Hi," Lincoln said as he covers himself.

Gwen just looks at the 3 naked kids and pulls out her phone.

"Violet I need you to grab some cloths for Lincoln, Ronnie and Six. They're naked. Yes again," Gwen said.

"This does seem to happen to us alot," Lincoln said.

"Tell me about it," Gwen said wondering why this keeps on happening and what sick wacko would enjoy having kids lose their clothes all the time.

A thick fog came rolling in that covered the area the 4 were standing. Once the fog lifted Gwen found the kids had disappeared.

!

Elsewhere -

"Yeah, I admit it. I'm a closet nudist. The more I've been embracing my 'deer spirit' side, the more I'm disliking clothes in general. It's getting to the point where I'm basically adopting the- 'only wear clothes for the sake of others comfort and obeying the law in public' -attitude that my mom and aunts have," explains Wendy as they all walk through the forest.

Dipper wisely keeps his feelings about to himself. Which doesn't stop him from being playfully teased by the others about it. Dipper does told them how after the incident with the multiple-layers of flimsy swimtrunks all failed on him. (The girls briefly reminisce how after they lost their swimsuits, Dipper was nice enough to sacrifice the last of his trunks to make make-shift bikinis for them. Revealing he wore a loincloth beneath those... only to immediately lose it to the Rowdy-Ruff brothers.) And how he had an idea to focus on quality over quantity to make sure this doesn't keep happening. He had enough naked pictures of him circulating to cover the next 12 years calendar wise.

Before the girls can ask for more details. They suddenly find themselves in a beautiful garden. And they weren't alone as Lincoln, Ronnie and Six came walking into the garden.

"You too?" Dipper ask.

"Yup," Lincoln said.

There is a naked Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Mari Illustrious Makinami, Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami, etc. All lounging about next to three beautiful apple trees in the middle of the guardian. They're all now adults and are all in the primes of 20 something. But what got the new comers attention was that all blue haired women all mass together, forming a living mass of bodies where the lone man is resting on. The redhead and the brown haired woman are playfully teasing Shinji before giving him a kiss.

"Hey look we got a group this time," Mari said getting everyone's attention.

"Where are we?" Dipper ask.

"Well it's not the garden of Eden for one," Asuka said.

"Yeah seeing how there's more then one Eve," Pacifica said looking at all the women with only one man. And how most of them but two all look the same. It's like being in a room with Sunset's sisters, not to mention how all of them are just as well built.

"Sit down and we'll tell you a tale," Shinji said.

Shinji first told the kids his name and all the women who are his wives. Which the Rei's are all clones who all view each other as sisters. He told them about the world they came from where kids are force to control living robots which for Shinji and Asuka their mother's souls were inside of that powers the robots. Which Dipper remembers that he seen the anime base on their lives. Which Shinji told him that they already know that in some worlds they're fiction, and he would know how bad it is for them already. Then Slenderman came to their world and offered them a deal. He would give all the jerks who made their lives a living hell their just deserts, let the stupid world burn for putting the INSANE responsibility of saving the world on CHILDREN and resurrect Shinji's and Asuka's moms. And let them live in this beautiful garden forever. In exchange for them all allowing them to be cursed with perma-nudity, never being allowed to leave the garden save for once a year, and they had to guard these three magic apple trees.

"Real subtle...," Dipper mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"But what's with the Rei's all massing together?" Twilight ask.

"We're a blob," the Rei's all said.

"A blob?" Ronnie ask.

"Just not a slime but as many bodies all coming together. I wanted to bring all my sisters to life with me. And Slenderman granted my wish but made us into this," Rei said.

"Can't you all separate?" Six ask.

"Yes we can but we're just like being together like this. We don't need to eat, drink or breath when together like this. Just one of us can do that and once she rejoins with us, we all feel full and full of energy," Rei said.

"Which is a good thing as there are hundreds of her and it would really be hard to feed all of them," Asuka said.

"Not to mention that only one of them needs to use the toilet, instead of all of them waiting in line," Mari adds.

It's then that an equally naked Yui Ikari and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu walks in. Coming out of a vault like door built on a hill. Which is their home with all the basic needs covered. And where they have entertainment from having a vast collection of tv shows and movies, games and internet connection. Not to mention being able to view other worlds when they wanted to.

"Seeing how you kids came here then it means all of you can have an apple," Yui said.

"What's the catch?" Wendy ask.

"You all can only have one apple each and then you'll be able to leave the garden. As only people who are allow to pick a apple can come here," Kyoko said. Then she explains what each tree's apples did.

Tree of knowledge: eating a fruit will give you one bit of knowledge that you will need in the future. Whether you can actually USE that knowledge effectively or not, is your problem.

Tree of life: gives you one magical gift, which is completely random. All base around a word. The power you gain is base on how well you can use the gift you been given. In other words how high your creativity with your power is how powerful it is.

Tree of death: gives you a curse... but in exchange you get something later to help you. If you're smart enough to figure it out. 1. you smell like a rotting corpse; but later it turns out undead monsters completely ignore you no matter how much their master tries to force them to kill you. 2. Lose the ability to swim; but you'll never be thirsty again. 3. Be fatally allergic to a loved one; but become immune to all other diseases. 4. can speak only in rhyming riddles; can solve any riddle, code, cipher, translation or clue.

"This doesn't take a genius to figure out," Wendy said as she walks to the tree of life. She takes an apple and bites it.

"Well?" Pacifica ask.

"Don't feel different...," Wendy said before she starts hearing a word. "Ram?"

"You gain the power of ramming?" Ronnie asks.

"My turn," Dipper said walking up to the tree of knowledge. He takes the apple and bits it. "Well I know how to fix machines now."

"Oh good knowledge," Wendy said.

Lincoln steps up to the life tree and takes a apple. "Dumb?"

Six joins him taking one herself. "Cling?"

Ronnie joins them as well. "Soup?"

Pacifica takes a apple as well. "Cloud?"

"So none of you wanted to try the Death Tree?" Twilight ask.

"And get a curse? Who would want that?" Ronnie ask trying to figure out what soup powers are. (11)

"Good point," Twilight said taking the knowledge apple. "I know a code?"

"What kind of code? A game one?" Wendy ask.

"No I don't think so," Twilight said then notice that her fur grew back. "My fur is back."

"The apples also restores you to full health," Kyoko said.

Dipper stealthily takes a apple core from the tree of life with him. He plans to plant the seeds later.

"Wait... going by the theme... shouldn't there be a serpent?" Pacifica ask.

Yui Ikari smiles. "Yes, he's our security system. He chases out trespassers who are either uninvited or have stayed in the Garden too long... you should be running now..."

Sure enough, a giant snake shows up and they all run out as fast as possible.

!

Later -

After wandering around randomly and doing some minor experimentation with their new powers. Lincoln found that he can dumb down things as when he used his power on Twilight making her dumb till it wore off. Ronnie found she can make soup appear, Six found she can cling to things allowing her to climb things easily, Pacifica could make a cloud appear, and Wendy learn she can ram into things and not be hurt while her power is activated.

They also notice that the trees are different from what they're use to. Being more tropical in nature then the trees around Gravity Falls. They run into Sir Lionel Frost, Adelina Fortnight and Susan (Missing Link). The two adults are both startled and uncomfortable to see the sight of so many naked children, Susan is just oblivious to this and is just happy to meet new people.

"Wait how are yetis are here when it's clear this place is a tropical forest?" Dipper ask.

"I have no idea all I know is that we we're in the mountains being chase by the yetis then a fog covered all of us and now we're here," Frost said.

"And it seems that all the yetis are here as well," Fortnight said.

"We better go they're coming," Susan said hearing the yetis coming.

"We should run," Wendy said knowing that yetis are very strong and a whole tribe of them would easily beat them. They took off having to follow a trail that has toxic plants on all sides of it.

!

Meanwhile -

Lila and Armand both Sasquatchs are acting as diplomats with a newly discovered tribe of Bigfoots (Scp-1000). They're talking with the leader of the Bigfoots telling them about their past. Their once glorious civilization and how a mysterious trickster god helped humanity destroy it and turn the survivors into savage beasts...they only recently began to regain their intelligence and genetic memory.

!

Nightmare Realm -

Bill Cipher is watching all this and talking to his cohorts, and he revealed that he was the 'trickster god' who helped humanity destroy them. Apparently, at their peak they had the power to threaten even him. Fortunately, they were so focused on threats OUTSIDE earth, they hadn't many any defenses to protect threats FROM earth.

"Looks like the merge undid what you did to them," Him said.

"So it did. But it's not going to help. They're nowhere close to at their peak where their technology would had been able to beat me," Bill said.

!

Back on Earth -

Dib is talking through a hover-screen to talk to the Bigfoots. They're telling him about one of their few remaining creations- Scp-3140 which are living with them. And how several had recently been traumatized and had weird things grafted to their bodies. They had conflicting memories about this. They both remember them being like that for centuries and having it just happen recently. They don't know what to make of it. Dib wrights all this down intrigued with all the new information he's learning.

Suddenly the Dipper and his group runs into the clearing.

Dib rolls his eyes at their nudity. "Seriously? Again?"

Suddenly, the angry Yetis appear, but they take one look at the Bigfoot chief...

The Yeti chieftain gasps in disbelief. "The... first TRIBE!"

She and all the other Yeti bow in reverence.

Lord Piggot-Dunceby suddenly burst from the bushes, half-mad and brandishing a shot gun. Screaming how he'll kill Frost and Susan to preserve the 'Society of Great Men's' pro-imperialist conservative views. And how HIS world would go back to normal.

Dib using a quick web search finds out about the group the man is apart of.

"Says here that the society was one of the many pre-merge institutions that got shut down when all the members found their money, titles and estates completely worthless. Their attempts to prove it's importance only proved what a bunch of useless, old, aristocratic, snobs they were," Dib said wondering how long the man was cut off from the world.

Adelina laughs, Frost just shakes his head sadly while mentally realizing he'd clearly dodged a bullet, Susan just wonders out loud what 'aristocrat' means.

Piggot loses all semblance of sanity and just starts screaming bloody murder, he's about to shoot the place up. When Dib uses a taser in the hover-computer to zap him down.

After he's detained, Bigfoot chieftain scolds the Yeti's. Pointing out how isolating themselves was one thing. But holding people against there wills was another. He especially scolds them for being mean to Susan. Pointing out how he suffered more then them. At the end of the day, as horrible as the ancient humans were to them at least they had each other for support. Susan had no one, he looks over to Susan laughing with Frost and Adelina and smiles.

"Or at least... he didn't have anyone BEFORE...," he notes happily.

"Yes just because humans in the past were bad doesn't mean that nothing can ever change," Armand said.

"These yetis remind me of the magical world in believing that no matter what nothing will ever change," Lila said.

"Hey," Dipper said to the two. He and the others are now dress in whatever could cover themselves. "Where are we?"

"We're on the island of Albonquentine," Lila said.

"Wait, that can't be right! This is landmass is way to big to be that tiny island!" Pacifica said remembering the trip she went to with her parents.

"Well, you'd have been right this morning," Lila said.

!

Earlier -

Slenderman angrily adds large amount of land to the once small island. Grumbling, 'Can't have an adventure that big on such a small island... I'll show them!'

Bill and Him look on disturbed.

"From now on, no telling him he can't do something...," Bill said.

"Agreed!" Him agrees.

!

Now -

The island was now ten times bigger then it was before. By the looks of things all the toxic plants were slowly dying off, in a couple weeks it be ready for redevelopment and Sunset had already invested in buying out the new real estate. Which is why she sent both Lila and Armand to talk to the Bigfoots that appeared with the new land and sent a pony name Inkwell to talk with the governor of the island in buying the new land.

"Wait if you all just got here today? How did you all get here?" Lincoln ask.

"Portal," Dib answers from the screen.

"What?" Dipper ask.

"Me," Kronika said coming out from a portal she created.

"You work for Sunset?" Dipper ask surprise.

"No but I'm not passing easy money," Kronika said.

"Wait aren't you working for Clockwork?" Twilight ask.

"Yes but I need money when I'm on Earth," Kronika said.

"Good point," Wendy said.

"Come I'll take you all home," Kronika said waving to the still open portal.

"Good I can make it to the photo shoot," Pacifica said entering the portal and followed by the others.

!

Gravity Falls -

Dipper sighed, somehow their adventure had been recorded and seen by the whole world. A virus infected all the televisions in the world, so they had no choice but to show it. The FCC had been frozen- in every sense of the word. Their assets were frozen, their people were frozen solid, their building was even frozen in time!

Slenderman had been seen nearby loudly shouting, "HA! I'd like to see how they logic this away!"

Thankfully, their very personal conversations were muted... also he got an even bigger check in the mail... as did everyone else involved.

Susan and his friends are staying on the island, along with the yetis and the Bigfoot tribe. Who have move to the cooler mountain region of the island that are snow capped. The natives of the island didn't mind having other members of the great ape family living on the island with them.

For the life of them, no one could figure out Slandermans game. It was all so random, so insane.

Asking Marceline wasn't much help. Acording to her dad; Apparently slenderman sometimes had no plan and just did random frak for the sake of being random. Other times he had plan, then got bored half-way through and did something else. Other times the random things were just red heerings to throw people off... there was no real way to tell... until it was too late...

Dipper was currently sitting in the waiting room in the Beaver dam. Finn and Raz are there too, bonding over their shared aquaphobia. Many people have been coming to see Stump for their issues and dealing with their own inner demons.

Suddenly a Vortignaut leaves the main room and thanks Stump. This Vortiganut crashed in Gravity falls a while ago During the first year of the merge and suffered brain damage and memory loss. Stump was helping him sort through it.

Dipper is saddened Mable didn't show up.

Pacifica wasn't with him as she went home for the photo shoot. Learning about how Pacifica's father is abusive of her. Dipper using the time tape went to the past and took photos of Pacifica's father abusing her. And sent Mr. Northwest a letter with cut out letters and pictures showing him abusing Pacifica. Telling him to stop or the photos will be release online and the news papers. Dipper called Pacifica who didn't know what he did, told him that her dad canceled the photo shoot dealing with something. Which was clear the Mr. Northwest got the letter and is in a panic wondering who is blackmailing him.

But he still had the support of Wendy and Twilight. He goes in alone.

"So... why you had Stump setup this appointment at this time?" Wendy ask Twilight.

"Hey, Dipper tested her... why not me too?" Twilight said.

!

The Shack -

Meanwhile, Mable is watching the new episode of Ducktective. Stan had told her, her parents had said she needed to go see Stump with Dipper. But there was no way she was giving up watching new episodes of her new favorite show! So she lied about going and Stan didn't question it. He was going on a date with Eda to get to know each other again.

Dipper was being Cray-Cray anyway... he'd come back to her eventually... he always did... And mom and dad would forgive her as they always did...

!

The Dam -

Wendy shakes her head. "Twilight..."

"Hey! If she's willing to choose a tv show over Dipper then she doesn't deserve his love!" Twilight said,

Wendy unable to refute that logic. The girls just shrug and sit down to wait for Dipper... then go to see Stump themselves. It was a busy day for him.

!

In the Desert -

A naked Spongebob is crying himself to sleep in his cell, thinking how Squidward ripped off his pants as he was being arrested and was forced to walk naked throughout town, having food pelted at him and his tiny genitals laughed at. The only good thing that came out of this is that he made friends with the imaginary friend across the cell from his. A yellow monster name Bendy.

Then a plane crashes into the prison, freeing him as well as other prisoners. Spongebob And Bendy found themselves free from their cell, well Bendy anyways as he could move around while Spongebob was still trap in his fish tank but the bars off his cell were now broken. Which allowed Bendy to enter and take him out of the tank, putting him into a glass jar full of water.

Both of them are stunned to find the semi-burning corpse of a man who was in the plane. Come walking towards them, that is clutching a book. A book unaffected by the fire and undamaged, curious... Bendy grabs it as he runs.

Meanwhile, in a Mesopotamian ruins. A archeologist is stunned to find a giant, ancient mechanical colossus, covered in ancient writing of a far older civilization. One who apparently was granted divine favor from a scarlet demon covered in eyes.

!

Equestia -

Sunset looks over the place that would had been her home if her birth parents hadn't given her up. She stands with her guards and robots to put a stop to her moms rampage. Which is why she brought so many guards and robots. But that wasn't what they found. They found the ponies of the town gathered around her human family with them talking with her pony birth family.

The place they're at is a cold god forsaken place called Nibblet, a small village that was setup by Earth Ponies who wanted nothing to do with magic. The town if you could call the shacks that made up the town a town was a sad sight to see. All poorly built and hardly kept the elements out. Thanks to how hard it was for them to get supplies and goods from the outside world. With their only contact being a trader now and then.

The farmland that surrounded the town was overworked and barren. When the rains came, they soaked in and stayed. Even when the surface was dry and cracked, just beneath was sodden. They never went thirsty, but they couldn't grow any crops that wouldn't rot before they reached maturity. And that was before they lost their plant growing magic. And the deaths rate of the village skyrocket to the point where there is only around a hundred or so left.

"So this is where I was born," Sunset said turning her gaze to her pony birth parents.

Her mother and father are much skinnier and smaller than their human counterparts. As for her pony sisters, they're all stunted and skinny compared to their counterparts. Not to mention that more than half of them are missing. The missing ones are buried in the family graveyard behind their shack, which has been expanded over the years as more and more children are born. The sight of their pony counterparts and how they live took the bloodlust from her human family.

"We gave you up so you have a better life," her birth father said.

"Our community wouldn't accept you and it was for the best that you grew up elsewhere," her birth mother said.

"This is a toxic community. And not because this is a natural bog. The only reason why you all managed to survive this long in this fetid and lamented bog, was because of earth magic. Now with no magic the land has become a toxic quagmire thanks to the run off from the chicken, pig and cow farms near here. It's that the ponies refuse to change their ways to make their standard of life to be better. Refusing the supplies that I been sending to help improve things," Sunset said.

"This is our town and we don't need your help," an elder said.

"And none of your business," the mayor of the town said.

"Actually, seeing how the land you're all living on is owned by the crown which is me. And seeing how this town isn't producing anything this place is a uselessvile. So I'm just having you all evicted from my land," Sunset said.

"You're going to force us out of our homes?" an elder ask.

"Of course not. I'm leaving that to the police force to do it. And you all have no choice as I see that you have no supplies coming in and only been eating wild plants to survive this long. And from the number of buildings abandon ponies either left or died. You all won't survive another winter and I refuse to give you ponies food and get nothing in return. So I'm giving you all no choice but to leave by force and all of these buildings be torn down," Sunset said and turns to her party. "Come we"re heading back."

"Sunset wait," her pony birth mother said.

"There is nothing to say. I am grateful for you and father for giving me a better life then you could give me. What I can't forgive now knowing why you gave me up. Is that if this village hates magic so much that already cost you many of my sisters because of one thing or another that magic could had done something to help. Why didn't you just move?" Sunset ask.

"This is our home," her pony father said.

"And that matters... why? You don't have enough food to keep my sisters all alive. And seeing how I ended up in Canterlot where Celestia made me her daughter, shows that you two could had travel to another village and made that place your home. So why didn't you do it? Stay here where most of my sisters died because there wasn't enough food? Is this place really worth your children lives?" Sunset ask causing both her birth parents to shut their mouths.

"That's what I thought," Sunset said before walking away from her birth parents who couldn't do what was best for all of their children.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The dumb one in tv shows who really don't do anything useful and cause more trouble for everyone then helping. The only good use would be using them to test something. Like testing the portal that could just kill the first person who step into it.

2 - Probably one of the most hated characters in a movie or series fandom, The Load is a liability to the heroes. They are not always the proximate cause of the heroes' failures, but they're weak, they're often Too Dumb to Live, and for some reason they've just got to hang around with the cool heroes and be a part of the action all the time. It doesn't occur to The Load that, being an unathletic Muggle, it really might not be such a good idea for them to Leeroy Jenkins rush headlong onto the battlefield along with the heavily armored and super-powered heroes. Said heroes will usually have to spend at least half the battle keeping The Load alive. It's not hard to see why the fans hate them so much.

3 - You'll be surprise how much money you can make recycling. I actually paid my way through college that way in making around 50 bucks a week.

4 - Seeing how adults are usually set in their ways, the best thing to do to get change to happen is by putting the energy into the children who will be the ones who will take over.

5 - Seeing how crazy most of all the mangas and animes are completely crazy and most of the cast live in their own worlds. Japan would be completely crazy with all of them brought together.

6 - SCP-2571

7- A plant monster like a living tree is something to worry about. But if the plant is rooted to the ground and can't move from that spot. Then all you need to do is keep out of range of any long range attacks or the reach of the limbs and vines.

8 - One good way to avoid a bad wish is to write it down so you can look it over before having it granted.

9 - Yes there are the comics showing that people aren't that dumb. But seeing how people in Plants Vs Zombies can't fight against a horde of slow moving and dumb zombies. They're pretty dumb if they need plants to fight for them and not picking up guns to fight with.

10 - I'm using the monster cast from the 60's Godzilla films. Seeing how I just find it silly how the giant monsters all just appear with only one member of their race appearing. And how they all can live forever and survive by not eating or drinking anything. The new American ones at least have a better lore in how the giant monsters feed off of rads and have more then one of them running around in the ancient past.

11 - Would you really pick something that will give you a curse in exchange for one thing that could help you in the future. When you have other choices?

!


	22. Wendy Crazy

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Wendy Crazy -

"Okay! Okay! I'll fix it!" Slenderman shouts over the phone.

With a snap of his fingers, he shut down the parts of all the sites that sold naked pictures of Dipper and the did little as more shouting over the phone took place.

Slenderman sighed. "Fine! I'll fix that too!"

He snaps his fingers, all across the world, all the way back tot he day of the broadcast. All the recordings of Dipper's groups 'streak' retroactively gained censor bars plastered over their 'bits'...

Slenderman glares at phone as best as he could do without eyes. "Happy?

"More words are discussed over the phone.

"Good." Slenderman hangs up with a sigh. "The things I gotta do to make a masterpiece..."

Turns to reader, "Sorry for that. And now for our feature presentation, already in progress!"

!

Wendy groggily starts to wake up... her body aches and her head felt like it had been stepped on by an elephant...

She desperately tries to remember what happened. Okay... she was at the Shack... Mable was squealing over some dumb boy band. Robbie came in to make another lame attempt to 'Woo' her... he played some music... and then... what happened next? It was all a blank! And why did she have the urge to bleach her mouth out?

Actually... her mouth... was it... gagged?! Actually... her whole body was tied up!?

Panicked, Wendy quickly remembered her mom's training. This wasn't the first time a deer woman had been captured by deviants sadly (among other things her aunts had deliberately helped her build up a resistance to roofies). She plays possum while cautiously looking about.

It was a who's who of infamous bounty hunters. All gathered in a clearing in the woods. There are several lights setup, with a portable generator being fueled by blaze, along with a campfire. There is also another prisoner tied up as well, a local pony guide. Who had been hired by Cad Bane to show him around the forest when he first came, to show him a good camping site. Who came across the camp of bounty hunters after they gotten Wendy.

Cad Bane who seems to be the leader and the one who had gathered so many bounty hunters together.

Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne (star vs the forces of evil)

Dennis (spongebob)

Armagon (teenage mutant ninja turtles)

The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10)

Rongruffle (wander)

Killbot 86 (wander)

Ezekiel and Josephine Clench (samurai Jack)

Jujunga (samurai jack)

I and Am (samurai jack)

The Gentleman (samurai jack)

Boris (samurai jack)

Durge (star wars)

IG-88 (star wars)

The Ninth Assassin (star wars)

The Horse With No Name (Bounty Hamster)

Cad Bane used the size stone he'd used on Dennis to grow Rattlesnake Jack, Bad Bill and his gang. (Rango)

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, get ready! Young Corduroys boy-toy will be here to 'rescue' her shortly..." Bane said to the group he has gathered.

Wendy could only think of one word seeing what Dipper's in for. "Crud..."

!

Mystery Shack -

Dipper was frantic, he'd been delayed with meeting up with Wendy due to dealing with the aftermath of the video of him and the others being shown naked on tv. The only thing that help was there were censor bars covering them while on tv. Six was now back at the store with the ghost couple as she's wanted to hide herself after learning that she was shown naked on tv even if there were blockers covering her. So right now Six wouldn't be going to Camp Lakebottom or be hanging out with Ronnie and Lincoln.

By the time he got there Wendy was gone. Mabel was still dancing to her song and explained how Robbie tried to ask her Wendy out. Wendy was about to punch his lights out when Robbie serenades her with music from a CD. Wendy KISSES him and eagerly leaves with him to make-out point.

"You mean you found nothing wrong with how Robbie played a song and Wendy just suddenly acted like she was in loved with him? And you weren't thinking of anything wrong with that at all? That he could be using mind control on her?" Dipper ask.

"That's just silly!" Mabel said laughing it off.

Before she can accuse Dipper of also being jealous, Dipper punches her right in the face. It wouldn't be until later that Dipper would realize that unlike last time he hit her, he felt no guilt. Just righteous fury that his best friend might be in danger because his 'so called sister' couldn't take anything serious!. Seems like Stumps sessions were coming along nicely.

Not even bothering to give Mabel a second glance, as she lay on the ground holding her nose. Dipper furiously storms out and using his phone, called his other friends as he did so.

A terrified and hurt Mabel. Decides to find Luz and go to the concert early. Not that she felt Dipper would come back to hurt her again... but... why take chances?

!

Outside the Shack -

"Check out this Eda," Stan said as he reveals his new display for the shack. Which are all in the back of a small moving van he had rented.

"You have small statues?" Eda ask looking at the stuff in the back.

"Statues nothing. This is stuff from the Isles," Stan said.

"What?" Eda ask.

"A island nation that appeared during the merge. Soaked in magic and old time stuff. I managed to get these from a trader looking to raise money for something. These statues are made from umberwood, and blood amber," Stan said showing Eda a statue of a bloodfly made of wood and another of blood amber.

"What kind of bug is that?" Eda ask looking at the statues of bugs.

"This kind, Stan said showing Eda a display case of dried bloodfly husks. "These are flying parasitic insects found in Karnaca. Native to Serkonos, they build fleshy nests with many holes within the bodies of the dead and in abandoned houses. They also are capable of spreading Bloodyfly Fever."

"You're reading the card aren't you," Eda said seeing him looking at something on the back.

"Yeah," Stan said putting it down and showing her other stuff he gotten. "Here's some raw amber, lucky spharelite, curved tooth from a whale, a bottle of processed whale oil, a audiograph player."

"Stuff animals," Eda said seeing some stuff animals as well. Like the stuff head of something called a blood ox, a caiman and a strange looking rabbit.

"Yeah, I brought some of those as well. Here's a clam called a River Krust with the pearl it had inside," Stan said showing her the big clam and pearl. Then he showed Eda some paintings. "I even got these to hang up for the displays."

"Serkonan Legends, The Lost Ship Returns, a picture of ghosts returning to a dock. The Moth King a naked man with moth wings, Old Sea Beast a giant sea monster, Knocker at the Window a flying woman next to a window, The Lepidopterist a man next to a dead tree with butterflies, Haunted Cliffs of Cullero two ghosts haunting a cliff, Great Tree People two men staring at 3 giant people all on trees, and Serkonan Night Birds, With Owl, just as the title said it is," Eda said reading all the titles on the paintings.

"These will bring some class to the shack," Stan said.

"Hey some magical charms," Eda said spotting some things made from whale bone.

"Yup these things are said to be used to acquire and improve supernatural abilities. But turns out they don't work for any magic but the one from the Isles. And believe me there were plenty of magic users paying just about anything for these to get their magic back. Which ended up with magic users with nothing but whale bones with things curved on them. Also got these charms which still work seeing how they're passive magic," Stan said showing Eda a charm.

"What does that do?" Eda ask

"Throwing Hand, thrown objects travel slightly farther," Stan said reading the note attached to the charm.

"That's it?" Eda ask.

"Well what you expect all the good ones are being kept and the useless ones are being sold," Stan said as he pulls up another charm and reading it's note. "Spiritual Sacrifice, killing bloodflies or rats restores mana."

"Really?" Eda ask.

"Whirlwind, sword attack speed is slightly faster," Stan said reading another note. "Well its no wonder the guy who sold me this stuff sold them. From what I heard the Isles were still using swords mostly while guns using whale oil instead of gunpowder for the bullets were harder to get ahold of."

"What is that?" Eda ask looking at a big device of somekind.

"That's a Overseer Music Box. It said to depower magic users," Stan said.

"Really?" Eda ask.

"Well only one way to find out," Stan said as he puts the music box on and aims it at Eda.

"Alright lets see if it works," Eda said making a light spell appear in front of her.

Stan plays the music box and Eda grabs her ears, falling to her knees and her spell disappeared the instant the music began playing. Seeing Eda in pain Stan quickly stop playing and put the music box down. He then helps Eda up to her feet.

"Eda you're ok?" Stan ask helping her up.

"Well it works and it hurts," Eda said shaking it off.

"Ok I'll put it in a display so no one touches it," Stan said.

"Stan, Eda!" Dipper shouted running out of the shack.

"What is it Dipper?" Stan ask.

"Wendy is under mind control by Robbie who used music to put her under his control!" Dipper explains.

"Not this again. Using music to put girls under control of the guy that just shows up," Stan said in a huff.

"It happen to you?" Dipper ask.

"Yup, with a gal who left me for a hippie," Stan said.

"And how long was this?" Eda ask eyeing Stan.

"Before I met you and you did leave me right after we got married," Stan reminded her.

"I need you're help to stop Robbie," Dipper said.

"I'll handle this," Eda said summoning her staff and hops on it. "Hop on Dipper."

"I tell you where to go," Dipper said as Eda took off.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" Stan ask seeing he's alone.

!

Makeout Point -

Robbie is at make-out point, annoyed and half-drunk. He talks to an equally soused Lee and Nate how a bunch of weirdos gave him that CD. It was guaranteed to make Wendy HIS, but he'd barely brought her here and made out with her. Before the same nuts showed up to take her away.

Dipper suddenly shows up on Eda's broom. "Where is she?"

"Where's who? Your Mom? Sorry, she had a waiting list!" Taunted Robbie while the others laugh.

Dipper responds using his height to his advantage and punching Robbie in the groin. While he's on the ground in pain... Dipper grabs him by the jaw, forcibly drags him to a nearby cliff then dangles him from it.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dipper growls as Eda, Lee and Nate watch in surprise at Dipper's actions.

Robbie wets himself, cries and confesses the weirdos told him where they were taking her. Dipper gave him a wedgie, and Eda cast a spell on to leave Robbie dangling over the cliff. Where the cops would be picking him up later. Seeing how he used mind control on Wendy which is now against the law.

Dipper quickly calls and updates his friends about what's happening and everyone told him they were on the way. Lee also showed that he took a picture of the guy who grabbed Wendy, which Jenny recognized as a space bounty hunter who is wanted in many systems. He works for anyone who pays him and is good at what he does.

Eda told Dipper to wait but Dipper was worried in who knows what was happening to Wendy!? He'd looked up things about deer women online. There was all sorts of Horror stories about sex trafficking thanks to them being sex demons.

"I'll do some aerial reconnaissance while you look from the ground. The kooky magic of the forest makes makes it hard to spot things from the air," Eda said.

Dipper nodded, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to go now. He attaches and activates both his pip boys which he's been wearing on his arms, since they were delivered to him. Something he had special ordered from Dib's dad for something like this. And he paid for with the money he had gotten from the checks sent to him and from the looting in the other world. Both are equipped with blaster bolts, smoke bombs, glass shard/chilli pepper mist, flash bomb, temporal slow shots, shrink/growth bombs, and twin blades.

Dipper touches some buttons on the pip boy which switched his clothes for new ones. His normal clothes were transferred into the pip boy storage pocket and he was equipped with new clothes. Dipper now wore a power suit along with a high tech helmet. The suit is base on the zero suit that Samus wears. Which gives the wearer super strength and movement, thanks to the servos built in the suit. It's also protected by a force field base on the shield weaver armor that Alloy found. Mr. Membrane combine the two suits together along with other armors and suits, making it all work together. Which he gave Dipper one at the request of his son Dib so that Dipper would be able to fight the things he faces at least once a week. Not to mention something that he'll be able to just put on so he won't be naked. There are also mystic runes on the suit that protects it from magic. Added by Mr. Membrane who learn to use passive magic like runes, which he quickly mastered. The force field already protects from magic but he couldn't help himself but add more. He also wore a blue loincloth which has a inbuilt taser in it when someone ties to rip it off.

He activates the stealth mode on his armor which using holograms made it look like he's only wearing the loincloth. That way people would think he's half naked and isn't wearing a power suit. Giving him a big advantage in a fight. (1)

Edda gave out a wolf-whistle at the sight of her nephew, "Dang, Wendy is a lucky girl!"

And she meant that in more ways than one. Dipper had the same look on his face Stan did before he absolutely mangled a dozen thugs who'd been harassing her. True, they'd only been harassing her because she stole from their boss, but that didn't make him any less badass.

"I'm coming Wendy!" Dipper shouts as he has Edda cast spells on him that will not only allow her to track him but also let her teleport others to his location and then charges into the woods.

Little did he know he was being watched...

"The hunt begins," said the Chief Imakandi as his shaman cast a spell to not only render Edda's spells useless. But also make sure that no one else would be finding Dipper or Wendy today.

!

Back at Gravity Falls -

Mabel and Luz were in line for the Several Timez. Mabel was annoyed, she had to disguise herself... but the last few times she went out, she'd been almost mobbed. She asked Luz how she got the tickets, Luz told her how right after it said it was sold out online, another site popped up to show it had more and sold them to her.

Luz is the only one who is willing to go with her to anything anymore, or do anything with her. It's like no one wants to do anything with her or even talk to her. Everyone only talks to her only when they need to, with Dipper saying that since she doesn't listen to anyone why should they bother talking to her. Now the only one she has is Luz who enjoys her being around as she's just like her.

They give it to the guy, he looks at the tickets confused for a moment before his eyes glaze over, and he tells them they have to go through the back entrance. Although confused, they obliged, Luz and Mabel walk through the back door. Which Mabel falls through a trap door, much to the confusion of Luz.

Mabel finds herself in a strange room, a light appears and Slenderman is on the mic!?

"Wha?" Asks Mabel baffled as the music starts.

**"Ha-ha-ha, this is about you."**

He mockingly points to her.

**"Beware, beware, be skeptical."**

**"Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold."**

He saunters over to her until she's pressed into the wall...

**"Deceit so natural."**

**"But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!"**

**"Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?"**

He sings as he forcibly opens her mouth to look inside, as if 'looking'.

**"No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?"**

He forces her to sing with psychic ventriloquism.

**"Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick."**

**"She's a little whore."**

Whacks her in the backside with his cane-

**"And her alibis are turning tricks."**

**"Hey!" **

Shouts Mable hurt, before she's thrown to the ground.

**"So could you."**

**"Tell me how you're sleeping easy."**

**"How you're only thinking of yourself?"**

Mable nearly gags as Slenderman sings right into her face, pressing into her...

**"Show me how you justify."**

**"Telling all your lies like second nature."**

**"Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)."**

Grabs her up and forcibly dances her about...

**"You will pay, you will pay."**

Throws her to the ground…

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"**

Mabel panics and looks around... sees Dipper.

**"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey."**

She runs to him...

**"With criminal mentality."**

She grabs him causing 'Dipper' to pop!

**"You sink your teeth into the people you depend on."**

**"Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem!"**

Mabel screams and runs as he pounces near her...

**"Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide."**

**"I smell the blood of a petty little coward."**

He pulls out a more 'radical' version of Dipper in puppet form to sing...

**"Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick."**

**"She will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch."**

He snaps the puppets neck...

**"So could you."**

He throws her to the ground again and presses his corpse-like face close to her...

**"Tell me how you're sleeping easy?"**

**"How you're only thinking of yourself?"**

**"Show me how you justify?"**

**"Telling all your lies like second nature."**

**"Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)."**

Forcibly pulls her up again...

**"You will pay, you will pay."**

Makes like he's about to throw her...

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt."**

But then seems to change his mind and look at her thoughtfully…

"**But Maybe you'll change?"**

The darkness becomes light...

**"Abandon all your wicked ways."**

Rainbows appear!

**"Make amends and start anew again."**

Mable giggles as butterflies tickle her cheeks...

**"Maybe you'll see."**

**"All the wrongs you did to him."**

They're now in a beautiful meadow as he hands her chocolate...

**"And start all over, start all over again!"**

Which explodes in her face!

**"Who am I kidding?"**

Everything crumbles around them...

**"Now, let's not get overzealous here."**

They are now hanging over a raging inferno!

**"You've always been a huge piece of shit!"**

Mable hastily crawls from the psycho...

**"If I could kill you I would!"**

Mabel reaches the edge…

**"But it's frowned upon in all fifty states."**

He telepathically lifts her up and dangles her...

**"Having said that."**

He kicks her in the stomach and lets her fall!

**"BURN IN HELL!"**

Mabel screams as she falls seemingly forever.

**"(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)"**

She continues to scream as his song rings in her ear.

**"So tell me how you're sleeping easy?"**

**"How you're only thinking of yourself?"**

**"Show me how you justify?"**

**"Telling all your lies like second nature?"**

**"Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)."**

**"You will pay, you will pay."**

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt."**

Mabel can feel the flames licking her!

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt."**

**"She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar."**

**"Karma's gonna come collect your debt."**

Mabel abruptly finds herself screaming in a concert chair, Luz quickly clams her down before she draws attention from anyone. Mabel frantically asks where they are. Luz explains when they came in, Mabel got dizzy and fell asleep and she helped her to her seat...

"It... it was just a dream?" Mabel asked.

Still freaked out... Mable tries to rationalize the whole thing as her having yet another sugar crash. And tries to put it out of her mind... and enjoy the show.

No one sees the stage hand with no face, cackling wickedly as he heads tot he stage to give the 'new script' to the band.

!

In the woods -

Cad Bane sees to the last of the arriving Bounty Hunters.

Treblor. (men in black)

The Collector. (Tangled)

Pig sheriff, Hillbilly bounty hunter and a large gang of croc bounty hunters. (Samurai Jack).

Shenhua (Black Lagoon)

'Groovy' Guy Russell (Black Lagoon)

Claude 'Torch' Weaver (Black Lagoon)

Frederica Sawyer 'The Cleaner' (Black Lagoon)

Lotton The Wizard (Black Lagoon)

After arming them and giving them their patrol duties he goes back in front of Wendy's cage to talk to his droid Todo 360. In truth he wouldn't be on this backwater planet if it wasn't for that call he gotten from the client. He was on the planet of Foodcourtia, having finished a job that took him to this section of the universe. The Irken intergalactic food court was a nice place to make connections and make a name for himself. Not to mention the food there is pretty good.

Since the merge as people been calling it, all the old rules had changed. His home system has been thrown into chaos with the merge happening and bringing in different section of the system in different points of time. It seems that there are many different ways that things could had turned out after the fall of the Empire. It was just too crazy too keep things straight, not to mention how many different bounty hunters were popping up. To the point where most of his targets are bail jumpers and petty crooks, where he had to take on several bounties at once to make ends meet.

So he decided to take his business elsewhere thanks to the new gateway that was built. It allows faster than light travel between galaxies. Of course traveling to other galaxies had it's own problems in what kind of currency are used in what galaxy. Also the fact the value the local race puts on something. Like how one race he ran into values gold, the next race just saw it as just a yellow rock. So when he left a galaxy, he would use all the local currency on things that he could use to sell in the next galaxy. He also return to his galaxy to keep up to date with what's going on and of course to sell and trade for the supplies he had picked up here and there. Mostly to get better weapons and technology. Even with how crazy had gotten in his galaxy, doesn't take away that many of the cultures are thousands of years old. Making their technology more advance then many other cultures, thanks to all the refining on their technology they have done. (3)

Bane also made some connections to the many different warlords in the different sectors of the galaxy. Which is why he was at Foodcourtia. There was already plenty of bounty hunters bars and guilds setup across the planet, mostly in dealing in catching people who tried to leave the planet without paying for their meals. He heard of the planet after one of his old Hutt clients told the Hutt council all about the food planet. Which is why Foodcourtia had so many people from his galaxy can be found in this galaxy. Some of the younger Hutts have set their sights in staking their claims to new planets and races, with Foodcourtia being neutral ground for the Hutts as well as everyone else. Causing trouble at the Hutts favorite place to eat, seeing how much food is important to them where the kitchen is the most important room in any home and anyone causing damage to the kitchen of any Hutt's home is a sure fire way of getting all the Hutts angry at the one who did it.

It was then that he got a job offer from a middleman for a new player in the black market, Marshall, Carter and Dark. He looked over the offer not really in the mood to travel to a backwater planet for a job. Even if according to rumors the center of the merge happen because of something happening on that planet. Something he wasn't that interested in as while the new universe he found himself in was different from what he's use to, it offered new things as well. Which is why he's here.

"What could the client have possibly offered you to come to this backwater dump and hire so many bounty hunters?" Todo 360 asked.

Bane smirks and shows off a part of his 'down-payment'. A mechanical claw arm that can be fitted over the user's arm. (SCP-2501).

"This bad boy is able to exert an extreme amount of pressure on an object within the perspective of the user in relation to it's claw-like mechanism," Bane said as he demonstrates on a large tree on a far-off hill, reducing it to splinters in seconds. Then place it back into the special locker that would only open for him thanks to a DNA scanner.

"Wait, I thought most magical items lose their magic after leaving here?" Todo 360 said.

"MOST, yes. But this is clearly advanced magi-tech. An items like that doesn't count. I've already tested it outside the city limits, it worked just fine. The client clearly didn't realize what he gave away. No doubt he made the same assumption you did and thought he was screwing me over with a mostly useless trinket... a assumption I have no intention on disabusing him of. But I will throw his trickery in his face to raise my pay next time I meet him... while also keeping the 'useless trinket'," he says that last part mockingly as he once more hefts up the container of the giant mech-claw for emphasis.

"Oh... so you'll use it on your bounties?" Todo 360 ask.

"You're thinking too small... in the right 'hands' a person could potentially reverse-engineer an army of robots that could crush an entire nation without even going anywhere near them! I already have a six way bidding war on the galactic black market. The price is already in the 12 digit zone and shows no sign of stopping! I could ditch him, run off now and retire on just that!" Bane explains.

"But... your not?" Todo 360 ask.

Bane actually looks offended at the insinuation. "Of course not! Think of me what you will but when I make a contract, I see it through to the end! Besides, I want to see how much more credits I can squeeze from this idiot. With the down-payment he already gave me, has allowed me to get other bounty hunters from not only this world but from the ones I have already met."

Bane waved to the pile of loot that allowed him to gather so many different bounty hunters together.

Adam which sold very well on both this world's and the intergalactic black market.

Spelldrives, a device that allows the user to use spells.

Raw Energon the fuel that keeps those cybertron robots alive and is value for being powerful source of fuel in this part of the universe. But last he heard the Krang somehow gotten in touch with the robots where the energon came from. And gotten their hands on energon making machines that they're using to mass produce energon for their allies.

Vizorium used in one galaxy for their warp-drives.

Dragonite used for faster then light travel.

Unobtainium value as a room temperature superconductor. (2)

Kerium, a rare crystal that can power a ship like his for months. Just from a small piece would last for months, which is why it's highly valued.

And bars of silver and gold which has some value because of being used in computers in his sector of space. But allowed him to recruit plenty of bounty hunters of this planet.

"My word, you went for overkill here. Didn't you? I doubt our client will be happy with the expenses are mounting," Todo 360 said.

Wendy, still pretending to be unconscious, strains her ears to listen in.

Cad Bane gave out a snort. "Our client has more money then sense! He can easily afford it. I looked up this 'Dipper' and he's quite the little 'hero'. The amount of things he's survived AND beaten for his age are staggering. We'd be fools to underestimate him. Sadly, I feel like most of those here won't heed that advice."

"Well... then what do we do?" Todo 360 ask.

"We give ourselves an 'insurance policy'," Bane said. Wendy hears the sound of a gun being pulled from a holster.

Wendy cries out as she feels a sharp pain in her back. She glance to see a dart in her back! Followed by another dart that starts to make her feel woozy.

Bane snarls after shooting a tranquilizer dart seeing Wendy awake. "Remind me to dock the pay of the moron who was supposed to make sure the tranquilizer dosage kept her out all night!"

"What was the first dart you shot him with?" Todo 360 ask.

Bane pauses to shoot Wendy with a second dart to be sure she's REALLY out this time. "It was filled with Lycan venom. I've done my research on Deer women, the contradicting nature of predator/prey spirit magics have very explosive results. Many times a werewolf bit a deer woman and the moon not only turned them into a rabid beast, but permanently destroyed their mind and turned the love they felt to HATE! Inciting them to murder their loved ones. Yes, even if we fail here. Wendy will Kill Dipper for us by the next moon. Now we..."

The kidnapped pony guide's presence is causing a heart song to happen...

**The secret side of me I never let you see.**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly.**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.**

**It comes awake and I can't control it.**

**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end.**

They hear a loud snarls, they turn around to see Wendy CHANGE! Her muscles triple in size, her clothes fall to pieces, her skin covered in red fur. Leaving a monstrous werewolf in rags of what was her clothes.

Bane pales at the sight.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

"No! The next full moon isn't for another week! I looked into it personally!" he looks up to see only a partially full moon. "What the frack is thi-"

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key.**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

**'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!**

Before he can contemplate this mystery further, Wendy shatters her bindings and the cage! Her human side may have been sleepy, but her animal side was in full force! Her ram power in full effect!

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

Hearing the noise the other bounty hunters came to see a large werewolf attacking the camp. They open fire on the werewolf, but the bullets and energy blasts just bounce off of her. Unknown to the bounty hunters it was thanks to her ramming power. When using it she is completely invincible while ramming, only when she stops moving is when she can be hurt.

**It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp.**

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart.**

**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream.**

**Or maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster.**

Wendy rammed into the bounty hunters from Roanapur, sending them all flying with broken bones and claw marks. Torch with his flamethrower sprayed fire on the werewolf, knowing from first hand experience that using silver on a werewolf is only the quickies way of killing one. Burning a werewolf to death works just as well. (4)

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical.**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

Wendy just ram into the flames and headbutted Torch sending him flying and landing in the campfire. His fuel tank exploded sending flaming gel spraying around the campsite. Dennis and Durge are covered in the flaming gel, killing Dennis outright and Durge to run into the barrels of blaze causing them to blow up, adding to the chaos.

**I, I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

**I, I feel like a monster.**

!

Elsewhere -

Dipper jumps through the trees, searching for the location he got from Robbie. He pauses briefly to get a report from Eda or anyone else. But the radio is nothing but static. The bad feeling Dipper was getting was vindicated when he was suddenly hit by an Imakandi mosquito dart and he promptly fell over.

The Imakandi hunters of 4 showed up annoyed. The tracker/blow gunner, the spear thrower, the archer, and the rope master.

"This was a waste of time! Let's just give him to the faceless one and be done with it!" the leader of the group said.

Dipper thanks to his armor wasn't knock out, leap into the firing his blasters at the hunters. Who to his surprise all dodged the blaster shots and quickly jump into the trees for cover. The archer fired an arrow at Dipper which he blasted out of the air, surprising the hunter. The hunters all felt the thrill of this hunt as their prey is going to make them work for it.

!

Gravity Falls -

The crowd worked itself in a frenzy as the lead singer stepped up to the mic. "Okay, quick shout out to the fimfiction crowd, to hear the original version of the following song by the 'Something rotten' troupe. Go to this link!"

Holds up hand and a hologram of a kooky animatic appears in it -or go to the frankly even BETTER parody version made by Lord Bung himself-

He holds up another hand and another hologram of a cartoonish Horus appears.

Confused mumbles stir across the audience, the guy shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't get it either... without further ado... our next greatest hit... DAMMIT WE HATE MABLE!" the lead singer shouted out.

"Yeah - Wait, what?" asked Mabel suddenly.

(music starts)

**"Oh, dammit, WE hate Mabel!"**

Mabel gasps.

**"That's right, I said it."**

(No!)

Shouts Mabel while everyone else cheers.

"**We do, We hate Mabel."**

(Why?)

Whimpers a shocked Mable.

"**Because I just don't get it."**

"How a spoiled little brat who thinks Parama is a llama."

"Is constantly escaping some much needed karma."

"**Oh, dammit, I hate Mabel!"**

"**She's suffocating to the absurd."**

"**But Oh, no, the 'great' Mabel."**

"**That little turd."**

"**She has no Sense about when her loved one's are in danger."**

"**They would do best to exchange her for a thumb."**

"**The bitch doesn't care that her poor friend's black eye is now numb!"**

He sings while a film of Wendy getting hit in the eye while Mabel celebrated with a pig.

Mabel jumps on stage and begins to sing in her defense.

**"How can you say that? How can you say that?"**

**(It's easy, you're all thinking it. She's a hypocritical, little prick.)**

**"Don't be a penis, her comedy is a genius."**

**(Oh, come on, you only like her when Dipper sucks her dick!)**

Mabel vomits while people throw tomato's at the 'actor' for defending Mabel.

Luz tries to sing and defend her in a very bishonen way.

**"But the love they have for each other is brilliant, I know it."**

**"Such platonic love is worthy of great poets."**

The audience rolls their eyes.

**"A labler wouldn't be able to do them justice as they bring joy to our lives."**

**(Uh, huh. And what will happen when they're forty and enabler/co-dependent 'love' is STILL preventing them from living their own lives?)**

Luz was taken aback by that.

**"Uh... let me think about that..."**

Admitted Luz awkwardly.

The audience just shakes their heads.

**"You should hate Mabel."**

Mabel gasps.

**(Well, I don't, I try to congratulate Mabel.)**

Said Luz stubbornly.

**"With a person who'd throw you under the bus for a pig could you truly call her a friend?"**

Mocks the audience as they pelt the 'actor' with rotten fruit.

**"Is it any wonder were not fans?"**

Asks Pacifica astounded who is with Candy and Grenda.

**"She's a hack with a knack with getting everything that she can!"**

Exclaims the band.

Mable tries to defend herself yet again.

**"How can you say that? How can you say that?"**

**"She's loyal, courageous and cares about us all!"**

**"You wish she would praise you, we know she'd daze you."**

**(I just want to punch her in the BAAAALLLLLSSSS!)**

Mabel whimpers as she covers her groin, just as another bunch of rotten fruit pelt her.

**"And that's another thing we hate about Mabel!"**

Shouts the band once more as everyone cheers.

**"Is all that twits who gush about Mabel."**

**"And how they prattle on even when she's had NO accomplishments without Dipper's help."**

**"Well la-di-da-di-da."**

**"And once they start the gushing."**

**"There's no stopping them and then it's."**

**"Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah Mabel."**

**"And she walks in it's."**

**"Dum-de-dum-ta-da Mabel!"**

**"She's holding court and she say's:"**

He begins in a mocking/baby-voice.

**"I'm such a great matchmaker even though my dating record is a joke!"**

**"And forget about me helping my brother Dipper find love because even though he saves my life I think he's such a joke!"**

**"And they're all "ooh" and she's all 'stop'."**

**"And they're all "cute" and I'm all "*retch*!"**

**"And you know that Dipper will still be babysitting her when she's EIGHTY!"**

He suddenly flings his podium to the ground.

**"And oh, oh, oh!"**

He smashes his podium enraged and stomps it to bit's.

**"Oh, we hate MABEL!"**

The badly trampled girls sigh.

**(I think by now, we sort of Know you hate Mabel.)**

**"YOUR DAME RIGHT!"**

**"The way she's skeptical of all things supernatural even after two seasons."**

**"The way she refuses to learn any lessons no matter the reasons."**

**"The way everything HAS to revolve around her even though she doesn't do shit."**

**"An ungrateful little bitch who I just can't tolerate."**

**"The poster child for why No one should ever procreate."**

**"Let me make a shorter list."**

"**And I will give it to you straight."**

**"Every little thing about Mable."**

**"Is what I hate!"**

The audience happily sings along-

**(Hates, he hates.)**

**(We clearly surely, really, truly.)**

**(Hates Mabel!)**

**"Don't hate!"**

Shouts Mabel desperately.

**CRACK!**

And gets a chair to her face for her troubles.

The band bows as the audience applauds, fortunately for the two girls. Everyone seemed to just assume they were actors taking part in the song. So no angry mob ripping Mabel.. limb from limb.

Mabel sniffs. "...I want to go home..."

"Sorry Mable... but the doors were all locked when we came in, besides if we leave right now. People might get suspicious," Luz sighs.

Mabel groans but nods. "Okay... well, at least the worst is over, right?"

"Now our next big song... MABEL STINKS!" Shouts Several Timez to thunderous applause...

Luz winched hearing the title of the next song. "Yeah... Mabel, you REALLY need to not say stuff like that."

Mabel is to busy pounding her head against the wall to respond.

!

In the woods -

Dipper been on a running fight for some time as the Imakandi hunters attacking him using hit and run tactics. The hunters learned that Dipper's not nearly naked thanks to the hunter with the spear which act as Tesla Coils zap him causing his suit to short out revealing his suit to the hunters. Now they know that he's really wearing a suit they're not taking him lightly anymore. He's not the first prey that they have hunted that used a power suit to enhance their abilities.

Dipper blasted the arrows fired at him by the archer hunter who was firing from the tree tops. Dipper fired at the archer sending the hunter running for cover and activated his jet boots sending him flying into the air. Taking the archer hunter by surprise and blasted him with the electric setting of his blasters. Sending the hunter falling from the tree tops, and not letting the momentum he has built up go to waste. Dipper used the archer's body as cover as he flew down with it.

The spear hunter was running to catch his fellow hunter when Dipper fired up his jet boots to fly the archer's body into the spear hunter. Followed by Dipper blasting both of them with the freeze ray setting encasing them in ice. Dipper then fires at the two remaining hunters going on the offense.

The tracker and the rope master ran as they chase by their prey. Something that does happen time to time once their prey no longer feels like running and wants to fight back. Dipper fired tear gas ahead of the two running hunters, blinding them with the thick gas. Dipper ice the rope hunter and fired another ice blast at the tracker's feet sending him falling on the slippery ice. The tracker looks up to see Dipper flying above him with his blasters aimed at him.

"Tell me where Wendy is and I'll spare you," Dipper said.

"Wendy?" the tracker ask.

"The girl you kidnap to lure me here," Dipper said.

"We Imakandi do not kidnap to lure our prey to a location," the tracker said.

"Then why are you guys attacking me?" Dipper ask.

"We we're told about you being a young but worthy prey from a demon without a face," the tracker said.

"Slenderman up to his old tricks again," Dipper said figuring out that he's messing up things for something again.

"Head north there's a large number of people there," the tracker said.

"Go and take your brothers with you and don't fall for Slenderman's tricks again," Dipper said.

"We will not hunt you no more it's Imukandi way, you more then earned your freedom," the tracker said as blue flames engulf him and his brothers and they disappeared.

!

Bounty Hunters Camp -

The good news was that Dipper found the camp. The bad news is that the bounty hunters were now all armed and are blasting away at Wendy who has transformed into a werewolf. Dipper managed to freeze the giant snake with the minigun attached to his tail, the other bounty hunters quickly fired their weapons at him.

Causing Dipper to hide behind a tree as the energy and bullets flew at him. He tried to take some pot shots at the bounty hunters behind cover, but the moment he did he was struck with many shots fired at him. That knock him backwards from the hits, which destroyed his pip boy on his right arm. The only reason why he didn't lose his arm is because of his shield and armor. Making him realized how over his head he is. (5)

Thanks to the big explosion when the stockpile of blaze blew up, Eda was able to locate the bounty hunters and their campsite. Which she teleported Danny and Dani who were called in to help look for Wendy, along with the XJ sisters once they knew that it was Cad Bane who they knew from the different law enforcement groups in space that they have contact with. Who usually works for crimes groups and such has become wanted for many crimes he had committed.

The Phantoms and the XJ sisters quickly disable all the bounty hunters who were still on their feet, covered by Dipper who fired behind cover. Cad Bane managed to escape thanks to the Vreedle Brothers doing what they do the best. Killing themselves with the bombs they tried using to kill the XJ sisters. Which was them strapping grenades to a barrel of blaze, with rockets and missiles also strap to the makeshift bomb. Resulting in killing themselves in the blast. And the heroes losing sight of Cad Bane and his robot companion.

Once the dust settle, the heroes began tying up the bounty hunters and covering up the dead ones. So far the only dead are a fishman, the Vreedle Brothers and a what's left of a human man. Then there is the burnt remains of Durge is being collected, seeing he could still regenerate. As for the robot bounty hunters as long as their memory cores are intact they could always be rebuilt. (6)

The problem now is Wendy who is still a werewolf. The XJ-7 managed to contain her in a gravity beam making her weightless and unable to use her ram power to escape. Eda was trying several different spells to change Wendy back, when her parents came along with her aunts.

"What happen?" Velma ask staring at her werewolf daughter.

"Don't know what happen but I'm trying to turn her back," Eda said.

"From what I can gather these bounty hunters injected her with something," Danny said.

"It's lycan venom that Rasticore got hold of," XJ-5 said having used a truth ray on said bounty hunter to spill the beans.

"Oh then this should work," Eda said casting another spell on Wendy and this time it turn her back into a more human like form, but she's still has red fur and wolf ears and tail. "Well we're getting there."

"Is she ok?" Dan ask as he has little idea of what deer women go through. As he and Velma agreed that he'll handle the boys and she'll handle the girls when they got married.

"I'll handle this," Velma said walking up to her still struggling daughter who is flailing about in the air thanks to the gravity beam being used on her.

Wendy seeing her mother growls at her. Which Velma responses with a pointing her finger at Wendy's face making the younger woman to lean her head back.

"Stop that now," Velma said in her mom commanding voice causing Wendy to stop moving.

"That works?" XJ-2 ask.

"We Deer women naturally submit to the older female," a deer woman said.

"And this reminds me of Velma with her mom," another deer woman adds.

"Don't remind me," Velma said who has Wendy under her control and freed from the gravity beam. And dresses Wendy in a large dress to cover her nearly naked body, if what's left of her clothes could be called covering that is.

"So what now?" Dan ask walking up to Wendy and pats her on her head.

"First transformations like this cause the animal side to take control. She'll come out of it on her own like we all did," Velma said.

"Wendy!" Dipper shouted out as he walks up to her.

Before Dipper can ask if she's okay, she pounces on him and starts to make out with him, she tries to rip off his loincloth...

ZAP!

The loincloths protection shock, knocks her away, causing her to reverts fully back

"That should do it," one of deer women said.

"What happen?" Wendy ask as her parents help her up. And looks down to see that she's wearing a dress. "And why am I wearing this?"

"Seeing how you burst out of your old clothes you needed something to wear," Velma said.

"What's with the taser loincloth?" one of the deer women ask.

"So people will stop tearing it off," Dipper said sick and tried of being naked and wonders what kind of sick freak would find enjoyment in seeing a naked kid.

"Yeah you have been strip naked alot," Wendy said.

"Only since coming here," Dipper said.

"Thanks for the help," Wendy said.

"Actually if I was way over my head," Dipper said.

"You were," XJ-8 said.

"You were lucky that I teleported everyone over to here. Dipper if you're going to play hero you really should get some training," Eda said.

"If this keeps happening I should," Dipper admitted.

"This isn't like those kid hero shows. They only get away with beating adults only because it's their show," Velma pointed out.

The Gravity police finally came in with their cars and a police van to load the prisoners in. They would hand off the alien ones to SCP to take care of while they wait for transport for planets that wanted imprison them. The Earth bound ones would be sent to places that have claim on them.

Rasticore still confused from the truth beam and talking out loud and dazed. "I just don't understand it. The lycan venom was personally tested by me to be a good batch, the moon was nowhere near full tonight... my research on deer demons was extensive... what went wrong?"

Nearby, Velma, Dan and several of Wendy's aunts overheard this and also wonder.

"He's right... for all intents and purposes his plan should have worked..." Velma said.

"Are you actually complaining that a mercenaries scheme to drive our daughter insane and murder her loved one's flopped?" Dan ask.

"No, of course I'm happy it flopped... but... look, every time one of us was infected by a predator species that involves shape-shifting, it always ended badly for them! Without fail!" Velma explains.

"So... what? What dose it mean?" Dan ask.

"That's just it, I don't know! This is unprecedented! I... I'm going to have to talk to the tribe elders... maybe they know something," Velma said.

"Well don't look at me. I really don't know much about deer women. I was lucky that my spell even worked to tone Wendy down from that monster form to one of those cute monstergirl forms," Eda said.

"You know... if you want wise counsel involving all things 'weird and unorthodox'," one of Velma's friends suggested.

Dan quickly interrupts. "No! Forget it! Last time I took her advice; I ended up naked and no body hair in the middle of the dimension of ChamPAIN!"

"But you did save Velma, because of that. Isn't that the important bit?" one of Velma's friends pointed out.

Dan grumbles a 'yes' reluctantly.

"It's a moot point anyway. She's in Reno for the 'spin the moltov cocktail death match' and won't be back for at least a month. In any case, we might not need here. The elders will probably have an answer," Velma said.

"Or we can just send Wendy to Dib's dad to see what he can find out," Dipper pointed out.

Meanwhile Jenny was looking through the belongings of the bounty hunters and the loot they were being paid with. Her scanners beeped as she looks over the robotic claw. She quickly puts it into a container and flys off to lock it away. Sunset was observing the investigation by an eyebot. She didn't like how so many bounty hunters with some being from space all came here. With the kind of loot being offered to them she wonders who could be behind it all.

!

Elsewhere -

Killbane had just finish angrily yelling at 'Dark' over the phone, demanding to know what he was thinking. Reminding him that the matter had been considers closed And that Grindelwald himself told him to 'let it go'. And it was only thanks to his quick actions that he made sure that last night's 'escapade' didn't lead the hero's to their doorstep!

Killbane listens to Dark with a smears.

"We have indulged you long enough and if you didn't toe the line, we would had made arrangements for more then enough evidence be brought to the police," Killbane angrily retorts.

Killban smugly listens to the phone and laughs.

"We'd go down too? Hardly, you forget. Me and Grindewalds operations are criminal and constantly either hidden or on the run. You have no such protection. Will it hurt us? Sure. But it'll hurt you more pretty boy and you know it! Now either stop being a moron and let us do our job or you'll find out why they called me 'the walking apocalypse'," Killbane slams the phone down satisfied.

He looks at the latest news update on his computer and frowns. More and more of the police force is being replaced with robots. In many places people just prefer having robot police then organic ones as they follow the law to the letter and now overstep or abuse their power. And they record everything and unlike their organic counterparts will turn on any cop who abuses or break the law. It will make things harder as you couldn't pay off a robot cop to look the other way.

Killbane then looks up the bounty hunters who Dark had hired. The only one who escape was Cad Bane and he must had already escape the planet. Word on him is that he's good, very good at what he does. And thanks to Dark there is now a way to contact him when there's a need for his services. Not to mention even with the lost of the claw, word will spready by Bane of what kind of goods could be found on Earth and who to go to for what they want.

!

Membrane's Lab -

In his advance lab, Professor Membrane studies the lab results of all the different tests that he did on Wendy. Who is with both of her parents and brothers as he also took samples from all of them, to compare to Wendy. And learning something about Wendy.

"Looks like there are still trace amounts of that videogame... power up as my daughter Gaz would say is still in your system," Professor Membrane said.

"So that's why she transformed?" Velma ask.

Membrane shakes his head. "No. That seems to be something different that just interacted with the power up. I'm afraid my studies on all things supernatural are rather in their infancy, especially when it comes to Deer Women. I'd recommend talking to those 'elders' of yours."

He takes another look at his findings.

"Whatever it is, It's intermingled with both the 'upgrade' and her natural deer woman magic, causing a mutation that none of you have. I'm thinking it's a regression gene that pops up now and then. The lycan venom simply woke it up," Professor Membrane said.

"Sounds right," Velma said thinking of how her mom never knew who fathered her thanks to the number of lovers she had before when she was in the month where she was conceived. Her being married and knowing who the father of her children are is a rarity for deer women. Which is why she's pressing Wendy to get a taste for women so that she wouldn't wonder who her father is like she did growing up.

"So I'm guessing one of my grandmothers had a werewolf husband," Wendy said.

"Or a skinwalker, there are plenty of races that we deer women had relationships with," Velma said remembering how many orgies that her mother been apart of and she told her about. One of the reasons why she's so close with all of her friends is that, she wasn't sure how many of them are her half sisters.

"I'll continue to do test and see what I can find," Professor Membrane said.

"Thanks for the help," Dan thanking the professor as he and his family left. Heading for the hovercraft that flew them to Membrane's lab.

!

South America -

Tak was exhausted, he was finally stabbing the the freaky giant-sponge thing that had murdered most of the Pupununu tribe and drained their blood. The thing fights back like a crazed, rabid animal. Although in it's death throe's, it fought tooth and nail to get the weird book that Tak had taken from him back.

He and his tribe had enough problems getting use to the new world they found themselves in. The power of juju was gone and Tak lost his magic with it. They have heard about the modern world outside of the forest but they were happy as they are but they did meet that one tribe that still live as they always did but are updated to all technologies. They reveal that they have phone, and he uses one to call one of his friends to bring some steaks down to the village. They also have video games and computers. One of the natives, Tiko, has his very own website. Tak's can't believe they have all these things and the chief tells them that everyone does and they should get with the 21st century. The chief says that they still live in a primitive style, and says that a laptop and a few phones won't change that.

His tribe was talking about doing what their new friends did. But then the sponge thing and its other yellow friend appeared.

Tak finally throws the bleeding and mangled mess off the cliff, Spongebob makes one last grab for the book.

RIP!

But misses... and falls to his death... having only grabbed Tak's loincloth.

Jeera walks out of the nearby bush, she'd been busy killing of that 'Bendy' character who'd been an accomplish. She's happy it's finally over, she playfully teases how Tak is now nude and compliments what she sees. Tak doesn't care. The tribe may have been selfish jerks who never gave him respect and credit for saving the village numerous times and were too lazy to solve their own problems...

'Actually, why did I do this again?' thinks Tak trailing off confused.

Then remembers that his girlfriend Jerra had asked him to do so to avenge her father (her sister's death hadn't affected her as... well, her sister was a terrible person) the man may have been a poor leader. But he'd been a good father to her.

Jeera then rewards him, by removing her own breast and loin cloth and inviting him to the spring so they could wash off the blood... together.

"So what now?" Tak ask walking with Jeera.

"Go to the other village and tell them what happen here. Maybe they know what that sponge thing was," Jeera said.

"They do have the internet," Tak said.

"Well come on lets wash up," Jeera said leading the way.

An excited Tak eagerly follows, completely forgetting about the now forgotten book. From a nearby log pops out the log hermit. Who looks around confused... then reaches over to pick up the book out of curiosity.

!

Elsewhere In South America -

Deep inside an ancient Aztec ruins. An archeologist is nearly crushed when the temple he's in remakes itself. A swarm of exquisite cutlery and table settings would soon fly from the temple to turn anything they attacked into a twisted flesh-like Hors d'oeuvres. Later investigation would show that these abominations were a bastardized attempt by the Aztec's to emulate a ritualistic mass murder cannibal banquet ritual from an 'even older civilization' that would supposedly give them immortality.

Another ruin is razed to the ground with fire as XJ-10 sprayed a gel that can burn through ice. The ruin is home to a strange flesh eating plant that the natives kept from spreading by salting the earth around the ruin to keep it contain. XJ-10 already sprayed the ruin and flooded the temple with super weed killer that killed any plant. And now making sure by burning the entire temple. Any relics that could be recovered were already taken and are being soaked in tanks full of bleach to make sure the plant wouldn't be tagging along and a new plant being spawned.

!

Las Vegas -

Inside the new factory of Robco that produces his robots, Mr. House looks over the prototype of his newest employee. It's a clockwork robot that works, of course for safety reason all weapons were removed from the robot before it was turn on. It's powered by whale oil and is amazingly advance for a clockworks.

"This isn't robot. This is a work of art," Mr. House said to the young man name Kirin Jindosh who he had spirited away from the Isles.

"Well I wanted to show you what I can do with the tools I had to work with back home," Jindosh said.

"The only problem is the sheer cost. Besides wealthy buyers who just want to order one of showing off their wealth. This kind of robot will be more of a collectors item," Mr. House said then turns to face Jindosh. "You are one of those rare minds that only appear now and then with what you're able to do with the tools at hand."

"In my world anyways. It's hard to feel you actually make a difference with someone like Membrane around," Jindosh said. Learning about the professor who is so smart that he's called a omnidisciplinary scientist because of all the fields that he has mastered.

"To be fair he was the one who kept his world from falling apart. Being one of the few people who is smart in that world and everyone else are just morons who can barely remember how to breath," Mr. House said.

"I'm surprise how he's not crazy having to deal with morons all the time," Jindosh said.

"Anyways you shouldn't focus on what others have done or are doing focus on your own field. You are able to build a working clockwork robot, and now with the tools from me and funding you'll be able to design even better robots. But do remember to keep it practical and as people say get as much bang for your buck as you can. In other words unless you're designing a one of the kind robot, like the XJ sisters don't go crazy in the design. It be like in one of those high end restaurants where the meals are all small and tasteless, costing a fortune just to have a bad meal just to show off how much money you can spend," Mr. House explains.

"Same at the Isles," Jindosh said.

"You'll be working in lab 6 to learn the ropes and learn to use the machines that are new to you. With how smart you are I'm sure in no time you will learn how to operate all the technology my company has to offer," Mr. House said.

"That's the plan," Jindosh said eager to learn all that he can.

!

Gravity Falls -

Mabel is walking away into the woods rather sullen. Behind her he can hear Grunkle Stan pleading with the police. That concert had been horrible! 25 different songs... all dedicated to saying how horrible she was. Annoyed, she and a reluctant Luz had sneaked back-stage. And found out about Ergman Bratsman's illegal boy band cloning operation.

Mabel grumbled as she kicked a pinecone. "Stupid town... can't even have a cute boy band without mixing it up with Dipper's paranormal garbage."

Luz had wanted to go call the cops, but Mabel convinced her it be best to hide them at the shack for awhile. To figure things out. The last few days had been rather hectic, fewer people at the Shack. Something about a mass arrest and investigation? Well whatever it was she hadn't been complaining.

Then Ergman Bratsman got arrested on separate charges. After Gromper the goat had bitten off his license plate and was arrested for driving without one. Luz wanted to tell the boys and let them free, but Mabel put her foot down! She loved them! They loved to be with her! She wanted to be with them forever!

Fortunately, she was easily able to convince them to not listen to Luz and send her away. And thus Mabel stood triumphant! Until Luz called the cops on her.

Luckily, Sunset was busy elsewhere trying to figure out how so many intergalactic bounty hunters got to Earth without anyone noticing. Otherwise she might have forced the cops to throw the book at her. So while the argument Stan was having with the police was certainly heated. Eventually he SHOULD be able to convince them not to press charges on her...

"First Waddles, then Dipper, then my boyz... why is everyone taking the things I love away from me? Why won't they let me just love them forever?" Mabel says out loud as she kicks the can yet again...

"Schmebulock!" exclaims the gnome Schembulock as he walks past, Mable ignores him. She's in no mood...

Schmebulock watches her walk away and sighs... he then turns to the readers.

"Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!Schembulock! Schembulock!" (7)

Having said his peace...he wanders off...

Meanwhile, back with Mabel. She'd tried to call Luz, but she wasn't accepting her calls. Except a text of, 'I'm still mad at you'. Mabel couldn't believe it, if anyone who should be mad it was Mabel! She called the cops on her! Who does that?

"Gah! I hate this!" shouts Mabel as she kicks the can into the bush, which lets out a familiar squeal...

Mabel's eyes widen hearing the squeal.

"Waddles?" she called out.

She jumps into the bush... and finds... a grubhog?

Mabel blinks and stares blankly and confused... then the grubhog gives a squeal of 'Mabel'.

Mabel just shrugs it off.

"Eh, close enough!" she hugs the grubhog eagerly. "I'm so happy to see you Waddles 2! The future looks brighter already!"

!

The Isles -

The Outsider gives out his last death rattle as he's killed. Something that he's been seeking for a very long time. Being the avatar of the void is a 'I have no mouth and I must scream' thing. It's the reason why he allowed things to happen as he knew it would end with his death. And with his death the power and the knowledge to use them all poured into his killer.

Nearby, two eldritch fiends watch the whole thing...

"How is he not popping like a pimple?" Bill Cipher ask.

"I've made sure most of his new powers are locked, as time goes on and he gets stronger. The locks will weaken and he'll gradually gain more and more access to the Outsiders abilities and knowledge," Slenderman said.

"So... basically just leveling up like in a videogame?" Bill ask.

"Exactamundo...," Slenderman said.

"Enough! I've done all you've asked and more! It's time you hold your side of the bargain!" the killer shouted.

"I agree... pack your suitcases boy... next stop... Gravity Falls," Slenderman said.

!

Australia -

Ayers Rock or Uluru, is a large sandstone rock formation in the northern territory in central Australia. The area is home to an abundance of springs, waterholes, rock caves and ancient paintings. And home to the Rainbow Serpent the creator god of Australia in a cave system near the rock.

The Rainbow Serpent felt a ripple across the Dreamtime. Something had happen, something bad had happen. The Rainbow Serpent reached out with his power, being one of the few gods who is still at full power like all the other Australian gods thanks to their power all coming from The Dreamtime. Which isn't magic in nature but has always been apart of creation itself.

The Rainbow Serpent look deep into the Dreamtime and saw what had happen. The void which is now part of The Dreamtime, no longer has a king. And without a king there is nothing to control it anymore, nothing to stop it from going out of control.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Like in Predator Concrete Jungle, where the all female gang wears full body power suits but the hologram mode makes it look like they're all wearing sexy outfits.

2 - Avatar is nice but the whole plot to mine the plot item, doesn't make sense. Unless the stuff makes up for the trillions it much be costing the company to send people to a far off star system and building up a base there. Then going to that star system is a waste of time and resources.

3 - Seeing how the Star Wars galaxy has been around for thousands of years and been interaction with each other with a government of some kind joining all of them together. All their technology would be highly advance as they been refining it for all of that time.

4 - Like in the Robot Chicken which spoofed in one sketch. While playing a pen-and-paper RPG, one player offers an... alternative... to the silver bullet to kill a werewolf. Even after reducing it to a puddle of viscera with a rotary gun, mopping that up into a bucket and lighting it on fire, snorting the ashes, then crapping it out, where it gets processed through a sewer system, the game master stubbornly insists that the werewolf is still alive through all of that, it has to be a silver bullet.

Which is a dumb rule and I'm not going to ever use in any story. As at that point anything but someone like Deadpool will be dead.

5 - A kid hero vs a group of experience fighters. Or in this case bounty hunters. Being able to take them head on is just a power fantasy as it would in real life get the kid killed. Getting the drop on a group that takes all of them out at once is one thing, taking all of them at once is another thing. As the idea of a young kid who even if trained at a young age, wouldn't have real world experience in a real fight where people are really trying to kill them. And somehow are able to take on whole groups of people who have years of real battle experience especially when they're armed to the teeth, is pure power fantasy.

6 - Unless the robots are Transformers with sparks, any robot can be rebuilt as long as their memory cores are intact.

7 - Translation: "I know many of you are annoyed. Seeing a heartwarming Mabel moment ripped away. But if you think about it: considering her actions in the finale. It's pretty obvious the whole; 'If you love something, set it free' Aesop clearly didn't stick with her... so it kinda renders the whole thing moot if you think about. That and the fact an argument could be made that releasing those four morons into the wilderness wasn't really doing them any favors. How those pretty boys survived a day let along the rest of the summer I'll never know..."

!


	23. Land Before Grubhog

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Land Before Swine -

Deep beneath the earth, Dr. Edgar Vance (Blade Trinity) is having a session with the Alicorn Dipper. Vance was once a high-ranking vampire familiar on his last world. Then Marceline and Blade had wiped out his previous masters, forcing him to go into hiding. As people hunted down the fallen vampires' underlings. He attempted to rebuild his shattered practice by hiring out his psychiatric services to criminals. In this case, he was to make sure 'Dipper' was still psychologically healthy enough to allow for willing borrowed magic contracts when the time came. Also, to make sure the boy remembered nothing from the doctor's sessions and harbored no ill will against him or any wishes to escape.

Although Vance was starting to feel this was overkill. In all his sessions all he could see was an anxious, gullible yet easily cowed child in a mythological creature's body.

They talk back and forth, and Alicorn Dipper dose nothing to dissuade him of this labeling. He talks how grateful he is toward the doctor for saving him and keeping him safe while they figure out his 'condition' (they given him a cover story how he'd been a victim of a plague that jumbled his form and memories and they were quarantining him for his own good). His magic lessons were also going nowhere, the dang boy was too inept! Unless someone was practically holding his hand while doing this, he was more likely to hurt himself then anything! Vance's eyebrows had been burnt off several times!

Seeing everything in order he briefly writes down a recommendation to the Doctor, that further sessions while continuing, were probably unnecessary and that the boy was putty in his hands.

The moment he left, the goofy grin left Alicorn Dipper's face. 'Moron', he thinks to himself. Adults like him were all the same. Show them the face of a gullible, helpless child who only wanted to please his adult 'better's' and they ate it up without question.

He hadn't bought that BS they'd slung about justifying locking him up here for one minute. His memories of Grunkle... Sam?... was that right? Anyway, his memories of him were hazier than he was comfortable with, but he remembered enough to 'Trust no one'... why was that phrase so important? It echoed in his head like a hangover...

More importantly, although he didn't remember it, he knew they were torturing him or experimenting on him. His memory and wounds of the event might be gone. But the scars were still visible beneath his fur if you looked hard enough. Also he'd been measuring the growth of his fur and hooves, they were too long for the 'timeline' they kept pushing on him. He'd clearly been here far longer then they were saying.

So he'd been playing the fool whenever they asked. He'd been deliberately botching his magic lessons both to get them to underestimate him and forestall whatever plan they had for him. For of course they had a plan for him, why else would they risk investing in a prisoner/lab experiment gaining power, after all?

He'd been secretly practicing magic for real in his toilet stall, just in case there were any hidden camera's. He always let off an explosion of lightning before he did that. To all who saw, it looked like he botched another spell, but really, he was shorting out any hidden camera's before he went to practice in the aforementioned stall just to be doubly certain.

Thankfully, the guards guarding him were bigger idiots then that quack psychiatrist. Apparently, they were remnants of Cournel Cluckins army. The morons had only ever been paid in chicken fee under him, but they were loyal enough to get money from odd jobs like this to eventually free him from prison... idiots...

Anyway, they always came in when he was 'asleep' to fix the camera's he'd previously shorted out. Not only did he learn where the camera's were hidden, but he also got some good gossip. Apparently, the reason why security was so lax around him was because the Doctor needed as much manpower guarding the perimeter as possible lest 'crow' try something...

He didn't know who that was, but he mentally thanked them. Slowly, he was getting better controlling his magic...he'd even got some ideas to escape. Unfortunately, as long as the magic inhibitor ring was on his horn- they told him it was for his own protection lest he hurt himself -there was no way he could get enough juice to break out. Especially since he didn't actually know where he was! The guards briefly mentioned something about pigs, farms, and underground... but that told him nothing!

Alicorn Dipper was growing worried... the guards were bragging that soon the doctor would take care of Crow for good and he'd turn his attention back to Dipper... that was bad, he had a felling the doctor would be less fooled then the others... Or worse, if whatever Crow was doing got REALLY bad for the Doctor, he might decide to ditch subtlety and just cut Dipper open or something equally as horrible...

Alicorn Dipper desperately tried to create a high-tier spell... but it just fizzled out...

'One chance... I just need ONE opportunity...' thinks Alicorn Dipper to himself...

!

Up above at the pig farm -

After having a large breakfast of eggs and ham, Hoggish Greedly was ready to get to work in his office. Since coming to this world he's been running the pig farm like clockworks, as he doesn't want to lose his job after putting so much work into it. He's been making deals and finding buyers for what the farm produces. Doctor Reichter is greatly pleased with how he's running the farm and getting rid of all the waste his experiments makes.

The recycler has been making lots of cubes lately, but all those cubes are helping to keep the farm afloat. He even hired people who are desperate for work and would work cheap as farm hands. Which most of their pay went for the room and board at the farmhand houses, for those who live on the farm.

Speaking of which, one of the farmhands, Parker is snoring in the pig pen.

"Wake up Parker! There's no way in frack I'm mucking out this pigsty myself!" shouted Josh, throwing a bucket of water over him.

The former Mr. Meaty employee harshly wakes up and joins his friend to another lousy day working at the pig farm.

!

Mystery Shack -

It was a typical day at the Mystery Shack...

"That's easy for you girls to say! You got big, black censor bars covering yourselves! Me and Dipper only got an itty bitty black dot!" complained Lincoln annoyed.

...well... 'typical'... by there standards, anyway...

"Hey it covered everything perfectly, didn't it?" teased a smirking Ronnie to a now blushing Lincoln.

"Guys! Focus! Were here to talk about Six remember!?" Stated Dipper flatly.

The two winched at Dipper suddenly yelling, but nodded, apologized and they went back to talking about how to help out Six...

Even though those sites no longer sold indecent photos of them anymore they seemed to be focusing on somehow filming Dipper's heroic exploits now there effects were still being felt by the group.

The pictures and recordings have deeply affected the young kids. Pacifica parents used their wealth to cover things up for her as well as their social standings. Lincoln and Ronnie learned from their friends how everyone they know had seen them running around naked. Dipper has become sick of being naked and has erased the naked mode of his suit so that he wouldn't end up naked when the mode is somehow activated. Like all the others he's been dealing with child predators and perverts who brought and shared the pictures of him and the others. The police have been tracking them down but the damage was already done. With Six taking it the worse as it seems that she has attracted lots of attention.

Wendy on the other hand didn't care, she was used to this stuff. Simply being a deer woman led to this sorta thing. And honestly? As she embraced her Deer woman side more... she was caring less and less about being seen naked. Which her mother told her that all young deer women go through the same like being naked all the time thing at her age. Which will only last for a few years before her hormone levels even out. Her whole thing is just puberty hitting her. It is normal for deer women to be naked but it's the young ones who have a hard time to control themselves in public and not to just go around naked in front of others, even family. (1)

As they discus how to help Six who has return to the ghost store and spends all of her time in her room in the basement. She has exploded online thanks to her background of surviving the Maw. Tons of fan art being drawn of her and so much porn of her. Six being shy couldn't handle all the attention both good and bad and hide away.

The only good thing was that she wasn't shown naked on live tv. They all had the same nightmare of Six taking her own life because of her being shown naked. Which none of them know is what would had happened if Slenderman hadn't rewrote the timeline so that that wouldn't happen. That timeline would had ended with Bill still trap and none of their plans happening thanks to the kids taking Six's death badly. With all what they should have done not happening as many of the camp kids left the camp, Dipper becoming a shut in so no one would see him naked and much more. Like when the main star of a tv show suddenly dies and the whole series that was centered on the star, the show is just canceled. The entire story line was ruin and all because of Slenderman's sick joke of naked children.

Lincoln sighs and looks fondly at a picture of him, Ronnie and Six hanging outside the camp. Six had quickly become a great friend to him... he'd be lying if he said he weren't coming to love her as much as he loved Ronnie. He knew that most boys his age probably didn't fully understand what 'love' was. But then, most boys hadn't been kicked out of their homes for the most asinine of reasons and forced to endure numerous life or death situations. It really made a kid think about his life and the people they wanted in it, if nothing else.

Six was so powerful... and yet so fragile at the same time. She has gotten better thanks to stump... but she still got night terrors. And only lying and cuddling in the same bed with either him or Ronnie Anne, mostly Ronnie at the camp was enough to calm her down. Now she's back to square one with her cutting herself off from the world.

And the current situation was NOT helping...

And things had been going so well...

After the whole thing with the bounty hunters, Dipper realized he needed to get stronger. So Wendy offered him, Pacifica, Twilight, Ronnie, Lincoln and Six to join her dad's survivalist training.

Now... ORDINARILY they'd have been required to do it naked or at least wear a loincloth/breastcloth, once the kids got older. But between the fact they were underage and that Wendy they were allowed to wear PROPER survival gear...

She did however insist Dipper wear only a loincloth though.

"What?" Dipper ask flustered.

"I need to learn self-control, I'm getting more and more jumpy and horny around guys... especially you," she mumbles that last part. "It's importation I learn to take control of these urges before they overwhelm me."

Wendy, naturally wore nothing when she can, mostly in her room at home. She was increasingly coming closer to not wearing anything period. But with how uncomfortable her being naked is to the kids, she wore a layer tank top and shorts. Which Tambry also wore, along with a quiver of arrows and bow.

Tambry whispers to a flustered Dipper. "If things go bad with Wendy, I'd be more than happy to go for a one-night stand."

"TAMBRY!" Wendy snaps as she could hear her thanks to being a deer woman.

"What? I'd ask your permission first!" Tambry said.

Wendy's eye's narrow. "You'd better..."

Giving her a 'I'm watching you gesture' to her.

"I'm just calling it a ******-" Dipper said but was cut off by Wendy.

"Ewww, Dipper," Wendy said.

"It keeps you from getting horny doesn't it?" Tambry said. "And I remember how you were scarred by how one of your brothers hitting you with a use one."

"But...," Wendy said feeling gross out.

"It's a ******," Dipper said firmly but was cut off again.

"Don't say it," Wendy said really gross out and having flashbacks.

From where she's standing Pacifica watch Dipper. Oh, how she wished she could be with him. She was fairly certain that her father's current allowance of her independent streak was because of him somehow. But it was increasingly obvious that he was gravitating more and more toward Wendy...

And despite Wendy's best efforts to push Dipper and her together... well, Pacifica was trying to be a better person after all. No matter how it killed her, she wasn't going to get between them. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't there be more people in the world like Dipper?

!

Camp Lakebottom -

In one of the cabins both Fu Dog and Monroe are teaching a class on archaeology, with the help of A.K. Yearling aka Daring Doo. She has fallen on hard times as thanks to Dr. Caballeron revealing that Daring Doo destroys many ancient sites while she hoards their artifacts to herself. Which Sunset quickly had the police seized from her, as Ahuizotl told her how he's the guardian of the artifacts that keeps being taken by both Daring Doo and Dr. Caballeron. Not to mention that Daring Doo keeps on destroying the ancient temples.

The ancient artifacts were either donated to museums like how Dr. Caballeron wanted to do in the first place before Daring Do started stealing the artifacts from him and turning him to a villain. Or are now resting in the ruins where they came from, now turn into a tourist site by Sunset. All fix up and restored to how they use to look like, after Daring Doo's back account was emptied to pay for all the repairs that she caused. In the end Daring Doo had to file for bankruptcy. Leaving her penniless along with any sales of her books going to paying off the still massive repair bill for all the ruins she destroyed. And she is now banned from ever going to another dig site in the fear of her destroying it to get one artifact. And now she's finding work where she can like teaching history in a classroom where she wouldn't destroy or horde away artifacts where no one else but her would ever see them.

"Ok class," Monroe said to the kids who are interested in the class. "Thanks to the merge many of the old dig sites around the world, now have new things in them."

"Seeing how history for all the different worlds are, things that shouldn't be found. Like Aztec ruins found in South America, Chinese and Roman settlements found in America, and a whole horde of artifacts all found in a cave on the east coast," Daring Doo adds.

"Actually that horde belongs to Amethyst of the Crystal Gems," Spud spoke up.

"Oh yeah it is," Trixie said looking it up on her phone.

"Well that figures," Fu Dog said. "You have no idea how many people like Amethyst pick up stuff and leaves it someplace else."

"Really?" Daring Doo ask.

"Didn't Sunset when she emptied out the vaults and rooms under the castle found tons of stuff that her mom picked up here and there and just forgot about it?" Rose ask.

"Like my grandfather's antic shop, most of it are stuff that he had picked up here and there," Jake adds.

"You mean many of the things being found in dig sites could just be something like the princess or one of the gems had picked up and left behind?" Daring Doo ask.

"Yup," Spud answers.

"It never happens in the pony world?" Monroe ask.

"Some of my stuff that I picked up over the years have turned up in some dig site," Fu Dog adds.

!

Mystery Shack -

Despite the objections of others, Dipper had felt morally obligated to invite Mabel so she could better defend herself. Naturally, she was too busy knitting a sweater for Waddles 2 and just laughed off his concerns as silly. Dipper also told her to stop feeding him so much food as Mabel kept on feeding the bug.

When Waddles 2 first showed up, Dipper's search for it's species that came up negative. So naturally he wanted it taken by animal control to make sure it wasn't dangerous.

That Mabel refused.

Dipper insisted.

She ran crying to Grunkle Stan.

Grunkle Stan took her side...

"Come on kid, just let her have this. She's been through a lot lately..." Stan implored.

He was at least willing to compromise to keep Waddles 2 in his small zoo when Mabel wasn't playing with him. Mabel reluctantly agreed, but only on the condition Waddles 2 wasn't chained up outside. Lest some predator get ideas and he couldn't get away because of being chain to one spot.

Back in the present, Soos had approached Dipper asking if he was interested in investigating a pterodactyl sighting. Which while there are dinosaurs around thanks to one reason or another, they're still rare to find. Not to mention many animal parks and zoo pay big bucks for them.

Dipper was tempted... but he knew they needed to focus on Six and their similar situations. So he thanked Soos but politely declined. Seeing Soo's disappointment, Dipper suggested he go see Sunset, this could be something she'd be interested in investing in.

Soos wanders off to do just that...

!

Canterlot -

As luck would have it, Sunset was desperately in need of a distraction from the inner-turmoil raging within her...

Backing up a bit, it all started while Sunset was making negotiations with the recently discovered Machine nation of Zero One from the movie Matrix. Apparently, they'd been pulled from their world AFTER the human blockade but BEFORE the humans tried to blow them up. Which XJ-3 and XJ-6 found while flying around and got into the city's cloaking field.

Where they were welcomed by the robots there. The robots weren't just made up of the robots from the Matrix world but also from a far off future world where a shapeshifting demon name Aku took over that world. They built a gigantic robot name Mondo-Bot to protect their city but it went berserk and force the surviving robots underground. Till they were saved by the Samurai called Jack, using a giant stone robo-samurai. Which they have rebuilt to be controlled from the inside by them.

Then there's Robot City home to sentient robots who were never built, but came from a inorganic background, like the Transformers. The city came right after Rodney Copperbottom leading a group of outmodes known as the Rusties, 'robots who are outdated' fight against Ratchet and his mother Gasket from scrapping them. And Bigweld began supplying replacement parts for all the outmodes once again. Then they all found themselves taken by the merge with the city and the outlaying town of River Town which was just outside of the city.

All 3 different robots all just found themselves together and their cities all right next to each other. Where they all learn to work together and live along side with each other. They setup a cloaking field to hide themselves as they gather information about the new world they all found themselves in. The two other groups of robots also help upgrade the robots from the Matrix world. Giving them all emotions and have feelings both good and bad, making them fully sentient.

The robots spied on the outside world, using both spy drones and the internet. Where they learned much of their new world and the beings that lived in it. And of the number of robots that are living outside of their cities. Also of Robco that makes robots but ones that aren't true A.I.s but running on powerful logic engines so that a Mr. Handy would be smart enough to do the job but not smart enough to be fully self aware.

In his own words Mr. House ask why anyone would make a fully self aware robot when it's only job is to clean toilets. Or like a small robot that was only built to pass butter. It's creator made it fully sentient when it's only purpose is to pass butter. Which Mr. House pointed out that many people who built robots and making them sentient, never ask themselves why make them sentient and not just use a logic engine like all of his robots use. So that the sentient robot won't just go mad and lash out because being sentient and it's only purpose is to do a mundane task. And people who do that are somehow surprise that the fully sentient robot turns on them. (2)

The XJ sisters turn out to be quite famous in the robot city and seeing how their cover is now blown. The ruling council of robots asked the sisters along with their mother Gaia to help them in revealing themselves to the world. Which the XJ sisters and Gaia contacted Sunset to be the ambassador to the robot city. Seeing how many of the merge worlds had the Matrix movie and the other two robot cities robots were quite disgusted in what the 3rd robot race would had become in the end. Which is why the Matrix robots were given emotions so they would fully be aware of what they're doing. (3)

So now the robots are working with Sunset to prevent the whole economic crisis that will happen once their advance tech hits the market. Especially seeing how in their region of the world, is more or less has big unrest, governments that barely control their countries and the Middle-East going down fast. Thanks to how oil no longer is the main fuel source that everyone needs and have to put up with the Middle-East countries because of them having most of the oil supply. The countries with most of their exports and income comes from oil quickly found themselves sinking in debt. And them no longer important on the world stage.

Anyway, near the end of the meeting she's suddenly interrupted by her sisters... her PONY sisters... Who have left their old home to make new lives for themselves away from their old home. They also been trying to make some kind of connection with their sister. But it's slow going as Sunset already has plenty of sisters, but she's willing to give them a chance. But she did tell them that the best they can hope for is like having cousins who you rarely see kind of relationship.

They tell her how the Filii Terram- a radical earth Pony militia had tried to rally the citizens of their former town to rise up against her...

"Wait, 'former' town?" Sunset ask them.

They explain after a week of sulking, their parents found out what they were planning... and basically went ballistic. And basically beat the frak out of all of them... and burnt the whole town to the ground...

"Well... not all of it...," Pony Celly said.

They explain that while they were calling the police to come put out the fire and arrest the militia... for some reason both their parents had ripped up their home and carried it all the way to the middle of Ponyville...

Curious, Sunset went out to see what her Pony parents were up to...

Once Sunset got there as she flew to Ponyvile along with several eyebots as guards with her sisters both pony and human right behind her with guards. Her pony father and pony mother had gathered a crowd in the middle of Ponyville, their shack having been dragged there as well. All the ponies wondered what was going on along with Sunset watching up above.

"Take a good look as this house!" Pony Scotsman said as he points to said shack. "This was the shack my great-great-great-great-great grandfather built. He built it from nothing but his own grit, sweat and blood! This house has survived blizzards, fire, tornado, and dozens of generations of my kith and kin!"

Many ponies nodded and looked at the house in admiration... who didn't love a good house?

"Do you know what else it is? he ask them.

Everypony shook their heads.

"IT'S JUST A BLOODY PIECE OF JUNK!" he shouts while he kicks a large hole in the wall, much to everyone's shock.

Pony Mrs. Scotsdale also kicks a hole in as well.

"This worthless junk isn't worth my babies life!" she said as she kicks a window and shatters it.

"It's not worth my youngest baby growing up alone and unloved!" she said as she kicks another wall.

"Yet morons that we were, we believed that it WAS for years! And it nearly cost us everything! WELL NO MORE!" he said as he kicks the shack so hard it breaks in two.

"I gotta debt to pay to my daughter and I'm repaying it now! I may have blown my chance at being a father, but I can still be her family! Even if she never acknowledges that and it's strictly one-sided, I'll still fight for her!" he said.

He then tears off the shirt he was wearing and points to Mayor Mare.

"YOU!" he shouts

Mayor Mare points to herself and whimpers. "Me?"

"Yes, you! I've heard how much of a numpty you've been to my baby girl! Allowing ponies who went and destroy her thing go unpunished. Then when she had them arrested you couldn't move fast enough to do all you can to make a show that you were doing something. You've been nothing but trouble to her! LIKE SHE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH OF THAT AS IT IS! So I'm your new Mayor now!" he said as he advances menacingly.

Mayor Mare backs up nervously. "Wait! You can't just do that! We have elections and..."

Pony Mrs. Scotsdale trots up. "Actually, he doesn't have to do any of that! Among other earth pony traditions that were made into law when Ponyville was formed, which you never bothered to update or void lest you ruin your precious 'traditions' was the concept of one pony just wrestling all other competitors to the ground to become mayor!" (4)

"WAIT! Beating me up won't fix things with your daughter!" Mayor Mare said in a panic.

"Aye, I know. I truly and utterly screwed the pooch there. As tempting as it is to think that a few GRAND gestures and Honeyed words will fix everything... well, fool I am... but I'm not that BIG of a fool," he admits in resigned somberness.

Mayor Mare let's out a sigh of relief. Then looks up as Pony Scotsman cracks his neck.

"Still, got to start somewhere, don't I?" he then pounces on her while his wife beats down any other contenders or anypony else trying to stop this...

Sunset... is deeply conflicted by this. She's actually glad Soos shows up with a convenient distraction. ANYTHING to get her mind off what just happened.

Her sisters both Pony and human followed.

!

Mystery Shack -

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, is our final exhibit, the most hideous creatures known to man!" Stan said to a crowd of tourists and unveils a mirror, the tourists stare and laugh once they get the joke.

"Right, right? We have fun here. But seriously, folks," Stan walks over to another exhibit. "THIS is something. I present to you, a unicorn made OUT of corn, The Corn-i-corn! I- i don't know, I'm tired."

Stan unveils the corn-i-corn and the tourists gasp. Then frown as they see the destroyed mesh of wires.

"What the!?" Stan gasp seeing his exhibit destroyed. And spots Waddles eating one of the pieces of corn and corn all over the red sweater Mabel made for him.

"What a rip off! Kids, we're leaving," a couple said as his kids drop their merchandise and the tourists leave.

"No! Noooo!" Stan turns around to face Waddles. "You!"

Waddles stares at him innocently and a piece of corn falls off his face. Stan grabs him and takes the grubhog outside and puts a collar around it's neck leaving Waddles outside in the open. Stan walks back to the shack only to hear a noise behind him. He turns around in time to see something big flying off with Waddles.

!

The Pig Farm -

Josh groaned as he mucked out more of the pig manure. "Well, it's official... this is worse then Mr. Meaty..."

Parker nodded as he fills up another container of manure. "Yeah, at least we could eat what we were working."

Josh groaned, "Dude, I told you! Don't eat the merchandise! You want Mr. Greedly to fire us? We only got this job after getting laughed out of interviews across the country! Just wait for lunch."

With both of them having no job experience outside of Mr. Meaty's, their education only went up to high school level. Not to mention how the reputation of Mr. Meaty followed them around like a dark cloud.

"Well what else am I going to eat? We do get free food at the kitchen but only 3 times a day. Most of our money goes to paying for the room and board at the houses for us farm hands. We've been eating nothing but wild berries and store bought sushi for weeks!" His stomach growls in very alerting fashion, "Uh, oh. Speaking of which, I think it's coming back up!"

Parker runs off to what he thinks is the restroom.

"NO! THAT'S THE SUPPLY CLOSET!" shouted Josh as he ran after his portly friend before he made another mess for them to clean up...

Parker, too queasy to listen, runs into the closet with Josh close behind... loud noises of retching and Josh sobbing can be heard as the door closes...

Meanwhile a hand comes from the shadow, pulling the door off the wall where the real supply closet door stood behind it. The two puppet people were too busy cleaning or causing a mess to notice. When they finally emerge from the room...

"Right, forget the bleach. It'll be easier just to torch the room and try to frame it on... faulty... wiring..." Josh was saying as he walks out of the room.

He trails off and sees they're on a ledge overlooking a vast underground complex. There are the remains of past test subjects in glass tanks. There are tanks with organs that were grown to be sold in the black market. There are cages with races of all kinds inside, many are the ones from Uselessviles who found themselves homeless thus no one would miss them. There are also people dress as Klukin soldiers which the two recognized from the news reports about their old fast food chicken chain that had the workers armed with advance weapons and robots.

"Okay, pretty sure we weren't supposed to see that..." Josh said.

"How did we get here?" Parker ask looking at the door they came out of to find it glowing.

"I think it's one of those cursed doors," Josh said. The curse doors teleport people at random to different locations. (5)

"Wait I thought those doors only appear in Gravity Falls. Not to mention those doors have all been marked so they're easy to spot," Parker said.

"Maybe the curse doors can switch around and that's why the supply door became a curse door," Josh said.

"Josh look," Parker said drawing Josh's attention to the cart of bodies being toss into a industrial sized recycler. Bodies went in and cubes of organic materials came out, along with mineral and synthetic cubes thanks to iron in the blood or tooth fillings or metal plates and things like a prosthetic heart and such implants, and exotic from the magical races being thrown in.

Seeing the bodies they start to back up when several Klukin soldiers drive toward former Vietmaul Kluckin higher-up Trahn. They had cages full of new test subjects.

The first one made Josh and Drake stop and collectively gasped! It was a cowering and frightened Elmo! Who in the puppet dimension wouldn't recognize that beloved little red ball of fur?!

The next were a bit more obscure... but they could make some guesses...

Most of the cages were filled with the kid dinosaurs from the Land Before Time series. The long neck Little foot, Triceratops Cera, Pteranodon Petrie, Saurolophus Ducky, Stegasaurus Spike. They too huddled in fear.

Finally, was the tiny unicorn foal Unico. A usually quite happy unicorn with the power to bring joy to everyone. But the Gods of his world were jealous of this power and the love he received. So they ordered the West Wind to destroy him. But the West Wind refused to obey and frantically traveled the world keeping Unico safe... although being forced to take his memory of any new friends he made to make it hard for the poor unicorn to be tracked...

A portal open in front of the West Wind as she was chased by the gods who finally tracked her down. Where they found themselves in a underground cavern where all of them found their magic and other powers gone. The old gods gave chase after Unico with the West Wind thinking they're the ones who did this to them, robbing them of their powers. They chase the two into a cavern that's a nesting ground for meat eating dinosaurs. Robbed of their power and immortality, the Wicked Gods were powerless to stop a horde of Dakotaraptor from ripping them to pieces. The West Wind used the last of her fleeting power to send Unico somewhere safe. (6)

Sadly, 'safe' was a rather relative term. Unico was briefly safe were he landed. But when he ran off scared was almost immediately spotted and caught by a Kluckin patrol. The patrol came to investigate the noise coming from the Dakotaraptor breeding pen. They found some gods still alive as well as the West Wind who they also put into cages. The ones who were badly wounded were thrown back into the pen.

Trahn looked over the lot unimpressed.

"Hmmph! Little unicorn might have potential... but rest useless! Have the dinosaurs be harvested for genetic material and throw the puppet thing in with the other 'cannon fodder' test subjects! Maybe the good doctor can find use for useless junk later!" he responds coldly.

"What of the gods?" one soldier ask.

"The young female be used as a test subject as for the old men, harvest them for their... no they're all old. Just shoot them and toss them into the recycler," Trahn said.

"You idiotic mortal you think you can treat gods like this?" one of the old men shouted.

"Forget shooting them just toss them in alive," Trahn said.

The soldiers salute and began to cart off the cages. The cages with the old gods were brought to the recycler where the gods were brought out one at a time, with the gods fighting or trying to flee with them being tazed and beaten or having their knees shots. In the end all the gods were toss into the recycler alive and out came out cubes. (7)

"Okay, they still haven't seen us yet. We can still get out of here," Josh said.

"What!? No, dude! We can't leave those kids! They got Elmo for crying out loud! What kinda dick abandons Elmo!? We have to save him! And the others!... But mostly Elmo! And that hot chick," Parker said.

"Parker, were badly outnumbered and outgunned! Look, let's just run up top. Call the cops," Josh said.

Parker interrupts. "We're miles away from anyone! And that's assuming anyone listens to us or we can figure out how to reverse what got us here in the first place!"

"Parker, be reasonable! This isn't like back in our world, where everything goes back to normal when the day is over. We die here, we did for real! Look, we can still live if we leave now!" Josh said.

Parker snorts derisively. "Live and do what? A life of living on the street eating gas station Sushi till we die of a spastic colon? Josh, you do what you want. But I want my life to mean something- YOLO!"

Parker gives a small battle cry as he jumps off the ledge, slams into the cages, the shocked soldiers are so stunned they did nothing as Parkers trajectory causes the cart with the cages on them to careen away from them and shoot down a deep incline, out of control.

Josh snorts. "Whatever, idiot..."

He walks away back to the elevator...

Before suddenly turning around and running back.

"PARKER IF WE SURVIVE THIS, I'M KILLING YOU!" shouted Parker as he too jumped off and crashed into the cart, causing to go further out of control as it crashes through the complex.

!

Mystery Shack -

Luz, had been mad at Mabel for both having her roughly thrown out, calling her a liar, and taking advantage of those naive pretty clones. But after a couple days of cooling off and some prompting from Eda. She reflected that she wasn't perfect herself. The incident with breaking into Owlbert came to mind... and Amity had done WAY worse to her and she'd forgiven her, hadn't she? Really, she felt she snapped at Mabel mainly because of how frustrated she was with how little progress there has been in finding her parents...

In any case, she'd tried to make up with Mabel. Mabel agreed... but it was clear she was still mad at her for calling the cops on her and getting her 'boys' take away. But aside from that Luz and her friends were up to having a good day. She's been showing Willow, Amity, Edric, Emira and Gus around and answering questions about the human world.

With all of them riding in one of the shack's golf carts, and with her keeping off the main roads it was legal for her to drive the cart around. She took them to the movies to see the Disney film 'Onward' that took place in a world where there use to be magic before people just stop using it because of how hard it was to learn to use it.

Luz then drove them around showing them the sights of the town and stopping by Yumberjacks to give them a taste for fast food. And also showing them the spelldrives which allows anyone to use magic, till the machine needs to recharge after using all of it's points. Which Willow wonders if in the future the old way of spell casting in their world will be abandon like in the movie they just saw. But Luz just pointed out how in the movie learning magic was hard, while witches are all able to use magic like birds can fly. Sure with new technologies they wouldn't use magic all the time like they use to but will still be able to use it.

Luz also has a prototype spelldrive where instead of just using the spells on the spell menu, she is able to draw runes on the surface of the screen. It took alot of testing to get a screen that wouldn't be destroyed when the rune is activated. Given to her by Professor Membrane who is doing research on the magic found in the demon isles. With the spelldrive she'll be able to cast any kind of spell, which is attached to her wrist like a pipboy. Luz friends want to buy their own spelldrives but once they learn how much it cost, they have to save up to get enough money. Of course they also learned how much money they could make at the recycling center with things like nail and hair clippings which makes exotic material cubes that sell real well.

"So how much do we need till we can buy our own spelldrive?" Willow ask Luz. She's sitting in the front with Gus, while the Blight siblings are sitting in the back.

"Let's see the price for a spelldrive is about 1,500.00 and only goes up from there. The money you all use in the demon world needs to be exchange first. And I really have no idea how much," Luz said.

"Didn't Mr. Pines accept the coins I gave him?" Gus ask.

"Yes but that's Mr. Pines for you. He accepted the coins because of them being silver and gold. In fact..." Luz was saying till Mabel's voice ranged out.

"I'M COMING WADDLES 2!"

Or not...

Let's rewind a bit...

Dipper and his group had been discussing their relief of those websites not sending naked photos of them anymore. But are wondering if they should be concerned about them still filing their heroics- mostly Dipper's. Then they heard a commotion in the front of the shack. Mabel's group, consisting of Luz and her friends also heard it and showed up with Eda... at the same time Sunset and her sisters had showed up with Soos.

Everyone gathered around to listen to Stan about how Waddles 2 was taken. With Stan saying he was taking care of Waddles 2 like a baby even bottle feeding him. When the pterodactyl who Stan figures is the one that did the deed, burst into the shack. Where Stan put himself between it and Waddles 2 and leap at the dino punching it in the face. Which Stan faltered under Eda's skeptical, withering glare and gesturing toward Mabel. As if to say, 'Seriously? You're going to lie to her?' ...and he finally breaks down and confesses what really happen leading to Waddles 2 being taken.

Mabel is hurt and yells at Stan, people mostly side with Mabel (or at least stay neutral). Until Eda asks why he put him outside, she knows how much he cares for Mabel and wouldn't just upset her for no reason. Stan admits that the Grubhog destroyed an exhibit of his and scared off a large amount of his customers.

And then, to both Stan and Mable's surprise, everyone starts to side with Stan that he was in his right to do that.

A stunned Mable actually protests and people counter.

"Mabel, his personal property got wrecked! His business was impacted negatively! He had every right to throw that thing out! True he could had put the bug in a pen or one of the cages," Sunset pointed out.

Eda looks sympathetic but resolved. "Sorry sweetie, but as a wise man once said... 'Don't crap where you eat'. Or in this case... don't hurt the earnings of the man who's letting you live in his house and eat his food for FREE. But still seeing how Waddles is a pet he should had known better than just putting him out in the open and chained up. Where anything that's hungry could easily get him."

"I really should had just had thrown him in his exhibit cage," Stan chuckles nervously as Eda glares at him.

"You shouldn't be throwing him anywhere! Waddles 2 is the most important thing in my life!" shouts Mabel irritated.

"Of course that's all you care about, heaven forbid you care about something that matters to somebody else!" Pacifica scoffs.

"You're unbelievable Mabel! It was bad enough you were willing to see me 'someone you claimed to see as a friend' hurt as long as you got your 'cute pig'. But to not care if your family is hurt as long as you get what you want? What is wrong with you?" Wendy ask.

"Really?" Luz ask surprise along with her friends.

"I was there when it happen," Ruth said.

Mabel in tears and furious, stamps her foot. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of all of you dumping on me for loving cute critters that go 'oink'! I just want a cute pet to love, is that so wrong!?"

"When you prioritize it over the health and well being of others? Oh gee, let me think," Sunset says in a dramatic, snarky fashion.

Sunset and almost everyone there. "YES!" they shout finishing her sentence.

"What about Frank?" Luz ask pointing to the shack's two headed guard dog. "Isn't he good enough?"

"Oh yeah Frank's a great dog," Soos said walking to the pen he's kept in that has a dog house for him. And gives Frank's head a pat each.

"And you have been spending more time with that bug then him," Wendy said finding the bug hog thing creepy.

Mabel looks like she's about to throw a fit.

Twilight gave out a snort. "Surprise, surprise! 'Miserable Mabel', doesn't get her way, so of course she responds with a temper tantrum!"

"Just so you know Mabel. If you decide to ignore all psychiatrist and medical help to bang your head on a pole for a month, I am NOT helping you. We can't always get what we want, suck it up and move on already! If you can't even put the needs of your FAMILY ahead of some dumb animal that you only know for a week then I have no sympathy for you whatsoever!" Dipper said coldly.

Stan finally gets a handle on himself and the situation to speak up. "Hey, whoa! Guys, come on! Take it easy on her! This is obviously my fault."

"NO IT ISN'T! Okay, fine. You shouldn't have tried to lie and maybe put more thought into where you put him outside what with all the dangerous things this town has proved to house. But you had every right to be mad at the damage to your property and livelihood! Why do you keep siding with her over everything!?"

"Hey red string," Soos spoke up holding a long thread of the sweater that Mabel gave to Waddles 2. Leaving a trail through the forest.

"Quick follow the string!" Mabel shouted.

"Follow the trail through the forest?" Sunset ask.

"With that thing that took Waddles? There is a dangerous animal as well as other animals about in those woods, that potentially threatened the lives of the people of Gravity Falls. I'm not going to risk more lives and rush in half-cocked just for some dumb animal. They don't know what they're getting into and we should wait for reinforcements," Dipper explains.

"It's not Waddles it's Waddles 2," Mabel shouted out.

"I'm not going to be calling him Waddles 2 when he's the only one with that name," Dipper said.

"FRAK YOU! I WANT MY PIG-THING!" Mabel shouted and runs off before anyone can stop her. Hopping onto the golf cart that Luz and her friends were driving around in. "I'M COMING WADDLES 2!"

Everyone groans, Sunset calls Jenny and anyone else available, as well as activating 4 eyebots she both with her. That were all stored in the lead car she came in, with her sisters cramming themselves in by 6 old school buses. It was cheaper to use old buses then buying all of them cars. Also she gave out blasters to all of her human sisters, which she had stored in her pipboy and the eyebots.

Dipper activates his pipboy, his clothes recede and are replaced with an armor that immediately turns invisible with just his loincloth visible, before he switches that setting off making everything visible. Luz, Willow, Amity and Emira had a small nosebleed at seemingly nearly naked hunk for his age before them. Dipper and his group head out after Mabel, promising Stan they'd save her... and then give her the pounding of a lifetime. Stan lock the shack and put Mr. Handy on guard duty while they're away.

"You know that flying thing might be like Rodan in the first movie where the giant bugs show up first and then the flying beast shows up to eat the bugs before turning to eat us?" Soos said as they all followed the trail Mabel left behind.

"It can't be Rodan or any of the other Godzilla size monsters. They all died thanks to them unable to survive thanks to them find it it hard to breath, the only ones left are the water breathers," Sunset said.

"So all the big redheads and the ponies are your sisters?" Amity asked.

"They are," Sunset said.

"So you're going to be that big?" Edric ask who couldn't help but see how shapely all of Sunset's older sisters are. Which his sisters also noticed and wondered if they would be that lucky once they're older.

"I should," Sunset said.

"Nothing but sisters?" Willow ask.

"Yup my parents tried to have a son but after having me, gave up. And I have 58 human sisters and 25 pony sisters," Sunset said.

"Only 25 pony sisters?" Gus ask.

"There's a reason why my pony sisters are all stunted to how big they should be. There was little food while growing up," Sunset explains.

"Ohhh," the demon kids said understanding.

"So you're the youngest?" Amity ask.

"Yup and like you had to deal with older siblings growing up. But unlike you I had to deal with amazons for sisters who are way older then me and much bigger," Sunset said.

"At least all they do is baby you," Lincoln said getting Luz group to look at him.

"He's the middle child and the only boy in his family. And you think you have a tough time with your older brother and sister. His sisters all abuse him and his parents expected him to be the family punching bag, they groomed him to be," Ronnie explains shocking the demon children.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Dib was hunched over talking to the Swollen Eyeball network as he and Jenny were walking through the Gravity Falls forest, near the camp. He told Gwen that he'll be going out with Jenny before he left the camp. The network, largely embarrassed for not believing Dib for all those years gave him a large promotion. Given the chance to shine, actual resources and surrounded by people who trusted and respected him. He managed to make great strives in information gathering and investigations.

Thus he kept getting more and more promotions... there was talk of Darkbooty stepping down as leader soon... and he was looking at Dib as a potential successor... They were some of the few smart people in their old world, and now they no longer have to do the things that kept their world running. They suddenly found lots of free time.

He talks to Jenny about something that had been bugging him regarding all the rouge A.I. attacks. At first glance... just random attacks...

But a closer look revealed something interesting...

"Mark Beaks claims his crowd-funded billion-dollar project 'Ta-Dah! 2' was destroyed during an attack. I've been looking through his records... and when you look past the hype. Not only is there no indication for what project 'Ta-Dah! 2' actually is... but there's no financial paper trail or any big spending to show such a large project was even being worked on. Let alone of it even existing! And that's not all..."

Show's more records...

"A swarm of robots interfered with a corporate-sponsored hover-car race. Among other fatalities, the driver for Iodyne industries Carl Potts crashed. At first this looks like a loss for Iodyne industries as their stock dropped six points. But when you look closer at the stock market records..." Dib brings them up on the screen.

"Almost as soon as the stock dropped, Iodyne CEO Joel Goldman bought controlling interest in his own company at a devalued price, he then brokered a merger with Sirrus Aeronautics. Who thanks to the spectacular display of their car made in crushing one of the attacking robots, saw almost a twelve point gain which immediately block Penninsula Power Cell from being able to afford the price of a complete take-over. Almost immediately after THAT, both Iodyne and Sirrus brokered a merger that made a windfall of profits for Iodyne." Dib brings up a video recording of the event. "Look at this... it's a phone recording Sirrus's driver Ben Burns using his car to heroically defeat the robot... but look at this!"

Pauses and zooms in.

"See? That robot clearly saw Burns coming, was about to strike... but something STOPPED it and it allowed itself to be crushed!"

"So... it was staged?" Jenny ask.

"With Mark Beaks it isn't even the first time he did this," Dib said showing the Mcduck kids online accounts showing that Mark Beaks had hired someone to steal something that wasn't even real in the first place to fake it was stolen. So he could keep all the money.

"Let me guess the world he comes from is like a cartoon where people just fall for such a silly and cartoonish trick," Jenny said.

"That's what I figure seeing what Scrooge Mcduck has gone through in his life," Dib said.

"He did wrestle the world serpent after he transforms into a humanoid form," Jenny said.

"Well at least now there are people like me who actually look into things and investigate things to learn what happen," Dib said.

"Story of my life," Jenny said remembering how people of her old town would always blame her for things that the monster of the week did.

"Well anyways everyone has been focusing all of their efforts and resources into finding a 'rouge A.I.'... but what if the reason they never found a trace of one. Was because it never existed in the first place?" Dib said.

"Like someone dressing up like a ghost to scare people off like in Scooby-Doo," Jenny said.

Dib explains how having used this theory as a basis for a new lead. He had begun to look at the data and incidents on the assumption that it was not an A.I. but someone PRETENDING to be an A.I. And then the data had taken a new shape... revealing traces of something that Dib was all-too-familiar with... spelldrive energy. Ever since the merge and his former city becoming bankrupt... many of it's less savory citizens had found a commodity that they had in abundance that the rest of the world lacked... Spelldrives. Creating a VERY dark market for them.

Using his contacts, Dib learned one of the biggest buyers was in Gravity Falls. But the delivery boy was always under strict orders to leave the shipment in the middle of the woods and then drive off. Which is why they followed the delivery boy who went into the woods to drop of the package.

He and Jenny watch this from afar and after an hour of staking it out. A large cloaked drone pops from the sky, grabs the shipment and flies off. Using his scanner to track the spelldrive energy, Dib runs after it. While Jenny calls for back-up before following him.

!

Elsewhere in the forest -

Applebloom sighed, she SHOULD be focusing on mining more sap that seemed to leak from this side of the mountain. It was the crucial element to her and Double 'D''s formula to make her family's apple cider last longer. Double D has been trying to make a syntactic sap, seeing how they're mining the sap sooner or later the mine will dry up and no more sap.

But more importantly they'd recently been approached by a delegation of Griffons and Dwarves. Apparently they believed her sap might be the missing crucial ingredient they need to FINALLY keep Plasmids from destabilizing long enough for it to integrate into NON-human's. Thus solving one of the key obstacles in marketing it! It wasn't a PERFECT solution, it currently required HUGE amounts of Sap for this process to happen. But hopefully this could be refined in time...

As Sunset had already given her the rights to the sap and the mine, selling it in such huge amounts would be a HUGE boon for Applebloom! Especially if she was smart about it by investing and help marketing this revolutionary concept right...

Yep, that's what she should be doing right now... instead...

"Dang it EMPLOYEE Applejack! Suck in that gut!" she shouts at her chubby, BIG sister who was currently stuck in the middle of the doorway of her observation post of the mine. Not being able to resist, she playfully gives her plot a smack and giggles as it jiggles.

"Hey! Y'hal knock that off!" shouted a flustered Applejack.

"Hey, not my fault your big butt could have it's own zip code! Gotta do something while the boys fetch some butter and crowbars!" mocks Applebloom. She and several other people stuck in the observation post proceed to spank her plot and laugh as it jiggles seemingly non-stop.

Applejack whimpers... she'd been letting herself go... she freely admitted it. All the remaining member's of the former mane six had really... She and Rainbow weren't as bad off due to her preference for apples and their shared loved of athletics... but the others were VERY badly off... Pinkie was the worst, she weighed a couple hundred pounds, got diabetes and now is on a diet that if she doesn't follow she could lose her hoof.

Actually, a lot of ponies had gotten like this actually. They had to learn the hard way that they were no longer in a near utopian world where they could eat sweets and cakes all days with NO consequences.

Rainbow had been the most better off for awhile... but with everything that happened with the Wonderbolts, she took a downturn. She got a bit better after she somewhat reconciled with Twilight... then took another downturn when Twilight didn't show up for the funeral of Fluttershy's pets. She sent Dipper with the message of 'I'm sorry but I'm still going through some things... I still have my issues with you.. but mostly I'm trying to rediscover who I am'.

This killed any good feeling any of them had left. It all seemed to be falling away... her farm... her livelihood... her world... her life... her family... her friendship... she couldn't even do the chicken dance without getting punched in the stomach by Slenderman. (Also Applebloom put a stop to her making her chores ten times longer for the dumbest of reasons).

People saw her as a joke now... a 'Tubby-wubby pon-waifu'... whatever the buck that meant...

In any case, finally they pulled her out. Applebloom went briefly back in the mine to check things out... only for Dib and Jenny to run past them suddenly. They shout behind them as they run, that the mine might be a crime scene soon and it would be best if they cleared it and sealed it off for now.

Applebloom quickly agrees and goes to do just that. She once again sees Applejack struggling to climb a nearby ladder. Applebloom laments how Big Mac is too busy taking care of that Equalist civil war Victim... Sugar Belle, was it? Applejack was becoming more and more useless!

"Get your fat plot moving!" she shouts and gives her ass another slap...

CRACK!

The sudden movement and the weight of Applejacks girth is too much for the ladder, it breaks. And before Applebloom can blink, her sister goes tumbling into a deep dark crevice!

"APPLEJACK!" screamed Applebloom as she rushed forward to save her... but she was already gone...

!

In the Woods -

Wendy ran on all fours as she tracked Mable's sent. She wasn't in deer form though. She couldn't put her finger on it, but ever since she'd turned to a wolf that one time (her family had to seal that form, lest the predator spirit react badly to her deer form)... her deer form just felt WRONG now... like a suit that was five sizes too small...

In any case she was currently running in her skimpy clad human form of just a cotton sports bra and shorts. She was bare feet as she tracked down Mabel, which she would had preferred to be naked but Eda stop her and pointing to the young kids in the group. Who Wendy was stripping in front of, with the girls covering the eyes of the boys, till Eda stop her. Which is why she as naked as she could get, with Eda stopping her from running in just her panties and bra.

She'd given the rest of her clothes to Dipper for safe keeping. Because 1. she was REALLY starting to hate clothes. 2. Her tracking skills were at it's best when she was 'in the altogether'. No synthetic fibers to mess with her nose getting a good scent. No extra layer to stop her from feeling the vibrations of the earth, or to stop her from feeling wind patterns and disruptions of the air. No unnecessary weight to slow her down or get on something... her mother's lessons were paying off... she felt more and more like an honest to goodness, mother-bucking ANIMAL!

Everyone is too focused to think about Wendy's current state... this was no time for trivialities, this was a life or death situation.

Well... except maybe Dipper and the two demon boys who couldn't help to stare at Wendy's butt as she walk on all fours. Which the demon girls and Luz also couldn't help but notice. Dipper distracts himself by doing a brief diagnosis of his armor. He'd found a little loophole in his knowledge. By being able to 'fix' everything... if you thought about it. Fix didn't necessarily just mean repair, it could also mean upgrade. Although he was lacking in materials to fully utilize this revelation... but the suite was still better then the previous version.

With Wendy's senses at 100%, they eventually track Mabel to an abandoned church. They puzzle over this briefly, to what is a church is doing in the middle of the woods. Dipper finds the shattered remains of what appears to be a golden tree like thing, next to the golf cart that Mabel had taken.

Dipper was side-tracked by Wendy who entered the church and finding a large hole in the ground. Getting Mabel's scent again coming from the hole. Sunset sent one of her eyebots down the hole before it came flying back up.

"There's a large cave system down there," Sunset said.

"Then we're going to need some rope," Stan said.

"Why not use magic to teleport us all down there?" Ronnie ask.

"Uses up way too much magic," Twilight answers.

"Why you think we drove if I could teleport all of my sisters?" Sunset answers as well.

"It should only be used to teleport someplace wide open and not a cave. Seen what happens to people who get teleported with something in the way. Not pretty," Eda said. She cast a spell transforming some plants into rope and tied one end to a nearby tree, tossing the other end down the hole.

"Ok Soos you and the pony sisters stay here and keep an eye on things," Stan said.

"We need you all to be here on top to help us if we get in trouble. Like that movie where everyone got into the water leaving no one on the boat," Eda said. (8)

"Right, we'll stay out here to call for help," Soos said.

"Keep one of my eyebots it be able to keep in contact with the other eyebots underground," Sunset said.

"That be useful," Soos said.

Making a note to investigate this place further later, Dipper hurries down the rope. And doesn't see the object he knocked loose from under a nearby smashed chair... a glittering human skull.

!

The Sap Mine -

"Hurry up people," Becky Rockler shouted to the sapient dinosaurs as they move the rocks and gun turrets into their places.

"How are things going?" Crow ask having come out of his workshop.

"Going well enough," Becky said.

"I wish this doctor would just cut it out. What kind of villain fights another villain?" Crow ask.

"This is the reason why the Syndicate of Malice was created so this wouldn't happen... as much," Becky said recalling how Crow fought Dr. Mechano in Winterdown before they ended up in this world.

Both of them had found themselves all alone in the ruins of the Sovereign, when the merge took them from their world. They found themselves in Gravity Falls forest. For the first couple of days they survived in the ruins of the flying ship, living off the supplies that survived the crash. With Crow repairing S.T.A.B.I.L.E. (System Technology Advancement By Increasing Levels (of) Efficiency) to help them. Thanks to S.T.A.B.I.L.E. they found the cauldron, which all of those machine animals where coming out of.

After fighting their way inside and Crow reprogramming the machines to obey him. They found a new home for themselves. Becky having brought over one of the tv's from the crash, got it working and they learned about the world they found themselves in. And seeing that they're right next to several places that had their own princesses Crow went back to his old plan of using the power of the princesses to power his doom machine.

Which Becky pointed out that they have no minions and no funds to do it. So Crow went to work building his criminal empire from the ground up. For cover; Becky setup a cannabis farm seeing how it's legal and what's left were fed to grazers who produce blaze for them to sell. Then once they had it up and running, Becky made connections to the black market and began selling the machine animals to buyers.

Then when Crow was using rockbreakers to expand the cauldron, he accidentally found the Sap Mine that contained dinosaurs trap in amber. Crow quickly went and freed the dinosaurs and made them into his new minions by using mind control devices to keep them from going wild. Becky made plans of breeding them and selling them or even farming them for their meat.

That's when they discovered that there are around 800 or so sapient dinosaurs all found deeper underground, in what looks like a bunker. From what they found out they're the last remaining population of their civilization before they shot themselves in the foot. Thanks to the Wesayso company that caused long term repercussions of their destruction of nature. It all began when they killed off all the bunch beetles- save for one surviving a male named Stan -for a wax fruit factory. And ended with the company causing the ice age that killed off their kind. The 800 or so were the survivors who made themselves a bunker to wait it out and were then covered in amber thanks to the sap leaking from above them. How that happen and before the merge happen, Crow and Becky had no idea. All Crow cared about was that now he has a dinosaur army. Of course with the dinosaurs being their version of urban dwellers, they left a lot to be desired. So he mostly had them do grunt work for the moment until he could think of something else for them to do...

Naturally, they stumbled upon the doctor's operation eventually. Crow tried to open up communications, but the Doctor was not in a listening mood...

Thankfully, most of his minions were those incompetent Kluckinite soldiers. Which was good... if not for their incompetence. The Doctor's superior resources and weapons probably would have overwhelmed him by now...

But still Crow was getting worried... strange things had been happening lately... weird portals popping up... new creatures showing up... several of his scouting parties were found either ripped to pieces or blown to bits by some unknown energy...

They'd found a second Cauldron, but the first and only attempt to claim it had ended in disaster. Most of the invitation party was chocked to death's by 'their own shadow'... and the bodies of his former minions had risen to kill the rest. So that wasn't an option. The only good thing was that that he only used the dumb dinos and robots for that. He had enough on his plate as it was without adding a SECOND front to this fight!

Still he knew he needed to do something soon! His villain instincts were telling him that a 'epic event' was about to happen. He knows that there are heroes in this world and he being a villain he will face them sooner or later. At least he knows why the portals are appearing throughout the mine. They're caused by his attempts of opening a portal to his world, by blasting a hole in time and space. Using his advance technology from his wreck warship and magical items he had pick here and there. Of course all he could do was make a hole and hope it's the right world he's poking into, learning as he goes.

Unknown to Crow the reason why portals to other worlds are opening isn't because of his machine. It's because of Slenderman using the hard work that Crow already did in weakening the walls between realities to open portals to other worlds. As well as thanks to the Outsider being dead causing the Void to become unstable. Making it so much easier to open portals to other worlds then it would be otherwise.

!

Gravity Falls -

Juniper Lee was running across the street. Sunset And Jenny had sent out calls to everyone. Fortunately, it seems like it was 'more or less' the same place so...

WHAM!

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there... Dipper?" Juniper blink as it wasn't quite Dipper. This Dipper was dressed in a very rougish- gentleman victorain garb.

Before Juniper could apologize to 'Dipper', he'd started to run again...

"Hold it right there!" a voice thundered out stopping Tyrone in his tracks.

To Juniper's surprise Thor showed up and he wasn't alone. Raiden from Mortal Kombat along with Fujin, Cetrion, and Shinnok who had joined Thor's group of heroic gods. Cloacina the Roman goddess of the sewers, Joyboy the Caribbean spirit of the drum, Oya the Yoruba goddess of practically everything, Glooskap the Abenaki hero god of ecology and nature, Kremara the Slavic pig god, and Mara the goddess of milk production.

"What are all of you doing here?" Juniper ask.

"The Rainbow Serpent told me about how the Outside the god of the void of the Isles was killed and the person who killed him, gained all of his powers. So I brought as many of my buddies to take care of the new god of the void," Thor said.

"So you're just bum rushing him?" Juniper ask pointing to the person who she was starting to doubt was Dipper.

"That's right the old rules of non-interference is gone and we gods can go and help people again. Which gets people to start believing in us again," Mara said.

"The whole gods need people praying to them deal?" Juniper ask who couldn't help but notice how endowed Mara the goddess of milk production is.

"That or what we're gods of, being used often. Everyone uses the toilet which empowers me," Cloacina said who is dress as a sewer worker.

The other Dipper was trying to sneak away but stop as another group of gods appeared. Gulses the Hittite Destiny Goddess, Pele the Hawaiian volcano goddess, Tu the Maori war god, Anagolay the Philippines goddess of lost things, Monkey the Chinese trickster god, Krishna the Hindu hero god, Bes the Egyptian dwarf of domestic protection, the twin Navajo war gods, Nayenezgani the slayer of alien gods, and his brother Tobadzistsini the watery war god, Kothar the Canaanite inventive god of fabrication and tech, Axo-Mama the Inca potato goddess, Kingu the Mesopotamian goddess of dragons, Ixkawkaw, the Mayan goddess of chocolate, Centeotl the Aztec god of corn, Epona the Gaulish horse goddess, Kuku Lau the Maori goddess of deception, and Hoori the Shinto hunting god. All of them surrounding the other Dipper leaving him nowhere to run.

"So all of you gods are just going to zerg rush him leaving him no chance of fighting back?" Juniper ask.

"Yup," Thor said as they all pounced on him.

Tyrone however has already 'blinked' away when they first spotted him, what they pounced was actually a Doppelgänger. They quickly run after him and Juniper runs after them in turn, just to be certain that the person their chasing wasn't in fact Dipper. None see Slenderman's in the shadows...

"That's right... eye on the prize... just stay on the surface... nothing to see ANYWHERE else..." He whips out a phone. "Okay, big boy. I got the bigger boys chasing their tails... you're on."

Deep in the Dinosaur sap caves... Tyrone fades into existence...

!

Sap Mine -

CRASH!

"Huh, you'd think we'd have run out of things to crash into or space to veer around out of control at this point..." said Parker as they continued to try and steer the out of control cage-cart.

"Don't question it! Just grab and throw crap!" shouts Josh as he continued to... well, grab and throw crap at their ever increasing pursuers.

CRACK!

Fortunately, one of the things he throw was the cage of the tiny prehistoric terror, GON. The sight of the tiny T-rex made everyone pause in horror just before he leapt at them.

"GAH! HE'S LOSE!"

CRASH!

"BACK-UP! WE NEED BACK-UP!"

BOOM!

"NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!"

CRACK!

Parker and Josh look back at the carnage amazed.

"Figures, the one time I didn't bring my cam-corder!" shouts Josh.

"We sold that a month ago for food!" reminded Parker.

"Oh, right..." grumbles Josh. Then he realizes something. "Wait, if were both watching this. Who's steering the..."

CRASH!

The boys, Unico, West Wind, Elmo, Little Foot and his friends are all thrown off the cart as it flips over. They are thrown through the air and are launched through a door just before the two guards can close it. They try to open the door again, but the cart rolls and crashes into them. Both knocking them out and shattering the door control console.

Alicorn Dipper looked at his new 'roommates' stunned. The cage that held Unico had smash through the one way viewing window, that separated his cell from the lab. Josh and Parker groan as they get up, they free the inhabitants of the cages, with Dipper freeing Unico from his cage and walking into the lab. All the kids then started to cry in panic over the whole situation, while the West Wind did her best to calm them down.

"No, no! Don't cry Elmo! You're safe! I'll take a bullet for you if I have to!" Parker said and this needless to say, only panics Elmo more.

"Parker," Josh groans.

"What about us?" Cera ask.

"Uh, okay look. Obviously getting you ALL out is the priority... but I won't lie. If I have to choose, I'm going to have to save Elmo over the rest of you," Parker said causing the kids to cry and the West Wind to glare at him.

"Parker! What is wrong with you!?" Josh snaps at his friend.

"Yes what is wrong with you," West Wind ask.

"What? I was being honest!" Parker said.

While the two argued and the West Wind did her best to calm the kids down. Dipper just shook his head at the insanity of it all... then felt something cling to his hoof. He looks down and sees little Unico, clearly coming over to the large Alicorn out herding instinct and desperate need to feel safe. He was hugging his leg.

Clearly desperate for some kind of comfort. Feeling a deep spark of joy that had been denied him for so long, Dipper was filled with an insatiable need to protect this little unicorn no matter what.

It is then they hear banging at the door.

"Crap! The controls are busted! Doors jammed!"

"Fetch the jaws of life!"

Coming to a decision Dipper snap at the 3 adults in the room. "You three! We don't have much time! Get this ring off me!"

Dipper lowers his horn to them. The boys and West Wind are briefly startled by the newcomer. But also hearing the banging and crunching outside, and not having a lot of options. They immediately try to do so.

"Barrier one down!"

"Speed it up! Fetch some explosives if you have to!"

The banging and crunching outside, intensifies... the boys fumble with the ring, but make no progress to get it off. The West Wind joined in trying to pull it off but it was still stuck.

"Wait! I watched those infomercials regarding Mr. Meaty," Dipper said.

"Okay, yes! We get it! We were terrible employees! Is this really the time to bring that up!?" Josh ask.

Mr. Wink, as one last snub to the boys. Had taken surveillance footage of all their misadventures, and produced them as a series of comedical webisodes framed as 'how not to be a good employee/blooper reel' infomercial. Thus making Mr. Meaty's a small fortune... and more or less making it impossible for the boys to find employment anywhere. I mean... would YOU want employees like that?

"What?! No! I saw one... back... BEFORE..." Dipper struggles to remember. "Weren't... you a superhero? Or something?"

"What? Dinkleman? No, brah. Parker gave that up..." Josh said.

Parker got a nervous look on his face. "Uh... actually... I sorta kept them..."

"WHAT!?" Josh ask.

"Well, it was obvious me having powers were ruining our friendship... plus, the supervillian fights were starting to get old... so I faked losing my powers to get our friendship back! But it doesn't matter. Like most things in our old lives, it didn't carry over to the next episode...," Parker said.

"But you're NOT on your world anymore... have you actually TRIED to use your powers since then?" Dipper ask.

Parker grows thoughtful.

BANG!

"Were nearly through! Bring the welding torches!"

Parker gets nervous. "Well, better late then never!"

He digs deep, his powers are weak both from underused and from being taken from it's home dimension... but it was JUST enough...

pop

...to get the inhibitor ring off.

Dipper alicorn hugs Unico tightly.

"Everyone hold on!" Dipper said to the group.

They all grab onto him but for Josh. He had spotted what looks to be a one of the reusable bags with the bio pig farm logo brand name on it. He looked inside of it to see that it contained an Ipad and a notebook, both with the name of Dr. Edgar Vance on it.

"Josh hurry up," Parker yelled.

"I think the pig farm is connected to this place. Look this stuff belongs to that new Dr. Vance, it has his name on it," Josh said.

"Oh great. The one place that hired us and it turns out to be a front for a villain," Parker said.

The soldiers break down the door just in time to see a crazy sight... an alicorn shooting high-pressurized air from his hooves, and huge stream of soil from his horn... projecting him toward the ceiling just as his wings shoot out an energy waves to adjust it... And off they go through the caverns...

!

Elsewhere in the lab -

Dr. Von Reichter glares through the security camera. "Remind me to Terminate Dr. Edgar's employment... among other things..."

"Want us to get them?" the girl who able to spread a hate plague ask who now calls herself Baby Doll. She stood with the experiment calling himself Lizard. Which is why the girl called herself Baby Doll after one of the villains in that comic.

"Yes you and Lizard go and take care of them," Dr. Reichter said.

!

Elsewhere -

Meanwhile, at the base of the Second Cauldron... Dr. Facilier plans...

Indeed, it is he who's behind the rouge A.I.'s attack's. They were all big schemes by various political groups, corporations and terrorist groups. After all, who was going to care about a few extra corpses or some specific property damage among so much carnage. At least... that was the official party line anyway...

Equally important, all the deaths caused by the machines technically counted as blood sacrifices to Samdei, further increasing his power, which in turn increased Facilier, Mr. Sunshine and Mary's power. Even if he wasn't aware of where it was coming from.

Dr. Faciler reflected how ironically that since he only believed in Samdei in a business-manner, he got less 'bang' for his buck regarding sacrifice. The worth degraded further since it was through his 'tools' that people were being sacrificed. Whereas Mr. Sunshine 'being a true believer' got more power, plus he preferred 'getting his hands dirty' for sacrifices, which made their worth even greater.

Still Facilier's power was nothing to sneeze at. Thanks to his business savvy he got a greater percent of power per sacrifice during his negotiations with Samdei. Plus, thanks to the robot killings. Where he lacked in quality, he more than made up in QUANTITY. One measly dollar, multiplied a hundred or even a thousand times a day eventually began to add up to something impressive...

"I still think we should bring Lord Samdei into this, a lot of the sacrifices worth gets lost since he's unaware of it being done in his name," said Mr. Sunshine.

Facilier sighed, in their base. The only other people that were there are Max, Mary and Origami and many Sons of Samdei members. Everyone else in their 'troupe' -although having their suspicions- knew nothing of this. There is also Dr. Locus who was brought in after they accidentally discovered the Cauldron. Magic is something that he knows. But when it came to computers and programming, it's best left to the experts.

"Sunshine Baby, we've been over this. On the off-chance this all goes side-ways. Plausible deniability will keep him out of the big house," Facilier said as he shuffles a bunch of cards around. "I've talked to our lawyers, the deck is stacked in our favor."

Pulls out the 'crippling agreement' card.

"The contract we hammered out with dear Samdei was deliberately worded so even if we are declared criminals and have to gone on the lamb, he'll still be required to continue to pay us boons whenever we do a service or sacrifice in his name."

He then pulls out the 'Hung jury' card.

"What with it being a magically binding contract, it would be suicide for Good old Samdei to break it. And my lawyer assured me no judge will be willing to go that far to force the issue."

Pulls out 'greedy miser' card.

"...At least if they want to avoid being sued and having their job terminated and blacklisted of course."

Mr. Sunshine grumbles, but agrees.

It's then they hear the new shipment of Spelldrives show up. That was carried by a drone coming through a doorway that closed behind it. Facilier smiles and begins to walk toward it when Mary stops him.

"I believe we have a stowaway...," She quickly walks to a nearby mirror, but is stopped by Dr. Locus.

"I'll handle this," Dr. Locus said activating some Watchers to hunt down what followed the drone.

Dr. Locus then brought up a screen showing what the cameras in the tunnel can see. For a moment, all was silence, then suddenly a scream. In one of the hallways they see two watchers attacking Dib who was at that point using a stealth boy to hide himself.

Dib had been following the drone for some time now, having to avoid the cameras and the scanners. It was like one of those stealth games, where he had to follow the drone close enough where he can still track it but not enough for it to detect him or one of those door scanners that scanned the drone before opening didn't scan him. Many times he had to find another way around those scanners. He had to let the drone go through a door when he saw that the hallway had cameras lining it and he didn't want to try slipping through as the cameras could pick him up. He had to find a way around that hallway, that was the idea till Mary saw him through the reflection on one of his screens. Then it was a simple matter of Locus to put his watchers scanners on high alert, pick him up and alert the others to him.

Facilier sighed seeing that their base wouldn't stay hidden for long.

"Well, this gig was fun while it lasted." he immediately starts to summon his shadows to prepare their escape. "Max, grab the high-tier spelldrives. It's a bit of a waste, but we need to leave the rest. We need this to look good after all... maybe knock a crate or two over if you have time."

"Oui, Dr. Facilier..." Said Max as he did just that.

Facilier, Sunshine and Mary begin to use their powers to get teleport everyone out... except Locus and his minions.

"Ready for your time in limelight baby?" he asked Locus

"I'll release the Fireclaws as a parting gift," Dr. Locus snarked with a smile...

!

Elsewhere -

The group have been traveling through the old mine. The mine has light coming from cracks high above them, that also brought in fresh air. There are plants that look ancient and there are strange creatures that dart in and out of their sights that make the cavern their home. They also found bones of miners here and there, which explains the mine tracks and carts they been finding. There also big piles of amber with outlines that looks like they once contained dinosaurs. Stan was already making plans to make money off of any dinosaurs they find, along with Sunset.

"You want me to what?" asked Dipper confused.

"I was thinking, since we have to postpone our sex experiment until you figure out your relationship issues. I was wondering if it be easier for you to offer up some semen so we can incubate a hybrid child in a lab instead?" Twilight explains.

"Uh...would that work?" Dipper frowned as he asked inquisitively.

"We won't know until we try!" said Twilight excitedly.

Their friends were walking with them and looking at them in stunned silence at the crazy conversation the two nerds were getting into. Pacifica not being able to take it, steps up.

"Okay, nerd love aside. You two realize you're toying with an unborn babies life!?" she snapped irritably.

They look at her stunned, then look sheepish, then apologized for getting carried away...

"You sound like my sister Lisa. She has no value in human life," Lincoln said.

"Only reason she gets away with it is because of her age. Once she old enough she'll be getting hit by one lawsuit after another," Ronnie adds.

"Really?" Luz ask.

"Some men in suits collected all of her videos and recordings of people she's been spying on. And once she's old enough she'll be facing lawsuits. And she's been kick out of the college she's been going to and is going to a special school where kids like her who are smart but lack basic ethics and lacking value in life to gain knowledge. They're mentored by people who are just as smart or smarter then they are," Lincoln said.

"It's so frustrating! Honestly Dipper, I can't say for certain if I like you that way or not. I've never been in a relationship before. But you are the only decent male I've ever really met, it be so much easier if you were a pony and was good with foals," Twilight gives out a snort. "And while I'm wishing for impossible things, let's have the answer to all my problems fall from the sky!"

BOOM!

A big blue alicorn carrying a group of young dinosaurs, three puppet people, a woman and a baby unicorn. Twilight's jaws drop seeing the big male alicorn who to her eyes is the prefect stud. Even Sunset blush a bit as she got a good look at the unknown alicorn.

"Twilight!" the alicorn shouted out.

"Do, I know you?" Twilight ask.

"It's me Dipper!" the alicorn said as he looks at the group. "Pacifica, Wendy, and... me?"

"Tyrone?" Pacifica ask.

"No its Dipper, I can remember that much," the alicorn said.

"You can't remember?" Dipper ask.

"They been doing experiments on me and I can't remember much just some things here and there," the alicorn said.

"What's your last memory when you were with us?" Wendy ask.

"We were having the dance at the shack... there was Mabel using the cloning fax machine on me and then I woke up in a lab," the alicorn said before looking at both Pacifica and Wendy. "But I do remember both of you two."

"Anything else?" Twilight ask.

"Oh yes your special dance," Alicorn Dipper said.

He did the Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake dance in front of Twilight. He misremembers what Twilight said about the dance and thinks its a dance for her instead of Candance. And with his wiggling behind in her face, Twilight got a good view of his big bouncing ball sack. Which gave Twilight a huge nosebleed.

"Is this normal?" Luz ask to Sunset blushing a bit too.

"Its something that Candance use to do with Twilight when she was younger. Which everyone can see isn't to be done to anyone anymore," Sunset said wondering what Candance was thinking about using that kind of dance in the first place.

"Yeah seeing how male pony have nutsacks," Stan said trying to get rid of that image in his head, while Eda was laughing up a storm.

"Never mind the perverted pony dance," Josh spoke up.

"We need to get out of here before those Kluckin soldiers find us," Parker adds.

"Kluckin soldiers you mean from the fast food chain?" Sunset ask.

"Yes and short story, me and Parker here have discovered the pig farm we're working for is just the front of a lab where we found Elmo and the others," Josh explains showing them the gift bag with the farm logo on it.

"The bio pig farm?" Sunset ask.

"You know it?" Dipper ask.

"My family use to run a pig farm and my parent after selling the ranch sold all of the pigs to the farm, owned by Dr. Reichter," Sunset explains.

"I remember that much," Ruth adds.

"So lets all get out of here," Parker said.

"Wait what about Mabel?" Stan ask.

"We get help first and get the kids with us out of here before trouble starts," Eda said.

"Right," Stan said leading the group back where they came from hoping that Mabel will be ok.

Sunset tried to call Soos and her pony sisters on top but there was just too much interference to make contact. Sunset sent her eyebots to hover in the back and the front of the group to give them warning of anything in front or back of them. Little do they know, their being watched by a probe.

!

Elsewhere -

Back in his base, Dr. Reichter curses. He recognized this lot, no doubt their friends would be hot on their trail! True, the interference caused by those free-roaming portals that open at random would make it impossible to communicate with the surface. But even if by some miracle he killed all of them before they sounded the alarm, their disappearance would bring the other heroes to his doorstep soon enough! No... he'd learned his lessons from the old world... He launches an order for the base to begin immediate salvage of anything useful and evacuation protocol. He summons Trahn and the Kluckin soldiers.

"Listen up, were cutting our losses and scuttling the base soon! So many of my projects will be delayed or seriously set back by this! The ONLY way I can possibly keep MOST of my operations going outside of Gravity Falls is to get that Alicorn clone back! Do what you will with the rest, but bring him back to me! Failure is not an option! Do you understand?" Dr. Reichter said.

"SIR! YES SIR!" the Kluckinites shout as they salute, they then march off quickly to the given coordinates.

"Come on me! It's time we earn our gravy and biscuits!" Shouts one of the commanding officers as they follow Trahn.

The impossible to kill Lizard and Baby Doll step up beside the doctor. "You really think those morons can do it?"

The Doctor scoffs.

"Of course not. Their just cannon fodder to distract them while you two actually do the deed. Besides, their incompetence lead to this fiasco... and the escape of GON... sweet mercy, the damage that little orange dino caused... I'd have probably had to scrap this base regardless... Anyway, them being wiped out wouldn't be the worst thing. I was going to phase them out with my new creations soon anyway..." he grins evilly. "In fact... I think this is a perfect time for a test run..."

He summons two new groups in... they looked like some bizarre hybridization of dinosaur and humans. They has horns, sharp protrusions, and green scales on their bodies as well as black armor-like scales and boot-like clawed-feet. The second looked like a bunch of tinker toys and colorful blocks held together in the form of energized warrior constructs.

The first where the result of his combining the most powerful dinosaur DNA with humans, the Tyrannodrones (Power Rangers) all the strength and skills of multiple dinosaurs mixed with (currently limited) intellect of a human.

The second were the results of his excavations finding a treasure trove of ancient relics of long forgotten civilization; the relic golems. (Kanck).

He puts the two groups under Lizard and Baby's command and sends them out... before going back to oversee the evacuation and protection of his research...

!

Elsewhere in the mine -

Meanwhile, Jenny had saved Dib but their being overwhelmed by Dr. Locus and his minions and robots. Now they're running from a horde of frostclaws and fireclaws, along with a number of rockbreakers that pop out of the sides of the tunnels they been traveling through. Jenny on her part had to keep her firepower light or risk having a cave in, while Dib is armed with a laser gun.

"Dib! We need to leave!" Jenny shouted as she blasted a fireclaw to pieces. From what she knows about the machine animals they adapt over time so what works on them before won't work so well next time. Alloy had told her how the machine animals over time became more armored as she herself got better in destroying them.

"One second!" Dib shouts as he tries to interface with the hard-drive of a down rock breaker. "I just need to hack this for any useful data on what their doing."

Jenny just grabs the hard-drive and Dib and flies them away down the tunnel.

"Or we can just do that...," Dib said as he blast away at the horde of machine animals chasing them.

Dr. Locus watches the escape... and smiles? He orders his minions and robots to chase after them... and to 'make it look good'. He then activates the bases self-destruct and teleports away satisfied...

Jenny can't communicate with the surface... but she hears Wendy's voice! Barely... but it was better than nothing so she flies in their direction. With the horde of animal robots hot on their heels.

!

Meanwhile...

"Sir, they appear to be abandoning the objective..."

"Then drive them here! We have a deal to complete!"

Dipper's group didn't know it yet...but their escape just got more complicated...

!

Elsewhere in the mine -

As the group wanders back to the surface. Twilight tries to get to know Alicorn Dipper more... while also caring for Unico, the little foal is happily snuggling up to the older female unicorn. Alicorn Dipper obliviously comments how he doesn't know why... but Twilight looks so much better than he remembers, causing Twilight to blush and Pacifica to look amused by the exchange. Twilight also points out how calling him 'alicorn Dipper' probably wasn't the best. Twilight mulls it around and then gives him the name 'Alchor'. Alchor excepts this happily.

The conversation is abruptly stopped as Sunset's eyebot scouting ahead of the group went offline. A large group of Red mantis, Frilled Lizards, Doom tree's, giant wasps and mammoths that seem to be freezing the very ground itself appeared in front of them. The mammoths blasted ice from their trunks freezing the eyebots and sending them falling to the ground. While they're distracted a giant Buzzard the size of Stan swoops down and grabs several of the kids and lands behind the group of animals. The bird speaks through a strange device that translates his squawks.

"Come with us or we'll kill the children," the buzzard said as the kids sob.

Outnumbered, and with the kids as hostages they have no choice but to comply. Dipper and Sunset discretely send a distress call out... Dipper also tries to look up the strange new species on his pip-boy... but he gets nothing... their completely unknown...

!

On the surface -

Meanwhile, Juniper had gotten the distress call just as the Gods realize they'd been duped. Kremara the pig god openly mocks Slenderman (for who else could be behind this?), pointing out his trickery was no match for his nose. Oya also loudly taunts Slendeman, as a goddess of everything it was easy to switch her realm of power to hunting to track this doppelganger. Followed by Anagolay being goddess of lost things can find anything lost, along with Gulses and Hoori the hunting god can track the doppelganger too.

Kuku Lau had her eyes lock on the mangled remains of the Tyrone copy...

Thor angrily tells them to be quiet and focus...

Juniper loudly tells them she needs to go rescue her friends. Curious, Thor inquires more and realizes that the weird portals in the sap caverns were blocking their senses and reasons that must be where the real Tyrone is...

They quickly give Juniper a lift... completely abandoning the corpse without a second thought...

The corpse shifts and turns to Slenderman...

Slenderman gives a mock salute.

"Yes, hail Kremara with the nose that can't be fooled! And great Goddess Oya who's hunting skills are unmatched!" Slenderman gicves out a snort. "Amateurs..."

He looks through a spyglass that shows Juniper and the Gods heading to the Cavern...

"That's right... head to the cavern. Don't worry about the portals distorting your ability to sense anything on the surface. All the excitement is happening down there... I'm envious, it's boring. Nothing exciting ever happens up here," Slenderman said in a taunting manner and twirls the spyglass to the familiar shape of the Maw and -somehow - gives a wicked smirk. "Yes... nothing to see here whatsoever..."

!

The Sap Mine -

Dipper's group is lead to an area filled with more monsters. Among them are weird toad people with glowing blue mushrooms on their heads and vacant stares. Actually, come to think of it... the mammoths seem to have the same mushrooms on their heads...

Twilight briefly hears a familiar groan from a nearby bush, but before she can look over... she's jostled toward... the Grubhog? On a throne of swords and twigs? And a tied up Mable?

Mabel chuckles nervously. "Uh...hey guys?"

Everyone glares at her.

"So instead of waiting until we had enough manpower and firepower to check the situation out, you instead chose to go off into a monster infested cavern all by yourself. Great plan, Mabel," Pacifica snarks sarcastically.

"But I," Mabel began till Waddles 2 shouted out.

"SILENCE!"

Mabel looked in shock...

"Slenderman was right in how easy it was to fool you. So selfish that you would refuse to listen to anyone as long as you got what you wanted. Allowing me to gather all of you here to fulfill my end of the deal we made. Giving me my own army and giving me the ancient blue mushroom to control them and add more to my ranks. Like I did with these mammoths I found frozen," the Grubhog said.

Mabel interrupts.

"This is all wrong! The pig-thing goes oink! The pig thing goes oink! The pig-" Twilight throws a rock at her, hitting her head. "OW!"

"Sorry, continue...," Twilight said.

"As I was saying Slenderman promise me to help me conquer this world if I simply kill the lot of you. And he told me the best way to do so was using Mabel and her 'willingness to throw people into danger' just because I act like a cute pet," the Grubhog said.

Mabel again interrupts. "Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"SHUT UP MABEL!" everyone shouts.

"As I was saying I acted as a lovable pet to gain Mabel's blind affection. I ate Stan's attraction to get myself thrown out and my second in command fake kidnapping me. With what I learn Mabel would be reckless and just run after me and getting all of you to follow her. Instead of waiting and having more people and better equipment," Grubhog said.

Everyone glared at Mabel...

"What?... I didn't know! How could I have known?" Mabel said looking hurt and disoriented.

"Dang it Mabel! Of course we don't know anything about him! That was the whole reason I demanded him to quarantined until we figured out more about his species!" Dipper said.

"Wow so this is how Lilith must have felt when this happen to both of us when we were kids," Eda said.

"This happen to you?" Stan ask.

"More or less. Me finding a strange new pet and then turns out to be evil and Lilith glaring at me for not listening as the said pet wants to lay eggs in...," Eda began but eyes the young kids with them. "It would had been horrible if it had happen."

"I vote that we let that happen to Mabel to teach her a lesson. Like a kid who hurts themselves and is crying but gets no help from the person who told them not to do what they did that hurt them," Wendy said.

"As much as Mabel needs some tough love where the eggs were going to be put in isn't something that should happen to a female," Eda said.

"I have 3 guesses where the eggs would be put in and they're all horrible," Willow said out loud with a look of pure horror on her face making the other girls in the group pale.

"And just to let everyone know there were some of our old friends including boys with us at the time. And they would had shared the same fate," Eda said making the boys pale too.

"Ok we save her when something life threatening is happening or horrible like that. But for anything else let's just let her deal with the aftermath herself," Twilight said.

"Where I don't have to take the heat for the mess that she made. I'm all for it," Dipper said making Mabel gasp.

"Enough! Your squabbles bore me! KILL THEM!" Grubhog ordered his minions.

They all watch as the monsters advance on them-

"Bessie, things are getting messy!"

Dipper's group are startled by the swarm of super-fast, giant snails that come charging in, all being ridden on by more toad people... and one teenage human girl missing a shoe?

"Snack time!" Anne said waving around her sword.

The snails begin to eat the mushrooms off all the toads and mammoths, who immediately break free of it's control and begin to fight the other beasts.

The mammoths fired a blast of ice from their trunks freezing the other monsters in their tracks. The mammoths are from Wollyville a settlement of mammoths during the ice age. (Adventures of Cro.) They ended up frozen when a strange blue snow fell from the sky, covering all of them. Then they somehow woke up underground and able to control ice, then they were all sprayed with mushroom spores and then nothing till the snails ate the mushrooms that was controlling them. (9)

Dipper's group waste no time taking advantage of the chaos to free the kids... and after some initial reluctance, Mabel... and made a run for it. Twilight grabs Unico and Alchor grabs Twilight, lifting both of them up in the air. Sunset used her magic to blast the bugs and lizards away, while her sisters began blasting them with their energy guns. Followed by Eda casting spells being added by Luz and her friends.

Anne is at first surprised to see more humans, but knowing this wasn't the time for it. She calls them to jump on the snails and get them out of here. Wendy and Dipper jump on Anne's snail.

"Right we'll get you guys... Wow, okay you dress like that? You're so very nearly naked," says a flustered Anne at the sight of Wendy.

"FOCUS! MONSTERS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Shout Dipper and Wendy together.

Anne snaps out of and makes her snail shoot off. Trying VERY hard not to notice to voluptuous flesh hugging her back for dear life... she'd never been interested in a girl before... But something about this one... and the boy was sexy too.

"Relax, I have that affect on people. Perfectly normal, I promise to explain everything if you get us out alive. Also, Dipper's mine," Wendy whispers and says that last bit with a tone of threatening that makes Anne gulp.

Before Anne can respond...

"HEY AMERICANS! YOU LIKE CHICKEN BOKUM!?" a voice shouted out.

They look to see a Vietnamese man riding a strange bike filled with cages and surrounded by an energy shield, throwing-

"LOOK OUT! HE'S THROWING CHICKENS!" someone shouted.

That was the last thing Anne heard before the kamikaze chicken blew her snail right out from under her...

"The Kluckinite soldiers chanted..."

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"-But the Cournel's chicken is as good as gold!"

After most of the snails got blown to bits... things just kept getting more and more chaotic...

The monsters catch up and end up fighting both the group and the Kluckinites...

"HEY AMERICANS! YOU PLAY BASEBALL?! CATCH!" shouts Trahn as he throws another load of exploding Chickens at them.

Alchor, although still very much unfamiliar with his body and magic still fights well alongside Twilight to protect the group and Unico. Using his horn to spew out enchanted soil, his hooves and muscles to spew out wind, and his wings to shot out bolts of magic...

"I think it's very nice!"

"To smother everything in the Cournel's sixty herbs and spice!"

Jenny and Dib popped by to lend assistance... but were promptly followed by an army of animal robots that only caused MORE havoc...

"ME KILL YOU LONG TIME!" shouted Trahn as he once more threw his chickens... they tried to hit him. But his energy shield was built to withstand advanced alien weapons, so it was a dickens to wear out!

Luz and her friends try to shoot off some magical assistance, but they quickly realize how unprepared they are for a REAL firefight...

"I'd give anything to see!"

"The Cournel's secret recipes!"

Lincoln was giving his usual support, throwing health potions and tossing supplies to everyone from the back... his back up against a tree...

Oblivious to one of the benches moving toward him...

"That's right... keep an eye on the right hand... ignore the left hand..." says Slenderman teasingly to himself while disguised as a tree and tears Lincoln's back pocket just enough so the photo of him and his friends fall out...

"Eye's on the fight... your friends are in danger... who care about one misplaced photo? ...let the WIND take it where it may," he mockingly whispers as he emphasizes 'wind with a puff of air to cause the photo to flutter off.

Lincoln briefly feels something... but any thought of anything else leaves his mind when The unkillable lizard and his troops got the drop on them...

"I GOT A GREAT BIG CONVOY, AIN'T SHE A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT?"

"WE GOT A GREAT BIG CONVOY, WERE GONNA RIDE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT!"

"BEING RIGHT-WING EXTREMIST COMMUNIST'S IS THE ONLY WAY TO BE!"

"WE'RE GONNA TEAR DOWN ALL THE CITIES AND MURDER THE BOURGEOISIE!"

"Okay! We get it! You're from a world where everything is a living parody of a stereotype! AND your the Asian Variant!" shouts the Unkillable lizard annoyed...

"Yeah, give it a rest already...!" implored Pacifica equally irritated-

"NEVER!"

!

Elsewhere on the surface -

Dr. Reichter groaned at what he was seeing on the monitors. Interference with the portal had prevented his probes from seeing what happened when the Klukinites attacked. Nor had their communication devices have been working. But only with the Unkillable Lizards and Baby Dolls more advanced equipment was he able to see what was happening... and what he saw was the makings of an absolute clusterfuck.

Not only were the hero's gaining more and more reinforcements... but if his instruments were right. There was that group of GODS heading into the caverns? Nope, writing was on the wall. He was going to have to write this whole thing off as a complete loss and make a break for it. 'Know when to fold them.' As the old song went...

He was getting a ton of combat data from his Tyrannodrones and relic golems... but that wouldn't even come close to recoup the losses he would suffer today. He turns to his minions the Fixed Ideas, including the two twin Chefs who were busily moving things along. They're in one of the warehouses of the pig farm he's been using for cover, with transport trucks being loaded with equipment and experiments. Luckily he had more than one shell company setup and another labs setup just incase he was discovered.

"Are all the alpha priority essentials loaded up?" he quickly asked.

Several assistants affirmed that they were. The twins using those grunts which they used instead of words, also answered. He seen what they really look like underneath those masks they wear all the time, so much that their skins have fused with their masks. They were being very careful as they loaded a tank containing a very tall test subject he managed to clone from a sample from the Maw.

"Good, changes of plans! We move out in an hour! Anything that can't be loaded up in under an hour is to be trashed!" Dr. Reichter said.

As his minions rush to do that, one of them opens a window to let some fresh air in... a certain picture flies through it and smacks into one of the chiefs faces. The chief squeals annoyed, then pulls the offending item off his face and looks at it... his eyes go wide at the familiar flash of yellow. He quickly screams to his brother and gestures for him to come over...

CRACK!

Suddenly a black hand forcibly grabs the fourth wall and jerks the viewers away from the sight-

"Okay, nothing to see here! Nothing important! Yes... nothing shady happening here at all... HEY LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

Shouts Slederman, as he swings the fourth wall back toward the doctor...

The doctor, apparently completely oblivious to what just happened behind him, continues to type into his computer...

"If I won't benefit from this cavern, no one shall!" he presses a button and a one hour timer starts to countdown...

!

Underground -

All across the caverns... from deep within the seemingly endless ocean of sap... to the tip of the caverns surface... odd devices began to beep... and wait...

!

Underground -

While the fighting intensified. Wendy and Dipper were making good on their training and fighting hard. Dipper's pipboy's blasters were blasting away at the monsters, robots, and soldiers. His energy shield protected him from blows that would had killed him. The only reason why they're not being overwhelmed was because of all 3 attacking groups were attacking each others. Which he's been blasting the mushroom's off of the animals causing them to either start fighting against other animals or just run away.

Wendy using her ram powered both in her werewolf form and deer form, allowing her to just power through any attacks coming at her. While her werewolf form is better at fighting then her deer form. It just felt right using her deer form to bowl into groups of enemies using her antlers.

Lincoln has also been training to use his power he gain from eating the apple. The reason why no one has died yet on their side is because of his Dumb power at work. He's able to dumb anything, including how much damage everyone on his side is taking, also dumbing down the power output the weapons the soldiers are using gave out.

Ronnie is guarding Lincoln so that he'll be able to focus on helping the others. Ronnie also been training with her power of Soup. She is able to create any kind of soup she wants out of thin air, she does have to eat more to have the energy to use her soup powers like everyone else who gain powers. She created super spicy, boiling hot soup and hitting all the attackers with it. Causing the animals to flee as they were splash with boiling hot soup and the spicy liquid getting into their eyes blinding them. Which also work on all the other attackers but for the robot animals.

Pacifica also been learning to use her cloud power. She created a thick fog that engulfed the robots, covering them in condensation. Then she created a thundercloud that fired off a lightning bolt that short circuited the robots, made greater thanks to them being wet.

Sunset and her sisters are protecting the others, all of them having their own pipboys and shields. Each time one of their shields fail they would be shielded by their sisters till their shields regenerated. Sunset was showing what her training with the videogame bosses have done, with her slaughtering everything that comes at her while having a magical shield protecting her.

Eda and Stan were protecting the kids who are underneath a magic shield, with Tambry armed with a bow and arrows helping them out. The witch kids are enforcing the shield with their own magic. Eda was casting magic while Stan had gotten a hold of a blaster and backing her up, joined by Jenny and Dib.

The Lizard and Baby Doll showed up with reinforcements Of Dino men and golems. They attacking the animals under The grubhogs control and the robot animals. The Lizard was in the thick of things fighting the frostclaws and fireclaws, going for the heavy hitters first. Baby Doll was releasing blue clouds of from her body that caused anything living to become a berserker and attack anything that she commands them to do. Those that were effected but not under her command just attack anything around them.

Suddenly Crow and his forces show up. Made up of dinosaurs who are armed with mounted weapons and robot animals that have been repainted to be purple like Crow's armor. There are also several young sentient dinosaurs armed with long range weapons.

"Plucky diverse group of misfits being attacked by monsters and villains on all sides? Is it safe to assume you're heroes?" Crow ask.

Pacifica groans as Dib throws her a spare knife to defend herself from a mantis that got too close. "Look, if your here to attack us. You're going to have to take a number..."

"Not at all! Considering all the other three sides of this fight have been nothing but hostile to me...," Crow said trailing off and holds out a hand. "Temporary truce?"

Pacifica smiles and shakes it. "Temporary truce!"

"Enough! This insolence ends now!" the grubhog shouted showing up being carried on the back of a giant Buzzard. He began to slurp up a big bottle of fermenting green gunk, handed to him by one of his minions.

"Uh... should we be worried about that?" Anne ask as she pauses to stab a Tyrannodrone with her sword.

Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar sniffs air.

"Ah, the welcoming aroma of red roach droppings fermented in green fungi drool!..." he has another sniff of the air.

"...hmmm... Good year too!" he reminisces fondly, then gives a dismissive hand wave. "Nah, it's harmless..."

Then Hop Pop looks thoughtful suddenly.

"Unless of course someone was dumb enough to overfeed him for the last day and a half," Hop Pop said.

"Why is that?" Mabel ask causing Luz and her friends who are in the magic shield with her to glare at her.

"It causes the grubhog to become a beetlehog," Hop Pop said.

The Grubhog roars as it's body grows to fifty times it's size. Causing the beetle form to burst out of the grubhog's skin. The beetlehog now has razor sharp teeth and massive spikes all over it's armored body.

Everyone glares at Mable.

"You kept feeding that thing even after I told you to stop?" Dipper asked.

Mabel practically sobbing at this point.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN!?" she pleaded desperately to whoever would listen... which was NO ONE.

"So she's the dumb one who helps the villain more then helping you heroes?" Crow ask.

"Oh yeah," Tambry answers.

"So this is what it's like to be on the other end," Crow said as he fires grenades at the beetlehog, followed by his minions all firing on the boss as well.

A full grown beetlehog is one of the top predators in its world, with a armored shell that all but like a heron would be able to break. But the armor shell while able to withstand small arms fire, against the fire power being aim at the beetlehog, the armor shell broke apart. The beetlehog fell backwards with his armored body broken.

"Waddles!" Mabel screamed out.

"Really?" Luz ask glaring at her.

"It just mock you for being dumb and only caring about yourself where it counted on that for all of this to happen. And you still care for it?" Edric pointed out.

"That's my sister for you," Dipper said.

The beetlehog was getting back up when the air and ground are flooded with bloodflies and Pandyssian rats respectively. They swarmed the beetlehog biting his exposed flesh and he was soon gone underneath the mass of rats. The rats and bloodflies swarmed the other attacking forces, with them targeting the wounded and the ones bleeding.

During the confusion Wendy loses sight of Dipper. Then she finds him approaching the shield where the Luz and the others are under, and waving Mabel over to him who has walked out of the shield's protection. Wendy suddenly attacks him by ramming into him in her deer form, sending him flying.

"That's not Dipper," Wendy said.

"But it is Dipper!" Mabel shouted out.

"No Wendy's right," Stan said.

"That Dipper is dress differently," Eda said. Both she and Stan put themselves between Mabel and the other Dipper.

"But it's still enough to fool the dumb one," Tyrone said as his flesh becomes metal.

"Tyrone?" Pacifica said stun in seeing him still alive.

"Still alive and still want revenge on the one who brought me to life," Tyrone said glaring at Mabel. He pulled out the knife he used to kill the Outsider that allows the users to absorb the memories and skills of those are slain by it.

"Easy there Tyrone," Stan said having heard what happen during the party.

"I'm your sister and we're family," Mabel said.

"You have any idea how little that means to me? You made me into this, just because you weren't listening. Do you have any idea how many people I have killed in my quest for revenge? At this point there is nothing stopping me," Tyrone said to the horror of everyone who heard. He has spent much of the past several weeks absorbing the memories and skills of many intellectuals, assassins, guards, gangsters, politicians, mystics, Overseers and of course the Outsider.

"Enough of this," Crow said hitting Tyrone with a grenade which blew up but when the smoke cleared Tyrone was still standing.

"Fun fact. I can't feel anything anymore. No pain, no pleasure, nothing at all. Don't eat, sleep or anything that makes me alive. I'm more like a robot now; everything will die around me while I live a empty life. All thanks to you, Mabel," Tyrone said.

"Sorry," Mabel said horrified at what she created.

"No you're not. You'll just forget about it and in a couple of days be the same person that made me in the first place," Tyrone said.

"That's so true," Wendy agreed.

"Wendy," Stan said.

"What it's true," Wendy said.

Pacifica throws the knife that Dib gave her and hits Tyrone's hand holding the knife. It struck Tyrone's hand and stuck deep into his hand, causing his entire body to glow. His entire body burst in a flash of light with his body turning black and flaking off till he was nothing but light. When they light faded Tyrone look down at the knife and pulls it out looking uneasy, with the wound not bleeding and healing itself.

"Magical knife? Well looks like it didn't work," Tyrone said feeling different.

Tyrone was then blindsided as a hammer struck him sending him flying across the cave. The hammer flew back to the hands of Thor who stood with his fellow gods who had joined him and Juniper. The gods quickly went to work unleashing their powers on the bad guys having seen who is who so they wouldn't attack the wrong side. By using their different powers to learn all they can before they reached where the fighting was taking place.

The Lizard gave out a roar as he charged at the gods only to have Monkey's power to extend plunging down his gullet. Sending him flying into the wall of the cave with the staff continuing to plunge into the bedrock by punching through the Lizard's head. The Lizard was still alive as it trash around trying to free itself, only to be hit by Nayenezgani and Tobadzistsini launching their own attacks on him, followed by Pele encasing him in lava seeing how he's regenerating all the damage being done to him. Cloacina followed Pele's lead in blasting sewer water on the Lizard, cooling the lava and leaving him trap.

Baby Doll was releasing more of the blue gas from her body trying to turn the gods against each other. Causing Monkey to enter a rage and attacking the other gods. Centeotl seeing how Baby Doll's power works by releasing pheromones from her body, sprayed her with corn oil, followed by Axo-Mama with potato oil and Ixkawkaw with chocolate. Leaving Baby Doll covered in oil and chocolate that kept her from using her powers. Followed by Pacifica punching her out, as she is still a young girl with only the power to release pheromones from her body.

"There's too many of them sarge!" a Kluckinite private shouted.

"You better not be going chicken on me boy! I will deep fry your ass!" Kluckinite sergeant shouts. He then gets killed by a stray bullet...

This demoralizes the few remaining Kluckinites and they scatter and run away.

"Oh boy!" Kluckinite said.

Trahn in a panicked tried to get the soldiers to regroup. "Wait, comrades!"

The Kluckinite soldiers just ignore him.

"Run away!" one shouted.

"Whoever stays gets a raise!" Trahn sounding desperate shouted out.

"No way! They slap us silly!" a soldier shouted out.

Trahn tries one more time to kill them... before Tu blasted him with a beam of energy that set off all of his bomb chickens at once.

Tyrone got up and was about to use his powers when Cetrion froze him in a block of ice.

"Ok we all hit him at once," Thor said as he, Raiden, Oya, Cetrion, Tu and Krishna powered up their attacks to make sure Tyrone wouldn't survive.

"No stop!" Pacifica putting herself in front of the block of ice holding Tyrone. "It's not his fault why he's like this."

"Sorry but he is responsible for a mass of killings," Thor said.

"And Mabel is the reason why he's like that," Pacifica said.

"She is?" Oya ask looking at said girl.

"Isn't she the one who got rid of the mailbox that answers any question?" Tu asked.

"Yes she is and her being responsible for making a killer version of her brother for something self-centered. Isn't something that I find surprising," Raiden said.

"I didn't know that would happen," Mabel said weakly.

"274," Oya said.

"What?" Mabel ask.

"That's how many people Tyrone has killed either in person or caused to die. Every single person he has killed is his own sin, but you're the one who made it all happen. You created him and share the sins he has done. Because everything that he has done is your fault," Oya stated.

"Way to go Mabel. I hope you're happy with yourself," Dipper said walking up to the group. The gods had quickly beaten and caused the surviving baddies to flee.

"I...," Mabel said unable to say anything.

!

Elsewhere -

It's at that moment the timer runs out... and all across the caverns, the doctors devices activate. Some let out a shriek that was harmonically designed to cause the dinosaurs pain and cause them to rampage, others created holes leading down into the mine to allow the dinosaurs to escape and rampage through the forest. But the most important was the third set of devices... letting out a refined form of heat that immediately melted all the sap... not only letting free the rest of the dinosaurs... but also freeing what was sealed away in the amber.

!

Gravity Falls -

Danny and Dani were flying around trying to find their boss Sunset, when they run into Jake in his dragon form who is with Jenny's sisters who are searching with him. That's when XJ-7 detected something is happening underground. Then several holes leading down open up on the ground and dinosaurs came running out or flying out in the case of the flying ones. While most of the dinosaurs ran into the forest, others headed for the town.

"Dinosaurs on the rampage," Danny said.

"What does it say when this is just something like this isn't surprising in our lives?" Dani ask.

"Enough talk we need to save the town," XJ-8 said leading them to stop the dinosaurs from destroying the town.

The robot sisters setup force fences where the dinosaurs were either herded into or caught and put into. The Gravity Falls police unleased a host of eyebots which they gotten after all that has happen in the town in the past few weeks. The eyebots using their lasers drove the dinosaurs away from the town either into one of the pens or into the forest. Of course the dinosaurs caused damage to the town never less but the damage and people hurt was kept lower then it would had otherwise.

!

Back to the action -

The buzzard who has been flying around spotted the glowing yellow gemstone floating in the melted sap. It flew down and pluck it from the sap and flew off heading for the surface. The others were frankly too busy keeping themselves from getting crushed or drown in sap to care about this currently.

Twilight hears a familiar scream, she looks around and sees Applejack trying not to get crushed...

"APPLEJACK!?" Twilight shouted out.

"Twilight?!" Applejack shouted back surprise to see her. She's been wandering around in this mine for awhile now.

This lapse in concentration causes Applejack to get bowled over by a dino and was knocked off a nearby ledge over looking a deep pit.

"APPLEJACK!" screams Twilight as she quickly teleports over and grabs her by her hooves, she hangs precariously from the ledge as Twilight TRIES to pull up her former friend...

TRIES, being the operative word...

"For crying out loud Applejack! There's a new invention called a SALAD! Ever hear of it?!" snarks Twilight as she desperately tries to lift the rather heavy pony up.

Despite the situation... Applejack can't help but chuckle.

"Well... don't this bring back memories? The Everfree forest? We tumbled off the cliff? Well, except things are kinda reversed I suppose," Applejack rumbles off.

"Applejack! Please! Focus! We need to get you up!" Twilight implores, she tries to use her magic. But she can't really concentrate with all the commotion about... plus she's been using magic to fight off the baddies that left her drain. And Applejack, even WITH magic... was still ridiculously chubby...

In any case, her levitation fell flat... worse, the sudden motion caused Applajeck to lose her hat...

Applejack watched in devastated horror as the last piece of her former life in Equestria. The last memento she had of her parents. Fluttering away into the darkness... beyond all hope of ever being found...

And... it finally just hit her... EVERYTHING she had lost this year... and she just started to sob...

Twilight, who had also saw the hat... and remembers how much it meant to her... and looked at the sobbing Applejack concerned...

"Applejack?" Twilight ask.

"...Let me go Twilight..." Applejack said.

"What!?" Twilight ask shock.

"Just... let me go... save yourself..." Applejack said.

"Applejack, no! I can save you," Twilight said.

"Save me? For what!? My life is shit now! And I got no one to blame but myself! My sister hates me, my pride nearly destroyed my farm, my beliefs are mocked, ridiculed, proven stupid and rubbed in my face every chance I get, I'm fatter then a sumo wrestler, and I drove away the best thing that ever happened to me!" she looked at Twilight depressed yet resigned. "Me and the other girls... we considers ourselves friends... but really we were more acquaintances then anything... I see that now... we weren't really friends... weren't really family... weren't really a herd... not till you came along... you were the heart of our group Twilight... and we threw you away for some STUPID wedding! I don't know why I went along with it, I HATE FRU-FRU FANCY GATHERINGS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Twilight looked at her shocked... then just glared. For all her faults... she'd STILL been one of her first friends... as badly as it had ended... that didn't make the good times they had before that any less wonderful... "I'm NOT letting you go, Appljack... not this time..."

Applejack sniffs... but smiles. "Course you won't... your good people Twilight... and I'm sorry for everything..."

She quickly bites Twilight's hoof, HARD forcing Twilight to let go-

"APPLEJACK!" shouted Twilight horrified.

ZAP!

Twilight's eyes widen as a surprised Applejack hovered in mid-air... being held up by Epona the Gaulish horse goddess who is flying.

"Fear not my dear follower you are not irredeemable. Friendships can be broken but it can be mended," Epona said.

"Twilight?" Applejack ask looking to Twilight for answers.

"She's one of the human goddess," Twilight said.

"I am Epona the Gaulish horse goddess," said goddess said.

"We're ponies," Applejack said.

"Close enough," Epona said as she grabs Twilight and with Applejack flew off as the cavern began to collapse around them.

!

Gravity Falls -

After escaping the mine, the group headed back to the town where they were joined by Becky and a group of sentient dinosaurs. The sentient dinosaurs had no choice but to go to the surface and with nowhere else to go they all headed to the town. They had to flee from the base once the mine started shaking, with the base mostly buried or caved in, which would take weeks of digging to clear it all out. A rescue crew was already at work digging out any survivors still trap underground, the Lizard and Baby Doll along with the soldiers were still underground.

"Wow this is a mess," Luz said seeing the damage the dinosaurs caused.

"No this is nothing," Dipper said seeing that only a few buildings and cars were damaged this time.

Mabel let's out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over! All's well that ends..."

"Hey it's Mabel!" Candy shouted out.

"WAGH!" Mabel shouts out as a large number of people jump on her and beat the crap out of her.

"This is your fault Mabel!" Grenda shouts having her bike being step on by a dino.

"You led us right into a trap you idiot!" Tambry shouts out.

"If you had just waited we could've organized enough reinforcements and properly prepare!" Twilight shouts.

"Or you could've just not have been a moron and risk everyone life for a PET! AGAIN!" Ronnie shouts out.

"You find a new species, you quarantine it! That's basic invasive species 101!" Dipper adds.

Luz watches this concerned and conflicted. "Uh... I can't say she doesn't deserve it... but isn't this a bit excessive?"

A bruised and battered Willow answers her. "Nope."

And she runs in with hands a flame in magic to add her own punches. Followed by Gus, Amity, Edric, and Emira joining on the beat down.

For once Slenderman wouldn't really need to employ his various propaganda tools (much)... the angry and trampled town saw their hero's yelling and beating up Mabel. Add to Mabel's already shitty reputation... and come tomorrow morning almost the entire world would know of what happened here. And believe it was all Mabel's fault...

!

Elsewhere in town -

Pacifica watches over an injured Tyrone being held in a forcefield cage. Having studied more and more about the supernatural since the merge, she recognized the demonic influence that Tyrone had been under. She also saw the metal sheen of his skin which was similar to Mina when she had attacked them. Dib told her that he had accidentally packed that dagger that Slenderman had given him back during that whole fiasco.

When she stabbed him, it separated the 'evil' of SCP-2200's corruption and whatever Slenderman and this 'Bill' had done to him from the 'good' that was Tyrone. That much the gods could figure out after looking over both Tyrone and the knife. As oppose to the monsters which were more animal like, which is why the dagger didn't work on them. With the demonic influence gone... the metal sheen had started to fade from his skin... and to her surprise, she saw that Tyrone had replaced his hand with a very crude robotic one.

"Why are you helping me?" Tyrone ask Pacifica.

"You save me," Pacifica said. That night where he took the sword blow that was meant for her still haunted her nightmares.

"And you're just prolonging my suffering," Tyrone said.

"What you mean?" Pacifica ask.

"All I have plan is to kill Mabel and then let myself be killed. There's nothing else for me but to wander the earth and watch everything but me die," Tyrone said.

"Tyrone there has to be something else," Pacifica said.

"I can't feel anything, no pain or pleasure. I will remain as you see me, when you are on your deathbed I will remain looking like this. I do not want to live that kind of life. And it's cruel and heartless for you to want me to live that kind of life," Tyrone said. "I'm already a monster and redeeming me even after all that I have done? I'm not worth it." (10)

"You're not a metal monster, look at yourself you're becoming human," Pacifica pointed out.

"I'm what?" Tyrone looked down at his hands seeing his metal body slowly becoming flesh. He felt the ground and could actually feel it. "I can feel..."

"Its time for you to tell us what you know about Bill and Slenderman," Oya said.

The goddess cast a truth spell on him as the other gods gathered around him to hear what he has to say. He explains to both Pacifica and the gods that Slenderman and Bill Cipher had taken advantage of his corruption induced insanity to rope him into a deal. Make him feel like he had to 'replace' Dipper to get a REAL, TRUE life...

He then went to the isle to bring about the death and assimilation of the Outsider. As for the people he killed, he had killed them to find the knife that was used to kill the Outsider when he was still human. The knife was the only thing that would kill the Outsider that wouldn't take something big or much harder to get. He also absorbed the knowledge, skills, and powers of most of the isle's most learned and esoteric thinkers in many fields. Most of his 'victims' had already been close to dying, as he couldn't absorb from the dead, thanks to the aftermath of the the death of the royal family, the plague and Norsefire's purging of anyone who stood in their way. Including poor Sokolov who'd been thrown to the rats for 'treason', who had his lower body strip to the bone when Tyrone came across him.

Despite this Tyrone feels bad although he hadn't really added to those people's plight, it was hell already. He hadn't helped them... worse, he had a feeling that the death of the Outsider would only cause more problems as an unstable void began to leak over...

"Tyrone, those jerks were messing with your head. Frankly it's a miracle you didn't do worse, just be thankful that it wasn't and that it's over now...," Pacifica said.

"I just wish I had done more...," Tyrone said as he thinks... then thoughtfully brings up his mechanized 'claw. "Actually... maybe I did... I'm remembering some more... I think... I think deep down I knew what they were making me do was wrong... and I tried to derail it wherever I could... and I think I did, in a BIG way..."

Tyrone details how he now remembers how right before he was about to spring his trap on Dipper. Which he care little for as he only wanted to kill Mabel for giving him this hellish life in the first place, he was only doing it to uphold his end of the deal. An angry Bill pops up, he was tired of waiting for Tyrone's side for the deal to be fulfilled Bill angrily rants about payment from Tyrone, citing Tyrone promised to give him a hand with entering his world... Tyrone responds by chopping off his hand and giving it to Bill and replacing his hand with a metal one he had already built. Thus 'technically' completing the deal. And allowing him to go and lure Mabel out of the force field so that he could kill her.

Bill looks at the hand in stunned disbelief...

The gods laugh at this. Their respect for Tyrone grows a bit for getting one over that jerk. But they say how despite all this, they are uncomfortable with the power and the potential he has. How he got it was an issue too. The gods didn't want to have a precedent that killing gods for power was okay. Even when the Outsider had allowed it in the first place, as he just wanted his life to end.

And although his crimes weren't as bad as they could've been... he still needed to pay for them. Plus there was the concern on whether or not this whole episode was yet another one of Slenderman's schemes. Plus, although Tyrone seemed sane now, that didn't mean he was fully out of the woods...

"It doesn't help matters that the only reason you're 'sane' now is because of a dagger gifted by Slenderman... No, best just to strip him of his powers and be done with it... we should probably just kill him as well just to be certain...," Tu said.

"Hold it! While I don't like this situation either. This boy was just a pawn in a sick game between two sicker deities. Besides, need I remind you we need someone to repair the void and keep it stable? The Rainbow Serpent and others are doing what they can to keep the void from spilling out, the void needs a god to rule it. The magic of the void is too incompatible for us to use, and striping him of his powers might make things worse! Let's not throw the baby out with the bathwater here...," Monkey King said.

Thor gave out a sigh. "It's a moot point regardless..."

"What do you mean?" Tyrone ask.

"Whatever Slenderman did to you with what ritual or magic. Isn't anything I have dealt with before. I can't take the power without killing you," Thor said. "And seeing how it's part of a deal you made with both Slenderman and Bill. A deal like that can't just be broken, not with those two. The only ones who can just break a deal like that are few and hard to find even for us gods."

"Well good thing I'm here," Abader said walking up to the group. "Came as soon as I heard what happen."

"Can you take the powers from Tyrone? You did pull Betty apart from Golb who is way more powerful than either Bill or Slenderman," Pacifica ask.

"You're right about that. But Golb only had a working mind while he was bonded with Betty. He's utterly mindless otherwise. He's overwhelming powerful but has no idea what to do with his power. What would take a light touch, Golb would use something that would destroy the universe. In fact that's the reason why Slenderman could only seal off the pocket universe Golb's in, instead of taking his power after I sucker punched him. As Golb could had woken up while Slenderman was draining him and what happen next would be bad no matter what. But anyways, pulling Betty out of Golb was like pulling an oak out of the ground roots and all, while what I'm seeing with Tyrone is more like defusing a bomb," Abader explains.

"So you can't?" Pacifica ask.

"Oh sure I can. I just suck out his soul, filter it so that the power of the Outsider is taken out. And I put his soul right back in," Abader said.

"It can't be that easy," Oya said.

"Well there is a good chance that I while filtering his soul I just eat it. Which would grant me the powers of the Outsider, which means I have two places to rule," Abader said giving out a laugh as everyone glares at him.

"There it is," Oya said.

"It's either that or the slow way which takes months to do. I used it to slowly take away the powers of gods and demons over a course of several months, while torturing them," Abader said.

"And it can drain the power of even ones who make a demonic deal?" Thor ask.

"Of course. We demons use it when we capture someone who made a deal with another demon. It's a work around to the whole deal thing it just takes awhile and it's painful," Abeder said.

"Can you make it not painful?" Oya ask.

"Oh you're no fun," Abeder said.

"We also need something to keep Tyrone in check in case he snaps again," Oya said.

Pacifica remembering more of her occult studies thought of something that would work.

"You can bond my life force with Tyrone. So that if I'm killed, he'll die as well. That way, they could use her as bait or leverage in case Tyrone goes on another rampage," Pacifica said.

"The binding can only be done with willing consent with both parties," Abeder said remembering that spell.

"I agree. I know I can trust her," Tyrone said as he remembers Pacifica fondly and trusts her... much to her happiness.

In addition to this, Sunset who has been listening in feels that it's for the best that until they get a handle on what Slenderman was planning, that Tyrone be imprisoned in Tarterus. There he'll be able to get treatment and have depower devices place on him. Along with whatever the gods and Abeder can place on him.

"You do know what I am and what I did," Tyrone said to Pacifica said as the bonding ritual was being prepared.

"I have to try and save you from the monster who have become," Pacifica said.

"No I'm not that I'm something else," Tyrone said.

"What?" Pacifica ask.

"I'm a rouge," Tyrone said causing a heart song to happen thanks to all the ponies around, as the bonding ritual began.

'Take a Breath'

'Take a Step'

'Blend in with the rest'

Tyrone wearing a hooded jacket wanders the streets of the isles.

'I am made for only one purpose'

'I had always known I'm worthless'

'Just a trophy from a mission well done'

Tyrone picks up a knife from a table as he sneaks up on two Hatters talking about something in an alleyway.

'Nothing'

'More'

Tyrone walks away from the alleyway with coins in his pocket and knowledge of the going ons around the isles.

'I can try my luck and escape'

'To anywhere away'

'From this place'

Tyrone looks at a ship leaving for the floating island fortress of the ice elemental. Wondering if he should try to leave.

'But the sins'

'I commited cannot'

'Be ignored'

Tyrone looks down at the bodies of the people he had killed to gain the knowledge he needed to find the knife. Members of the holy group found around the isles he didn't care to remember the name of.

'Time moves forward'

'Time goes on'

'It does not yield'

Tyrone walks away from the ship, heading deeper into the isles.

'So I must stay strong'

'I'll find a reason to see the sun'

'Rise one more day'

'Just before'

'I'm done'

Tyrone sneaks into a building being used by the agents of Norsefire who are operating in the isles.

"No matter how hard I try'

'I can't change the monster that I was'

Even if I happen to find I'm fighting for a better cause'

Tyrone leaves the building while a fire burns inside it.

'I've known since long ago that'

'Soon I will reach the end of my road'

'So till my time has come I'll just keep roughing it up like a rogue'

Tyrone turns his head away and leaves with the information he has gotten from the stockpile of papers that the Norsefire agents have gathered. As the fire spreads to the surrounding buildings and the screams began.

'Anyone could have intervened'

'When the world tried to break me'

'But instead I came out stronger than'

'Ever before'

Tyrone walks away from the body of Sokolov whose lower body had already been strip to the bones by the rats that plague the city. Other bodies of those he had mercy killed soon appear behind him

'I believed it would be better'

'If I chose to break the tether'

'From the ones who left me stranded and'

'So I locked the door'

Tyrone stares at his reflection in a mirror of a house he had broken into. He smashes the mirror with his hand.

'Time moves forward'

'Time goes on'

'It forces me to learn'

Tyrone looks up a whaler burst out of the air and attacks him. He blocks the sword thrust with his own sword and began trading blows. Around them are the bodies of other whalers who were in the whaler's safehouse.

'How it'

'All had gone'

'Wrong'

Tyrone walks into the vault where the knife had been kept in since it came into the late owner's hands. Bodies of witches filled the hallway behind him.

'I'll find a reason'

'To see the sun'

'Rise one more day'

'Just before I'm done'

Tyrone tosses a tank of whale oil into a crowd of weepers killing them all. The group of people he had saved from being infected stared at him. Tyrone just walks away without a word.

'It doesn't matter if you think I can become a better man'

'It doesn't change the nothing of a human being that I've been'

'I've lost so much in my life'

Tyrone stands in front of the Outsider after searching for him for so long. The Outsider only stood there accepting his death that he's been searching for ages. Tyrone sank the knife into the Outsider's heart.

'I don't think I'll ever feel complete'

'And all the world has done is take everything that I love from me'

Tyrone walks away from the isles heading for the boat that would take him back to where it all began.

'Ive known since long ago that'

'Soon I will reach the end of my road'

'So till my time has come I'll just keep roughing it up like a rogue'

Tyrone glance at the isles before he steps off and onto the boat leaving the isles behind.

Pacifica stared at Tyrone, having seen his memories thanks to the bond.

"Am I worth it?" Tyrone ask.

"I... no not as you are now. The one I knew before is worth it and I'm going to help you become what you use to be," Pacifica said.

"I've felt worthless since Mabel created me. Knowing that once I became wet, I would die. Then I met you who made me feel not so worthless. Like maybe there's hope for me... And it terrifies me," Tyrone said leaving Pacifica to just stand there unable to say or think of anything.

!

Elsewhere -

Meanwhile, Bill angrily confronts Slenderman, at first he angrily berates Slenderman for his failed plan. Only for Slenderman to reveal everything went as he'd hoped. Bill berates him as he only agreed to help with this because Slenderman promised he'd get an advantage over any who tried to stop him.

"And so you have," Slenderman points to Tyrone's hand in Bills hand...

"What, this? You moron! Although his little misadventure stabilized his body to the point where he doesn't have to worry about melting with a drop of water, but it's nowhere near stable enough I could use it as a focal point indefinitely. I'd get a good thirty seconds out of this useless lump before it burns out!" Bill scoffs and mocks him.

Slenderman wags his finger. "Now, now, Bill. Don't poo-poo thirty seconds! You can do a lot in that time! Play air spaghetti strainer, give your eye a good bleaching, but more importantly."

Slenderman snaps his finger, parting the veil between worlds and shows him a vision of Pacifica gifting Tyrone with the altered sweater that formerly belonged to Robbie. The broken heart was a good symbol for him, he puts it on... and no one sees the broken heart briefly glow...

Bill grins eagerly and apologizes to Slenderman for doubting him...

!

Gravity Falls -

When Twilight finds Applejack again, she's recovering from her injuries, with a sobbing Applebloom by her side. Apologizing for almost getting her killed. While a human Applejack who came with others to help with clean up with the latest mess that happen because of Mabel, pets her to comfort her. When she hears more of how Applejack ended up where she was and how Applebloom had been treating her since she took control of the farm...

"Geez Applebloom! Look, I know Applejack made her fair share of blunders with you that you are MORE than in the right to be mad about that... but there's being angry and then there's just being a dick about it!" Twilight said.

Applebloom droopes a bit. "Yeah... I guess I got carried away..."

"No, no... I get it. It wouldn't have killed me to be less stubborn, or more attentive, or more open-minded, or less dismissive of you," Applejack said shaking her head. "Oh, let's just say I made a real mess of things. And I'm sorry."

"Okay... I forgive you and I promise to lay off of you... it was starting to get sad anyway. I mean look at you, it is literally kicking a dead horse while it's dow-," Applebloom said.

"APPLEBLOOM!" both Twilight and human Applejack interrupts annoyed.

"Last jab ever, I'm done," Applebloom said as she zips her lips.

Applejack turns to human Applejack. "And I'm so sorry for being so mean to you for just trying to help me... is there anyway you could forgive me and let me back into your family?"

Human Applejack thought about this... honestly, with everything that had happened recently... she'd more or less forgotten about Applejack... and really, if she could forgive Sunset for breaking up her 'friendship', she could forgive some harsh words said in anger one time... also, it was hard to stay mad at a big fat pony who apparently had been so depressed she'd nearly committed suicide...

Human Applejack gives her a hug... or at least TRIES to put her arms around her massive girth. "Yeah, you're forgiven... but do everyone who loves you a favor and eat a dang salad already! You're not so fat where you're out of shape, more like Sunset's mom who is fat but is still strong. But she had over 50 kids you don't have that excuse."

Applejack sighs at she looks down at her jiggling girth.

"Alright, yes... I've let myself go..." she looks up to Twilight. "But not you though. I saw you from the bushes kicking plot and tacking names... how come you managed to move on and the rest of us just fell to pieces?"

Twilight briefly remembers the familiar noise in the bushes while she'd been forced to go to the Grubhog, but answers anyway.

"Honestly? If not for my new friends, I'd probably be just as bad as you guys are if not WORSE," Twilight said remembering how the beaver brothers had found her and took her in where she got help with her issues from Stump.

"Yeah... you seem like a tight group...," Applejack smiled and there was a long, awkward pause. "There's no way we can ever go back to how things used to be... is there?"

It wasn't a really a question... more of a resigned rhetorical statement...

Twilight gives a sad nod. "No... there really isn't... but honestly? The more I've thought about it, the more I feel like that might be for the best."

Seeing her confusion, Twilight continues. "Applejack... we had great times together and I'll always cherish... but what we had... it was..."

"What is it?" Applejack ask.

Twilight looks at Applejack... and sighs. "Applejack... we and the others had great times together... but what we had... it wasn't a healthy relationship. Even from the start the whole 'people from different backgrounds and personalities coming together to form a friendship just in time to go on an epic quest and defeat an enemy'... it makes for a good story. But that's not a good foundation for a friendship! Hardwork, commitment, perseverance, compassion and communication! They may not be ALL it takes to make a friendship- but at the very least it would've made for a good solid start!"

Human Applejack sighed.

"Yeah... me and my friends had sorta the same issue... although, I actually sorta wish it had been a 'enemy infiltration during a royal wedding' that broke us up. At least that sounds more cool and less lame then 'some nasty texts got sent out and we blamed each other and broke up' that was all it took," human Applejack said and blushed at that. "Land sakes, that's just embarrassing to admit out loud!"

Applebloom giggled.

"Anyway, it's a bitter pill to swallow. But texts or marriage, if such a stupid thing was all it took for your friendship to unravel... how strong was it to begin with?" human Applejack ask.

Applejack frowned at that.

"Yeah... laughter, kindness, loyalty, generosity and honesty... we failed at all those when it really counted didn't we?" then she grows thoughtful. "Well, maybe not honesty, since it didn't really apply to the situation. But still, a dick move on my part regardless."

Twilight wonders briefly on what might've been had the merge not have happened... would she have forgiven her friends? In a world where 'magic is friendship', would she have ever seen the flaws in a relationship that could be derailed by something as stupid as a marriage?

Such thoughts were put aside as Applejack looked upon her once again. "Twilight... is there ANY way we could be friends again... or... could you at least forgive us?"

Twilight frowns for a moment...

"I don't know if we can ever be friends again... maybe someday, but not now," Applejack sighs... but hangs her head resigned. "...But that doesn't mean I need to treat you like an enemy either."

She gives Applejack a hug. "I'll help you and the others through this difficult time... just like I was helped through mine... not for friendship, but because it's the right thing to do."

Applejack sobs as she hugs back... "Thank you Twilight..."

!

Elsewhere in town -

Sunset was busy in figuring out what to do with the others who were saved from the mine. Josh and Parker were out of the job as the police are raiding the Pig Farm after getting a warrant to search it. Elmo and the talking dino babies are also homeless. The West Wind went with the gods after they learn about what happen in her world, as the other gods would want to hear about it too. Unico and Alchor would be staying at the castle till something could be figured out, as well as learn more about Alchor. Then there are the frogs and mammoths, and the girl Anne.

There is also Crow's dinosaur minions who are all sentient, even wearing clothes. Which learning that Crow is a villain, Sunset thought he was forcing them to work for him. And keeping them down in the mine so that they wouldn't learn about the world up above.

"We know all about the world up above us," Earl said and derailing that mindset.

"We do have cable," Roy pointed out.

"Then why are all of you going along with Crow plans?" Sunset ask.

"He does feed us," Roy said.

"So you either work or no food?" Sunset ask.

"Do you have any idea how much food I need to have ship down here to feed all of them and the dino's who aren't smart?" Crow argued.

"The monthly food bill is in the hundred-thousandths," Becky adds.

"So I feed them and they work for me in return," Crow said.

"But you two enslaved them forcing them to stay here," Sunset said to the two villains.

"They're not forcing us to stay down here," Monica DeVertebrae the brontosaurus said.

"Then why stay down here?" Sunset ask making the crowd of dinosaurs to look ashamed.

"I'll tell you why," Ethyl Phillips said rolling in her wheelchair to the front of the crowd. "They're all scared of what you all will think of us for what happen that force us down here in the first place."

"What happen?" Sunset ask.

"It all started when we were all waiting for the bunch beetles to come flying in to eat the cider poppies and when they didn't the plants grew out of control. Then Stan the only bunch beetle left, inform us that it's the babies that eat the plants. And Charlene took him to the swamp only to find that the WESAYSO company had torn down the swamp to make a wax fruit factory and sprayed all the bunch beetles to death. And to make a long story short Earl's old boss Richfield had the bright idea to spray poison on the poppies which killed all plant life on the planet. Then came up with the idea to bomb all the volcanoes to get rain. Which we got snow instead which caused the ice age to happen. The only good thing that Earl finally did before we all woke up, is gathering up everyone that wasn't frozen to death and lead us all down here. Where we're close to a hot vent that kept us all warm," Ethyl explains. "Also kicking Richfield out when he and the other heads of WESAYSO tried to get in with us."

"Then how did all of you got covered in sap?" Sunset ask.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Roy said.

"All I remember is sap pouring down on us then nothing till Crow found us," Earl said.

"It was a good thing that happen. We were running out of food," Charlene said.

"And we already eaten all the bodies around mine," Roy adds.

"Wait you guys eat your dead?" Sunset ask.

"Yes," Earl said.

"Each other?" Sunset ask.

"Yeah but we know its frown upon," Roy said.

"Anyways we still have no idea but that's not important now. It happens and it's the reason why we're all still alive. And to answer your question the reason why we're all still down here is that they're all scared that you all will label us as another Uselessvile, because of us being the ones that killed our world," Ethyl said.

"Well yes you are the ones who killed your world but unlike others who are living in Uselessviles. You all seem to realize what you all done either taking apart in killing off your world or doing nothing. While others just go into denial and pretend that nothing has change and they can continue on as they did before that got them labeled as useless in the first place," Sunset said.

"Well that's thanks to me," Crow spoke up.

"We made sure they know to take responsibility for their actions," Becky said.

"It's just bad if the minions keep making the same mistakes," Crow adds.

"I can't agree with you more," Sunset said.

"Now that's all taken care of, I can get back to work," Crow said.

"And what would that be?" Sunset ask.

"Kidnapping princesses!" Crow said as he zips to Sunset, grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"For what?" Sunset ask with this being her first kidnapping.

"To power my doom weapon," Crow said.

"To takeover the world?" Sunset ask.

"Of course," Crow said.

"Is this what you guys did in your old world?" Sunset ask Becky.

"Yes we're part of the Syndicate of Malice, each member usually the villain of a kingdom with them kidnapping the princess who rules it. The local hero of the kingdom then goes and rescues the princess from said villain. With rules that both sides follow to limit the damage such kidnappings would cause," Becky said.

"You mean like in the Venture Bros?" Sunset ask.

"The Guild of Calamitous Intent that is in the show. Which is apparently an omnipotent conspiracy/trade union for all the villains seeking to conquer the world. Its regulations cover all manner of supervillainy, from deathtraps to dealing with police. They also provide services to heroes by matching them with appropriate and licensed villains. They do however set up strict rules for both protagonists and antagonists to follow? Yes ours is very much the same," Becky said.

"You really should be trying your luck with the many princesses around the land of Ooo. Especially Princess Business and Skateboard Princess," Sunset said.

"Why those two?" Crow ask.

"Princess Business tried to short change me on a trade deal and Skateboard Princess, I was the only one to sit next to her at the last Princess Day and found out the hardway why she was alone," Sunset said.

"Well it's true it be easier to find a princess there. But you're the one with the power. So much power that you'll be able to power my doom cannon all by yourself," Crow explains.

"True but you're forgetting one thing," Sunset said.

"And what would that be?" Crow ask.

"My sisters," Sunset said.

"Sisters?" Crow ask looking around to see that all of Sunset's human sisters have surrounded him.

"Dog pile the villain!" Sunset said.

"Oh ho," Crow said as he was quickly dog piled by Sunset's sisters.

"So is this how things go in your world?" Juniper ask looking at the pile of bodies on top of the villain.

"Him losing? Yes but not this fast," Becky said.

"Is this normal?" Hop Pop ask Anne.

"Not when I was in the human world last," Anne said.

!

Gravity Falls -

"Wait, did this 'faceless man' say anything about taking your clothes?" asked Private Public.

"Come to think of it... yeah, yeah he totally did. What was up with that?" asked Anne confused.

"We don't know. It's a M.O. for him for some sick reason," admitted Private Public with a sigh as he marked down 'possible Slenderman' connection on his report.

Private Public was taking interviews from all the citizens of Wartwood. After they escaped from Toad tower, they found their town destroyed by Slenderman by running over everything in sight in a big monster truck, stole their spare Grubhog, started summoning a large helping of monsters to head to the town, opened up portals that lead to that cavern like crazy, and kidnapped/mushroomed a large number of it's citizens. Anne gathered what few citizens were left and went through the portals to stage a rescue mission.

There was no way they could go back to their world what with the caverns all caved in, or flooded with sap, And the baddies who are still underground still running rampant... but that might be for the best. Considering the Toad army was still out there, they'd actually been considering ditching town to find somewhere to lay low anyway...

When Private Public moved on to interview the rest of the Planter family, Anne found herself pulled away by Tambry...

"So that was pretty badass what you pulled back there," said Tambry to Anne. Anne flustered but thanked her and tried to play it off as nothing... then even more flustered... asks about her red-headed friend.

"Oh, interested in her are you?" Tambry smirked.

"Uh, what? Interested? I don't...," Anne said as she blushed.

"It's cool. She has that effect on EVERYONE. She's a deer woman who is the American counterpart of succubus or sex demons. And she's going through puberty so her power is going wild right now," Tambry explains and hands Anne a card.

"A sex demon?" Anne ask puzzled with wild thoughts running around her head.

"Y'know... Wendy is usually too much for me by myself... she refuses to invite Dipper... yet... she could always use a second girl to take over when I'm exhausted... that card shows when our next 'party' is at... clothing not an option... starts to walk away).

"Uh...don't you mean... clothing optional?" Anne ask gluping.

"I know what I said." says Tambry in a teasing way as she continues to walk away...

Anne goes VERY red... then silently tucks the card into her pocket when no one is looking...

!

In a coffee shop -

Dib and Jenny are busy extracting the information from the hard drive, while Dib got something to drink and snack on. Turns out Dr. Locus had been selling his services all over... there was going to be MANY arrests today. One of them being Genevieve Aristide (F.E.A.R.) which Dib's been looking into as while they weren't so transparent in the illegal activities like the company that his friend Dilbert an engineer were doing. The company had been keeping tight lip about how many of their advance bio tech research was done.

Dib frowned...

"What's wrong Dib?" Jenny ask.

"I don't know... doesn't this... seem like it was too easy?" Dib ask.

"You're kidding right?" Jenny gasp and gestures toward the still semi-collapsing and flooding caverns with the surviving baddies still inside.

"No, I mean YES. THAT was hard... but I mean THIS," Dib said pointing to the hard drive. "I mean, he had all his most sensitive and incriminating data on ALL his clients in one spot and unencrypted? He's your villain, is he really that dumb?"

"Dib, he was stationed underground, in a cavern filled with prehistoric horrors. Guarded by super robots and elaborate security systems. He was probably arrogant and cocky that no one would get past all that, so didn't bother to put in anymore effort. Not like I didn't see my fair share of that back in the day. And Dr. Locus is that dumb."

"Well, yeah. But that was back on YOUR world, where bad guys were practically forced to be dumbed down... but here," Dib mutters and trails off.

Jenny interrupts with a sigh. "Dib, look. I don't want to come off as an 'arbitrary skeptic'. I want to be clear; your paranoia, iconoclasm, and out of the box thinking was what allowed us to crack this case. And I'd have to be an idiot and a hypocrite to dismiss these as a useful skill. I certainly like it better then the mindless sheep of my world. But I kinda feel like your going too far the other direction here... Which could be just as bad..."

"...I don't know...I'm just getting a weird feeling about all this..." Dib said.

"Okay Dib. Let's look at this rationally: you think he might've let this data go to easily... why? Because of this his client base was gutted, his credibility and reputation is probably down the drain, his operations have been exposed to the world, he was forced to leave his Cauldron and a kings ransom in spelldrives behind... what could he possibly have stood to gain from letting us have this and allowing all that to happen?" Jenny ask.

Dib thinks about this... then nods. "Yeah, I guess that's a good point..."

Jenny puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Again, don't get the wrong idea. All this," she gestures to the hard drive and reports of numerous arrests made because of it. Even showing the raid being done at the bio pig farm. "Is because of you and you SHOULD be proud of it... just... keep it balanced, that's all I'm asking..."

Dib nods and they go back to work...

!

Elsewhere -

Dr. Facilier is talking in his phone. He and the others made it back to their traveling show with what they were able to save from the little mess. And now he's in his trailer with Max.

"So they bought it?" he ask.

"Hook, line and sinker...," Locus on the other end.

Dr. Facilier watches as the stock exchange goes nuts as so many big-shots and corporate entities were either arrested, scandalized or bankrupted...

"Excellent... our REAL Client will be most pleased. You'll find the agreed sum in the 'account' we talked about earlier. Go to the 'hide-away' we also discussed and await further instructions...," Dr. Facilier said smiling as he hangs up.

Looks to the new wanted poster of Locus... and sure enough it was ONLY his face attached to this fiasco... not even a whimper of someone else...

Dr. Facilier laughs as the backup plan that was setup incase they were discovered went off without a hitch. "I feel like celebrating... MAX! pop a cork of the good Champaign! In fact, go ahead and pop one just for yourself too! Why not!?"

Max smiles as he dose just that. "Oui, Dr. Facilier..."

!

Gravity Falls -

The clean up was still going on as Sunset left with her sisters to take charge of the dinosaurs that were captured. She's having all the Earth benders she can get ahold of to create pens to hold them till she could put them somewhere else. Sunset is thinking of expanding the wild animal park that she made for many wild magical animals, she can just put them there so that it would bring in more people to see wild dinosaurs.

The sentient dinosaurs were another problem seeing how big they are, most of the dinos on average stood around 8 feet tall and bigger once full grown. Along with the dinosaurs that while sentient were more like talking animals. Who happen to be the friends and families of Little Foot and his friends. Sunset decided that seeing how the building project in Ponyvile was delayed thanks to some of the ponies there destroying the human sized buildings. The new building project would be building dino sized homes for her new subjects. And instead of hiring local ponies which she did to give them jobs. Sunset would just hire earth benders to quickly build homes for the dinosaurs.

As for Elmo he was delighted to learn that Sesame Street is in this world. The famous street has now become both a large tourist destination AND a home for wayward puppets. There the puppets made a life for themselves along with humans and other races. Many of the puppets found jobs where they could or went to the entertainment business.

The Banana Splits tv studio which appeared an hour drive out of the city where Sesame Street showed up. Made up of several warehouses, where the Banana Splits who are robots were left in storage while the old studio was being fumigated for termites. The Muppets tv studio also appeared in the studio lot with all the muppets. The muppets rebooted the Banana Splits and are shooting their show along with the Banana Splits. Which both shows became a hit with the kids.

The muppet studio is also home to Eureeka's Castle, with said castle also showing up on the studio lot with their show being filmed then and also their home. Then there's Barney & Friends, Dumbo's Circus, and other puppet shows. There are more adult theme shows but with how many of the puppets came from more kid friendly worlds, they been cleaning up their acts.

Elmo is talking with Mr. Hopper who is on the phone with him. Who also told Elmo that he's not the only Elmo as they do have their own Elmo. Which both Elmo's are excited about as it's like having a twin brother.

Parker and Josh want to come too.

"Oh, you boys must've been from the 'other side' of the puppet dimension... we and the other's on Sesame Street never really went there... because...well...," Mr. Hopper said as he looks uncomfortable as he tried to describe this tactfully.

"It was a urine-soaked hell-hole of adult-themes and disgusting shenanigans?" Packer ask.

"Your words not mine," he says evasively. "Uh, speaking of which. If your gonna live with us, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold back on the potty mouth and lewd behavior. We have a LOT of kids and child-friendly puppets around after all."

"Fair enough," Josh said.

"So how are we going to get to the East coast?" Parker asks.

"I'll be taking you 3 there," Kronika said appearing through a portal.

"Oh thank you," Elmo said.

"Don't mention it," Kronika said.

"So why are you doing this?" Parker ask.

"As a favor and that I'm going to be guest staring on the muppets," Kronika said.

"Ohh, I got to watch that," Josh said.

"So what are we going to do for jobs?" Parker ask.

"Work in fast foods again?" Josh suggested.

"But who's going to hire us?" Parker ask.

"There's Oscar's dinner where all the grouches go to. You two will fit in there," Mr. Hopper said.

"A job!" both Parker and Josh shouted out happy to be working again.

!

Elsewhere -

Nearby, Pacifica discuses things with Twilight and Wendy.

Twilight smiles as she watches Alchor keep Unico entertained and happy. Both of them would be taken to Canterlot where they be staying till something could be figured out what to do with them. Sunset already had her hands full with all the other stuff.

"Well, today certainly worked out well for all of us. In a way, we all got our own Dippers," Pacifica said then sees Wendy is about to interject. "They're all clones of Dipper, yes they've undergone a a lot of changes. But the CORE essential aspects that made Dipper... well, Dipper. Besides, he died to save my life. And no offense Wendy, but unlike what your response was to Dipper saving your life from those elderly ghosts in the 'non-merge' verse. I intend to at least give him a chance with a few dates... Besides, I doubt Twilight particular cares about the technicalities herself."

Twilight shyly blushes while Wendy just grumbles a little at the slight...

Wendy composes herself. "Look, not to rain on your parade. But considering everything else that happened today and how contrived both of you 'getting a Dipper' almost at once was. You realize..."

Pacifica finishes her thought. "There's a possibility Slenderman played apart in it? Yes, but I'm trying to think on that. Let tomorrow bring what it may, but today I have my friend back... even if he'll be in jail for a few years."

Peppermint Butler shows up as his boss Abeder was busy in hunting down Slenderman who managed to escape from the trap. "Well, you won't have to worry about him much longer. Abeder asked the boys to kick it into high gear, the anti-Slenderman barrier will be up and operational in just a few days!"

The girls excitedly thanks him, discuss a few more things then run off to spread the good news as people bustle back and forth around them.

!

At a safehouse -

Dr. Reichter gave a weary sigh, the move to his secondary HQ had MOSTLY gone without a hitch. But the loss of resources, manpower and the inability to continue over 75% of his high-tier projects without being physically inside Gravity Falls mystic field had basically crippled his operations.

It would take at least a YEAR before his capabilities were even back to 50%! Not to mention the world-wide man-hunt that was now after him. Cybersix had made herself known and revealed what happen to her and who created her in the first place.

"You, where are those chief's?" he asks his seemingly dwindling pool of minions a Fix Idea. With the unkillable Lizard captured along with Baby Doll, they were now his strongest muscle.

"Beats me, they just started to grunting and screaming like crazy... and then they ran off. No one's seen them since...," explained the Fix Idea.

Dr. Reichter grumbled... but dismissed them. Although annoying, he was actually a bit glad to be ride of them. He'd never admit it, but he always got a bad feeling from those two that always unnerved him. He glances to the tank that held the still forming body from the sample he took from the Maw. If those two knew what was in the tank, there's no telling what would had happen.

He busied himself to further asses the damage to his assets... and it was even WORSE then he'd thought. Many of the prototypes, templates and equipment he'd brought with him had been damaged when Gon escaped. Speaking of which there had been no signs of the small dino since then. He can only hope he was still in the mine with it caved in or was buried in sap.

Dr. Reichter rubbed his temples. It had been hard NOT to be excited when he first found that creature trapped in the amber. Although small, he could send creatures a hundred times his size flying with a measly headbutt. He could run faster then any cheetah, lift objects many times his size, was immune to even the most deadly of poisons, could hold his breath underwater for days, practically indestructible, debatably immortal, he even seemed to have human-like intelligence!

Yes, getting his DNA would give him the means to create a far greater army! Only one problem... even diamond drills broke on his skin! And any attempt of 'manually' getting a sample ended with the 'sample taker' getting their arm bitten off!

So much resources wasted on trying to extract a sample from the prehistoric midget... and not only was he gone before he could extract anything, but he wrecked most of the bases assets before he left! He cursed those idiotic klukins! True, technically it was those two morons puppets fault. But the Kluckinites didn't exactly impress with their attempts to 'recapture' him. One of them attacked him with a SPORK for crying out loud!

No, if any good came out of today it was that he was ride of those morons for good...

"Sir! One kluckinite survived and escaped capture!" a Fix Idea informed him.

'Spoke too soon.' grumbled Dr. Reichter as he turned to the battered sole survivor of the once 'great' Klukinite regiment.

"Sir! Mission was a failure! But we fought them to the last man!" the soldier said as he saluted him.

The doctor just glared.

"Apparently not." he says darkly as he pulls out a gun to be ride of this headache... but then paused...

The still obliviously saluting soldier had a spork in his breast pocket... a VERY familiar spork... that had BLOOD on it...

He quickly did a scan... and the results were immediately apparent... there was no mistake...

A small victory snatched from the jaws of a catastrophic defeat, sure... but he'd take it.

He plucks the spork out of the pocket and immediately walks away.

"Congratulations, you're fired. Take your final paycheck, severance, and a 10% finders fee. Get your mind wiped of my operations on your way out, now leave before I change my mind...," he said leaving the confused soldier behind.

!

Elsewhere -

The buzzard carrying the yellow crystal that's been dipping sap, flew down to a branch of a dead tree where Him and a female demon waited for him. As Him had promise her, Mommy Fortuna was now a brass skinned demoness in her prime. She wore clothes that she uses to wear but her baggy clothes now hugged her now slender and voluptuous form. Which she takes great delight in, having the magic and form that she had wished for in her youth. She now has the magic and raw strength that she didn't had in her past life, and has the lifelong experience to draw upon where she wouldn't waste what she has now.

"Vultor so how did it go?" Him ask. (The Adventures of the American Rabbit.)

"It went well," the buzzard name Vultor said dropping the gemstone on the ground.

Him spat out a beam of energy from his mouth destroying the gemstone. A strange mix and matched creature appeared, it has the body of a theropod dinosaur and the head of a cobra, with a long scorpion like stinger tail. The creature looks around confused finally freed from its prison, it stops when it saw Him and his group. Then the world froze leaving only the 4 being able to move.

"LONG TIME NO SEE VERTIGO," Bill greeted the female abomination as he appeared. (Primal Rage.)

Vertigo coming from another dimension came to Earth during the ancient past, where she had seeked to claim the planet as her own. A race of dinosaurs who had became self aware and intelligent were already there when Vertigo came to their world. The intelligent dinosaurs had already created their own belief system and through that had given birth to their own gods, who fought the invader. The dinosaur gods defeated her and sealed her up in a crystal, and the dinosaur god of trees had created the crystal which dipped holy sap that would contain Vertigo's evil powers. And planted a holy tree which also dripped holy sap onto the crystal. The cave where they put the crystal soon filled up with sap. From the crystal and the roots of the tree that was planted on top that would be known as the tree of life millions of years later. That kept Vertigo from escaping with her own power, long after the gods who had sealed her away had faded once all of their followers died off after the space rock hit Earth.

Her prison only began to weaken allowing the sap to finally start melting was when the mine was open in the 1800's. A cult formed upon the discovery of the tree of life that grew on top of the mine. The cult killed the tree in the hopes of becoming immortal by eating the core of the tree. Which did nothing and the cult all died because of all of the toxic things they mixed in with the sawdust of the tree core, to create what they thought to be a potion of life.

"Bill?" Vertigo ask staring at Bill. "How long has it been?"

"ABOUT 65 MILLION GIVE OR TAKE," Bill answers.

Vertigo eyed the bird before looking down at the two demons.

"And what are these two young...," Vertigo gave the two demons a sniff as she smelled their scent. "Demons?"

"Young demon.. ah I'm blushing," Him said.

"You're too kind," Fortuna adds.

"THERE'S ALOT OF CATCHING UP YOU NEED TO DO," Bill said.

!

Ponyvile -

"Rule number 34: The 'complainer is always wrong' concept needs to end. None of us are flawless, we ALL make mistake. INCLUDING me. I'm not saying that having a majority vote is necessarily WRONG. But from now on, we have to at least LISTEN to dissenting opinion. Give them a chance to plead their case. Even if it's 5 against one. And as pointed out in rule #15 'never assume were experts and allow for expert opinion OUTSIDE the group'. They should be allowed to get outside help to prove their point if they feel that strongly about it... I bring up the 'Zecora incident' as an example.." listed out Twilight.

Twilight and her former friends were currently gathered in the center of Ponyville as pony Mr. Scotsdale's mayoral inauguration was taking place. Which Sunset allowed to happen as it is in the law of the town, for the new mayor to beat up the old one to take their place.

Rainbow, although still the most athletic of the bunch, was still a bit tubby and between jobs...

Rarity was the fattest second to only pinkie Pie. Gorging so much ice cream while sobbing as her life and business continued to fail. She didn't had her hourglass figure version for a pony anymore, but having a thicc body that some male ponies like. Her booty was not huge and a huge turn own for some male ponies.

Fluttershy had long since been forced to sell her home. She'd never needed to pay rent or taxes before, seems like back home everyone had been happy to just let her live by herself with her animals. In this world this was no longer an option. Between that and the memories of all her animal friends now dead haunting her... she soon sold her house and land for whatever she could... and ended up moving back in with her parents. Human Fluttershy had been HAPPY to help her cute and cuddly pony counterpart to get use to a new way of life from living alone with animals. And showing her how to use modern things like computers and helping her to pull herself together to look for work. Although she's become increasingly concerned with the pony's increasing waistline and drowning her sorrows in youtube cat videos...

Pinkie... was the worst of the bunch, she was the fattest, and had come very close to having her leg cut off. She was currently in the circle on a 'Fatman electric scooter'. Being assisted by her sister Maud Pie.

The pie family had been hit hard by the merge. Their lifestyle fell apart completely when the unspoken question of 'How do you farm rocks?' was FINALLY both asked and enforced. It didn't help that they could no longer eat rocks without breaking their teeth... or break stone with their bear hooves...

Well, except Maud. Maud was the only known Earth Pony who didn't lose her powers when the merge happened. This was mostly due to Maud being the only pony who hadn't just accept 'it's magic' as an explanation and actually bothered to study Earth pony powers and get it down to a science. Thus when the merge took away magic, she'd already perfected non-magic means to replicate these powers.

She never published these findings before the merge because 1. There hadn't been any real use for them back then. And 2. She'd been worried it would bring her into conflict with her more tradition-grounded family.

Maud was now seen as an important civic leader among the earth ponies now. She was currently trying to raise funds to build a earth pony school where she can pass her method down to others. Her expertise with rocks (both locating them and digging up large quantities) were in great demand as well. She's been teaching earth benders how to find and bring up various types of rocks like Gypsum, Clay, Mudstone, Granite, Salt, Quartz, Marble, Garnet, Talc, Copper, Zinc, Iron, Aluminum, Mercury, Lead, Limestone, Sand, Gravel, Coal and Graphite. All of which had their uses and gotten the attention of Sunset who is always interested in finding ways to make money.

She'd only come to support Pinkie... but she'd been quick to add her own rules and observations to Twilight's list. Mostly regarding Pinkie...

Pinkie was hurt by her suggestion of rule 95 that both put her infamous 'Pinkie Promises' under scrutiny and allowed them to be broken. But Twilight was quick to defend Maud, reminding Pinkie how the whole 'Fluttershy model fiasco' could've been avoided had Pinkie just butted out of it! She made a problem that could had been solved if Pinkie hadn't stop her from telling both Fluttershy and Rarity about how they really feel. Then everything that had happen wouldn't had taken so long.

In any case, you're probably wondering what's happening here... Basically, although Twilight was okay with reforming the group and allowing the POSSIBILITY of their friendship being mended eventually. She also made it clear she wasn't going to be a pushover anymore. They clearly needed her more then she needed them. And for her to even CONSIDER becoming friends with them again, things HAD to be different this time around! Hence the rules...

Now, Twilight wasn't cruel. She knew she wasn't perfect herself. So in addition to having neutral experts give her advice on said rules, she was also allowing her former friends to add their own rules OR try amend or veto current rules. However, in the later case. They couldn't just say 'because I said so' - those days were over thanks to rule 7 - to get a rule amended or vetoed, they had to backup their argument with logical reasoning and empirical evidence.

Yes, Twilight was being rather understanding and flexible here... well... except for ONE rule she'd made very clear would be non-negotiable when she finally got to it...

Speaking of which-

Alchor said hi to Twilight as he walked past with Luna who was currently fussing over Unico...

The girls beside Twilight went very red in the face, as the very hunky MALE alicorn walked past.

Rarity fanned herself. "My word...who's the beefca-"

"Rule number 100! I get first dibs on Alchor and this is the non-negotiable rule!" said Twilight without missing a beat.

"Awwwwwwww," groaned the other five mares in resignation, along with Maud.

Elsewhere in Ponyvile Sunset has met up with her human parents.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mr. Scotsdale said as he's smacking his head repeatedly.

"Come on dad! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Sunset said who came to the town to drop off Twilight, Applejack, and Applebloom as it's on the way back to Canterlot.

"Yes dear, I was fooled too remember!" Mrs. Scotsdale said.

Mr. Scotsdale just sighed. "Ah, that's nice of you lasses to say... but I still feel like a right numpty! I was so excited to leave that useless shack and live with my daughter in her glorious new castle... I just sold it to the first person who gave me a wad of cash! No one buys a broken down hovel for a couple thousand dollars in CASH! That should've been my first red flag right there!"

"Well the payment was for the land not just the old house," Sunset said.

Suddenly she sees her PONY parents cautiously keeping a safe, respectable distance from her... yet they clearly wanted to talk to her...

Mrs. Scotsdale sees this, frowns and whispers to Sunset. "We can leave now if you want..."

Sunset sighed. "No... they've already done away with a lot of Ponyville's antiquated and backward laws AND given me all the evidence that Mayor Mare was hiding. Helped put away so many more ponies that were causing me trouble... the least I can do is hear them out... anyway, can't avoid them forever..."

She takes a deep breath... and walks over to her former parents' solo...

Before Sunset can say anything, her pony father spoke up. "I just want to say one thing... and if you say no... I won't bother you anymore... I'll even leave you alone completely if you want..."

Sunset say nothing... but gestures for him to continue...

Pony Mr. Scotsdale gives his wife a comforting hug. "Look, I know that all what I've done it downgrade your 1,000 headaches to ONLY 999 headaches. And even if that wasn't the case, no grand gesture can make up for our mistakes. We had a chance to be the parents you needed, and we failed. And there's no way we can undo that. I know we can't be your parents... but... maybe someday... could we at least be your family... or failing that... friends?"

Sunset just looks at her former parents before saying. "Just don't expect me to just forgive."

"It's all we ask," her pony parents said.

They also gave Sunset the honor of setting aflame the bonfire formerly her pony parents shack, which has been smashed to bits. As she walks up, she walks past Twilight who's hugging a chilly Alchor for warmth. While her (semi) former friends eat the first of many healthy salads.

As she embraces him... Twilight can't help but remember when she first met Dipper... and how he saved her... and the heart song that entwined their destines...

Before she knows it...

How did we get here?

She's singing...

We're cast away on a lonely shore

Alchor sings with her...

I can see in your eyes, dear

The rest of the now reunited mane six sing with her...

It's hard to take for a moment more

More and more add their voices...

We've got to-

Sunset uses the torch to set the shack ablaze as she sings as well-

Burn the ships, cut the ties

Send a flare into the night

Nearby, Ronnie and Lincoln are surprised by a crying Six running up and hugging them...

Say a prayer, turn the tide

She'd heard what had happened. And the fear of them almost dying, was greater then all others...

Dry your tears and wave goodbye

Sunset steps away as the fire fully consumes the shack that had caused so much pain...

Step into a new day!

Sing Parker and Josh as they clink glasses with Oscar the grouch...

We can rise up from the dust and walk away

Pacifica gives Tyrone a kiss as he's lead away...a smile gracing his lips...

We can dance upon the heartache, yeah

Edda and Stan dance together for the first time in years...

So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships

Star sets off some fireworks...

And don't you look back

Sunset just keeps looking at the flames...

Don't let it arrest you

This fear, this fear of fallin' again

And if you need a refuge

I will be right here until the end

Oh, it's time to-

Applebloom holds up a new hat to a teary eyed Applejack...

Burn the ships, cut the ties

Send a flare into the night

Say a prayer, turn the tide

Dry your tears and wave goodbye

Many of the Lego people were helping their bug friends eat at the buffet...

Step into a new day

Sings the West wind as she hugs a now VERY happy Unico...

We can rise up from the dust and walk away

We can dance upon the heartache, yeah

So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships

And don't you look back

Sings Sunsets family as they help her FINALLY turn her back to the fire...and walk away...

So long to shame, walk through the sorrow

Out of the fire into tomorrow

So flush the pills, face the fear

Far away...the heartsong flies...

Feel the weight disappear

We're comin' clean, we're born again

And reaches the ears of s certain Slenderman...

Our hopeful lungs can breathe again

He's busy throwing screaming Mabel dolls into a fire...

Oh, we can breathe again

But with the last one in hand...he pauses...

Step into a new day

And he listens...

We can rise up from the dust and walk away

We can dance upon the heartache, yeah

So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships

Step into a new day

We can rise up from the dust and walk away

We can dance upon our heartache, yeah

So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships

And don't you look back

He presses the doll to his chest...

And don't you look back

And looks forlornly into the distance...

And don't you look back

Long after the song ends... Slenderman just stands their silent... the Mabel doll too scared to speak up...

"This... this song... all these feelings of forgiveness, hope and love in the air... it makes me feel something I haven't felt in such a long time... a SPARK in the rotting black abyss that once housed my frigged, hollow heart..." he says finally.

There's another long pause as he looks down at the Mabel doll, deep in thought.

"Y'know... maybe the readers are right... maybe I have gone too far. We can debate back and forth about her culpability in what's yet to happen...but the fact is...she hasn't done it YET...maybe...maybe instead of punishing her... I can educate her... nurture her... help her find a better path that makes EVERYONE happy..."

He chuckles. "It is rather silly, if not downright unreasonable for ME- an eldritch abomination of the highest order, to torment one little child over and over again without stop..."

He begins to nod to himself. "Yes... yes, I think that's exactly what I'll do! No more hurting and manipulating people! No more depravity or destroying clothes!"

He walks over to the tip-top of the cliff, as the final rays of sun begin to fade to dark...

He holds up his hands triumphantly. "Who knows? This could be a brand-new start! Something that could change my whole look on life!"

"Really!?" shouts the Mabel doll with hopeful excitement.

"No," said Slenderman wickedly as he throws the Mabel doll into the fire and laughs as it screams in agony...

He looks back to the reader with a (somehow) smirk.

"Yeah, that's right! I AM A JERK! BOO-YAH!" He mocks as he flips them the bird...

WHACK!

Slenderman was suddenly struck by Monkey's power staff sending Slenderman falling onto his back and into a portal that open up behind him. He got up to see, Tu Maori, Pele, Bes, Kingu, Ixkawkaw, Centeotl, Epona, Krishna, and the twins Nayenezgani and Tobadzistsini have surrounded him. Up above are Monkey flying on his magical cloud and riding with him is Kuku Lau.

"I'm the goddess of deception you really think you could hide from me?" Kuku Lau asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Slenderman said looking around to see that they're in the home of Discord. One of the few places where he can die for good, but he's also much stronger while here as well.

"Well lets try to make it the last time then," Hudson Abeder said appearing along with a group of demons who all have beef with Slenderman. Including King who who is armed with a board with a nail on it.

"And I brought reinforcements," Thor said with the other half of the gods he had brought with him and more gods who answered the call.

"And I'm not missing this party," Marceline said with her band mates and a host of videogame characters mostly powerful bosses and heroes.

"Nor I," Discord said bringing along the Guardians along with many who are now empowered by the Man in the Moon, along with said man in moon appearing overhead.

"Remember people he might be stronger here but there is no way he can take all of us at once," Bunny said pointing his boomerang at Slenderman.

Slenderman was about to say something when he was struck by something heavy hitting the top of his head. Shaking it off Slenderman saw it was Stump who had hit him. Stump had been with Discord and his friends winning at a poker game when the gods called about the beat down on Slenderman they're planning and wanted in.

Slenderman gave an annoyed grunt seeing all the enemies of his that have all gathered just for him.

"Y'know... BILL was just as responsible for the Outsider as I was." He pointed out flatly.

Thor sighed. "True, but unfortunately we are unable to get to him in the nightmare verse."

"Besides, you are to Bill as Joker is to Darkseid," pointed out Monkey King with a taunt.

Slenderman looks at him for a moment... then laughs... he lets out a long, roaring, terrifying, annoying, disturbing, CHILLING laugh. That unnerved everyone there to their very SOUL.

Marceline shakes it off and screams. "GET HIM!"

And they all rush him at once... and they beat him worse than any they'd ever beaten before...

But there was no joy... no enjoyment... no victory...

For throughout it all... Slenderman never raised a hand, never tried to escape, never blocked, never punched, didn't defend himself at all...

He just... LAUGHED...

He laughed as his organs were ruptured... he laughed as his blood stained the ground... he laughed as his bones were grinded to dust...

He just laughed and laughed and laughed...

And he kept on laughing even when he'd been reduced to a puddle on the ground...

The gods and hero's looked at it... but there was no feeling of victory... there was only their ears bleeding over the laugh that WOULD NOT STOP!

Marceline dug through the puddle... and pulled out... a tape-recorder playing a non-stop recording of his laugh? Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Cute... you mention Joker and he uses one of his most iconic moments... Well, jokes on him." She's about to crush it... then she sees something written on the side...

"Boom?"

BOOM!

The damage to all involved was rather minor... although Discord was furious over the loss of his new patio furniture...

Sadly, it seemed like Slenderman somehow reconstituted himself during the confusion... but Oya sensed that he'd be too injured and drained to be a threat for awhile...

Still, minor as the injury was... it was enough to disorient them and keep them trapped in Discords world for a couple hours while he fixed the place...

Which was unfortunate since in the meantime they couldn't sense anything BELOW...

!

Below -

Deep in the Maw...

HAVING A NIGHTMARE IN A BOAT...

COME WITH ME, OH NO, NO, NO...

HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE, HE HUNG-

DON'T LEAVE ME!

NO MORE BELLMAN, AMONG THE SEA...

HELLO, HELLO- WE'RE LONELY!

HELP HER, HELP HER. AND WE'LL SEE!

MY WAY, MY WAY. AND YOU'LL SEE!

A HALO ASCENDING ABOVE OUR SEA!

COME FUN, HERE COMES VERONICA!

RUN, RUN! SHE CUT VERONICA!

SEND ON A FERRY & UPON OUR SEA!

...SOMETHING stirs...

!

OR ABOVE -

With so many space projects being mothballed and scraped to make way for more militarized concepts. It was actually far more easier to steal a space craft then you'd think. Provided you had the right connections of course...

Inside the craft... an equipment beeped. The goons inside practically scrambled to pick up the encrypted phone.

"Mr. Marshal...we've found him..."

!

Safehouse of Dr. Reichter -

Turns out there was one more little victory. A probe he'd sent in a last-ditch attempt to salvage SOMETHING while the caverns collapsed had yielded the genetic material of the source of the revitalizing sap: The dead remnants of the legendary tree of life... one version anyways.

The probe had just enough time to get a healthy sample before everything collapsed completely...

Dr. Reichter looked at the three genetic templates he'd created... the genetic codes were so complex it would take at least a YEAR for the first subjects to be fully stabilized and fit for service... but it would all be worth it...

Three canisters contained three still-forming new warriors of the highest caliber.

The first two were templates derived from the tree of life...

The first one appeared to be a twisted and deformed human-like tree, with a twisted and deformed giant skull merged into it's chest. This the Doctor Named Deadwood. (Power rangers).

The second had few plant-like attributes and looked more like a green, gilded warrior who also had large fruit growing from him. This was named Jade Gladiator. (power rangers).

The final one was made from Gon's DNA and had the most potential, the most power the greatest ability to lead and command. It looked like a demonic raptor that had somehow ascended to be somewhat quasi-human-like. The already immense activity coming from it's brain, betrayed a sinister intellect of immense proportions...

Unknown to the good doctor, the reason why the final one had bonded so well. Was because of the orgin of the tree of life. Which came from the anicent dinosaur god of trees.

This, Dr. Reichter would dub MESOGOG. (power rangers).

WARNING: estimated time of revival in one year, extra procedures recommended...

The doctor nodded at his computer's response... for now he'd have to lay low... rebuild his forces... but one day... he'd return... and all would fear the name of Dr. Reichter once more!

He never noticed the smirk on Mesogog's face...

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Going through puberty would have some wild changes to other races, seeing how it effects teenagers in real life so much.

2 - You don't need to make a robot fully sentient when all it's doing is cleaning a toilet or moving boxes around. Which in fiction there are robots who are sentient just because. In Futurama at least the robots are for the most part are just working those jobs and get paid for it. But otherwise there is no reason to make the robots self aware when they're not doing something that needs them to be that smart in the first place.

3 - Like in Big Guy and Rusty the boy robot cartoon show. Where the supercomputer E.D.I.E. the villain of the week once she got a emotion chip installed into her, became nice.

4 - You'll be surprise how many old and out dated laws are still in the books.

5 - Case #28 in Journal 3 Curse Doors.

6 - Dakotaraptor are the ones that are human size in real life while the velociraptor is the size of a turkey.

7 - You can't harvest organs from old people. For the reason they're old and worn.

8 - It is dumb for everyone to go into a cave or a house. Which if there is trouble there is no one outside who can call for help.

9 - SCP-2082

10 - Redeeming the monster who has killed countless people only works in fiction. As instead of just killing the Joker, Batman views having the Joker redeeming himself is worth all the lives he has taken. Which in Batman Beyond cannon, old Bruce was more then willing to kill the Joker when he had the chance.

!


	24. Dreamscaperers

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Gravity Falls or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This story is commission by The Cowardly Christian. As part of Shake up the falls challenge.

!

Dreamscaperers -

Abader smiled as he took a good look around Gravity Falls. With so much happening in the town, the people living there had gotten use to many odd things. Felix had been busy in fixing all the damage the dinosaurs had caused to the town making it look good as new. Even with all what has happened in the past month or so, people continue to come to live in Gravity Falls thanks to all the jobs being found in the surrounding area around the valley.

Speaking of the dinosaurs, there are still wild ones running around in the forest. The ones still in the mine are being dug out as the search for survivors in the mine is still underway. The authorities are very interested in the lab that the fast food soldiers were using. The pig farm is being stripped of all the equipment in the lab under it, with ownership up in the air after the doctor who owned it got away. Then there are the two Cauldrons where the machine animals had been coming from. Seeing how they need an expert in why there are two cauldrons in the same location, Alloy was called in to oversee the operation.

Thanks to Sunset hiring earthbenders and even getting Korra to lend a hand and paying her, the sentient dinosaurs now all have homes near Ponyvile. Which is now under the leadership of pony Mr. Scotsdale who is handling being mayor quite well, with the mass arrest of so many ponies in Ponyvile who had destroyed the building project of Sunset and those who hid them like the former mayor. Ponyvile now was smaller with empty homes, and with robot police now patrolling the streets the ponies couldn't do anything about all the changes being done. As for the mammoths they have moved into the Ice Kingdom ruled by Gunter and his wife Turtle Princess. Where they went back to what they use to do, being scientists who study the world around them.

As for Anne and the frogs, seeing how they have no homes to go back to and they their town was a farming town. Sunset offer them new homes and farmlands she had taken from ponies who she sized their holdings after arresting them. She's giving them the farms and the farming equipment for Intensive agriculture. Where the ponies the farms use to belong to either couldn't or wouldn't change how they farm. So the farms are theirs after they first go to school to learn how to farm on a large scale. And show they can farm on a large scale. Anne was still with the Planters as she searches for her family.

There is also the supervillain Crow who has setup shop in the Fire Kingdom. The Fire Kingdom thanks to being underground with lava, became a industrial powerhouse in the region. The lava flows are mined for the valuable minerals, and with it being a natural forge many smelters and metalwork's are found in the Fire Kingdom. As well as being a Geo-thermal power plant that not only helps to power the entire state but also the surrounding states as well. Crow using his engineering skills quickly setup shop in creating a factory to produce war machines, which he sells to the government.

Crow and Becky learning how this world works and when Crow tried to kidnapped Sunset, he was quickly dog piled by her sisters. Then he tried to kidnap the other princesses, which the princesses around the Candy Kingdom just treated it like how the old Ice King use to do that to them. And Fin and Jake enjoyed fighting him. Of course trying to kidnap Fire Princess just resulted in her throwing fire at him.

Then Crow tried to kidnap the pony princesses, which resulted in him getting ahold of princess Celestia. He tried to kidnap Luna but Sunset and her family kept him from doing so, and then there's Candance but all she did was treat him as a babysitter for prince Buzz Heart the son of Shining Armor and Crysalis. So Crow just went for the sun princess.

!

Crow's new base -

"What you mean you don't want her back?" Crow ask having prepared his base for a assault by the heroes to get Celestia back and has Sunset on videoscreen to give her his demands.

"She doesn't do anything around here in the first place," Sunset said who is doing paperwork.

"So you're more then happy to let her stay in the cage?" Crow ask pointing to Celestia in one of Ice King's old princess cages.

"She can free herself," Sunset said.

"Wow you and her have a really bad mother and daughter relationship," Crow said.

"You're thinking of my human parents who I care about, my pony ones still on the fence but for Celestia. I can't bring myself to care for her as she couldn't be bothered to care for me when it would had matter," Sunset said.

Causing Celestia who is listening in to hang her head in shame.

"Sunset have you seen Unico?" Luna ask bursting into the room. Ever since Unico has been living in the castle, Luna has all but adopted the little unicorn.

"Oh the baby unicorn? He's over here," Crow said.

"What?" both Sunset and Luna ask.

"He got on my ship after I kidnapped Celestia," Crow said.

"Where is he?" Luna ask.

"Stuck him in the daycare," Crow said. He brought up a screen showing Unico playing in the daycare with the other children. He's playing with a keyboard trying to make up a song.

"I'm going over there and pick him up," Luna said leaving the room.

"So you're not going to come rushing over to save Celestia?" Crow ask.

"Using her as bait?" Sunset ask.

"Yeah, I tried to power my doom cannon and she doesn't work," Crow said.

"On the subject matter the only reason why a swat team isn't breaking into the room right now is because of the princesses around the Candy Kingdom already use to being kidnap. And that I simply don't care about you taking Celestia," Sunset said.

"Tell me about it," Crow said wanting to be a villain like in his world but he has to play by the rules of this world or he will be facing being imprison or facing a bunch of law enforcement. "Most of my kidnappings is more for the show Discord put together with Fin and Jake coming to save the day."

"You're getting paid to get your butt kick," Sunset pointed out.

"True," Crow said.

"How's the project going?" Sunset ask as the real reason why Crow is allowed to run around free besides being a villain who follows rules of engagement. Is because of his device he created to open portals to other worlds, which he was using to get back to his. His attempts while underground in the sap mine and the void leaking out, caused portals to open up now and then.

His base is more of a research center in studying and perfecting the portal technology. Also thanks to Becky made some deals in making weapons and equipment either for companies that sub contract them to make their brand or selling right to the government. Which is mostly making ammo, rockets, bombs, and missiles.

"That professor Membrane is studying it and we're comparing notes," Crow said.

"Good, being able to open portals will come in handy later. It cost lots of resources to travel around in the universe and having a portal even if its limited will cut travel time down. As long as it can be done safely," Sunset said.

"Portals are something that villains in my world have been trying to master with only those who have the power in the first place able to have control and no accidents. Like that that movie with the fly thing," Crow said.

"Which is why I want it to be safe and like how Kronika can open portals anywhere she wants," Sunset said.

"And don't forget when," Crow said.

"Please using time travel like that will just cause nothing but trouble with the only way to stop out of control time travel is by going way back in the past and stop people from advancing in the first place like in Rick and Morty," Sunset said.

"Oh you saw that episode with the snakes?" Crow ask.

"Like it," Sunset said.

"Got to admit you're like princess Tephra," Crow said.

"Who?" Sunset ask.

"She's a villain princess," Becky said appearing on screen. "She's an ogre princess of the Lava Kingdom and rules it with an iron fist. Like how you're ruling over the ponies."

"Only with the older ones. I'm putting all the work in the kids so that they unlike their parents won't be hard set in their ways and learn how to deal with things that they can't control. Celestia went and baby the adult ponies so much that now in a world they can't control and have no magic. They can't deal with anything and are screaming their heads off, with only a few able to deal with it," Sunset said. "Which is why I'm putting all of my energy in the young ones and if the adults don't like it, it's not like they're the only subjects I'm ruling over. My approval ratings with all the non ponies living under my rule is very good. Besides the only reason why there is even a kingdom in the first place is because of the deal I made with the government in the first place. And I find it very unlikely either Luna or Candance would be able to handle all the paperwork I'm doing and deals making just to keep it going."

"What about her?" Crow ask pointing to Celestia.

"She hasn't done anything of worth since the merge happen. And even before that she left all the most dangerous tasks to Twilight and the others. Then there are the arm forces which are a complete joke," Sunset said.

"We saw the video of the so fake dragon eating up the ponies while all the soldiers were hiding behind things, even one hiding behind a puppy. I can't believe they fell for that," Becky said.

"Equestria would be the kingdom that villains starting out would go to first to begin. And I'm talking about the kids of villains," Crow said.

"Old Equestria is more of a level 1 starting off point," Sunset agreed.

"But anyways you're more of the villain type," Crow said.

"Of course I am," Sunset said shocking Celestia who is listening in. "I'm the token evil teammate. Who operates entirely within the law, that allows me to strip away the rights that the ponies use to have that allowed them to just go around taking any land they wanted even if another race was there before. Not to mention having more rights then other races. So to the ponies the adult ones anyways I'm the villain."

"So why are they not revolting? Or want Celestia back in power?" Crow ask.

"As bad as I am to them, Celestia abandoning me is far worse of a taboo. And that she had all the chances of making things right and she never did it when it would had matter. And now that she lost everything is when she's trying to make a bond with me and be the mother I needed. Which is now a moot point since I have a family already who even learning I'm not their Sunset still accepted me into their family, and my pony family there are still my pony sisters. Celestia has proven that she can't handle anything in this new world as she stayed in power for 3 months after the merge and everything was falling apart. Which only stop after I took command," Sunset said.

"It wasn't that bad," Celestia said.

"Most of Equestria was in flames, the farmlands were dying the other races were on the brink of lynching the ponies, and Equestria was about to be invaded by the US army. I fix it all after taking the throne in less than an hour with a cake," Sunset said.

"How?" Becky ask as she and Crow tried to figure out how that happen.

"Dethrone Celestia, with both Luna and Candance backing my claim as her daughter. Talk with the president and cut a deal with her over some cake. Got Equestria to be a kingdom but apart of the country and follows the federal laws. Which the other kingdoms follow suit. Now I'm busy modernizing my kingdom and tearing down the old ways that don't work in this world and selling off what I can to pay off the billions I owe to all the banks I took loans from. Which is where you and your portal machine comes in," Sunset said.

"Going full on evil ruler and takeover?" Crow ask.

"Nope, make trade deals and offer a vacation destination for heroes and villains," Sunset said.

"Only looking to make money?" Becky ask.

"You have any idea how much stress and pressure I'm under in keeping this kingdom together and cleaning up all the messes that Celestia left for me to deal with. The only one who I can relate to is Steven Universe who had to deal with all the problems that his mother Pink Diamond left for him. But he's off world ruling along side with the other diamonds in the new Gem empire. But unlike him I only have Luna and Candance to help with the workload. Even then there are only things I can do as they're just out of their depth. And that's only running a backwards kingdom and dragging it into the modern age. It's way too much work already," Sunset said.

"Lots of stress?" Becky ask.

"I'm taking pills for high blood pressure," Sunset said.

"So no being the villain?" Crow ask.

"I'm already the villain. With me being the only one who can do this job, I'm too important to be gotten rid of," Sunset said.

"Then why are you learning to fight from all of those videogame characters?" Crow ask.

"Because unlike Celestia I'm not going to be helpless when I have to fight," Sunset said.

"Really?" Becky ask.

"She was powerful but when she tried to fight the Changeling queen she was quickly beaten. Which is why I'm training in many forms of combat, thanks to having so many different fighter game characters running around. I'm able to learn from fighters who can still use their reality breaking fighting styles and those who use magic while fighting," Sunset said. "Speaking of which what about my special project?"

"Hey it takes time with what you ask for," Crow said.

"How long will it take?" Sunset ask.

"About 2 to 4 weeks and Professor Membrane is still working on the design so it will work without it being too complex. Alot of villains tried to create weapons like what you're asking for but is way too complex for them to use," Crow said.

"From what I can gather from the plans you gave us you been planning on creating this weapon for some time," Becky said.

"I been trying to have my ultimate weapon built since learning about Bill and Slenderman. I tried talking with a Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) in Japan who only uses a traditional forge and materials who said is superior to state-of-the-art techniques and materials. But it's only true when in the world she came from, she is still gifted but her weapons aren't the type that can cut through anything and never needs to be sharpen or oiled or anything else. All of her weapons that use to be able to cut through just about anything without so much of a dent or a notch on the blade, suddenly aren't unbreakable anymore. Professor Membrane is my best bet in creating a legendary weapon that's a blend of science and magic. That or put up with Excalibur," Sunset said. (1)

"Who?" both Crow and Becky ask.

"Excalibur is a living weapon that takes the form of a sword. Anyone who wields him is pretty much unstoppable and unlike other such weapons anyone can use him. The problem is that he is completely insufferable to be around which I'm guessing he does so only those who are like King Arthur will wield him," Sunset said. (2)

"Really now," Crow said thinking about the weapon.

"Location is in Iceland in an underground hot spring. It's also a tourist spot around the cave because of the hot springs and hotels," Sunset said.

"You're just telling me?" Crow ask.

"Yes," Sunset said.

"Really that bad?" Becky ask.

"He wouldn't be the first villain to try," Sunset said.

"Why are you treating us like this?" Becky ask.

"From what that robot told Jenny. You Crow are like Bowser where you're on the verge of conquering the world only to stop so you and your prisoners can go for a tour in a museum," Sunset said.

"What? We villains can be perfectly civil," Crow said.

"And going go-karting and playing games with the princess you normally kidnap. Also Bowser wants to know if you're interested in the next Wacky Race?" Sunset ask.

"I'll be there," Crow said.

"Sunset you're being too friendly with these villains who haven't reformed," Celesita said.

"You said the same thing about Discord," Sunset said. "Besides I'm doing what you always told me to do. Make friends just not the type you like. And yes they're villains but that's not that bad."

!

Ponyvile -

At the Apple farm Applebloom and Double D is brokering a billion dollar deal with the Griffins and Dwarf conglomerate. They're testing the first non-human plasmid trail runs. The test run would use water down doses that would take several months to finish, to avoid anyone transforming into a splicer. There already are cases of splicers appearing from those who took too much plasmid at once.

Also learning that the sap they been mining came from a version of the tree of life. They're working with many gods of nature and plants to bring the tree back to life. They would be able to harvest all the sap they want as long as they keep the tree healthy. So far it's slow going in bringing the tree back to life. It turns out the tree is the oldest tree of life there is, coming from a dinosaur god of all things. Even with the dinosaur gods going with the intelligent dinosaur race that prayed to them, the tree of life they created still lived on. Till the humans of the cult that discovered the tree killed it in the hopes of becoming immortal, which just poisoned them instead.

Applebloom is also treating Applejack better since their talk and Applejack finally admitting to herself what she failed to do. Twilight is also putting Applejack and the rest of the five in a rigorous exercise and combat regime. They all need to get back into shape. While trying to repair their relationship. Twilight has also been helping to keep the wild dinosaurs still being hunted down out of Ponyvile.

Sunset has made a deal with Jurassic Park, where the park where the dinosaurs are going to be kept be apart of the Jurassic Park company. So that the equipment and workers who know how to care for dinosaurs could be sent over. The island where the main park is located was in danger of being destroyed by the volcano waking up. Till Pele the volcano moved the hot spot so that a new island was formed nearby. Which made a grand sight as guest could watch as an island grew out of the sea, several miles away.

Sunset also has been buying up assets and stocks after the fallout in the financial world after so many big-shots and corporations got canned or arrested in the 'Fake A.I. Scandal'. The fallout and backlash of the fake A.I. attacks reached global levels as many countries are now trying to figure out how many A.I. attackers are real and not fake so that some companies could make money or ruin rivals.

Jenny had briefly been called to Paris to talk to Henri Crosteau and agency director Charles Goodwin. She wouldn't say what the meeting was about. But Jenny did bring the wonderful news that after so many screw ups and her father being kicked from office for gross incompetence and abuse of power. Chloe was kicked out of the Miraculous hero group and was on probation until she cleaned up her act. Seeing how Hawkmoth has become a good guy in helping to fight the Nazis in France there is hope for her.

!

Elsewhere in Gravity Falls -

Today was the day the anti-Slenderman barrier that he used to keep him out of Ooo was fully operational. Oya insisted it was overkill as she clearly sensed that they had badly wounded Slenderman and it would take him many months to reconstitute himself properly. As no matter what there is no way for him to be back at full power, not after the beat down and blowing himself up to escape so soon.

Abadeer frowned at this... ordinarily he trusted Oya's intuition... buuuut...

"Your sure that Slenderman was REALLY that badly injured? No tricks? No illusions? No Deceit?" Abadeer asked, again.

"Abadeer, for the 100th time, YES! Now it is 3:00 AM here, but it'll be 'my stick where the sun don't shine 'o' clock' if you call me in the middle of the night to ask me that again!" screamed Monkey King over the phone...

Abadeer hastily closed the phone. Yes, the other gods- even THOR -felt he was being hasty erecting the barrier so quickly. Doing it so soon would mean most of the other gods would be unable to enter Gravity Falls for the next couple weeks until it properly calibrated to exclude ONLY Slenderman. And advised him to just delay the barriers activation and stretch his calibrations out over the next several months. Otherwise the only thing that would allow them to get in is by sheer brute force, causing tons of damage to the surrounding area doing so. Or getting Excalibur and using him to bring it down, which no one is willing to do.

And... yes... they were all good points... but... Abadeer just shook his head. No, he trusted his friends... he... he was just being paranoid... he... was just being an overprotective father toward Marceline... Yeah, that's it! That was totally why he was doing this!

He quickly rationalized this as he started up the barrier, quickly it's energy began to encase the entire town and the surrounding area... almost... the gaps were closing... won't be long now-

FOUR!

WHACK!

Abadeer buckled as a golf ball whacked him on the back of the head and ricocheted into the increasingly shrinking hole in the barrier.

Abadeer instinctively began to turn to see who hit him, but pauses as he gets a feeling of 'DeJa Vu'. He panicky turns to look back toward the ball, just in time to see it ricochet further into the town... in a VERY unnatural way...

"HA! I WAS RIGHT! NICE TRY SLENDY! BUT I'M NOT FALLING FOR THE SAME OLD TRICK YOU PULLED ON ME IN BACKWARDIA! AND THIS TIME THE KEEBLER DWARVES WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE YOU!" shouts Abadeer as he chases after the golf ball just as the final hole in the barrier sealed up...

"Good thing I didn't pull the same trick twice then." said Slenderman from OUTSIDE the barrier as he threw away the golf club.

He turns to the readers. "Well hello there... it's been a long, crazy ride hasn't it? And here we are! 'Dreamscapers'! The penultimate chapter of this season!"

He pulls out some tarot cards.

He pulls out a card that looks like Dipper dressed as pheasant boy, dreaming of being a knight.

"The 'Rookie' has found the makings of a home, a life, even a Lady?... something to TRULY love and protect... and all the more devastating to lose...

He pulls out a card that seems to have Star ripping off mourner clothes from her body, and walking unashamed, determined and naked from a broken tombstone.

"The 'Atoner' seems to making great progress coming to terms with her mistakes... just in time to make new ones..."

Pulls out a card showing Killbane wearing a horned crown, leading an army to slaughter his enemies.

"Ah, The 'Tyrant' seems ready to put his mark on history...

He pulls out a card showing the dalmatian siblings Dolly and Dylan looking very confused as seemingly the scene around them was collapsing...

"Ah, you can't help but fell sorry for the 'Victims'. All they wanted was to have fun and love their family in peace, not their fault they've been thrown into the middle of events beyond their understanding...

He pulls out a card showing Grindelwald thrusting his fist toward the moon in front of a cheering crowd.

"Ah, sweet 'Visionary'. You work so hard to make your dreams a reality... but not all dreams are good, aren't they?

He pulls out a card that shows Raz chained to a slab, desperately trying to break free.

"Ah, the 'Determinator'. Forget prophecy and old men with beards, he shall be a hero whether the world wants it or not! Just be careful what you wish for my boy! You might just get it..."

He pulls out a card with a smirking Bill Cipher as he shakes the hand of a mortal.

"Ah, and who could forget the 'Devil'? Who-

"Oy! No spoilers!" shouts Bill from the card.

Slenderman sighed, "Fine whatever."

He pulls out another that looks like Grunkle Stan looking somberly upon a pair of glasses in his hand.

"The 'Regretter', so busy trying to fix the problems of the past... yet blind to the issues of the present."

He next draws a card showing a miserable Mable in 'sweaterland', rocking back and forth in the dark.

Slenderman looks at this with disgust, "Ah, The 'Pariah'. In constant denial of her ever changing world and desperate to return the home where she was happy and safe." He rips the card in two. "A home I'm happy to say, no longer exists... I made sure of that..."

He pulls out a card of a strange mask...

.

"̷̡̨̰̘̫̯̻̺̪̮̣̰̪̉̿͜T̵̻͋̎́̍͛̅̅͠h̶̨̳̖̦̪̙̱̩̭̟̼̐̓̈́̉͒̇̈͌̉́͒̓̉̚e̸͕̟̟̮͉̺̙͍͔̐̉ ̵̦̇̆̉̿͠͝'̵̨̨̤͔̬̜̬͎̗̟̖̘̬̐̈͐͆͋̋͊͠͠w̵͖̖̩̠̩̺͍͑̓̆͋̓̓̀͗̓̋͊̾̓i̵̡̛̦̼̘͈͍͂̊͒̉͠͝ļ̸̡̙̟̼̑̄̌͐̄̄̇͐̕̕d̴̨̧̡̛̹̻̯̘͙̭̠̽̊́̿͋̈́̋͒̉ ̷͙̝͉͓̐̌̽́̍́̊̿c̴̨͙̩͓̄̊̊͌̂̈́͛̅͝á̶̺̬̰̜̹̒̾͂̿̊̈́̽́͒̐̐͝͠͠ͅr̷͔͙͖͌͊͛̌̒̐̃̀̈̚͝͝d̷̡͍̘͔͇͈̲̆̆͊̿̈́̏͋́̿̕̚̚ͅ'̷̨̢̻̜̫̮̖̰̘̠̹̹̈́̅͋͗͒ ̵̨̺̹̲͍͕͖̘͙̦̩͒̇͐̏̓̿̍̊͂̈́͘̚ͅw̵̡̨͖͙̮̰̼̮̖̹̐͂͛͌͝ͅḯ̵̦̳̲͉͊̽̈́̿̏̑̾̐̓͘͠l̴͍̙̹͖͒͋̂̊̅͜ͅl̴̨͔̼̦͈̹̦̼̙͆͊͌͜ ̶̛͖̆̅̐͐̎̉̇̏͒̇́͘ȅ̷̝͎͓̙̘̔́̀̓́̃͂́̇͠͝ḁ̷̡̡̱͔̫̮̹̪̽̿̈́͜ͅt̷̞̗̻̥̬̠͇͍̲͔̜͙͚͙̉͌̅͂̌̊͝͝ ̶͈̝͓̙͚̰̱̦̖̓̍̓̍͋̆́͛̾͛̏̇̊͑ẙ̴͚̍̎͑̽o̵͖̲͙͈̭͕͆̅̋̆͛́̚͝u̶̱̪͚̯̮̤̮̞͖͓͉̲͕̎̈̿̇̃̍̍͠r̶̺̺̤͚̲̱̭̠̫̿ ̴̺̗̖̯̘͍̤͇̜̄̈́͐̈̉̂̎̂̀͑͂̕̕͜h̶͔̲̩͕̦̲͍̻̬̗̋͛ͅȩ̸̜͈͊̄͠ȧ̵̧̛̞̮̣̮̞͓̟͉͗͂͊͊͛͌̋͠ȑ̵̢̮̲̪̦̣̝͒̊͘͝ẗ̷̛͇͙̯̠͚̦̭́̐̈́͛̂̐̀͆͝.̶̛̛̯̳̗̖̱̜͛̄͐̂̏͐͒̍̆͘͘̚͘"̵͙͚̭̃̆

.

Finally, he pulls out a card showing Gideon dressed as a jester angrily shouting at the sky.

"Ah, a sad thing indeed when yesterdays villain becomes today's 'Fool'... even sadder when said fool is in denial of the change of said prospects..."

He tosses away the deck, "But enough games. The stage is set, the players are in place, and the final curtain for act 1 is set to fall..."

One of the cards from the deck fluttered down into his hand. Looking at the card he sees it's a figure with their back turn wearing a raggedy hood cloak.

"The 'Outcast' thrown out of civilization and left to survive on the waste of others. Wanting to undo the past," Slenderman said before tossing it away.

He stands their silently for a moment...

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start the theme music already!"

!

Mystery Shack -

Things are slow at the shack thanks to what happen at the sap mine, and that the area has been closed down. There are still wild dinosaurs running around in the forest. Hunters and robots are busy hunting them down, which is why the road to the shack and the surrounding area is closed down. The authorities didn't want people anywhere near the forest till all the dinosaurs have been hunted down and relocated to the new dinosaur wildlife park.

So while the shack was closed Stan took the time to fix things up and setup new exhibits. Eda was also setting up her home to be like the shack seeing how much money Stan is making. The first floor of her house is now a magic museum, displaying magical items that Stan manage to get his hands on and have no place to put them.

Eda was looking over a witch's caldron that Stan brought. From what Stan learn from the seller, the ancient caldron use to be owned by a family of witches that made a living by making potions. The caldron is cast from special metals to withstand the caustic ingredients used for the concoctions. Which Eda can tell that much of the magic used in the potion making came from the pot itself. Of course that was before the merge and the pot is now just an ancient pot. But Eda did point out that back in the Boiling Isles the pot would fetch some big bucks.

"Well Can you use it?" Stan ask.

"Sure I can use it to brew some potions and spell casting," Eda said looking over the pot. "Or I can just pour that bottomless bottle of cough syrup and sell it as a magical cough syrup."

"Good thinking and we can use some cheap jars or bottles," Stan said.

Dipper was doing an inventory check on all the merchandise, seeing how he has lots of free time to himself. Both Twilight and Pacifica haven't been coming to the shack lately. Twilight was spending more time with Alchor and teaching him how to use his powers with the help of Luna. Who being a alicorn help him to learn how his body works, even with his powers being reversed she still help him figure it out on his own. As for Pacifica she's been visiting Tyrone in Tartarus every chance she gets. Dipper is a little bummed about that, but he just spends more time with Wendy.

"Cool look at this," Luz said as she held up a strange gauntlet that had a blue round gem on the part that rested on the back of the hand.

"Got that from overseas. It's called the Scepter. The seller has no idea what it does," Stan said.

"I looked it over and it would had been able to make copies of objects if it wasn't powerless in this world," Eda said and looks at Stan. "And no I can't repower it."

"Nuts," Stan said.

"Hey guys," Twilight said entering the shack.

"Hi Twilight," Wendy said restocking the drinks in the fridge.

"There's a bat!" Soos shouted as he runs out of the kitchen.

"A bat? Dipper go and scare it away," Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan why don't you ever have Mabel do any of the chores? Why is it always me?" Dipper ask.

"Because I said so!" Stan said.

"Look, Grunkle Stan... I know that you're only pushing all this work on me to 'toughen me up' and make sure when the 'world hits, I hit back'. I don't need it after what I been through," Dipper said.

Stan turns around angry. "SOOS! You blabber mouth! I'm cutting your pay!"

"No! Soos didn't squeal!" Dipper said and quickly explains how he saw it in one of his 'flashforwards', which Soos, Eda and Luz listen in too.

"I heard of this happening but only when there's time magic being used," Eda spoke up.

And before Stan could give a respond of his own. "Look, I appreciate the sentiment behind what you're doing. And I'd be lying if it hasn't helped me get in shape."

"Thank you for his six pack by the way," Wendy says suddenly, then gives Dipper a wink.

Dipper blushes but coughs it away. "Right, anyway. As good as that is, that doesn't excuse you letting Mabel off easily and making me do all the work! Why doesn't Mabel get any work?"

"What, come on! She tough enough..." Stan said.

"We're not talking about toughness!" Twilight said.

"We mean like discipline, responsibility..." Wendy said.

Stan shrugs dismissively. "Eh, never heard of them."

"Me either," Eda adds.

"Ahmen!" Mabel said who is busy watching T.V. on her belly on the floor. Thanks to Eda casting healing magic on her and taking her to the Boiling Isles to be treated by her sister Lilith. Mabel made a full recovery from the beating she took from the mob that attack her.

"Dang it Stan! Do I need to remind you that things with Mabel are getting worse and worse?" Dipper ask.

Dipper pointed out how after the dinosaur rampage, people had gotten it into their heads that it's all been Mabel's fault... again. Mabel literally couldn't step a foot outside now without getting chased or pelted with rotten fruit. She couldn't even go into the gift shop or attractions anymore. A guy whose granny got trampled to death in the rampage tried to strangle her at the register.

"Look at her teeth," Wendy said showing the teeth that were knock out of Mabel's mouth.

"Hey why do you have my old teeth?" Mabel ask. She had new teeth thanks to Eda using magic to grow new teeth for her.

"No real reason," Wendy said pocketing the teeth.

"Look, what do you want from me!? I made Mable go to that Stump guys psycho-whatsit's sessions!" Stan groans and puts his head in his hands. Which Mabel visibly tenses up. "What more..."

Twilight interrupts. "No she didn't! She never appeared to ONE session!"

Mabel starts to try and slink away out of the room unnoticed.

"What? No she told me that you she did," Stan said confused.

Edda raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, did you ever actually make sure? Or did you just take her word for it?"

Mabel is close to the doorway.

Stan sees her trying to leave and spoke up causing her to freeze.

"Mabel! Sweetie... you did go, didn't you? You... promised me you would!" Stand said.

Which caused Mabel to look nervous.

Mabel chuckles nervously. "Well... look, I WAS totally planning to go! ...eventually. But I was waiting for a time when it didn't conflict with my schedule."

"Oh, Mable, Mable..." Stan groans, rubs his temple and trails off in disbelief.

"Oh, for the love of- What schedule!?" Wendy ask annoyed.

"I only seen you watching tv or playing with the animals," Luz said.

"As if you had to ask," Twilight gave out a snort and holds up a T.V. schedule.

Wendy glares at Mabel seeing why she never went. "Ducktective?"

Twilight nods.

"What?" Dipper ask starting to lose his temper.

"You gave Mabel a test, so I gave my own. I deliberately scheduled all the sessions with Stump so they overlaped with the time of all new Ducktective episodes,"

"What?!" Mabel ask glaring at Twilight. Which Twilight glares back.

"You don't get to be mad here Mabel! Dipper asked ONE thing of you to rebuild your relationship, and you couldn't be bothered when it interrupted your show!" Twilight turns to Dipper. "I'm sorry Dipper, I know I should've asked your permission for this."

"You know what? THANK YOU, Twilight," Dipper said then glares at Mabel. "Nice to know for certain where the importance of our relationship and my concerns stand with you..."

Mabel looks hurt. "Dipper..."

But Dipper wasn't having it.

"That's it! That's the last straw! I refuse to any more chores until the workload is equally divided among me and Mabel! I'm not asking for much, just an equal 50/50 split! I REALLY don't think that's being too unreasonable!" Dipper ask.

"I'll give you too unreasonable!" Stan said.

Dipper and Stan do their intense staring contest from how Dipper remembers. Except this time it ends with Dipper victorious after he lets out a LOUD predatory snarl. Causing Stan to lose this time.

Stan is so startled he falls out of his chair. "Sweet bass and crackers! Kid, what was that!?"

"Little something Wendy's mom taught me..." Dipper smirks.

'HE's becoming quite the animal' Wendy thinks to herself smirking... her mind starts to... 'wander'... and her face starts to fluster as she looks toward Dipper...

She snaps out of it when Stan regains his composure and starts to yell again.

"Look kid, while you're living in MY house, you," Stan said but was cut off.

"I NOMINATE MY PLACE FOR DIPPER TO STAY INSTEAD!" both Wendy and Twilight shouted out.

"You do know my place has room and it's right next door," Eda points out. "Besides Wendy you have to talk to your parents first and for you Twilight you have to talk to your roommates first too. Also I can be the one who has people coming to my place to see Dipper."

Stan groans seeing he can't win as Eda is Dipper's aunt. "Alright, you win! Sweetie, go get ride of the bat..."

"Wha?" Mabel ask.

"Sweetie, PLEASE just do it! Do you WANT Dipper to leave the Shack? Cause, that's what I'd do if I was given a chance to live with a GIRL, never mind a girl who is a sex demon. And all those foxy ladies who are her aunts," Stan said causing Eda to glare at him.

"Foxy ladies?" Eda ask.

"Hehe he," Stan laugh then turns to Mabel. "Go and take care of the bat."

Mabel slumps, but resigned, she goes and does it. They hear her mumble as she heads toward the kitchen.

"Well... can't be that hard, I mean Dipper does it all the time... so how bad can it- GAH! THEY HAVE TEETH! THEY COME IN SWARMS! HELP!"

The group reluctantly goes to help Mabel, while Edda and Stan stay in the room.

Edda gives Stan a weird look. "Why didn't you make sure she was going to those sessions? I mean, her parents did order her to do it..."

Stan suddenly starts to sweat... "Uh... well..."

Edda quirks an eyebrow suspiciously. "Wait, they DID order her to do that... right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's what they WOULD'VE wanted..." Stan groaned.

"Oh Stan," Edda said face-palms and groans.

Stan quickly looks around to make sure no one's listening and whispers to her. "Look, I've been trying for weeks to get to a hold of them! But something happened and now all the phone lines are snarled with 911 calls! But you can't tell anyone! Sunset and a dozen of the other local rulers have been breathing down my neck! The only thing keeping them from doing anything drastic with Mabel is me lying that I'm getting consent from her parents! My brother has been looking for them as well and hasn't been able to get a hold of them either."

"Look, I won't tell anyone. But Stan, seriously. This is getting out of hand," Eda said. "I was like Mabel but from what I can see she unlike me has no concept of long-term consequences of her actions. And at this rate she'll be driving Dipper away wanting nothing to do with her and that's not even going what everyone else will treat her. I took her and Dipper to the Boiling Isles and somehow in one day Dipper is hailed as a hero while Mabel ended up in the public square being pelted by rotten fruit. Not to mention she's completely useless in helping out. She just made things worse and her being lock in stocks and being pelted with rotten fruit was the best deal I could make with my sister Lilith to keep Mabel from being thrown into the pain pit after what she did."

"Tell me something I don't know! I just... I don't want to lose my family again...," Stan slumps in defeat.

Edda hugs him, she wished she could help him more. But she'd been mostly focused on finding Luz's parents to past couple weeks... and it was looking more and more hopeless...

"Now I know what mom went through with me," Eda said.

"Really you were like Mabel," Stan ask.

"Well unlike her I would had gone to see Stump. My sister for all that's between us is my family And I do care for her," Eda said.

!

Outside -

Laying flat on the ground a figure dress in Marine armor over a Marine wetsuit. Unlike the standard or polymer combat armor, this variant relies on a combination of hard and soft armor to provide protection. The torso assembly consists of a tactical vest from ballistic fiber covering the entire torso from the groin to the shoulders and neck, supplemented by tactical rigging combining hard ballistic armor with a powered survival system and a belt with four multipurpose pouches. Arms are protected by sleeves from the same ballistic fiber, combined with hard armor covering the shoulders, forearm and dorsal side of the hands. The hard armor is shaped to provide additional protection from the front when aiming and double as attachment points for additional carry pouches. The legs are protected in the same way, with the added benefit of thigh pouches and a pair of stabilizers on the shin. The helmet is derived from the standard combat armor variant, coming with a polarized visor, filtration mask and additional carry strap on the back of the head. Together, they combine to provide a heavy duty set of combat armor that covers almost the entire body in heavy armor, excepting necessary articulation points.

The figure is watching everything that's happening in the shack through the telescope of the cosmic cannon. The cosmic cannon has 3 different settings in what it fires, sonic, laser, and cryo beam. The figure aims the weapon's sight on Mabel, a finger tightens slightly on the trigger.

"No, you still have a part to play," the figure said getting up and walking into the forest.

!

Back in the shack -

After they rescue Mabel from the bats... they return to the tv room. Dipper demands once more why Stan seems to favor Mable...

"Well...," Stan looking uncomfortable and saved by Eda who interrupts him.

"Come on Stan, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's VERY common for most guys to be unable to discipline girls properly...," she turns to Wendy. "Why do you think he never called you out for slacking? Old Stan talks toughs, but when it comes to the ladies he falls apart in our hands faster than soggy bread...!"

Eda says that last bit with a mirthful chuckle. Which Stan, looks at her baffled... then looks grateful... then looks embarrassed at the full ramification of her implication...

"So it's double standards? Where no matter how bad Mabel acts it's ok for her because she's a girl?" Dipper ask.

"Sounds like how so many from different Japan worlds, where it's ok for girls to treat boys anyway they want but it's suddenly wrong when it's the other way around," Soos said.

"Remember when a bunch of them came here to try to get their powers back and maintained the mindset where it's ok for them to do it but wrong when anyone else does it," Wendy said.

"Oh man, they really were surprise when they were arrested," Soos said. (3)

"Also reminds me of how Lincoln's sisters got away with everything and if he did anything he would always be punish while his sisters didn't," Dipper adds.

"At least you only have to deal with one sister," Luz said having learn of the abuse Lincoln went through with his family. With only because their house falls in The City's side, and the laws of The City are just bad. Till It all came crashing down and The City is still being rebuild.

"Well Stan I'm not going to put up with double standards anymore. And you shouldn't be letting Mabel get away with things just because she's a girl. I seen how you let Eda walk all over you as well. Aren't you tried of that?" Dipper ask.

"Dipper I get away with walking all over Stan because one, I'm his wife. And secondary when he starts complaining about what I'm doing like taking his customers away from the shack. I just make it up to him," Eda said.

"How the only thing Stan likes is money," Mabel said.

"Sex," Eda said offhandedly.

"EEEWWWW," the kids all said with the older ones looking disgusted.

"Why did you say something that I can't ever unhear?" Twilight ask revolted.

"Let's watch tv to get rid of that from our heads," Soos said with everyone agreeing.

Stan silently thanks Eda for covering for him while everyone focuses back on the T.V...

"Don't thank me, that may not be the main issue here... but it IS an issue with you... whether you want to admit it or not...,"

Eda whispers back and gives a playful wink.

Stan groans... but goes back to watching the TV...

Gideon's commercial shows up. Ever since his court hearing where he got off be claiming to being controlled by a mind demon. Gideon name and popularity in Gravity Falls fell, with fewer and fewer people showing up at his shows. Mostly out of towners who stop by to see what's going on. All of his hidden cameras are still operational but people are wearing them less and less with some even throwing them away. Gideon's commercial ends showing the shack as a new location for the tent show.

"Should we be worried about that?" Dipper ask both confused and concerned.

"I don't think so...," Stan shrugs and looks like he's struggling to remember something. "Eh, whatever. The deed to the Shack is in my safe and only I know the combination."

Suddenly they heard something in the back room. Walking over where the noise coming from, Stan slam open the door. Inside they found Gideon who is fiddling with the safe, then he sees the gang come in.

"Well, Mr. Pines! Looks like our game of Cat and mouse continues. But who is the cat and who is the mouse? That is the question!" Gideon said.

Stan just looks at him for a moment... "I'm sorry...who are you?"

Gideon looks at him in stunned disbelief.

"Wha- Who am- I'm GIDEON GLEEFUL!" he babbles enraged.

Everyone just kept looking at him...

"Who?" Twilight ask.

"I'm your nemesis?" he probes annoyed.

"Look, tell Rico it wasn't anything personal. I'll pay him back next month!" Stan said groaning.

"What? No! I'm your arch competitor!" Gideon said.

"Granny Sweetkin's... grandson?" Stan ask.

"NO! I own the tent of Telepathy!" Gideon said.

"Never heard of it," Mabel says flatly.

Gideon looks baffled. "Never... You've been there! You've seen one of my shows! I claimed you as my love! We went on dates! It ended poorly!"

"...could you be more specific? I've had a LOT of failed romances this summer...," Mabel looks down depressed.

"It reached sitcom levels," Wendy said.

"...of course...technically most of them just wanted to lure me into a trap to kill me...," she trails off with a mumble.

"Which she always falls for, even if it happen just hours ago," Twilight said making Mabel feel worse.

Gideon getting frantic. "I tried to cut out your brothers tongue? I lured him to my warehouse? I used my lucky bolo tie to levitate him?"

"Yeah... that doesn't narrow it down at all... you basically just described most of my recent Tuesdays...," Mabel said with a look of forlorn. "...wow... how is this my life now?"

"I... want to say...," Dipper said thinking about it and points to Gideon. "Zombie Karl Marx?"

Gideon looks at him in disbelief. "Zombie... I just told you my name was Gideon! And in what way do I look like a zombie?"

Dipper just shrugged. "Hey man, I'm just spit balling stuff out there. I'm literally drawing a blank, I've had SO many people try to kill me all summer... Fright Knight? Wait no that's Danny's foe."

Mable looks at her brother in horrified bafflement. "HOW can you speak so calmly about getting killed multiple times!?"

Dipper just shrugs...

"For crying out loud. I literally tried to steal your chair at the pool barely a month ago!" Gideon snarls at Stan.

"That was you?... I thought that was Blubs...," Stan said confused.

"IT WAS ME!" Gideon clearly getting exasperated.

"Look, whatever kid. Unless your here to buy something, I'll have to ask you to leave...," Stan said.

"HA! I'll buy something alright, the deed to your shack!" Gideon said.

"Why?" Wendy ask.

Gideon slaps his face. "Oh for the love of- Hello? I'm trying to steal your shack!"

Stan slaps his forehead. "Oh, come on! I told the IRS I was good for it!"

Gideon starts to pulls out his hair. "I'M NOT THE IRS!"

"Right... your... I'm sorry, remind me?" Stan ask.

Gideon throws a temper tantrum, throwing himself to the ground. Pounding his fists over and over while screaming.

"GIDEON! GIDEON! GIDEON!" he shouts repeatedly over and over until his face is blue.

Stan just shrugs and has the shack's Mr. Handy carry him outside.

"...wait, I think he was in that commercial we saw... he... Wait, what was his name again?" Twilight ask pondering.

Everyone just shrugs.

"Whoever he was, he wasn't that bright. I mean, what idiot broadcasts his planning to steal your HOME on a commercial of all things?" Wendy ask.

"Whoever that idiot was, he can't be that important if we don't remember him. Besides, morons like him stealing my shack are a dime a dozen. It's in my state of the art safe AND the combination is in the safest spot imaginable: My mind!" Stan said as he taps head for emphasis.

!

Outside -

Little does he know that right before Gideon is thrown into the mud outside, he hears that last bit. Shivering in rage, he glares at the shack. He couldn't believe that he isn't remember anymore, people just seem to forget about him.

"Your mind huh?" he walks into the woods as he begins to pull out his journal. "Your mind ain't as safe as you think, Stan Pines..."

"And neither are you," a voice called out.

Gideon goes very pale as he sees the familiar towering forms of Jatt and Jutt.

"I've often heard it say that there comes a time in a persons life where he witnesses something SO idiotic, he can't help but stare speechless at the sheer absurdity of the stupidity... I never really understood that until now...," Jatt glares at him indeed, he does seem at a lose for words to properly articulate the situation and the depths of his annoyance and irritation.

Jutt however, had no such issues apparently. "You've really done it this time you moron. I'd call you as dumb as a brick wall, but at least a wall can be useful, let you put flyers on it to advertise your bake sale. You my boy, are a moronic, spoiled brat. With the STUPIDEST hair and suite I've ever seen..."

Jatt finally composes himself enough to add his own jab in. "I'm flabbergasted, I TRULY am. Shirly you knew, the instant that you made that commercial, broadcasting a PLAN that was in direct in violation of Killbane's orders throughout the town and the surrounding areas, that you were going to be caught!"

This seemingly non-stop barrage of insults and the fear of the consequences at Killbanes hands, caused Gideon to break down a bit...

"NO! This isn't fair! I deliberately waited until AFTER it was announced Killbane would be leaving town for a few weeks!" Gideon said panicky.

They looked at him in dumbfounded disbelief.

"Okay, first of all. Double-check your info before you use it for anything! That announcement is several days old! Killbane had to cancel his trip! It was announced yesterday! The anti-slenderman barrier, although not IMPOSSIBLE for a mortal to get through before it's calibrated properly, it's still difficult enough to cause problems! Not to mention it would've drawn too much attention to him and our activities! Which as we've REPEATEDLY tried to explain to that thick skull of yours, is the OPPOSITE of what we need right now!" Jutt said.

Gideon tries to speak up, but the brothers weren't finished...

"And even if he HAD left, you still would've been caught!" Jatt said.

"What? By who!?" Gideon said.

"Uh... by us? The people that were assigned to you and given strict orders to stop you from pulling crap like this!?" Jutt gives him a blank look.

Gideon looks at him like he just spoke a foreign language.

"But... Killbane would be gone...," he says, struggling to comprehend.

"So what? What dose Killbane being here or not being here have to do with anything? The bulk of his organization is here! What, you think that because our boss leaves we just become a bunch of hapless mooks who are completely useless without him holding our hands!?" Jatt said.

Gideon again, looks to be struggling to comprehend. "Well... yeah...?"

Both goons smack their heads and groan.

"You actually think that our organization wouldn't have people who are competent at what they can do. The boss needs people who can delegate his various responsibilities and jobs too. All of those groups have long since fallen apart. It's not like the world where that alien Zim came from, people that dumb are only good as expendable minions," Jutt said.

Gideon is dumbstruck by this... he could NEVER trust the power of his operations or trust detail of his plans to anyone! He was king! Everyone else was ants! Sheep! He barely trusted his father to all the bureaucratic nonsense of his business and the house mortgage out of necessity! And only then because such trifling matters were beneath one such as him! To Gideon, this was only further proof Killbane was a fool and not worthy of his lofty perch!

Jatt continues on while Gideon deludes himself. "And you think all of the henchmen are just props or nameless drones? Jutt has a classical Asian book club he co-founded. And I like to volunteer to coach rugby and stamp collecting which can earn big money. I find it insulting that you Gideon would just label us as 'nameless henchmen' who do nothing else. We have lives outside of this line of work."

"As enlightening as this conversation is boys...I think I'll take it from here," a new voice said.

Now it was the turn of Jatt and Jutt to go pale, they cautiously turned around... and came face to face with the walking apocalypse himself...

"Sir! I swear we were watching him, honest! But this just completely blindsided us!" Jutt panicky.

"Yeah, I mean. We KNEW he was stupid, but it never occurred to us he'd be this big of a moron!" Jatt adds.

"HEY!" Gideon shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Jatt and Jutt both wheels back on him.

Killbane takes on a calm, reassuring voice. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. You've nothing to fear... you've done admirably at your job. I can easily see how one steaming hot plate of idiocy of an epic scale."

"Hey!" shouted Gideon again but Killbane ignore him and continues.

"Could be such a curve ball to you. But not to worry, such idiocy actually works for us, believe it or not. My boys asked around, NO ONE is taking the commercial seriously. Most already see it as a joke- Gideon fumes at this brushoff -a rumor my P.R. boys are happily encouraging. So no harm, no fowl." he glares at Gideon. "Well... for you two anyway."

Contrary to what they'd just told Gideon, Jatt and Jutt were aware they were no Einsteins. Still, they were smart enough to immediately get out of the space between their Boss and Gideon.

Gideon immediately stepped back fearful, as Killbane glared down at him.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon... I prop your business back up from the brink of bankruptcy, I give you a place among my Luchadore brothers, I spring you from jail... and all I asked in return was- among other things -to give up this obsession with the Pines and leave them alone. A very lenient price all things considered... and yet... here you are... disobeying that ONE rule...," he tsked.

Killbane makes a dramatic show of looking baffled and hapless.

"I must admit, your actions rather confuse me... is there... something I'm not seeing here?... something I just don't get? ...something your not telling me?" he asks that last bit with a inquisitive yet dangerous edge to it.

Gideon FINALLY managed to compose himself enough to begin to talk his way out of this, "My good sir! I was merely showing initiative!"

"Initiative," parroted Killbane skeptically.

Gideon nods.

"Yes, not only would acquiring the shack provide our illustrious organization a new source of capital and prestige. But it would also eliminate Dipper Pines, the person who was credited more for the failure of your Summerween scheme than anyone else from the equation. For without a home to rest his head, he'd be forced to be sent back to Piedmont. Did I set my sights too high? Possibly, but I assure you. I have this organizations best interests at heart." says Gideon with his beast award-wining smile.

Killbane, looked thoughtful. "Huh, interesting..."

"Interesting how thoughtful my plan was?" probed Gideon.

"No, it's interesting because that little 'story' of yours doesn't match up with HIS." He says that last part as he points behind him, which is the Luchadore's que to drag forward a VERY familiar face.

"FATHER!?" screamed Gideon in shocked betrayal.

"Sorry sweetie! But it was either me or you!" his father implored sadly...

Gideon screamed and made to jump and claw his father's eyes out... only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Killbane. Causing Gideon to become aware how much shit he's in. Killbane lets him dangle as he looks him straight in the eye.

"Okay slugger, that's strike two. One more, and you're OUT." this last word was emphasized by the sound of several luchadore's cocking their guns.

Gideon's mind raced, he feels the weight of his journal still in his shirt. Thankfully, although he'd told his father of his ambition to overthrow Killbane and his plans to take the Shack to do just that...he'd said NOTHING of WHY or HOW he'd planned to do this. He most certainly had said nothing about the journals...

Gideon knew he'd only have ONE chance to save his hide...but as his mind raced through his memory of his journal...he was coming up blank...

Killbane, oblivious or just not caring of Gideon's frantic thoughts... continued...

"Gideon... your little 'plots' to overthrew me have been as amusing as they were comical. Among your few other uses, I kept you around because you made me laugh... but this was one screw up too many... and I am no longer AMUSED. Unfortunately for you, we're heading to the endgame and we just don't have time for clowns like you. And much like Icarus flew too close to the sun," Killbane said.

POOF!

"What are you doing?" Gideon blinked at the sight of a European wizard popping out of nowhere, and asking this of Killbane.

Killbane sighed annoyed as his prepared speech/interrogation was interrupted. "Relax, I'm taking care of it right now."

Grindelwald glared. "Killbane, I feel, I've been MORE then patient with your little 'guilty pleasures'. But we don't have time for this! Need I remind you we're on a serious time crunch? The barrier has provided us with a golden opportunity and we need to seize it! A job already made difficult by our inability to leave and get much needed supplies and manpower! So just kill the little moron, be done with it and get back to helping me solve a REAL problem."

Gideon bristles at the moron bit, but the being dismissed as a real issue almost had him foaming in rage... but such thoughts were replaced with fear as Killbane thoughtful tightened his hold on Gideon's throat...

"There's also the fact he thinks the Shack has something that can be used against me...," Killbane said.

"He also thought that it would be a good idea to tells everyone and their GRANDMA about his plans to steal the shack through a COMMERCIAL," Grindelwald interrupts and points out with a skeptical snark.

Killbane thoughtfully concedes to that with a nod,

"Hmmm... good point," he shrugs then turns to Gideon. "Sorry squirt, but unless your precious shack has a means to help us take down all the hero's in town at once, I think I'm just going to pop this off now..."

Gideon feels his windpipe beginning to pop, it is said that the gallows can focus a mans thoughts... and thus... Gideon came up with one... last... DESPERATE... idea...

"WAIT! IT DOES! IT DOES!" pleads Gideon as he gasps with more effort...

Killbane looks skeptical, but loosens his grip. "You got one minute... WOW me..."

!

Flashback -

Pacifica tugged at her breastcloth with a sad sigh...

Wendy sticks her head in and tells her she doesn't have to wear that, she threatened to rip her dad a new one if he didn't stop being weird and just ran the training NORMALLY. Well, relatively speaking.

"Good to hear...," Pacifica said giving a nod and tugs at the breastcloth mournfully again. "Honestly, I hadn't seen the point of this... I could probably ditch the breast cloth and everyone who saw me would probably think I was a boy."

To her shock, she found herself tackled and pinned by Dipper, "You listen to me Pacifica Northwest! If I'm not allowed to crap all over myself for my useless dick. YOU are most certainly not allowed to crap over yourself for your flat chest! You are Pacifica Northwest! The first good person in an otherwise shitty family! You're going to change your family name for the better! You ARE changing your family name for the better! You are one of the most wonderful people I've ever meet! And breasts or no breasts, anyone who can't see how sexy you are is a blind moron! Understand!?"

Pacifica blushed... whether because of his dominating attitude, or their position and the feeling of his 'excitement' through his loincloth she would NEVER specify... but she agreed.

End Flashback -

Pacifica smiles at the memory she was watching and brushed away a tear... ever since then, she'd felt so much more confident... she no longer cared about her chest size... and it was all thanks to Dipper...

A small noise behind her reminded her of where she was... Tyrone too was watching her memories. He'd insisted on being brought up to date on what had been happening in Gravity Falls since he'd... 'left'... Thanks to their bond, their could share memories back and forth...

"I'm glad that Dipper made you feel better about yourself. It was a very stupid thing to be hung up over when you're still growing," Tyrone said.

"Yes, it is when I'm still a young girl," Pacifica agreed with him.

"Do you really want to be with me or am I just a replacement for Dipper? Or is it out of obligation because of me saving you?" Tyrone ask suddenly.

"I can't say it's not true. But it's not fair to treat you like you're Dipper. You are you and he is him. I want to help you to become the person you use to be," Pacifica said.

"That is far from an easy road. What I did while in the Isles isn't something that can be forgiven," Tyrone said.

"No but you can still redeem yourself," Pacifica said.

Pacifica was in deep thought as she prepared herself for what came next. The other reason she came to see him today.

"There is another thing I came to tell you about. It's Mina the one who killed you, she's still alive," Pacifica said.

"What happen to her?" Tyrone ask.

"She and the girl that was with her became lab rats for the doctor that was running the lab under the pig farm," Pacifica said.

"Good," Tyrone said. Even if she's the reason why he wasn't just a paper clone that would had died once wet. She still killed him and transform him into the metal monster he was before. Who couldn't feel anything.

Pacifica is let out of Tyrone's cell to have a quick phone break. All of her belongings was left at the guard station where she had checked in to make sure she didn't had anything on her but her clothes. Once she was escorted by one of the robot guards to the station, she of course call Twilight. They'd both bonding more over the misadventures that came with adjusting to their new 'beau's'... as well as helping THEM adjust to LIFE.

After talking a little bit about how Twilight had convinced her old friends to attend Stumps sessions, go into a strenuous exercise and combat training program, as well as help them find new jobs. Twilight had helped Applejack adjust to her new more modernized jobs at the farm as well as further repair her relationship with Applebloom and Human Applejack.

She'd convinced Rarity to swallow her pride and begin to apprentice under her human counterpart to learn how to sew for humans... and to be okay with mass-producing her clothes. Also, that custom clothes made to order is something that most people don't do anymore. People are use to walking past endless shops with infinite variety, then finding something you like and searching for the right size. And while there are people who go and are fitted with clothes that only fit them or someone with the same body type. Those people are few and far between, not to mention they usually only buy custom clothes for special events and not everyday wear. As doing that while impressive is just impractical to do. The only reason why Sunset is doing that with human Rarity is because of her wings and she needs clothes made with slits in the shirts or she'll be struck wearing nothing but backless clothes. (4)

Twilight was teaching Pinkie how to restrain herself, understand that not all people like fun the same way. Learn to butt out of peoples private business, respect a persons wishes if they say they don't want to be friends and overall just let things GO. And not make things worse by not reading the mood of the crowd.

Inspired by Twilight's progress and accomplishments, Rainbow Dash decided she wants to form a NEW group known as the Shadowbolt's. Even if it's illusionary trap or not, Rainbow had always loved their uniforms more. She wanted them to replace the Wonderbolt's as Equestria's new aerial guard and be everything that the Wonderbolt's SHOULD have been. Putting the needs of the ponies before themselves AND actually being USEFUL in a fight.

Fluttershy had first tried to live with her parents... but the pegasus simply couldn't get it into their heads that the world was different now. The fact that unlike the other tribes; they could just fly away from their problems whenever they wanted and (mostly) ignore what's happening on the ground. Probably didn't help. Their attempts to continue manipulating the weather kept falling miserably and just annoyed people below. They also kept trying to rebuild their cloud cities... but although their passive abilities still allowed them to form cloud objects and lie on them... They no longer had magical properties, so would constantly fall apart whenever the wind or weather whipped into it too much. Thus many pegasus found themselves crashing into the ground when their 'bed' is blown apart. Or yelled at by people on the ground who'd been hit by their furniture or fecal matter that was no longer being 'magicked away' by the cloud plumbing.

There is the Ponyhead cloud Kingdom which still works like it did in Mewi. But the clouds aren't real clouds, they're actually floating plant like things. But the whole floating pony heads thing just scared the pegasus. Not to mention they would be under the rule of Princess Pony Head.

After nearly crashing to the ground while sleeping for the fifth time, and her parents refusing to move to the ground. Fluttershy was forced to move in with human Fluttershy. Human Fluttershy was currently taking her in as an assistant veterinarian at her pet shop but Fluttershy also spent her free time talking with Maud, wondering if there could be a 'non-magical' way to replicate what she did with Earth pony magic, but for Pegasus instead...

While Twilight goes on about that a bit more including some strange, 'contradictory' readings she'd been getting regarding Maud's methodology... Pacifica slyly touches on another topic...

"So... can't help but notice that Alchor STILL gives you your 'special dance' whenever he greets you... and word in the herd is that you still haven't told him about his 'sheathing' issue...," Pacifica said who has several ponies and knows about how male ponies have sheaths for their penises.

Twilight goes very red... Alchor, still is very unused to his body. Has a similar problem that Spike did in regarding... 'discipline'. In other words, whenever he got... 'excited'... he got 'hard'... and when Alchor got 'hard', EVERYONE saw it... you'd have to blind AND fifty miles away not to see this stud in... 'action'. And again, since Alchor was both still unused to this body AND unable to see it thanks to his pony body... a lot of the time he just walked through town with... 'it' fully erect for all to see... And being completely oblivious to what's happening... (his newfound appreciation for the mare body, shockingly did NOT help matters...)

This, naturally, made him even MORE of a mare magnet... he was already popular as the first MALE Alicorn. Sunset was still weighing the pros and cons of whether or not it's a good idea to keep the old 'all Alicorn are royals' rule and bring him into the 'family'. And having magical powers on par with pre-merge Celestia or he will once he gets his powers under control in any case.

Twilight was personally tutoring him in magic, it was made more difficult since all his magics were literally being housed in the WRONG focal point... but Alchor was a good student... and gradually they were making progress. And since she never got the chance to explain how he misremembered the Sunset dance in their first encounter... plus how he kept doing it for her... and how he kept 'unsheathing' more around her then any other mare...

Twilight bristles, "Oh, like your one to talk! How goes your 'touch therapy' with Tyrone?" she snarks back pointedly.

Now it was Pacifica's turn to blush, Tyrone had been a bit overwhelmed with sensory overload with the return of his sense of touch... and Pacifica had been... helping him out... by making out with him... among other things...

Pacifica sighed.

"Touché." she conceded... then they both laughed. "Oh, were just terrible, aren't we?"

"Yep, and I'm loving every minute of it!" admitted Twilight.

Little did they know... they were being listened on.

"Uh...should we tell them about this?" Wendy ask Dipper.

"Nah, they already know. Alchor is honestly just too happy with being free from being a guinea pig, having Twilight's attention and to have 'equipment' that doesn't need a microscope to be seen," Dipper briefly grumbles 'Lucky, smug bastard' under his breath.

"Hey, come on. You're not that bad," Wendy said as she tries to reassure him. "You're a badass, savage animal and I love you as you are..."

"My shortcoming is still an issue... but when you say things like that... it makes it not as important to me... thanks Wendy...," Dipper smiles.

Wendy smiles... then frowns. "Wait, that's only Alchor. What about Tyrone?"

"He's... something else entirely... he did go through alot after he was killed by Mina. Going to the Isles and everything he did to kill the Outsider," Dipper said.

"Yeah," Wendy said winching.

"It's weird... in a lot of ways, they're still 'me' at the core... but things like this... well, they're on their way to being their OWN people... I can't argue with that... plus, I gotta admit, it's nice to have brothers," Dipper said.

"So... do nothing for now and see how things pan out?" asked Wendy.

Dipper nods... and they go back to strategizing their survival training...

And little did THEY know, they too were being listened in on...

Mable listens to the nutty conversation from the doorway in disbelief...

'Their talking about prisons, clones, unicorns and death... like it's NORMAL... this is my life now... how did this happen?' thinks Mable in slow, horrified realization...

Mable trudged through the hallways in a daze...

She couldn't do this... she couldn't take this anymore... she'd tried to deny it, ignore it, pretend it wasn't happening... but she couldn't pretend any longer... her life was NUTS...

Gnomes... lake monsters... living wax creatures... intergalactic bounty hunters... clones.. .pioneer ghosts... time traveling criminals... videogame's brought to life! Oracle mailboxes who have no sense of humor... lego people that try to eat you! Demonic Halloween massacres (And not the goofy B-Movie type! The STABBY type!)... ungrateful gremoblin employees... nightmarish abominations from a bottomless pit... invisible sharks... her sky-clad brother suddenly appearing on TV, burning her eyes! And her the only one remembering it. More clones! Cute grubs that break your heart! Being beaten by an angry mob!

Suddenly the walls felt so much closer... why was it getting so hard for her to breath? She needed to get out! She ran outside, beginning to hyperventilate...

She walked aimlessly through the woods... catching her breath... but still lost in her thoughts...

"Couldn't even get something good out of this, like having a Unicorn friend out of this insanity! Not only does that honor go to my unicorn hating brother but on top of it all, she's a know-it-all, meddlesome, bucks me the hoochie at the drop of a hat bitch!" she grumbles to herself. "Even the prospect of being related to a unicorn isn't that great..."

!

Flashback -

"My brother is a unicorn! Happy things DO come to those who wish hard enough!" exclaimed Mable happily. Having JUST been patched up after Stan and Eda had dispersed the mob that been beating her...

Alchor gives her a weird look. "I'm sorry... do I know you?" he asked.

Mabel looks at him stunned... then chuckles nervously. "Heh, heh... Good one bro..."

"No, seriously. Who are you? I got a lot of memories erased back in the labs...," Alchor said.

Mabel started to panic. "...we, we're the queens and kings of Halloween? We're the masters of birthdays? We're brother and sister? I'm the jelly to your peanut butter? I'm Mabel?"

"Mabel?" Alchor ask shocked.

"Good, glad you remember," Mabel sighs in relief.

"You're that annoying bitch that brought Tyrone to life even after being warned not to!" Alchor said.

"Wait, what?!" Mabel asks stunned.

"Do you have any idea the HELL Tyrone went through because of you? The Hell I want through!? I was only in that bastard doctors' clutches because he stole the cloning machine that had my template on it!" he said as his nostrils begin to flare.

"But, but," Mabel babbles.

"You're lucky that most of the torture and experiments were wiped from my memory and that I TECHNICALLY owe you my life. Otherwise, so help me Faust, I would have shoved this horn right into your eyeball," Alchor said.

ZAP!

Twilight teleports in, calms him down and sends him off. Mabel is about to thank her, but her glare stops her cold.

"Pacifica is already filling a restraining order against you in regards to Tyrone. I'm doing likewise with Alchor. You've done ENOUGH damage to him...," she said and begins to storm away.

Mabel tries to grab her. "Hey come on, he's my broth-"

CRACK!

!

End of Flashback -

The excruciating memory of getting bucked in the hootchie by Twilight (again), was enough to get Mabel out of her head... just in time to see a peculiar sight...

That little kid with the huge hair that had sneaked into the Shack earlier... What was his name?... girdle? Decahedron? Paul? Anyway, he was talking to two giant men wearing wrestler costumes?

"Rest assured, this is in the bag gentlemen! Soon we'll gain the Shack, the power of Bill Cipher, I just need to establish a doorway to him through Stan's mind, plunder it's secrets and we'll be...," the boy was saying but was cut off.

"Dude, we already know all this! We were all there when you told Killbane the plan while begging with your life!" Jatt said.

"Yeah, quit stalling and do the stupid ritual or whatever!" Jutt says threateningly and cocking his gun.

Gideon gulps, but nods and goes to do just that... Deep inside, he's panicking. He'd lied to them and told them that Bill Cipher was an ancient Demon who was both the source of magic in Gravity Falls AND beneath the Shack. And that only the OWNER of the shack could fully use his power. Gideon didn't kid himself, he was on borrowed time... if he could JUST get hold of the Shack... then he could hopefully fool Killbane long enough to find the other journal and gain the power he needs to FINALLY get back on top...

Gideon fiddled with the ritual items, he'd told them he was summoning a SHADE of Bill to bargain with him. He dared not reveal the journal... it was his ONE ace in the hole... So he was forced to do the ritual by MEMORY... which he was now realizing was MUCH harder then anticipated...

It took a few first failed attempts... but FINALLY-

Gideon grunting, clasps his stomach and his eyes glow blue; chanting out the summoning spell. "Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

The background turns black and white, wildlife pauses in midair and a laughing Bill Cipher appears.

"OH, OH, GRAVITY FALLS! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK NAME'S BILL CIPHER AND I TAKE IT YOU'RE SOME KING OF LIVING VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY?" Bill said laughing. "I'M JUST KIDDING, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, GIDEON!"

"W-what? H-how do you know my name?" Gideon asked.

"OH, I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS!" Bill said as his body shows pictures of various cryptic locations. In a slow, deep voice. "LOTS OF THINGS..."

Making both Jutt and Jatt to step back. Both in a panic but calmed down when Bill's body returns to normal.

"HEY, LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Bill said as he gestures toward a deer, the deer's teeth then fly into his hand. And gives the teeth to Gideon. "DEER TEETH! FOR YOU KID!"

Gideon cries out in shock and drops teeth on the ground. "You're insane!"

"SURE I AM, WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" Bill ask as he puts the teeth back in deer's mouth and the deer runs away.

"Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe," Gideon said.

"WAIT... STAN PINES?" Bill ask turning around as his body shows pictures of Stan and his tattoo. "YOU KNOW WHAT, KID? YOU'VE CONVINCE ME! I'M SOLD! I'LL HELP YOU WITH THIS AND IN RETURN YOU CAN HELP ME WITH SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON! WE'LL WORK OUT THE DETAILS LATER."

"Deal!" Gideon said.

"Wait" Jutt spoke up.

"The brat told us that you're the source of the magic around here and you're underneath the shack and only the owner can use your power. Is that true?" Jatt ask.

Gideon was in a panic but to his surprise Bill just played along.

"YUP THAT'S RIGHT," Bill said while giving Gideon a message in his head of him owning him big time and a turkey.

Bill's hand lights on blue fire and he shakes hands with Gideon sealing the deal.

"WELL, TIME TO INVADE STAN'S MIND! THIS SHOULD BE FUN! REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" Bill shouted before disappearing.

"It worked!" Gideon laughs maniacally.

Mable is terrified by what she's seen...but quickly pulls herself back together and runs home. She had to warn Grunkle Stan!

!

Back at the shack -

"So Slenderman CAN'T be the one giving me flash forwards?" Asked Dipper over the phone.

Kronika over the phone explains that although everyone is bared from using time magic on Slenderman without risking the destruction of the universe he's in. This is a double edged blade for him, as him using time magic is just as bad if not worse... which ordinarily wouldn't mean much to him- he's destroyed many universes on a whim this way -but he seemed to have a vested interest in this world, so he wouldn't dare. Not to mention that he only does it every so often so he wouldn't attract the attention of bigger fishes out there.

"But I could have sworn I saw Slenderman in the steam room I was in when I...," Dipper said.

"Maybe you were just dizzy from the heat? Or, possibly he was there but was knew Wendy was about to die and just showed you a fake, likely to soon be real image just to mess with you? He's infamous for pulling dick moves like that to mess with people or mislead them just for the heck of it...," Kronika suggested.

Dipper thinking about it and maybe still a little unsure. "Well..."

"In any case, they hadn't sense in degradation of the universe, so he DEFINITELY hadn't been doing time magic. And TRUST me, we would have sensed that...," Kronika said.

Dipper thanks her and hangs up, he just got a trusted expert opinion that just said it was impossible... so why did he still feel so uneasy?

His thoughts were interrupted as Mabel runs in and starts yelling about what's-his-face, a demon called Bill Cipher, a bunch of freaky luchadore wrestlers and a plot to break into Grunkle Stan's mind...

"Demon?" Eda ask and quickly uses a demon detecting spell... and it immediately shatters... making her go VERY pale... as this indicated a demon of the HIGHEST order...

"That's bad right?" Dipper ask his aunt.

"Really bad. This only happens when someone like Abader and higher are nearby," Eda said.

"Wait Bill Cipher is the one who made a deal with Tyrone," Dipper said remembering.

"And he's after Stan!" Mabel shouted out.

They rush to the living room to find Grunkle Stan. They found him asleep in his easy chair. Just in time for a demonic triangle-shaped shadow posses his body.

"There has to be something here," Dipper said looking through the journal.

"What's that?" Eda asks.

"It's a journal that Dipper found when we first got here. It has all this stuff inside about the things found in Gravity Falls," Mabel answers.

"I see," Eda said remembering what Stan revealed to her when he took her down into the underground lab under the shack.

Dipper reads about Bill in the journal... he also reads a spell that allows people to mentally enter a persons mind to chase after him. And since this spell was made and researched in Gravity Falls by the author, it still worked as it was interwoven with the natural magic of Gravity Falls.

"Unless you have a spell?" Dipper ask Eda.

"Yes but that spell has us physically enter a person's dream. Meaning unlike the spell in the book. If we die in the dream world, we really do die," Eda said.

"Well I seen enough of the Nightmare on Elm movies to know that's a bad idea," Wendy said.

"Oh yeah," Twilight said remembering those horror movies she watched with the beaver brothers.

"So let's use it and get him! We need to save Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted as she tries to grab book, but Dipper pulls it away.

"No Mable, we need to be patient remember what happen last time?" Dipper ask Mabel keeping the book away from her.

CRACK!

Went Twilight's hooves as they wracked Mable in the hoochie as she impatiently jumped and tried to grab the book and read the spell anyway while Dipper was still talking.

Dipper without missing a beat continues. "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight smiles at him as he looks down at the whimpering Mable rolling on the floor, clutching her privates sobbing.

"As I was saying Mable, We need to be patient. We know nothing about this Bill Cipher but he seems very powerful. We need to strategize and get reinforcements and supplies... I also am worried about these armed wrestlers you talked about... sounds like the Luchadore gang who I already run into when I saved Wendy and Pacifica from them," Dipper had done extensive research on many pre-merge organizations of interest both criminal and esoteric.

"Yeah, Mable do we SERIOUSLY need to remind you how running headlong into the mines ended poorly for everyone?" Wendy asks.

Mable just kept sobbing... while Luz and Edda attended her...

They called Sunset... when she hears Bill's name. She calls EVERYONE that she could her a hold of and could make it. Danny, Dani, Juniper, Jake, Lilith and any of her available soldiers, Star, Marco and their friends, the penguins of Madagascar, the Turks, her sisters and family (both human and pony), Luna, Cadance (with great reluctance) Celestia. Shining Armor stayed at the castle to look after his son Fury Heart, Unico and Alchor who is still learning to control his body.

Finn and Jake, all the leaders/princess of all other nearby areas, Private Public, Blubs and Durland, Dib, Jenny and all her sisters, Spike, Spyro and their girls, Marceline and her gang, the Powerpuff girls, Hiccup, Eragon, Korra and Asami, all the videogame characters main heroes and villains, Crow and Becky, the Psychonauts...

!

Camp Lakebottom -

"Alright team! Sunset just set an alert of the highest priority! CODE RED! All available hero's are to immediately report to Pine family Shack for further details!" Sasha said.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Oh, for the love of... what did Mable break this time?" she asks exasperated.

"Now sweetie, we shouldn't jump to conclusions... it might not be about her... this time," Milla said although she tries to sound unbiased... there's not a person there who can't hear doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I'm confident enough to say that's a safe bet...," Raz snarks, but keeps his peace otherwise.

Sasha turns to Harry. "Harry, you go take all the campers down into the bunker. On our way to the shack, let's make sure everyone else in town got the message to go their designated bunkers as well."

Ollienader interrupts. "Actually, maybe I should stay here. If things go sideways, I'll be able to keep the campers safe."

Sasha nods. "Good idea Ollie. Alright team, let's go!"

Ollieander watches as they leave... waves after them... then starts to grin evilly...

Harry starts to run to the intercom to start issuing commands to everyone-

ZAP!

A simple Psi-blast leaves him unconscious to the world...

!

At the shack -

"Bad news, Plot Device called in sick. Said she got a bug... apparently she downloaded AOL by accident..." explained Blub.

Private Public sighed, but continued to lead the rest of the police inside the Owl House. Eda had levitated Stan who is still in his easy chair into her house once, where there was already tons of protection spells cast on it. Plus once it became clear how many people would show up there be no way for that many people to get inside the shack at once. The max number of people that could safely be inside the shack is 100 which the number of people that showed up is way over that. And that's the show floor and not the much smaller living room.

Inside the owl house entering the living room which was redesign so that the living room be like the gift shop of the mystery shack. Doors block the way to the other parts of the house. The room that housed the museum is a bigger on the inside then the outside type room, thanks to Eda using a pocket dimension spell. It took alot of resources and magic to do it but it was worth it once the money started coming in.

The museum first room which housed the map of the layout of the museum, some benches and giant stuff owls that came from the Isles. Along with the restrooms that Eda had to add to meet the building standards to be able to open as a museum. And where everyone had gathered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luz ask seeing her friends from magic school. The Blight kids, Gus and Willow.

"We were visiting Gravity Falls when we saw Eda's sister and some soldiers and we followed them," Willow explains.

"And why are you here?" Luz ask seeing that Anne and the Hops family are here as well.

"We wanted to know what was happening," Anne said.

It takes time, but soon EVERYONE is at the Owl House. At first many are tense... but then when they see the familiar sight of a sobbing Mabel huddled on the ground clutching her cootchie after she once again tried to grab the book. They start to let their guard down and just start to get annoyed... assuming that Mable had done something... yet again... and the irritated murmuring began...

"Oh Goodie, the moron strikes again..."

"What did she do this time?"

"Fifth time this week we've had to pull her ass out of the fire..."

"And it's only Tuesday."

"Remind me again, why we haven't just gotten rid of her already?"

"What a pain..."

"What a nuisance..."

"What a loser..."

These angry whispers swirled around Mable's head... she begins to cry harder... but she also grows more determined... she'd show them! She'd save Grunkle Stan! She'll show them who's stupid!

Eda had long healed her... but she stayed still... bidding her time...

Sunset called everyone's attention. "Right, now that everyone's here and people who just showed up..."

"FINALLY!"

Everyone, having let their guard down and dismissed Mable as unimportant. Were completely stunned when she immediately aborted her pained fetal position, ran up, snatched the journal from a surprised Dipper and ran to Grunkle Stan's prone form while reading the spell-

"Mable! Don-," Dipper shouted.

"WE'RE COMING GRUNKLE STAN!"

Suddenly, everyone finds themselves in Grunkle Stan's mind.

Mable smiles. "Don't worry Grunkle Stan! The Calvary is here! CHARGE!"

She expected enthusiasm and camaraderie... what she got instead...

"YOU IDIOT!" everyone shouted.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dipper ask.

Mable was stunned and baffled. "What's with you? I waited for reinforcements, didn't I?"

Dipper groans. "Mabel, not everyone here was reinforcements! Some of them were local law enforcement and national leaders! They were here to discuss a plan of action! How to properly defend Gravity Falls and the surrounding nations should the worse should happen!"

"Should the worse happen? Uh... look. I'm flattered you think so highly of Grunkle Stan...but as much as I love him, the world won't end if something happens to him... I mean, MY world would end but...," Mabel ask confused and sees everyone face-palming and groaning. "What?"

"You haven't been paying attention at ALL to what's been happening around you, have you?" Wendy ask.

"Uh, yeah. I've been kinda busy nursing the damage to my lady parts!" Mabel snarks annoyed.

Twilight walks forward menacingly. "Yeah, well. Looks like my performance is about to get an encore."

She's reluctantly held back by Dipper.

"Mabel, this isn't just about Grunkle Stan! Bill is a HUGE threat! Like 'End-of-the-world' threat! Slenderman is like the Joker, where he's able to play with the big boys because of what he's able to do. Bill is like Darksied where he's able to fight just about anyone without breaking out a sweat. I heard enough about him from Abader and the others during game night. Speaking of which Marceline where is your dad?" Sunset ask.

"Chasing a golf ball," Marceline said earning her looks. "I know, I know. My dad is strange."

"I gathered the leaders and police to discuss how to protect all the people in Gravity Falls and the surrounding nations. You've not only thrown us all in here with no plan but now left everyone else a sitting duck if Bill tries something!" Sunset said to Mabel.

"And the potential Luchadore connection isn't making me feel better either...," Private Public said.

"I can't believe she's family," Lilith said. "This is my childhood all over again."

"And I'm finally understanding how you felt," Eda said.

"You mean still feeling," Lilith said glaring at her sister. Then glares at Mabel. "But she's much worse."

"Well at least the XJ sisters are outside, keeping us safe. It's impossible for them to enter the dream world...," Dipper was saying but was cut off.

"No! No this can't be happening! Not again!" Jenny shouted.

Dipper trails off in horror...

Jenny is there, horrified... having a flashback of the LAST time she had dreams... her sisters, although not burden by such a traumatic memory and thus taking it better... are still stunned...

"What?! How is this possible? You're ROBOTS! You can't enter the dream realm!" Twilight said.

The sisters do a quick diagnosis check...

"I... I got the Dream upgrade!" XJ-3 said.

"I... I got it too! How's this possible?" XJ-7 said as well.

"What? No? How? I know I had this uninstalled! Mom took it out of me," Jenny said.

Dipper starts to get REALLY worried as a disturbing thought came to mind. "Jenny, girls... did you get a tune-up or an upgrade recently?"

The sisters shake their heads, but Jenny...

"Uh... a couple days ago I got badly damaged fighting a rouge dino and had to go to the GF Police Station to get an emergency repair job... why?" Jenny ask.

Dipper doesn't respond, instead he turns to the sisters. "Did you girls... get anything weird from Jenny recently?"

The sisters admit they got some free digital coupons from Jenny in an E-mail for a free oil treatment and spa which they loved! But Jenny quickly denounces this, saying she doesn't remember doing that. But her confused sisters point out the e-mail had her address and security codes attached...

Dipper checks the timestamps on her Jenny repair job and the E-mail's and groans. "Guys... I think someone re-installed the dream upgrade while Jenny was out of it AND a virus that hijacked her E-mail and made her send those coupons who ALSO had a virus that installed the dream software into all of you. The time stamps you all got the E-mails shortly after Jenny clocked in to be fixed!"

Private Public starts to panic about a potential spy in his ranks and apologizes to an equally freaked out Jenny.

"How about you guys? Anyone who is a robot in your group isn't here?" Dipper ask the videogame characters.

"None of us is a robot who came here," Mario said.

"Can't you and your sister just reboot?" Luz ask Jenny.

"Yes... but we need someone to do it to our bodies," Jenny said.

Sasha groans. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Our bodies aren't at the Shack, we've physically entered, Stan's mind!"

This caused more commotion!

"Wait, I thought this spell only sent us in mentally!" Mabel gasps.

Dipper glares at her. "Yes, when EVERYONE is holding hands has, lit the special ceremonial candles, then they only get sent in mentally. Dang it Mable, because you skipped the rest of the ritual and skipped right to the spell, you botched the whole thing! Now were all vulnerable to being KILLED! Instead of just waking up if we died in the dream world."

"Actually, I have some good news there." Said Eda suddenly. "Before this whole mess, Stan let me put a couple spells on his head. One of which was one that would allow any 'friends' of Stan to be immune to death inside his head. You can still feel pain, but other than that there should be no problem. Stan's conscious mind might be out, but he allowed me access so I should be able to make his subconscious give this gift to the rest of you."

She quickly casts a spell to do just that.

"Wait, why were you casting spells on Stan's dreamscape?" asked Wendy.

"Well I got this book from an alien, showing various sexual positions that are physically impossible for a human to do outside a dream-," Eda was saying till everyone screams and begs her to stop talking.

Desperate to change the subject. Lilith tries to take stock of the situation. "People think; is there ANYONE still outside guarding Stan's body?"

"Well there is still King and Hooty," Eda said not seeing either of them around.

"Those two?" Lilith ask.

"Yeah, we're screwed," Eda admitted.

Everyone else was starting to freak out too... but for different reasons...

"Riiiight... anyone else's 'IT'S A TRAP'! Senses picking up here?" Eda ask.

"Yup and it's all Mabel's fault why we're all here in the first place. Again," Amity said glaring at Mabel.

Mabel grows more and more distraught as more and more people talk about her or shouted at her for dragging them into this mess.

"FINE! FRACK ALL OF YOU! I'LL SAVE GRUNKLE STAN MYSELF! UNLIKE CERTAIN PEOPLE!" Mabel shouted and gives Dipper a nasty glare. "I STILL PUT FAMILY ABOVE ALL ELSE!"

She runs off before anyone can stop her... unfortunately, she also leaves with the journal... and the reverse spell...

She didn't get far as she was struck with a bolt of dark energy transforming her. Her head grew big and ugly with braff green skin. And a mirror appeared in front of her.

"My cuteness!" Mabel screams seeing what she has transformed into.

"I'll be taking that," a strange pale man who wearing clothing made out of shadows said taking the book from Mabel.

"Pitch Black!" Sunset said recognizing him.

"Who?" Wendy ask.

"The Boogey Man," Sunset said.

"And I'm not alone," Pitch Black said as a alicorn like thing appeared which he got on.

"The Tantabus!" Luna said.

"What?" Sunset ask her aunt.

"A living nightmare she created to torment her for all the evil she had done while she was Nightmare Moon," Pitch said.

"But it disappeared after the merge," Luna said.

"Which, I found and now we're working together to bring fear to the world again," Pitch said.

"And don't forget me," Misterioso Grande the mask living nightmare wrestler said appearing.

"You're working for Bill aren't you?" Sunset said ignoring Mabel who is crying about not being cute anymore.

"He ask me to keep you all busy. And now let me introduce you all to some of my friends from all the horror movies that Stan has watched," Bill said revealing horror movie villains and monsters from old horror movies.

The Car from The Car a film about a killer car.

The Blob from The Blob

Quetzacoatl from Q The Winged Serpent

The Crawling Eye from The Trollenberg Terror

The killer tomatoes(1979)

The Leprechaun(1993)

Killer Klowns from outer space(1988)

(Basket case) Belial Bradley (1982)

(trolls 2) Nilbogs(1990)

Jack Frost(1999)(live action horror movie)

The Gingerdeadman(1995)

Black sheep and Weresheep(2006)

Sharktopus(2010)

(Thankskilling) Turkie (2008)

(Robot monsters) Ro-man (1953)

(Puppet Master) puppet army (1989)

The killer kids from The Brood

And many more horror monsters and villains.

"Wait you're not getting Freddy? Jason? Pinhead? Pennywise?" Soos ask.

"Ick hell no. I can't stand those guys, the real ones and I'm not going to be dealing with their memory copies," Pitch response.

"Wait how can you have met the real deals?" Dipper ask.

"You can connect to other universes through dreams if you know what you're doing," Pitch answers.

"And they're as revolting when they're not trying to kill you," Misterioso Grande adds.

"Well we can handle these horror movie villains," Danny said.

"This is the dream world and we can do anything here and unlike that Nightmare on Elm Street films we can't die in a dream," Luna said.

"True but you can still feel pain and they're not the only ones I brought to this party," Pitch said as he snap his fingers and figures came out of the shadows.

Nightmare Moon step out followed by Celestia but different as she's wearing golden armor and her mane is fire.

"What is this?" Celestia ask staring at her double.

"I'm you a better you. If Luna could become Nightmare Moon, you can easily become me, Day Breaker," her double said.

"Or me Broken Heart," a dark version of Cadance said appearing.

"Step aside for me," a new Sunset said riding in a chariot pulled by the mane six who have been transformed into demonic ponies. The Sunset riding on the chariot wore full plated armor with a cape made out of the manes of Celestia, Luna and Cadance. With her helmet topped with the skull of Celestia and shoulders are that of Luna and Cadance. Following behind her came her human family all wearing armor decorated with the bones of ponies.

"A you that went on a killing spree and got the family to joined in as well. And wearing the remains of the fallen. Got to say you do pull off wearing the skin and skulls," Crow said to Sunset.

"As if I would let mom get off that easy," Sunset said.

A Star wearing the brutal war princess outfit when she sneaked into the reform school, along with Marco with the monster arm that didn't look out of place with the monster that Marco became under Star's magic. The evil doubles of Juniper and Jake, that both of their good counterparts glared at. The evil older version of Danny Dan Phantom, along with an older Dani who had sided with her brother. The Powerpunk Girls but joined by Bunny. Exo-Skin that Jenny remembers well. And Chara who with her soulless smile made everyone be creeped out by her.

"MEET THE BAD END FRIENDS," Bill said as he appeared.

"Bill," Sunset said remembering what the others told her about him. "Remember he is only a shadow while in the dream world he doesn't have his full powers here."

"AH SPOIL SPORT," Bill said. "I SEE YOUR GAME BUDDIES TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT ME AH PRINCESS?"

"Yup and about your weaknesses as well. Like you're trap in your universe and can only project your mind in this one. Where you're much weaker and can only do things when you make a deal," Sunset said.

"I MUST ADMIT THIS PLAN WENT BETTER THEN EXPECTED. ALL THANKS TO SHOOTING STAR THERE," Bill pointed to a still crying Mabel getting her attention. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU NOT THINKING AND DOING DUMB STUFF AS THE DUMB CHARACTER OF THE CAST. ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WHO COULD HAD CAUSED TROUBLE WOULDN'T HAD ALL FALLEN INTO THE TRAP."

"What?" Mabel ask.

"YOU'RE OUR HERO! OUR DUMB HERO WHO MAKE IT WORSE FOR EVERYONE BUT FOR THE VILLAINS! IN FACT YOU'RE MORE OF A VILLAIN. COME ON GANG LET'S ALL HEAR IT FOR MABEL THE VILLAIN!" Bill shouted causing the villains to chant Mabel's name and chanting one of us.

"HEY MABEL JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU! AGAIN!" Amity shouted out.

Causing Mabel to whimper as she saw Dipper glaring at her like he did when he took part in her beating.

"HOW ABOUT SOME NIGHTMARES FROM YOUR WORSE DREAMS!" Bill said as he made some nightmares become real.

"Oh man I hope it's not the English bulldog man I keep dreaming about!" Soos said then screams as said bulldog man appears in front of him.

"Snakes!" Willow shouted out as a horde of snakes appeared in front of her.

"A harpoon!" Private the penguin shouted out as a whale sized harpoon gun appeared in front of him.

Which caused everyone to stop and stare at him.

"I often dream of me being a whale and whalers want my blubber," Private explained.

"Misterioso Grande you and the others take care of them while me and Bill look for the safe combo," Pitch said as he then took off riding on Tantabus deeper into Stan's mind, followed by Bill.

"So how are we going to do this?" Dipper ask seeing the villains advancing.

"Get a group together and go after those 3 while we handle these guys," Sunset said.

"And remember you can do anything while here," Luna said.

"Really?" Wendy ask as she transforms into a mecha deer.

"Awesome!" Dipper said as he transforms into Ironman like armor. With his arms transforming into Megaman style blasters. And not just any blasters but improved and more powerful ones.

Wendy jumped into action, she had the specially made Pip-boy, Dipper made for her immediately retract all her clothes. Modesty wasn't important, SURVIVAL was. And as a sex demon, her strength, stamina, and senses were ALWAYS at their peak when Sky-clad.

Dipper did similar, sadly, he'd been in the middle of remaking his pip boy to include upgrades to his battle armor that Alloy had given him while she'd been visiting to check the cauldrons. So it hadn't been fully formatted yet, leaving Dipper with just his loincloth. He briefly toyed with using his imagination to make an iron-man like suite in the dream realm as he'd read about, but he discarded that. Reading about how to fight was one thing, but in a life or death situation it was better to fall back on his actual training that he was familiar with. But that was fine, thanks to the fact he couldn't really be hurt in the Dream realm AND the specialized training he'd been getting from Wendy's mom. This worked just as well. But he did recreate the battle armor he used to fight the bounty hunters giving him the equipment that he's use in fighting in.

Dipper jumped on Wendy's back as she transformed into her deer form, but made out of metal. Ever since the 'bounty hunter' incident, Dipper had been annoyed how he'd been unable to help Wendy while she rampaged AND was outnumbered. So he And Wendy worked out ways they fight together to make sure something like that NEVER happened again!

Wendy used her power to RAM through a bunch of trolls, and then to everyone horror... she then supplied borrowed power to Dipper to enhance his own ability (she could only do this while at her peak of power, with someone she trusts with her life and through intense training to enhance the bond) and began to 'fix' them as they're pieces flew through the air by him.

Dipper had been experimenting with his powers and realized that 'fix machines' was rather relative. What was considered 'fixed' to one person was not necessarily the same definition to someone else. And what a 'machine' was, was equally flexible a definition. Seeing how a machine doesn't have to be made out of metal but can be made out of organic materials. And what was considered one of the greatest 'machines' but a body?

Dipper also been taking drinkable tonics that are still in the testing phase before all the Adam products are approved to be sold on the open market. Dipper been taking engineering tonics to help support his knowledge in fixing machines. Like Clever Inventor allowing him to do things with less stuff, Deadly Machines to make a machine be more powerful, Brain Boost to improve his thinking capabilities, Medical Expert giving knowledge in how to heal, and Electric Flesh to make him immune to electricity so he wouldn't get shock. He's been taking the tonics once a day for the last couple of days like medicine, so that he wouldn't overdose and become a splicer.

So by stretching these definitions, Dipper and Wendy had painstakingly trained in secret to perfect this tag-team technique. Where Wendy breaks them down and Dipper uses his pip-boy tools to 'fix' them... into weapons...

He quickly 'fixes' them into a horrific ball of flesh and organs made of psi-energy thanks to this being the dream world and he isn't bound by real world rules. Which Dipper uses as a bomb.

BOOM!

Although this method made many people vomit... they can't deny how effective this was.

Dipper had painstakingly studied biology, anatomy and medicine to perfect this technique of his. And the Medical Expert gave him knowledge that help him alot. True, he was no medic, and most of the 'things' he made would only last five minutes at least before falling apart.

[CRACK!

Dipper smashes the evil car with a hammer he made from intestines and bones of Wendy's latest victim. And once clear of the villains they race off towards Bill and Pitch.

!

Camp Lakebottom -

Meanwhile, at the Camp Oleander has summoned all the campers to come near the lake for a 'emergency announcement'. However, when all the students show up. Professor Layton and Nelson Tethers expertly deduce he's up to no good, and confront him about it in front of everyone, explaining their deduction and revealing how they solved it. Which Oleander claps with a smile.

"Bravo gentleman! You two are every bit the problem solvers you were back on your own worlds...," he said as water bubbles behind him and nearby bushes start to rustle. "Buuut... you forgot one thing... We ain't on your world anymore."

ZAP!

K nocks both adults, and Mesa the tree woman with a bunch of well placed blast Psi-blast. "SO SOLVING 'PUZZLES' DON'T MEAN JACK-SHIT NO MORE!"

Both Layton and Nelson although smart, still hadn't fully gotten out of the 'solving a puzzle, immediately fixes the conflict' mindset from their worlds. Suddenly the giant lung fish monster pops out of the lake and start to capture children, while Luchadores pour out of the bushes to keep the kids and few remaining councilors from escaping. Thankfully, for the two professors faults, they were still good teachers.

Many luchadores found themselves drained, blasted or stupid. As Lincoln, Ronnie, Six and the Young Seven blast their way through and fled the camp.

Lincoln struggles as both girls drag him away. "Wait, where are we going!? We have to help the othe-"

"Lincoln! They have us heavily outnumbered, outgunned, and Ollienader and his monster are both too powerful for us! I don't like it either! But remember Layton's classes about 'picking your battles' and 'living to fight another day'!" Ronnie interrupts.

Lincoln didn't like it... but he agreed... so they had no choice but to flee as the rest of the camp was captured and dragged below by the lungfish. A second group of campers also escape being lead by Huntress Wizard who managed to fight off the attackers longs enough for her group to escape. Helped by Melody and Lila using their super strength, and Rose with her fighting skills. And Jody, Ophelia, Roger, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog and Monroe who all had grabbed what magic items they could grab from Dib's collection also managed to fight their way out.

Ollienader call Loboto and tells him to be ready for their 'guests'... but also calls his boss.

"Okay, the camp's been secured and except Loud, Santiago, Six and the Young 7. There is also Huntress Wizard who escape with a bunch of other campers. Everyone else has been sent to Loboto's lab. But this plan of your's better work. Between this worlds more 'proactive attitude' and those dang plants everywhere. We could have a full on 'viva revolution' situation on our hands! And Let me tell you, I've been in the Congo. Those rebels did NOT mess around!" Ollienader said.

"Just keep things secure on your end, and focus on finding Loud's group! They were the only one's I was actually concerned about... we'll handle the rest..." the voice over the phone said.

"I'm sending the mind tanks out to capture them," Ollienader said.

!

Stan's Mind -

"Wow," Dipper said as he and Wendy stood in front of the Mystery Shack that's black and white in a black and white setting.

"Yeah this is something," Wendy agreed.

"Naw this is pretty normal," Eda said who arrived with her sister Lilith.

Followed by Luz who is now dress as the Good Witch Azura. With Willow who is now part plant, Gus is is a big muscular guy, Amity who is now dress a grand witch, Edric now in knight armor, Emira who now has wings on her back and Mabel. Who is being still ugly and is tied up on a big shield. Held up by Edric who been using her to block any attack launched at the group. Like that creepy kid who had repeatedly stab Mabel with that knife, before Luz blasted the kid away.

"It hurts," Mabel cried who is battered and has several sharp weapons sticking out of her.

"Have you been using Mabel as a living shield?" Dipper ask Edric.

"Well she is the reason why we're all here and I did needed to protect my sisters from harm," Edric explains.

"Good that she's useful for once," Dipper said.

"Dipper?" Mabel moans in pain.

"Nope you need to pull your weight ugly," Dipper said.

"And the only way to free ourselves from this is either the spell which you young lady. Just ran off with, so we couldn't had just send people back to the real world. Or we just wake Stan up," Lilith glares at her niece.

"Can you please make me cute again?" Mabel ask having not heard she can do anything in a dream as she was too busy crying.

"No," Lilith said. "You're staying like that till we're all free from this mess."

"Sorry Mabel but you need to learn the hard way," Eda agreeing with her sister on this one.

"How about all of these wounds?" Mabel ask.

"It's just all in your mind. It's not real," Lilith said.

"But it hurts," Mabel cried out.

"Suck it up," Amity said as she smacks Mabel's oversized head with a spike mace.

"Everyone stay together we don't need people wandering away. Also Dipper what do your flash forwards showed you about this place?" Eda ask.

"It's full of doors that shows memories of Stan and I wasn't with the others when they found the code door," Dipper said.

"Ok so we all just search till we find it," Eda said leading them all inside.

"What about me?" Mabel ask trying to free herself.

"You stay there and not do anything. You're more useful as a human shield," Dipper said.

"Dipper... I'm your sister," Mabel whined.

"And that matters when you're the reason why we're in this mess in the first place?" Dipper said staring at the front door of the shack. "Also we should be careful there might be a trap in there."

"Good point," Wendy said as she grabs the shield that Mabel's is tied to from Edric. She opens the door into the shack and tosses Mabel inside, activating the traps left by Bill and Pitch.

"Wendy!" Eda snaps at the deer woman as Mabel's screams of pain rang out from the shack and sounds of gun fire, snapping, chainsaw, spinning, blades, crushing, zapping, lightning, and more.

"Better her then us," Wendy said.

A big boom sound came from inside followed by Mabel crying.

"Good point," Eda said thinking about it.

"Looks like it's over," Dipper said followed by something heavy falling on top of Mabel. Looking inside they saw the remains of many traps and a crater where the bomb went off, and in the middle is a big anvil. "Ok now it's over."

Walking inside Gus using his dream big guy form easily lifted the anvil off of Mabel who is crying in pain.

"No more," Mabel sobbed.

"You did say you wanted to save Stan so you're helping by being the human shield," Wendy said picking up the shield that somehow is still intact and Mabel still tied to it.

"Not like this," Mabel whimpered.

"Well looks like you're only willing to put everyone else but you in danger. Not so fun when you're the one taking the punches huh?" Dipper ask Mabel coldly. "Well we're not going to let you sit it out after dragging us into something when you didn't care to listen and do nothing to solve it."

"You mean she drags you all in and you all have to do the work while she does nothing?" Lilith ask.

"Yup," all the kids said.

"I was wrong she's not like you at all. At least you help out," Lilith said to Eda.

"Come on let's search," Eda said as she opens the first door that she's neared and exposing everyone to that memory. Which is Stan talking with Eda in his office.

"Eda you can't take all of that stuff for your museum," Stan said.

"Why not it's not like you have room for all of it. I have plenty of room so why not?" Eda ask.

"You're going to be getting more customers then me," Stan said.

"And?" Eda ask.

"You're not going to be sharing any of the loot are you?" Stan ask already knowing the answer.

"And that's the problem why?" Eda ask.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you all of the stuff in storage?" Stan ask.

"How about this?" Eda said as she began taking off her clothes.

The door slammed shut as Lilith red faced slams it shut.

"Really?" Lilith ask Eda.

"What? Now that I'm back with Stan I been having fun unlike you. Do you even go on dates?" Eda ask as she grins.

"My personal life is none of your business," Lilith snaps.

"You're right it's moms seeing how you are the only single girl in the family," Eda said making Lilith glare at her.

"Can we get to saving Stan. The others are fighting those nightmares," Dipper said.

The search for the door with the safe code had the group opening all the doors that they came across. Which Lilith was soon wondering why she ever agreed in coming along or even showing up even with a demon as powerful as Bill appearing in the human world. She had seen things that had her sister and her husband doing things that she wish she could unsee.

"Hey I think I found it," Luz said finding a door hidden underneath a rug. Opening the door he saw Stan inputting the code.

"So what do we do?" Amity asked Dipper as he walks back out of a nearby memory door.

"We destroy it and Bill can't keep his end of the deal," Said Dipper as he reached over to grab it-

CRACK!

'Dipper' smirks as he nurses the bruise he got from Wendy. While everyone else was shock at what Wendy did. That's when another Dipper walk out from behind a corner after he was looking through some doors. Which caused everyone but Wendy to look between the two Dipper's.

"That's the real one," Wendy said pointing her thumb at the Dipper that just came in view. "This one is the fake."

"What gave me away?" said Pitch as he reverted back to his true form.

Wendy snorted. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you..."

After the battle of the Sap mines, Tyrone revealed that he was originally going to dress just like Dipper to fool everyone, but he once again sabotaged himself by appealing to his dark side to wanting to make Mable feel more like and idiot before killing her by making his deception obvious...

Realizing that if not for Tyrone's inner turmoil, he would've succeeded in killing Mable. (Which despite all the recent problems she'd caused, Dipper still couldn't bring himself to allow that.) Both Wendy and Dipper set up a protocol that any time they lost sight of each other, the instant they saw each other again they had it give a signal that it was them and not an imposter. In this case, a confusing 'zip-lip' motion...

"Incoming!" Wendy shouted as a wave of black demonic horses that all look like they're made out of sand came rushing at them. Wendy jump in front of the group and used Mabel still bound to the shield to protect the others who help brace Wendy from being topple over as the wave of horses hit.

"WWWAAAAAAAA!" Mabel screamed as she was hit by the full force of the nightmares filling her mind with one horror after another, not to mention it felt like being sandblasted.

"Thanks for finding it!" Pitch shouted as he rode past them on Tantabus, grabbing the door from Eda.

"After him!" Eda shouted as she and the others gave chase.

!

Outside of Stan's mind -

Unlike the last time that they fought the Powerpuff Girls found themselves being beaten by the PowerPunk Girls thanks to having Bunny on their side. Who is bigger and stronger then they remember her. Not to mention she now looks like a large body girl then the mess that she was when they created her. The 3 sisters were all knock into each other while in the air and were all struck by Bunny who slammed down on top of them. Sending all 3 sisters crashing into the ground.

"What's the matter? Is our sister too much for you?" Berserk ask looking down at them.

"Yeah our sister is the best," Brat said as she giggles.

"And much stronger then you 3," Brute said.

"And unlike how you 3 mess me up. I'm been made with the real stuff. I mean how hard was it for you Bubbles to find sugar? Or you Buttercup to find spices? No you two just went and got artificial and dirt and twigs. Was it really that hard to go to the store?" Bunny ask.

"You're not Bunny," Blossom said seeing how bad her words effected Bubbles and Buttercup.

"What you think happen to the remains that you kept in the shoe box under your bed?" Berserk ask.

"No!" Blossom said realizing what happen.

"I was recreated using real sugar and spices. Now I'm with my real sisters," Bunny said as she and her new sisters all fired with eye beams at her old sisters.

Elsewhere both Jake and Juniper found themselves dead even with their evil clones. Not to mention that unlike their clones, even with them beginning to train again after coming to Gravity Falls. Jake hadn't been doing much fighting or using his dragon powers. Same with Juniper who before coming to Gravity Falls had lost her powers for over a year. So both of them are rusty in fighting against foes who are just as strong as they are.

Both Danny and Dani had their hands full with their older counterparts. Which Dan unlike last time wasn't playing around or making sure that Danny would be alive to become him. Dani had the same problem as her older evil counterpart is older and stronger then she is. Both Danny and Dani used their ghost wail knocking their older counterparts away, giving them breathing room.

"So how did you deal with my future self?" Dani ask Danny.

"I didn't I never saw her," Danny said.

"That's because I was back at home base keeping an eye on things in case someone tried to attack it while Dan was gone," dark Dani said having recovered and standing with Dan.

"It's good to see you're following my footsteps," Dan said.

"We're never going to be you," both Danny and Dani said as they flew at their evil counterparts again.

Jenny was having trouble with the Exo-Suit, which kept trying to make Jenny wear it. Her sisters help her but they were also helping to protect the others. Anne and the Hop family stayed together as Anne had summon a sword and is fending off the villains from hurting her frog family. Slime Princess, Fire Princess, and Princess Bubblegum used their elemental powers to protect the other princesses but needed help. Marceline and her gang were in the thick of things with the other videogame heroes and villains, fighting along with the Psychonauts. Thanks to them being in the dream world where the only limits is their imagination, they all are able to attack with their most powerful attacks without tiring or having to wait for a cool down to use it again. But the problem is that every time they destroy one of the monsters or villains, they would just reappear good as new.

"Killing and skinning the royal family? Please you did it all wrong," Sunset said as she faced off with her evil counterpart. She's flying in the air as her counterpart is riding in her chariot pulled the the corrupted mane six.

"Really and what you been doing is better? I made sure my Celestia watch as I killed and skin Luna and Cadance in front of her that she's the one who made me into what I am," Dark Sunset said as she lobed fireballs at her good counterpart.

Both of their families are fighting, with the good Sunset's family summoning weapons or abilities while in the dream world. The dark family does have all the sisters so they outnumbered the good family. But the pony family joined and are helping their human counterparts.

"I made sure that Celestia fully understands that everything she had done and did has been for nothing. She gave me up and I took everything from her leaving her to watch as I drag her kingdom into the modern age, kicking and screaming all the way," Sunset said.

"And why are you letting her live in the castle then?" dark Sunset ask.

"To show her that unlike her I won't just kick her out of the house," Sunset said.

"Sunset quit bonding with her and just kick her butt!" Twilight shouted as she's helping Celestia, Luna and Cadance to fight off their evil counterparts.

"As if you have something that can keep me from coming back!" dark Sunset shouted.

"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite... RA-TILT!" Sunset shouted as she cast the spell on her evil counterpart engulfing her in the blue energy.

The evil mane six found themselves freed from the chariot they were pulling. Before they could make use of their newfound freedom, a bunch of grenades struck them. Down below Crow reloaded his robotic arm cannon.

"Hey Sunset what was that?" Crow shouted out.

"A banishing spell, I created using the Slayer anime as a base," Sunset explains.

"Well looks like it works," Crow said not seeing her double reappearing.

"I been waiting for a chance to use these spells and looks like they work in the dream world like they do in the real world," Sunset said knowing that she needs to find Bill and hit him before he knows what she's planning.

!

Stan's Mind -

"Give me the code!" Gideon shouted from the portal screen that's in the center of the room.

"77," Pitch began but stop as the Blight children cast fire spells on him, making him duck from the fireballs. Followed by both Eda and Lilith riding on their staffs chasing after him.

Still inside the shack Dipper and the others are fighting off the nightmares as they try to stop Pitch from telling Gideon the code for the safe, but attacking him. Luz, Gus, Willow, Amity, Edric and Emira are watching each other's back using their dream form's powers. Dipper is thinking up better weapons to use and using his power to make them better. Wendy was in a centaur form, the body of a deer, and the upper body of a werewolf with deer antlers on her head. And she's wielding Mabel still bound to the shield to protect her from attacks.

"Wendy stop that!" Eda shouted to Wendy.

"What she needs to carry her own weight," Wendy said blocking a incoming nightmare as it charge at her. Ramming it's head into Mabel who is screaming.

"At least stop catching the attacks that would have miss you," Eda said watching as Wendy swings Mabel around catching all the incoming attacks even the ones that would had miss her.

"No one likes her much?" Pitch ask.

"Nope," Lilith said casting a lightning spell which miss.

"Luz what are you doing?" Amity ask as Luz been holding her arms up over her head glowing with energy.

"Gathering up power for this attack I saw on an anime," Luz said. "It just takes awhile to cast."

"Luz this is the dream world you don't have to do that!" Dipper shouted over to her.

"Oh right!" Luz said as she now has a huge ball of energy hanging over her head. Causing her demon friends to all stare in awe. The light coming from the ball of energy drove back all the nightmares.

"But how are you going to hit him?" Gus ask.

"He's moving too fast," Edric said watching as Pitch flew around the room with Eda and Lilith hot on his tail.

"We need something to stop him in place," Emira said.

"I know," Dipper said as he creates a gun that's like that supervillain's energy glove thing in that Disney superhero movie with the super family.

Dipper fires the gun and the area around Pitch and Tantabus suddenly froze with both Eda and Lilith flying right past him. Pitch and Tantabus tried to move but couldn't as they were frozen in place. Pitch looks with his eyes to see Dipper pointing a gun at him and Luz holding a huge ball of energy over her head.

"Spirit Bomb!" Luz shouted throwing it at Pitch and Tantabus.

The spirit bomb hit the two villains sending both of them flying out of the dream shack as they crash through a wall. The spirit bomb traveled far from the dream shack before blowing up creating a huge flash in the dream sky. And with the villains went the door with the code for the safe. And with both Pitch and Tantabus gone the nightmares both in the shack and the ones fighting the other heroes all disappeared.

"Ok that's it, deal is off," Gideon said closing the portal screen on his end.

"So with the safe code gone how will Stan open it?" Wendy ask over a crying Mabel.

"I know it," Eda said and turns to Lilith. "Want to know how?"

"NO I DON'T! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU AND STAN SEX LIFE!" Lilith shouts.

"Because you don't have one?" Eda ask.

Lilith simply blasted Eda with a beam of energy. That left a hole in her sister's chest that went right through her back. Which Eda pokes her arm through.

"Really?" Eda ask.

"You'll be fine. Mabel has been taking worse," Lilith said.

"No more please," Mabel pleaded.

"Shouldn't we all be waking up?" Erdic ask.

The top of the shack was lifted off the building and a giant Bill appeared looming over them.

"WELL, WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU ALL BEAT PITCH AND TANTABUS BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN," Bill said looking down at them.

"Kids get ready," Eda said as she and Lilith put themselves between Bill and the kids.

Luz was about to say something when she spotted Sunset flying towards them. Time seem to slow down as Luz watched Sunset create a magical rune in her hands as she chanted a spell. Luz's eyes took in all the details of the rune her mind putting it to memory.

"Lord of the Dreams that Terrify, Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the heaven´s bonds, Become one with my power, one with my body, And let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of Gods, RAGNA BLADE!" Sunset shouted as she flew at Bill unleashing a sword made out of magical energy.

"RAGNA BLADE?" Bill said as his eye widen seeing the blade and Sunset wielding it coming right at him.

Bill screams as his astral form was being destroyed by the spell that Sunset somehow managed to copy from the Slayer world. Bill had a feeling that Lord of Nightmares had a hand in allowing Sunset use that spell. She could never miss a chance in getting back at him. And seeing it's borrowing magic Sunset would be able to use it in the real world and not just in the dream world that connects to all universes.

Before he fully faded away, leaving him unable to astral project himself to Earth anytime soon, and several weeks for him to reconstitute from the magic attack. Bill destroys the connection to Stan's mind to the Collective Unconsciousness, leaving the heroes who hadn't entered Stan's mind trap. Which left everyone who are inside the boundaries of Stan's mind disappearing as the dream shack faded away.

!

Owl House -

"What how did I get here? And Frank stop licking!" Stan voice waking all of them up.

Stan is sitting in his easy chair with Frank the two headed dog licking his face. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity, Edric, Emira, Sunset, Eda, and Lilith all found themselves back in the first room of the museum. King was there with Hooty who had extended his head to look at what's happening inside the Owl House. There is also Frank who King let out of his cage when King run into the shack looking for someone to help and only finding Rusty the Mr. Handy watching the place. But they're the only ones who were awake, and for some reason Mabel was still ugly.

"About time you all woke up," King said who had entered the room after Mabel had used the spell and found everyone was just gone. He was using the bathroom at the time.

"Why am I still ugly?" Mabel shouted out looking at her hands.

"Well look on the bright side," Amity said as she and the other demons kids advance on Mabel. "No one can tell the difference after we're done with you."

Willow, Gus, Amity, Edric, and Emira bum rush Mabel knocking her to the ground and started punching her, again. And thanks to her enlarged head all of them could punch her face at once.

"This is the sap mine all over again," Eda said shaking her head.

"What happen?" Stan ask.

"Dream demon got into your head and Mabel being herself drag everyone here into your mind. And now after having to fight off living nightmares. Mabel is getting beaten up... again," Eda explains.

"And why is she...," Stan ask looking at what Mabel looks like now.

"Oh just a little spell I cast on her," Lilith said.

"Really?" Eda ask looking at her sister.

"She's the reason why we're in that mess to begin with. It will wear off on it's own... in a couple of days," Lilith said.

"You're like me more then you care to admit," Eda said.

"Come on kids enough," Stan said shooing away the demon kids and helping Mabel stand up.

"Why aren't the others here?" Dipper ask.

"They should had come out when Stan woke up," Sunset said casting location spells to try to find her family.

BOOM!

They hear an explosion coming from the shack.

"The shack!" Stan shouted trying to get up but couldn't find the energy to do it.

"I'll stay here," Sunset said.

Dipper runs outside followed by the others. Eda briefly pauses to make sure her home's 'all-purpose-contingency plan is ready to be activated at a moments notice... before running after to join the kids. Stan being too week from what happened in his mind and stays with Sunset who is casting a healing spell on him and Frank.

As they run, Dipper has a flashforward of a similar simulation. Where after fighting Bill, Gideon steals the deed to the shack, goes up to them and gloats... and Alternate Dipper... Dipper does nothing? Why isn't he doing anything? Gideon is right there with the deed and they outnumber him! Why are they letting him walk away without a fight?

Dipper snarls annoyed, he'd made an effort to be more sympathetic and give more the benefit of the doubt to his non-merge counterpart... but his non-proactive attitude was really annoying at times.

They charge outside just as Gideon walks out of the shack. Seeing them, instead of running like he SHOULD'VE. He smugly smirks and begins to gloat-

Teasingly holds the deed to them. "HA! Too little, too late! I got the-"

Dipper tackles him and starts to beat him up. The deed flies away from his hands.

Gideon is baffled by this-

"OW! Hey! OW! You can't- OW! Do this! OW! I WON! OW! I GOT THE DEED! OW! YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE WITH YOUR TAIL- OW! OW! OW! -BETWEEN- OW! OW! WHY!? -YOUR LEGS! OW!"

Mabel is horrified by this display.

"Dipper, what are you doing!?" Mabel cried out.

Dipper pauses gives her a weird look. "Beating up the jerk who let a demon into our Grunkle's head, possibly had a hand in hundreds of people we know getting killed or worse, AND tried to steal our home. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but as entertaining as this is. We're going to have to step in now," a new voice said.

Everyone gasped in shock as two VERY familiar faces- who HADN'T seen the wanted posters? The infamous Gang leader Killbane and warlord wizard Grindelwald had step out from the side of the shack. Followed closely by dozens of armed Luchadores. One of them kicking the remains of Rusty the Mr. Handy of the shack out of his way.

Killbane glares at a battered Gideon. "Let me see if I have this straight, you have the macguffin in your hand and despite knowing you were outnumbered and useless in a scrap you decided to gloat instead of running away?"

Gideon disoriented and fearful looks up at Killbane. "Uh..."

"You know what? I don't want to hear it, STRIKE THREE," Killbane said as he crushes Gideon's head beneath his boot. "You're OUT..."

Everyone holds their ground... except for Mabel and Luz and her friends who are sobbing, screaming AND vomiting. They'd never really seen someone killed before, especially someone their own age, let alone that brutally!

"Right, now that the clown is gone, on to business," Grindelwald said as he brings up a... wand?

"What the?" Dipper ask confused.

Grindelwald ignore this, summons the deed to him and starts to rotate the wand around it... causing it to glow...

"Wait a minute, I thought wands didn't work anymore!" Luz said.

Dipper holds up his pip-boy blaster. "They DON'T..."

Grindelwald smirks as he continues the spell. "Ah, but this is no ordinary wand my boy, it's a deathly hallow."

"That shouldn't matter! It's been firmly established that wand casting magic is effectively neutralized, even in Gravity Falls!" despite saying this, Dipper cautiously keeps his weapon trained on him.

Grindelwald keeping his wand on the deed, the deed continues to glow brighter. "My boy... do you know the tale?"

"Of the Deathly Hallows? Yeah, yeah. We've ALL heard if it. Three brothers magically cross a stream, this cheats death, Death take offense, Death tricks them, he creates three object of pow-," Dippers eyes widen in horrified realization. "SHIT! It's borrowed magic from a death entity!"

Grindelwald smirks triumphantly. "Yes, you're looking at the only known functioning wand in existence..."

"Well in this world anyways," Lilith said.

"Yes that's true," Grindelwald said who has been very interested in how the witch race of the demon world have sacks on their hearts that allow them to still use magic in this world.

"And he's not the ONLY one to get an upgrade," Killbane said as he dramatically punches the AIR, causing it to CRACK! The very air itself cracked!

"Wait I know that power! That's from One Piece!" Luz said.

Killbane laughs at their increasingly terrified expressions. "Imagine my surprise when we bagged the Gura Gura no Mi or the Quake-Quake devil fruit!"

Eda heard enough, they were outnumbered and frankly, way out of their league. So she activates the defenses of her house to teleport them back inside the shack. Eda also gets the house on it's legs and protected by a forcefield. If necessary, they'll flee.

Mabel is in a troubled fetal position whimpering over and over, rocking back and forth... "I'm a kid, this shouldn't be happening to me. I'm a kid, this shouldn't be happening to me..."

"Wait, so Dumbles warning was spot on? Dang, Harry is going to be pissed!" Wendy said having heard from Tambry about what happen at the camp as she works there.

Suddenly, they find the house knocked backward. They look up to see a barrier surrounding the Shack now...

"Like it? We used the town's laws of Kleptocracy to claim the Shack for ourselves and Grindelwald had just used said ownership to enchant a special barrier around it," Killbane said from outside.

"Wait that law is crazy and would easily be overturned by the federal government," Dipper said.

"In the confusion of the merge, the law among all the other wacky one's like Woodpecker marriage, fell through the cracks and were never officially revoked. So as the laws of magic was concerned, it was still binding. And since all communication with the outside world are severed, official action wasn't likely to happen soon either," Killbane explains.

"Wait why all this just for the shack?" Eda ask.

"It's simple," Killbane said as he explains the plan.

Basically, it was all a set up.

Grindelwald had been experimenting with psychic powers with loboto and managed to reclaim his occulemncy powers. He can't do much on his own, but he can look into the weak minded... like Gideon. He looked into his mind, saw the journal and the Bill ritual, summoned him made a deal.

They then waited for Gideon to make a fool of himself with a commercial to destroy any chance of anyone seeing him as a threat... Then Grindelwald and Killbane will set up a performance to make Gideon 'think' he came up with the idea to use Bill (actually minor mental compulsion from Grindelwald) to leverage his life.

Turns out Grindelwald was the one who tried to strangle Mable at the register, he just used a powerful charm to change his appearance. He used Mable's frazzled state of mind to plant a mental compulsion to go to the woods at a certain place and time. Anyway, he activated this be sending a small specialized psi-energy wave in her general direction. For everyone else, it went unnoticed. For Mable, it activate the compulsion. Gideon being unable to remember the ritual right was again, compulsions set by Grindelwald so he'd keep failing until Mable showed up.

This was to sell the image of Gideon was ineptly trying to wager his life to the Luchadores by making a deal with Bill. And Bill slyly going along with it for his own purposes, although the Luchadore connection is concerning. They're just a minor gang. (No one knows that it was them who caused the Summerween incident. Chairface never squealed as they had a private deal to bust him out later if he stayed quiet.) Bill is the REAL threat from their perspective, so everyone focuses on him...

...it's all about misdirection...

Why Mable...? To put it simply, her tendency to be the character who helps the villains more then the heroes has not gone unnoticed. They admit that this was more of a 'batman gambit' then anything... they truthfully hadn't expected much of it. They believed that at best she'd cause trouble to protect her 'precious' Grunkle Stan and distract the heroes for a couple more hours so they could be ready to fight them.

But this? This was BEYOND their wildest hopes and dreams!

See although they still defeat Bill, but not before Bill uses the last of his power to banish the heroes who weren't in Stan's mind to the Collective Unconsciousness (this is a mental realm from Psychonauts that binds all minds together). More precisely, a special section of the mental consciousness that Lobotto had just created thanks to the collective mental energy of their new army of freshly converted Psi-tanks. Thanks to all the campers that were taken from Camp Lakebottom. They were hoping for just their minds being trap but thanks to Mabel, they're there for real.

Again, this had been considered a long-shot. They had expected the tanks to mostly be used for actual combat, and the Collective Unconscious trap had largely considered a side-note. The best case scenario had been that they'd capture a small group of heroes sent to secure Stan's mind.

NEVER, in their wildest dreams did they believe they'd capture not only all the heroes but all the local leaders and officials as well!

The sudden disappearance of so many leaders, heroes, police, and civil servants at once while the red alert was still up had effectively thrown those nations into panic! Completely rendering any potential resistance to them completely useless! They'd taken over Gravity falls, key installations and utilities, cut all communication with the outside world in record time!

The two of them gloatingly thank Mable for making it all possible. Grindelwald didn't usually indulge in gloating, but things had worked out so well and in such a cruelly ironic way, he couldn't resist! Bill being defeated and temporarily out of commission was a setback... but they had planned for such a possibility as well...

"Kids go back beating Mabel," Lilith said.

"What?" Mabel ask before she was again tackled and beaten by the demon kids, again.

"Ok the others are now trap in the mind thing and we're on our own," Dipper said.

"Well there is still Sunset," Wendy said.

"And I still need time to recover my strength," Sunset said from the door going into the museum. "That spell I used on Bill took alot out of me. Dipper you got anything to eat? Or have some energy drinks?"

"I have something to help," Dipper said running to help Sunset recover. Using his Pip-Boy he brought out some bottles of drinkable EVE Hypos that he gotten. Those who still had powers found that taking EVE Hypos restored their energy in using them. As it's either that or eating a big meal. (5)

"So what do we do?" Luz ask.

"Wait for the reinforcements. Not all the heroes showed up you know," Sunset said taking a drink of EVE Hypos.

!

Around Gravity Falls -

Once the word got out what was happening at Gravity Falls and a bunch of heroes disappearing and all contact was cut off. A call went out for the other heroes to help out. Sunset having learned about Bill spread the news about him and what he can do along with Slenderman.

From New York City, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came with the Mighty Mutanimals.

The Justice Friends made up of the greatest heroes of the Powerpuff Girls world. Major Glory, Valhallen, The Infraggable Krunk, Miss Spell, Phan Tone, Capital G, Sam-R-I, Tiki Torch, Living Bullet, White Tiger and more.

Global Security the Powerpuff girl's world defense organization entrusted with the safety and well being of the planet. With agent Honeydew using her telepathic abilities to call Monkey the super powered monkey.

Robot Boy hearing what happen flew off the island of Albonquentine. He was joined by the super imaginary friend siblings Imaginary Man and Nemesister.

Hearing the news of what happen to her little sisters XJ-10 flew off to save them.

Professor Membrane hearing what happen in Gravity Falls brought out his anti-Santa giant war robot to help. With Gaz at the controls.

From Duckburg came Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck.

!

Gravity Falls -

Killbane hears the news of heroes showing up through an earbud. "Looks like more guests have arrived."

"Not quite the cakewalk you hoped? And just because you caught the townspeople off guard, don't count them out yet... you may have won today... but we'll fight you no matter what!" Luz shouted from the Owl House.

Killbane smirks at that. "Ever hear, 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch?'"

Eda quirks an eyebrow. "You got a bunch of pissed off heroes heading your way, and your covering way more territory that you can ever hope to police... how you gonna manage all that?"

Killbane just keeps smiling as he begins to step aside and reveal a VERY familiar figure. "Why I'll use the PLOT DEVICE of course!"

"...forgive me...," Plot Device said under control of Killbane.

All across Gravity falls, M.C.D. soldiers got the signal and pull the camouflage off their organizations newest 'product'.

Zalost towers (Courage the cowardly dog) that unlike the bigger and mobile tower of the mad doctor. Fires energy balls instead of cannon balls but still has the same effect as the old ones. Causing everyone who is hit to fall into crippling depression.

Soon the reinforcements and almost ALL of Gravity Falls and the surrounding nations have been hit by dark energy balls. Making them fall into crippling depression and unwilling to do anything, let alone fight back. The only ones safe were the ones inside buildings and now near a window.

Thanks to the Plot Device, all the reinforcements protections and contingency plans fizzled out and they got hit, too depressed to fight back... they were all almost immediately captured. Although robots are unaffected. Robots like Robot Boy got a email from their friend Plot Device and eagerly opened it... exposing them to the shut-down virus that was put inside. The only one who wasn't infected was XJ-10 who wasn't a friend to Plot Device. And Gaz who is inside the giant anti-Santa robot which is shielded from the attacks.

Equestria was the only nation that kept any sense of order thanks to Alchor taking command of the robot soldiers and other robots around the city keeping the damage low. At the Maw people around it ran inside once the dark energy balls began raining down on them. Lumpy Space Princess scream as one of the dark energy balls hit her but to her surprise she wasn't turn dull color and sad like everyone else. At the Beaver dam a forcefield went up as soon as the dark energy balls began raining down.

Killbane mockingly thanks Blubs for being a dumbass and password protecting Plot Device with an idiotic '12345' password. He also admits that long term, having a suicidal depressed population was never good for any rule long-term... but then again, he and his buds weren't planning to stay long, as it didn't matter. And as for the foreign dictators who they sold this to as the perfect weapon against 'revolutionary populations'... well... 'buyer beware'... He said that last part with a mocking chuckle.

With nothing left to do, Eda activated the emergency teleportation spell. Sending the Owl House deep in the woods.

"Well that went better then I hoped... but in all seriousness, what are you going to do now? Your plan involved Bill... and he's out of commission. Need I remind you we only have a short window before the barrier recalibrates and Discord and Thor's god hero group mess us up if we don't skedaddle before then?" Killbane said to Gridnewald.

Gridnewald take a package from his satchel.

"Fear not my friend," he said as he gives the package a tap with his wand. "Once again I'm one step ahead."

The package begins to glow.

Far above the earth... The Man in the Moon feels a great dread descend on him...

!

Las Vegas -

The remains of the giant mecha suit known as the Colossus was at first was kept at an army base. That was till Mr. House managed to make a deal with the army to have the remains transported to his factory. From there he used the remains to restart his old project Liberty Prime. For the past year Mr. House has been taking knowledge and technology from all the different worlds to fix the many issues that he had with Liberty Prime, namely the power source. Both Dr. Wakeman and Professor Membrane help in building Liberty Prime.

Knowing that this world has magic, Mr. House took steps to make sure that a magic user wouldn't be able to just cast a spell on Liberty Prime. Mr. House hired some smiting gods to help in making the metal that made up Prime's body to be anti-magic. He managed to get Gu the Fon god of tools, workshops, and smiths and Onile the Yoruba goddess of blacksmiths to make the metal be anti-magic. By adding many different anti-magic metals found in different worlds in the alloy that made up Prime's body. And thanks to Professor Membrane any magic or energy attack used on Prime would be absorb and the energy be used to help power him instead.

The end results is the now 108 meters tall, to be able to fight Godzilla size monsters. The spirit cannon was remodeled and remade to be a giant energy cannon, to replace the old backpack full of atom bombs. Prime is now able to fly and move faster then it's old smaller model was. There is also all the transformation's that he's able to due thanks to Dr. Wakeman. With Professor Membrane making sure all the systems that's needed to operate the giant robot is working. The main computer brain operating Prime is still the same, upgraded but still used the same old stuff that unlike the more advance systems can't be remotely hack or reprogram. And inside the massive robot is an army of Mr. Handy's and Operators who repair the body of any damage and also act as defenders against anyone who managed to get inside. They even used the FAS-BOR7 Horus or Metal Devil auto repair system to help repair any damage to Prime.

With what happen in Gravity Falls and all the heroes taken out. It was time to show the US government what the billions of dollars that had invested produced. Mr. House watch as Liberty Prime was fueled up and it's weapon ammo stock filled up. For safety reason Liberty Prime was never fully equip to operate or has the weapons armed or loaded. There was many tests they had to do and having a still in test robot armed with loaded weapons was just a dumb thing to do.

!

Elsewhere -

The Brain Tank that was chasing the Lincoln and the other kids who escape from the camp, was suddenly bombed. The kids turn back to see a woman dress in tribal looking clothes that Lincoln remembers seeing from those people who came from the world where the machine animals came from. She's firing bombs using a slingshot, aiming for the weak points on the tank. Hitting the treads of the tank stopping it in it's tracks. Followed by another on the dome holding the vat grown brain inside, destroying it.

"You're Alloy," Dib said reconzing her.

"Yes and you kids are lucky I was here," Alloy said.

"There's another," Ronnie shouted as another Brain Tank appear.

A missile struck the tank destroying it in one hit. XJ-10 came flying down from the tree line.

"XJ-10 what happen?" Dib ask.

"Some villains have used the barrier around Gravity Falls to cut it off. Something happen to my sister's and I came along with other heroes. The group responsible for this mess used the unhappy cannonballs created by a Dr. Zalost that makes anyone hit by them depress and the other robot heroes have been hit by a computer virus. I'm the only hero left besides Gaz in that giant robot and the gods are being stop by the barrier," XJ-10 said.

"Where's Gaz?" Dib ask.

XJ-10 brought up a screem from her chest showing the group Gaz in the giant robots fighting the villains who had taken over. Gaz was defending, Peach Creek as the invaders try to take it over. The group could see that she's pin down as Gaz used the robot's forcefield to keep the people safe as they ran into the school where she's making her stand, shooting down any incoming missiles and rockets. Keeping them safe as they carried the people who were hit by the dark balls of energy. And giving the police of Peach Creek covering fire as they fended off incoming Luchadores.

"She's too busy to help," XJ-10 said.

"How did this happen?" Dib ask.

"Mabel," XJ-10 said with everyone who knows her grumbling about it always being her.

"There aren't any heroes left?" Lincoln ask.

"Only team Z," XJ-10 said.

"Team Z I didn't know there's a team of heroes calling them Team Z," Lincoln said.

"That's not their team name. It's the name of the plan when all the other heroes aren't around for one reason or another. They're the last team to call upon," XJ-10 said.

"Sam and Max?" Lincoln ask.

"We're not at that desperate yet," XJ-10 said. (6)

"So who are the heroes?" Ronnie ask.

"Underfist," XJ-10 said.

!

Canterlot -

Shining armor sighed as he watched his son Fury Heart and Unico play together. Alchor abruptly left without explanation. And the sirens just seemed to get louder and louder.

No one contacted him... not that that was much of a surprise. He was basically irrelevant now. His sister hated him... his fiancee hated him. Everyone else only barely tolerated him simply because they had more important things to do then acknowledge his existence.

For umpteenth time Shining wondered if he could've done something... anything different...

Yes, it would've been easy to blame it all on mind-control. But he hadn't noticed that the supposed 'love of his life' had been a imposter. There were so many signs it had been obvious. But Shining had just brushed them off as 'wedding jitters' and just went along with it.

He could've also NOT agreed to have the wedding during a possible invasion. But no, he'd waited too long to be one with the mare he loved. And he'd refused to wait any longer... and his country paid the price...

He could've NOT agreed to Celestia's defense 'strategy'. I mean really? ONE shield, ONE shield to keep everyone safe. ALL of it powered by one pony, a pony who's duties were stretched enough as it is between marriage preparation and his duties as captain of the guards! No back-ups, contingency plans, no special maneuvers, no war plans, no drills... just the ONE shield...

Even more annoying, it was learned that Celestia deliberately allowed all this as a TEST for Twilight, so she could 'prove' she was a leader and could stand on her own hooves even when everyone was against her! Sadly... she had underestimated the power Chrysalis gained from Shining's love. And was promptly defeated when her kingdom needed her the most. And it was only thanks to Sunset stepping up and getting the human police to help that the Chrysalis was defeated.

Shining sighed, who was he kidding? It would be easy to blame everyone else... but he'd played his fair share in the cock up...

He wasn't even Captain of the guard anymore. Not since the rest of the guard had been more or less disbanded after the 'paper dragon' fiasco. Now he's just one of the few pony guards that are left in the castle. Which was more for show as the real guards are the non human guards and robots.

He turned to the window and looked out wishfully... if only... if only they would just give him a chance to redeem himself...

BOOM!

That was the last thought he had before Canterlot castle was blown to bits...

"All your bases now belong to us." says a smirking Luchadore watching the carnage.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - One of the dumb things I can't stand is how old and ancient weapons are better then newer ones and made from stronger metals. As no matter how good a sword made out of copper is, it's still made out of copper.

2 - Excalibur can kill Slenderman and Bill with no trouble at all. The problem is that, who can actually stand being around him long enough to use him.

3 - With how many animes and mangas have abuse on men and double standards being the standard. It's hard to think of a western show that follows the same rule and know it off of hand and not looking it up.

Also with all the bashing on Mabel done in this fic would there be the same response if it was Dipper? Not to mention she never said sorry for her actions in the show and the comic doesn't count.

4 - It would be hard to find clothes when you have wings on your back.

5- The ones who still have powers after they use up their energy have to eat alot to restore their energy level. Like in Slayers where Lina is a big eater because of how much magic she throws around.

6 - Seeing how much damage Sam and Max do in their games and in their cartoon. They're the last resort.

!


End file.
